Dame-Akuma, Sawada Tsunayoshi
by Idracso Redhawk
Summary: Tsuna nunca ha sido un chico afortunado en ningún sentido, hasta que un día debido a un evento desafortunado termina convirtiéndose en un demonio empezando su gran historia.
1. chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Sawada Tsunayoshi o mejor conocido como Tsuna, un chico con cabello marrón erizado, de contextura delgada y bastante bajo entre la población masculina estaba corriendo como loco por las calles de kuoh.

¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? a causa de que estaba llegando tarde a clases por tercera vez en la semana, el tiene la mala costumbre de quedarse dormido aún cuando el despertador esta al lado suyo.

 _-¡Esto es malo, esto es malo Souna-senpai va matarme!-_ pensó Tsuna mientras corria, dobló por una esquina y logro ver la academia kuoh, - _¡bien, esta vez Souna-senpai no me castigara!-_ pensó alegremente mientras atravezó de la entrada de la academia.

Sin embargo, la vida es cruel con el pequeño Tsuna, mientras corria hacia el edificio se tropezó con sus propios pies causando que estrellara su cara contra el piso, -auch, duele mucho- dijo mientras se ponia de rodillas cubriendose la nariz, para más ironia de la vida el timbre de el comienzo de clases sonó en la academia, Tsuna se sorprendió por este hecho, depresivamente alzó su cabeza y dijo -¡maldición, creí que esta vez lo lograría!- gritó Tsuna mientras se deprimía en el piso.

Sin saberlo una sombra se poso encima de el, -mala suerte Sawada, esta vez creí que lo lograrias- dijo una voz fría y muy conocida por Tsuna detras de el, giró su cabeza lentamente hacia atras y su rostro se tornó en una expresión aterradora y llena de miedo como si viera a un demonio en la tierra al ver quien era.

-¡HIIIEEE, SO-SOUNA-SENPAI!- tartamudeó aterrado Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie rapidamente al ver a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil frente a el. Shitori Souna, una hermosa joven de cabello corto negro, ojos color violeta cubiertos por un par de gafas con una mirada fría y asesina.

-Sawada te advertí que si llegabas tarde una vez más rebirias un castigo peor que el anterior- dijo souna de manera fría y cortante, Tsuna aterrado con su cuerpo temblando intentaba explicarse.

-So-Souna-senpai es que el despertador no logró despetarme y me quedé dormido, tuve que venir corriendo desde mi apartamento- dijo temeroso con la esperanza de que su senpai lo comprendiera, pero como ya se sabe la vida odia bastante a Tsuna.

Souna solo estrechó su mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, -eso no cambia el hecho de que llegues tarde, es la misma excusa que me has dado las dos veces anteriores, te espero al final de clases en la oficina del consejo- dijo mientras se iba de lugar hacia clases pero antes giró su cabeza y vió por encima del hombro a Tsuna -más vale que no me hagas esperar Sawada o solo tendras que preocuparte por llegar temprano al inframundo- dijo aterradoramente diriendose al edificio.

Tsuna aturdido se quedó parado donde estaba con un aura depresiva a su alrededor, lentamente se dirigió a los salones de los estudiantes de primer año, al llegar a la puerta de su aula, tocó un par de veces y luego abrió la puerta, el profesor miró a Tsuna antes suspirar -ahh, Sawada otra vez tarde, ve a tu asiento que estas interrumpiendo la clase- dijo el profesor, -lo siento sensei- dijo un deprimido Tsuna mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

Durante el resto de la clase Tsuna pudo oir los susurros de sus compañeros de clase - _ese Dame-tsuna llegando tarde como siempre-, -si va a llegar tarde no debería molestarse en venir-, -no entiendo ¿como sigue en esta academia llegando tarde y con malas calificaciones?-_ esos fueron los susurros más escuchados durante la clase hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Lamentablemente para el Tsuna era muy popular pero no en el buen sentido, Tsuna siempre ha tenido problemas academicos, sus calificaciones siempre han sido pesimas, en las clases de educación fisica siempre es el de los peores resultados y también es una persona bastante torpe e ingenua, todo esto ha causado que en la academia se ganara el apodo de Dame-tsuna.

En la hora del almuerzo se podía ver a Tsuna con el alma tratando de escapar de su cuerpo comicamente, sin darse cuenta se puso a su la lado una chica mirandolo estoicamente, -eres una causa perdida Tsuna-kun, deberias buscar otra manera de despertarte- dijo la chica al deprimido Tsuna.

Volviendo de su realidad miserable vió a Tōjō Koneko la mascota de la academia kuoh, es una pequeña chica con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-Koneko-chan, no puedes ser un poco más gentil, acabó de tener un encuentro con un demonio y temó por mi alma- dijo con una voz carente de esperanza de vivir, Koneko era una de las pocas personas que hablaban con Tsuna sin despreciarlo pero su trato no era exactamente "amable" cuando le hablaba.

-¿A que te refieres con "demonio"?- dijo Koneko con bastante curiosidad por ello.

-Me refiero a Souna-senpai, me regaño otra vez por llegar tarde, planea hacerme algo al final de clases- dijo Tsuna explicandose.

-Así que era eso- dijo Koneko, -de todas maneras es tu culpa por no esforzarte más en llegar temprano, tal vez deberias contratar a alguien para que te golpee con martillo en la cabeza por las mañanas, estoy segura de que eso funcionará- dijo proponiendo su gran idea.

-¡Eso solo me mataría!- dijo asustado -a veces me pregunto si ¿realmente te preocupas por mi?- dijo en voz baja ante la situación.

-hmm, ¿quién sabe?, bueno me retiro voy a almorzar en el club, adios Tsuna-kun- dijo mientras se retiraba del aula.

-Cierto, Koneko-chan pertenece al club de investigación de lo oculto- dijo Tsuna mientras veía a Koneko irse.

-ahhh, mejor empiezo a almorzar- dijo mientras sacaba su almuerzo de su maleta.

-¡Atrapenlo, ese pervertido no debe escapar!- alguien gritó, Tsuna tras oir ese grito miro por la ventana y pudo ver un chico siendo perseguido por varias mujeres con espadas de madera.

-Hyoudou-senpai no cambia nunca, ¡pero de seguro un pervertido como el tiene más suerte en la vida que yo!- gritó Tsuna al ver el evento.

El chico perseguido era Hyoudou Issei, un estudiante de segundo año perteneciente al Trío pervetido de la academia, tiene el cabello corto castaño y ojos marrones, debido a su naturaleza pervertida se mete en situaciones como esta pero siendo perseguido por un grupo distinto de mujeres.

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

Era tarde las clases habían acabadó, me estaba dirigiendo a traves de los pasillo hacia la oficina del consejo estudiantil, cuando finalmente llegue me detuve frente a la puerta, tragué pesadamente antes de tocar la puerta.

-Puedes entrar- dijo la voz de Souna-senpai detras de la puerta, abrí la puerta entrando en la oficina y pude ver a Souna-senpai sentada en su silla detras del escritorio enviandome una mirada penetrante -Sawada, llegaste a tiempo que raro- dijo sarcasticamente Souna-senpai.

 _-Maldición otro golpe a mi autoestima-_ pensé, -que cruel Souna-senpai, aun así ¿q-qué clase de castigo es el que depara?-.

-Que bueno que lo mencionas Sawada, Tsubaki podrias traerlo- dijo Souna-senpai, mire a un lado y pude ver a Shinra Tsubaki la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, una chica alta con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaño claro. Estaba cargando una pila de papeles que no podía ser otra cosa que el enemigo más odiado de esre mundo _-¡PAPELEO!-_ pensé horrorizado mientras Shinra-senpai me daba toda la pila de papeleo.

-Mira Sawada, todo esto es el papeleo del consejo que se ha acumulado toda esta semana, quiero que te encargues de el para cuando vuelva de una junta importante con los maestros- me dijo con una mirada que era facil decur que estaba disfrutando hacerme esto.

-¡Ehhhh, todo esto p-pero Souna-senpai ¿no cree que es demasiado?!- proteste aunque sabía que no iba a lograr nada.

-Ohhh, ¿acaso estas cuestionandome Sawada?- dijo enviandome su aura asesina, negué con mi cabeza rapidamente -bueno, entonces buena suerte Sawada, aunque si lo digo no creo que le de solución a tu suerte- dijo intentando burlarse de mi.

 _-¡Que mala Souna-senpai, enserio eres un demonio!-_ pensé amargamente.

-¿Tal vez debería acortar tu tiempo de de entrega? después de todo soy un demonio- dijo Souna-senpai como si hubiera leído mi mente.

-¡Hieee, Souna-senpai no lo decía enserio¿como supó lo que pensaba?-.

-Tienes una cara muy facil de leer Sawada, de todas maneras ya no tengo tiempo para esto así que hasta luego- dijo retirandose junto a Shinra-senpai.

-Ahh, supongo que no tengo opción en este punto- dije derrotado mientras empezaba a encargarme del papeleo.

Habían pasado varias horas y ya era de noche, estaba volviendo a mi departamento, -aghh, creí que nunca acabaría estoy muy cansado- suspire mientras me acercaba al edificio de mi departamento.

Estaba frente a la puerta de mi hogar, inserte la llave y entré -¡estoy de vuelta!, ahh cierto yo vivo solo, maldita costumbre japonesa- es cierto yo vivo solo, no es que me pasara una tragedia como los protagonistas de un manga shounen, es solo que mi padre Sawada Iemitsu es miembro de una empresa lo que hace que tenga que estar varios meses en otros paises, hace un par de meses llamó a casa diciendo algo de que se sentía muy solo por lo que mi madre Sawada Nana fue a hacerle compañia, - _¡que padre más egoísta e inutil!-_ pensé con bastante enojo.

Mi departamento no era la gran cosa tenía una sala con un pequeño sofa, con una mesa al frente y un televisor en frente de estos dos, había una pequeña cocina, un baño y tres habitaciones.

Me dispuse a ir a la cocina a preparar mi cena, apesar de que soy conocido como un inutil cocinar es mi orgullo ya que mi madre me enseño a cocinar por varios años, después de la cena me dispuse a ir a dormir ya que no había clases mañana podia dormir hasta tarde, hicé un pequeño recordatorio de comprar suministros ya que me estoy quedando con muy pocos.

Al otro dia estaba comprando los suministros, aunque era bastante tarde ya me había olvidado a pesar de solo notarlo ayer, estaba volviendo a casa con dos grandes bolsas bastante pesadas, - _como pesan estas bolsas necesito descansar-_ dije mentalmente ya que mi casa está todavía bastante lejos, pude ver un parque por lo que me dirigí hacia este, me senté en una banca cerca de una fuente.

-Aghh, que cansancio este es el precio por tener un padre bueno para nada- dije suspirando.

Había pasado varios minutos esa banca, podia ver el cielo anaranjado por el atardecer, decidí que había descansado suficiente recogí las bolsas y me dispuse a irme, avanzado un poco me dio curiosidad un par de voces atras de mí, me dí la vuelta y pude ver a Hyoudou-senpai con una linda chica.

- _¡Hyoudou-senpai esta con una muy hermosa chica, ¿será un familiar o algo? arrrgghhh maldición no importa lo que sea, que un pervertido como el este una chica así es una humillación a mi suerte!-_ pensé con envidia y enojo.

Sin embargo algo raro estaba sucediendo, de la nada el cielo se oscureció demasiado, también sucedió algo extraño con la chica, de la nada su ropa cambió al traje que seria propio de una dominatrix, de verlo pudé sentir como mi rostro se sonrojaba fuertemente al ver como vestía.

- _Eh, este no es momento para pensar en cosas así-_ dije reaccionando a lo que pasaba, enfocandome pude ver un par de alas negras en la espalda de la chica - _¡hiiiee, tiene alas ¿como es posible?-_ me pregunte alarmado.

Algo brillante y largo se formo en las manos de la chica alada, tuve un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar y no me equivocaba, ella usó esa extraña luz para apuñalar a Hyoudou-senpai.

- _¡E-ELLA A-ACABA DE APUÑALAR A HYOUDOU-SENPAI, ESTO ES MUY MALO!-_ grité en mi mente viendo como Hyoudou-senpai caía al piso, - _¡tengo que huir!-_ iba a empezar a correr pero el universo colaboró en mi contra una vez más, las bolsas que cargaba por alguna bizarra razón se rompieron regandó todas las compras.

La chica alada escuchó el ruido y volteó en mi dirección encontrandose con mi mirada, - _¡maldita sea, ¿por qué me odias universo?-_ maldije mi suerte.

Empecé a correr desesperadamente por mi vida, tropezé un par de veces pero recuperé rapidamente mi equilibrio, corrí y corrí sin parar, cuando pude ver la salida del parque la chica alada apareció frente a mi haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

-hmm, no creí que hubiera alguien mas en este parque, un pequeño error pero no dejo cabos sueltos- dijo la chica alada creando la misma luz de antes.

Estaba aterrado no podía creer lo que sucedía, realmente iba a morir -¡e-espera detent-!- intenté decir pero sentí una puñalada en mi pecho, mire hacia abajo y ví esa luz atravezandome el pecho.

-Ahh,ahh- no pude ni realizar palabras ni gritar, todo a mi alrededor se volvía borroso, cuando retiro la luz de mi pecho la chica alada se fue, no pude sostenerme y termine acostado en un charco de mi propia sangre.

-¿ _Realmente así es como termina toda mi vida?, en un charco de sangre sin haber hecho nada util en mi vida, toda mi vida me han llamado Dame-tsuna por no ser capaz de nada y aqui estoy probando que era verdad-_ pensé con mis ultimos momentos de vida, pude sentir como salían lagrimas de mis ojos.

- _¡p-pero quiero hacer algo de utilidad, quiero ayudar a mi madre, quiero poder hacer amigos, quiero hacerme una persona fuerte, quiero dejar de ser tan malo en la escuela, quiero...quiero...yo..quiero...yo quiero..!-_ sentí un impulso en mi cuerpo por lo que iba a decir, una sensación electrica recorría mi cuerpo y la descargué con mi ultima voluntad -¡YO QUIERO VIVIR, ME ASEGURARÉ DE VIVIR HASTA CAMBIAR LO QUE SOY!- grité como nunca en mi vida.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna**

Tsuna estaba casi muerto tirado en su propia sangre, de la nada con su grito su cuerpo se estremecía, se ponía lentamente de pie con mucha dificultad, sus ojos se habian cambiado a un color naranja.

Cuando pudo mantener el equilibrio empezó a moverse, caminó muy lentamente, pero aunque le doliera este gran esfuerzo siguió caminando, camino, camino, camino y continuo caminando el moribundo Tsuna hasta llegar a las calles de un vecindario que no conocía.

Sin embargo este acto de gran fuerza de voluntad es increible, la vida tiene sus limites en cuanto a lo que es un milagro como este, Tsuna ya no pudo seguir de pie cayendo al piso una vez mas pero el todavia seguía sin rendirse, empezó a arrastrarse sin rumbo con la esperanza de poder vivir.

-Supongo que tuviste un encuentro con algo bastante malo sino me equivoco- dijo una voz, el moribundo chico alzó un poco la mirada pero seguía viendo todo borroso por lo que la voz no era mas que una mancha, con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas se arrastro a la figura borrosa que pudo ver y agarró su pie.

-y-yo...q-quiero...vivir- dijo Tsuna agotando sus ultimas fuerzas antes de caer inconsciente sin soltar el pie de la persona.

-hmm, interesante aun en tu situación sigues aferrandote a la vida a pesar de ser un inutil, no sé ¿si es algo de admirar o simple terquedad?, otras personas ya abrian aceptado la muerte si hubiran vivido lo que tu has vivido- dijo la persona viendo como se aferra a ella.

-Muy bien voy a cumplir tu deseo tu deseo, viviras para servirme Sawada Tsunayoshi, vive por mi- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo.

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

Era la mañana, estaba abriendo mis ojos cansadamente, cuando tuve suficinte conciencia me levante rapidamente -¿qué fue ese sueño? no creí que soñaría algo así, ¡ahhhh, maldición otra vez voy a llegar tarde!- dije desesperadamente saltando de la cama a prepararme.

Saliendo de mi casa sentí que el sol me fastiaba bastante, pero lo más fue que estaba corriendo más rapido que antes, nunca antes había corrido así, muy pronto llegué a la academia vi que a muchos les sorprendía verme a tiempo en la academia.

- _¿Cómo corrí tan rapido?, soy el que tiene el peor estado fisico de la clase, ahh no importa estoy muy feliz de que no seré regañando por Souna-senpai-_ pensé alegremente mientras iba al salon de clases.

En el aula pude ver a Koneko-chan adentro, me envió una mirada fría pero no como lo hace usualmente, después giro su cabeza ignorandome, - _¿qué le pasa hoy?, aunque no es que hoy sea un dia normal-_ pensé al ver esto, pero decidí pasarlo por alto.

En la clase por alguna razón podia oir los susurros de mis compañeros muy claro, esto me esta enloqueciendo honestamente, tantas cosas raras estan pasando hoy, no podía concentrarme asi que mire por la ventana y pude ver la clase de educación fisica de tercer año.

- _ehhh, no hay nada más entretenido aghh-_ pensé cansadamente; sin embargo algo me sorprendió, uno de los de tercer año me miraba fijamente.

Una hermosa mujer con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que a parte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta.

Si, era Rias Gremory una de las Onee-samas de la academia, - _¡hiiiee! ¿por qué me mira tan fijamente?-,_ pero ella decidió conecentrarse en su clase ignorandome.

Después de clases, estaba dirigiendome a casa, pero algo me dio curiosidad en el camino mis ojos podian ver bastante bien a pesar de que estaba de noche, mire hacia un lado y reconocí que este era el lugar donde había quedado inconsciente en mi sueño.

Me parecía muy curioso sea como mi sueño, - _supongo que a veces suceden estas cosas-_ pensé tratando de razonar, decidí continuar mi camino, pero sentí que alguien me observaba, mire en esa dirección y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Alli estaba, era una mujer altacon una figura delgada. Tenía el pelo largo con un color similar al azul marino, sobreponiéndosele en el ojo derecho y ocultando el color de sus marrones ojos. Su atuendo consistía en una gabardina abierta de un color Violeta oscuro, con el cuello de las solapas abierto, una Minifalda oscura que hacía juego con los zapatos de tacón alto negros. También llevaba un collar de oro alrededor del cuello.

\- Lo sabía, Raynare es demasiado confiada en estas cosas pero descuida yo acabaré con tu existencia- dijo la mujer antes de que de su espalda brotaran un par de alas negras.

- _Ahh, otra chica alada-_ pensé mientras me quedaba paralizado ante la situación, salí de mi conmoción e intente huir dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero termine haciendo un salto largo que no creo que sea humanamente posible.

\- Ohh, así que eres de los que huyen, bien así es más interesante- dijo mientras creaba una luz extraña en sus manos como la chica alada de mi sueño.

Sabiendo lo que me esperaba intente escapar pero ella arrojo la luz y me atravesó el estómago, caí de rodillas, toqué un poco la punta y eso solo quemó la palma de mi mano.

\- Los demonios no pueden tocar nuestras lanzas de luz, así que no te molestes en hacerlo lo único que conseguirás es hacerte más daño- dijo la mujer alada de manera condescendiente.

Seguí tratando de huir pero no podía ni moverme y caí derrotado al piso perdiendo mi conciencia.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna**

\- No entiendo como sobreviviste la primera vez, hasta alguien como raynare debería de haber podido asesinar a alguien tan débil como tu, solo eres un Dame-akuma- decía la mujer como si Tsuna aún pudiera escucharla, con intenciones de terminar con su vida creó otra lanza de luz.

\- Recomiendo que detengas hacer lo que planeas hacer, ese chico de ahí es mi siervo aunque puede ser inútil acabare con tu vida si lo asesinas- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La mujer alada giró para mirar quien le hablaba, -ohh, así que este inútil es el siervo de una demonio muy influyente, bueno se que no puedo ganar con tu caballería a tu lado, así adiós- dijo la mujer alada volando fuera del lugar.

\- Bien, ahora yo me encargaré de él, ustedes pueden volver a casa- dijo haciendo que sus acompañantes se marcharan.

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

Era la mañana, la luz del sol penetraba mi rostro, abrí lentamente mis parpados, pudé ver que estaba en mi habitación, - _volví a tener un sueño extraño-_ pensaba mientras me sentaba en la cama -pero ese sueño era demasiado real...ah, ¿por qué estoy desnudo?- me pregunté.

-En serio, después todo lo ocurrido ¿es lo primero que te preguntas?- dijo una voz que me resultaba familiar, mire en la dirección de la voz y ahí es cuando la ví.

-¡So-Souna-senpai, ¿qué hace en mi habitación?, no más importante aún ¿qué hace en mi departamento?!- pregunté muy sorprendido por lo que sucede mientras me ponía de pie en mi cama.

-Antes de responder cualquier pregunta, ¿podrías cubrir la bestia que cuelga entre tus piernas?- miré y me dí cuenta de que me olvide de que estaba desnudo, rapidamente me cubrí con la sabana, sabía muy bien que mi rostro estaba sonrojado pero ahora no era momento de eso.

-Para responderte te primero que nada no me llamo Shitori Souna, mi verdadero nombre es Sona Sitri y soy un demonio, tu Sawada Tsubayoshi eres mi siervo- dijo ella sacando un par de alas de murcielago de su espalda _-¡hiiee ¿qué sucede aqui?!-_ grité en mi mente.


	2. chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

Estaba sin palabras no sabia que decir ante esto, -¿de-demonio? entoces todo lo que decian en la religión ¿es verdad?- era lo unico podía decir en ese momento al ver a Souna-senpai de esa forma.

-Si, solo hasta cierto punto, los humanos inventarón detalles innecesarios en varias partes de la biblia- dijo mientras obsevaba mi habitación.

-Tu fuiste atacado por un angel caido hace dos dias, te encontre a la mitad de la calle arrastrandote, estabas diciendo que deseabas vivir así que como demonio cumplí tu deseo, convirtiendote en uno- me explicó Souna-senpai, no podia creerlo, ¿realmente todo lo que soñe era verdadero?, - podría explicarte más pero tenemos que irnos a la escuela- dijo dirigiendose a la salida.

-¡E-espera! ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?- todavia tenía una duda en mi cabeza por la que tenía más curiosidad.

-Pregunta rapido que no quiero llegar tarde- me dijo con bastante molestia.

-¿Por qué estas en mi casa y por qué estoy desnudo?- eso era lo que más me urgía saber.

-Esas son dos preguntas por si no te diste cuenta, bueno tu fuiste atacadó anoche otra vez por un angel caído, por lo que tuve que llevarte a un lugar seguro para poder tratar tus heridas y es más facil con el contacto corporal directo- me dijo haciendome poner nervioso por la ultima parte.

-¿P-Por contacto corporal directo... no te referiras a...?- pregunté queriendo confirmar lo que pensaba.

-Si, yo también estuve desnuda contigo anoche- dijo sin preocuparse por lo que decía, al confirmar solo podía sentir vergüenza, - _¡Argggh, no puedo creerlo Souna-senpai estuvó conmigo desnuda toda la noche! aunque estoy más enojado por no haber estado consciente, ¡no, no debo pensar cosas así o seré un pervertido como Hyoudou-senpai!-._

-Bueno, vistete rapido y vamonos o me iré sin ti- dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto.

Me vestí rapido y preparé un pan con mermelada comiendomelo rapidamente, salí con Souna-senpai dirigiendonos a la academia.

Cuando llegamos a la academia solo podia oir como los estudiantes se horrorizaban por verlo con la presidenta del consejo, - _¿qué hace Dame-tsuna con Shitori-senpai?, -ese maldito inútil ensuciara el aire de Shitori-senpai con su presencia-_ era lo más dicho por los estudiantes aunque yo veo a Souna-senpai casi todo los dias por llegar tarde.

-Sawada, enviaré a un mensajero después de clases por ti, hasta luego- dijo dirigiendose a clases.

-Hasta luego, Souna-senpai- me dispusé a dirigirme a clases.

Era la tarde, las clases ya habían acabado, el mensajero de Souna-senpai estaba conmigo dirigiendonos a la oficina del consejo.

El mensajero era Genshirou Saji, es un hombre joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises, es el secretario del consejo estudiantil.

Finalmente llegamos a la oficina y procedimos a entrar pude ver a Souna-senpai sentada en su silla junto al resto del consejo.

Estaba Nimura Ruruko, pequeña con el pelo castaño en dos coletas y los ojos verdes. Su cabello tiene un par de clips de color verde.

A su lado estaba Hanakai Momo, una mujer con el pelo blanco y los ojos azules.

Sentada en una silla cercana estaba Tomoe Meguri, es una mujer con el pelo rojizo y ojos marrones. Su cabello cuenta con flequillo y una antena que sobresale de la parte superior.

Shinra-senpai estaba al lado de Yura Tsubasa, es una chica alta con pelo azul, hasta los hombros y ojos a juego. Ella tiene el aspecto básico de una luchadora, y tiene una cara bishounen.

-Bienvenido Sawada, Saji ¿podrías cerrar la puerta?- solicitó Souna-senpai, Genshirou-senpai la obedeció, -bien, ahora podemos comenzar- cuando terminó de hablar a todos en la sala le brotaron alas de la espalda incluyendome.

-¡Hiiieee!- no pude evitar asustarme al ver alas salidas de mi espalda, a todos se les escapó una pequeña risa por mi reacción, no pude evitarme sonrojarme por ello.

-Cómo veras Sawada, todos aqui somos demonios todos ellos son mis siervos, las criaturas que te atacarón antes eran angeles caídos, angeles que por pensamientos y actos impuros fueron expulsados del cielo pero aún conservan bastante de sus poderes sagrados, ellos manipulan a los humanos para atacarnos, también estan los angeles que tienen ordenes de Dios para eliminarnos, por lo que estamos en peligro constante- me explicó Souna-senpai aunque sinceramente no logré entender la mayor parte.

-Lo que conoces como el consejo estudiantil es solo una fachada para encubrirnos, así que ahora te pregunto ¿qué causó que un angel caído quisiera asesinarte?- me preguntó.

-Ehhh, pues estaba volviendo a mi casa después de haber hecho unas compras, había ido a descansar a un parque y ví a Hyoudou-senpai con una chica que se transformó en un angel caído y apuñaló a Hyoudou-senpai, me asusté e iba a intentar huir pero las bolsas de las compras se rompierón y la chica se dió cuenta de mi presencia e intentó asesinarme- le explique lo sucedido a Souna-senpai.

-Te refieres a Hyoudou Issei ¿cierto?- me preguntó, a lo cual asentí dandole la razón, -entonces esa es la razón por la que Rias renació a ese pervertido- dijo, haciendome dar cuenta de algo.

-Espera, entonces ¿Rias-senpai tambien es un demonio y renació a Hyoudou-senpai?- pregunté queriendo confirmarlo.

-Me sorprende que dijeras algo así, supongo que eres más inteligente de lo que pensé pero tienes razón Rias es un demonio y también tiene siervos a su cuidado- dijo ella condescendientemente - _ahí va otro golpe a mi autoestima-_ pensé mientras un aura deprimente me envolvía.

-Pero Souna-senpai, ¿por qué un angel caído querría matar a Hyoudou-senpai?- pregunté ya que eso no ha sido explicado.

-Cierto no lo he explicado, veras Sawada en este mundo existe algo llamado sacred gear, un sacred gear es una habilidad extraña que fue creada por Dios y reside dentro del cuerpo de varios humanos como parte del su sistema de promulgar milagros, ya que estos son creación de Dios los angeles caidos resentidos por su caida asesinan a los portadores de sacred gear como insulto a Dios y según lo que nos contaste Hyoudou ha de poseer uno- me explicó pero solo pudé entender de un poco.

-Entiendo, me alegra que Hyoudou-senpai este con vida- dije con alivio de que saliera bien la situación.

-Bien, ahora pasemos a lo que son tus responsabilidades, Shinra dame los panfletos- tras decir eso Shinra-senpai trajo una caja llena de unos panfletos con un simbolo en ellos - hay humanos que quieren realizar contratos con demonios pero no son capaces de dibujar los circulos de invocación por lo que es tu deber repartirlos y realizar contratos para ganar poder- me dijo Souna-senpai.

-E-Espere Souna-senpai, acaba de contarme muchas cosas y no he aceptado del todo que soy un demonio, más importante aún esos son demasiados panfletos- protesté ante la situación.

-Huhh, Sawada ¿acaso estas cuestionandome?- dijo Souna-senpai de manera amenzadora a lo que negué con mi cabeza varias veces, -bueno, no es que tengas muchas opciones en este punto y por favor ahora que eres mi siervo refierete a mi como Kaichou-, - _¡Hiieee!, ella si que es un demonio de eso no hay duda-_ asentí ante esto aceptando mi destino.

-No te preocupes Tsuna-kun, no es tan malo ser un demonio, te acostumbras al hecho después de un par de dias- dijo Hanakai-senpai intentando consolarme.

-¿Enserio, Hanakai-senpai no me mientes?- pregunté esperanzado con ojos llorosos, pero me dí cuenta que Hanakai-senpai tenía un pequeño sonrojo pero no me parecía enferma.

-¡Si, mientras estes conmigo te aseguro que no la pasaras mal por favor llamame Momo, jeje siempre quise un adorable Kouhai!- dijo animadamente mientras me abrazaba fuertemente - _¡Ehh, una linda chica me está abrazando!-_ pensé sonrojandome fuertemente.

-¡No es justo Momo, yo también quiero abrazarlo!- dijo protestando Tomoe-senpai, ella quitó del abrazo de Hanakai-senpai y empezó a abrazarme.

-¡Ladrona, ese es mi lindo Kouhai!- dijo sacandome del abrazo jalandome de un brazo mientras Tomoe-senpai me jalaba del otro, - _¡hieee, me van arrancar los brazos, lo sabía los demonios son malvados!-_ pensé temiendo por mis brazos.

-¡No seas tacaña, el también es mi Kouhai!- protestó Tomoe-senpai.

-Suficiente, dejen de pelear por ese inútil y dejen que vaya a trabajar- dijo Kaichou haciendo que dejaran de arrancarme los brazos, -ahora Sawada sino te vas a entregar estos panfletos en diez segundos recibiras otro castigo, asegurate de volver en tres horas- dijo imponentemente, a lo que asentí rapido y cogí la caja abandonando el edificio escolar.

 ** _Tres horas después_**

Volví a la oficina del consejo cansado por haber estado repartiendo los panfletos, muchas personas al verme desesperado se asustaban y se iban rapido, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para entregarlos todos, abrí la puerta de oficina y pudé a todos los miembros tomando el té relajados - _¡maldición, todos ustedes estan tomando el té mientras yo trabajaba como burro que injusto!-_ pensé enfadado.

-Oh, estas de vuelta Sawada espero que hayas entregado los panfletos- dijo Kaicho mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-Si Kaichou, apenas lo logré a tiempo- dije mientras me sentaba en un sofa junto a Genshirou-senpai, Hanakai-senpai fue amable y me sirvió un poco de té.

-Gracias Hanakai-senpai-dije con una sonrisa por el té.

-No hay problema Tsuna-kun, pero te pedí que me llamaras Momo- dijo mirandome fijamente.

-Ehh, pero no creo que sea apropiado ya que eres mi senpai- intenté protestar un poco aunque no creo que funcione.

-No, tienes que hacerlo como tu senpai y superior como demonio- dijo tratando de convencerme, sabía que iba insistir hasta que lo haga.

-Esta bien,...Mo-Momo-senpai- intenté decir su nombre pero tartamudeé, pero por la expresión de su rostro creo que eso la hizó feliz.

-Gracias Tsuna-kun- dijo felizmente mientras se volvía a sentar.

Después de haber terminado mi té Kaichou se pusó de pie, ne dirigió la mirada y dijo -bueno ya tuviste un pequeño descanso, tengo un encargo para ti- asentí aunque estuviera cansado, eso no cambiaría nada.

-Mira, Ruruko acaba de ser solicitada para dos encargos, pero ella no puede encargarse al mismo tiempo por li que te mandaremos a ti para realizar uno- Kaichou me explicó la situación.

-Cuento contigo Tsuna-san- dijo Nimura-san haciendo una reverencia.

-Dame tu mano derecha- ordenó Kaicho, estire mi mano y ella dibujo el mismo simbolo de los panfletos, -este es el simbolo de los Sitri, con el puedes identificarte como mi siervo y usar los circulos magicos-.

Shinra-senpai ya había dibujado el mismo simbolo en el piso, -este es el circulo magico, parate en el para poder llegar- obedecí a lo dichó y me paré en el, -suerte Sawada- dijo Kaichou antes de que la habitación se iluminara.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en la sala de un departamento, estaba lleno de pinturas colgadas en las paredes y unas cuantas en caballetes, -huhh, tu no eres Ruruko-chan- dijo una voz, giré a mirarla y ví a un chica con cabello negro corto, ojos cafes y con un delantal puesto lleno de manchas de pintura.

-No, lo siento soy un demonio compañero de Nimura-san, debido a que esta muy ocupada me pidió que viniera en su lugar- le dije explicando la situación.

-Ya veo, si tu eres un demonio como Ruruko-chan, ¿puedes hacer algo increible que tenga poderes?- preguntó la chica.

-Ehh, no creo...es que soy nuevo como demonio por lo que no hago la gran cosa- dije inseguro de como responder.

-ahh, entonces solo eres un inútil cualquiera que no tenia nada mejor que hacer- sacó una conclusió que fue otro golpe a mi autoestima.

-Po-Podria decirse así- dije deprimido _-¿como es posible que apenas la conozca y ya me clasificó de inútil tan solo hablando un minuto?-._

-No es que necesite algo sobrenatural ni nada, solo necesito que modeles para mi nueva pintura- me dijo para que había contactado a los demonios.

-Esta bien empecemos- dije con intención de acabar rapido y poder salir de ahí antes de recibir otro ataque a mi autoestima.

 ** _Unas horas después_**

Ya habían pasado varias horas, estaba caminando por las calles de kuoh ya que no queria arriesgarme a que Kaichou ya tenga otro encargo listo, - _¡eso es explotación!, ya he trabajado más en este dia que en toda mi vida esa chica me hizo quedarme quieto una eternidad, ¡arrghh! ser demonio es muy dificil, lo peor es que no logré que pudiera hacer un contrato conmigo-_ pensé quejandome de mi destino.

Mientras caminaba me congelé donde estaba, -Esta sensación...es la misma que con ellas- dije sin poder reaccionar.

-Así que tu eres el niño que no pudierón eliminar Raynare ni Kalwarner, pero yo no soy como esas dos inutiles- dijo una voz, giré a ver y vi que era un hombre con gabardina bastante alto, su cabello apenas se veia a causa del sombreo que tenía, de su espalda brotaron un par de alas negras.

-¡Ahhh, u-un a-angel caído!- dije señalandolo, - _¡maldición, ya es la tercer dia seguido que me encuentro con uno, ¿acaso soy un iman para ellos?-_.

-Si, soy el angel caído Dohnaseek para servirte, voy acabar con tu vida como servicio especial- dijo mientras creaba una lanza de luz, me la arrojórozandome la mejilla, - _maldición esa cosa arde-_ pensé cubriendome la mejilla, el empezó a arrojarme otra la cual pudé esquivar apenas.

Intente correr, pero me bloqueó el paso y apuñalo mi pierna con su lanza, me alejé rapidamente de él pero eso solo causó que mi pierna me doliera más.

- _Rapido piensa en algo, ¡maldición, si tan solo fuera más fuerte!-_ era lo único que pudé pensar antes de el angel caído usara su lanza para cortarme el pecho haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

-Jaja, no entiendo ¿cómo no pudieron eliminar a una miserable rata como tu? solo eres un Dame-Akuma que no puede ni defenderse, jajaja- dijo burlanose de mi.

- _El tiene razón, solo soy un inútil que estuvó en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, me envolví en este mundo de demonios para terminar de la misma manera, solo...soy un inútil, pero en algun momento llegué a pensar que podia cambiar eso ahora que me había convertido en demonio, llegué a pensar que como demonio podía adquirir fuerza, podría haber hecho amigos y cambiar lo que soy, ¡arrghhh como me enoja, todos se han burlado de mi, hasta este sujeto se esta riendo de mi, SOLO QUIERO HACER QUE SE CALLE ROMPIENDOLE LA CARA A ESE DESGRACIADO!...pero lo que más quiero es...¡SUPERARME!-._

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Se podía ver como Tsuna estaba brillandole las manos con un resplandor naranja, su frente estaba igual, como si fuera un milagro puso un expresión furiosa en su cara saliendole una flama anaranjada de la frente mientras se levantaba, **-¡REEEEBOORRRNNN!-** gritó como si fuera la primera vez que gritaba en su vida.

 **-¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD!-** gritó mientras que de sus manos se convertían en un par de guantes negros con dedos metalicos con placas de metal que tenían una X en ellas.

-¡Maldición!, no sabía que este niño tenia un sacred gear esto solo complica mi trabaj- no pudó terminar de hablar por que el puño de Tsuna que estaba rodeado de flamas anaranjadas había conectado con su cara haciendolo estrellarse contra la pared.

Tsuna se dirigió a donde lo mandó a estrellar, para verlo salir volando sosteniendose su cara que le salía humo de ella, -¡desgraciado, como te atreves a tocarme con tus sucias manos de demonio, muere!- dijo creando su lanza para atacar a Tsuna, pero Tsuna ya estaba el cielo volando con sus alas de murcielago, le envió otro golpe que apenas pudó bloquear con su lanza; sin embargo la fuerza del golpe lo empujo otra vez a tierra.

Tsuna bajó sin titubear, enterrando su puño en el estomago del angel caído, el angel caído solo pudo escupir sangre de su boca antes de ser atacado por una serie de golpes en su cara y estómago haciendolo retroceder.

-¡Maldito, no puedo creer que me hagas retirarme pero no creas que has ganado, volveré a acabar contigo!- dijo elevado en el cielo con el rostro magullado sostenienose el estómago, se giró para irse pero no lo logró ya que Tsuna ya estaba detras de él agarrando sus alas con su manos en llamas -¡ARRRGGHH, QUEMA, QUEMA!-.

 **-NO IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE-** gritó Tsuna al hombre alado, lo arrojó al piso creando un crater en este, Tsuna se dejo caer encima de él enterrando sus pies en su espalda a lo que el solo gritó de dolor, **-YA NO HUIRÁS-** grito antes de tomar sus dos alas arrancandolas de la espalda del hombre en el crater.

-¡ARRGHHH!- lo único que pudó hacer era gritar, antes de que Tsuna tomara su cabello alzandolo hasta estar a la altura de su cara, -¡POR FAVOR PERDONAME, A CAMBIO SERE TU SIRVIENT- no pudó terminar su frase a causa de que Tsuna había atravesado su pecho con su mano derecha.

Tsuna sacó su mano la cual estaba bañada en sangre, lanzó al angel sin alas muerto como si fuera un costal de papas sin mirar donde lo lanzó, la flama de su cabeza empezo a desaparecer hasta que ya no estaba, sus guantes desaparecieron y al ya salir de ese estado su cayó inconsciente.

Después de un rato Tsuna se pudo levantar, estaba mirando confundido donde estaba, -¿qué pasó, donde estoy?- se preguntó antes de que una serie de recuerdos de lo sucedido lo invadieran, al recordar lo que había hecho miro a un lado y vió el cadaver del angel caído con un agujero en su pecho, al verlo Tsuna no resistió y vomitó.

-¡Arrggh!, ¿qué he hechó? acabó de matar a alguién- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos por lo que había hecho.

 ** _Punto de vista de Tsuna_**

-¡No es cierto, no es cierto!, yo...no podría- dije intentando negar los hechos, pero solo estaba intentanfo consolarme.

-No tiene caso que intentes negarlo Sawada- dijo una voz, giré a mirar y vi a Kaichou acercandose a mi.

-Ka-Kaichou, ¿qué hace aqui?- apesar de lo sucedido no puedo evitar tener curiosidad.

-Todos estaban preocupados por el que no habias vuelto, por lo que vine a buscarte, presencié lo sucedido iba a intervenir pero...sucedió eso, no tenia idea de que tuvieras un sacred gear, supongo que por eso volvierón a buscarte- dijo intentado explicarme.

-Yo tampoco...pero acabó de usarlo, lo usé para matar a alguién, soy un monstruo, tú misma visté como me compor- no pude terminar porque Kaichou me había abofeteado.

-No seas un llorón Sawada lo hecho, hecho está no podrás cambiar eso si importar cuanto llores, te lamentes y te autocompadezcas, sé hombre y acepta lo que has hecho continuando con tu vida- dijo duramente Kaichou, aunque sus palabras eran duras pudé ver la expresión de su cara, estaba preocupada, creo me covencía para que dejara de buscar excusas para menospreciarme.

-Aún así, sino lo haciás hubieras muerto...eso me habría hecho muy triste- dijo Kaichou haciendo algo de lo que no creí capaz, me estaba abrazando, -tomá esto como una lección de supervivencia que necesitaras siéndo un demonio, sino matas te matarán, y no quiero que mi precioso siervo este fuera de mi lado- dijo Kaichou sonriendo, era una sonrisa casí imperceptible pero lo estaba haciendo - _es la primera vez que la veo sonreir, es muy linda haciendolo-_ no pudé evitar pensar.

-Esta bien Kaicho, pero no quiero estar más en este lugar- dije para que nos fueramos, Kaichou asintió y abandonamos ese lugar.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Estaba en el la oficina del consejo, Kaichou había explicadó lo que pasó la noche anterior, Momo-senpai y Tomoe-senpai estaban aferradas a mi tratando de consolarme.

-Sawada, hay algo que me inquieta- dijo Kaichou repentinamente, -los demonios tenemos una basta información de la gran mayoría los sacred gear, pero el tuyo no he logradó identificarlo, mi familia no tiene registro de un sacred gear con forma de guantes capaz de generar flamas, ¿podrias activarlo para ver si puedo conseguir más información?- dijo explicandome su inquietud.

-Esta bien, pero no sé cómo activarlo- dije explicandole mi incapacidad de activarlo.

-Eso puede resolverse bastante facíl, Sawada piensa en tí como anoche, siente la energía que sentisté en ese momento- me dió una sugerencia, hicé lo que me pidió, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme, pensé en el calor que sentí en mis manos en cómo la ira se desbordaba, pero no creo que halla cambiado algo, abrí mis ojos y pude ver a todos muy impresionados.

Mire hacía abajo y pudé ver los mismos guantes de anoche, -así que ese es el sacred gear de Tsuna-kun, ¡es muy genial!- dijo Tomoe-senpai viendo los guantes.

-Muy bien Sawada, ahora alza tus manos para que pueda examinarlos- asentí a la solicitus de Kaichou, alzé mis manos al frente, Kaichou se acercó a ellos fijandose en los detalles.

-¿Vo-Vongola, qué es eso?, nunca había oido esa palabra- dijo Kaichou, era una palabre extraña escrita en las placas de los guantes.

Kaichou miró a los demas esperando una respuesta pero andie teniá idea de que siginfica, a lo que Kaichou solo suspiró sin molestrase más en ello.

-Sawada activa las flamas de anoche- me ordenó Kaichou, intenté varias veces pero no lograba hacerlo, inclusó hicé multiples poses que solo le causarón gracia a los demas.

-Lo siento Kaichou, no puedo hacerlo- me disculpé por mi impotencia.

-Esta bien, solo requieres practica constante para descubrir cómo usarlo- dijo aceptando los hechos, -puedes retirarte Sawada por hoy, trata de descansar el resto del dia- asentí retirandome de la oficina.

 ** _Una hora después_**

Ya había salido de las instalaciones escolares, estaba recorriendo las calles de kuoh sin ningun destino en especifico, - _huuhh, puedo materializar mi sacred gear pero no puedo usarlo cómo se deberia, es muy frustrante-_ sin fijarme por donde iba choqué con alguién que se había quedado parado.

-lo siento, ¿ehhh, Hyoudou-senpai?- logré ver que era Hyoudou-senpai.

-Ahh, Dame-tsu- oh lo siento Tsuna-san cadi me equivocó- dijo disculpandosé, no lo culpó ese apodo se ha vuelto muy popular por lo que es normal que la gente lo diga de forma autómatica.

-No, yo lo siento Hyoudou-senpai choqué contigo por no fijarme, no te preocupes por el apodo ya me acostumbré, no necesitas usar el honorifico, dime Tsuna- dije haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Esta bien, puedes llamarme Issei- dijo amablemente olvidandose de que lo choqué, - _es muy amable, sería popular con las chicas sino fuera tan pervertido-_ pensé viendo cómo era Hyoudou-senpai.

-Bien, entonces Issei-senpai ¿cómo estas lidiando con el hecho de ser un demonio?- le pregunté, hace tiempo que me dá curiosidad ese asunto.

-¡Ehhh!, ¿tú cómo lo sabes?- preguntó muy sorprendido porque lo supiera, - _supongo que Rias-senpai no le cuenta mucho de esto-_.

-Pues, me convertí en un demonio también- le expliqué pero solo parece que lo hicé tener más dudas, -ehh, el dia que fuiste atacado por el angel caído en el parque, yo estaba en el parque tambien y presencié lo que pasó, lastimosamente ella se dió cuenta de mi presencia y me dejo malherido tambien, jeje-.

-¡Ehhh!, Tsuna también estabas ahí que casualidad, lo sieto mucho por lo que te sucedió- Issei-senpai volvió a disculparse.

-No te preocupes- dije mientras empezamos a caminar junto al otro por un rato hablando acerca de cómo nos sentimos por habernos convertido en demonio, le conté que Kaichou era tambien un demonio junto al consejo estudiantil, se sorprendió mucho al enterarse.

-¡kuhh!- escuchamos un gemido y vimos a una monja tirada en el piso, Issei-senpai pusó una cara pervertida ya que se podián ver sus bragas, le dí un pisotón en el pie para hacerlo volver al mundo real, ayudamos a la monja a levantarse.

-Muchas gracias, huh- nos dijo antes de que su velo saliera volando por el viento, tiene un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior, inclinándose hacia atrás.

- _Que linda-_ fue lo que pensé cuando la ví, Issei-senpai la ayudó a recoger su velo, Issei-senpai se lo entregó -muchas gracias- le agradeció a senpai por el gesto.

-No hay problema, ehh...que buen clima hace hoy- dijo senpai tratando romper el hielo.

-ahh, disculpenme pero creó que me perdí- dijo timidamente explicandono su situación.

-No hay problema, nosotros te ayudaremos, yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi pero puedes llamarme Tsuna y el es Hyoudou Issei, - le dije presentandonos.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Asia Argento, agradezco mucho su ayuda. Quería llegar a la iglesia de esta ciudad pero no logré guiarme-.

-Tranquila nosotros sabemos donde esta- dijo Issei-senpai, por lo estuvimos caminando guiando a Asia-san, en el camino nos encontramos un niño con la rodilla raspada, Asia-san se acercó a él y salió una luz verde de sus manos curando su herida,- _eso es sin duda un sacred gear-_ pensé impresionado de uqe Asia-san tenga uno.

Después de un rato caminado pudimos ver a lo lejos la iglesia, Asia-san se alegró nos habia invitado a acompañarla pero desistimos ya que tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la iglesia, nos despedimos de Asia-san la cual nos había dicho que volernos a ver, Issei-senpai y yo caminamos un poco más antes separarnos.

 ** _Departamento de Tsuna_**

Estaba en mi cama pensando en los eventos acontecidos hoy, - _Asia-san tiene un sacred gear, posiblemente los angeles caidos ya se dierón cuenta de ello por lo que puede que pronto vayan por ella-_ pensé preocupado po Asia-san.

Intenté ya no pensar en el tema para poder dormir, cambie mis posiciones en la cama hasta que al fin pudé empezar a dormirme sin saber que tendría un muy raro sueño.

 ** _S_** ** _ueño de Tsuna_**

Me encontraba al frente de una mansión, miré a mi alrededor confundidó, - _¿Cómo llegué aqui y donde estoy?-_ me pregunté antes de que las puertas de la mansión se abrieran.

-¡Hiieee!- no pudé evitar hacer mi sonido caracteristico, ya no sabía que hacer entre temeroso en la mansión, me fije y era una gran mansión en el interior tenia grandes cuadros en sus paredes, mesas artesanas de apariencia muy caras, un gran y elegante candelabro colgado en el techo, había unas largas y elegantes escaleras en las cuales al frente de ellas se encontraba un hombre de alto de cabello rubio erizado con una flama en su frente, con un traje muy caro con chaleco y un manto en el, también tenia ojos anaranjados.

-Bienvenido Tsunayoshi- dijo el hombre elegante, me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre.

-Ehh, disculpe ¿cómo sabe mi nombre y podria decirme donde estoy?- pregunté.

-Esta es la mansió vongola el hogar de la familia vongola, mucho gusto en conocerte Tsunayoshi soy Giotto Vongola- dijo amablemente presentandose.

-¡Espera!, ¿acabas de decir vongola, cómo lo escrito en mi sacred gear?- pregunté al darme cuenta de ello.

-Así es, tu sacred gear se llama los X Gloves, son unos guantes especiales que solo mis descendientes han podido nacer teniendo este sacred gear, así que por eso no creo que puedas encontrar información acerca de ellos- me explicó Giotto.

- _Se llaman X Gloves eh, así que por eso Kaichou no pudó encontrar información acerca de ellos, ¡espera, el dijo solo sus descendientes pueden nacer con este sacred gear!-_ pensé al darme cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Sí, solo tus descendientes pueden tener este sacred gear eso quiere decir que soy...?- pregunté.

-Si, Tsunayoshi tu eres un descendiente mio- me confirmó Giotto.

-Pero, ¿qué es la familia vongola?- pregunté ya eso no lo ha dichó.

-La familia vongola era una familia de mafiosos hace muchos años, que en su tiempo era la más respetada y poderosa pero con el tiempo fue perdiendo poder e influencía debido a una familia rival quería destruirla, lo que la hizó debilitarse y al entrar en una guerra de mafias lo que causó su extinción- me contó los resultados de la historia.

-¿¡Ma-Mafia, los vongola era una familia criminal!?- pregunté.

-No originalmente, empezó como un grupo de vigilantes que ya estaban cansados de la corrupción de la justicia, y decidierón hacer verdadera justicia por sus propias manos, pero con el tiempo después de la muerte del fundador de la familia empezó a meterse en negocios criminales lo que la llevó a su extinción-.

-Ehh, entoces no son tan malos, pero ¿por qué estas aquí contandome esto?- pregunté al no quedarne claro ese hecho.

-Oh cierto, eso debe a que soy el fundador de vongola, soy el dueño original de los X Gloves, al momento de mi muerte fuí asignado a estar dentro de ellos para guiar a sus usuarios- me respondió.

-ehh, tu eres el fundador de la familia que impresionante, ¿e-espera, sí estas aqui para guiarme entonces cómo puedo activar las Llamas de los guantes?- le pregunté esperanzado ya que así tal vez pueda ayudar a Kaichou.

-hmm, sí te refieres a las Llamas de la ultima voluntad para ello requieres un maestro en la realidad para que puedas dominarlas-.

-¿Llamas de la ultima voluntad?- pregunté al no saber lo que eran.

-Son unas flamas que son la forma materializada de la energía de vida, muy pocas personas saben de su existencia y aún más pocas personas son capaces de manejarlas, pero presiento que hay alguién en la realidad que va a estar dispuesto a enseñarte- me dijo dandome unos cuantos detalles de las llamas.

-Entiendo, supongo que solo queda esperar- dije un poco decepcionado.

-Supongo que ya es hora de que despiertes, vuelve en otra ocasión Tsunayoshi- me despidió Giotto antes de despertar.

 ** _Fin del sueño de Tsuna_**

Me desperté, ví mi habitación - _tal vez todo eso no fue real-_.

[ **No, si fué real Tsunayoshi]-** dijo una voz.

Me dí cuenta de que mi mano derecha estaba brillando levemente sincronizada con la voz de Giotto.

-Ehh, ¿puedes hablarme por fuera del sueño?- pregunté al ver esto.

[ **Si puedo, aunque solo una limitada cantidad de veces al dia ya que requiere mucha de mi energía]-** me explicó.

-Eso es impresionante- dije antes de ver el reloj y me fijé que iba llegar tarde sino me voy ahora, -¡Hiiieee, voy a llegar tarde otra vez!-.

Me levanté rapidamente, me pusé mi uniforme, hicé un desayuno rapido y salí corriendo de mi departamento hacia la academia.

 ** _En la oficina del consejo_**

-Sawada, tienes prohíbido volver ha acercarte a la iglesia o a esa monja, ¿entendiste?- Kaichou me estaba regañando ya que se había enterado de lo sucedido ayer con Asia-san.

-Si Kaichou- acepté sin protestar ya que resulta que las iglesias son terrenos de los angeles, por lo que si un demonio se acerca demasiado seria considerado una invasión.

-Bien, ya que lo entiendes hay algo que tienes que hacer- me dijo Kaichou -ha llegado la notificación de que hay un demonio callejero causando problemas, Rias y sus siervos se encargarán de él pero ya que todavía no sabes mucho de como funciona nuestró mundo le pedí el favor de que te permitieran acompañarlos- me explicó mi encargo.

-Disculpé Kaichou, ¿qué es un demonio callejero?- pregunté ya que era la primera vez que oía algo así.

-Un demonio callejero es un demonio que traicionó o asesinó a su amo, ya que no quieren seguir más ordenes, al hacer esto un demonio callejero puede usar su poder sin limites, bien ahora sabes lo que es, dirigete al viejo edifició de la escuela ahí es donde Rias esta siempre con sus siervos- me explicó, asentí al entender salí de la oficina dirigiendome al viejo edifició.

Al llegar toqué la puerta y pudé oir "puedes pasar", por lo que abrí la puerta y entré, -disculpe mi intromisión- dije al entrar.

-Ahh, tu eres el más reciente siervo de Sona, te estabamos esperando- dijo Rias-senpai.

Pudé ver a todos los siervos de Rias-senpai, estaba Himejima Akeno, una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que Rias-senpai con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar.

Sentado en el sofa estaba Kiba Yuuto es un joven con el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises, es conocido cómo " principe" entre la población femenina de la academia.

Ví que también estaba Issei-senpai en otro sofa y sentada junto a él estaba...-¡ehhhh, Koneko-chan!- me sorprendió mucho que Koneko-chan estaba aqui, - _aunque si lo piensó bien ella pertenecía a este club por lo que no debería ser raro que sea un demonio-._

Ara, ara supongo que ya se conocen ustedes dos, eso hará más facil el trabajo- dijo Rias-senpai bastante feliz con la situación.

Koneko-chan me miró pero procedió a ignorarme al instante desviando su mirada, unas comicas lagrimas salían de mis ojos por eso, - _¿qué habré hecho para que ella me ignore?-_ pensé tristemente.

-Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi pero pueden llamarme Tsuna, soy siervo de Sona Sitri, p-por favor cuiden de mi en este encargo- dije haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien, ya podemos empezar Akeno por favor- Rias-senpai dijo antes de que Akeno-senpai dibujara un circulo magico en el piso que nos transportó a todos cerca de un edifició abandonado.

Entramos en él y llegamos a la planta alta, -Issei, Tsuna ¿están familiarizados con el ajedrez?- nos pregunto Rias-senpai.

-¿El juego de mesa?- preguntó Issei-senpai.

-Si, cómo ama yo soy el rey, ademas existe la reina, los caballeros, los alfiles, las torres y los peones, un demonio especial puede otorgar diversos poderes a las piezas- nos explicó Rias-senpai.

-¿Poderes especiales?- pregunté a lo dichó.

-Se llaman Evil Pieces- dijo Rias-senpai.

-¿Por qué hacen eso?- preguntó Issei-senpai.

-De todas formas pongan atención a como pelean los demonios- dijo advirtiendonos.

-Aqui esta- dijo Koneko-chan

De entre las sombras salió un demonio gigante que tenia el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer almenos la parte superior, la parte inferior era varias patas monstruosas.

-¡Hiiieee!- solo pudé exclamar eso al verlo, pero pudé oir como Issei-senpai solo se fijaba en su busto.

-Demonio callejero Vice, en nombre del clan Gremory te destruiremos- dijo Rias-senpai, el demonio cogió con ambas manos su busto masajeandolo hasta crear circulos magicos que disparó un ácido que derritió la pared esquivandolo por casi golpeandome.

-Yuuto- dijo Rias-senpai

-Si, buchou- dijo mientras desenfundaba una espada antes de desaparecer.

-¿!Desaparecio!?- dijo Issei-senpai antes de que apareciera cortandole los brazos al demonio.

-El es un caballero, su especialidad es la velocidad y su arma la espada- .

Koneko-chan se acerco al demonio que creo dientes que se comieron a Koneko-chan, -¡KONEKO-CHAN!- grité preocupado, pero Koneko-chan había vuelto a abrir los diente antes de golpearlo mandandolo lejos.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, Koneko es la torre, ella es simple tiene fuerza y resistencía sin igual algo como eso no es nada para ella- me explicó Rias-senpai.

Akeno-senpai se acercó al demonio caido, -ara, ara ahora sigo yo- dijo mientras hacía que rayos cayeran en el demonio mientras tenía una cara sonrojada parecía disfrutarlo.

-Akeno es mi reina, su especialidad es el poder magico, ademas ella es una sadica suprema- dijo Rias-senpai mientras veiamos al demonio ser torturado por la sadica Akeno-senpai, -Akeno, es suficiente-.

-¿oh, enserio? que lastima- dijo mientras dejaba de torturarlo retirandose con una cara llena de placer, - _¡hiiieee! no debó molestar a Akeno-senpai nunca-_ pensé temeroso por mi vida.

Rias-senpai se acerco al demonio, -¿algunas ultimas palabras?-.

-Matame- fue lo que respondió

-Muy bien, jaque mate- dijo antes de crear un circulo magico que hizó explotar al demonio callejero sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Terminamos, ahora volvamos a casa- dijo Rias-senpai.

-Espere buchou, ¿qué piezas somos Tsuna y yo?- preguntó Issei-senpai.

-Issei tu eres un peón- dijo Rias-senpai, pude ver a Issei-senpai bastante preocupado por eso, -y tu Tsuna eres una torre como Koneko- me dijo mi pieza.

-Ehh, conque soy una torre, ahh Koneko-chan ¿estas herida?- le pregunté preocupado.

-No, no te preocupes- dijo estoicamente, aunque pudé ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Es un alivio- dije liberandome de mi preocupación.

 ** _Al otro dia_**

Era de noche, había usado el circulo magico para aparecer en la casa de un cliente, - _espero realizar el contrato esta vez o Kaichou va a ponerme más papeleo,¡no quiero eso!-_ pero cuando aparecí todo lugar estaba oscuro.

-Disculpe, solicitó a un demonio- dije al no ver al dueño de la casa, camine un poco pero sentí algo en mi zapato y cuando mire hacía abajo ví que era sangre, -¡Hiiieeee!, sangre- no pudé evitar gritar, vi en que dirección estaba la sangre y pudé ver el cadaver de una persona deformado, sentí ganas de vomitar usando mi mano para cubrir mi boca, era la misma repugnancia que sentí aquella noche.

-Jaja, que gracioso un demonio asqueado por el cadaver de un humano, eres muy interesante- dijo una voz, miré en su dirección y ví a un hombre de cabello corto blanco, ojos rojos y con un traje de sacerdote, - soy Freed,

-T-Tu fuiste el que lo hizó- dije horrorizado.

-Si, es mi maravillosa obra de arte, pero ahora quiero hacer una obra maestra, agradecería mucho sino te movieras- dijo sacando una espada que parecía hecha de luz, el intentó cortarme con au espada pero logré esquivarlo y alejarme.

-¡X Gloves!- invoqué mis guantes para poder lidiar con él, - _¡maldición, tengo miedo no creo que pueda hacer algo contra el, pero sino hago nada me matará!-_ .

El volvió a intentar atacarme, lo gre bloquear un par de sus ataques con las placas de los guantes y esquivar por poco sus ataques, cuando vi una apertura en su lado derecho reaccioné y envié un golpe a sus costillas, lo hicé estrellarse con la pared, - _cierto, soy una torre tengo fuerza de más-_ pensé recordando lo dichó por Rias-senpai.

-¡Yuju, hace tiempo que no recibía un golpe así!- dijo Freed antes de volver a atacarme, esta vez atacó más rapido que antes logró hacerme varios cortes, volví a intentar atacarlo pero el fue más rapido y me hizó un gran corte en la espalda, caí de rodillas por el dolor, -¡jajaja, ya es tu fin Dame-Akuma!- dijo Freed preparandose para acabar conmigo.

-¡Hyaaaa!- oímos un grito, - _¿¡Asia-san, qué esta haciendo aquí!?-_ , ahí estaba Asia-san en la entrada cubriendo su boca por el horror, -¡Señor Freed, ¿qué esta sucediendo?!-.

-Oh, Asia traspasaste la barrera, bien este es el trabajo de los exorcistas, memoriza bien que veras esto muy constante, ahora presencia la caida de este Dame-Akuma- dijo Freed, Asia-san me vió y sus ojos se expandierón por ello.

-T-Tsuna-san, e-es...un demonio- dijo Asia-san al ver la verdad de mi identidad.

-¡Asia-san, ¿qué haces aquí? huye de aquí, este tipo es peligroso!- grité preocupado por la seguridad de Asia-san.

-Huhh, ¡un demonio y una monja que gracioso, ¿acaso esto es amor prohíbido?, jajajaja lo siento Asia pero voy a tener que acabarlo!- dijo diapuesto a acabar con mi vida.

-¡Detengase señor Freed!, sé que hay demonios malvados, pero Tsuna-san no es mala persona es muy amable y me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba, por favor perdone a Tsuna-san- Asia-san intentó evitar que me matará.

-¿Huhh?, ¿qué estas diciendo desgraciada, cómo te atreves a ordenar al señor Freed?- dijo mientras golpeaba a Asia-san tirandola al piso.

-¡No la toques maldito!- le grité intentando ponerme de pie, pero el me pateó en el estómago mandandome al otro lado de la sala.

-¡Cough, maldición!- dije mientras me sostenía el estómago, - _otra vez esta pasando, si tan solo pudiéra activar esas llamas, ¡soy muy inútil, quiero hacer que pagué por lo que hizó, no puede golpear a Asia-san, quiero acabarlo, pero es más fuerte, TENGO QUE SUPERARLO PARA DERROTARLO!-_.

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Tsuna había puesto una expresión furiosa en su cara, una llama anaranjada había nacido de su cabeza, se le vanto del piso y activó las llams de sus guantes.

 **-¡REEEEBOOORRRN!-** gritó al ponerse de pie, **-¡TE HARÉ PAGAR CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD-** gritó antes lanzarse contra Freed, este no tuvó tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el puño de Tsuna fuera a su estómago haciendolo retroceder.

-¡Cough!, así que este demonio todavía quiere retar al señor Freed- dijo antes de atacar a Tsuna cortandole el pecho, confiado de que con eso lo acabaría, pero Tsuna no tuvó reacción por eso y golpeó su cara enviandolo al otro lado de la sala, -¡¿Cómo un demonio no se retuerce de dolor?!- dijo furioso antes de volver contra Tsuna.

Tsuna bloqueaba sus ataques y realizaba contraataques sin problemas, envió golpes a su cara que solo ponían a Freed más furioso, empezando a atacar más rapido a Tsuna el cual no pudó evitar recibir unos cuantos cortes aunque el no se veía afectado por ellos.

Asia al verlos pelear no sabía como reaccionar ya que era la primera vez que veía una peleas así, Tsuna había esquivado una gran ataque al hombro y contraatacó con un uppercut a la mandibula del sacerdote.

Cogió el rostro de Freed y lo estrelló contra la pared, enviandole golpes a todo su cuerpo, estrellaba sus puñis en el rostro Freed en su mayoría, estiró su ultimo golpe hacía atras y lo enterró en la cara destruyendó la pared enviando a Freed al otro lado de esta.

Tsuna retrocedio hasta el centro de la sala y empezó a gemir de cansacio, la llama de su cabeza se desvaneció y Tsuna empezó a reaccionar a los cortes que había sufridó, gimío de dolor poniendose de rodillas, Asia había idó en su ayuda.

 ** _Punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Estaba muy cansado, eso había requerido un gran esfuerzo de mi parte, -Tsuna-san estas muy herido, permiteme ayudarte- dijo Asia-san empezandó a usar su sacred gear.

-Gracias Asia-san, pero ¿éstas bien?- le pregunté al ver un pequeño moretón en su cara.

-Si, estoy bien Tsuna-san, eso fu- no pudó terminar de hablar porque Freed había entrado a la sala a través del agujero de la pared, su cara estaba magullada por los golpes y estaba cojeando mientras avanzaba - _maldición, no creo poder enfrentarme a él otra vez en estas condiciones-_ pensé analizando mi estado.

-Malditó, ¡esó me dolió mucho, ahora te descuartizaré por haberle causado tanto dolor al señor Freed!- habló muy molesto.

-Te sugiero que te detengas- una voz resonó en la habitación un circulo magico apareció en el piso apareciendo Kaichou junto a Shinra-senpai y Genshirou-senpai, -lamento la tardanza Sawada, no creí que hubiera un exorcista en esta área-.

-¡Kaichou!- dije feliz de verla nunca creí que lo estaría.

-¡Desgraciados, voy a matarlos y desmembrarlos a todos!- dijo Freed con una sonrisa maniatica.

-Que boca más vulgar, no puedo creer que sea parte de la iglesia- dijo Shinra-senpai asqueada por Freed.

-No podemos perder tiempo los angeles caidos se dirigen hacia acá, Saji traé a Tsuna y vamonos- dijo Kaichou alo que Genshirou-senpai obedeció.

-¡Espera!, trae a Asia-san también- dije cuando Genshirou-senpai me trajo del brazo al circulo magico.

-No podemos, solo los demonios pueden usar estos circulos magicos- dijo Kaichou, no quisé aceptarlo.

-No te preocupes Tsuna-san, voy a estar bien- dijo Asia-san sonriendome.

-¡No, espera Asia-san!- grité antes de que la sala brillara apareciendo una vez más en la oficina del consejo.

-¡Maldición, ¿por qué no la trajiste con nosotros Kaichou?!- le grité a Kaichou enojado por no haber traido a Asia-san.

-Ya te lo dije no podiamos porque ella no es un demonio, ademas ella es parte de la iglesia es nuestra enemiga deberia aceptar eso- me dijo con una mirada seria.

No dije nada más ya que no importa lo que dijera Asia-san no volverá, -esta bien Kaichou lo entiendo, lo sientó por haberte gritado y gracias por haber salvado al inútil de tu siervo-.

-Esta bien Sawada, al menos lo comprendes, ahora ve a casa a descansar- dijo mientras se iba, Genshirou-senpai y Shinra-senpai me dierón una mirada comprenaiva antes de retirarse.

-Esperame Asia-san que muy pronto de ayudaré- dije de manera determinada, esto no se iba a quedar así.


	3. chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 ** _Punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Estaba en mi departamento, después de lo acontecidó empecé a pensar en cómo podía salvar a Asia-san, pensé muchos posibles escenarios pero para todos requería tener más fuerza, cuando volví a activar las llamas pude tener una ligera idea de cómo volver a hacerlo pero el problema es que cuando salgo de ese estado terminó muy cansado, eso no es de mucha ayuda en combate ademas nada me asegura que pueda volver a activarlas, eso fue todo lo que pensé la semana pasada.

-Agghh, es muy complicado todo esto- dije mientras estaba en la cocina mirando un molde, estava preparando unos brownies ya que Koneko-chan todavía esta molesta creí que seria más facil resolver ese problema primero, apesar de su pequeño tamaño Koneko-chan tiene un apetito voraz.

Pusé el molde de los brownies dentró del horno, esperé a que terminara mientras lo hacía pensé en ¿cómo activar de manera definitiva las llamas?.

 **Supongo que tienes problemas con eso]-** dijo una voz.

-¿Ehh?, Giotto lo siento me olvidé de ti- dije cuando me dí cuenta de que lo olvidé por todo el drama de lo sucedido la semaba pasada.

 **-[No te culpo, todo lo que experimentaste es bastante duro]-** dijo Giotto.

-Bien, ahora que apareciste, ¿podrías darme una pista de como usar las llamas?- pregunté esperanzado.

 **-[Lo siento no puedo, si te doy consejos esos solo serían los que funcionarían conmigo, tendras que averiguarlo tu mismo para poder saber que activa tus llamas]-** dijo explicandome sus razones.

-Esta bien lo entiendo- acepté los hechos, tendré que buscar mi propia respuesta después de todo.

Saqué los brownies del horno, los empaqué en una caja con la esperanza de que Koneko-chan me perdone por lo que sea que haya hecho.

 ** _Al dia siguiente_**

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, tomé la caja de brownies y me acerqué a Koneko-chan, cuando me vio acercarme fingió que yo no existía a lo cual no pude evitar suspirar.

-Koneko-chan, no sé si te hicé algo pero quiero disculparme y por eso te prepare estos brownies- dije abriendo la caja enseñandole su contenido, sus ojos se volvieron brillosos ante la delicia que estaba a su alcance, estiró sus manos para tomar la caja pero la retiré de su alcance, pusó una expresión rriste por eso antes de mirarme, -solo te los daré con una condición, ¿por favor dime que hicé para molestarte?-.

-Esta bien, pero no aqui es mejor afuera- me dijo, asentí y nos dirigimos fuera del salon, en el camino en varias ocasiones Koneko-chan intentó robarme la caja y tuvé que detenerla porque estaba determinado a que me cuente el problema, nos sentamos en una banca en el patio de la academia, Koneko-chan al instante me quitó la caja empezando a comer su contenido.

Después de un tiempo Koneko-chan terminó los brownies, -Koneko-chan, ¿ahora podrias contarme el problema?- le pregunté, Koneko-chan se veía un poco reacia a decirlo pero pusó una cara seria y me miró.

-La verdad es que te odio- dijo estoicamente, al oir eso sentí que mi mente se quebraba, mis ojos habían perdido su brillo y salian lagrimas de ellos.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunté esperando otra respuesta cruel.

-Era mentira, no te odio- dijo otra vez con su cara seria, caí al piso comicamente cómo lo hacen en el anime.

-Que mala Koneko-chan, realmente lo creí- dije secandome las lagrimas, -entonces ahora dime la verdadera razón sin tomarme el pelo-.

-...- ella estuvo callada, -es...porque...me siento culpable- dijo con la mirada baja, me quedé confundido por eso, -me sinto culpable por lo que te sucedió con el angel caído-.

Entonces lo logré entender, siente por alguna razón que lo sucedido el dia que me convertí en demonio fue culpa de ella, _-espera, eso no tiene lógica ella no tenía nada que ver con ella-_.

-Pero Koneko-chan eso no fué tu culpa, fue culpa de mi mala suerte, es todo- dije intentando que viera la falta de lógica en su culpa.

-No, si es en parte mi culpa, desde antes que te convirtieras en demonio nuestro trabajo con Buchou era proteger nuestro territorio, dejamos entrar un angel caído en nuestro territorio por nuestro descuido tú e Issei-senpai salieron perjudicados- dijo explicandome la razón de su culpa.

-Entiendo, pero Koneko-chan no debería sentirse culpable, esas cosas a veces pasarán eso no se puede evitar, pero eso solo te ayuda a mejorar sabiéndo en que equivocaste, ¿no crees?- le dije dandole mi punto de vista, pudé ver su cara estaba sin palabras y con una expresión asombrada, -ademas, Koneko-chan es una de las persona que más me importan en mi vida por lo que jamas te culparía por algo así- le dije sonriendo.

Volví a ver su cara pero estaba sonrojada con expresión avergonzada, -¿ehh, Koneko-chan estas enferma?, tienes la cara muy roja- dije preocupadó.

-Es increíble cómo puedes decir algo así pareciendo tan sabio y arruinarlo diciendo eso, enserio eres muy poco perceptivo Tsuna-kun- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, - _¿no sé si sentirme deprimido por lo que dijó o feliz por verla sonreir-_ pensé dandó una dudosa risa en la realidad.

-Entonces, ¿ya puedes dejar de ignorarme?- pregunté.

-No lo sé, los brownies fueron buen inicio pero creó que deberías hacer algo más- dijo con un dedo en su barbilla.

-¡Que mala!, bueno ¿qué quieres de verdad?- le pregunté ya queriendo que dejara de ignorarme.

-Quiero que me hagas un bento todos los dias y comas conmigo a la hora del almuerzo- me dijo su deseo.

-Ehh, solo eso, de acuerdo lo haré Koneko-chan- accedí a lo dichó, estaba feliz de que pudé quitarme peso de encima.

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna_**

 ** _Punto de vista de Issei_**

Era cerca del medio dia me encontraba en un parque entrenando mi cuerpo con una barra, me había enteradó por medio de Buchou lo sucedido con Tsuna y Asia con el exorcista, sentí mucho enojo por no haber estado ahí para ayudar aunque no creo que hubiera podido hacer algo útil a diferencia de como Tsuna había apaleado a ese exorcista, traté de hacer una dominada con la barra pero fallé cayendo al piso.

-¿Issei-san?- una voz me llamo, giré en su dirección y ví a Asia.

-Asia- dije al verla.

Estabamos en un restaurante comiendo unas hamburguesas, pero Asia estaba teniendo problemas en comerla, -así se come Asia- ledije dandole una demostración dandole una gran mordida a la hamburguesa.

Asia imitó lo que hicé pero con una mordida más pequeña, -deliciosa- fue lo que dijo.

-¿Por cierto, por qué estabas por aquí?- le pegunté ya qu eso me inquietaba, ví que pusó una cara dudando de responderme.

-Bueno...estaba en mi descanso, así que vine a dar un paseo...y después te ví- me explicó, aunque sabía que era mentira.

-¡Asia!- dije en voz alta sorprendiendola, -vamos a divertinos por ahi- le dije a lo que ella accedió, fuimos a un centro de juegos, jugamos con los videojuegos de carreras, un juego de baile, nos tomamos unas fotos y le conseguí un peluche de una maquina que parecia un raton amarillo.

Después estabamos sentados en una banca, viendo una pequeña cantidad de agua acumulada, -hoy me divertí mucjo Issei-san- dijo feliz Asia.

-Si, yo también- estuve de acuerdo con ella, disfrutamos de la compañia del otro en silencio por un rato pero sentí que ya era hora de pasar a un tema serio, -Asia, sé lo que sucedió con Tsuna la semana pasada, yo también soy un demonio- dije sorprendiendola pero su rostro cambió otra vez a una expresión suave.

Ella empezó a contarme su historia de como fué abandonada en una iglesía, cuando ella era pequeña fue llamda santa pir todos al haber sanado a un perro usando su sacred gear por primera vez, todo el mundo empezó a quererla y gente de enferma de muchos lugares venían a ser sanados por ella, pero un dia ella ayudó a un hombre muy malherido que era un demonio, pasó de ser una santa a una bruja ya que un poder que podia sanar demonios solo era algo malvado.

-Así que hací es como perdiste tu hogar y te visté envuelta con los angels caidos- dije comprensivamente.

-Pero nunca olvidaré la alegría de esas oraciones y lo verdaderamente agradecida que estaba con Dios por poder ayudar, se que hay personas que hacen el mal, pero si necesitan ayuda los ayudaré, porque creo que esa es sin duda la voluntad de Dios, sí puedo superar ese obstaculo tal vez Dios haga que sueño se haga realidad- dijo como se sentía.

-¿Sueño?- pregunté

-Hacer muchos amigos y plantar flores con ellos, comprar libros con ellos, hablar toda la noche...si ese es mi sueño, porque no tengo amigos- dijo sonriendome, -¿Issei-san?-.

Me levanté y caminé un poco al frente, -yo seré tu amigo Asia o más bien ya somos amigos, ya hemos hablado y juagado juntos, tal vez no hicimos lo de las flores y los libros, ¿no crees que cuenta?- le dije sonriendo mientras rascaba timidamente mi cabeza.

-Pero no quiero molestarte Issei-san- dijo Asia.

-Los demonios y las monjas no importan, la amistad es amistad- le dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Estoy muy...estoy muy...¡estoy muy feliz!- dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima.

-Eso es imposible- dijo una voz, me giré a ver.

-Yuuma-chan- dije viendo al angel caído de traje de dominatrix.

-Raynare-sama- dijo Asia

-Así eres realmente un angel caído- dije al aceptar ese hecho.

-Así que es cierto que te estas relacionando con un demonio,...Asia, ya no podras escapar de mi- dijo con un tono amenazante.

-No voy al volver, lo siento Issei-san la verdad es que me escapé de la igles- dijo Asia explicandome su situación.

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba, ¿qué quieres, angel caído?- dije interrumpiendola.

-Tu solo eres una asqueroso demonio, ¿podrias no ensuciar mis oidos con tu voz?, esta vez si te eliminaré- dijo con un complejo de superioridad creando una lanza de luz.

-¡Sacred...gear!- invoqué mi sacred gear.

-¡Jajaja!, Kalawarner me dijo que eras preocupante, pero solo tienes el Twice Critical.

-¿Twice?- pregunté

-Te permite multiplicar tu fuerza temporalmente, pero no te servirá de nada contra m, asi que mejor entregame a Asia de una vez- dijo mientras alistaba su lanza de luz.

-¡No, ¿qué clase de hombre seria si entregar a mi amiga?, oye tú se supone que multiplicas mi fueza enonces hazlo- dije mientras mi sacred gear brillaba, **-¡boosst!-** dijo el twice critical, -puedo sentir su poder fluyendo dentro de mi- dije antes de que la lanza de luz se clavara en mi estómago, caí de rodillas y Asia vino al instanté a curar mi herida.

-Ahora Asia, si vienes conmigo dejaré con vida a ese patetico demonio- dijo el angel caido.

-¡No me jodas, no dejare que Asia vuelva contigo!- dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Sin darme cuenta Raynare cayó del cielo clavando su lanza de luz en el piso, -¡Asia cuidado!- dije mientras la lanzaba lejos, la lanza creó una explosión que me mandó a volar al agua.

-Bien, Asia es mejor que vengas conmigo sino quieres que empeoré- dijo Raynare, Asia asintió aceptando que no podia hacer nada, -con el ritual de esta noche ya no tendras que preocuparte por el dolor y el sufrimiento, adios Issei-kun- dijo el angel caído mientras desaparecia con Asia.

-¿Por qué soy tan debíl?- pregunté derrotado mientras me quedaba arrodillado viendo como se llevó a Asia.

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Issei_**

 ** _Punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Estaba dirigiendome al viejo edificio de la escuela llevando un sobre de papel, Kaichou me había pedido que le llevara unos documentos a Rias-senpai, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero pudé oir que estaban discutiendo por algo adentro, espere a que se calmará la situación y toqué la puerta un par de veces, "pasa" fue lo que oí antes de abrir, -oh, Tsuna ¿qué podemos ofrecerte?-, dijo Rias-senpai al verme, pudé ver que Issei-senpai tenia un cara muy seria, Kiba-senpai estaba calmado de pie, Koneko-chan estaba comiendo y Akeno-senpai estaba al lado de Rias-senpai.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, Kaichou me pidio que le trajera esto- le dijo enseñandole el sobre, Rias-senpai tomó el sobre de mis manos y revisó su contenido.

-Akeno, esto es acerca de lo que me comentaste antes- le dijo a Akeno-senpai, la cual miró el contenido y asintió, -tengo que ausentarme, Issei no hagas nada estupido- dijo antes de irse con Akeno-senpai.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, Issei-senpai se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a irse pero Kiba-senpai lo detuvó.

-¿A dónde vas Hyoudou-kun?- le preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

-A donde más, a savar a Asia por supuesto-, cuando Issei-senpai mi cuerpo se congeló, -tú no vas a determe maldito chico guapo-.

-E-espera Issei-senpai ¿enserio vas a salvar a Asia-san?- le pregunté preocupado.

-Si, la encontré ayer ella había escapado de la iglesia, tuvimos un gran dia de diversión pero apareció el angel caído de aquel dia en el parque y se la llevo- dijo explicandome la situación.

Estaba estupefacto, Issei-senpai estuvó solo con un angel caído y se había llevado a Asia-san, solo pudé sentir como se acumulaba ira en mi interior, sabía que si voy a esa iglesia con Issei-senpai solo terminaré muriendo, pero eso ya no me importa, -te acompañaré Issei-senpai- le dije determinado.

-¡Ehhh, ¿enserio? bien sabía que podia contar contigo Tsuna- dijo un poco aliviado Issei-senpai.

-Nosotros también iremos- dijo Kiba-senpai uniendosenos con Koneko-chan, -oiste lo que te Buchou antes, un peón puede promoverse en el territorio enemigo cuando su amo le da permiso, con eso te dió permiso para ir- dijo Kiba senpai.

-Iré- fué lo unico que dijo Koneko-chan, bueno ese es el estilo de Koneko-chan después de todo.

-Bien iremos todos- dijo mientras nos dirigiamos a la iglesia, - _¡Hiiieee!, Kaichou va a estar muy enojada cuando se entere-_ no pudé evitar pensar en mi aterradora ama cómo reaccionaría ante esto, pero ya no hay vuelta atras.

 ** _Afuera de la iglesia_**

Estabamos al frente de la iglesia escondiendonos detras de un árbol, -Kiba, ¿por qué me ayudas?- preguntó Issei-senpai, - _enserio, después de tanto tiempo apenas preguntas eso aqui-_.

-Porque eres mi amigo,...ademas no me agradan los exorcistas de ninguna manera- dijo con una seria expresión, era la primera vez que veía Kiba-senpai así, daba mucho miedo, nos pusimos al frente de la puerta y entramos.

La iglesia estaba vacia, no había nadie adentro pero salió una momia con traje de sacerdote de la nada atacandonos con una espada la cual apenas pudimos esquivar, -¡Hiiieee, una momia!- dije al ver a la momia.

-¡¿A quién le dices momia desgraciado?, soy el grandioso Freed!- dijo la momia revelando su identidad.

-¡¿Freed?!- dije al enterarme quién era, - _supongo que todas esas vendas son por sus heridas de la semana pasada-_ pensé razonando.

-Ehhh, así que tu eres el sujeto al que Tsuna le destrozó la cara, ¡jajaja, eres increíble Tsuna!- dijo Issei-senpai, me pusó un poco nervioso que alguién me elogiara así, -¡de todas maneras ¿dónde esta Asia?!-.

-Ehh, te refieres a esa desgraciada esta el sotano bajando las escaleras de ese pesdestal- dijo Freed.

Kiba-senpai se lanzó contra el sacerdote vendado chocandó espadas con él, intercambiarón uno cuantos golpes con sus espadas antes de que Freed sacará una pistola y le dispará a Kiba-senpai en la cabeza el cual pudó esquivarla por poco matandolo, la espada de Kiba-senpai se tornó negra y atacó a Freed chocandó espadas pero la espada de Kiba-senpai se estaba comiendo la luz de la espada de Freed.

-Holly Eraser, es una espada de oscuridad que envuelve la luz- dijo Kiba, así que Kiba-senpai también tiene un sacred gear.

Koneko-chan cogió una de la bancas y se la arrojó a Freed tirandolo al piso, -¡aunque seas una pequeña loli sí que tienes fuerza!- dijo mientras se levantaba, lo que dijo solo molestó a Koneko-chan la cual le envió una lluvia de bancas las cuales estaba esquivando desesperado el sacerdote vendado.

Yo no me iba a quedar parado, junto a Issei-senpai invocamos nuestros sacred gear, Issei-senpai se promvió a torre golpeandolo en la cara enviandolo en mi dirección, tomé una de las bancas usandola de bate de beibol golpeando a la pelota que me enviarón.

A causa del golpe el sacerdote se estrelló contra la pared, -¡malditos, esto no será lo ultimo que veran del grandioso Freed!- dijo tirando una luz que nos cegó, cuando al fin pudimos abrir los ojos Freed ya no estaba.

-Mierda, escapó- dijo Issei-senpai frustrado, Koneko-chan derrido el pedestal de madera y vimos las escaleras hacia el sotano de la iglesia que estaba en el piso.

Cuando llegamos al sotano encontramos una horda de exorcistas reunidos, al frente de todos ellos estaba una gran cruz con alguién amarrado por cadenas, la persona amarrada era Asia-san.

-¡ASIA/ASIA-SAN!- gritamos Issei-senpai y yo al verla así.

-¿...Issei-san y Tsuna-san?- dijo Asia-san al vernos.

Apareció el angel caído que me atacó por primera vez -¡Llegan tarde sucios demonios el ritual ya casi termina!- dijo el angel caído que apareció, creo que se llamaba Raynare.

Nos lanzó una lanza de luz que creó una explosión que nos arrojo a la pared, nos pusimos de pie y vimos que la cruz empezó empezó tener marcas verdes en ella, -¡Arrrhhhh!- Asia-san estaba gritando de dolor hasta que paró, los ojos de Asia-san perdieron su brillo y un orbe verde había salido de su cuerpo.

-¡Al fin, el Twilight Healing con este poder me convertiré en la angel caído más poderoso!- dijo mientras ingresaba el orbe dentro de su cuerpo gimiendo un poco, cuando terminó su cuerpo emanaba un aura verde, -¡jajaja, ahora podré hacer pagar a aquellos que me despreciaron!-.

-E-ella...acaba de robarle a Asia...su sacred gear- dije sin poderlo creer, se supone que cuando el sacred gear y su usuario se separan es muy probable que el usuario muere.

-¡Asia!- gritó Issei-senpai corriendo hacia donde Asia-san estaba, pero los exorcistas no le permitieron el pasó, junto a Kiba-senpai y Koneko-chan quitamos a los exorcistas del paso, Issei-senpai corrió a Asia-san y la tenía en sus brazos, pudé ver que Issei-senpai estaba teniendo unas palabras con Raynare pero apareció un exorcista con intención de acabar con mi vida.

Ataque al exorcista que tenia en frente con mis X Gloves, otro vino y logró acestar un golpe en mi pierna pero bloquée su otro ataque, lo agarré y lo arrojé a otros exorcistas que venían detras de mi, ví que Issei-senpai llevaba a Asia-san en sus brazos a través de los exorcistas.

-¡Llevatela Issei-senpai, no te preocupes por nosotros!- le grité a Issei-senpai

-P-pero- intentó protestar.

-¡Vete, Hyoudou-kun!- dijo Kiba-senpai.

-¡Arrrhhgg, Koneko-chan...Kiba más vale que me llamen Issei,...porque somos amigos!- gritó mientras se iba.

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna_**

 ** _Punto de vista de Issei_**

Corrí hasta salir del sótano, pusé a Asia en una banca, -Asia, por favor resiste, eres mi amiga por favor no te rindas- le rogué.

-Issei-san, sí que me divertí estando contigo aunque fuera por poco teimpo estoy agradecida de ser tu amiga- dijo Asia debílmente.

-¡¿De qué estas hablando?, tu te salvaras, aún tengo llevarte a muchos lugares, y... las flores hay que recoger muchas, te presentaré a mis amigos, haremos una fiesta actuaremos como tontos, ¿verdad?!- dije sosteniendo su mano mientras salían lagrimas de mis ojos, Asia pusó su mano en mi cara mirandome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estas llorando por mi...estoy muy feliz, gracias- dijo mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos, lentamente los cerró con una sonrisa en su cara.

-A...sia, ¿por qué te sucede esto a tí?- dije mientras la abrazaba, -¡OYE DIOS, ¿ACASO NO TE IMPORTA?, ELLA APESAR DE TODO LO QUE PASÓ SIGUIÓ CREYENDO EN TÍ, ¿VAS A DEJARLA MORIR ASÍ?, ¿ES POR QUÉ ES AMIGA DE UN DEMONIO?, NO LA ABANDONE POR FAVOR, NO DEJES MORIR A ASIA!- grité rogandole a Dios.

-ehh, un demonio suplicandole a Dios, que mal chiste- dijo una voz, voltee a mirar y ví a Raynare sentada viendo la escena con una expresión aburrida.

-¡Raynare!- dije furioso separandome de Asia.

-Esos amigos tuyos son bastante buenos, inclusó recibí un rasguño- dijo curando su brazo, -un sacred gear como este es algo bueno para los angeles caidos que perdimos la bendición de Dios, ahora Azazel-sama me notará- dijo uniendó sus manos como una plegaria.

-¿Crees qué me importa?, Asia solo quería hacer amigos y curó a muchas personas, los angeles caídos y los demonios no tenían nada que ver con ella, quería protegerla- dije frustrado.

-¡Pero no pudiste cierto!, ese es el destino de los que tienen sacred gears, ellos son despreciados por los humanos, buscados por los demonios y angeles caidos, ¡ellos no tienen salvación!- dijo con una sonrisa maniaca.

-Devuelvemla...¡devuelveme a ASIAAA!- dije mientras la atacaba con mi sacred gear, **-¡boosst!-** , ella logró esquivar mi ataque.

-Ehh, así que tu fuerza aumentó un poco, pero eso no te ayudara conmigo- dijo mientras se elevaba en el aire lanzandome dos lanzas de luz que fuerón enterradas en mis piernas.

Las tomé intentando sacarlas pero me estaban quemando las manos, -es inútil, la luz es un veneno para los demonios que intentes sacarlas solo lo hará pe- no terminó de hablar ya que logré sacarlas.

-Si duele mucho, pero nada impedira que acabé contigo, estaba rogandole a Dios que tonto soy, oye satán talvez me escuches o no pero...¡POR FAVOR DAME FUERZA PARA HACER LLORAR A ESTA MALDITA!- dije gritando mientras sacaba mis alas, mi sacred gear brilló intensamente antes de cambiar de forma, de lo que era salieron dedos metalicos, y en el resto adquirió rasgos de escamas como el brazo de un dragón.

 **-¡Explosion!-** dijo el sacred gear.

-¡Es imposible que un demonio de clase baja como tú pueda estar de pie!- dijo asustada mientras me acercaba, lanzó una lanza de luz que pudé bloquear facilmente con mi sacred gear, -¡E-eso es solo un Twice Critical no debería ser capaz de hacer eso!-.

La ignoré y continué avanzando, ella entró en pánico e intentó huir volando pero me lancé y la atrapé de la mano, -¡ERES UN ANGEL ASÍ QUE VUELA!- grité mientras la jalaba hacía a mi y conecté mi puño con 1 cara enviandola contra la pared al otro lado de la iglesia.

-Eso fue por Asia- dije antes de caer de rodillas, estaba cansado tanto fisica como emocionalmente.

-Bien hecho Issei, haz superado tus limites- dijo una voz, miré encontrando a Buchou viendome con una sonrisa.

-¿Buchou, qué esta haciendó aqui?- pregunté sorprendido de verla aqui mientras ella se acercaba, detras de ella venía la presidenta del consejo trayendo a Raynare cómo un saco de papas, -¿la presidenta también?-.

-Viné porque sabía que ibas a salvar a Asia y Sona esta aquí porque ella sabía que Tsuna no iba a poder evitar acompañarlos por lo que vinó a castigarlo- explicó Buchou, no pudé evitar sentir lastima por Tsuna al tener una ama tan cruel.

-Oyé, despierta arpía- dijo la presidenta del consejo mientras despertaba a Raynare dejandola caer al piso.

-Hola Raynare, soy Rias Gremory heredera del clan Gremory, la ama de este siervo- dijo mientras ella quedaba aturdida por esa revelación.

Me pusé de pie y Buchou me miró curiosa, -Issei, ¿ese sacred gear?-.

-Ahh, esto cambió su forma de repente- dije viendolo.

-Ya veo, Raynare su sacred gear no es uno cualquiera, es uno con el poder de multiplicar tanto su poder para equipararse a Dios, uno de los trece longinus, el guante del Sekiryuutei, el Boosted Gear- dijo Buchou, Raynare solo pudó horrorizarse por este hecho.

-Bien y a todo esto, ¿dónde esta ese Dame-akuma?- preguntó la presidenta mirando a los alrededores.

-¡Cierto, Tsuna y los demas est- no pudé terminar de hablar porque el suelo había empezadó a temblar saliendo grietas del piso, la presidenta tomó a Raynare y se alejo al igual que Buchou y yo.

Del piso salió una gran cantidad de exorcistas inconsciente al cielo después cayendo al piso dejando un gran agujero en el piso.

 **-¿Alguién solicitó a este inútil?-** dijo una voz, miré hacia arriba y ahí lo ví, Estaba Tsuna flotando en el aire pero no por sus alas sino por las llamas que expulsabán sus guantes, había una llama en su frente, sus ojos eran de color naranja profundo y su expresión no era cómo la que suele tener, era determinada y seria pero al verla te enviaba una calma por todo el cuerpo a diferencía de la expresión inseguara que siempre tiene.

-¡T-TSUNA/TSUNA/SAWADA- dijimos al mismo tiempo al verlo.

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Issei_**

 ** _Minutos antes_**

 ** _Punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Issei-senpai había salido corriendo con Asia-san en sus brazos, me sentí un poco aliviado por eso, pero volví mi atención a los exorcistas, intentarón atarcarme pero los esquivé y golpée a varios enviadolos contra sus compañeros.

Uno de ellos vino contra mi, era un habíl espadachín al cual me pusó a defenderme de manera desesperada, despué vinieron por mi otros dos adicionales, solo pudé acestar unos pocos golpes pero no les causó mucho daño, me atacarón a la vez y no pudé evitar recibir el ataque en conjunto cortandome en mi pecho, espalda y piernas.

Kiba-senpai vió mi apuró y vino a ayudarme, atacó a los exorcistas con su Holly Eraser desapareciendo sus espadas, luego los cortó haciendolos caer al piso, -¿estas bien, Tsuna?-.

-No del todo, apesar que soy una torre no sé cómo pelear bien- dije mientras sostenía mis heridas, -¡Kiba-senpai, cuidado!- grité lanzandome contra un exorcista que venía por la espalda de Kiba-senpai, lo golpée en el estómago dejandolo inconsciente, miré hacia atras y Kiba-senpai ya estaba peleando con otro grupo.

Apenas pudé esquivar un ataque que presentí, golpee su rostro derrotandolo, pudé ver cómo Koneko-chan estaba lidiando con dos hordas de exorcistas como si fueran moscas, sacudí mi cabeza y me centré en un grupo que venía por mi, tenía miedo no creía poder seguir así por mucho, bloquée sus ataques con las placas de mis guantes, ataqué enviandolos a chocar con otro grupo.

Sin embargo no pusé atención y un exorcista atacó mi espalda dandome un corte profundo mandandome al piso, -¡jajaja, que patetico demonio comparado con los otros dos este no es la gran cosa- dijo el exorcista al verme tirado.

-¡Cierto, es solo un Dame-akuma- dijo otro junto a otros tres burlandosé de mi, solo podía gemir de dolor.

- _Tienen razón comparado con Kiba-senpai soy muy lento, con Koneko-chan apesar de ser ambos torres ella no posee heridas en su cuerpo, soy patetico inclusó cuando juré rescatar a Asia-san solo pudé confiar en que Issei-senpai se encargara, no soy un guerrero-_ pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos rindiendome.

- _¡Ahh, Dame-tsuna volvió a reprobar el examen con la peor calificación-_ ví una visió de mi maestro quejandosé, - _¿qué esta pasando?-._

 _-¡Ehhh, ¿Tsuna-kun fue a la iglesia a pelear contra los exorcistas?, el morirá Saji mi adorable kouhai no podrá con eso!-_ ví una visió de Momo-senpai preocupada por mi, _-¿por qué creen que no podré?-._

 _-Aghhh, sabía que Sawada haría algo así, ¿acasó no esta consciente de sus propios limites?-_ dijo Kaichou suspirando en mi visión, - _¡Callaté!-._

Escuché más y más reproches acompañados de visiones de gente quejandosé de mi, - _¡CALLATÉ, CALLATÉ, CALLATÉ, CALLATÉ, CALLATÉ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-_ grité en mi mente, - _¡¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE SER ASÍ?, NO QUIERO SER MÁS DAME-TSUNA TODOS SE BURLAN, ME DESPRECÍAN, ME SUBESTIMAN, NO TIENEN FÉ EN MI, QUIERO...QUIERO GANAR, QUIERO ACABAR CON TODOS ELLOS Y PROBARLES QUE YA NO VOLVERÉ A SER DAME-TSUNA, ENCONTRARÉ AL MALDITO MAESTRO DE LAS LLAMAS Y LO OBLIGARÉ A QUE ME AYUDE, SUPERARÉ MIS LIMITES, ME VOLVERÉ EL MÁS FUERTE Y PROTEGERÉ A TODOS, YA NO DEPENDERÉ DE NADIE!-_ grité reflexionando en mi mente, abrí mis ojos y pudé ver a esos exorcista riendose preparados para darme el golpe final, rapidamente me pusé de pie y ataqué a uno dejando a los otros dos sorprendidos.

 **-Callense de una vez desgraciados-** dije con una voz profunda y tranquila mis guantes se habían encendido en llamas y podía sentir la llama en mi cabeza, los dos exorcistas vinierón contra mi pero agarré sus espadas, las apreté con mis manos llameantes destruyendolas, golpee la cara de uno de ellos enviandoló contra el grupo de exorcistas que atacabá a Koneko-chan, me volví hacía el otro lo tomé del cuello y lo estrellé contra el piso.

 **-Ahora, preparensé porque ahora han perdido su oportunidad de ganar** \- dije a todos lo exorcistas de este lugar que estaban atentos a lo sucedido.

Esquivé un ataque por mi espalda golpee al exorcista en el estómago dejandolo inconsciente, **- _así que esto era el secreto de su uso, la determinación y el deseo de superar a quién tienes al frente-_** me dí cuenta de la forma de activar mis llamas, apreté mi mano y me dispusé a acabar con los exorcistas restantes.

 **-[Te daré un consejo Tsunayoshi ahora que puedes usar las llamas, los X Gloves se caracterizan por ser hechos especialmente para canalizar el poder de las llamas que expulsas por tus manos, así que ingeniatelas cambiando la cantidad de llamas que expulsas junto con su potencía]-** me dijo Giotto a lo cual estuve de acuerdo.

Haciendó caso a lo dichó por Giotto canalizé las llamas en mis guantes y la libere impulsandome al aire, **_-ahota puedo volar con esto-_** pensé mientras me impulsaba a un grupo de exorcistas derribandolos a todos.

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Se podía ver como Tsuna apaleaba a cada exorcista que tenía por delante, tomaba a cada exorcista y lo atacaba dejandolo fuera de combate, se elevaba en el aire y buscanba a un nuevo grupo al cual apalear, cuando lo encontró uso sus llamas canalizandolas con su energía demoniaca, apuntó su mano al grupo de exorcistas y disparó un bola de fuego que los arrasó.

Kiba y Koneko solo podían observar ya que los exorcistas solo estaban interesados en Tsuna o estaban huyendo por miedo aunque Tsuna no dejó escapara a ningunó, Koneko lo observaba fijamente con un rubor en su cara al ver de esa forma a Tsuna, Kiba estaba muy sorprendido por ello ya que su kohai temeroso ahora estaba peleando como si fuera invencible.

Los pocos exorcistas que quedaban estaban aterrados y ya no querían enfrentarse a Tsuna, intentarón huir pero su los arrojo al aire y les disparó otra bola de fuego traspasando al piso superior de la iglesia, Tsuna salió por el agujero y se detuvó flotando en el aire, miró hacia abajo y vió a Issei, Rias y Sona con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **-¿Alguién solicitó a este inútil?-**.

 ** _Tiempo presente_**

Tsuna descendió al suelo estandó de frente ante los ya mencionados, la llama de su cabeza desapareció junto a sus guantes volviendo al Tsuna normal.

-¿T-Tsuna?- dijo un poco dudoso Issei.

-Jeje, supongo que me pasé un poco- dijo mientras se rascaba timidamente la cabeza, pero de la nada se sintió exhaustó por toda la presión ejercida sobre su cuerpo cayendo al piso.

Sona fue al instante a ayudar a su siervo, -Sawada, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Sona mientras ayudaba a Tsuna a ponerse de pie.

-Si Kaichou, solo desfallecí un momento- dijo dandole una sonrisa a Sona.

-¿Qué fué eso Sawada?- preguntó a Tsuna.

-Eso...solo fué el poder de mi sacred gear- dijo Tsuna.

-Eso fue bastante impresionante Tsuna- dijo Rias.

Después llegarón Kiba y Koneko desde el sótano, se aliviarón al ver que Tsuna e Issei estaban bien, a la vez también apareció Akeno en un traje de sacerdotisa.

-Bueno volviéndo contigo, nosotras ya nos encargamos de tus amigas aladas-dijo Rias mientras soltaba unas plumas negras cómo prueba a Raynare que solo podía quedarse sorprendida, -así que por el bien de mi querido sirviente haré que te unas a ellas- dijo mientras creaba una esfera de energía color rojo.

-¡ESPERA!, yo...solo quería ser amada, he sido despreciada por todos e inclusó perdí mi posición como angel, volviendome esto, ¡¿acasó nunca te sentiste despreciada, no hiciste de todo para que alguien te quisiera?!- dijo mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

Los presentes en la sala aunque la entendían mantuvieron una expresión seria ya que era un mala persona que hizo cosas muy malas, con la excepción de Tsuna el cual tenía una expresión triste llena de comprensión, - _ella es como yo, despreciados por los demas sin nadie que nos aprecié-_ pensó al verla así.

-Eso no es excusa, ahora muere- dijo friamente Rias apunto de atacar pero Tsuna tomó la mano de Rias impidiendo que procediera, -¿Tsuna?-.

-Por favor Rias-senpai, no lo haga- dijo Tsuna, eso sorprendió a todos los presentes inclusó a la propia Raynare.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, sino lo hago no podré recuperar el sacred gear de Asia- dijo Rias.

-Lo sé pero...pero ella es como yo, fué despreciada por todos sin poder ser amada, sé que hizo cosas malas pero solo lo hizo para ser amada Rias-senpai por favor debe haber otra manera- dijo Tsuna tratando de salvar la vida de Raynare.

Raynare había quedado aturdida por lo dichó, - _¿cómo puede una persona que se suponé que es mi enemigo tratar de salvar mi vida?, el es demasiado amable para este mundo, supongo que ya no tengó opción-_ pensó Raynare al saber lo que tenía que hacer, enfocó su energía y sacó el sacred gear de su cuerpo mientras gritaba de dolor.

Todo el mundo quedó aturdido por esta acción, -¡¿qué estas haciendo?, ¿qué no quieres vivir?!- preguntó Tsuna a Raynare que ya estaba sin fuerzas.

-Es...porque apesar de ser tu enemiga me diste tu amabilidad, estoy muy agradecida que...por una vez le preocupé a alguien- dijo Raynare antes de que cerrara sus ojos falleciendo.

-Raynare- dijo triste Tsuna por no haberle permtido la oportunidad de vivir.

Después de poseer el sacred gear Rias lo ingresó de nuevo en el cuerpo de Asia, ella realizó una ceremonia y trajó de vuelta a Asia reencarnandola como un demonio de su grupo, Issei y Tsuna fuerón a abrazar a Asia felices de que volviera, Asia se encargó de sanar las heridas de todos antes de irsé junto al grupo Gremory.

Tsuna se había quedado atras estaba observando el cuerpo muerto de Raynare, sin darse cuenta Sona se había quedado observando, -¿realmente querias que ella viviera apesar de lo que hizo?- pregunto Sona sorprendiendo a Tsuna.

-¿Kaichou?,...si realmente queria que tuviera la oportunidaf de ser amada- dijo Tsuna.

-Aggghh, no hay remedió entonces- suspiró sona antes de sacar una pieza de ajedrez de su bolsillo.

-Kaichou, ¿eso es...?- dijo Tsuna, al ver lo que estaba haciendo Sona.

-Si, un caballero tengo algunas piezas de sobra todavia- dijo mientras ponía al caballero en el pecho de Raynare e invocaba el circulo magico azul de la familia sitri.

-Pero Kaichou ella es un angel caído, ¿cree que funcionara?- dijo Tsuna sin querer hacerse ilusiones.

-Bueno en el inframundo hay un dragón que renació como demonio, asi que creo que si es posible hacerlo con un angel caído- dijo antes de empezar el ritual, -yo, Sona Sitri, te ordeno a ti, Raynare, permite que tu alma descienda a la tierra una vez más, convierte en mi esclava, ¡cómo tu nueva ama te concederé una nueva vida!- recitó Sona mientras el caballero era absorbido por el cuerpo de Raynare brillando.

Raynare empezó a despertar, se levantó quedandose sentanda, -¿huh, estoy viva?- se pregutó al volver a la vida.

-Kaichou...ella ahora...- dijo Tsuna al verla con vida.

-Ten en cuenta Sawada, solo la trajé devuelta porque creo que será útil, ademas tu te responsabilisaras por lo que ella haga- dijo Sona de manera estricta.

-Si, Kaichou- dijo antes de dirigirse a Raynare, -bienvenida de vuelta, Raynare- dijo bastante feliz, Raynare solo sonrió de vuelta con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

 ** _Afuera de la iglesia_**

-Si,...el niño logró despertar el hyper modo de la ultima voluntad- dijo un hombre hablando por teléfono mientras miraba la iglesia.

-[Bien, ¿algó más que informar?]- dijo la voz atraves del teléfono.

-He cambiado de opinión, decidí encargarme de el para que domine las llamas- dijo el hombre empezando a alejarse de la iglesia, era alto, tenía cabello negro con unas extrañas patillas, usaba un traje elegante con corbata y una fedora con linea naranja.

-[Muy bien te lo encargo mucho, Reborn]- dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

-Bien Dame-tsuna es hora de que conozcas el infierno- dijo Reborn antes desaparecer.

 ** _Punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Había pasado una semana desde los sucesos en la iglesia, Asia-san se había quedado a vivir con Issei-senpai y se había matriculado en la academia, hubó mucho alboroto en la academia por eso.

Era la mañana de un nuevo dia, estaba intentando abrir mis parpados perezosamente, cuando abrí mis ojos hicé un pequeño bostezo e intenté levantarme pero me sentía más pesado de lo usual, miré hacia abajo y ví a Raynare durmiendo pacificamente con una sonrisa en mi pecho.

-¡Ehhhh, ¿Ra-Raynare que haces en mi cama?- pregunté con un rubor en mi rostro, Raynare abrió sus ojos levantadose quedandó sentada antes de hacer un lindo bostezo.

-Buenos dias, Tsu~na~kun- dijo juguetonamente, estaba un poco ruborizada mientras sonreia al verme, el oirla decir mi nombre de esa manera solo hizo mi rubor más profundo.

-B-Buenos dias, ¡espera, no evadas mi pregunta!- le dije bastante alterado.

-Es que me sentía bastante sola en mi cuarto, así que anoche pensé que mis soledad solo podía ser eliminada por mi adorable Tsuna-kun- dijo de manera tierna e inocente como si fuera una niña.

-¡No digas cosas así, es vergonzoso!- dije con mi rostro rojo a más no poder, miré la hora y teniamos bastante tiempo antes de ir a la academia, -Raynare tengo que hacer el desayuno- Raynare al instante se quitó de la cama con una cara obediente, - _¿enserio su estómago domina su mente tan facíl?-_ pensé con una gota de sudor estilo anime.

Debido a la influencia de Kaichou Raynare también pudó volverse una estudiante de la academia ingresando el mismo dia que Asia, aparte, a causa de ella es mi responsabilidad tuvé que dejarla vivir en mi departamento, desde lo sucedido no la he visto volver a comportarse de la manera cruel que era, de hecho ahora parece más feliz.

Estaba preparando el desayuno que eran unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado, le dí el desyuno a Raynare que estaba sentada en la mesa impaciente vestida con el uniforme, -¡delicioso, lo sabía la comida de Tsuna-kun es la mejor!- dijo mientras disfrutaba su desayuno, me dió vergüenza el comentario apesar de que estoy orgulloso de mi habilidad de cocina que alguien me diga que esta delicioso me apena.

-¿Huh?, Tsuna-kun lo he notado hacé tiempo pero ¿por que preparas tres bentos todos los dias?- me preguntó.

-Ahh, eso es porque le había prometido a Koneko-chan que le haría un bento todos los dias y comiera con ella todos lo dias- dije explicando, pero por alguna razón empecé a sentir una presencia asesina, me giré asustado y ví que Raynare estaba dando una mirada sombría llena de ira.

- _¡Hiiieee, ¿todavía tiene tantas dificultades con el grupo Gremory?-_ pensé bastante asustado, la llegada de Raynare cómo demonio a la academia no se la tomó muy bien los siervos de Rias-senpai, estaban en malos termino pero no causaban problema a causa de que yo me hicé responsable por ella.

 ** _En la academia_**

Era la hora del almuerzo estava junto a Koneko-chan en una banca en el patio comiendo nuestros almerzos, -ehhh, conque Rias-senpai decidió que era hora de que Issei-senpai se hiciera más fuerte, supongo que lo necesita- dije al enterarme de que Rias-senpai había heco un regimen de entrenamiento para Issei-senpai.

-No eres la persona más indicada para decirlo, sin tu sacred gear solo eres un cobarde cualquiera- dijo cruelmente Koneko-chan, - _aunque resolvimos el problema de antes, ella no ha cambiado su maldad-_ pensé con un aura depresiva.

-Eres mala Koneko-chan- dije anted de sentir que algo rodeaba mi cuello, mire hacia atras y ví a Raynare sonriendo, -¿R-Raynare?- dije tartamudeando al verla.

-Si eres muy mala Koneko, por el bien de la autoestima de Tsuna-kun yo almorzaré con él- dijo mientras me hacía ponerme de pie.

-Raynare, el no es de tu propiedad, así que no puedes llevartelo- dijo Koneko-chan estoicamente pero sabía que estaba enojada, -ademas el aceptó almorzar conmigo todos los dias-.

-Lastima por ti pero yo vivo con Tsuna-kun, por lo que tengo más derecho sobre el que tu promesa- dijo mientras me abrazaba posesivamente a lo que solo pudé avergonzarme, - _¿acasó soy un juguete para ustedes dos?-._

-Tsuna-kun, ¿eso es verdad, ella vive contigo?- dijo con una mirada sombría.

-Ahh, si es cierto, era lo que acordé con Kaichou- dije dandolé la razón de su vivienda.

-¡Hmm, ahora que lo sabes entiendes que tengo ventaja!- dijo Raynare con un aire de superioridad.

-¡Eso no importa, de seguro el esta asustado todo el tiempo pensando en que le harás!- dijo con una voz alta y expresiva que era muy raro en ella.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- dijo Raynare ofendida, podía ver como salía electricidad entre sus miradas sacandó una aura poderosa, - _¡Hiiieee, esto es malo, van a empezar una pelea aquí!-._

Me separé de Raynare que no se dió cuenta por mirar fijó a Koneko-chan, -¡oigan no peleen!- dije intentando pararlas.

-¡No tienes voz ni opinión este asunto Tsuna-kun!- me gritarón las dos a la vez, mre quedé sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Ustedes dos paren de una vez!- dijo una voz imponente deteniendo a Raynare y Koneko-chan, miré en la dirección de la voz y ví a Kaichou con una mirada estricta, -Sawada y Raynare acompañenme- ordenó Kaichou a lo cual obedecimos rapido.

-Esto no se quedará así Raynare- dijo Koneko-chan saliendo del lugar, Raynare solo le sacó la lengua haciendó un acto inmaduro, - _¿quién diria que aquel cruel y despiadado angel caído era tan infantil-._

 ** _Más tarde ese mismo dia_**

Estabamos todo el consejo estudiantil fuera de la puerta del club del grupo Gremory, Kaichou había decididó anunciarles que ibamos a adquirir un familiar y presumir que tenía más siervos.

Ingresamos a la habitación y vimos a todo el grupo Gremory reunido, -ara, ara ¿qué estan haciendo aquí?- preguntó Rias-senpai enviandole una rapida mirada a Raynare.

-Los dos hemos adquirido más siervos, por lo que quería presentarlos entre ellos- dijo Kaichou, aunque sé que solo quiere presumir que tiene más siervos.

-Espera, ¿el no es chico que se acabá de unir recientemente al consejo de la clase 2-C...?- preguntaba Issei-senpai.

-Genshirou Saji, el es mi peón- dijo presentando a Genshirou-senpai.

-El es mi peón Hyoudou Issei y mi alfil Asia Argento- dijo Rias-senpai presentando a los dos ya mencionados.

-¿Ehh, así que eres un peón también?, ¡somos tan similares!- dijo feliz Issei-senpai.

-Ser llamado "similar" por un pervertido como tu solo hace que mi orgullo sea herido- dijo Genshirou-senpai con superioridad, el es un poco despreciable.

-¡¿Qué has dichó?!- preguntó enojado Issei-senpai.

-¿Ohh, quieres pelear?, solo para que sepas necesité cuatro peones para renacer como demonio- dijo con una sonrisa presumida.

-Ya basta Saji, debo decirte que el requirió ocho peones para renacer- dijo Kaichou regañando a Genshirou-senpai.

-¡¿Ehhh, ocho...pero esos no son todos?!, que un mediocre como tu requiera tantos es solo un mal chiste- dijo Genshirou-senpai.

-¡Callate!- dijo Issei-senpai.

-Lo siento Hyoudou-kun, Argento-san, espero que puedan llevarse bien con mis piezas, ¿verdad, Saji?- dijo disculpandosé Kaichou.

-Si- dijo Genshirou-senpai.

Después se desarrollo una comica escena entre Issei-senpai y Genshirou-senpai mientras estrechaban manos, parecía que solo querían lastimarse las manos.

-Disculpa a mi siervo- dijo Rias-senpai.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Kaichou.

-Escucha, se acaba de permitir reclamar un familiar y oí que tu todavía entregas panfletos- dijo Genshirou-senpai.

-¡No digas tonterias, Buchou me dió permiso de tener un familiar antes que a tí!- dijo Issei-senpai.

-Enserio, eso va a ser un problema solo se puede reclamar un familiar una vez al mes- dijo Kaichou.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no tenemos un duelo para resolverlo?- propuso Rias-senpai.

-Rias, no querras decir ¿un Rating Game?- dijo un poco tensionada Kaichou.

-No, tengo pensado algo más humano- dijo Rias-senpai con una sonrisa, - _por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento-_ pensé preocupado.

 ** _De noche al otro dia_**

Estabamos en el gimnasio con nuestros uniformes de educaión fisica, decidierón que seria un partido de volleyball aunque originalmente era un partido de tenis en parejas, Kaichou y Rias-senpai se excedierón y no pudierón determinar un ganador.

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna_**

-Bien, es hora de empezar- dijo Sona, todos se habían posicionado en cada lado de la red, curiosamente todo el grupo Gremory tenía bandas en sus cabezas.

El grupo Gremory sacó primero siendo Koneko quién lo hacía, Ruruko envió recibió el balon y lo envió a Tsubaki quién lo elevó en el aire, permitiendo a Tsubasa golpear el balón anotando un punto.

Ahora era el consejo quién sacaba, Saji fue quién lo hizo, el balon llegó al otro lado siendo recibido por Issei quién lo volvio a elevar y Koneko golpeó anotando un punto.

Todo el partido se volvió una guerra al momento que decidierón aplicar energía demoniaca, el balon volaba de un lado al otro, Tsuna apenas tenía presencia aunque fuera un demonio no cambiaba el hecho de que era malo en los deportes, cada vez recibía el balon su mala suerte actuaba y causaba que Gremory tuviera más puntos, Tsuna estaba muy frustrado por esto.

Sin que nadie supiera estaban siendo observados a por una mira de un fusil francotirador desde una posición lejana a través de la ventana.

-Tch, este niño es un inútil sin las llamas, le daré una pequeña ayuda- dijo Reborn mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de Tsuna, Reborn jaló el gatillo disparando un bala que impactó en la frente a Tsuna haciendolo caer al piso.

Todos se alarmarón por esto e intentarón ayudarlo, **-¡REEEBOORRRN!-** gritó mientras se paraba del piso, **-¡GANARÉ ESTE PARTIDO CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD** gritó con una llama en su frente, Sona solo sonrió creyendo que había activado su sacred gear.

El grupo Gremory empezó, envió el balon al otro lado, solo para ser devuelto en poco tiempo por un furioso lleno de determinación Tsuna, pero el grupo Gremory no tardó en hacer otro intentó de punto pero Tsuna lo bloqueo usando la parte más importante del hombre...

¡SUS TESTICULOS!

Estó hizó que todos quedaran aturdidos porque Tsuna siguió con su expresión furiosa como sino hubiera sucedido nada, -Tsuna, ¿tantó quieres ganar que has sacrificado a tu compañero inseparable?, ¡eres todo un hombre Tsuna!- dijo Issei, Kiba y Saji solo pudierón asentir de acuerdo.

Durante el resto del partido Tsuna bloqueó cada tiro del grupo Gremory usando sus testiculos, al final el consejo fue quién se hizo con la victoria.

Cuando Tsuna volvió a la normalidad extinguiendo la llama de su cabeza, su cuerpo sintió el dolor que debía haber sentido durante el partido, cayó al piso cubriendose los testiculos adoloridos sin poder hacer ni un sonido por su boca.

-Tsuna-san ya voy a ayudarte- dijo Asia en ayuda de Tsuna, - _¡Gracias Asia-san enserio duele!-_ gritó de alegría en su mente, cuando estaba al lado de Tsuna fue detenida por Issei.

-No Asia, Tsuna sacrificó la parte más importante del hombre para ganar, sino se cura por si mismo sería un insulto a su honor- dijo Issei con una cara seria. - _¡¿Qué dices Issei-senpai?, yo no tengo honor deja que Asia-san me cure que duele demasiado!-_.

-Concuerdo con Issei-kun- dijo Kiba, - _¡Kiba-senpai no diga tonterías y ayudenme-_ seguí gritando en mi mente con la esperanza de que me oigan aunque sea imposible.

-Agghh, hombres no puedo entenderlos- dijo Rias suspirando a cual todas las mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo, - _¡No se quejen de nuestro genero y detenganlos-._

-Tsuna, eres un héroe sin capa- dijo Saji mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

 ** _-¡DESGRACIADOS!-_** Tsuna gritó en su mente antes de quedar incosciente.

 ** _Al otro_** **dia**

 ** _Punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Estábamos todo el consejo estudiantil en un bosque lleno de arboles muertos con el cielo rojo, estabamos siguiendo al maestro de familiares Zatouji, el sinceremente parecía una parodia de pokemon.

-Bien, sigan por este camino- dijo Zatouji mientras nos guiaba, -miren ahí un sprite dragon, es un bebe que lanza rayos azules de su boca, si lo desean tendrán que atraparlo ahora ya que será imposible una vez que crezca- dijoientras señalaba un dragon bebe azul oscuro.

-¡Que lindo!- dijo Raynare mientras veía al dragon bebe.

-¡El será mio!- dijo Genshirou-senpai mientras perseguía al dragon bebe que salió volando cuando lo escuchó.

Seguimos a Zatouji, pero de la nada nos cayó una baba verde encima, logré quitarmela rapido, -¡¿Están bien todas?!- dije mientras giraba a verlos, pero no me esperaba lo que ví.

-¡Kyaaa!- la baba verde estaba derritiendo la ropa de todas chicas del consejo, se podía ver su ropa interior poco a poco, me tapé los ojos rápidamente sonrojandome pero deje un pequeño espacio para seguir viendo, por alguna razón todas hacían gemidos con caras pervertidas.

-A este paso no podré usar mi magia- dijo Kaichou intentando liberarse de la baba.

-¿Qué clase de criatura pervertida es esa?- dije sin créer que existe.

-Es una criatura que le gusta derretir la ropa, en especial la de las mujeres- dijo Zatouji quien tenía baba cubriendole los ojos mientras tenia sangre saliendole de la nariz.

-¿Por qué existe una criatura así?- dije aún con mis manos sobre mi cara.

Entonces sucedió, la baba no se detuvo y también derritio la ropa interior de todas, al ver los pechos desnudos de Kaichou y Raynare mi nariz no resistió y estalló con una hemorragia nasal, _-sé que esto lo soli me causará daño pero...¡Gracias Dios por esta vista, auch!-_ pensé mientras me llegó un dolor a la cabeza.

Después de un rato las chicas se liberaron de la baba borrandola de faz de la tierra, de alguna manera consiguieron reataurar su uniforme, estabamos recorriendo entre los árboles muertos mirando las criaturas, habían algunas bastantes atemorizantes mientras que otras eran lindas.

Entonces escuchamos un gruñido siniestro entre los árboles, -¡No es posible esa criatura ha estado dormida por 200 años!- dijo aterrado Zatouji.

-¿Qué criatura es?- preguntó Kaichou interesada.

-Es una criatura que fué participante de las guerras entré demonio, angeles y los angeles caídos, caundo su amo murió entró en un sueño que solo puede deshacerse cuando algo la perturba, ¡Aún así es muy aterradora y fuerte, debemos alejarnos!- dijo Zatouji muy asustado, - _¡hiiieee, ¿quién puede perturbar el sueño de una criatura así?!-._

-¡Ayundeme!- gritó la voz de Genshirou-senpai respondiendo mi pregunta mental, vimos que Genshirou-senpai venía corriendo con una criatura hecha de fuego naranja venía detras de el, era larga, emanaba llamas por todo el lugar y su cabeza era parecida a la de un dragon.

 **-[Mi viejo compañero cuanto tiempo]-** dijo la voz de Giotto.

- _¡Ehhh, ¿ése familiar es tuyo?!-_ le pregunté en mi mente.

 **-[Cierto se me olvidó contarte, Vongola también se involucró en las guerras de los demonio, ese es mi compañero de ése entonces]-** dijo Giotto explicándome la situación.

 **-[El responde y se vé según los sentimientos actuales de las personas]-** dijo Giotto

 _-¡También te involucraste en ésas guerras, los vongola eran muy entrometidos!-_ le reclamé en mente.

Empezamos a correr como Genshirou-senpai, pero aún después de mucho tiempo corriendo la cruatura no se rendía, por lo que decidí usar mi sacred gear para detenerlo, mis guantes llameantes aparecieron junto a la llama en mi frente, volé hacia la criatura para enfrentarla.

-¡Tsuna-kun!- gritó Raynare preocupada al verme que iba contra la criarura.

Tomé la cabeza de la criatura y la hice retroceder empujándola, **-no vas a lastimarlos-** dije seriamente mientras preparaba para atacar, la criatura se molestó y me atacó enviándome lejos destruyendo varios árboles haciendo que los familiares salieran huyendo.

Vino contra mi rápidamente preparándose para comerme, esquivé una rápida mordida y le envié un golpe a su mandíbula, le disparé bolas de fuego repetidamente casi quedándome sin energía demoniaca, la criatura furiosa volvió a atacarme, atrapé su boca antes de que se cerrará eni cabeza, - ** _¿por qué apesar de ser tú quién me ataca solo siento miedo viniendo de ti_** pensé antes de cerrar su boca lejos de mi cabeza, me elevé en el aire pero la criatura se volvió contra cargar contra mi por lo que tuve que sostener su frente impidiéndole avanzar.

Todos los del consejo habían llegado a ayudarme pero al ver la situación no sabían cómo, ví los ojos salvajes de la criatura y ahí fue caundo lo entendí, **_-es como dijo Giotto respondes a los sentimientos de las personas, ya que todos creímos que eras una criatura aterradora sentimos miedo de tí, debido a que vine con intenciones agrsivas me respondiste de la misma manera, ahora sé que hay que hacer-_** pensé encontrando la respuesta.

Deje de detener a la criatura y permití que me atacará enviandome al piso, desactive mi sacred gear mientras me ponía de pie, extendí mis brazos y dije, -ya no huire más de ti-, ví cómo la criatura venía a acabar conmigo mientras oía los gritos preocupados del consejo, _-relajate, confía en él-_ dije en mi mente.

Cuando la criatura estuvo frente a mi apunto de matarme se detuvo, todos quedaron impresionados por esto, lo miré y sonreí -no te tendré miedo, así que no tengas miedo de mí- dije al verlo cómo se calmaba.

La criatura empezó a brillar intensamente haciendo que todos esten aturdidos por lo que iba a pasar, la forma brillante de la criatura se pequeña hasta que tuve que mirar hacia abajo, desapareció el brillo mostrando a un león cachorro amarillo, tenía una melena de fuego con un pequeño casco de metal en su cabeza y tenia ojos anaranjados, -¡gao!- dijo el pequeño león sentado en el piso.

Nadie sabía que decir al ver lo sucedido, yo también no podía reaccionar a esto, -¡QUE LINDO!- dijeron todas las chicas emocionadas incluyendo a Kaichou, todas vinieron corriendo tomando al pequeño león, -¡nunca había visto algo tan lindo en mi vida!- dijo Kaichou siendo la primera en abrazarlo antes de que Momo-senpai se lo quitara abrazándolo también.

-¡Es tan lindo!- dijo antes de que Raynare se lo robará.

-¡Es como tener a un Tsuna-kun en versión animal- dijo Raynare asfixiando al león.

La escena se volvió un intercambio del león entre ella dejando al pequeño animal angustiado, el león huyo del grupo de mujeres y se escondió detras de mis piernas, -gauuu- dijo asustado el león.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, hace unos momentos estaba en una situación peligrosa con una temible criatura y ahora estaba con un grupo de chicas maravilladas por lindo y pequeño león.

Después de calmarse todas Kaichou se acercó, -Sawada, ¿cómo lograste hacer que se calmará?- preguntó con una cara seria, creo que hace de cuenta que lo que ví nunca sucedió, es bueno ver a Kaichou actuar cómo una chica normal a veces.

-Pues, cuando lo retenía me dí cuenta que el estaba asustado por lo que decidí arriesgarme dandole confianza de que no me haría nada- dije explicándole, decidí no contarle de Giotto y los vongola de momento.

-Ehh, hiciste algo bastante estupido Sawada, pero buen trabajo te ganaste el derecho de reclamarlo cómo tu familiar- dijo kaichou sonriéndome.

-¡Ehhh, pero ¿qué no Genshirou-senpai era quién iba a reclamar una?!- dije sin creerlo.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, el dragón bebe que perseguía escapó, además te lo ganaste ya que pudiste enfrentarte a él sin miedo- dijo Genshirou-senpai dándome su aprobación.

-B-Bueno, entonces muchas gracias- dije haciendo una reverencia, el pequeño león se subió a mi hombro y me lamió un poco la mejilla sacando una pequeña risa.

El el león estaba en el suelo con unos círculos magicos en el piso, -en el nombre de Sawada Tsunayoshi te reclamo como mi familiar- dije realizando el ritual cómo se me dijo.

-Felicidades, ahora es tuyo- dijo Zatouji.

-Cuento contigo Natsu- dije nombrando a mi compañero.

 ** _Un par de dias después_**

Me dirigía a la oficina del consejo estudiantil ya que Kaichou me ordenó estar temprano ahí, también me acompañaba Raynare por laisma razón, cuando llegamos entramos a la oficina y encontramos a todo el consejo presente más una persona extra.

Ella era una mujer hermosa tiene el cabello color plata y ojos celestes, tenía un traje de sirvienta, -ya era hora de que llegaras Sawada, permiteme presentarte Grayfia Lucifuge, la reina del Maou- dijo presentando a la desconocida.

-¡Ehhh, la reina del Maou!- dije sorprendido, Kaichou me había comentado hace tiempo acerca de los cuatro Maou del Inframundo.

-Mucho gusto Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo salundando educadamente, -Ojou-sama, ¿desea que haga el anuncio?- preguntó Grayfia-san.

-No, yo lo haré, veran...- no pudo terminar Kaichou por el brillo de un circulo mágico que apareció, del circulo apareció un adolescente bastante alto,tiene el cabello azul, tiene el pelo un poco parado atrás que parece como una piña, Su ojo izquierdo es de color azul y su ojo derecho es de color rojo con el kanji de seis, llevaba una camiseta, corbata y pantalones de cuero, que combina con un abrigo negro y unos guantes.

-Kufufu, saludos mi querida Sona y sus siervos- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el recién llegado.

-El es Rokudo Mukuro...mi prometido- dijo Kaichou dudosa, me congelé al oír eso.

-¡EHHHHHHHHH!-


	4. chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Tsuna no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, el sujeto que llegó de repente estaba sentado en el sofa de la oficina con la misma sonrisa de cuando llegó, a su lado estaba Sona con una cara bastante malhumorada.

-¿Cómo que tu prometido Kaichou?- preguntó Tsuna reaccionando.

-Sawada, tienes que saber que en el Inframundo a causa de los resultados de la guerra se perdieron las vidas de muchos demonios de sangre pura, por lo que los lideres de las familias de sangre pura arreglan los matrimonios de sus hijos para mantener la sangre pura- dijo Sona explicando la situación.

-Kufufu, ese es el caso de mi querida Sona y yo pequeño siervo- dijo Mukuro señalando el hecho.

-Aún así, Mukuro te había dicho que no me casaré contigo- dijo Sona.

-Recuerda que jugué contigo al ajedrez cómo querías, así que ¿no entiendo por qué sigues tan reacia?- dijo bastante tranquilo.

-El juego nunca lo pudimos determinar- dijo Sona refutando a Mukuro.

El ambiente se había puesto bastante tensó entre los presentes, Tsuna seguía bastante inquieto por Mukuro, _-ese sujeto no me da un buen presentimiento, su sonrisa solo me da escalofríos-_ pensó Tsuna estremeciendose por la mirada de Mukuro.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Tsuna le susurró a Tsubaki.

-Se refiere a la regla de Kaichou, ella ha dejado claro que no se casará con nadie que no pueda vencerla en ajedrez, ellos jugaron varias veces pero siempre terminaban en empate- dijo explicando Tsubaki.

-Ehh, supongo que es algo que Kaichou diría- dijo Tsuna.

-Querida Sona, recuerda que esto beneficia mucho a nuestras familias, ¿no querrás que tu familia deje de ser uno de los 72 pilares o si?- dijo astutamente Mukuro.

-No, pero aún así no me casaré contigo- dijo Sona manteniendo su posición respecto al asunto.

-Es suficiente- dijo Grayfia quien había estado callada todo el tiempo, -Serafall-sama me dió instrucciones por sí Ojou-sama aún se oponía-.

-¿Mi hermana te dio instrucciones?- dijo Sona bastante sorprendida.

-Me dijo que sí seguía oponiéndose era mejor que participarán en un Rating Game para solucionarlo- dijo Grayfia.

-Uhh, interesante proposición de una de los 4 Maous- dijo Mukuro bastante divertido por lo dicho

-¿Rating Game, qué es eso?- dijo Tsuna intentando recordar

-Un Rating Game es cómo el juego de ajedrez, los reyes envían y dirigen a sus siervos en un campo de batalla a pelear probando quien es mejor- dijo Tsubasa.

-He ganado varios de estos, mientras que mi querida Sona no la ha hecho, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?- dijo Mukuro.

-Por supuesto, por sino te das cuenta tengo muy buenos siervos a mi disposición, sobre todo Sawada- dijo Sona señalando sus siervos.

Mukuro dirigió su mirada a Tsuna quién solo se puso más nervioso por su mirada, el solo se le escapó una pequeña risa, -asi que, ¿cómo te llamas pequeño siervo?- preguntó Mukuro.

-Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo nervioso Tsuna.

-Es cierto nuestro lindo Tsuna-kun te haría morder el polvo- dijo Meguri.

-Si, Tsuna-kun ya ha peleado con un angel caído y lo asesinó- dijo Momo.

-El lindo Tsuna-kun también acabó con hordas de exorcistas- dijo Raynare mientras abrazaba por detras a Tsuna.

Tsuna estaba muy avergonzado por lo que decían que era inevitable que un gran sonrojo en su cara, _-chicas agradezco que me digan eso, pero cuando agregan la palabra "lindo" no suena muy convincente-_ pensó Tsuna.

-Hmm, entonces tendré bastante cuidado contigo- dijo Mukuro aunque se podía notar un pequeño tono burlesco pero talvez si sea en serio, -pues permiteme mostrarte mis siervos- dijo mientras aparecía un circulo magico en la sala del cual salieron sus siervos.

-Mi torre, Joshima Ken- dijo presentando a un chico encorvado, tiene pelo de color rubio aclarado, llevando en el flequillo un montón de pinzas, desordenadas y de punta, dandole un toque de lo más pintoresco y agraciado. Él tiene una gran cicatriz que se extiende desde la mejilla hasta la otra mejilla, cruzando el puente de su nariz.Los ojos constan de un color anaranjado y su forma es atigrada y fina, vestía un traje negro con corbata desarreglada.

-Mi caballero, Kakimoto Chikusa- dijo presentando a un chico alto, tiene el pelo negro cortado a media melena y ojos de azul oscuro. Tiene lo que parece ser en la mejilla izquierda un código de barras. Usa gafas y un gorro de color blanco en forma de paperina, viste un traje de gala de un verde azulado oscuro, una camisa blanca con rayas negras y una corbata negra.

-Mi alfil, M.M- dijo presentando a la única chica del grupo llevaba puesto una blusa negro y una chaqueta de color púrpura oscuro, esmalte de uñas, y una gargantilla negro, tiene el cabello rojo y ojos color violeta.

-Mi segundo alfil, Birds- dijo presentando a un anciano con lentes, tenía un bastón junto a un traje verde con un sombrero.

-Mis peones, los gemelos Didi y Zizi- dijo presentando unos gemelos calvos con la cara deforme con uñas largas y afiladas, vestían trajes verdes.

-Por último mi reina, Lancia- dijo presentando a un hombre que tenía el pelo negro y medio-largo. En su cara tiene tatuado dos lineas en su mejillas, sus ojos son color celeste y delineado de color negro y se hacen notar sobre su piel de color levemente morena. Vestía un traje negro con una camisa verde aguamarina y una corbata.

- _¡Hiiieee, todos dan mucho miedo!-_ pensó asustado Tsuna al ver los siervos de Mukuro, ellos solo les creció una sonrisa al ver como Tsuna se asustaba con su presencia.

-Tienes unos siervos muy intimidantes, hagamos este Rating Game para librame de ti de una vez- dijo Sona.

-Bien, ahora es oficial el Rating Game, empezará en diez días apartir de mañana- dijo Grayfia.

-Kufufu, hasta que nos volvamos a ver mi querida Sona y su pequeño Tsunayoshi- dijo Mukuro mientras aparecía un circulo mágico que los sacó de la sala.

 ** _Punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Estaba caminando por las calles de Kuoh, le había pedido a Raynare que se adelantara en llegar a casa porque necesitaba despejar mi mente, había llegado al parque donde Raynare me había herido aquella noche, aunque ya no lo veo cómo un mal lugar, me senté en una banca y me puse a pensar en la situación.

-Con que Kaichou quiere anular su compromiso usando nuestra ayuda, pero no creo que pueda ser de mucha ayuda contra ésos sujetos- dije reflexionando.

-Hmm, ésa actitud tuya tan patética es lo que te hace de tan poca ayuda, sería mejor si mueres- dijo una voz, me giré rápidamente a la voz pero no lo pude ver ya que tuve que esquivar una bala que rozó la mejilla.

Cuando lo miré bien pude ver a un sujeto alto con traje, usaba una fedora con linea naranja y tenia unas raras patillas, me apuntaba con una pistola mientras estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano.

- _¡Hiiiee, ¿quién es este sujeto y por qué quiere matarme?-_ pregunté asustado en mi mente.

-¿Te vas a quedar parado como tonto o pelearas por tu vida Dame-tsuna?- dijo antes de dispararme otra vez, las esquivé reconociendo lo peligroso que es.

Activé mi sacred gear dispuesto a enfrentarlo, **-bien, te derrotare y haré que digas ¿por qué quieres matarme?-** dije con voz grave y me lancé con mis guantes envueltos en llamas, ataqué su rostro pero el evadió mi golpe enviandome una patada a mi estómago haciendome retroceder.

Me disparó más balas las cuales bloqueé con las placas de mis guantes, me elevé en el aire y le disparé una bola de fuego que el logró esquivar, me apuntó con su arma y una bola amarilla de energía se había reunido en la punta, -Chaos Shot- dijo antes de que la pistola disparará haciendo que de la bola amarilla salieran diez proyectiles que me obligaron a maniobrar en el aire para esquivarlos.

Me dirigí contra el hombre del traje enviándole un golpe a la cabeza, el lo esquivó haciendo que mi puño se estrellara en el piso haciendo un pequeño crater, lo saqué y me impulse con los X Gloves contra él, lle envíe varios golpes rápidos a su cara que el lograba esquivar fácilmente, me envió un golpe al rostro que me aturdió un segundo, reaccioné y envié otra bola de fuego que logró esquivar, volvió a reunir la energía amarilla la punta de su pistola pero esta vez disparó dos balas que logré esquivar haciendo que se estrellaran contra el piso.

-Bien eres bastante decepcionante Dame-tsuna, esperaba más del décimo usuario del sacred gear de los vongola y del Modo Hyper Última Voluntad- dijo el hombre, me quedé congelado ante lo que dijo.

 **-¿Cómo conoces mi sacred gear?-** lepregunté.

-Chaos Shot- dijo el hombre de la fedora, sin darme cuenta las dos balas de antes salieron del piso cruzandose cortando mi pecho en forma de X con una energía amarilla, caí al piso por el impactó y mi llama se había extinguido ya que me quedé sin energía para mantener el estado.

Sentí cómo la fatiga invadía mi cuerpo de manera dolorosa, el hombre empezó a acercarse a mi y me apuntó con pistola en mi cara, -¡Hiiieee!- sólo pude hacer mi sonido característico cuando ví su aram en mi cara.

-En serio sólo puedes hacer ese ridículo sonido en tu situación, eres patético, débil e inútil...- dijo el hombre con la pistola, sólo pude sentir la depresión invadiendo mi mente al reconcer sus palabras, -pero para cambiar eso fue que me contrataron- dijo sorprendiendome, alcé mi vista para ver su rostro que tenía una cara seria mientras dejaba de apuntarme.

-Ehh, no entiendo- dije sin poder comprender lo dicho.

-Ciaossu, soy el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo contratado para entrenarte, tu Tutor Asesino Reborn- dijo presentándose.

-¿Tutor asesino?- dije intentando procesar lo dicho, -¡e-espera si se supone que te contrataron para entrenarme, ¿por qué intentaste matarme?- pregunté.

-Son mis metodos, necesitaba saber que tan fuerte eres en un combate y me diste una gran decepción- dijo Reborn.

-¡¿Qué clase de tutor intenta matar a su alumno?!-.

-No cuestiones mis metodos Dame-tsuna- dijo mientras se agachaba y generó unas llamas amarillas que usó en mi pecho, la herida en mi pecho empezó a curarse y también mi fatiga estaba desapareciendo.

Cuando terminó pude levantarme y paré frente a el, -¿qué eran ésas llamas que usaste?- pregunté.

-Eran mis llamas de la última voluntad, a juzgar por tu falta de conocimiento no vas a poder vencer a Mukuro en el Rating Game- dijo Reborn.

-¿Tus llamas de la última voluntad?, ¡¿espera tú cómo sabes de Mukuro y el Rating Game?!- pregunté.

-Cómo asesino tengo que tener mis formas de espionaje, presencié lo sucedido en la sala del consejo, te veías patético cómo te asustabas por aus siervos- dijo Reborn.

-¡No tienes que señalar lo patético cuando te explicas!, pero tienes razón me atemoriza el saber que tengo que enfrentarme a él y sus siervos- dije reconociendo mi miedo.

-Por eso me encargaré de prepararte éstos diez días para el Rating Game- dijo Reborn.

-¡Ehhh, no puedo Kaichou ya de seguro planeó algo para prepararnos, si le digo que voy a hacer algo distinto de seguro me hará hacer el papeleo del consejo toda mi vida!- dije aterrado de imaginarme ése papeleo.

-Desde mi perspectiva no tienes opción, escucha ya que eres un demonio de clase baja no posees mucho poder demoniaco, pero si posees gran cantidad de llamas de la última voluntad, con mi entrenamiento te daré una mejor comprensión de las llamas, también analicé tu capacidad de combate por lo que ayudaría saber en que fallas- dijo Reborn, pensé acerca de lo que dijo y llegué a la conclusión de que es mejor acompañarlo éstos diez días.

-Esta bien, hablaré mañana con Kaichou- dije aceptando el entrenamiento.

-Bien te esperó mañana, más vale que no llegues tarde- dijo alejándose.

 ** _Al otro día_**

Estaba en la oficina del consejo, sólo estabamos Kaichou y yo sentados el uno frente al otro, ella me había pedido que jugara ajedrez con ella, estaba en una gran desventaja por mi poco conocimiento del juego.

-Por cierto Sawada dijiste que había algo de lo que querías hablarme- dijo Kaichou mientras eliminaba otra de mis piezas.

-Si, es respecto a los diez días para el Rating Game- dije eliminando la pieza que acababa de mover Kaichou.

-No te preocupes por eso, debido a que el grupo Gremory está teniendo la misma situación a la nuestra le pedí el favor a Rias de que nos permitiera acompañarlos a su viaje de entrenamiento- dijo Kaichou moviendo una de sus piezas.

-Ehh, así que Rias-senpai también está la misma situación, pero aún así hay algo que quiero decirle respecto a eso- dije mientras eliminaba otra pieza, _-¡hay una brecha entre sus piezas, talvez pueda ganar si la aprovecho_ pensé con esperanza de ganar.

-¿Qué es Sawada?- dijo Kaichou, moviendo su pieza, _-creo que notó la brecha e intenta resolver eso-._

-Voy a entrenar con alguien más estos diez días, por lo que no voy a poder acompañarte en el viaje- dije mientras la me aseguraba de que la brecha me diera la ventaja.

-¡Ahh, ¿qué estas queriendo decir Sawada, estás consciente de la situación?!- dijo bastante sorprendida, de la sorpresa se olvidó de la brecha y movió una pieza de manera aleatoria.

-Lo sé Kaichou, pero es necesario tiene relación con mi sacred gear y sino lo hago no podré hacerme más fuerte, seré inútil contra ése cabeza de piña, sé que no te he dado razones para que confíes en mi tanto pero por favor tenga fe en mi Kaichou- dije bajando la mirada.

-Sawada... aún así no puedo, nada me asegura que te harás más fuerte, sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero en serio te necesito- dijo Kaichou con una mirada un poco suplicante, moví una pieza empezando mi estrategia.

-Kaichou, está bien ser egoísta a veces, por eso lo estoy siendo con el entrenamiento, no quiero que Kaichou se casé con ese sujeto, quiero que Kaichou sea feliz y sonría mucho porque su sonrisa es muy hermosa, quiero hacerme fuerte para asegurarme de hacer feliz a Kaichou- dije mirando a los ojos a Kaichou.

Kaichou por alguna razón estaba muy sonrojada, _-talvez es por el estrés de su situación que está así-_ pensé razonando.

-Esta bien Sawada, puedes entrenar por tu cuenta, más vale que vuelvas muy fuerte o te haré encargarte del papeleo del consejo hasta que el año acabe- dijo Kaichou aún sonrojada moviendo su pieza permitiendo continuar con mi estrategia.

-¡Muchas gracias Kaichou, no voy a decepcionarte!- dije feliz por su autorización, moví otra pieza asegurando mi movimiento final.

-Eso espero Sawada- dijo mientras movía su pieza terminando de caer en mi trampa.

-Kaichou...hay otra cosa que debo decirle- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Kaichou.

-Jaque Mate- dije haciendo mi último movimiento, Kaichou se quedó con el rostro congelado por lo dicho y revisó el tablero confirmando que no podía hacer ningún movimiento que no sacrificará su rey.

-¡No es justo, perdí la concentración por lo que habías dicho!- dijo con un tono bastante infantil, supongo que a Kaichou no le gusta perder.

-Lo siento Kaichou pero no cambia el hecho de que gané- dije bastante feliz por eso, _-¡es la primera vez que gano en un juego que requiere inteligencia, sé que se distrajo pero estoy muy feliz-_ pensé alegremente.

 _-Es la primera vez que pierdo en ajedrez-_ susurró algo Kaichou pero no lo pude oir claramente.

-Kaichou me tengo que retirar, le prometí a Raynare cocinarle una gran cena- dije mientras me retiraba de la oficina.

 ** _Al otro día_**

Me encontraba junto a Reborn en las afueras de kuoh en un especie de bosque, traía una gran maleta llena de comida ya que estaremos aquí los siguientes diez dias, deposite mi maleta al lado de un árbol y me dirigí a Reborn.

-Reborn ya me trajiste aquí quiero saber ¿en qué consiste esté entrenamiento?- pregunté.

-Nos concentraremos en mejorar tus capacidades, cuando peleé contigo encontré que tienes tres problemas graves- dijo Reborn haciendo un número tres con sus dedos.

-¿Tres problemas?- pregunté.

-Primero, tu forma de pelear es muy simple solo envías golpes al rostro con la esperanza de impactar, no tienes conocimiento de cómo pelear haciendo que tus ataques sean predecibles y fáciles de evitar- dijo Reborn, él tenía razón nunca antes había peleado antes de volverme un demonio.

-Segundo, la duración del modo hyper, eres fuerte en este modo pero en nuestra pelea solo pudiste sostenerlo por cinco minutos, ése tiempo es basura, ¿qué se supone que harás si tu enemigo puede sostener una pelea contigo y se termina el tiempo?- dijo Reborn señalando otro problema razonable.

-Y tercero, es la cantidad de veces que puedes usar el modo hyper, solo lo usaste una vez ése día y cuando acabó te llegó la fatiga, tienes suerte de ser una torre ya que esta te da una gran resistencia al terminar el modo hyper solo sientes cansancio, los anteriores usuarios en sus inicios terminaban inconscientes por días y también estarías en la misma situación de ser otra pieza, ¿qué harás sí mientras estás con la fatiga alguien te ataca?- dijo señalando algo muy importante.

-¿pero cómo me ayudarás a solcionarlo?- pregunté.

-Primero estaremos en vários combates tu y yo para mejorar tu forma de pelear, también me aseguraré de que mantengas el modo hyper por varías horas, y por último haré que entres en el modo hyper varias veces en el día- dijo Reborn dandome su régimen de entrenamiento.

-Pero tu ya dijiste que después de usarlo tan solo una vez me invade la fatiga, ¿cómo puedo volverlo a usar?- le pregunté.

-Es fácil usaré mis llamas de la última voluntad para ayudar a tu cuerpo a superar la fatiga- dijo Reborn dandome su solución.

-Ehh, ¿las llamas de la última voluntad pueden hacer eso?- pregunté.

-Cierto no tienes conocimiento de esto, mirá las llamas de la última voluntad están divididas en siete clases, tormenta, lluvia, nube, rayo, niebla, sol y cielo- dijo enumerando las llamas.

-La llama de la Lluvia, es una llama de color azul y posee el factor de la "tranquilidad", pueden debilitar a tu oponente o hacerlo más lento- .

-La llama de la Tormenta, es una llama color rojo que son altamente ofensivas gracias al factor de la "desintegración", pueden descomponer y destruir cualquier cosa-.

-La llama del Sol, son las que yo poseo, es una llama color amarillo, tiene el factor de la "activación" que aumentan las capacidades físicas del usuario, también permiten la reparación de objetos y sanación-.

-La llama del Rayo, es una llama color verde que tiene el factor de el "endurecimiento", puede endurecer cualquier cosa o ser usada para la electrocutar al oponente-.

-La llama de la Nube, es una llama color púrpura que tiene el factor de la "propagación", gracias a éste factor tiene la capacidad de aumentar el tamaño o multiplicar los objetos-.

-La llama de la Niebla, es una llama color índigo que tiene el factor de la "construcción", puede crear ilusiones para engañar al oponente y destrozar su mente-.

-Por último tus llamas, las llamas del Cielo, son de color naranja tienen el factor de la "armonía", son capaces de petrificar cualquier cosa, estás llams son las más raras de las siete-.

Me sentía muy confundido había depositado mucha información de repente, después de haber procesado la información me dirigí a Reborn, -¿es posible que se manejen las siete llamas la misma persona?-.

-No lo creo, aunque hay personas que son capaces de manejar un poco de una llama adicional pero no del todo para decir que posee las dos- dijo Reborn, -bien ahora empecemos tu entrenamiento-.

-espera antes de todo, ¿qué es el modo hyper?- pregunté ya que lo había oído mencionar eso varías veces.

-Existen dos modos de la última voluntad, el modo última voluntad te permite liberar todos tus limitadores externos, tu cuerpo es incapaz de sentir dolor pero no eres capaz de pensar claramente, ese era el modo que usabas antes de lo sucedido en la iglesia-.

-Esta el modo hyper última voluntad, a diferencia del anterior esté libera tus limitadores internos, en éste modo no tienes miedo pero te permite mantener la calma para pensar claramente, los que tienen sangre vongola pueden utilizar la habilida de la Super Intuición, te permite presentir las acciones de tu oponente en el combate, ahora continuemos- dijo Reborn.

Empezó a caminar mientras lo seguía, nos paramos en pequeño campo abierto, -ahora, quiero que mantengas el hyper modo durante al menos tres horas- dijo Reborn.

-¡Ehhh, pero solo puedo mantenerlo cinco minutos, no voy a poder mantenerlo tres horas- dije protestando por sus condiciones.

-Callate Dame-tsuna, cuando viniste a entrenar conmigo perdiste cualquier derecho a protestar, ahora ven y pelea- dijo apuntando su pistola hacia mi.

 _-El parece más un demonio los propios demonios-_ pensé antes de activar mi sacred gear e impulsarme a pelear.

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna_**

 ** _En el viaje de entrenamiento Gremory/Sitri_**

Estaban todos los siervos de ambas lideres los unos frente a los otros, -perdone Buchou, ¿por qué ellos están aqui con nosotros?- preguntó Issei.

-Debido a que Sona está en la misma situación que nosotros, me pidió el favor de permitirles acompañarnos- dijo Rias respondiendo su pregunta.

-¿Acaso tienes un problema con nosotros pervertido?- dijo Saji provocando a Issei.

-Con ellas no, pero tu presencia es innecesaria- dijo Issei.

-Disculpe, ¿dónde está Tsuna-kun?- preguntó con Koneko con su voz tranquila.

-Es cierto, Tsuna-san no está con ustedes- dijo Asia.

-El está entrenando con otra persona en este momento, me pidió que lo dejara entrenar por su cuenta éstos diez días- dijo Sona.

-Pero, ¿con quién está entrenando Tsuna?- preguntó Issei que decidió que dejar de discutir con Saji.

-No lo sé, el no me dijo respecto a eso, solo me dijo que confiará en él- dijo Sona mientras ajustaba sus gafas.

-No olvides mencionar que lo hizo mientras te ganaba en ajedrez- dijo de manera burlona Tsubaki.

-¡¿Tú cómo sabes eso?!- preguntó alterada Sona.

-Después de que entré a la oficina te ví bastante aturdida por algo y dejaste el tablero de ajedrez intacto, por lo que sé siempre juegas con las piezas blancas y las piezas negras habían ganado por lo que así deduje lo sucedido- dijo explicándose Tsubaki.

-¿Tsuna logró derrotarte en ajedrez? eso si que es una sorpresa, pero según tengo entendido tenías una regla para los logran derrotarte no es así- dijo Rias.

-¡Pero el ganó porque perdí mi concentración cuando me contó acerca de quería entrenar por su cuenta!- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Ganar es ganar- dijo Rias.

-Kaichou, sé que usted es mi ama y tuvo la amabilidad de reencarnarme, pero no le entregaré a mi lindo Tsuna-kun sin pelear- dijo Raynare mirando desafiante a Sona.

-Lo mismo va por nosotras Kaichou- dijo Momo junto a Meguri.

Los siervos de Rias no entendían a que se referían, lo único que entendieron era que Tsuna estaba en otra parte y que hay algo raro con el hecho de que Tsuna le ganará en ajedrez.

-¡Ya no dejen de decir eso y ponganse a entrenar sino quieren que los castigue!- dijo amenazando la aún sonrojada Sona.

Todos obedecieron y se fueron a entrenar, Saji lo hacía con Issei aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaban discutiendo, Meguri estaba con Kiba, y el más interesante siendo Koneko y Raynare.

-Agghhh, diez días sin mi Tsuna-kun no creo poder mantener tanto la cordura, ojalá lo hubiera abrazado más tiempo anoche- dijo Raynare suspirando antes esquivar un rapido golpe de Koneko que se veía bastante molesta.

-Deja de hacer ésas cosas con Tsuna-kun- dijo Koneko.

-Ara, ¿acaso estas celosa por qué no tienes el valor para hacerlo?- dijo Raynare provocando más a Koneko.

-Voy a acabar contigo- dijo Koneko aún más molesta abalanzandose contra Raynare que bloqueaba sus golpes con una espada de madera.

Mientras tanto Sona estaba intentando calmarse por lo sucedido, -¿realmente confías en que Tsuna hará un buen progreso con ese sujeto, Sona?- dijo Rias a su lado.

-Si lo creo, cuando Sawada dijo que iba a entrenar con alguien más prometiendo ser más fuerte pude ver la mirada determinada que tenía, en alguien cómo Sawada esas miradas no es algo que verías regularmente, por lo que sé que el vendrá muy fuerte- dijo Sona confiando en Tsuna.

-Ehh, si confías tanto en él entonces no preguntaré más, para que te cases con él ha de haberse ganado bastante tu confianza- dijo Rias.

-¡Que no me casaré con nadie!- dijo Sona muy molesta.

Rias sabiendo que no debe molestar más a Sona se alejó y supervisó el entrenamiento de sus siervos, _-¿por qué me pongo tan nerviosa al tan solo imaginarme casandome con Sawada?, no es posible que mme gusté ése pequeño miedoso-_ pensó Sona mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Me pregunto, ¿cómo estará entrenando en éste momento?- dijo Sona mirando al cielo.

 ** _Con Tsuna y Reborn_**

Ellos estaban frente a un acantilado desde la parte inferior, -quiero que escales esté acantilado y lo vuelvas a bajar hasta el anochecer- dijo Reborn.

-¡Ahhhh, ¿qué estás diciendo, de qué me sirve hacer eso?- preguntó Tsuna al ver el acantilado.

-Talvez de nada- dijo Reborn con bastante sinceridad.

-¡Entonces si no creés que sirva de algo ¿por qué me pides hacer eso?!- dijo Tsuna.

-Porque quiero verte sufrir un rato- dijo mirando a Tsuna, el cual sólo se quedo con la cara en blanco, -además la idea es hacerte usar tus llamas en una situación que te ponga a saber manejar la energía que usas en ciertas partes del acantilado, aprenderás acerca de cómo usar sabiamente la energía de tus llamas y manejar tu mente en calma en una situación de estrés-.

-Bueno creo que lo comprendo- dijo Tsuna viendo el punto de Reborn.

-Bien, ahora entra en el modo hyper y empieza- Tsuna suspiró, activó su modo hyper y empezó escalar.

 ** _Unas horas después_**

Era de noche, Tsuna y Reborn estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata con Tsuna muerto del cansancio con la ropa llena de suciedad y agujeros mientras estaba tirado en el piso, -eres demasiado perezoso Dame-tsuna, recuerda que esté es sólo el primer día- dijo Reborn haciendo que Tsuna gimiera al recordar eso.

-Reborn, hay algo que quería preguntarte- dijo Tsuna, Reborn sólo lo miró con un poco de interés, -¿tienes algún tipo de relación con los vongola?- le preguntó Tsuna.

-Supongo que puedo contarte un poco- dijo Reborn sentandose frente a la fogata, -solía ser un amigo cercano del noveno jefe de la familia, los vongola eran una familia con una gran historia de crímen y corrupción traicionado las intenciones del primer jefe de la familia, el noveno intentó limpiar lo que había hecho la familia en un intento de devolverla a su ideal original, en ese intento me encontró en una situación complicada y me ayudó sin pedirme nada a cambio, no sabía que había personas desinteresadas por lo que le dí mi lealtad a la familia-.

-El tiempo que pasé con el noveno y su intentó de limpiar a vongola es muy preciado para mi, los vongola eran débiles en ese entonces por lo que dimos un gran esfuerzo en hacerla volver a la grandeza pero...Millefiore acabó con lo que quedaba de vongola sin piedad- dijo Reborn.

-¿Millefiore?- preguntó Tsuna.

-Era una familia que fué rival de vongola por mucho tiempo, ésa familia se encargó de debilitar a vongola por generaciones hasta que decidió iniciar una guerra de mafias en las que ni vongola contando con la ayuda de la familia simon, ni los varia o cedef pudieron hacerle frente- dijo Reborn.

-¿Disculpa, cuáles son las otras mencionadas?- preguntó Tsuna con curiosidad.

-La familia simon era una familia mafiosa que era aliada de vongola, el lider de ése entonces era amigo del primer vongola por lo que las doa familias mantuvieron relación por generaciones, pero los simon también se extinguieron contra millefiore-.

-Los Varia son el escuadrón de asesinato independiente de vongola, son los que se encargan de los asuntos del bajo mundo, aunque ellos se manejan de manera independiente ayudan a vongola cuando se les pide-.

-Cedef, debido a que el poder de vongola era muy grande se creó esta organización para manejar los asuntos externos, su lider funciona cómo segundo al mando en tiempos de crisis, no están bajo ordenes directas de vongola pero no dudan en ayudar cuando se les pide-.

-A diferencia de vongola y simon, los varia y cedef no se extinguieron pero perdieron mucha influencia, los varia se convirtieron en demonios y estan asociados a una facción de terroristas-.

-Cedef siguió con negocios de tipo mafiosos y se maneja en italia- dijo Reborn terminando su explicación.

-Ehhh, ésa es una historia bastante complicada, pero de seguro vongola fué algo increíble para que sea especial para tí- dijo Tsuna recuperando la suficiente energía para ponerse de pie.

-Lo fué, el noveno fué una gran persona, muy amable y desinteresado, desearía haberlo protegido de millefiore pero las cosas salieron así y no puedo cambiarlo- dijo Reborn con un tono de tristeza, -sino se hubiera extinguido Vongola, tú te habrías convertido en el décimo jefe-.

-¡Hiiieee, nunca aceptaría serlo da mucho miedo involucrarse con la mafia!- dijo Tsuna asustado de la idea.

-Me hubieran hecho obligarte a serlo si te negabas, además parece que no notas lo irónico de asustarte más por la mafia que por los demonios- dijo Reborn señalando la ironía de su reacción.

-Pero ya no puedo hacer nada, me convertí en demonio por lo que tengo que hacerme más fuerte para hacer feliz a mi ama- dijo Tsuna.

-¿acaso no tienes ambiciones, no te lo dijeron?, sí te conviertes en un demonio de clase alta podrás independizarte de tu ama y crear tu propia familia de demonios- dijo Reborn.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no puedo ambicionar eso, he sido un inútil toda mi vida por lo que sólo lo arruinaría valiendome por mi cuenta, voy a ayudar a Kaichou por el resto de mi existencia- dijo Tsuna mostrando su punto de vista.

-Agghh, voy tener que poner más esfuerzo en cambiar tú autoestima más que en cualquier cosa- dijo Reborn suspirando, -ahora duerme todo lo que puedas, mañana voy a despertarte a patadas de ser necesario sino te levantas temprano- dijo Reborn amenzante a lo cuál Tsuna sólo pudo obedecer rápidamente acostándose a dormir en el piso sin prepara nada cómodo.

 ** _Ocho días después_**

Era el medio día se podía oir cómo varios sonidos de pelea se escuchaban en la naturaleza, de entre los árboles salió Reborn lidiando con Tsuna en su modo hyper volando intentando atacar a Reborn.

-Chaos Shot- dijo Reborn disparando sus díez proyectiles con llamas del sol, Tsuna los evadió todos los proyectiles acercandose a Reborn enviando un golpe a su estómago que Reborn se vió obligado a bloquear, Tsuna envío una serie de golpes combinados con patadas que Reborn estaba bloqueando con dificultad.

Tsuna empezó a girar alrededor de Reborn dejando un rastro de llamas formando un tornado, -X-Stream-, Reborn al verse atrapado en éste tornado no pudo hacer más que recibirlo de lleno, Tsuna se alejó para ver el resultado y vió que Reborn tenía el cuerpo con partes que le salían humo junto marcas de quemadura en su rostro, Reborn al ubicar a Tsuna disparó con su pistola una serie de balas mientras se acercaba corriendo, Tsuna bloqueaba con las placas de sus guantes pero Reborn se acercó demasiado y atacó a Tsuna enviandolo contra un árbol.

-Chaos Shot- Reborn volvió a disparar sus díez proyectiles, Tsuna al ver aproximarse éstos sin poder esquivarlos la llama de su frente estaba destellando mientras ponía su pulgar derecho contra su indice izquierdo y su pulgar izquierdo contra su indice derecho formando un rombo, en el rombo salió una llama destellante, -Avanzado Punto Zero: Revisado- dijo mientras recibía los díez proyectiles absorbiendolos.

La llama de su frente se hizo más fuerte, Tsuna se lanzó contra Reborn con gran velocidad que no pudo evitar el golpe que recibió en su mandíbula haciendolo arrinconar contra un árbol, Tsuna envío un golpe cargado de llamas intesamente, Reborn al ver que tenía que tomarselo en serio agarró el brazo de Tsuna desviandolo contra el árbol haciendo que su puño se clavará en él.

El árbol empezó a adquirir una apariencia gris y quebradiza, Tsuna había petrificado al árbol, Reborn tomó a Tsuna del rostro y lo estrelló contra el piso derrotando a Tsuna, Tsuna había salido de su modo hyper levantándose del piso adolorido.

-Lo hiciste bastante bien Baka-tsuna- dijo Reborn viendo cómo se levantaba del piso Tsuna, -lograste quemarme un poco y acertar un golpe en mi mandíbula, te manejaste lo bastante bien para hacerme poner serio un momento-.

-Que digas eso no le quita lo doloroso- dijo Tsuna mientras intentaba no caer otra vez.

-No te quejes, además has hecho un gran progreso, ahora puedes tener un combate decente, también puedes mantener el modo hyper por seis horas y puedes usarlo cuatro veces al día- dijo Reborn.

-Lo sé, agghh ahora hay que ir al acantilado ¿cierto?- dijo Tsuna sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-No, aunque en verdad quisiera verte escalarlo otra vez sería exigirte demasiado- dijo Reborn, - _¡Desde el primer día me has exigido demasiado!-_ pensó Tsuna irritado, -te dejaré descansar lo que resta del día y mañana también para que puedas descansar para el Rating Game-.

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó Tsuna esperanzado recibiendo un gesto afirmativo por parte de Reborn, -¡gracias!, ahora puedo volver a mi cómodo apartamento- dijo fantaseando en su mente.

-Lárgate de una vez sino quieres que haga escalar el acantilado- dijo Reborn haciendo que Tsuna saliera disparado fuera del lugar dirigiéndose a kuoh, -tch, olvidé decirle que era para el otro lado, se dará cuenta cuando se pierda-.

 ** _Punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Era el atardecer y estaba en mi departamento sentado en el sofá, me equivoqué de dirección y me perdí por un par de horas, _-¿por qué después de enviarme a ese demonio de entrenador mi mala suerte no me deja descansar?, aunque Reborn es humano-_ pensé tristemente en mi mente.

Me levanté dirigiendome a la cocina pero escuché el sonido de la puerta principal abriedose, miré y estaba Raynare entrando, ella me vió y su rostro puso una expresión de gran felicidad, -¡Tsuna-kun!- dijo mientras me abrazaba de repente enviandome al piso con ella encima mío.

-¡Tsuna-kun te extrañe mucho, no podía dormir bien en las noches sin tí, no pude comer tu deliciosa comida y no pude ver tu lindo rostro, estos días lo pasé muy solitaria!- dijo Raynare aferrándose a mi cuerpo cómo nunca antes haciendo que me sonrojara enormemente, _\- maldición, su busto está siendo presionado contra mi pecho, Raynare ¿por qué te olvidas de soy un chico en su adolescencia?-._

-R-Raynare, también te extrañe pero por favor sueltame- dije intentando apartarla pero ella sólo se aferró con más fuerza.

-¡No quiero!, no me separaré de Tsuna-kun hasta recuperar mi energía con tu lindura- dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla, mi cara se puso roja hasta las orejas lo sólo hizo a Raynare más feliz y se aferró más a mi cuerpo.

-¡Raynare por favor no hagas ésas cosas, sí no me sueltas no voy cocinarte la cena!- dije dandole una advertencia, la cara de Raynare pasó por una expresión de duda decidiendo entre seguirme abrazando o comer mi comida, estuvo así por unos minutos ganando su estómago la decisión.

Me soltó permitiendome ir a la cocina, después de un rato terminé de cocinar la cena y me senté en la mesa con Raynare después de servirle su comida, ella empezó a devorar la cena al instante. Por el resto de la cena ella me contó de cómo fue su viaje aunque me arrepentí de escuharlo, - _¡maldita sea, ellos se la pasaron relajados en una mansión mientras que yo tuve que dormir en una tienda de campaña, escalar un acatilado y volverlo a bajar por horas, pelear con monstruo por horas y despertarme a las patadas!-_ pensé en la injusticia de los entrenamientos.

También me contó acerca de los progresos de todos, acerca de cómo Genshirou-senpai e Issei-senpai se la pasaban discutiendo y compitiendo entre ellos, cómo Koneko-chan y ella entraban en peleas constantes acerca la cercanía de Raynare conmigo y muchas otras cosas, según ella Kaichou también les dejó el resto del día para descansar.

Estaba en mi cuarto preparandome para dormir, -Tsuna-kun no te olvides de mi- dijo la voz de Raynare detras de mi, ella estaba en su pijama mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-¿V-Vas a dormir aquí?- le pregunté nervioso, ella asintió confirmandolo pero puso una cara seria de la nada.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿creés que podamos ganaganar el Rating Game?- preguntó seriamente.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros para ganar, por eso entrenamos tanto- dijo Tsuna.

-Eso lo sé Tsuna-kun, pero Mukuro ya ha participado en los Rating Game varías veces, la experiencia está de su lado- dijo Raynare.

-No te preocupes por eso esta noche, debemos descansar- dijo Tsuna con comprensión.

-Esta bien- dijo mientras se levantaba y apagaba la luz, se dió la vuelta y se aferró a mi tumbandome en mi cama, -recargaré mi energía de Tsuna-kun por el resto de la noche y no puedes negarte- dijo mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho.

-Agghh- suspiré aceptando que nada la convencerá de lo contrario, me acomodé y me dormí por lo que quedaba de la noche.

 ** _Momentos antes del Rating Game_**

Estaba en la oficina del consejo junto a todos que estaban usando sus uniformes escolares, faltaba poco tiempo para que empezará el Rating Game y todos estaban bastante relajados excepto yo, todos estaban sentados en la gran mesa de la oficina preparando sus armas o entreteniendose, no creo que sea normal actuar así cuando hace unos momentos estabamos discutiendo nuestra estrategia de batalla.

-Sawada, puedo sentir tu nerviosismo desde aquí, deberías intentar relajarte un poco ya, ponerte nervioso desde antes de la batalla no te ayudará en nada- dijo Kaichou al notar mi condición.

-Lo siento- solo pude disculparme por eso.

En el piso apareció de la nada un circulo mágico en la sala, de éste salió una mujer con traje de sirvienta, -buenas noches, vengo en reemplazo de Grayfia a causa de que ella está ocupada está noche con el Rating Game de Gremory y Phenex- dijo la sirvienta mientras creaba un círculo mágico.

-Por cierto, la Maou Leviatán-sama estará viendo el encuentro- dijo sorprendiendo a Kaichou.

-¿Mi hermana estará viendo?- preguntó Kaichou un poco nerviosa.

-¡ehh, ¿Kaichou es la hermana de uno de los Maous?!- pregunté sin creerlo.

-Así que por eso es la heredera del clan Sitri- dijo Raynare.

Nos paramos en círculo mágico y un brillo nos cegó un momento antes de aparecer frente a un gran edificio en ruinas, estábamos en un área llena de mesas parecía un tipo de cafetería, miré a través de una ventana y ví que el cielo nocturno estaba siendo rodeado de una luz extraña.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Raynare.

-Estamos en una dimensión aparte, en esta dimensión se realizan los Rating Game, y también estamos en Kokuyo Land- dijo Kaichou respondiendo la pregunta de Raynare.

-¿Qué es Kokuyo Land?- preguntó Genshirou-senpai.

-Kokuyo Land solía ser un centro de entretenimiento, tenía muchos tipos de cosas cómo karaoke e incluso un lugar de flora y fauna, pero hace varios años la gente dejó de venir y tuvo que cerrar, le permití a Mukuro que eligiera el lugar- dijo Kaichou.

-[El campo de batalla fué creado con las especificaciones de Mukuro-sama, la base de Sona-sama es la cafetería externa de Kokuyo Land, La base de Mukuro-sama es el edificio principal de Kokuyo Land, los peones una vez que entren en el territorio enemigo pueden promoverse a la pieza que quieran]- dijo la voz de la sirvienta.

-Bien, vamos a empezar Momo se quedará conmigo aquí, ustedes vayan y acaben con las piezas de Mukuro, Saji y Ruruko acaben con Ken, Tsubaki encargate de M.M, Tsubasa y Meguri derroten a Birds y los gemelos, por último Sawada y Raynare acaben con Chikusa y Lancia, una vez que los derroten nos enfrentaremos a Mukuro- dijo Kaichou dandonos instrucciones.

-Si Kaichou- dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos separamos y nos dirigimos hacía nuestros objetivos.

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna_**

 ** _Con Saji y Ruruko_**

Ellos estaban adentrandose entre la zona de flora y fauna, habían entrado en un edificio que se había sepultado en tierra.

-Según la información de Kaichou este lugar es donde Ken se supone que debe estar- dijo Saji mirando alrededor junto a Ruruko.

Sin darse cuenta una sombra detras de ellos a punto de atacarlos pero Ruruko se dió cuenta de su presencia e intentó atacarlo pero la sombra lo evadió, -Saji por ahí- dijo Ruruko apuntando a la sombra.

-Ehhh, con que la pequeña es más de lo que parece- dijo la sombra mostrandose como Ken.

-Así que decidiste revelarte, lástima por ti que no podeas con nosotros- dijo Saji mientras invocaba su sacred gear, apareció en su mano y parecía un pequeño camaleón de ojos purpura.

-Así que tienes un sacred gear, pero yo también tengo uno, Wolf Channel- dijo Ken mientras sacaba una dentadura con colmillos colocándolos en su boca, su apariencia cambió un poco, era un poco salvaje.

Ken atacó a Saji con ataques a su cara con intenciones de cortarlo, Saji sólo pudo evadirlas un poco antes de que el logrará arañarlo en el estómago, -¡Cought, maldición!- dijo agarrándose la herida, Ruruko atacó a un Ken distraído haciendolo retroceder.

-Kong Channel- dijo poniéndose otra dentadura, su cuerpo cambió haciendolo un poco más grande y con pelo en los brazos.

Ken se fué contra Ruruko que estaba esquivando con gran dificultad los ataques del chico gorila, -¡estírate mi línea!- dijo Saji enviando una línea que conectó con la mano de Ken, jaló la cuerda haciendo que su puño se estrellara contra el piso.

 ** _Momentos antes del Rating Game_**

 _-Saji y Ruruko, su oponente será Ken la torre de Mukuro- dijo Sona._

 _-El tiene un sacred gear que le permite adquirir las capacidades de animales, Saji con tú sacred gear te encargaras de drenar su energía para que Ruruko pueda acabar con él-._

 ** _Con Saji y Ruruko_**

-¡¿Qué es está cosa?!- dijo Ken intentando quitarse la linea de Saji pero no pudo hacerlo, -¡Cheetah Channel!- dijo cambiando su dentadura otra vez, se encogió un poco saliendole marcas negra en la piel, avanzó rápidamente en cuatro patas contra Saji quien empezó a drenar su energía.

Ruruko se fué detrás de Ken, Saji evitó unos cuantos de los rápidos ataques de Ken, movió su linea desviando sus ataques, a medida que se prolongó el combate la rapidez de los ataques de Ken fué disminuyendo.

-¡Maldición está estúpida cosa me está robando mi energía, oye desgracido quitame ésto- dijo antes de ir contra Saji una vez más.

Ken empezó a atacar de manera irracional sin lograr acertar ninguno, Ruruko le envío una patada a la cara de Ken haciendolo tambalearse, pero Ken agarró a Ruruko de los brazos y la estrelló contra el piso, rasguñó su estómago haciendo que le saliera bastante sangre.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- dijo Saji mientras golpeaba a Ken en la cabeza apartandolo de Ruruko, Ken se volvió a levantar él había vuelto a su forma normal por la falta de energía, Saji uso su linea y lo arrastró hasta él golpeando su rostro acabandolo.

-¡Ruruko, ¿estás bien?!- dijo Saji arrodillándose frente a Ruruko que estaba perdiendo bastante sangre.

-Lo siento Saji- dijo antes de que du cuerpo brillara desapareciendo del lugar, lo mismo sucedió con Ken.

-[Una de los peones de Sona-sama, retirada; la unica torre de Mukuro-sama, retirado]-.

-Maldición- dijo Saji mientras se levantaba, -no puedo quedarme aquí y lamentarme debo ayudar al resto- dijo saliendo del lugar.

-No tan rápido- dijo alguien detras de Saji, Saji se volteó rápidamente pero en su pecho se clavaron unas agujas, -Ken es demasiado imprudente y no hizo un ataque sigiloso decente-.

-C-Chikusa- dijo Saji malherido antes de desaparecer.

-[El último peón de Sona-sama, retirado]

 ** _Con_** **_Tsubaki_**

-Tch, Saji y Ruruko no lograron continuar- dijo Tsubaki mientras buscaba a M.M, ella tenía en sus manos una naginata, -ahora dónde puede estar ésa- no pudo terminar de hablar por un sonido que escuchó y de la nada sentía su cuerpo muy caliente.

Rápidamente corrió y se escondió detras de unos baños públicos, -Jajaja, un poco más y habrías estallado- dijo M.M saliendo detras de un árbol con un clarinete en sus manos, -pero esconderte no te ayudará- dijo mientras tocaba música con su clarinete creando una bola de energía que se disparó destruyendo los baños publicos.

Tsubaki salió antes de que se destruyeran, fué corriendo lista para atacar a M.M, intentó acuchillarla pero M.M logró esquivarlo, su clarinete se dividió en dos unido por una cadena, -también puedo pelear a cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo agitando su clarinete dividido bloqueando la naginata, Tsubaki y M.M chocaron sus armas varías veces antes de separarse.

 ** _Momentos antes del Rating Game_**

 _-Tsubaki, M.M es una de las más débiles de los siervos de Mukuro pero su clarinete emite unas microondas que calientan el cuerpo de las personas hasta hacerlas explotar- dijo Sona._

 _-Aparte, el que sea un alfil le da un gran poder mágico, su clarinete potencia su magia destructiva por lo que sí te llega intentar atacar con su magia destructiva usa tu sacred gear y refleja su ataque, eso debería eliminarla-._

 ** _Con Tsubaki_**

Tsubaki se alejó un poco de ella, -alejarte no te ayudará- dijo M.M volviendo a unir su clarinete tocando música generando otra bola de energía disparandola.

-¡Mirror Alice!- dijo Tsubaki creando un espejo que bloqueó el ataque de M.M destruyéndose en el proceso, M.M empezó a perder el equilibrio.

-¡Arrrrghhhh!- gritó M.M con mucho dolor antes de caer inconsciente al piso y desapareciendo del lugar.

-[Una de los alfiles de Mukuro-sama, retirada]-

-Eso fué más fácil de lo que creí, no por nada ella es de los más débiles- dijo Tsubaki continuando su camino.

 ** _Con Tsubasa y Meguri_**

Ellas estaban caminando por los alrededores, debían estar alerta de los gemelos ya que son buenos en el arte del sigilo, meguri tenía una katana empuñada en posición de guardia.

-Oh, tenemos a una lindas chicas sin compañía en este lugar- dijo Birds apareciendo frente a ellas sorprendiendolas, -Ahh, ésas caras de sorpresa son maravillosas, cómo verán me excitan ése tipo de cosas- dijo Birds gimiendo de placer.

-Que ascó, el viejo es sólo un pervertido- dijo Tsubasa digustada, pero su cuerpo se tensó y envío su codo golpeando la cara de un persona detras de ella, -¡Meguri cuidado!- dijo golpeando al otro detras detrás de Meguri.

Vieron que eran los gemelos que habían estado detras de ellas por escuchar al viejo pervertido, -tienes unos buenos instintos, Didi y Zizi acaben con ellas- dijo Birds ordenandoles a los gemelos.

 ** _Momentos antes del Rating Game_**

 _-Tsubasa y Meguri, ustedes se enfrentarán a los gemelos, ellos no son la gran cosa una vez que los encuentren, pero son maestros del sigilo por lo que deben estar alerta- dijo Sona._

 _-Sin embargo la verdadera amenaza es Birds, esté viejo es el más débil de sus siervos pero tiene mucha magia, el se encarga de darle apoyo a estos gemelos en combate, por lo que él les complicará las cosas sí no lo eliminan rápido-._

 ** _Con Tsubasa y Meguri_**

Los gemelos vinieron contra ellas usando sus uñas, Meguri bloqueba los ataques de uno de ellos con su katana mientras que Tsubasa evadía los ataques del otro, -supongo que tendré que aumentar la dificultad- dijo Birds proporcionandoles magia a los gemelos, sus ataques se volvieron más rápidos.

Tsubasa tenía dificultades con su gemelo, mientras esquivaba lograba darle unos pequeños cortes, pero pudo encontrar una brecha en su ataque y golpeó sus costillas alejandolo, Tsubasa empezó su ataque dandole vários golpes en la cara.

Meguri lograba cortar un poco a su gemelo con sus ataques pero el deforme no se daba por vencido, logró contra-atacar los ataques de Meguri haciendola retroceder mientras bloqueaba.

-Ahh que maravilloso, esas caras llenas de nervios por pelear, les daré más apoyo queridos gemelos- dijo Birds convirtiéndo su bastón en una espada, -soy débil pero puedo aprovechar sus combates- dijo atacando a Meguri por la espalda haciendo un gran corte.

-¡Arrgghhh!- gritó de dolor Meguri cayendo al piso y desapareciendo.

-[Una de los caballeros de Sona-sama, retirada]-.

-¡Meguri, desgraciado aprovecharte de un oponente mientras está en combate con alguien más es despreciable!- dijo Tsubasa antes de golpear al gemelo que tenía haciendolo estrellar contra un árbol, pero llegó el otro gemelo y la hizo ponerse a la defensiva otra vez.

-Deberías rendirte, ya no podrás ganar de ninguna forma- dijo Birds sonriendo, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo mandó al piso inconsciente y desapareció del lugar.

-Largate viejo pervertido- dijo Tsubaki, los gemelos parecían asustados por lo sucedido, aunque era difícil decirlo por sus caras deformes, -ahora siguen ustedes- dijo apuntado su naginata a los gemelos.

-[El último alfil de Mukuro-sama, retirado]-.

-¡Tsubaki!- dijo feliz Tsubasa, ella se fue contra los gemelos distraídos y los golpeó en el rostro dejándolos inconsciente, -supongo que sin ése pervertido no son la gran cosa- dijo mientras los veía desaparecer.

-[los peones de Mukuro-sama, retirados]-

-Tsubaki, cómo me alegro de verte- dijo mientras se acercaba a Tsubaki.

-Hmm lamento haber tardado, la chica del clarinete era una molestia- dijo Tsubaki, -con esto sólo quedan la reina y el caballero de Mukuro- dijoTsubaki contando conlos dedos.

-Si, tenemos que confiar en que Tsuna y Raynare se encargarán de ellos- dijo Tsubasa.

-Ohh que interesante, nos subestiman tanto que creen que dos podran conmigo- dijo una voz, Tsubaki y Tsubasa se pusieron en alerta y voltearon en la dirección de la voz, vieron a el hombre pelinegro que era la reina de Mukuro con una gran bola de acero con cadena en su mano.

-Lancia- dijo Tsubaki al verlo, se puso posición de combate con su naginata, -supongo que tendremos que encargarnos de él en vez de Tsuna-.

 ** _Con Tsuna y Raynare_**

Ellos estaban caminando hacía el edificio principal de Kokuyo Land, -Bien, ahora tenemos ventaja sobre Mukuro- dijo Raynare.

-Pero recuerda que Mukuro es el rey, Kaichou nos pidió que lo confrontemos todos juntos debido a lo peligroso que es- dijo Tsuna con una cara preocupada.

-[Una de las torres de Sona-sama, retirada]-.

-¡¿Eliminaron a Yura-senpai?, maldición!- dijo Tsuna frustrado.

-Tsuna-kun, por la cantidad de piezas de Mukuro sólo pudieron haber sido su reina o su caballero, vamos a donde era su encuentro y eliminaremos a esa pieza- dijo Raynare razonando con Tsuna.

-Tienes razón, vamos- dijo Tsuna, pero de la nada tuvo un mal presentimiento, -¡Raynare abajo!- dijo Tsuna mientras derribaba a Raynare al piso, el lugar donde estaba parada Raynare se llenó de agujas.

-Hmm, supongo que no es tan fácil cómo creí- dijo Chikusa saliendo detrás de un árbol, Raynare y Tsuna se levantaron y se pusieron alerta.

-Entonces es Lancia quien eliminó a Yura-senpai- dijo Tsuna mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-Tsuna-kun, yo me encargo de él tu ve y acaba con Lancia- dijo Raynare.

-¿Ehh, por qué? no puedo dejarte sola con él- dijo Tsuna preocupado.

-Mira si éste sujeto está aquí y Lancia está fuera del edificio principal, nadie protege a Mukuro sí acabas con Lancia ahora, podremos atracarlo sin nadie que interrumpa- dijo Raynare mientras creaba una lanza de luz, por alguna razón aún puede crearlas.

-Pero, ¿estás segura de que puedes sola?- preguntó Tsuna aún con dudas.

-Confia en mi Tsuna-kun, lograré acabar con él- dijo Raynare con confianza.

-Esta bien ten cuidado, cuento contigo- dijo Tsuna mientras se iba del lugar.

-Hmm, tu novio no podrá contra Lancia- dijo Chikusa mientras sacaba un par de yo-yos.

-Mi lindo Tsuna-kun no tiene quien se le comparé- dijo Raynare, _-aunque si me gustaría que fuera mi novio-_ pensó Raynare.

 ** _Momentos antes del Rating Game_**

 _-Raynare y Sawada, sí se encuentran con Chikusa intenten que sea en un lugar cerrado, sus yo-yos son muy efectivos en lugares abiertos, de ellos puede hacer salir varías agujas envenenadas, Raynare tienes que ser más rápida que él sí quieres acabarlo, arroja tus lanzas de luz para que se vea obligado a moverse, ahí podrás atacarlo Sawada- dijo Sona._

 ** _Con Raynare_**

 _-Tch, ésto será complicado sin Tsuna-kun-_ pensó Raynare.

Chikusa agitó sus yo-yos en el aire liberando sus agujas, Raynare las esquivó y le arrojó una lanza de luz que Chikusa también logró esquivar, Raynare se lanzó contra Chikusa creando otra lanza de luz y lo atacó cortándole un poco el brazo, Chikusa retrocedió rápidamente y lanzó sus yo-yos lanzando sus agujas que Rayanre no pudo evitar el impacto de un par.

Chikusa volvió a esconderse entre los árboles, Raynare lo persiguió entre ellos pero no logró encontralo, escuchó un sonido entré los árboles y esquivó unas agujas que impactaron contra el piso.

Raynare empezó a arrojar varías lanzas entre los árboles esperando impactar a Chikusa, pero no ninguna lo logró, -tch, esté sujeto me empieza a molestar- dijo mientras esquivaba más agujas.

Unas agujas salieron de los árboles impactando a Raynare en la espalda, ella sólo gimió por el dolor que le causó pero mantuvo la compostura y se concentró, más agujas salieron y Raynare las bloqueó con su lanza de luz.

 _-Si quiero averiguar su posición tendré que recibir la agujas de frente-_ pensó Raynare, cómo ella pensó salieron agujas del árbol frente a ella, -¡ahí estás!- dijo arrojando su lanza de luz en la dirección de las agujas, las agujas impactaron a Raynare en el torso.

-¡Cought!- dijo Chikusa cayendo al piso con una lanza de luz enterrada en su estómago, intentó levantarse pero Raynare apareció sobre él y le pateó la cara dejándolo inconsciente u desapareciendo del lugar.

-[El único caballero de Mukuro-sama, retirado]-.

-Bien, ahora tengo que ayudar a Tsuna-kun- dijo Raynare pero su cuerpo empezó a temblar y no pudo mantenerse en pie, -maldición, esté es el veneno del que hablaba Kaichou, sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que me obligue a retirarme- dijo mientras se arrastraba fuera del lugar.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda- dijo una voz, Raynare alzó la vista y vió que Sona apreció junto Momo frente a ella.

-¡Kaichou, ¿por qué está aquí?!- dijo Raynare un poco feliz.

-Debido a que Mukuro ha perdido varías piezas creí que era hora de moverse al edificio principal- dijo Sona, Momo ayudó a Raynare a ponerse de pie y Raynare la utilizó para sostenerse, -ahora vamos con Sawada, aunque no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por él- dijo mientras salían todos en dirección de Tsuna.

 ** _Con Tsuna_**

-Muy bien Raynare, voy a tener que hacerte un gran banquete una vez que acabemos- dijo Tsuna corriendo, él llegó a donde ocurrió la pelea, vió grandes cráteres en el piso y el cuerpo de una persona ensangrentada en el piso, -¡Shinra-senpai!- gritó preocupado mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella.

-¡Shinra-senpai, por favor reaccione!- Tsuna le decía mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Tsubaki, ella logró abrir un poco los ojos y le susurraba algo Tsuna.

-De-derrotalo, no...decepcio..nes a Kaichou- dijo Tsubaki con la poca fuerza que le quedaba antes de desaparecer.

-[La reina de Sona-sama, retirada]-

Tsuna estaba sin palabras con los ojos muy abiertos, apretó sus puños con mucha rabia levantándose del suelo, -¡Oye reina de ése cabeza de piña, sal de una vez!- gritó Tsuna al aire.

Lancia apareció en el área con su bola de acero en la mano, -así que sabías que no había ido, tienes buena intuición peeo no te servirá de mucho- dijo mientras arrojaba su bola de acero al aire mientras se rodeaba de viento cayendo al piso, -Goujareppa- dijo mientras empujaba la bola en dirección de Tsuna.

La bola mientras se acercaba tenía corrientes de viento con forma de serpientes, cuando estaba a punto de impactar a Tsuna, él desapareció haciendo que la bola se estrellara con un árbol.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Lancia sorprendido, detras de él apareció Tsuna con su modo hyper agarrándolo por detrás y lanzandolo hacía atras.

 **-Voy a hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste-** dijo Tsuna viendo a Lancia ponerse de pie.

-¡¿Cómo puedes moverte tan rápido si eres una torre?!- preguntó Lancia.

 **-¿Quién sabe?-** dijo Tsuna mientras se impulsaba con sus guantes hacía Lancia, él reaccionó rápido y jaló la cadena de la bola atrayendola hacia él.

Tsuna evitó la bola que llegó por detrás de él, Lancia volvió a arrojar la bola hacia Tsuna pero el logró agarrarla y se la devolvió a Lancia quien tuvo que esquivarla para no ser impactado, se puso de pie rápido sólo para ser recibido por el golpe de Tsuna en su cara haciendolo retroceder.

Tsuna le envío otro golpe pero Lancia lo bloqueó agarrando el puño de Tsuna, -no te confíes tanto mocoso- dijo mientras golpeaba a Tsuna en su rostro, soltó a Tsuna y le envío una patada al estómago.

Tsuna le envío vários golpes al abdomen, peeo Lancia lograba resistirlos, Lancia tomó la cara de Tsuna y lo envío al piso creando un cráter, jaló la cadena de la bola lanzadola al aire y cayendo encima de Tsuna.

-Tch, me diste un buen susto mocoso- dijo Lancia mirando la bola, pero la bola salió disparada al cielo sorprendiendo a Lancia, del cráter salió Tsuna cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

 **-No eres una mala persona, puedo sentirlo-** dijo Tsuna mirando fijamente a Lancia, él se puso nervioso y atrajo la bola otra vez hacia él.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- preguntó Lancia nervioso.

 **-No voy a perder contra alguien que tiene un corazón tan débil-** dijo Tsuna avanzando hacia Lancia.

-¡No hables cómo si me conocieras, derrotar a los demás y aniquilarlos es mi deber!- dijo Lancia mientras volvía a arrojar la bola hacia Tsuna, él golpeó la bola con su guante en llamas petrificandola y destruyendola en el proceso.

 **-Eso es una mentira-** dijo mientras golpeaba a Lancia en el estómago, **-cualquiera que tenga ésa cara llena de angustia, es imposible que sea así-** dijo mientras le enviaba golpes a su cara y estómago, al final le envío un uppercut que lo acabó enviándolo al piso.

-¿Yo...perdí?- dijo Lancia mientras miraba a Tsuna encima de él.

 **-Cerrabas tus ojos-** dijo Tsuna, los ojos de Lancia se expandieron de sorpresa escuchando eso, **-cada vez que arrojabas ésa bola cerrabas tus ojos, pudiste acabar conmigo en el piso usando combate fisico peeo usaste tu bola-**.

 **-Tienes la mirada de alguien que tiene una gran culpa en su corazón, por eso cerrabas tus ojos al créer que la bola me impactaria-** dijo Tsuna mientras salía de su modo hyper.

-No creí que fueras una mala persona, eres cálido y amable cómo un hermano mayor- dijo Tsuna sonriendole a Lancia.

 _-Este niño logró ver a través de mi corazón con una sola mirada...ya veo, así que esta es la sangre Vongola-_ pensó Lancia mientras sonreía levemente, -ya veo porque le preocupas a Rokudo Mukuro...tengo un favor que pedirte, por favor derrota a Mukuro- dijo Lancia sorprendiendo a Tsuna.

-ehh, pero ¿qué no es Mukuro tu amo, por qué me pides que lo derroté?- preguntó Tsuna.

-Rokudo Mukuro es el sujeto que me arrebató todo- dijo Lancia haciendo que Tsuna se confundiera, -hace cinco años era miembro de una familia mafiosa wn el norte de Italia- dijo haciendo que a Tsuna se le expandieran los ojos.

-Esa familia me acogió y me dió esperanza de vivir, lo único que les ofrecí fue mi total devoción hacia ellos convirtiendome en el hombre más fuerte del norte de Italia; un dia acogimos a un hombre que lo tratamos como a uno más, pero un día me desperté en la sala de la familia con todos muertos, ése hombre jugó con mi mente para matarlos, no pude soportar la culpa y me suicide, pero ése hombre me reencarnó cómo un demonio y me hizo servirle, ése hombre era Rokudo Mukuro- dijo Lancia contando su historia, Tsuna solo miraba al piso con el cabello cubriendole los ojos.

-Por favor acaba con él, házlo pagar por lo que hizo- dijo Lancia antes de desaparecer.

-[La reina de Mukuro-sama, retirado]-

Tsuna levantó la vista y miró al edificio principal con una expresión furiosa, -Rokudo Mukuro...¡preparate porque te haré sufrir con mi última voluntad!-


	5. chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Tsuna estaba corriendo hacia el edificio principal de Kokuyo Land, él estaba realmente enojado después de haber oído la historia de Lancia, _-ese desgraciado cómo se atreve a hacer algo así, ¿qué son para él las personas?-_ pensaba Tsuna cuando llegó a la entrada del edificio.

-¡Sawada!- una voz le gritó a Tsuna, él se volteó y vió a Sona y Momo que estaba cargando a Raynare.

-¡Todas están aquí, me alegra!- dijo Tsuna acercándose a ellas feliz, -Raynare, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Si Tsuna-kun, aunque sólo es cuestión de tiempo que el veneno de ése sujeto me obligue a retirarme- dijo Raynare.

-Kaichou lo siento, encontre a Shinra-senpai con Lancia y no la pude ayudar a tiempo- dijo Tsuna inclinando su cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-No te culpes por eso, ya está hecho y lamentarse no lo va a cambiar- dijo Sona haciendo que Tsuna levantará su cabeza.

-Grácias Kaichou- dijo Tsuna sonriendo causando que Sona se sonrojara.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que proceder a derrotar a Mukuro- dijo Sona ajustando sus gafas.

-Kaichou, ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Momo.

-No tengo ninguno, tendremos que enfrentarlo y averiguar cómo derrotarlo sobre la marcha- dijo Sona sorprendiendo a todos.

-Pero Kaichou, ¿por qué no tiene un plan contra Mukuro?- dijo Momo nerviosa.

-Cierto Kaichou, usted había conseguido las grabaciones de los Rating Game de Rokudo Mukuro- dijo Tsuna.

-Las conseguí, pero en cada Rating Game casi nadie había logrado llegar hasta Mukuro, aún así los que lo lograron eran derrotados sin que Mukuro moviera un dedo- dijo Sona haciendo que a todos se les helara la sangre.

-¿Hiiiee, cómo es eso posible?- dijo Tsuna asustado.

-Es posible que él posea algún tipo de habilidad para destruir la mente de sus oponentes- dijo Sona.

-¿D-Destruir la mente de sus oponentes?- preguntó Raynare.

-Cada persona que llegó hasta Mukuro se movía extraño y atacaba en lugares dónde no había nada, creo que Mukuro debe tener una habilidad que confunde sus mentes- dijo Sona explicando su teoría.

-Ya veo, pero ¿cómo podemos lidiar con alguien así?- dijo Tsuna.

-Ya te lo dije, tendremos que averiguarlo confrontando a Mukuro- dijo Sona mientras entraba en el edificio, el resto sólo pudo seguirla reconociendo que era su única opción.

En el interior del edificio habían muchos escombros por todos lados, escaleras destruidas, a Sona le parecía extraño que el lugar tuviera una gran falta de trampas, es cómo si Mukuro quisiera que llegarán a su ubicación, revisamos el karaoke, los bolos y vários lugares en el edificio, al final solo quedaba la sala de cine en el tercer piso.

Tsuna y los demás entraron en la sala de cine, -bienvenidos, los felicito lograron superar a mis siervos- dijo Mukuro que estaba sentado en un sofa al final de la sala con un tridente en su mano, -Lastima para ustedes que esto será lo más lejos que llegarán-.

-No nos subestimes Mukuro, mis siervos han logrado superar a los tuyos, además tenemos ventaja en número no podrás con nosotros, deja arrogancia y rindete- dijo Sona parandose frente a todos.

-¡Rokudo Mukuro, ¿por qué arruinaste la vida de Lancia?!- dijo Tsuna enojado, a los demás les sorprendió un poco que Tsuna hablara enojado y que fuera acerca de uno de los siervos de Mukuro.

-Kufufu así que te enteraste de eso, es muy interesante que te moleste lo que le hice a alguno de mis siervos- dijo Mukuro bastante interesado, -lo hice porque quería un siervo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser mi reina, oí que en el norte de Italia había una persona muy fuerte y por eso me involucre con esa familia, lo observé y determiné que él era suficiente para ocupar el puesto, por lo que manipule su mente para aniquilar a su familia y hacer que la culpa lo invadiera hasta el punto del suicidio, me pareció tan hilarante eso-.

-Entonces, ¿para tí era suficiente que necesitaras un buen siervo para arruinarle la vida a alguien más?- dijo Tsuna mirando al piso con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

-Por supuesto- dijo Mukuro sonriendo, Tsuna solo pudo apretar los puños mientras la ira se acumulaba, Sona y las demás sólo podían mirar a Mukuro con repugnancia.

-¡Mukuro, acabaré contigo desgraciado, aparte de que quieres hacer que Kaichou se case contigo también eres capaz de hacer algo así por un simple capricho, ni siquiera un demonio sería tan malvado como tú!- dijo Tsuna furioso mientras miraba a un sonriente Mukuro.

-¡Si eres repugnante, aunque yo hice algo horrible también no estoy en posición de decirte eso pero no cambia lo que siento!- dijo Raynare sin olvidar su pasado.

Tsuna empezó a caminar hacia Mukuro, el hombre del pelo de piña se puso de pie mientras su ojo derecho cambiaba su kanji por el kanji de uno; de la nada la sala empezó a temblar haciendo que partes del piso empezarán a levitar, -¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó alarmado Tsuna intentando no caer a un abismo en el fondo del piso.

-¡Momo-senpai, Raynare,...Kaichou!- gritó Tsuna mientras veía como las demás caían al abismo, Tsuna perdió el equilibrio y cayó al abismo pero de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que cerrará sus ojos, -¿ehh?- Tsuna miró confundido cuando abrió sus ojos, a su alrededor todo estaba normal sin ningún abismo y Momo junto a Raynare también estaban confundidas.

-No caigas en cosas cómo esa Sawada, lo mismo para ustedes también esa era una ilusión, tuve que golpearlos para traerlos de vuelta- dijo Sona regañando a sus siervos.

-¿Una ilusión?- preguntó Tsuna.

-Kufufu, cómo esperaba de mi querida Sona, sabía que no te engañaría algo tan pequeño cómo eso- dijo Mukuro avanzando hacia ellos.

-¿Qué clase de poder es ése?- dijo Sona cuestionando a Mukuro.

-Kufufu, lástima pero no soy cómo un inepto antagonista de un manga shounen, no te diré nada de mi poder- dijo Mukuro.

Mukuro siguió avanzando hacia ellos mientras el kanji de su ojo cambiaba al número cuatro saliendole una llama color índigo de éste, Raynare se apartó de Momo y extendió sus alas, voló hacia Mukuro mientras creaba una lanza de luz, Tsuna sintió de la nada un escalofrío sobre lo que iba a pasar, -¡Raynare no lo hagas!- le gritó Tsuna pero Raynare no lo escuchó.

Mukuro y Raynare se cruzaron entre ellos, -¡Arrgggghh!- el cuerpo de Raynare se llenó de cortes en varías partes haciendo que cayera al piso y desapareciendo del lugar.

-[La última caballero de Sona-sama, retirada]-.

-¡Raynare!- gritó Tsuna, _-maldita sea, te apresuraste Raynare, pero esa llama en su ojo es una llama de la última voluntad, sólo nos complicará las cosas sí el sabe usarla-._

-Ahora siguen ustedes- dijo Mukuro cambiando el kanji de su ojo por el número tres, en el piso empezaron a aparecer muchas serpientes rodeandonos.

-Seguro es otra ilusión- dijo Momo intentando atacar a las serpientes, pero las serpientes se aferraron al cuerpo de Momo y la empezaron a morder, -¡argghg!-.

-¡Momo-senpai!- gritó Tsuna, activó su sacred gear y alejó a las serpientes que estaban a su alrededor con sus llamas, **_-no son ilusiones, estás son verdaderas-_**.

Sona usó su magia de agua para alejar a las serpientes, se acercó a Momo y la ayudó liberandola de las serpientes, -¿estás bien Momo?-.

-Si Kaichou- le dijo Momo mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

Tsuna se acercó Mukuro enviándole un golpe que Mukuro bloqueó con su tridente, su ojo volvió a cambiar al kanji cuatro saliendo la llama de su ojo, Mukuro giró su tridente y empezó a enviar puñaladas a Tsuna que las esquivaba.

Sona creó un león con su magia de agua que separó a Mukuro de Tsuna el cuál Mukuro destruyó con facilidad, Mukuro posó su mirada en Sona y Momo, se dirigió hacia ellas cambiando el kanji de su ojo al número uno creando unos cráteres en el piso que expulsaron lava hacia el techo en el alrededor de Sona y Momo.

Sona y Momo se separaron por los cráteres que las rodearon, Mukuro se posicionó detras de Momo y enterró su tridente en el hombro, -¡Arrggh!- gritó Momo mientras caía al piso y desapareciendo.

-[La única alfil de Sona-sama, retirada]-.

 **-Maldición, también eliminó a Momo-senpai-** dijo Tsuna mientras se dirigía a Mukuro quién lo vió que se acercaba cambiando el kanji de su ojo otra vez al número cuatro, Tsuna lo golpeó pero fue bloqueado por el tridente de Mukuro haciendo que Tsuna se alejará de él, Mukuro esquivó un halcón que creó Sona y se dirigió contra ella atacando su cabeza con el tridente.

Sona estaba esquivando el tridente con dificultad, usó su magia de agua para alejar a Mukuro, Tsuna atacó a Mukuro por la espalda enviándolo lejos de Sona, Tsuna se dirigió volando hacia Mukuro y envío un golpe que fue bloqueado por el tridente, pero la fuerza del golpe hizo que el tridente se doblará un poco.

-Eres bastante molesto pequeño siervo- dijo Mukuro un poco fastidiado, -supongo que tendré que tomarme la cosas más en serio-.

 **-Adelante cabeza de piña-**.

Mukuro puso una cara molesta y tenebrosa al oir el comentario, usó su mano derecha para cubrir su ojo haciendo que su mano y parte de su cara fuera cubierto por marcas oscuras, quitó la mano de su ojo mostrando el kanji número cinco mientras una aura oscura lo rodeaba, -te mostraré la diferencia entre un demonio de clase alta y una plebe como tú- dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacía Tsuna.

Atacó a Tsuna en la cabeza con su tridente, Tsuna logró bloquear el tridente pero mientras lo bloqueaba Mukuro golpeó a Tsuna en el estómago haciendo que dejará de bloquear y golpeándolo con su tridente enviándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Sawada!- dijo Sona preocupada, Mukuro se puso a su lado golpeándola también con su tridente haciéndola retroceder, al recuperarse del golpe atacó a Mukuro con varios animales de agua, Mukuro los destruía como si no fueran nada y atacó Sona logrando herirla en el brazo.

-Kufufu querida Sona deberías rendirte, ése pequeño siervo aunque logré volver a pelear no podrá contra mi poder y además te tengo a un golpe de gracia, reconoce que no puedes ganar- dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

-Me niego, puede que seas más fuerte que Sawada pero eso a él no le va a impedir que continúe peleando- dijo Sona con una mirada llena de confianza mientras sostenía su brazo ensangrentado.

-Kufufu, pues acabaré contigo ahora- dijo mientras se preparaba para darle el golpe de gracia.

Sin embargo la cara de Mukuro fue impactada por un puño lleno de llamas que lo envío al otro lado de la habitación, Mukuro se levantó con dificultad y vió a Tsuna de pie al lado de Sona cómo si nada le hubiera pasado.

 **-Kaichou, ésa herida se vé bastante mal, no peleé más para no hacerla más grave** **, déjeme a Mukuro a partir de ahora-** dijo Tsuna mirando la herida de Sona.

-Sawada si no te ayudo no podremos venc- dijo Sona intentando protestar, pero la mirada de Tsuna la hizo callar.

 **-Sí la herida de su brazo empeora no me lo perdonaría, además prometí que sería más fuerte, déjeme demostrarle a ése cabeza de piña lo fuerte que puede ser un demonio de clase baja-** dijo Tsuna con determinación en sus palabras.

-Ahhgg, está bien Sawada pero más vale que lo derrotes- dijo Sona suspirando, _-pero sí las cosas se dificultan me involucrare-_.

Tsuna asintió y posó su mirada en un molesto Mukuro, avanzó caminando hacia él, **-Mukuro, le hiciste cosas horribles a Lancia, querías hacer que Kaichou se casara contigo y la acabas de lastimar, no te perdonaré por eso-**.

-Eres muy resistente pequeño siervo, no me voy a contener contigo-.

 **-Bien porque lo de ahora me decepcionó bastante-** dijo Tsuna haciendo que Mukuro se molestará, él creó cráteres en el piso haciendo salir lava de éstos, **-es una ilusión-**.

Tsuna avanzó a través de los cráteres sin ningún daño y golpeó al aire revelando a un Mukuro camuflado, Mukuro reaccionó y atacó Tsuna con su tridente pero Tsuna agarró la punta de éste y rompió uno de los filos, Mukuro se sorprendió y retrocedió.

-Jajaja, me sorprendes pequeño es hora de acabar con esto- dijo Mukuro sonriendo, salió una sombra del cuerpo de Mukuro dirigiéndose a Tsuna.

 **-Es una ilusión-** dijo Tsuna pero él fué impacatado por algo en la cara, Tsuna se cubrió la cara por el impacto, **_-maldición, escondió una piedra en su ilusión-._**

-Ahora muere pequeño- dijo Mukuro que estaba arriba de Tsuna con sus alas, pero Tsuna apareció detras de él y lo golpeó enviándolo al piso.

Tsuna aterrizó frente a Mukuro quien atacó sin dudar a Tsuna, Tsuna bloqueaba sus ataques con las placas de sus guantes y agarró el tridente doblando la parte inferior, Mukuro retiró su tridente y bloqueó un golpe de Tsuna que dobló más su tridente.

Mukuro intentó alejarse en el aire pero Tsuna apareció frente a él y golpeó el rostro de Mukuro enviándolo al piso creando un cráter y haciendo que su tridente se enterrará en la pared, Tsuna aterrizó y miró a Mukuro en el piso, pero el cuerpo desapareció cómo una niebla, **_-¡una ilusión!-_**.

Tsuna fué atrapado por detrás, -has sido una gran molestia plebeyo- dijo Mukuro sosteniendo los brazos de Tsuna y dandole un cabezazo.

 **-Cought-** Tsuna gimió por el golpe.

-Haz hecho un buen trabajo, ahora muere- dijo Mukuro arrojando a Tsuna, en el aire Tsuna pudo ver que lo había arrojado contra la punta del tridente que estaba en la pared, cuando Tsuna estaba a punto de ser empalado usó las llamas de sus guantes parando en el último momento, se impulsó con ellos con gran velocidad acercándose a Mukuro y agarrando su rostro con su mano derecha, Tsuna se siguió impulsando con su mano izquierda llevandose a Mukuro hasta el otro lado de la sala y estrellandolo contra la pared,Mukuro cayó al piso por el impacto y también inconsciente.

-[Mukuro-sama ha quedado inconsciente, Sona Sitri-sama es la ganadora]-.

Tsuna estaba respirando con cansancio al desactivar su modo hyper, _-al fin se acabó-_ pensó con una sonrisa sólo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza de Sona, -itte, ¡Kaichou, ¿por qué me golpea?!-.

-Me tenías muy preocupada Sawada- dijo Sona con una cara llena de preocupación.

-¿Eh, no debería estar más preocupada por la herida de su brazo que por mi?-.

-¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por mi y no por tí después de enfrentar a Mukuro tu solo?, en serio eres un idiota Sawada-.

 _-Kaichou, generalmente las personas que se precupan por otra no lastiman el autoestima del otro-_ pensó Tsuna saliendole lágrimas con forma de cascada.

-¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto?, por poco mueres cuando te arrojó de esa forma-.

-Es porque quiero proteger la felicidad de Kaichou, soy su siervo y me jugaré la vida la veces que sean necesarias para que sea feliz- dijo Tsuna con los ojos color naranja y con la voz profunda de su modo hyper.

Sona se sonrojó enormemente por lo que dijo, _-este idiota no tiene remedio, pero supongo que es porque él es de esa manera que tengo éstos sentimientos por él-_ pensó con una sonrisa, -en serio eres un idiota...Tsuna-.

-¿Eh?, Kaichou acabas de llamarme por mi nom- Tsuna no pudo terminar porque Sona tomó el rostro de Tsuna en sus manos y le dió un beso en los labios, Tsuna se quedó congelado con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sona se separó de Tsuna y le dió una sonrisa, -es mi forma de agradecerte por darme tanta felicidad...Tsuna- dijo Sona llamadolo por su nombre otra vez.

Tsuna todavía estaba paralizado con los ojos en blanco y con el rostro tan rojo cómo el cabello de Rias, su cabeza echó vapor cómo sí se hubiera descompuesto y cayó al piso inconsciente desapareciendo de la sala.

-[la última torre de Sona-sama, retirado]-

A Sona sólo le salió una gota estilo anime por lo sucedido.

 ** _Al otro día._**

 ** _Boda de Riser y Rias_**

Tsuna estaba junto al resto del consejo entre una multitud de personas, Tsuna y Saji estaban usando trajes negros mientras que las demás usaban vestidos.

Tsuna avanzó entre la multitud y encontró a los siervos de Rias, Koneko vió a Tsuna acercarse y sonrió un poco, -Tsuna-kun, también viniste-.

-Si Koneko-chan, lamento que no lograrán ganar su Rating Game-.

-Fue culpa nuestra por no ser más fuertes- dijo Kiba.

-Oye, ¿dónde está Issei-senpai y Asia-san?- preguntó Tsuna mirando a los alrededores.

-Issei salió muy herido por su batalla por lo que está en casa descansando, Asia se quedó con él para cuidarlo- respondió Akeno.

-Ehh, es una lastima aunque Issei-senpai de seguro no se hubiera quedado sin hacer nada sí estuviera aquí-.

-Por cierto Tsuna, felicidades por haber ganado el Rating Game- dijo Kiba.

-Gracias Kiba-senpai-.

-Ara, eres muy sorprendente escuché que te enfrentaste a Rokudo Mukuro tú sólo- dijo Akeno mientras abrazaba a Tsuna por detrás, Tsuna se había sonrojado bastante por eso pero de la nada sintió una presencia oscura que lo hizo temblar.

-Por favor apártate de Tsuna-kun- dijo Koneko con un aura más oscura y peligrosa que la de Mukuro.

-Ara ara, supongo que eres bastante posesiva con tu novio- dijo Akeno mientras soltaba a Tsuna, Koneko había puesto un expresión molesta por lo dicho.

-Oye mocoso- dijo una voz detras de Tsuna, era Lancia con una sonrisa.

-Lancia, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Tsuna.

-A Mukuro lo invitaron a esto pero él esta avergonzado por haber perdido, asi que su hermana pequeña que también fue invitada nos pidió acompañarla-.

-Bueno no es que alguno de nosotros lo quiera ver- dijo Tsuna aliviado de no tener que lidiar con él, -pero Lancia, ¿no harás nada por lo que te hizo?-.

-Planeo abandonar a Mukuro después de está fiesta-.

-¿Ehh?, pero te convertirás en un demonio callejero y puede que intenten matarte- dijo Tsuna preocupado.

-Si, pero eso es mejor a seguir siendo su siervo, aún estoy con él porqué tenía que verte-.

-¿Verme, por qué?-.

-Quiero agradecerte por haberlo derrotado, hiciste algo que nadie había hecho así que quiero darte ésto cómo agradecimiento- dijo Lancia mientras sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo, era negro con marcas plateadas, en el centro había un marca plateada con forma de s y una gema naranja, -este era el anillo de mi jefe y quiero que lo tengas-.

-¡¿El anillo de tu jefe?, Lancia no puedo aceptarlo es un recuerdo de tu familia!- protestó Tsuna.

-Quiero que lo tengas, hice cosas horribles así que no tengo derecho de tenerlo, así que deberías tenerlo por haber vito a través de mi y derrotar a ese sujeto-.

-Lancia...está bien lo aceptaré, tengo el presentimiento de que seguirás insistiendo aunque lo rechace- dijo Tsuna sosteniendo el anillo en sus manos, -Gracias Lancia- le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Al frente de todos los invitados apareció Riser, -¡a todos lo nobles presentes!, les tengo un anuncio, la invitación de hoy es porque yo Riser Phoenix y la heredera del clan Gremory, Rias Gremory y quería compartirlo con ustedes-.

 _-Este sujeto me fastidia más que Mukuro,_ _incluso tengo deseos de golpearlo-_ pensó con fastidio Tsuna.

-¡Y ahora les presento a mi princesa, Rias Gremory!- dijo mientras Rias aparecía con un vestido de novia.

De la nada las puertas se abrieron de golpe, todos miraron en la dirección de las puertas y vieron a Issei con su sacred gear activo, -¡Buchou!-.

-¡Issei!- gritó sorprendida Rias.

-¡Oye, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?!- dijo Riser.

 _-Cómo era de esperarse de Issei-senpai-_ pensó Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-¡Soy Hyoudou Issei estudiante de primer año, miembro del club de investigación de lo oculto!, ¡la virginidad de Rias Gremory-sama me pertenece!- gritó Issei.

Rias se había sonrojado por lo dicho, _-Issei-senpai te felicito por hacer una entrada de héroe de manga shounen pero eso es lo que diría un pervertido descarado-_ pensó Tsuna con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca.

-¿Qué..?, ¡maldito!- Riser estaba molesto.

 _-Ahora, ¿qué podrá resultar de esto?-_

 ** _Un par de semanas después de la ceremonia_**

Era la mañana de un nuevo día, Tsuna estaba durmiendo tranquilo en su cama hasta que sintió los rayos de luz del sol en su cara haciendolo despertar.

 ** _Punto de Vista de Tsuna_**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y dí un bostezo mientras frotaba mis ojos, _-otro día en mi vida demoniaca-_ pensé con un poco de gracia, por alguna razón sentí un peso de más en mi pecho pero más ligero que las veces anteriores, miré hacia abajo y ví a otra persona con cabello blanco y con una pijama sobre mi pecho.

-Ahh es solo Koneko-chan...¿Koneko-chan?...¡KONEKO-CHAN!- grité sorprendido al procesar lo que veo.

-Mmm, nya- gimió cómo un gato y se recostó más en mi pecho haciéndome sonrojar, abrió sus ojos y me vió antes de sonreírme, -buenos días Tsuna-kun-.

-¡Koneko-chan, ¿qué haces mi departamento?!-.

-Hmm, vine a vivir contigo por supuesto- lo dijo cómo sí fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡¿Por qué?!- le insistí con mi duda.

-No podía dejarte sólo con ése ángel caído rondando por aquí, decidí que era necesario que estuviera aquí para cuidarte de sus perversas intenciones- dijo explicando sus razones.

 _-Ella no intenta esconder su desagrado por Raynare-_ pensé con un suspiro, -Koneko-chan, yo prometí que me haré cargo de Raynare y además ella no me hará nada perverso; más importante aún yo no permití que pudieras vivir conmigo- dije sentandome en la cama.

-Lo siento Tsuna-kun, pero no tienes voz ni voto en está decisión-.

¡Tú también, ya no sé cuántas personas me han dicho lo mismo!- dije con frustración.

La puerta sonó con un par de toques, -Tsuna-kun, ¿estás bien?- oí la voz de Raynare detrás de la puerta.

-¡N-No es nada Raynare!-.

-Si no es nada que se necesite a un estorbo cómo tú- dijo Koneko-chan delatando su presencia.

Raynare abrió rápidamente la puerta y puso una expresión molesta al ver a Koneko-chan conmigo, -¡¿tú qué haces aquí niñita!?- dijo señalando a Koneko-chan quien sólo se molestó por lo dicho.

-Voy a vivir con Tsuna-kun a partir de ahora, sí te molesta que esté aquí puedes irte cuando quieras-.

-Tsuna-kun no lo permitiría, ¿cierto?- dijo mientras me miraba.

-Ehh, lo siento pero no tengo autoridad- dije con depresión, _-creo que tengo que aceptar el hecho de que con mujeres no tengo opinión-_.

-¡Aún así no lo pienso aceptar, vivir con Tsuna-kun es mi privilegio y no lo compartiré a mi lindo Tsuna-kun con una gata ladrona!-.

-Lastima por tí pero no pienso dejar que hagas lo que quieras con Tsuna-kun- dijo Koneko-chan mientras se aferraba a mi brazo haciéndome sonrojar.

-¡No, él es mio!- dijo mientras se lanzaba contra mi aferrándose a mi otro brazo derribandonos en la cama.

Yo sólo podía quedarme en medio de ellas dos, - _¡arrghh, ya no peleen!, pero aún así no es que quiera separarlas,... ¡¿qué estoy pensando? Issei-senpai eres mala influencia!-_ pensé mientras me liberaba de ellas.

-¡Es suficiente!, Raynare no soy de tu propiedad y Koneko-chan no puedes vivir aquí, con Raynare ya no queda espacio!- les grité a ellas quienes sólo me dieron una mirada en blanco.

-Entonces me quedaré en tu habitación- dijo Koneko-chan cómo si fuera la solución.

-Oye ése también es uno de mis privilegios, no puedes hacerlo- protestó Raynare, -además con ése cuerpo de niña de primaria no puedes darle la comodidad que Tsuna-kun necesita- dijo mientras presumía su cuerpo.

-Desde mi perspectiva eres una vaca gorda- dijo Koneko-chan cruelmente.

Volvieron a discutir ignorando lo que dije, _-Lo sabía, ya no tengo opinión-_ pensé mientras me salían comicamente lágrimas en forma de cascada.

 ** _En la academia_**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde lo sucedido en la boda de Rias-senpai y Riser, Issei-senpai peleó con Riser para evitar el matrimonio de Rias-senpai, él había logrado activar algo que oí de los demás susurrar, el Balance Breaker, no sé que será pero gracias a eso Issei-senpai logró cancelar el compromiso de Rias-senpai derrotando a Riser, _-tengo que preguntarle a Kaichou, ¿qué es Balance Breaker?-_.

Estaba en el salón de clases esperando al nuevo profesor, según escuché varios de nuestros profesores recibieron una pizza y quedaron intoxicados por ella, _-eso es muy sospechoso, ¿cómo pueden recibir una pizza del mismo lugar y la misma noche?-_ pensé ya que mi intuición me enviaba un mal presentimiento.

Escuché que tocaban la puerta del salón, mis compañeros se quedaron en silencio ante el nuevo profesor, cuando lo ví sentí que mi alma intentaba escapar con su última voluntad de mi cuerpo, -Ciaossu, soy Reboyama-sensei y seré su profesor de ahora en adelante- dijo Reborn con un traje verde y sin su fedora parándose frente a la clase.

 _-¡Hiiieee, ¿por qué la vida me odia?, ¿tenían que devolverme a ése demonio!?,._

 _.. ahh cierto yo soy el demonio-_ pensé con miedo, cuando la mirada de Reborn se posó sobre mi pude ver que tenía un brillo malvado en sus ojos.

-Bien clase, les voy a realizar unas ecuaciones matemáticas para conocerlos mejor y aquél que responda mal lo golpearé con mis tizas- dijo con una sonrisa sadica con una tiza en su mano.

-Sensei, eso no es apropiado en un profesor- dijo uno de mis compañeros, al instante una tiza lo golpeó en la frente convirtiéndose la tiza en polvo, mi compañero cayó inconsciente sobre el escritorio.

-¿Quién les dijo qué podían cuestionar mis métodos?- dijo mientras sacudía otra tiza en su mano, nadie dijo nada mientras veían a chico inconsciente, -bien, tú ¿cuál es la solución de esta ecuación?- dijo mientras señalaba una ecuación en la pizarra que apareció de la nada.

-Ehhh, ehhh, ¿sesenta y uno?- dijo otro de mis compañeros dudoso antes de ser impacatado por la tiza.

-Ahora tú, soluciona esta-.

-Ahmmm, ¿treinta y cuatro?- dijo mientras la tiza lo impactaba.

-Tú...mejor no, tú me agradas- le dijo a Koneko-chan pasando al siguiente, -tú, cubrirte con tu libro no te hace invisible, responde esta ecuación-.

-¡No lo sé!- dijo aceptando su destino, también recibió una tiza, después posó su mirada en mi y sacó una bomba con la mecha encendida.

-Tú, responde lo que él no pudo- dijo con su brillo malévolo de sus ojos.

 _-¡Hiiieee!, ¡¿por qué a mi me apunta con una bomba?!-_ me pregunté temeroso, _-¡maldición, yo tampoco sé la respuesta, sí respondo mal me hará estallar y sí respondo bien es probable que me haga estallar para no desperdiciar su bomba!, piensa Tsuna, piensa-._

 ** _En el interior de la mente de Tsuna_**

Había una mesa redonda con unas versiones chibi de Tsuna en varias sillas excepto por una vacía, en la parte de arriba tenía un letrero que decía "consejo de Tsunas de momentos críticos".

-Bien empecemos el debate- dijo un Tsuna de apariencia normal pero en versión chibi, era el Tsuna del sentido común.

-Es un gusto volver a verlos a todos- dijo un Tsuna con una aura rosada a su alrededor, era el Tsuna amable.

-De seguro me invitaron por lástima- dijo un Tsuna con un aura deprimente, era Tsuna pesimista.

-Eso no es cierto aquí todos te queremos- le dijo el Tsuna amable antes de que un zapato le cayera en la cabeza.

-Lo siento ése es mio, se me salió- dijo un Tsuna con una expresión de tonto, era el Tsuna inútil.

-¿Cómo se te puede salir un zapato cuando estás sentado?- dijo el Tsuna de sentido común.

 **-¡ESTO ESTA MUY TARDADO, DIGANME ¿QUÉ HARÉ CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD?!-** dijo un Tsuna con una expresión furiosa con una llama en su cabeza y por alguna razón estaba en ropa interior, era el Tsuna última voluntad.

-El tiene razón, estamos aquí para ver cómo podemos resolver está ecuación- dijo Tsuna sentido común mientras salía un pantalla plana mostrando la ecuación.

-Deberiamos preguntarle a Reboyama-sensei que nos la explique- dijo el Tsuna amable.

-¿En serio te creíste la mentira de Reborn?- preguntó el Tsuna sentido común.

-Creo que eso no ayudaría- dijo un Tsuna con la mitad de su cara cubierta por la mesa y ojos temerosos, era el Tsuna tímido.

 **-¡DEBERÍAMOS GOLPEARLO HASTA QUE NOS DÉ LA RESPUESTA!-** dijo Tsuna última voluntad.

 **-Hmm, no seas tonto no podrías contra él-** dijo un Tsuna con un rostro serio, una llama sobre su frente y ojos anaranjados, era Hyper Tsuna.

-Ninguna de las ideas hasta ahora funcionarán, piensen en algo o la bomba estallará- dijo el Tsuna sentido común.

-¿Qué tal sí decimos cualquier cosa? tal vez sea correcto- dijo Tsuna inútil.

-Aceptemos el resultado y estallemos con honor- dijo el Tsuna pesimista.

 **-Hmm, no hay honor en eso sí no lo intentamos-** dijo Hyper Tsuna.

-Si, si, cómo siempre eres un dios griego Hyper Tsuna pero no han dicho una solución- dijo Tsuna sentido común agarrándose el puente de la nariz, -alguien dígame, ¿por qué el Tsuna intelectual no vino al consejo?-.

-Ahmm, Tsuna inútil lo mató por accidente hace muchos años- dijo el Tsuna tímido.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que el veneno para rata también funcionaba en humanos? quería saber sí eso lo hacía dejar de ser un ratón de biblioteca- dijo el Tsuna inútil.

-Sin Tsuna intelectual sugiero no hagamos nada y esperemos a ver que pasa- dijo el Tsuna amable.

Todo el consejo asintió de acuerdo, el Tsuna sentido común sólo suspiró y aceptó eso también, -la decisión es unanime-.

 ** _Fuera de la mente de Tsuna_**

- _¡Malditos, no ayudaron en nada!-_ pensé enojado.

-El tiempo se acabó- dijo Reborn poniendo la bomba en mi escritorio.

 **¡Boooomm!**

 ** _En la hora del almuerzo_**

 ** _La enfermería_**

-¡¿Por qué estas aquí Reborn?!- pregunté enojado, mi cabello se había convertido en un afro chamuscado y mi piel quemada en varías partes, estaba sentado en una cama mientras veía a Reborn parado frente a mi.

-¿Acaso se te olvidó que me contrataron para entrenarte?, eso aplica también a tus terribles notas, cobré unos cuantos favores y me metí como profesor-.

-¡Maldición, ¿quién fue el maldito que te contrató para esto?!- esa era mi duda desde que lo conozco.

-Tu padre por supuesto-.

Creo que escuché mal a Reborn, él dijo que mi padre lo contrató pero es imposible, no es posible que el inútil de mi padre contrate a éste demonio, -perdon pero creo que no oí bien, jejeje-.

-Dije que fue tu padre-.

-...¡EHHHHH!, ¡¿mi padre?!, ¡ese vago ¿cómo puede estar relacionado contigo?!-.

-El es uno de los miembros activos de Cedef-.

-¡Pero mi padre solamente trabaja para una empresa muy estricta, no puede estar relacionado con la mafia!-.

-La empresa se llama Cedef, además él está totalmente enterado de lo que sucede en este lugar incluyendo a su demoniaco hijo-.

-No sé que decir de todo esto, quiero pensar que es mentira- dije intentando procesar toda la información.

-Pues acéptalo con el tiempo, además a partir de ahora me encargaré de dirigir tu tortur-, vida escolar hasta el dia de tu graduación-.

-Oye ibas a decir tortura, ¿verdad?- dije con una mirada interrogante.

-¿Quién sabe?- dijo devolviendome la mirada.

-Aghh, no puedo ganar en una batalla de miaradas con el propio Satán presente-.

 ** _Tiempo después al final de clases_**

Estaba dirigiendome al oficina del consejo por solicitud de Kaichou, mi cabello y mi piel ya eran normales, abrí la puerta y encontré a todo el consejo reunido junto con el club de Rias-senpai con dos mesas una frente a la otra.

-Ya era hora de que llegarás- dijo Kaichou al verme entrar.

-Lo siento, ¿Kaichou, por qué nos reunimos aqui?-.

-Estamos aqui porque nuestro edificio esta en proceso de limpieza, así decidí comparar nuestro progreso de éste mes con Sona- dijo Rias-senpai.

 _-Estas dos no pueden evitar competir siempre-_

-Bien empecemos con esto- dijo Rias-senpai, -Akeno hizo once contratos, Koneko diez, Yuuto ocho y Asia hizo tres-.

-Felicidades Asia-san- la felicitó Kiba-senpai, los demás también lo hicieron y se veía bastante feliz por eso.

-No esta mal para un novato- dijo Koneko.

-En cuanto a Issei...cero-.

-Lo siento- dijo inclinando su cabeza.

-Debes trabajar más o nunca te convertirás en un demonio de clase alta-.

-Jajaja, eres un patético pervertido- se burló Genshirou-senpai.

-Ahora nosotros, Tsubaki hizo nueve contratos, Ruruko ocho, Momo cinco, Tsubasa cuatro, Meguri Tres, Raynare dos y Saji uno- dijo Kaichou los resultados de cada uno, aunque Genshirou-senpai se veía avergonzado por lograr solo uno.

-En cambio tú no lograste nada, Tsuna- dijo Kaichou regañandome.

-¡L-Lo siento mucho!- me disculpé asustado, _-tal parece que no soy mejor que Issei-senpai-._

-Segun los resultados esto es un empate, tendremos que usar el último recurso- dijo Rias-senpai mientras ponía una bolsa en la mesa.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Kaichou poniendo una bolsa también en la mesa, _-¿por qué tengo una mala sensación?-._

Rias-senpai y Kaichou revelaron que había en las bolsas, hubiera deseado no saberlo, era los álbumes de fotografías de Issei-senpai y yo.

-¡Mi lindo Issei no perderá!-.

-¡Nada puede superar a mi adorable inútil!- dijo Kaichou, pero yo no quería que se supiera nada de ahí, intenté quitarle el álbum pero el hecho de que Kaichou es más alta que yo no me lo permitió.

-¡Devuélveme eso, más importante ¿cómo consiguió eso?!-.

-Tu compañera de cuarto tiene acceso a muchas partes de tu departamento- dijo refiriéndose a Raynare, la miré pero ella me daba una mirada inocente.

-¡¿Por qué le diste eso?!-.

-Lo siento Tsuna-kun, lo encontré por accidente- dijo disculpándose pero no veo ningún rastro de culpa.

-¡¿Qué haces de ése lado Koneko?!- le preguntó Rias-senpai.

-Lo siento Buchou pero Tsuna-kun es más lindo que ése pervertido- dijo Koneko-chan mientras revisaba álbum con Kaichou.

Durante la siguiente hora Issei-senpai y yo tuvimos que aguantar el recuerdo de nuestros dias de infantes, por extraño que parezca habían muchas fotografías de nosotros desnudos y también descubrimos que Rias-senpai tiene una clase de Shotacon, Asia-san también va por el mismo camino de Rias-senpai si le permitimos seguir viendo las fotografías.

-Dime Issei-kun, ¿está foto?- le preguntó Kiba-senpai mientras señalaba la fotografía, era de Issei-senpai y un niño sentados jugando videojuegos.

-Ahh, ese es solo un amigo de la infancia, creo que se fue porque sus padres tenían trabajo en el extranjero-.

-Pero, ¿recuerdas esa espada?- le preguntó señalando una espada en la parte trasera.

-Hmm, no recuerdo mucho de ella- dijo sin darle una respuesta satisfactoria.

Pude ver que Kiba-senpai estaba muy tenso por la espada, -Kiba-senpai, ¿hay algo que le moleste?-.

-¿Eh?, no no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte- eso dijo pero estoy seguro que es una mentira.

-Es extraño cómo suceden estas coincidencias. Encontrarla en un lugar como este...-murmuro el chico antes de comenzar a reir. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

-¡Kyaaa, que lindo!- gritó de la nada Raynare, tenía una espeluznante hemorragia nasal mientras miraba una fotografía en específico.

A Kaichou y las demás les dió curiosidad la fotografía, todas teminaron con la misma espeluznante hemorragia nasal.

Ví la foto y me quedé con cara de horror, era una fotografía mía cuándo tenía seis años y mis padres por alguna razón habían decidido ponerme un disfraz de león, sentí como la vergüenza se acumulaba en mi cuerpo por esa fotografía.

-Me quedo con esto- dijo Kaichou tomando la fotografía.

-Ehh, Kaichou no le pertenece esa foto- dijo Raynare con Koneko-chan detrás asintiendo la cabeza.

-Este Dame-akuma es mi siervo, por lo tanto todo lo relacionado con el me pertenece- dijo guardando la fotografía, la lógica que usó era muy cuestionable pero eso calmó a las otras dos.

 ** _Un par de días después_**

Estaba sólo con Kaichou, me había mandado a llamar para un encargo a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa con Kaichou a mi lado, me sentía muy nervioso por estar con Kaichou a solas, desde que ella me besó en el Rating Game me he sentido muy nervioso a su alrededor, mi piel se eriza y mi corazón no detiene sus latidos, además de que empezó a llamarme por mi nombre sólo deja más confundido.

-¿Sucede algo, Tsuna?- me preguntó al verme tenso.

-N-No pasa nada Kaichou-.

-Bien, entonces tengo un trabajo para tí-.

-¿Un trabajo?-.

-Si, el otro dia me encontré al frente de la academia a dos miembros de la iglesia que necesitaban una reunión con los demonio, por lo que acepté y se reunirán con Rias en su club-.

-¿Ehh?, ¿dos miembros de la iglesia?, ¿qué puede ser tan importante para reunirse con gente de la iglesia?-.

-Eso no importa, sólo dime lo que suceda en la reunión-

-Esta bien Kaichou, haré lo que mejor pueda- dije asintiendo, aunque no lo sabía pero asistir a esa reunión me iba involucrar en un gran problema.

 ** _Al dia siguiente_**

Estaba en la sala del club de Rias-senpai, me encontraba de pie detrás de un sofa junto al resto de los miembros del club, Rias-senpai se encontraba sentada en el sofa frente a las dos miembros de la iglesia.

Shidou Irina, una joven con un largo cabello castaño claro y ojos de color violeta. Su cabello esta agarrado en dos coletas, cada una con una liga azul.

Xenovia, una joven con el cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café.

-Recientemente se robaron las Excaliburns que eran guardadas por la Iglesia Católica en la Sede del Vaticano, la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental-empezó a explicar Irina con calma

-Un momento, ¿no dijeron en clase hace poco que solo había una Excalibur?- Issei-senpai se preguntó confuso.

-Sí Excalibur no existe-Dijo Rias-senpai antes de excusarse ante las desconcertadas monjas-Lo siento, el es bastante nuevo ¿podemos continuar mientras le explicamos?-pregunto con calma y frialdad

Irina siguió entonces la petición de Rias-senpai.

-Excalibur se rompió en la guerra hace mucho tiempo-.

-Ahora se parece a esto-Dijo la chica de pelo azul tomando su pulsera y transformándola en su arma, que estaba cubierto de tela, y revelándola en la forma de una espada larga-Se trata de Excaliburn-presento dándoles mala espina a los demonios presentes-La Original se rompió en pedazos durante la guerra hace mucho tiempo. Se recogieron los pedazos y convirtieron los fragmentos con una nueva forma de alquimia y se lograron 7 espadas. Esta es uno de ellos, la "Excaliburn Destructión", en posesión de la iglesia Católica-.

Luego volvió a enfundar la espada y la envolvió en el sudario antes de convertirla en una pulsera por la magia de la tela. Irina también sacó algo que parecía una cuerda larga. Esa cuerda comenzó a moverse como si estuviera viva, y cambió su forma y se convirtió en una katana.

-La mía es "Excalibur Mimic", puede cambiar de forma en lo que quiera, así que es realmente útil para llevarla alrededor. Al igual que esta, cada "Excaliburn" tiene su capacidad única. Ésta está en la posesión de la Iglesia Protestante-Dijo la chica con orgullo

-Asombroso-Dije sin poder contenerlo, pese a que la espada seguía dándome una mala sensación al ser un demonio.

-Irina... No hay ninguna razón para decir a estos demonios de la capacidad de Excalibur, ¿verdad?-Dijo su compañera

-Ara Xenovia. Incluso si son demonios todavía tenemos que formar una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación-Contestó Irina a la ahora identificada como Xenovia.-Además, aunque la capacidad de mi espada se haya revelado, no voy a caer ante los demonios aquí presentes.

Entonces, noté la presión en el aire mi lado.

Fue Kiba-senpai. Él estaba mirando a las Excaliburn y las dos mujeres con una cara de miedo que nunca había visto antes nadie de los presentes en el.

- _¡Hiieee!, nunca lo ví tan enojado antes, de hecho no sabía que Kiba-senpai podía enojarse-._

\- Así que... ¿Que tienen las Excalibur robadas que ver con este país situado en el este del mundo?- Preguntó Rias-senpai volviendo al tema de conversación

La chica con el pelo azul y un mechón verde de nombre Xenovia, continuó hablando.

-La Iglesia Católica estaba en posesión de dos Excaliburn entre ellas la mía. La Iglesia protestante también tenía dos. También en la Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental había dos. La última de ellos se perdió en la guerra anterior entre Dios, los demonios y ángeles caídos. Una Excaliburn fue robada de cada Iglesia. Los que las robaron escaparon a Japón, y los trajeron a esta ciudad-.

-Parece que mi territorio está lleno de incidentes. ¿Quiénes son los que robaron las Excalibur?-pregunto la ama de los demonios presentes

-Los Grigori-contesto Irina seriamente

-¿Las espadas Santas fueron tomadas por la organización de los ángeles caídos? Si, sin duda serían los ángeles caídos cuando se trata de robarlas. Para los diablos las espadas sagradas no tienen mucho interés o utilidad-comento la pelirroja

-Sabemos del principal culpable del robó de las Excaliburn. Uno de los líderes de Grigori, Kokabiel- siguió Xenovia

-Kokabiel... Uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos que sobrevivieron a las guerras anteriores desde la antigüedad... nunca esperé oír el nombre de los que aparecen en la Biblia-Comentó Rias-senpai casi sonriendo.

-Enviamos sacerdotes, exorcistas, a esta ciudad en secreto pero perdieron la vida.-Continuó Xenovia-Nuestra solicitud... No. Nuestro fin es no tener ningún demonio metiéndose en la batalla entre nosotros y los ángeles caídos por las Excaliburn. En otras palabras, hemos venido a decir que no interfiráis con este incidente-.

Los ojos de Rias-senpai cambiaron después de escuchar la forma en Xenovia hablaba.

-Esa forma de hablar...¿Restricción? ¿Estás pensando en que podríamos colaborar con los ángeles caídos?, ¿Tal vez podríamos asociarnos con ellos para hacer algo con Excaliburn?-inquirió sonando peligrosa

-La sede cree que tal vez no sea imposible- aseguró la peliazul

Un enemigo viene todo el camino a su territorio. Luego le dice que participe y no a tope parte. Le exigen y dicen que no les perdonarían si formaban una alianza con los ángeles caídos, la iglesia si que le gusta complicar las cosas.

-Los altos mandos no se fían de los demonios y ángeles caídos. Se nos ordenó que "Si las espadas sagradas son apartadas de Dios, entonces los demonios estarían felices ¿no? –Los ángeles caídos también se beneficiarían de ello. Por estas razones, no sería raro para ellos formar una alianza." Es por eso que le estamos dando una advertencia. Si forman una alianza con el ángel caído Kokabiel entonces vamos a eliminaros a todos. Incluso si eres la hermana pequeña del Maou, por nuestro señor-dijo la mujer casualmente sin importarle la mirada de Rias. Pero al terminar de hablar

-…si sabes que soy la hermana del Maou, entonces debes tener muchas conexiones con los altos mandos de la iglesia. Entonces lo diré. No formaremos una alianza con los ángeles caídos. Nunca, en el nombre del Clan Gremory. No haré nada que manche el nombre de nuestro Maou- dijo Rias-senpai con bastante orgullo.

Esta se había convertido en una situación polémica para ambos bandos. Pero Xenovia solo río.

-Fuhu. Es bueno escuchar eso. Solo necesitaba advertirles en caso de que Kokabiel se estuviera escondiendo en este pueblo junto a las tres Excaliburs. Si algo sucediera, yo sería odiada por la iglesia, bueno, no pediremos que cooperen, si fueran a formar una alianza con el bando de Dios temporalmente eso afectaría el balance de las tres facciones. Especialmente si es la hermana menor del Maou-.

Luego de escuchar a Xenovia, Buchou suavizó su tono y tomó un respiro

-¿Dónde está la persona que la Iglesia Ortodoxa envió?-inquirio intentando investigar a fondo

Irina respondió la pregunta de Rias.

-Tienen a esa persona en espera para este caso. Están planeando proteger la última Excalibur si Xenovia y yo fallamos-.

-¿Así que sólo vosotras dos? ¿Vais a recuperar los Excalibur del líder de los ángeles caídos sólo vosotras dos? Que imprudente. ¿Estás tratando de morir?-se molestó de nuevo la Gremory pero Irina y Xenovia respondieron firmes.

-Sí- fue la respuesta por parte de Irina

-Tengo la misma opinión que Irina, pero si es posible, no me quiero morir-Dijo la otra chica

\- ¿Vinieron aquí a Japón dispuestas a morir? La creencia en la enseñanza es extrema, como siempre- observó la pelirroja expresando los pensamientos de sus siervos

-No hables mal de nuestras creencias, Rias Gremory-Se reveló Irina por primera vez, molesta por un insulto a sus creencias -¿Cierto, Xenovia?-

-Cierto. También la Iglesia decidió que sería mejor eliminar todas las Excalibur en lugar de dejar que se asimilen en los ángeles caídos. Nuestro objetivo mínimo es conseguir que las Excaliburn no sean poseídas por los ángeles caídos. Para lograr eso, está bien para nosotros morir. La única manera de luchar contra las Excaliburn es con Excaliburn.

-¿es posible solo con las dos?- pregunté.

-Bueno, no vamos a morir en vano.- Terminó Xenovia sin temor antes de mirar a su compañera y ponerse de pie-Entonces vamos a despedirnos ahora. Vamos, Irina- ordenó dispuestas a irse

-¿Así que no vais a beber el té? Puedo preparar una merienda para vosotras-llamo Akeno sonando un poco despechada

-No lo necesito.-Declinó la oferta de la sierva de Rias-senpai con la mano la peliazul.

-Lo siento. Nos vemos-Irina también se disculpó con la mano mientras trataban de salir.

Entonces ambas miraron en la misma dirección.

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna_**

-Me he estado preguntando desde que te ví en la casa de Hyoudou Issei, ¿eres Asia Argento?- preguntó Xenovia.

-¿Ehh?, si- respondió nerviosa.

-Ya veo, no esperaba ver una **bruja** en este lugar- dijo con un poco de desprecio.

-¿Ehh?- Asia se había puesto nerviosa por volver a oir esa palabra.

-Ahh, así tu eres la que era llamada santa, pero se volvió una bruja al poder curar demonios y ángeles caídos- dijo Irina con bastante inocencia.

 _-Ellas, ¿qué están haciendo diciendo algo así?-_ pensaba Tsuna un poco molesto.

-De santa a bruja y de bruja a demonio, supongo que nadie es perfecto- dijo Xenovia con aire superioridad.

-¡Maldita que estás diciendo!- dijo Issei enojado pero fue detenido por Koneko.

- _¡Maldición no puedo hacer nada o nos meteré en un gran problema!-_ pensó Issei intentando calmarse.

-Oye, ¿aún crees en Dios?- le preguntó Xenovia.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Xenovia?, ella es un demonio- dijo Irina.

-Hay algunos blasfemos que por la culpa no pueden dejar de creer, puedo sentir en ella la sensación de que no ha dejado de creer-.

-¿Es eso cierto? Asia-san, ¿usted todavía cree en Dios aunque se haya convertido en un demonio?- cuestionó Irina sorprendida.

\- No puedo echarlo a un lado.- Respondió Asia con una expresión triste -He creído en él durante toda mi vida...-

Al escuchar eso, Xenovia tomó su espada de la tela y la apuntó hacia Asia

-¿Es así? Entonces debes ser cortada por nosotros en este mismo instante- Replicó Xenovia -Si es ahora, puedo cortarte en el nombre de Dios. Incluso si tienes pecado, nuestro Dios te perdonará-.

Asia estaba asustada al ver la espada en su dirección, pero Issei se interpuso entre ellas.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!, ¡no apuntes tu espada a Asia diciendo semejante tontería!, apesar de que la llamaban santa...ella siempre estuvo sola, ¡¿dónde estaba Dios cuándo ella sufría?!-.

-Simple, ella no tuvo la fé suficiente para ser salvada- dijo Xenovia.

-¡¿Fé?!, ¡no vengas con esa tontería!-.

-Es muy obvio que una bruja que usó el poder que Dios le concedió para sanar a un demonio no iba a tener la fé para ser salvada- dijo Xenovia defendiendo su fé.

 **-Ehh, así que todo se reduce a como usó su sacred gear-** dijo Tsuna llamando la atención de todos, sus ojos se habían vuelto anaranjados mientras miraba a Xenovia.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir pequeño?, a diferencia del resto te ves inofensivo-.

 **-Primero que nada Issei-senpai cálmate un momento-** dijo en modo de regaño a lo Issei obedeció, **-volviendo contigo, te quiero preguntar, ¿Dios fué quién creó los sacred gear, cierto?-.**

-Si eso es correcto-.

 **-Muy bien aclarado eso,** **¿sí Dios fué quién creó los sacred gear y como todos los creadores de algo tenía la capacidad de poner las condiciones que quiera, por qué creó un sacred gear capaz de sanar a los demonios y ángeles caídos sí eso es herejía?-** dijo razonando.

-¿Ehhh?, bueno...pues- Xenovia intentó hablar pero no pudo refutar a Tsuna, todos en la sala se habían quedado sin saber que decir.

 **-Supongo que yo responderé, tengo dos teorías, la primera que no me convence en nada es que Dios creó el Twilight Healing con esa capacidad para curar a quién sea sin excepción ya que es por su naturaleza bondadosa, pero esta es bastante tonta-.**

-¡Oye bastardo que estás tratan- Xenovia no pudo terminar de hablar por la fuerte mirada de Tsuna.

 **-Por último mi segunda teoría que considero una belleza, Dios creó el Twilight Healing con esa capacidad porque era tonto hipócrita que se creyó demasiado su propia imágen de la humanidad-** dijo haciendo enfadar a las miembros de la iglesia.

-¡Como te atreves a decir semejante blasfemia!- dijo Xenovia muy ofendida.

 **-No puedes ver la lógica, Dios al intentar seguir dando esa imagen de ser una divinidad sin discriminar creó ese sacred gear sin pensar en lo contradictorio que es, pero según tengo entendido alguien que haga tal cosa es un blasfemo, entonces esto vuelve a Dios el mayor pecador que existe-** dijo mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa al final.

Las mujeres de la iglesia solo sentían como la ira recorría su cuerpo, el pequeño demonio frente a ellas acababa de insultar a su Dios de tal manera, mientras que los demonios presentes no sabían que decir pero estaban complacidos con ver de esa forma a esas dos.

-¡Oye haz que tu siervo cierre su boca!- Xenovia le exigió a Rias quién sólo río.

-Lastima pero él no es mi siervo, así que le puede decir lo que quiera- dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

-¡Maldición!, escúchame pequeño demonio, no actúes tan arrogante solo por estar con estos demonios juntos, ¿qué te has creído que eres?-.

 **-Yo sólo soy un demonio de clase baja, pero acabas de insultar a una persona que importa por lo que no voy a soportarlo-**.

-Huh, ¿acaso retarías a la iglesia por una bruja?- dijo con una sonrisa esperando asustar a Tsuna.

 **-Me enfrentaré al cielo entero de ser necesario-** dijo sin titubear.

Xenovia e Irina no podían creer lo que escuchaban, -entonces comprobemos que tan cierto es lo que dices, enfrentanos ahora- dijo Xenovia apuntando su espada a Tsuna.

 **-Esta bien-** dijo Tsuna confiado, sus ojos volvieron a ser normales y se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de acordar, - _¡Hiiee!, ¿por qué acabó de hacer eso?, pero ya no puedo retractarme, ellas insultaron a Asia-san...bueno solo Xenovia, creo que Irina sólo es una cabeza hueca que no pensó lo que decía-._

-Me parece bien, yo también participaré- dijo Kiba acercándose a ellas.

-¿Huh?, ¿tu quién eres?-.

-Soy tu senpai- dijo con una miarada severa.

 ** _Afuera del edificio_**

Todos estaban afuera con Tsuna y Kiba frente a Xenovia e Irina, los demás estaban mirando el enfrentamiento guardando un poco la distancia, Xenovia e Irina se quitaron los mantos que traían puestos revelando sus trajes de batalla ajustados color negro, Issei tuvo una pequeña hemorragia nasal al verlas.

- _¿Qué no se dan cuenta de la ironía de ser parte de iglesia y estar vistiendo algo así?-_ se preguntó Tsuna en su mente con un sonrojo en su cara.

-Jeje- se rió levemente Kiba.

-¿De qué te estas riendo, demonio?- le dijo Xenovia mientras destruía la tela de su Excalibur.

-Si, finalmente encontré lo que estaba buscando destruir- dijo mientras una gran cantidad de espadas aparecían en el suelo.

-Sword Birth...ahora recuerdo, oí de una persona que escapó de los experimentos de las espadas sagradas-.

-¡Tú!...¿ehh, cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó Irina a Tsuna.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- le dijo Tsuna.

-Ehh, es muy complicado tu nombre, te diré Tsu-chan para hacerlo más fácil-.

-Ehh, esta...bien- dijo un poco dudoso ya que podía sentir la mirada de Koneko en ellos dos.

-¡Tsu-chan cuando te ví me pareciste bastante adorable e inofensivo pero has insultado mi fé y a Dios por lo que tengo que derrotarte, Amén!- dijo mientras convertía la cinta de su brazo en una katana.

-Por cierto mis superiores se enfadarán sí se enteran de esto, asi por favor que sea un secreto- dijo guiñando un ojo.

 _-En definitiva hay algo que no funciona en su cabeza-_ pensó Tsuna con una gota de sudor.

-No te preocupes esto no es un encuentro oficial, no se sabrá nada de lo sucedido- dijo Rias.

-Muy bien, ahora hay que empezar- dijo apuntado su katana a Tsuna.

 **-Yo también lo creo-** dijo Tsuna en modo hyper haciendo aparecer sus guantes.

Tsuna se impulsó con sus llamas a gran velocidad y envío una patada a la cabeza de Irina quién apenas pudo esquivarla y alejarse, intentó acuchillar a Tsuna pero él bloqueó su katana con las placas de sus guantes.

-¡Mou, eres muy rápido!- dijo de manera infantil mientras retiraba su espada, la espada cambió de forma a un florete ye empezó a intentar perforar a tsuna quien esquivaba con gran facilidad las punzadas.

 ** _-Sus ataques son un bastante predecibles, debe ser por mi intuición-_** pensó Tsuna mientras seguía evadiendo los ataques.

Mientras tanto Kiba y Xenovia estaban chocando sus espadas, -Sword Birth, el Twilight Healing de Asia Argento y según nuestra información también el Boosted Gear estan en posesión de Gremory, tiene muy buenas piezas- dijo Xenovia mientras hacía retroceder a Kiba.

-Mis espadas son alimentadas por el odio hacia quienes me secuestraron y asesinaron a mis amigos, usaré esta habilidad para destruir a las espadas sagradas y a quienes nos secuestraron- dijo mientras sacaba otra espada del piso y se enfrentaba a Xenovia.

 ** _-Asi que Kiba-senpai perdió personas importantes para él-_** pensó Tsuna mientras bloqueaba el florete de Irina.

Irina cambió su florete por la katana otra vez y se aprovechó de una pequeña brecha en la defensa de Tsuna cortando levemente el brazo izquierdo de Tsuna.

Tsuna se alejó usando el impulso de sus llamas, **_-esa cosa duele, sí no estuviera en mi modo hyper ya estaría en el piso adolorido-_**.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué no estás adolorido? con tan sólo un pequeño corte hace a los demonios retorcerse de dolor- preguntó Irina sorprendida.

 **-Este pequeño corte duele mucho honestamente-** dijo Tsuna mirando su brazo, Irina sonrió con mucha felicidad al oír eso, **-pero esto es el último ataque que lograrás-**.

Mientras tanto la espada de Kiba fue destruida por Xenovia, Kiba retrocedió y tomó dos espdas del piso, -¡congelate y reducete a cenizas!- dijo mientras una de sus espadas se prendía en fuego y la otra en hielo.

-¡Débil!- dijo Xenovia mientras destruía las espadas de Kiba, volteó su espada hacia abajo y la enterró en el piso creando un gran cráter en piso, Kiba terminó al borde del cráter sorprendido por el poder de su espada, mientras que Tsuna e Irina habían perdido el equilibrio por el temblor generado por el poder de la espada.

-No por nada se llama Excalibur Destruction- dijo desenterrando su espada.

-Tan solo una de las siete tiene tanto poder, destruir todas va ha ser muy complicado- dijo Kiba mientras veía el cráter.

-Mou, Xenovia siempre exagera- dijo irina mientras se levantaba del piso, miró a Teuna de pie frente a ella y sonrió, -ya es hora de acabar con esto-.

 **-Yo también lo creo-** dijo Tsuna mirando a Irina, ** _-extender este encuentro no tiene sentido así que la acabaré de una vez-_**.

Irina fué contra Tsuna lista para darle el golpe final, pero Tsuna desapareció del lugar haciendo que ella enterrará su katana en el piso, Tsuna apareció detras de Irina y golpeó su cuello haciendo que ella cayera al piso inconsciente.

Los demás quedaron sorprendidos por la facilidad con la que acabó con Irina y la velocidad con la que se movió.

-¡Irina!, maldición se confió demasiado- dijo Xenovia decepcionada antes de volver con Kiba.

-¡Tu espada sagrada contra mi espada demoniaca, demostramos cuál es más fuerte!- dijo Kiba mientras hacia que su espada se agrandara mucho.

Kiba se dirigió a atacar a Xenovia pero el fue golpeado rápidamente en el estómago, Xenovia había golpeado a Kiba con el pomo de su espada haciendo que cayera al piso.

-Tienes una gran habilidad con la espada y una increíble velocidad, pero cuando hiciste tu espada más grande perdiste tu velocidad, fué un buen enfrentamiento- dijo Xenovia mientras le daba la espalda a Kiba.

-¡Espera!- gritó Kiba intentando ponerse de pie.

-Recuperate antes de tu próximo enfrentamiento, senpai- dijo de manera burlona, Kiba le envío una mirada llena de odio antes de volver a caer al piso.

Xenovia se dirigió hacia Tsuna quien estaba de pie frente a ella, -es hora de ver que tan fuerte eres pequeño-.

 **-Hmm, eres bastante arrogante y eso causará que pierdas esté enfrentamiento-**.

-Huh, permiteme preguntarte ¿quién es tu amo?-.

 **-Sona Sitri-**.

-Asi que eres siervo de la demonio del otro dia, perotengo que saber ¿qué objetivo tienes que te hizo decir tales tonterías?-.

 **-Yo no tengo ambiciones, sólo soy un siervo que hace lo mejor para complacer a su ama-**.

-Ehh, entonces no podrás ganar- dijo antes de dirigirse a Tsuna levantando su espada, Tsuna evadió el ataque de Xenovia que creó un cráter bastante grande en el piso pero no tan grande como el anterior.

Tsuna envío un golpe a Xenovia que ella bloqueó con su espada, Tsuna se impulsó lejos de Xenovia pero ella fue tras de él y atacó a Tsuna quien bloqueó su ataque con las placas de sus guantes, la potencia del ataque envío lejos a Tsuna.

 ** _-Esa cosa tiene un poder destructivo muy grande, debo tener más cuidado-_** pensó mientras se impulsaba hacia Xenovia, envío varios golpes a Xenovia que seguía bloqueando, Tsuna usó un poco más de sus llamas en su puño pero Xenovia tuvo un mal presentimiento por el ataque y en vez de bloquearlo lo evadió haciendo que Tsuna impactará el piso.

Al mirar notó que parte del suelo se había petrificado, -tienes un sacred gear muy interesante, pero nunca había oído de él así que no ha de ser la gran cosa-.

 **-Hmm, tal vez no has oído de él como muchos, pero este sacred gear destruirá toda tu arrogancia y la fuente de ella-**.

-Crees que ese sacred gear podrá destruir mi Excalibur, no me hagas reir-.

 **-No precisamente pero es hora de terminar con esto, ven aquí porque no me m** **overe-** dijo Tsuna mientras ponía sus manos juntas en forma de rombo mientras la llama de su frente empezaba a destellar.

-No sé que estas planeando pero no subestimes el poder de mi Excalibur- dijo mientras corría hacia Tsuna que estaba inmóvil, agitó su espada y lo atacó creando una nube de polvo.

-¡Tsuna-kun!- dijo preocupada Koneko al ver como recibió ese ataque.

-¡Oye Tsuna, ¿estás bien?!- gritó Issei preocupado.

Cuando la nube de polvo se deshizo reveló a Xenovia en un cráter con Tsuna con la espada sagrada en sus manos bloqueando su ataque mientras Xenovia seguía aplicando fuerza.

 **-Dile adios a tu querida espada-** dijo Tsuna mirando a los ojos a Xenovia a los ojos, la llama de su frente volvió a destellar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Xenovia ansiosa.

 **-Avanzado punto zero: primera edición-** dijo Tsuna mientras la X de sus guantes se transformaba en una I, para sorpresa de todos la espada empezó a ser cubierta por un gran hielo grueso.

-¡Oye ¿qué estás haciendo?!- gritó Xenovia mientras veía el hielo extenderse en toda la espada parando en la empuñadura antes de congelar las manos de Xenovia.

Tsuna soltó la espada congelada mientras su portadora la veía estupefacta, **-ahora ya no podrás usarla-**.

-¡Jaja!, ¿crees que esté insignificante hielo puede contener a una Excalibur?, ¡estás muy equivocado!- dijo mientras golpeaba la espada contra el piso.

Sin embargo la fuerza de la Excalibur no se liberó dejando a Xenovia aturdidaa, empezó a golpear la espada congelada contra el piso de manera desesperada intentando destruirlo.

 **-Es inútil, es más fácil curar la perversión de Issei-senpai que destruir ese hielo-**.

-¡Bastardo!, ¡¿qué haz hecho?!-.

 **-Te dije que tu arrogancia te haría perder el enfrentamiento, tu Excalibur es la fuente de tu arrogancia por lo que decidí sellarla-**.

-¡Maldito, libera mi Excalibur ahora!-.

 **-Me niego, este es el precio por haber llamado bruja a Asia-san-**.

-Supongo que con esto quedó claro que no deseamos el poder de las Excalibur- dijo Rias acercándose junto a los demás.

-Tch- Xenovia gruñó enojada, tomó su espada congelada y a la inconsciente Irina y se fué del área, Tsuna al verla irse desactivó su modo hyper cayendo al piso.

-¡Tsuna-san!- dijo Asia preocupada, se acercó a Tsuna y empezó a curar sus heridas.

-No te preocupes Asia-san, deberías encargarte de Kiba-senpai-.

-No, a diferencia de Yuuto tú recibiste vários impactos de las espadas sagradas, es un milagro que no estes igual que Yuuto- dijo Rias regañando a Tsuna.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿cómo sigues consciente después de esto?- dijo Koneko con curiosidad.

 _-Koneko-chan no tiene mucha fé en mi-_ pensó mientras le salían lágrimas en forma de cascada.

-Es debido a mi sacred gear, cuando lo uso puedo ignorar en gran parte el dolor de las heridas en mi cuerpo- le explicó Tsuna.

-Sin embargo, ¿cómo pudiste sellar a esa Excalibur?, esa espada tiene demasiado poder como para ser sellada por hielo- dijo Rias mirando a los ojos a Tsuna, él solo podía sudar de los nervios.

- _¡Hiiee!, no puedo contarle acerca de eso, sí le cuento acerca de la técnica tendré que contarle de vongola y ella en definitiva se lo dirá a Kaichou y me castigará por esconderle información, aunque ¿por qué le estoy escondiendo la verdad de mi sacred gear a Kaichou?, no importa ya es muy tarde para empezar a hablar-_ pensó Tsuna mientras se levantaba y Asia curaba a kiba.

-Ehh, e-es solo una habilidad que descubrí que poseía mi sacred gear- dijo Teuna nervioso.

-Hmm, tienes un sacred gear muy interesante aunque nunca había oído de él- dijo Rias aparentemente convencida.

 _-Al menos eso no es mentira-_ pensó Tsuna con alivio.

-Disculpe Rias-senpai, por favor no le diga a Kaichou algo de lo sucedido- Tsuna le pidió a una Rias un poco sorprendida.

-Esta bien, no le diré nada pero ¿por qué no quieres que lo haga?-.

-Muchas gracias, verá sí Kaichou llega a enterarse de que casi inicio un problema con la iglesia ella de seguro me hará hacer el papeleo del consejo por el resto de mi existencia- le explicó Tsuna a lo que Rias sólo río un poco.

 _-Ademas ahora que soy un demonio no sé cuantos siglos voy a vivir, eso mucho papeleo que no quiero hacer-._

 _ **En la oficina del consejo**_

-Ya veo, así en resumen ellas quieren que los demonios no se entrometan en sus asuntos- dijo Sona sentada en una silla con Tsuna de pie a su lado, él le había contado lo que sucedió en la reunión aunque no le contó acerca del enfrentamiento.

-Si, eso es lo yo logré entender-.

-Sin embargo parece que me escondes algo- dijo Sona penetrando el alma de Tsuna con la mirada.

-Ehh, bueno supongo que hubo un pequeño incidente-.

-¿Qué clase de incidente?-.

-Ehh...-.

 _-Maldicion, ¿qué hago? ¡ya sé!, la verdad a medias-_.

-La verdad las miembros de la iglesia reconocieron a Asia-san, la llamaron bruja y empecé una discusión con ellas junto a Issei-senpai-.

-Ya veo, hiciste algo bastante imprudente, pero ha juzgar porque regresaste con vida no lo arruinaste del todo-.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no podía quedarme callado al ver lo que le hacían a alguien que me importa-.

-Agghh, eres de esa manera así que no se puede evitar- suspiró Sona.

 _-Pero que seas de esa manera es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti-_ pensó Sona con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, intentaré cambiar-.

-No, te prefiero de esa manera- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba a Tsuna.

-Ehhh, ¡es-esta bien!- dijo Tsuna nervioso y sonrojado por la acción repentina.

-Pero aún así deberías cambiar ese complejo de inútil que tienes- dijo separándose de Tsuna.

-Tu también me dices eso- dijo Tsuna deprimido mientras recordaba cierto humano que parecía demonio.

-Ademas debes encontrar una motivación para ser mejor-.

-Ehh, pero eso no creo que pueda tenerla-.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Dame-akuma?, todos los demonios que quieran mejorar deben tener una motivación-.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la motivación de Kaichou?-.

-Supongo que puedo decírtelo, yo quiero hacer una escuela-.

-¿Ehh?, ¿una escuela?-.

-Si, quiero hacer una escuela que prepare a los demonios para los Rating Games-.

-¡Esa es una gran idea Kaichou, de seguro lo logrará!-.

-No es tan sencillo, en el Inframundo ya hay escuelas que lo hacen pero estás solo aceptan demonios de clase alta, yo quiero hacer una escuela que acepte a los demonios de todas las clases-.

-Ya veo, pero estoy muy seguro de que Kaichou lo logrará-.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-.

-Porque Kaichou tiene un gran sueño y la he visto por bastante tiempo por lo que sé que Kaichou no se rendirá,... además me aseguraré de ayudarla a cumplir su sueño-.

Sona estaba impresionada por lo dicho, por lo que sonrió al saber que Tsuna iba ha estar a su lado, -gracias Tsuna, más te vale quedarte conmigo o perderé a mi mejor encargado del papeleo-.

-¡Ehhh, ¿sólo por eso me quiere a su lado?!-.

-En gran parte-.

-¡Qué cruel Kaichou!-.

 _-Aunque es bueno verla sonreír, me aseguraré de que cumpla su sueño-._

En ese entonces Tsuna no sabía que el iba a encontrar su propia motivación muy pronto, pero el tendrá que conocer a cierto ángel caído que tiene un anillo que abrirá la puerta de su motivación.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 ** _En la iglesia abandonada_**

-¿Por qué no podemos tener un baño decente?- dijo Irina mientras se salpicaba agua en su cuerpo desnudo, estaba en una habitación oscura que tenía una pequeña fuente de agua que le llegaba un poco más allá de los tobillos.

-¿Será esta una prueba del señor?-.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Xenovia acercándose a la fuente, -esto pasa porque gastaste todas nuestras reservas comprando esa extraña pintura- dijo mientras señalaba una pintura de un viejo barbudo en bata.

-¡No es extraña!, ¡la pintura habla acerca de las sagradas escrituras!, al menos eso dijo el hombre que me la vendió-.

-¿Por qué tengo de compañera a alguien así?- dijo Xenovia agarrándose el puente de la nariz mientras se sentaba.

-¡No quiero oir eso de alguien que dejó que sellaran su Excalibur!- dijo Irina mientras señalaba un gran pedazo de hielo sostenido contra la pared.

-¡No es mi culpa que ese hielo no se rompa o derrita!- dijo Xenovia enojada.

 _-Aunque es muy raro hoy hizo bastante calor, el hielo debió derretirse un poco y además no logré hacerle ni siquiera una grieta cuando la golpeaba contra el piso, ¿qué clase de hielo es ese?-_ pensó Xenovia mientras miraba su espada congelada.

-¡No pongas excusas!-.

-¡Tu terminaste inconsciente contra ese enano!-.

-¡Al menos Tsu-chan no selló mi espada!, me pregunto ¿qué haría la iglesia sí se enterara de que tu Excalibur fue sellada?-.

-¡No les digas nada!, además también tendrás problemas sí se enteran de nuestro enfrentamiento con los demonios-.

-¡Ehh!, supongo que es mejor no decir nada- Irina se retractó un poco asustada.

-Sin embargo, lo que más me preocupa es ¿cómo descongelar a Excalibur?, ese enano debe saber como hacerlo-.

 ** _Al dia siguiente_**

-Hola Issei-senpai- dijo Tsuna acercándose a Issei que estaba sentado en una mesa de una cafetería.

-Oh, Tsuna lamento traerte aqui sin avisar- dijo Issei a modo de disculpa.

-No hay problema, ¿de qué querías hablar?- dijo Tsuna mientras se sentaba con él.

-Lo que sucede es...- Issei le explicó la situación de Kiba quién desertó de los Gremory y su idea de ayudar a destruir las espadas sagradas.

-Ya veo- dijo Tsuna mientras cerraba sus ojos pensando en la situación.

-Entonces, ¿ayudarás?-.

-Si, pero creo que es mejor no involucrar a más personas en esto, no quiero que alguien salga herido-.

-Eso es bastante prudente para alguien como tú, Tsuna-kun- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Koneko-chan?- dijeron al simultáneo los castaños.

-Yo también participaré-.

-P-pero Koneko-chan, es muy peligroso- intentó protestar Tsuna.

-Ya escuché lo que planeaban hacer, sí no quieren que Buchou y Sona-kaichou se enteren de esto me dejarán ayudar-.

Issei y Tsuna temblaron mientras imaginaban a sus amas enojadas después de enterarse de lo que hacían.

-Esta bien puedes participar- la aceptó Issei y Tsuna suspiró aceptándola también.

-Sin embargo, no creo que esas dos estén muy dispuestas a colaborar- dijo Koneko mientras se sentaba.

-Hay que intentarlo, tenemos que mantener a Kiba del lado de los demonios- dijo Issei.

-Lo primero será encontrar a esas dos, no me gusta actuar a espalda de mis superiores, pero es nuestro amigo-.

Ellos estaban caminando mientras miraban a sus alrededores en busca de las dos miembros de la iglesia, -¿cómo las vamos a encontrar?- preguntó Tsuna.

-No será fácil hacerlo, quiero decir no creo que esten por ahí usando esas tunicas blancas y además con su espada congelada- me respondió Issei.

-¡Por favor ayuden a dos ovejas perdidas!-.

-Tomen el papel del señor y denos su bendición-.

Decían dos mujeres con tunicas blancas con un gran pedazo de hielo a un lado mientras pedían ayuda a unas pocas personas que la rodeaban.

-Extrañamente conveniente- dijo Tsuna.

-Si, muy conveniente- dijo Issei al ver como funciona la vida.

 ** _En un restaurante_**

Xenovia e Irina estaban devorando la comida frente a ellas como sí no hubiera mañana, frente ellas tres demonios que estaban impresionados por su forma de comer.

-¿Qué tan bajo hemos caído?, aceptamos la ayuda de demonios- dijo Xenovia al finalizar de comer.

-¡Hemos vendido nuestras almas a los demonios!- dijo Irina dramáticamente.

-¡¿Ni una palabra de agradecimiento?!- dijo Issei.

-Issei-senpai, es mejor no provocarlas- dijo Koneko controlando a Issei.

-¡Oh señor bendice a estos bondadosos demonios!- dijo Irina.

-¡Ahhh!- dijeron al simultáneo los demonios mientras agarraban su cabeza.

-P-puedes quedarte tus malditas bendiciones- dijo Issei.

-Oh lo siento, es la costumbre-

-¿Y bien? ¿de qué querían hablar?- dijo de manera Xenovia de manera seria, su mirada estaba especialmente fija en Tsuna quien se puso nervioso por su mirada.

-Queremos ayudarlas a destruir las Excalibur- dijo Issei, después les explicó las razones por las que quieren ayudar.

-Ya veo; sin embargo nos negamos- dijo Xenovia.

-¡¿Ehh, están seguras?!- dijo Issei.

-No podemos colaborar con demonios, solo necesitamos que no se entrometan en esto-.

-¿Estás segura?, ¿crees qué lograrás algo con esa espada en ese estado?- dijo Koneko mirando el pedazo de hielo que estaba en el asiento junto a Xenovia.

-N-Nos las arreglaremos- dijo Xenovia dudando un poco.

-¿Es tan importante tu orgullo cómo para arriesgarte así?- dijo Tsuna hablando por primera vez, Xenovia miró a Tsuna un poco molesta, pero reconoció que su orgullo la estaba afectando.

-Esta bien, aceptaremos colaborar con ustedes pero quiero que el enano libere mi Excalibur- dijo Xenovia refiriéndose a Tsuna.

 _-¿No puede llamarme por mi nombre?-_ pensó Tsuna ofendido.

-¡Xenovia!, ¿enserio vas a aceptar esto?- dijo Irina.

-No tenemos muchas opciones ahora, nuestro enemigo es Kokabiel uno de sobrevivientes de la gran guerra, no podremos derrotarlo así de fácil y menos con mi Excalibur en ese estado-.

-Pero Xenovia...- Irina intentó protestar.

-Ademas los objetivos mínimos que tenemos que alcanzar son destruir las tres Excaliburn o tomarlas de nuevo. Si nuestras Excalibur van a ser robados, entonces debemos romperlas antes de que suceda. Incluso si se utiliza el último recurso, sólo hay un 30 por ciento de probabilidades de que tendremos éxito en nuestra misión y regresar a casa con seguridad…-le explico con calma a su amiga.

-Esta bien- finalmente lo aceptó Irina.

 ** _Poco después en un parque_**

Ellos estaban frente a Kiba en una fuente de un parque.

-Entiendo la situación. Aunque a decir verdad, me siento insatisfecho cuando los portadores de las Excaliburn me dan el permiso para destruirlas-fue lo que comento mirando a las chicas de la iglesia.

-Esa es una forma aproximada a hablar. Aunque si fueras un "Demonio Callejero", debería cortarte sin tiempo que perder-le reto la explosiva peliazul antes de fulminarse mutuamente mientras mostraba levemente su Excalibur la cual había sido liberada por Tsuna.

-Así que guardas rencor sobre el" Proyecto de Espada Sagrada"-Dijo Irina intentando cambiar el tema-En contra de la iglesia y las Excalibur...-.

Kiba afiló sus ojos al oír las palabras de Irina.

-Obviamente-Respondió con una voz baja y fría.

-Pero gracias a ese proyecto, la investigación sobre los usuarios de espada sagrada mostró resultados. Por eso creó a las personas como Xenovia y yo se pueden sincronizar con Excalibur-.

-¿Y eso perdona el acto de matar a todos los sujetos de la prueba debido a que el proyecto fue considerado un fracaso?- dijo Kiba causando que Irina este en silencio.

Entonces Xenovia habló

-Este incidente también se convirtió en uno de los peores casos entre nosotros y la gente se sintió disgustada al respecto. La persona a cargo de ese proyecto en ese momento se dice que tiene un problema con su creencia. Así que él fue acusado de herejía y ahora es una de esas personas en el lado ángeles caídos-le dijo al caballero que la miró interesado.

-¿Del lado de los ángeles caídos?-Preguntó Kiba-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona?-.

-Balba Galilei. El hombre que es llamado el "Arzobispo Genocida"-respondió la chica peliazul.

-Y si voy tras los ángeles caídos, entonces puedo llegar a él...- Dijo con los ojos brillando en nueva determinación el rubio -entonces parece que tengo que compartir información también. El otro día fui atacado por una persona que tenía una Excalibur, en ese momento, mató a un sacerdote. El que fue murió es probablemente de vuestra organización-les informo asombrando a los demonios por ver que ya estaba metido desde antes-El nombre de esa persona es Freed Zelzan. ¿Les suena familiar?

-¿Ese sujeto?-pregunto Tsuna, recordando al sujeto que parecía momia la última vez que lo vió.

-Ya veo. Así que es él-Murmuró la peliazul como si recordara-Freed Zelzan, el ex exorcista del Vaticano. El genio que se convirtió en un exorcista a la edad de 13 años, tenía un montón de grandes logros porque seguía eliminando diablos y bestias místicas. Pero exageró, e incluso mató a sus aliados, Freed no tenía ninguna creencia hacia nuestro Dios desde el principio, lo único que tenía es instinto de lucha y de matar a los monstruos- les dijo, sin sorprender a nadie, puesto que ya se lo imaginaban-Y una obsesión anormal para las batallas. Era cuestión de tiempo que fuese acusado de herejía- Siseó con odio-¿Es así?...Freed utilizó la Excalibur que robó para matar a nuestros compañeros seguidores. Nosotros debemos hacerle pagar el precio- sentenció molesta.

-Entonces nos vamos- dijo Irina.

-Algún día les pagaremos la comida, Sekiryuutei, enano- dijo Xenovia mientras se iba junto a Irina.

 _-Maldita, no debí liberar su espada sin hacerla que dejará de llamarme así-_ pensó Tsuna molesto mientras apretaba el puño.

-Issei-kun, preferiría que se mantengan alejados de esto- dijo Kiba.

-¡¿Ehh?!, ¿por qué?- preguntó Issei.

-Esta es mi búsqueda personal de venganza, no puedo dejar que salgan heridos por esto- dijo Kiba mientras miraba al piso.

-Kiba-senpai, ¿cuál es exactamente tu relación con el "proyecto de espada sagrada"?- preguntó Tsuna.

Kiba entonces empezó a hablar de su pasado. El proyecto que la Iglesia Católica planeó en secreto. Proyecto Espada Sagrada. La prueba de hacer un montón de personas que pudieran utilizar espadas sagradas que se llevaba a cabo en un determinado instituto. Niños y niñas que tenían talentos en el uso de espadas y poseedores de Sacred Gear. Día tras día, se les llevaba a través de experimentos inhumanos. Estaban siendo experimentados y les arrancaron sus derechos a la libertad. No fueron tratados como seres humanos y se ignoraron sus vidas. Pero tenían un sueño. Vivir. Se vieron obligados a creer que fueron amados por Dios, y ellos estaban a la espera de "ese día" por venir. Ellos creían que iban a convertirse en seres especiales. Creían que podrían convertirse en personas que podrían ejercer espadas sagradas. Pero el resultado fue la "eliminación". Kiba y sus compañeros no podían usar espadas sagradas.

-Todo el mundo murió, asesinados. Asesinados por los que sirven a Dios. Nadie nos salvó. Solo por el hecho de que no podíamos utilizar espadas sagradas. Otros niños y niñas fueron sometidos al gas venenoso en vida. Pusieron gas venenoso en nosotros al decir "amén". Vomitamos sangre y sufrimos en el suelo. Aun así, estábamos buscando la ayuda de Dios. De alguna manera logré escapar del laboratorio, pero el gas venenoso ya me había infectado. Yo, que logré escapar, encontré a Buchou quien fue a observar Italia, me encontró muriendo, y aquí estoy. Quiero lograr el lamento de mis camaradas. No, yo no quiero hacer que sus muertes sean en vano. Tengo que seguir viviendo en su lugar, y tengo que demostrar que soy más fuerte que Excalibur.

-Ya veo, Kiba-senpai no te dejaremos solo- dijo Tsuna.

-Pero...- Kiba intentó protestar.

-No te resistas, eres nuestro amigo así que no abandonaremos, a pesar de que seas el enemigo de todos lo hombres- dijo Issei mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Kiba.

 _-Issei-senpai_ _eres muy mal visto acéptalo, además en palabras de Koneko-chan eres el enemigo de todas la mujeres-._

-Yuuto-senpai voy a ayudar, no quiero que nos dejes- dijo Koneko mirando a los ojos a Kiba, ella generalmente es bastante inexpresiva pero sus ojos se podían ver muchas emociones por la situación.

-Me doy por vencido. Si Koneko-chan me lo dice así, entonces no puedo hacer cosas imprudentes.- Sonrió el rubio tras suspirar, aparentemente al fin relajado-esta bien voy a trabajar con ustedes. Gracias a Issei-kun, yo sé de mi verdadero enemigo ahora, pero ya que estamos haciendo esto, estamos decididos a derrotar a Excalibur-.

 ** _Poco tiempo después_**

Era de noche, Tsuna junto a Koneko llegaron últimos a la iglesia abandonada donde habían acordado reunirse.

-Al fin llegaron, ¿Tsuna nadie se enteró de nada, cierto?- le preguntó Issei.

-No hay problema, aunque Raynare empezó a sospechar así que la alimenté hasta que se quedó dormida- respondió Tsuna.

-Le dió suficiente comida como para obligar a dormir a un oso, ella es toda una glotona- añadió Koneko.

 _-En cuestión de comer no eres diferente de Raynare, Koneko-chan-._

-Bien, ahora que están aquí pónganse esto- dijo Xenovia mientras les daba ropa de sacerdote.

-¿Quieres que demonios se disfracen como sacerdotes?- dijo Kiba.

-Preferiríamos no hacerlo, pero la situación lo requiere- dijo Irina.

-Haré cualquier cosa por mi venganza- dijo Kiba mientras se ponia la ropa, los demás también lo hicieron.

-Tendremos que separarnos, si va nos como un grupo muy numeroso sospecharán- dijo Xenovia.

-Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos del lado Este de la ciudad- dijo Issei.

-Nosotras del lado Oeste, sí surge un problema comuníquense con Irina-.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos después-.

-Ah, Hyoudou Issei hay algo que debo decirte-.

-¿Eh, yo?-.

-El dragón blanco ha despertado- dijo Xenovia de manera seria, lo dicho hizo que Issei se pusiera tenso.

 _-¿El dragón blanco?, ¿por qué Issei-senpai se puso nervioso por eso?-_ pensó Tsuna.

-Entiendo, gracias Xenovia- dijo Issei mientras salía del lugar con los demás siguiéndolo.

Ellos habían estado recorriendo las calles de Kuoh por bastante tiempo, estaban pasando junto a un callejón que había puesto nervioso a Tsuna, algo se había empezado a mover en el callejón haciendo que todos mirarán el callejón en estado de alerta.

-¡Sal de ahí!- gritó Kiba.

El gritó de Kiba hizo que saliera un perro bastante grande del interior.

-Ahh, es solo un perro- dijo Issei.

-Supongo que estamos más nerviosos de lo que deberíamos- dijo Koneko.

-Pero hay alguien más nervioso que todos- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa incómoda, Issei y Koneko confundidos por lo dicho vieron a Tsuna aferrándose a Kiba detrás de él mientras miraba al perro temblando de miedo.

-Pff, Tsuna ¿no me digas...que le tienes miedo a los perros?- dijo Issei intentando contener su necesidad de reír.

-¡No te burles Issei-senpai!- dijo Tsuna avergonzado, pero no ayudó que el perro se acercará a Kiba y Tsuna haciendo que Tsuna empezara a retroceder soltando Kiba.

-¡Hiiieee!, ¡no te acerques!- dijo Tsuna con miedo.

-Pfft, ¡Jajajaja! ¡lo siento Tsuna pero no puedo aguantar!- dijo Issei mientras se reía, Koneko se acercó al perro y lo ahuyentó lejos de Tsuna.

-¡No es nada gracioso Issei-senpai!-.

-Lo siento Tsuna pero es bastante hilarante- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-¡¿Tú también Kiba-senpai!?-.

-Tsuna intenta verlo de nuestro lado, has enfrentado muchos peligros, ángeles caídos, exorcistas y un demonio de clase alta pero te quedas temblando de miedo por un perro- dijo Issei explicando.

-¡Simplemente no me agradan los animales grandes!, por eso me gustan los gatos-.

-Ya veo...eso es bueno saberlo- dijo Koneko sonrojándose un poco.

 _-¡Koneko-chan no había dicho nada hasta ahora, ella debería haber hecho algún cruel comentario!, ¡¿no me digas que ahora que sabe uno de mis miedos va ha usarlo para atormentarme!?-_ pensó Tsuna asustado.

-Dejando el asunto de Tsuna, ¿dónde creen que podamos encontrar algo?- dijo Issei.

-Tal vez haya un lugar- dijo Kiba.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde?-.

-Es bastante posible que estén en es lugar-.

Después de lo sucedido ellos llegaron a un edificio abandonado en el que ya habían estado.

-¿Ehh, no es este el lugar dónde estaba aquel demonio callejero, Viser?- dijo Issei, cuando estaban a punto de entrar sintieron un escalofrío.

-Yuuto-senpai- le avisó Koneko, Kiba asintió.

-¡Arriba!-.

Del techo cayó una persona con una espada, Kiba sacó su espada y bloqueó el ataque repentino, después de ser bloqueado saltó hacia atrás aterrizando en el techo.

-¡Es bueno verte de nuevo!-.

-¡Tú!- dijo Kiba con enojo.

-¡Freed, maldito!- dijo Issei.

-¿Oh?, pero si es el mocoso pervertido y los enan- Freed no pudo terminar de hablar al recibir la mirada molesta de Koneko y Tsuna.

-¡Quiero decir la señorita y su acompañante!- Freed se retractó nervioso.

-Maldición, creí haber visto carne fresca pero solo son unos demonios haciendo cosplay- dijo mientras lamía su espada.

-Tengan cuidado, esa espada...- dijo Koneko.

-Si, es como la de Xenovia e Irina, una Excalibur- dijo Tsuna mientras se quitaba el atuendo de sacerdote, los demás también lo hicieron mientras Issei activó su sacred gear empezando a aumentar su poder.

- **¡Boosst!** -.

-¿Huh? cuatro contra uno, no es fácil ser popular-

-No te confundas, solo yo peleare contra ti- dijo Kiba mientras se lanzaba contra Freed; sin embargo Freed esquivó su ataque y cayó del cielo atacando a Kiba siendo bloqueado por él.

-¡Te presentó a mi hermosa Excalibur conocida como Excalibur Rapidly, pero yo la llamo la trituradora- dijo Freed antes de separarse y empezar a embestir a Kiba con una velocidad que rivalizaba con la de Kiba.

-Es tan rápido como Kiba-senpai- dijo Tsuna mientras los veía chocar a gran velocidad.

-Si, la velocidad que se le da a Kiba siendo caballero no lo está ayudando mucho- dijo Issei sosteniendo su brazo de dragón.

-Esto se pone complicado- dijo Koneko encendiendo su teléfono.

-¡Oh!, ¡no te preocupes me encargaré de ustedes los espectadores más tarde!-.

 **-¡Boosst!-**

-Maldición, si tan solo se detuviera podría transferirle mi poder a Kiba-.

 **-Yo me encargo de eso-** dijo Tsuna en su modo hyper, voló hacia Freed y lo golpeó devolviéndolo al piso y empezó a girar a su alrededor creando un tornado, **-X Stream-**.

-¡Ugyaa!,¡está caliente!, ¡está caliente!- dijo Freed atrapado en el tornado.

 **-¡Boosst!-**

-¡Wahh!, ¡Koneko-chan!- dijo Issei al ser arrojado por Koneko hacia Kiba.

-¡Issei-kun!- dijo Kiba siendo tocado por Issei dándole su poder y aterrizando en el piso.

-¡Kiba!, ¡dejo el poder de mi dragón en tus manos!-.

-Entonces no tengo más remedio que usarlo, ¡gracias por su apoyo!-.

Tsuna se alejó de Freed rápidamente, el cuerpo de Freed estaba quemado en varias partes, sin que se diera cuenta Kiba estaba detrás de él.

-¡Sword Birth!- dijo Kiba mientras enterraba su espada en el piso creando múltiples espadas que salían del piso, la espadas empezaron a acercarse a Freed que solo podía destruirlas con desesperación para evitar se apuñalado por ellas.

-Sword Birth, ¿eh?- dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo el rubio mientras paraba su ataque hacia Freed.

-Con el portador adecuado ese sacred gear puede convertirse en el más fuerte- dijo un viejo saliendo del edificio, tenía un atuendo blanco de sacerdote, cabello blanco y tenia los ojos cerrados a pesar de estar usando lentes.

-Freed, todavía no estás acostumbrado a la espada sagrada, ¿verdad?-.

-¡Oh, viejo balba!- confirmó Freed su identidad.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-Es el sujeto del que hablaba Xenovia- dijo Issei levantándose del piso.

-El lider de los experimentos de las Espadas Sagradas-.

-¡Balba Galilei!- dijo enojado Kiba.

 ** _-Asi que ese vejete es el que hizo sufrir a tantas personas-_** pensó Tsuna descendiendo del aire y aterrizando junto a Koneko saliendo de modo hyper.

-Freed , intenta concentrar tu energía en la espada- le aconsejó el viejo.

Freed hizo lo que le dijo el viejo, la espada empezó a emitir un brillo amarillo, -ya veo puedo sacar provecho de mi poder sagrado y encenderlo, entonces...¡voy a teñir mi espada con tu sangre!- dijo mientras se lanzaba contra Kiba.

Kiba desenterró su espada deshaciendo las espadas del alrededor para poder bloquear el ataque de Freed; sin embargo el ataque de Freed fue bloqueado la salida de la nada Xenovia.

-¡Xenovia!-.

-¡Yohoo!- dijo Irina llegando detrás de Koneko, -recibimos su llamada y vinimos lo más rápido posible-.

-Blasfemos Freed Zelzan y Balba Galilei, los castigare en nombre de Dios- dijo Xenovia.

-No digas el nombre...¡de ese idiota en frente de mi perra!- dijo Freed, se alejó de Xenovia y se ubicó junto a Balba.

-Freed-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Tu trabajo es eliminar a los espías de la iglesia, además esas dos tienen espadas sagradas, es mejor retirarnos por el momento-.

-Esta bien entonces...¡nos vemos!- dijo mientras lanzaba algo al piso cegando a los presentes, ellos habían desaparecido.

-¡Maldición!, vamos Irina- dijo Xenovia corriendo junto a Kiba y siendo seguidos por la ya mencionada.

-¡Espera Kiba!- Issei intentó detenerlo pero cayó al piso.

-No lo intentes, tienes algo más preocupante ahora- dijo una voz detrás de los presentes, todos voltearon a ver y vieron a sus respectivas amas junto a sus reinas.

-¡Kaichou/Buchou!- dijo Tsuna e Issei al mismo tiempo.

-¿Podrías explicarme que sucede aquí?- preguntó Rias con una sonrisa.

-Explicate Tsuna- exigió Sona.

-¡Hiieee/Uwaahh!-.

-¡Tsuna tenemos que huir!-.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, salgamos del país!- intentaron salir corriendo pero Koneko los tomó de la camisa impidiendo su huida.

-¡Traidora!- dijo Issei.

-¡No volveré a hacerte dulces para el almuerzo!- dijo Tsuna haciendo que Koneko lo tomará del cuello y lo obligó a arrodillarse frente a Sona, después de un rato les explicaron lo que hicieron.

-¡Tsuna!-.

-¿S-Si?-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así por tu cuenta? realmente...eres un chico malo- dijo Sona con un tono oscuro e imponente.

-L-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó inclinando su cabeza en el piso.

-Además no me contaste acerca de que peleaste con las agentes de la iglesia el otro dia-.

-¡N-No se de que me h-habla Kaichou!- dijo Tsuna nervioso.

-No te hagas el tonto, Rias ya me lo contó todo-.

 _-¡Este mundo está lleno de traidores!-_ pensó Tsuna.

-Por algo como esto debería obligarte a hacer el papeleo del consejo por el resto de tu existencia-.

-¡Hiiieee!, ¡por favor no!- dijo Tsuna con lágrimas.

-Hmm, tal vez no debería castigarte así- dijo Sona dandole esperanza a Tsuna, -solo lo harás por tres siglos- dijo destruyendo las esperanzas de Tsuna.

-¡Por favor pienselo mejor Kaichou!-.

-Muy bien te propongo esto, haces el el papeleo por tres siglos o recibe mil azotes en el trasero ahora- le propuso Sona.

-Los mil azotes- respondió Tsuna sin dudar.

 _-Realmente odia el papeleo mi siervo-_ pensó Sona.

-Muy bien, voltéate- Tsuna obedeció rápido y le enseñó su trasero, -por cierto voy a usar magia en cada azote- le advirtió haciendo que Tsuna quedara horrorizado.

 _-¡¿Magia?!, ¡maldición creí que al ser un torre podria resistir si fueran normales!-._

De la mano de Sona salió un símbolo mágico y azotó a Tsuna haciéndolo gemir del dolor, -¡Agghhh!, ¡lo siento mucho!- se disculpó otra vez pero eso no impidió que lo siguiera azotando. Mientras era azotado vió que Issei y Koneko estaban siendo abrazados por Rias.

-¡No es justo Kaichou!, ¡para ellos terminó bien!-.

-Ella tiene sus métodos, yo tengo los míos- respondió mientras lo azotaba con más fuerza.

-¡Arrgghh!, ¡Lo siento mucho, por favor perdóneme!-.

-Kaichou, no olvide que hoy no fue a realizar contratos por venir aqui- le dijo Tsubaki.

-Cierto gracias por decirme Tsubaki, ahora serán dos mil azotes- lo dicho hizo que Tsuna se lamenté más.

 _-¡Maldición!, ¡todos me traicionan! ¡el mundo me odia!, ¡me he decidido! ¡me convertiré en un Hikikomori después de esto!-_ se lamentó Tsuna por el resto de los azotes.

 ** _Después de un tiempo_**

 ** _Punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Me dolía demasiado después de tantos azotes, no podía caminar bien por el dolor así que Koneko-chan me estaba cargando en su espalda hasta mi departamento.

- _¡Que vergonzoso!, espero que nadie nos vea de esta forma-._

-Mou, ¿por qué Kaichou tiene que ser tan cruel?- me quejé en voz alta.

-Es lo que recibes por haber hecho cosas sin decirle- me respondió Koneko-chan.

-Tu lo dices porque Rias-senpai es demasiado amable, Kaichou es la encarnación del mal-.

-Supongo que es tu mala suerte otra vez-.

-A está hora Issei-senpai y yo estaríamos fuera de la ciudad si no nos hubieras detenido-.

-No te recomiendo quejarte ahora, podría dejarte en aquel callejón a tu suerte- dijo mientras mientras miraba un callejón oscuro a lado de nosotros que me hizo estremecer.

-¡Hiiee!, lo siento mucho Koneko-sama- me disculpé, finalmente llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento y Koneko-chan me dejo en el piso, me duele mucho estar de pie pero no tanto como antes, abrí la puerta y entramos; sin embargo Raynare estaba en la sala de estar con una expresión molesta.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿hay algo qué quieras contarme?- me dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Ehh, ¿q-qué no estabas d-dormida?- tartamudee mientras miraba a Koneko-chan por ayuda pero ella ya se habia ido.

-Hmm, la comida que diste solo era para una pequeña siesta, cuando se trata de la comida de Tsuna-kun puedo comer aún más- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

 _-No creo que eso sea algo de lo que debas enorgullecerte-._

-Cuando me desperté fuí con Kaichou y me enteré de que estabas intentando destruir las Excalibur, ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto me preocupé?!- dijo perdiendo la calma al final.

-P-pero era para ayudar a Kiba-senpai-.

-¡Eso lo entiendo!, pero...¡¿acaso no confías en mi?!-.

-¡Claro que confío en tí!-.

-¡Entonces, ¿por qué no me llevaste contigo?!- dijo con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-Porque...no quería que salieras lastimada, eres muy importante para mi- le expliqué.

-Tsuna-kun...lo entiendo pero aún así no debiste hacer eso, no puedo perderte- me abrazó después de decir eso.

-Si, prometo estar contigo para siempre Raynare- le dije con una sonrisa, la cara de Raynare se puso un poco roja pero puso una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo que Kaichou debe de haberte castigado- dijo separándose de mi.

-Si, ella se excedió- respondí recordando el dolor que tengo que soportar.

-También debes compensar que me hicieras preocupar todo este tiempo-.

-¿Eh?, ¡¿no pensarás en azotarme como Kaichou?!- dije en pánico con mis manos cubriendo mi retaguardia.

-No, tienes que darme algo que me guste-.

-...¿Sukiyaki para cenar mañana?

-¡Si!, ¡quiero eso!- dijo mientras se le salía un poco la saliva de la boca.

 _-Ahora no tengo duda, ella es muy fácil de manipular con comida-._

Después entré en mi habitación seguido de Raynare pero encontramos a Koneko-chan en mi cama un pijama de gato.

-E-Eto, ¿Koneko-chan, qué estás haciendo?-.

-¿No es obvio?, esperándote para dormir contigo-.

-¡No!, ¡sal de aquí gata! yo dormiré con Tsuna-kun- le protestó Raynare.

-Me niego, Tsuna-kun necesita un buen descanso de esta noche- dijo Koneko-chan aferrándose a mi brazo, por el contacto repentino pude sentir como mi cara se ponía roja.

-De eso puedo encargarme yo- dijo Raynare aferrándose a mi otro brazo atrapándolo en su busto, al instante tuve una pequeña hemorragia nasal por eso.

-¡¿Qué no les importa mi opinión?!- protesté gritando.

-¡No/No!- me respondieron al mismo tiempo.

 _-Siento que ya pasó algo parecido con estás dos y me respondieron de la misma manera-_.

Al final terminaron peleando la mayor parte de la noche sin llegar a ninguna solución, me quedé dormido en algún momento de la noche y me desperté con Raynare y Koneko-chan dormidas aún aferradas a mis brazos.

 _-¿¡Y para eso tanta pelea!?-._

 ** _Más tarde en la academia_**

Estaba sentado en una banca en el patio, me sentía un poco cansado por la pelea de esas dos, algún dia tendré que ayudarlas a mejorar su relación si piensan vivir juntas, pero lo sucedido anoche todavía me tiene preocupado.

 _-¿Se encontrará bien Kiba-senpai?-._

-Hmm, deberías hacer algo respecto al asunto en vez de no hacer nada, Dame-tsuna- dijo una voz antes que recibiera un golpe en mi cabeza.

-¡Reborn!, ¡casi me matas, ¿de dónde sacaste ese martillo?!- le reclamé por ese por un gran martillo verde que tenía en su mano.

-No es un martillo, es leon- dijo mientras su martillo brillaba y se convertía en un pequeño camaleón de grandes ojos que se posó en su hombro.

-¡¿Qué clase de camaleón se puede convertir en un martillo?!- dije sorprendido por la capacidad del camaleón.

-Ahora eso esta fuera del tema porque tendría que revelarte secretos del universo para explicar la existencia de leon, tengo algo que decirte- dijo dandome curiosidad, -acabas de meterte en una situación peligrosa, Kokabiel es una gran amenaza-.

-¿Sabes algo acerca de él?-.

-Kokabiel es un participante de la guerra que hubo hace mucho tiempo, es un ser muy poderoso que es capaz de borrar esta ciudad de la existencia, ahora que estas involucrado con las Excalibur él debe de querer asesinarte-.

-¡Hiieee!, ¡¿qué puedo hacer Reborn?!-.

-No me preguntes, yo solo voy a observar-.

-¿¡No planeas ayudar!?-

-Por supuesto, dejaré que encargues tu solo, tengo que ver cual ha sido tu progreso desde la última vez que te entrené-.

-¡¿Solo por eso dejarás que la ciudad desaparezca?!-.

-¿Supongo que estas asumiendo que no podrás contra él?-.

-¿Ehh?-.

-El que quieras que ayude me da la sensación de que no crees poder detenerlo-.

-Pues...creo que no podré con él- acepté que Reborn tiene razón, creo que Kokabiel esta muy por encima de mi.

-Por eso te dejaré solo, sí logras derrotarlo reconoceré tu fortaleza pero sí no lo logras morirás y yo habré desperdiciado mi tiempo contigo-.

-Ademas tengo el presentimiento de que hoy se resolverá este asunto, ¿quién vencerá, Dame-tsuna o Kokabiel?- dijo dándome la espalda y marchándose sin mirar atrás.

No podía decir nada a lo dicho, Reborn me está poniendo en una prueba para demostrar mi esfuerzo, el puede ser el monstruo más aterrador y sádico de este mundo pero nunca se ha equivocado en lo que dice.

 **-[Parece que estás lidiando con algo muy complicado]-** dijo una voz de repente.

-¡¿Ehh?!, ¡¿quien dijo eso?!- miré a mis alrededores pero no ví a nadie.

 **-[Jaja, supongo que te hablé en un momento muy serio]-**.

-Aghh solo eres tu Giotto, lo siento me había olvidado de ti- dije rascándome la mejilla.

 **-[¡Que malo!, ya te dije que necesito mucha energía para hablar contigo, sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hable pero no para que me olvides]-** dijo Giotto haciendo una voz como si fuera a llorar aunque era más que obvio que era falsa.

-Lo siento, no te volveré a olvidar...tal vez- siendo honesto conmigo mismo es muy posible que lo haga.

 **-[Bien, ahora la razón por la que decidí hablarte es porque es posible que Kokabiel vaya a estar mirándote atentamente]-**.

-¡¿Ehh?!, ¿por qué?-.

 **-[Debido a que yo me involucre en las guerras de los demonios,** **en la guerra me enfrenté a Kokabiel así que es posible que aún tenga bastante resentimiento contra mi]-**.

-Pero sí el problema es contigo, ¿por qué me vigilará?-.

 **-[Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero tu aspecto físico es demasiado** **similar al** **mio, además yo también usaba los X gloves cuando me enfrenté a él** **así que el te reconocerá al instante como mi descendiente]-.**

-¿Entonces que puedo hacer?- le pregunté preocupado.

 **-[La tendrás muy difícil por lo que te recomiendo que lleves a Natsu a la pelea como apoyo]-.**

 _-¡Es cierto Natsu_ _puede ser de ayuda, casi no he estado con él desde que lo convertí en mi familiar!-._

 **-[También deberías descansar ya que también tengo el mismo presentimiento de Reborn, es muy posible que hoy se decida el resultado de este problema]-**

Estaba de acuerdo con él por lo que me acosté en la banca y me dispuse a dormir, mi casa esta muy lejos por lo que dormire aquí para no desperdiciar energías.

 ** _Varías horas después_**

Me había despertado muy tarde, el cielo estaba oscuro y la academia estaba vacía, ya no había estudiantes en los alrededores.

 _-Sé que quería dormir bastante pero creo que exageré-._

Me levanté de la banca y ví una extraña luz de la pista de atletismo de la academia, me acerqué a la pista y ví figura rara y brillante.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- me pregunté viendo la extraña figura, en ella puede ver a alguien, era Balba Galilei.

Entré en mi modo hyper y me impulse con las llamas de mis guantes hacia Balba, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo una lanza de luz se enterró en el suelo frente a mi haciéndome retroceder.

-Ehh, así tu eres el actual portador de esos guantes, muy interesante- dijo una voz.

Miré hacia arriba y ví a persona extraña sentada en un trono flotante. Tiene el pelo oscuro y largo, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas, frente amplia, su boca muestra un juego de dientes triangulares mientras pone una sonrisa.

 **-Hmm, supongo que tu eres Kokabiel-** decidí confiar en mi intuición para decir su identidad.

-Si, ha juzgar por tu sacred gear y tu apariencia física, debes de ser descendiente de Giotto ¿cierto?-.

 **-Si, es cierto-** le confirme su sospecha pero eso solo hizo que su sonrisa creciera.

-Perfecto, siempre he querido pelear con los lideres de vongola debido a ese maldito de Giotto pero ya está extinta esa familia, pero tu te pareces mucho a él por lo que será una buena oportunidad para mi venganza- dijo extendiendo de su espalda cinco pares de alas negras y descendió al piso.

 **-Tu, eres el responsable de que robarán las Excalibur, ¿por qué haces esto?-.**

-Para iniciar otra guerra por supuesto, creí que con el robo de las espadas sagradas Michael vendría para recuperarlas pero solo envío a un débil exorcista y dos mujeres- respondió dejándome sorprendido.

 **-¿Haces todo esto solo para iniciar otra guerra?, ¿eres idiota o algo parecido?-.**

-No, simplemente no puedo soportar este ambiente de paz que quiere Azazel, quiero la sensación de la guerra y demostrar que los ángeles caídos somos más fuertes que los demonio y los ángeles-.

No podía comprender las razones de este sujeto, ninguna persona debería desear el conflicto esta persona no debe lograr sus objetivos.

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Un circulo mágico apareció en la mano de Kokabiel y disparó múltiples lanzas de luz hacia Tsuna que él apenas pudo escapar de ellas.

Tsuna se impulsó hacia Kokabiel intentado golpearlo pero Kokabiel uso sus alas para protegerse, después las usó para golpear a Tsuna alejándolo de él.

-¿Esa es la fuerza de la descendencia de Giotto?, estoy muy decepcionado- dijo creando otro circulo magico.

 **-¡Natsu!-** dijo Tsuna haciendo que en el suelo apareciera un circulo magico del cuál salió un león cachorro con una mirada severa.

-¿Huh?, así también tienes a ese pequeño animal contigo, solo espero que así me proporciones un mejor entretenimiento- dijo mientras disparaba lanzas de luz hacia Tsuna.

Sin embargo Natsu rugió en dirección de las lanzas y las petrifico permitiendo a Tsuna acercarse a Kokabiel enviando un golpe a su rostro haciendo que retrocediera.

-¡Tu pequeño vongola, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme daño?!- dijo creando dos espadas de luz en cada mano empezando a atacar a Tsuna.

Tsuna evadía los ataques de Kokabiel, viendo una pequeña brecha en su ataque esquivó una espada y envío un fuerte golpe a su estómago haciendo que Kokabiel quedará sin aliento, Tsuna no despreció la oportunidad y golpeó su rostro repetidas veces.

Sin embargo Kokabiel usó sus alas para alejar a Tsuna momentáneamente, soltó sus espadas de luz y atacó a Tsuna a mano limpia, golpeó el rostro de Tsuna y le envio un golpe con su rodilla al estómago haciendo que Tsuna escupiera sangre, pero Natsu rugió en dirección de Kokabiel forzándolo a separarse de Tsuna.

 ** _-Es muy fuerte, sí dejo que él llegue a cortarme con sus espadas no creo poder continuar-_** Tsuna pensó mientras se preparaba para enfrentarlo otra vez.

Natsu se subió al hombro de Tsuna, él voló hacia Kokabiel quien enviaba sus lanzas de luz que eran petrificadas por los rugidos de Natsu, el pequeño león se separó de Tsuna para cuando él estuvo frente a Kokabiel.

Kokabiel creó una espada de luz para bloquear el golpe de Tsuna, lo atacó haciéndole un corte en la mejilla a Tsuna, pero él no se inmutó por el corte y golpeó la caja torácica de Kokabiel junto con una patada a su rostro.

Sin embargo Kokabiel se recuperó rápidamente de su ataque, tomó a Tsuna de su pierna y lo lanzó contra el piso, Tsuna se levantó rápidamente pero Kokabiel golpeó su rostro devolviéndolo al piso.

Natsu fué al rescate de Tsuna pero Kokabiel apareció rápidamente detrás del pequeño león y le hizo un gran corte en la espalda con una espada de luz, el pequeño león no soportó el daño y se retiró del lugar con circulo mágico.

 **-¡Natsu!-** gritó preocupado Tsuna, se levantó del piso y se dirigió hacia Kokabiel enviando un golpe que fue bloqueado por sus alas y con su espada le hizo un gran corte en el pecho haciendo que Tsuna cayera al suelo.

-Fue bastante crédulo de mi parte creer que eras tan fuerte como Giotto, ese sujeto si sabía aterrorizar a sus oponentes- dijo Kokabiel mientras tomaba a Tsuna de su cabello poniéndolo a la altura de su cara, sus pies ya no tocaban el piso y la llama de la frente de Tsuna había desaparecido y él solo podía darle una mirada molesta apretando sus dientes.

-Pero me diste el mejor entretenimiento que he tenido en años a pesar de ser bastante decepcionante, ahora muere- dijo al atravesar su espada en el pecho de Tsuna.

Los ojos de Tsuna se expandieron por el repentino dolor que no le permitía gritar, Kokabiel lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo desapareciendo la espada el proceso.

-Ahora solo tengo que esperar a la hermana de Sirzechs y sus siervos para culminar esta noche-.

-N-No tan r-rápido- dijo la voz débil y entrecortada de Tsuna, Kokabiel miró por encima de su hombro interesado.

Tsuna estaba esforzándose por ponerse de pie temblando a cada segundo, pero logró hacerlo y miró fijamente a Kokabiel, -todavía no he terminado-.

-¡Jajajajaja!, ¡eres muy divertido por creer que podías derrotarme, ahora que estás en ese estado ni un milagro te ayudará!- se burló Kokabiel.

-Desde el principio sabía que no podía derrotarte pero... todavía no estoy muerto, así que peleare con mi última voluntad aunque no sirva de nada- dijo Tsuna con determinación.

-Veamos que tan fuerte es esa voluntad de la que hablas- dijo Kokabiel mientras se acercaba lentamente con una espada de luz, -¡demuéstrame tu voluntad, vongola!-.

 ** _Varios minutos después_**

El grupo Gremory estaba frente a la academia junto a al consejo estudiantil quienes estaban poniendo una barrera alrededor de la academia.

-Nosotros mantendremos la barrera lo que mejor podamos, solo así podremos evitar una gran parte del daño- dijo Sona.

-Entiendo, gracias eres de mucha ayuda Sona- le respondió Rias.

-Raynare, acompáñalos y ayúdales en lo que más puedas- le ordenó Sona.

-Si Kaichou- estuvo de acuerdo Raynare, aunque ella fuera su aliada esto puso incómodos a la mayoría del grupo Gremory.

-Tsubaki, ¿llevaste a Irina sin problemas?- le preguntó Sona al ver a Tsubaki aparecer junto a ella.

-Si, pero no pude encontrar a Tsuna en ninguna parte- dijo Tsubaki.

-Ya veo, ¿dónde se metió ese inútil en este momento?- Sona preguntó molesta.

-¿Crees que Tsuna-san está bien?- le preguntó Asia a Issei.

-Por supuesto, Tsuna es muy fuerte por lo que no deberías preocuparte- le respondió Issei.

-Rías, nuestro enemigo es un monstruo con una fuerza superior a la nuestra. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. Debes llamar a tu Onii-sama...-intento abordar el tema la pelinegra pero Rias negó con la cabeza.

-Tampoco llamaste a tu Onee-sama-comento con calma

-Mi Onee-sama es... Tu Onii-sama te adora. Sirzechs-sama definitivamente se moverá. Así que...-intento convencerla pero alguien las interrumpió

-Ya he informado a Sirzechs-sama-fue Akeno con esas palabras

-¡Akeno!-exclamo molesta la joven, pero Akeno tenía expresión de enojo.

-Rías. Sé que no quieres causarle problemas a Sirzechs-sama. Sucedió en tu territorio. En tu base. Y sucedió después de los problemas del grupo-le regaño la otra ídolo de la escuela totalmente seria- Pero es una historia diferente si aparece el líder del enemigo. Es un problema que supera el nivel que podemos manejar. Vamos a pedir prestada la fuerza de un Maou.

Rias parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero respiró hondo y asintió. Tras eso, Akeno puso en su rostro siempre sonriente.

-Gracias por la comprensión de la situación, Buchou. Sona-sama, los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama estarán aquí en una hora- le respondió Akeno para acompañar el grupo Gremory y Raynare hacia el conflicto.

 _-Tsuna, espero que estés bien-_ pensó Sona en su pequeño castaño.

-Issei, necesito que seas el apoyo en batalla- le ordenó Rias.

-¿Apoyo?- preguntó Issei.

-Si, quiero que aumentes a tu máximo poder y lo transfieras al resto-.

-Entiendo, lo haré Buchou-.

-Cuento contigo- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Ahora mis siervos, vamos a estar a la ofensiva-Declaró la pelirroja con determinación-Vamos a ir dentro de la barrera y llamar la atención de Kokabiel. A diferencia de la batalla contra Phenex, ¡esta es una batalla de vida o muerte! ¡No los perdonaré si mueren! ¡Vamos a sobrevivir y continuar asistiendo a la escuela!-les aseguro mirando a sus sirvientes.

-¡Si, Buchou!- le respondieron todos al mismo tiempo incluyendo a Raynare.

-Promoción: Reina- se promovió Issei.

Cuando todos entraron al patio de la academia vieron una luz extraña y dorada resplandeciendo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Asia.

-Me enteré que ese hombre se moría por fusionar las cuatro Excalibur en una- respondió una voz, todos voltearon a ver y encontraron a un golpeado Kokabiel con partes quemadas en su piel sentado en un trono en el cielo.

-¡Kokabiel!-.

-¿Vendrá Sirzechs o será Serafall?- dijo Kokabiel sonriendo.

-Onii-sama ni Leviatán-sama vendrán, en su lugar hemos venido nosotros- respondió Rias, Kokabiel creó una lanza de luz y arrojó contra el gimnasio destruyéndolo.

Todos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos por la cantidad tan sorprendente de poder de ese ataque.

-Después de ver esto, ¿aún crees que tú y tus siervos pueden contra mi?- le preguntó de manera burlona.

-Por supuesto, además por lo que veo tienes bastantes heridas- le respondió Rias al recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Hmm, estás heridas fueron obra de esté pequeño ignorante- dijo Kokabiel mientras agarraba el cuerpo de una persona al lado de su trono y lo arrojó frente a ellos.

-¡TSUNA!- todos gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando vieron el cuerpo de Tsuna lleno de heridas y manchado de sangre, Koneko y Raynare se acercaron rápidamente a Tsuna comprobando su estado.

-¡Tsuna-san!- dijo Asia preocupada mientras usaba su sacred gear para curar a Tsuna.

-¡Jajaja!, es inútil él esta apenas con vida, no importa que grande sea tu poder de sanación no podrás salvarlo- se burló Kokabiel.

-¡Despierta Tsuna!- le gritaba Issei, pero Tsuna seguía con los ojos cerrados sin mostrar signos de despertar.

-No sé quién es el amo de esté enano pero debo felicitarlo por tener un buen siervo, esto es lo más lejos que estarán de detenerme- dijo Kokabiel.

-¡Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun por favor despierta!- decía Raynare con lágrimas en sus ojos, a su lado Koneko también tenía una cara llena de preocupación.

Al ver que Tsuna no despertaba Raynare lloraba, pero su cara puso una expresión enojada mirando a Kokabiel, estiró sus alas y voló rápidamente hacia Kokabiel creando una lanza de luz, -¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a mi Tsuna-kun?!-.

Sin embargo, Kokabiel sacó sus alas y la golpeó con ellas enviándola contra el suelo, -había escuchado de ti, eres una vergüenza para los ángeles caídos al convertirte en el siervo de un demonio-.

-¡Cállate!, ¡sólo necesito a Tsuna-kun y nada más, ser una vergüenza no me importa!- dijo Raynare creando otra lanza de luz.

-Sí tanto quieres pelear entonces vas a tener que luchar contra mi mascota que saqué del infierno-chasqueó los dedos, y luego, desde las profundidades de la oscuridad se oyó un ruido sordo de la tierra resquebrajándose y acercándose a ellos.

Ocho... no, probablemente era de diez metros de altura. Tenía un cuerpo grande. Tenía cuatro patas, y olía bastante mal.

Lo vieron, y también tenía enormes garras en cada pata muy afiladas, y ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad de color rojo. De su boca, sus colmillos brillaban peligrosos. Más bien bocas, pues tenia tres cabezas.

-¡¿Cerberus?!- dijo sorprendida Rias.

-El guardián de las puertas del infierno- añadió Akeno.

-¡Vamos Akeno, Koneko!- ordenó Rias sacando sus alas volando hacia el Cerberus junto Akeno y Koneko.

-¡Si, Buchou!- le respondieron sus siervos.

-¡Issei, usa tu sacred gear para darnos poder!-.

-¡Si Buchou!, ¡Boosted Gear!- dijo Issei invocando su sacred gear.

 **-¡Boosst!-**

Sin que se dieran cuenta uno de los Cerberus fue a atacar a Asia por detrás mientras curaba a Tsuna, pero una de las cabezas del Cercerus fué cortada por una un nuevo visitante.

-¡Xenovia!-.

-Vine a ayudar- dijo Xenovia mientras cortaba a la mitad el Cerberus haciéndolo desaparecer.

-Como se esperaba de una espada sagrada- dijo Akeno viendo el evento.

-Odio admitirlo, pero me alegra que vinieras a ayudar- dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

Xenovia no dudó ni un segundo en ir hacia otro Cerberus y cortándolo y haciéndolo desaparecer, pero uno de los Cerberus se dirigió una vez más hacia Asia sin embargo, esté fué apuñalado desde suelo por una columna de espadas con un chico rubio sonriente a su lado.

-¡Kiba-san!- dijo feliz Asia.

-Yuuto- sonrió Rias al ver a su siervo, con esto se había completado el grupo Gremory.

-Tsuna-san, por favor vuelve con nosotros- le suplicó Asia al inconsciente Tsuna.

 ** _Dentro de la mente de Tsuna_**

El había vuelto a al interior de la mansión de Giotto, estaba acostado en el suelo con lleno de heridas, con una expresión triste en su rostro y ojos carentes de brillo.

-Yo...perdí- dijo Tsuna con una voz monótona.

-Si, es una lástima Tsunayoshi- dijo Giotto de pie al lado de Tsuna sin mirarlo.

-Oye Giotto, estoy muriendo ¿cierto?-.

-Si, aunque la chica está intentando retrasar tu muerte-.

-Asia-san...supongo que Rias-senpai y el resto deben de estar intentando detener a Kokabiel-.

-Si, la ángel caído también esta con ellos-.

-Raynare...no pude seguir a su lado... sabía que no podía vencer a Kokabiel, desde el principio lo sabía pero...¿por qué me siento tan frustrado a pesar de qué ya sabía el resultado?-.

-Es debido a que en el fondo querías ganar, pero el resultado era inevitable-.

-Supongo que tienes razón, después de todo solo soy Dame-tsuna, acabo de decepcionar a Kaichou, abandoné a Raynare y también hice que Reborn perdiera su tiempo- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa amarga.

-Estas en lo correcto- decía Giotto sin mirar a Tsuna.

-¿No se supone qué en un momento cómo este deberías estar dándome motivación para continuar?- dijo Tsuna con un poco de sarcasmo.

-No, mi apoyo sólo se lo daré a quien tenga voluntad para continuar. Tsunayoshi...ya has perdido tu voluntad- dijo Giotto de manera severa.

-Ya veo...ahora sólo tengo que aceptar el fin-.

-Si, es lo único que queda por hacer, mientras tanto observa esto- dijo Giotto haciendo que Tsuna viera todo lo que sucede fuera de su mente.

-Xenovia también esta ayudando- él veía como ellos se encargan de los Cerberus, pero después de eso las Excalibur se fusionaron en una sola.

Freed apareció y usó la espada contra Xenovia haciéndola quedar impotente ante las habilidades de la Excalibur, Kiba intentó ayudar pero fue superado al instante.

Balba sacó un pequeño cristal y explicó que esos cristales tenían las vidas de personas para poder hacer a los humanos capaces de usar las espadas sagradas, le arrojó el cristal a Kiba diciendo que en él estaban sus viejos amigos y él sólo pudo abrazar ese cristal contra su pecho, pero aparecieron unos espíritus de unos niños que le dieron fuerza a Kiba.

-Eso es el Balance Breaker- dijo Giotto.

-Balance Breaker, ya lo había escuchado pero no sé lo que es-.

-Es cuando el usuario de un sacred gear atraviesa una gran cantidad de emociones muy fuertes y supera sus límites dándole una gran fuerza a su usuario- explicó Giotto.

Kiba creó una espada nueva usando el poder sagrado y el demoníaco, creando así la espada sagrada-demoníaca, Xenovia también sacó una espada desde otra dimensión llamada Durandal y se enfrentó a Freed casi igualándolo, Kiba atacó de manera consecutiva a Freed rompiendo la Excalibur e hiriendo a Freed.

Cuando Kiba estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de Balba, Kokabiel lo asesinó arrojándole una lanza de luz, Kokabiel le dijo a Issei que aumentara su poder al máximo, Issei aumentó su poder y se lo transfirió a Rias.

Rias usó poder a su máxima capacidad y atacó a Kokabiel con él quien sólo lo bloqueaba sin dificultad, Rias no pudo mantener más su poder y cayó al suelo agotada, Kiba junto Xenovia y Koneko atacaron en conjunto Kokabiel, pero Kokabiel haciendo uso de sus alas y espadas de luz los repelió sin esfuerzo, sin que él se diera cuenta Raynare lo atacó con una lanza de luz cortandole la mejilla causando enojo en Kokabiel quién creó una bola de energía con la que atacó a Raynare dejandola lastimada en el piso.

-Giotto, ¿por qué me muestras esto?-.

-Quiero que veas como ellos a pesar de que tienen aún menos posibilidades de ganarle a Kokabiel siguen sin perder su voluntad-.

Kokabiel de la nada les contó a todos acerca de la muerte de Dios, todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos, Xenovia tenía los ojos muy abiertos y Asia se desmayó por la noticia tan fuerte dejando de curar el cuerpo moribundo de Tsuna.

-Sin la monja para curarte moriras-.

Tsuna sólo podía ver con tristeza lo que sucedía, todas las personas que le importaban están a punto de desaparecer pero ninguno se ha rendido, él solo se podía sentir patético en ese momento.

 _-Tsuna-_ se escuchó una voz.

-¿Kaichou?-.

-Si, ella junto al consejo esta manteniendo una barrera alrededor de la academia, lo que oyes ahora son sus pensamientos-.

 _-Tsuna, no sé donde estés, no sé sí estás a salvo o en un gran problema, sólo sé que eres una persona increíble y lo que sea que estés enfrentando serás capaz de superarlo, sí llego a enterarme de que moriste voy a devolverte la vida sólo para matarte yo misma-._

 _-Aunque sé que no puedes escuchar mis pensamientos, por favor supera lo que tengas en frente y vuelve conmigo, después de todo eres el Dame-akuma de mis siervos, debes esforzarte más que todos los demás-._

Tsuna al oír los pensamientos de Sona, él sólo podía sentirse avergonzado por haber perdido su voluntad, pero estás palabras lo llenaron de motivación para continuar.

-En serio sólo soy un Dame-akuma, tengo que volver o Kaichou se va enfadar- dijo Tsuna mientras se ponía lentamente de pie.

-Parece que sólo necesitabas las palabras de tu ama después de todo, jeje ustedes son una pareja interesante- dijo Giotto con una sonrisa haciendo contacto visual con Tsuna.

-¡N-No somos pareja!- dijo sonrojado y nervioso por el comentario de Giotto.

-Eso dices ahora, pero supongo que ya quieres volver a pelear ¿no es así?-.

-Si, volveré y está vez derrotaré a Kokabiel-.

-Ya que recuperaste tu voluntad, tengo una propuesta para tí-.

-¿Propuesta?-.

-Tus guantes en su estado actual todavía no poseen todo su potencial, por lo que te propongo que te permitiré usar el poder auténtico de tus guantes de manera temporal a cambio de que te arriesgues a algo-.

-¿Y que sería a lo que me tengo que arriesgar?-.

-A morir-.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué?-.

-Aunque desate el poder de los guantes, tu cuerpo todavía no está preparado para soportar ese poder, con mi ayuda forzaré a tu cuerpo a usar ese poder y una vez se halla acabado el tiempo caerás inconsciente dependiendo de tu voluntad sí vivirás o morirás, entonces ¿te arriesgas?-.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ahora mismo estoy al borde de la muerte, por lo que arriesgarme a eso no es nada-.

-Bien, ahora también hay una técnica que puedes usar con el poder desatado pero necesitas a Natsu...-.

 ** _Fuera de la mente de Tsuna_**

Issei había decidido enfrentar a Kokabiel logrando conseguir bastante poder ya que Rias le había prometido dejarle chupar sus pechos.

-Este lugar tiene personas muy interesantes, la princesa de la ruina Rias Gremory, el Sekiryuutei, el desertor del proyecto espada sagrada, la hija de Baraquiel, la hermana de Serafall y... el último de los vongola- dijo Kokabiel.

-¿Eh?- todos quedaron confundidos por la mención del último pero Rias estaba con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué estás queriendo decir Kokabiel?!- preguntó Rias.

-Oh ¿no lo sabías?, el enano de ahí es el último que queda de la familia vongola- dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa, Rias estaba muy sorprendida por la revelación mientras veía el cuerpo inconsciente de Tsuna.

-¡No sé de que estás hablando, pero voy a destruir Kokabiel y chuparé los pechos de Buchou!- dijo Issei extendiendo su brazo.

 **-¡Explosión!-**.

El sacred gear de Issei cambió un poc su forma, él corrió hacia Kokabiel quién creó una lanza de luz y se la arrojó a Issei siendo esta destruida por Issei.

Issei empezó a golpear a Kokabiel en su rostro varías veces con su sacred gear, causó Kokabiel retrocediera con una expresión molesta.

-¡¿Cómo alguien puede adquirir poder por sólo querer chupar unos pechos?!, ¡¿quién eres?!-.

-¡Recuerda mi nombre Hyoudou Issei el pervertido peón de Rias Gremory!- Issei intentó parecer genial pero sólo empeoró la opinión de él, pero esto logró darle motivación a todos para continuar peleando.

-¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima demonio de clase baja?, es muy divertido, ¡muy divertido, mocoso!- dijo Kokabiel emocionado.

 **-Hmm, entonces esto te dará más emoción-.**

El rostro de Kokabiel fue golpeado por un puño en llamas enviándolo hacia atrás y derribandolo.

-¡Tsuna!- dijeron todos al verlo de pie en su modo hyper, pero las llamas de Tsuna eran distintas su color anaranjado era de un color más profundo y oscuro de naranja.

-¡¿Todavía no has muerto vongola?!- dijo molesto Kokabiel, Tsuna se impulsó con sus llamas hacia Kokabiel pero la potencia de las llamas no le permitió mantener el equilibrio y aterrizó de manera brusca en el piso.

 ** _-Estas llamas son muy inestables, pero me las arreglaré así-_** pensó Tsuna.

Kokabiel creó una espada de luz para bloquear un golpe de Tsuna usandolas en forma de cruz, pero el golpe de Tsuna destrozó sus espadas y enterró su golpe en el estómago de Kolabiel haciendo que él escupiera sangre, Tsuna le envío múltiples golpes al rostro pero Kokabiel tomó uno de los brazos de Tsuna y lo golpeó con una bola de energía enviándolo hacia atrás.

Tsuna se recuperó del impacto y voló hacia Kokabiel e intentó golpearlo pero Kokabiel logró agarrar el puño de Tsuna sin embargo, él se quemó la mano por las llamas soltando a Tsuna permitiendo que él le diera un golpe en la caja torácica.

Kokabiel sacó sus alas y se alejó en el aire creando un círculo mágico del cual salieron múltiples lanzas de luz que Tsuna destruía con facilidad, Tsuna voló hacia Kokabiel quién creó espadas de luz que usaba para bloquear cada golpe de Tsuna siendo estas destruidas al instante, él siguió creando espadas que fueron destruidas por Tsuna quién aprovechó un descuido de Kokabiel y se ubicó detrás de él agarrando un par de alas arracandolas de su espalda y golpeándolo para devolver a Kokabiel al suelo.

 ** _-Tengo que acabar con él ahora, ya no tengo tiempo-_**

Tsuna aterrizó un poco alejado de Kokabiel quién se levantó con una cara llena de odio.

-¡Tú sucio demonio, ¿cómo conseguiste tanto poder estando tan cerca de la muerte?!, ¡te destruiré junto a esta ciudad!- dijo Kokabiel furioso mientras se alzaba en el aire creando una lanza de luz gigante que fácilmente supera el tamaño de la academia.

Todos los presentes estaban horrorizados por la lanza y estaban preparados para usar sus poderes para destruirla.

 **-Natsu-** Tsuna invocó a su familiar, quién apareció un poco lastimado, **-cambio forma modo attaco-** al decir esto Natsu se ubicó en la mano derecha de Tsuna y se transformó en un guantelete resplandeciente con un I en el centro.

 **-Mitena di Vongola Primo-.**

Kokabiel le arrojó su lanza gigante, **-Big Bang Axle-** Tsuna disparó una bola de fuego de su guantelete que destruyó la lanza de Kokabiel al momento que la impactó, la bola de fuego siguió su dirección hasta que impactó a Kokabiel haciendo una pequeña explosión, Kokabiel cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaba de suceder, la primera en reaccionar fue Raynare quien se lanzó hacia Tsuna abrazándolo.

-¡Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun!- Raynare repetía mientras frotaba su cara llena de lágrimas contra la mejilla de Tsuna.

-Raynare, ya está bien- dijo fuera de modo hyper mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Raynare.

-¡Creí que iba a perderte!-.

-Eso no es posible, después de todo te prometí quedarme contigo para siempre- le dijo causando que Raynare estuviera muy feliz por eso.

Tsuna después sintió otra persona aferrada a él, -eres muy malo Tsuna-kun, hiciste que me preocupara- dijo Koneko con una expresión triste y pequeñas lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

-¡Maldición, Tsuna ya tiene ventaja sobre mi para convertirme en el rey del harem!- dijo molesto Issei al ver la escena.

-Si, lo siento mucho Koneko-chan no volveré a...¡Ahh, Koneko-chan p-ponte a-algo!- dijo Tsuna con una gran hemorragia nasal separándose de Koneko y Raynare, Koneko tenía su uniforme y ropa interior muy desgarrado por la pelea que estaba a la vista sus pequeños pechos, ella se dió cuenta de eso y se cubrió rápidamente con un gran rubor en su cara.

-¡Tramposa, intentas seducir a Tsuna-kun exponiendo tu cuerpo!- le dijo enojada Raynare.

-No fué a propósito, esos métodos sólo los usaría una pervertida como tú- le respondió Koneko iniciando otra pelea entre ellas.

 _-¿No puede haber un día que no peleen?-_ pensó Tsuna con una gota de sudor estilo anime al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-Me alegro de no haberme rendido- dijo tsuna con una sonrisa pero su cuerpo empezó a sentirse cansado y su visión se volvió borrosa, su cuerpo se tambaleó y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

 ** _Punto de vista de Tsuna_**

-¿por que estoy en mi habitación?- me pregunte ya que me habia despertado viendo el techo de mi habitacion a pesar de que antes estaba en la academia.

Cuando intente levantarme note que mi cabeza estaba siendo abrazada por alguien, gire mi cabeza y solo vi un par de pechos que al verlos tuve una hemorragia nasal, mire hacia arriba y vi el rostro dormido de Kaichou.

-¡¿K-Kaichou?!- dije despertando a Kaichou quien abrió lentamente sus ojos y bostezo un poco.

-Buenos días Tsuna- dijo con una dulce sonrisa que hizo latir mi corazón mas rápido.

-¿Q-Que esta haciendo aquí?- le pregunte avergonzado.

-Caíste inconsciente después de tu pelea con Kokabiel y como la alfil de Rias estaba también inconsciente tuve que encargarme de sanar tus heridas- me explico Kaichou.

-Ya veo, pero ¿por qué sigue acostada conmigo?-.

-La sensación que me das al dormir era tan buena que decidí quedarme a tu lado- me respondió causando que rubor fuera mas profundo, -me tenias muy preocupada anoche-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Cuando te vi tan lastimado en la academia mi corazón me dolía mucho, por favor Tsuna no vuelvas a ponerte en un peligro tan grande, no puedo perderte- dijo apretando más su abrazo.

-Lo siento Kaichou, no voy a poder dejar de preocuparte pero me asegurare de volverme tan fuerte que ya no tendrás que hacerlo y te haré sonreír mucho- le dije con una sonrisa que hizo que Kaichou me diera una mirada llena de alivio.

-Eso espero Tsuna-.

-Kaichou...¿no cree que debería soltarme?-.

-No, no quiero dejar a mi adorable inútil- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla que me hizo avergonzar mucho.

 _-¡¿Por qué Kaichou tiene que hacerme sentir así?!-._

 ** _Al caer la noche_**

Después de los sucedido esta mañana Kaichou me contó que al momento en que caí inconsciente el Hakuryuukou llamado Albion apareció y se llevo a Kokabiel con el, pero Kokabiel termino siendo enviado al Cocito y ha juzgar por lo que me conto parece que es bastante aterrador.

Kiba-senpai volvió con el grupo Gremory pero recibió los mil azotes como castigo, Xenovia al saber de la muerte de Dios se convirtió en un demonio como la caballero de Rias-senpai, las espadas sagradas fueron devueltas a la iglesia llevadas por Irina quien se sintió muy traicionada por Xenovia siendo posible que vuelva como nuestra enemiga pero en general todo salio bien de ese conflicto por lo que el grupo Gremory decidio hacer una fiesta esta noche.

-Eso es lo que se acordó pero...¡¿por que es en mi casa?!- sin que yo supiera al caer la noche el grupo gremory se había reunido en mi casa y me hicieron cocinarle bocadillos a todos para la fiesta.

-Relájate un poco Tsuna después de todo es una celebración por haber sobrevivido a la pelea con Kokabiel- dijo Issei-senpai a mi lado.

-Tu lo dices porque no es un tu casa, ademas mi departamento es muy pequeño- le dije con molestia mientras veia a todos hablar entre ellos.

-Deberias ver esto como un descanso, ya que el caballero de Rias alcanzo su Balance Breaker no puedo quedarme atrás por lo que a partir de mañana empezaras a entrenar para alcanzarlo- dijo Kaichou cuando se acerco a nosotros.

-Supongo que puedo disfrutar mientras pueda- me olvide de mi molestia por la aviso de Kaichou.

-No creo que el tarde demasiado en alcanzar el Balance Breaker, después de todo tienes al ultimo de los vongola como tu siervo- había dicho Rias-senpai al lado de Sona.

 _-¡Hiiee ¿como lo descubrió?!-_ pensé sorprendido.

-¿Que quieres decir Rias?- dijo Kaichou interesada, todos los demas se interesaron y se acercaron para saber que iba a decir.

-Kokabiel ya lo había mencionado, tal parece que Tsuna es el ultimo descendiente de la familia vongola, una familia de mafiosos ya extinta que fue la que represento a la resistencia de los humanos en la guerra. Eran personas muy fuertes y peligrosas, investigué un poco y descubrí que Tsuna es el ultimo descendiente del primer jefe de la familia- explico Rias-senpai.

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por la revelación, pero todo va ha estar bien mientras Kaichou no descubra que ya sabia todo eso.

-Pero si fueron quienes representaron a los humanos, ¿por que no había escuchado de ellos?- preguntó Kaichou.

-La existencia de la familia vongola es un secreto en el inframundo ya que los demonios de la antigüedad eran muy orgullosos para admitir que humanos habían peleado con ellos al mismo nivel, hable con Onii-sama y el me dio toda la información- aclaro Rias-senpai.

-Ya veo, por eso no encontré información respecto al sacred gear de Tsuna, bien ahora tienes una historia de personas que tienes que superar Tsuna- me dijo Kaichou.

-Fufu, tienes una historia interesante enano- dijo Xenovia.

-¡Me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi por si lo olvidaste!- le respondí molesto.

-Esta bien...Chibi-tsuna- sentí una gran necesidad de usar mi avanzado punto zero y convertirla en una estatua de hielo para siempre al oírla decir eso.

-Hablando acerca de la historia familiar de Tsuna-kun, nunca he visto a los padres de Tsuna-kun- dijo Raynare con tres platos llenos de bocadillos.

-Es cierto no los veo en ninguna parte- dijo Issei, todos me miraron esperando saber que diria.

-E-Eso...es un tema del que prefiero no hablar- respondí desviando la mirada

 _-No puedo decirles que mis padres me abandonaron aquí hace meses por culpa del egoísta de mi padre, ¡seria muy vergonzoso!-._

Los mire a todos y vi que tenían una expresión triste mezclada con lastima, Raynare me miro con ojos compasivos.

-No te preocupes Tsuna-kun, conmigo ya no te sentirás solo- me dijo Raynare junto con Koneko asintiendo la cabeza.

 _-Creo que acabo de crear un malentendido-_ pensé con una risa nerviosa hasta que senti que alguien me abrazaba por detrás.

-Si, después de todo a partir de hoy voy a vivir contigo- me dijo Kaichou abrazándome.

-¡¿Ehh?!, ¡¿por que?!- dije sorprendido, Raynare y Koneko estaban igual de sorprendidas.

-Siempre te metes en un problema grande cada vez que estoy lejos de ti, por lo que tendré que vivir contigo para poder cuidar de mi adorable Tsuna- me dijo con una sonrisa causando que me avergonzara.

Rias-senpai solo puso una sonrisa, Issei tenia una expresión de envidia con Kiba-senpai dándole palmadas en la espalda junto a Akeno-senpai, pero Raynare y Koneko tenían una expresión molesta.

-¡¿Por que tengo de rival a Kaichou?!, ya tenia suficiente con la gata- dijo molesta Raynare.

-No pienso perder- dijo Koneko con determinación, aunque siendo sincero no sabia a que se referían.

-Tsuna me pertenece así que no tienen oportunidad- dijo Kaichou abrazándome de manera más posesiva.

 _-¡Sigo sin entender por que mi casa se llena cada vez mas de personas!-_.

 _ **Al otro dia**_

Después de los eventos de anoche Kaichou se mudo de manera definitiva a mi casa, ahora ya no tendre ningun tipo de paz con ella poniéndome nervioso en cada momento que este en mi casa, ahora mismo estoy en la escuela escuchando los anuncios de Reborn quien me manda a veces miradas de que necesita hablar conmigo.

-Muy pronto se harán las visitas de los padres a los salones, ya se les ha enviado avisos a sus padres por lo que es inútil que no les digan acerca de eso- dijo Reborn con un brillo sádico en sus ojos causando lamentos entre mis compañeros de clase.

 _-Soy afortunado porque mis padres están lejos de aquí-_ pense alegremente.

-También como muchos saben hoy tenemos una nueva alumna que se acaba de transferir, puedes pasar- dijo Reborn mirando a la puerta, fue abierta y entro una chica bastante baja, tenia puesto el uniforme de la academia, su cabello que tenia la forma de una piña era de color azul parecido un poco al color morado, sus ojos son violetas al menos eso creo ya que su ojo derecho esta cubierto por un parche con una calavera y tiene una expresión tímida en su rostro cuando se puso frente a todos.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es...Chrome Dokuro, por favor cuiden de mi- dijo dudando un poco al decir su nombre y haciendo una reverencia.

 _-No se la causa pero ella me da una sensación extraña que ya había sentido pero a la vez es diferente-_ pense mientras veia a la nueva alumna.

Aunque en es momento no lo sabia, ella se convertiría en una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida.


	7. chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

 ** _Punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Durante todo el día mi intuición me estuvo enviando extraños presentimientos acerca de mi nueva compañera, mientras la observaba en clase a veces nuestras miradas se cruzaban y cada vez que esto pasaba bajaba su mirada avergonzada.

-Es un poco extraño- pensé en voz alta.

-¿Huh?, ¿crees que tus pensamientos son suficientes para ignorarme?- dijo Reborn apuntándome con una pistola en mi rostro, estábamos en el pasillo que curiosamente estaba vacío.

-¡Espera!, ¡tranquilízate!, ¿acerca de que necesitas hablarme?-.

-Quería decirte que lo hiciste bien en tu pelea con Kokabiel, aunque requieres mas entrenamiento para no volver a perder de esa manera- me dijo mientras su pistola se convertía en el camaleón de la vez anterior.

-Nos habríamos ahorrado el problema si hubieras ayudado, ¿que clase de tutor dejaría a su alumno morir?-.

-No cuestiones mis métodos ademas hay algo mas que debes saber, debido al problema que genero Kokabiel se realizara una conferencia de las tres facciones en esta academia-.

-¿Las tres facciones?-.

-Se reunirán los demonios, los ángeles y los ángeles caídos para lograr una cooperación y perpetuar la paz entre las facciones-.

-Ehh, eso algo bastante bueno-

-Pero hay un problema, últimamente hay un grupo terrorista que ha hecho movimientos que amenazan la paz así que es posible que ellos vayan ha atacar la reunión, debes estar preparado para cuando ataquen así que tómalo como una advertencia-.

-¡Ehh!, ¡pero yo no quiero estar en más peligro ya tuve suficiente con Kokabiel!-.

-Si no te involucras en esto las personas que te importan saldrán heridas, ¿deseas que tu querida Kaichou, la niña gato y la ángel caído salgan perjudicadas?- al pensar en eso pude entender la necesidad de involucrarme aunque no quiera.

-Entiendo lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por...- antes de que me diera cuenta Reborn ya se había ido.

 _-¿Por que tengo a ese sujeto de tutor?-._

 **[A mi me parece alguien bastante interesante]-.**

-Giotto, ¿por que me hablas tan pronto?-.

 **-[Es debido a que quería saber como sientes tu cuerpo después de lo sucedido el otro día]-.**

-Ya veo, mi cuerpo esta bien aunque me siento un poco cansado a veces y ya no puedo usar las llamas de la pelea de el otro día-.

 **Ya te lo había dicho, era solamente temporal aparte de que fue gran riesgo que causo que tu vida se acortara]-.**

¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿cómo que mi vida se acorto?- le pregunte asustado.

 **-[Tu cuerpo no estaba listo para soportar las llamas, cuando caíste inconsciente por su uso estabas en momento que tu voluntad determinaría si sobrevivías, pero no cambia el hecho de que forzaste tu cuerpo a un gran aumento de poder por lo que eso redujo tu vida]-**.

-¿Y-Y cuánto s-seria lo reducido?- le pregunte temeroso de la respuesta.

 **-[Alrededor de un veinte o treinta por ciento]-.**

-¡Eso es mucho!, ¡¿ahora qué puedo hacer con mi corta vida?!-

 **-[Creo que olvidaste que eres un demonio, aunque tu vida se redujo todavía vivirás unos cuantos siglos]-.**

-¡Ahh, lo había olvidado!- dije al recordar ese detalle.

 **-[Eres bastante despistado Tsunayoshi]-.**

-¡Yo era humano la mayor parte de mi vida por lo que es difícil acostumbrarse a tanto tiempo de vida!- le recordé a Giotto, -aun así, ¿cómo puedo lograr usar las llamas sin acortar más mi vida?-.

 **-[Para eso requieres que los usuarios anteriores de los X Gloves reconozcan tu determinación]-.**

-¿Los usuarios anteriores?, ¿cómo puedo encontrarme con ellos?-.

 **-[A diferencia de mi que estoy sellado en tu sacred gear, la voluntad de los usuarios anteriores esta sellada en el anillo del jefe vongola]-.**

-¿Anillo?-.

 **-[Es el anillo que se le concede al jefe de la familia, usando ese anillo podrás hablar con los jefes para intentar convencerlos de reconocer tu determinación pero para eso necesitas algo que no posees]-.**

-¿Y qué sería ese algo?-.

 **-[Una motivación, necesitas un objetivo en tu vida para que ellos reconozcan tu determinación]-.**

¿Por qué todo necesita una motivación?, pero ¿dónde puedo encontrar el anillo del jefe?-.

 **-[No lo se**

-¿Ehh?, ¿como no lo sabes?-.

 **-[Cuando murió el noveno jefe vongola se perdieron muchos objetos de los vongola, entre ellos el anillo del jefe]-.**

-Entonces al final que me dijeras todo esto fue inútil-.

 **-[No exactamente, ahora que perteneces al mundo de los demonios tienes más probabilidades de encontrarlo si usas las influencias de la familia de tu ama]-.**

-Supongo que tienes razón, veré que puedo hacer- dije mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Últimamente he estado en mucho peligro desde que me convertí en demonio, todo esto siempre ha sido tan complicado que a penas puedo procesarlo, ademas de que las personas con las que hago contratos son muy raras, un sujeto últimamente me llama para tener un compañero de boxeo y ademas se la pasa gritando ¡EXTREMO!, aunque su hermana es bastante linda.

- _Solo quisiera lidiar con alguien normal-_ mientras estaba en mis pensamientos vi que la chica nueva estaba en el mismo pasillo cargando una gran cantidad de documentos, sin fijarse se tropezó soltando todos los documentos, me acerque rápidamente para ayudarla.

-¿Estas bien?- le dije cuando me acerque agachándome junto a ella.

-S-Si- dijo de manera tímida.

-Déjame ayudarte...Dokuro-san- empece a recoger varios de los documentos del suelo.

-N-No yo puedo hacerlo, no quiero molestar- ella también empezó a recoger documentos.

-Esta bien, no es una molestia-.

-¿A donde los llevabas?-.

-Al salón de los profesores-.

-Te ayudare a llevarlos-.

-No t-tienes que h-h-hacerlo-.

-Pero quiero hacerlo- ella accedió al ver que no me iba retractar.

La acompañe a la sala de los profesores en un silencio bastante incomodo, despues de haber entregado los documentos nos miramos un poco incómodos el uno al otro.

-Entonces...nos vemos después Dokuro-san- estaba dispuesto a irme.

-Chrome- dijo de repente.

-¿Eh?-.

-Puedes llamarme Chrome...¡s-solo si q-quieres h-hacerlo!- dijo con un sonrojo un poco grande.

-Esta bien, Chrome- dije su nombre acercándome un poco pero mi mala suerte entro en escena, termine tropezando golpeando mi frente con la de Chrome. Ambos nos agachamos y nos sostuvimos la frente por el dolor.

-¡Lo siento Chrome!- me disculpe al instante.

-E-Esta b-bien- me dijo pero cubriendo su frente.

Note algo en el piso, era el parche de Chrome que se había soltado y lo recogí.

-Chrome, se te cayo esto- ella quito sus manos mirándome, cuando vi su otro ojo me quede congelado por lo que vi.

Ella se dio cuenta que tenia su parche, se asusto tomándolo rápidamente de mi mano y salio corriendo lejos de mi, me quede de pie como si fuera una estatua a penas siendo capaz de procesar lo que vi pero sin poder entender porque ella tenia eso.

-Ese era...el mismo ojo de...Mukuro-.

 ** _En la sala del consejo estudiantil_**

Kaichou nos había llamado para que viéramos algo pero en mi mente solo estaba Chrome y su ojo.

- _¿Por que ella tiene el mismo ojo de Mukuro?, ¿estará relacionada de alguna forma con el? eso explicaría la extraña sensación que ella me daba-._

-Tsuna concéntrate de una vez que esto te concierne- me regaño Shinra-senpai.

-L-Lo siento- me disculpe y me dispuse a escuchar a Kaichou.

-La razón por la que los llame aquí es porque tendremos que hablar con Mukuro- dijo Kaichou sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

-¿Por que tenemos que lidiar con el?, ¿no lo habíamos solucionado ya con el Rating Game?- protesto Raynare.

-El matrimonio arreglado ya quedo resuelto lo que sucede ahora es diferente, primero escucharemos que quiere- aunque Kaichou dijera eso nadie en la sala se sentía muy a gusto por eso.

Un circulo mágico apareció en el suelo del cual salieron dos personas, uno de ellos era el caballero de Mukuro creo que se llama Chikusa y junto a el...estaba Chrome quien al verme se sorprendio bastante.

-Hola Sona Sitri y sus siervos- dijo el caballero.

-Hola, ¿donde esta Mukuro y que quiere?- Kaichou interrogo al los recien llegados.

-Mukuro-sama no pudo asistir pero yo me encargo de representarlo- explico Chikusa.

-Entonces, ¿quien es la persona que te acompaña?-.

-Ella es la razón de que Mukuro-sama les pida ayuda, ella es la hermana menor de Mukuro, Chrome y ella necesita protección- nos explico Chikusa dejándonos sorprendidos.

-¿Protección?, ¿por que?-.

-Una faccion del grupo terrorista conocido como la Khaos Brigade se intereso en el poder de la familia de Mukuro-sama, ya que Mukuro-sama tiene que encargarse de muchas cosas por su familia no puede garantizar la seguridad de Chrome, por lo que el solicita que la protejan y a cambio el les deberá un favor al cual promete no negarse a cumplir-.

-Ya veo la situación, nos negamos eso solo pondrá en peligro a mis siervos- dijo Kaichou.

-Mukuro-sama nunca dijo que usted iba a tomar esa decisión, el solicito que Sawada Tsunayoshi se encargara personalmente de protegerla así que el tiene la decisión- eso nos sorprendió aun mas a todos pero a nadie mas que a mi.

-¡¿Yo?!, ¿por que?- dije apuntando mi dedo hacia mi y Chrome puso una cara de sorpresa, supongo que ella no sabia que yo era a quien se refería.

-Por alguna razón Mukuro-sama cree que eres el mas indicado para proteger a su hermana-.

-¡¿Como se atreve a solicitarle eso a Tsuna-kun?!, ¡obviamente es un no!- dijo Raynare.

-¡Si, Tsuna-kun no debería protegerla de seguro es tan manipuladora como su hermano!- dijo Momo-senpai.

-¡Seguro que se aprovechara de la situación para matar a Tsuna-kun como venganza de su hermano!- también se quejo Tomoe-senpai.

Esto solo causo que Chrome bajara la mirada con tristeza, tenia una sensación extraña ella tenia un aura como la de Mukuro pero es distinta no creo que sea una mala persona.

-¡Y-Yo creo que puedo hacerlo!- dije con un tono alto y nervioso, lo que dije sorprendió a todos y Chrome me miro con los ojos brillando un poco.

-Tsuna, recuerda que es la hermana de Mukuro- me dijo Kaichou con una mirada fría.

-L-Lo se, pero no creo que sea una mala persona y ademas esta siendo amenazada por lo que no creo correcto dejarla a su suerte asi que... quiero protegerla- al oír lo que dije Kaichou suspiro aceptando que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y las demas solo me miraron desconcertadas, sin que me diera cuenta Chrome se había ubicado al lado mio.

-Me defendiste, gracias...Boss- dijo Chrome, para mi sorpresa me dio un beso en la mejilla que dejo horrorizadas a la mayoria de las mujeres presentes incluida Kaichou.

-¡¿EHHHH?!- dijeron todos incluyéndome mientras tocaba mi mejilla con la cara muy sonrojada.

-¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!- Kaichou me alejo de Chrome abrazándome de manera posesiva, -¡Tsuna acepto protegerte pero el todavía me pertenece!-.

-Dejando de lado sus problemas amor, ya que aceptaste protegerla ya no tengo que hacer nada aqui- dijo Chikusa usando un circulo mágico para desapareciendo de la sala.

-Boss...no tengo donde quedarme, así que...- ya no dijo mas dejando claro donde tiene que vivir.

- _Creo que mi casa ya no me pertenece-_.

 ** _Al caer la noche_**

Después de aceptar proteger a Chrome la traje a mi casa y le dije que podía compartir la habitación con Koneko-chan ya que no quedan habitaciones y es la única que todavía no quiere asesinarla por ser hermana de Mukuro o al menos creo que es por eso, me encontraba preparando la cena para todos y cuando les entregue sus porciones note que Kaichou y Raynare la miraban atentamente causando que ella se pusiera bastante nerviosa. Tras haber terminado la cena Raynare estaba en un estado de satisfacción total haciendo que dejara de acosar con la mirada a Chrome.

-No sabia que cocinaras tan bien, mi querido siervo se vuelve cada vez mas interesante. ¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien?- pregunto Kaichou.

-Mi madre me enseño a cocinar, ella siempre ha sido una gran cocinera- a pesar de que le respondí eso solo hizo que sus ojos tuvieran una expresión de compasión.

-Ya veo, ella debió ser una gran madre- al oír eso decidí que era mejor contarle a Kaichou la verdad, pero en ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió y ocurrió uno de los incidente mas vergonzosos de mi vida.

-¡Tsu-kun!, ¡he vuelto!- dijo una voz causando que mi cuerpo se congelara.

- _¡Hiiiee, esa era la voz de mi madre!, no tranquilízate tal vez sea solo un_ _ladrón-._

Entonces entro mi madre en la sala de estar, ella tiene el cabellos marrón al igual que sus ojos con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, una vez que me vio me abrazo al instante.

-¡Tsu-kun hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, ¿extrañaste a mama?!- seguía hablando mientras frotaba su cara contra mi mejilla.

-¡K-Kaa-san!, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?- aunque le pregunte ella no dejo de abrazarme lo que solo me dio vergüenza.

-¡Que malo Tsu-kun!, ¡solo quería ver a mi adorable hijo después de tanto tiempo!-.

-¿Tsu-kun?- habían dicho sin comprender las espectadoras.

Mi madre una vez que noto al las demás parpadeo un par de veces sin entender, pero después puso una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

-Ara, ¿quien diría que Tsu-kun se volvería tan popular con las chicas en el tiempo que me fui?- solo podía sentir mi que mi rostro estaba como tomate en este momento.

-¡N-No es eso Kaa-san, soy compañero de ellas en el consejo estudiantil!-.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sawada Nana la madre de Tsu-kun- ella se presento con ellas ignorándome.

En el resto de la noche mi madre solo se dedico a explicar su ausencia lo cual causo que me miraran con una mirada un poco burlona, también se entero de que todas ellas viven aquí pero parece que no le importaba y se dedico a contar historias vergonzosas de mi pasado.

-Sona-chan deberías haberlo visto cuando era pequeño, le tenia miedo al chihuahua del vecino y se aferraba a mi pierna para que el pequeño perro no le hiciera daño, ¡el pequeño Tsu-kun es demasiado lindo!-.

-¡Kaa-san no le cuentes eso!- solo podía protestar pero sin ningún resultado.

-Me habría gustado mucho ver a Tsuna cuando era niño-.

-Ya lo he visto reaccionar de esa forma antes- dijo Koneko-chan enviándome una sonrisa burlona.

-Tengo muchos vídeos de el de niño guardados, si todas quieren podemos verlos-.

-¡No, ellas no pueden ver eso!- en el momento que escuche eso sabia que se iba a poner peor.

-¡Ehh, pero quiero ver al lindo Tsuna-kun de niño!- Raynare protesto un poco.

-Quiero saber más acerca de Boss- se le unió Chrome a su protesta.

-¡No!, de todas formas Kaa-san ¿por que decidiste volver?- no he podido entender la razón de su regreso.

-¿Ara?, ¿no te contaron en la escuela? voy a ir a la visita de los padres a los salones-.

-¡No vayas o moriré de vergüenza!-.

-Me pregunto que debería usar mañana- me ignoro olímpicamente.

- _¡Y yo estaba tan feliz por su ausencia hace poco!-._

-Deberías agradecer que ella vino de muy lejos para ver al inútil de su hijo- dijo Kaichou.

-¡Tu me entiendes Sona-chan!, espero conocer muy pronto a mis nietos- dijo de la nada causando que Kaichou se sonrojara.

- _¿Por que me persigue la desgracia?-._

 ** _Al otro_** ** _día_**

Me encontraba en mi salón de clases junto a los padres en el fondo del salón en clase de ingles, pero mi madre afortunadamente no había llegado.

 _-Espero que haya sucedido algo y no pueda venir-_ eso quería pero la puerta se abrió con mi madre interrumpiendo la clase.

-Lamento la tardanza, sensei- dijo despreocupadamente, solo pude cubrirme con mi libro.

-No hay problema, ahora Sawada traduzca "este es un lapiz" en ingles- me pregunto Reborn repentinamente.

-¡Ehh...I am...a...pencil!- le respondí pero escuche las risas de todos y me di cuenta que me equivoque.

-¡ _Se supone que como podemos demonios hablar y entender todos los idiomas!, ¡¿como pude equivocarme asi?!-._

-Estas equivocado, ahora What is your name?- me volvió a preguntar Reborn.

-¡Aquí, aquí, my name is Nana Sawada!- mi madre respondió la pregunta por mi haciendo reír a todos incluyendo a los padres.

Ese ha sido de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida, estaba junto a Chrome caminando en el pasillo quien no decía nada a pesar de que tengo que protegerla, me pregunto la razon por la que Mukuro quiere que la proteja crei que estaría resentido por el Rating Game en el que lo derrote.

- _¿Por qué Mukuro quiere que la proteja?-._

-Chrome, ¿por qué Mukuro solicito que yo te protegiera?- al oir mi pregunta ella se sobresalto un poco.

-Ehh, no lo se creo que Mukuro-sama tiene cierta confianza en Boss a pesar de ser quien lo derroto- aunque diga eso, no me da ninguna explicación.

-Ahora que lo noto, ¿por que me llamas Boss?-.

-Porque Boss es- ella no pudo terminar de hablar por una gran cantidad de personas corriendo por los pasillos.

-¡¿Una sesion de fotos con una chica mágica?!, ¡si!- gritaba un grupo de personas corriendo como locos empujando a Chrome contra mi.

-¿Estas bien Chrome?- la mire quien estaba un poco cerca de mi rostro.

-¡S-Si!- se aparto rápidamente al notar la cercanía.

- _¿Tanto le desgrada estar cerca de mi?-_ pensé con un aura depresiva.

-¿Una chica mágica?, ¿qué querrán decir con eso?-.

-¿Vamos a ver qué es?- me sugirió Chrome.

-Si-.

Nos aproximamos a la multitud y vimos que todos estaban fotografiando a una chica en un traje de chica mágica rosado con una varita mágica, tiene el pelo largo y atado en dos colas a cada lado, sus ojos son de un tono purpura y mirándola bien creo que me recuerda a alguien.

-¡Una vez mas, por favor!-.

¡M-Mira por aquí, por favor!- Las personas le pedían posar a lo que ella aceptaba con gusto.

-¡Oigan!, ¿que creen que están haciendo?- Genshirou-senpai se puso frente a la chica mágica quien solo hizo un puchero por eso, -largo de aquí. ¡Fuera!-.

-¡Esto es una tiranía del consejo estudiantil!-.

-Es solo una sesion de fotos, ¿cual es el problema?-.

-¡Cierto!- gritaron al todos.

-Hoy tenemos clases abiertas, así que no causen ningún alboroto. Váyanse de aquí- los estudiantes se retiraron malhumorados, Chrome y yo nos acercamos a Genshirou-senpai.

 _-Es la primera vez que veo a Genshirou-senpai siendo útil, es un poco cruel decirlo pero el no tiene mucha presencia-._

-¿Eres pariente de un estudiante?- el le pregunto a la chica.

-¡Si!-.

-No creo deberías venir vestida así, aunque me sorprende mas que no te de vergüenza- le dije a la chica una vez que me acerque.

-¡Milky, Milky Spiral!-realizo una extraña pose que fue totalmente innecesaria a lo que dije.

-Deberías tomártelo mas enserio-.

-Hola Saji, Tsuna veo que están ocupados- nos saludo Issei-senpai acompañado de Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai y Asia-san.

-No es momento de bromas Hyoudou-.

-¡Saji, Tsuna!, ¿que esta pasando aquí?- Kaichou entro ruidosamente en el lugar con una mirada severa.

-Kaichou vera-.

-¡Sona-chan, te encontre!- dijo la chica magica alegremente, Kaichou puso una expresion nerviosa y varios mechones de su cabello estaban sobresaliendo.

-No me digas que...¿la conoces Kaichou?- le pregunte, la chica magica se acerco muy feliz a Kaichou.

-¡Sona-chan!, ¿que sucede Sona-chan?, tu rostro esta rojo. ¡Por fin puedes ver a tu Onee-sama deberías verte un poco mas feliz, deberíamos correr emocionadas y darnos un gran abrazo diciéndonos, "Onee-sama" "So-tan" y luego tendríamos mucha acción yuri!, ¿no te parece?- dijo muy alegre incomodando a Kaichou quien se veía a punto de salir corriendo.

-¡ _Oye eso ultimo no concuerda con el resto de lo que dijo!-._

-¿Onee-sama?-.

-Ella es Serafall Leviatan, es una de los cuatro Maous y la hermana mayor de Sona- explico Rias-senpai.

-¡Espera!, ¡¿una de las Maous y aparte la hermana mayor de Kaichou?!, ¡eso no concuerda en nada como en como es Kaichou!- eso me parecía muy sorprendente ya que la siempre fría y despiadada Kaichou no tiene ningun parecido a la personalidad de su hermana, pero eso explica porque su apariencia es un poco similar.

-Se que estas muy feliz de verme, ¿cierto?- ella siguio acosando a Kaichou y aunque nadie lo notara ella estaba cada vez mas nerviosa por la su hermana.

-Serafall-sama, ¿esta aqui para las visitas de los padres?- le pregunto Rias-senpai.

-¡Oh Rias-chan!, ¡Si! pero escucha esto. ¡Sona-chan es terrible, no me dijo nada de esto!, estaba tan lastimada que estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque contra el cielo- no tenia idea si lo estaba diciendo en serio o esta bromeando, ella se presento con Issei-senpai haciendo otra pose.

-Onee-sama, podrás ser mi familia pero no puedo aprobar tu conducta o esa vestimenta aquí-.

- _¡Por fin algo normal, Kaichou no puedo verla de otra forma que esa, estricta con puño de hierro!-_ aunque creo que leyó mis pensamientos porque me envió una mirada enfadada.

-¡¿Que significa eso, Sona-chan?!, ¡por favor no digas eso, eso me entristece!, ¿sabes lo mucho que me gustan las chicas mágicas?-.

-Con el resplandor de mi varita destruiré a todos los ángeles y ángeles caídos- el tono de su voz es contradictoria a lo que realmente decía.

-Muestra un poco de consideración Onee-sama, este país es muy pequeño. Lo destruirías en pocos minutos si empiezas a "resplandecer" aqui-.

- _¡Hiiieee!, ¡por favor Kaichou detenga a su hermana!-._

-Saji, cuando Kokabiel estaba dando problemas ella no llamo a su hermana porque estaban en malos terminos, ¿cierto?- le pregunto Issei-senpai.

-Al contrario, Serafall-sama adora demasiado a su hermanita. Quien sabe que habría pasado si ella la hubiera llamado- contesto Akeno-senpai.

- _Con base a lo que dice ella podría haber iniciado una guerra diciendo que su querida hermana fue mancillada por un ángel caído, ¡que amor entre hermanas tan peligroso!-._

-L-Leviatán-sama, no creo que este entendiendo bien a Kaichou- ella me escuchó y me miró.

-No te había visto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, la torre de Kaichou- hice una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Ahh!, ¡tu eres el que tanto se habla en el inframundo, lograste cancelar el compromiso de Sona-chan y derrotar a aquel ángel caído!- ella acercó bastante su cara a la mía.

-¡S-Si!- me puse un poco nervioso.

 _-No creí que lo que hice fuera tan conocido-._

-¡Eres mas lindo de lo que creí!, ¡te llamaré Tsuna-kyuun!, ¡¿Sona-chan por qué no me dijiste que él es tan lindo?!- ella me abrazó repentinamente frotando su cara contra mi mejilla avergonzándome.

-¡Onee-sama!, ¡por favor suelta a mi siervo!- Kaichou ahora estaba molesta.

-¡Ehh, Sona-chan no seas así con tu Onee-sama!, ¡compártelo al lindo Tsuna-kyuun conmigo!, ¡haría que el haga cosplay conmigo, de seguro lo haría ver más lindo de lo que es!-.

-¡Yo no quiero hacer eso!- fui ignorado por ella.

-¡Nunca lo permitiré!, ¡Tsuna me pertenece y no voy compartirlo con Onee-sama!- Kaichou me alejó de Leviatán-sama abrazándome ella también.

- _¡Kaichou no diga cosas que hacen acelerar mi corazón!-._

-¡Sona-chan es muy egoísta!, ¡podemos tener mucha acción los tres juntos!- ella hizo un puchero adorable pero lo que dijo parece para 18 años o más.

-¡No, ya no puedo soportarlo más!- la paciencia de Kaichou llegó a su límite y salió corriendo llevándome con ella de la mano.

-¡Espera, So-chan!- Leviatán-sama venía detrás de nosotros.

-¡Aléjate de mi!-.

Kaichou termino sacándome de ahí dejando a los demás confundidos con una Leviatan-sama que nos perseguía, la perdimos en muy poco tiempo y terminamos en el patio de la academia que estaba extrañamente vacío.

-Supongo que tienes una hermana demasiado cariñosa- Kaichou se vio bastante irritada por eso.

-Ella siempre ha sido así, a pesar de ser mi Onee-sama ella tiene la mente de una niña pequeña-.

- _Las cosas que dice no parecen de una niña pequeña-._

-Aun así, ¿por que me trajiste hasta aquí?-.

-No podía permitir que estuvieras con ella, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar que haría con mi Tsuna-.

 _-¿Por que me parece que ella ha estado mas apegada a mi desde lo sucedido con Kokabiel?-._

-Dejando de lado a mi Onee-sama, ¿lograste averiguar algo acerca de las intenciones de Mukuro?-.

-No, Chrome tampoco tiene idea acerca de lo que piensa Mukuro-.

-Hmm, de todas maneras ya que aceptaste debes protegerla aunque preferiría que no lo hicieras-.

-Pero ¿por qué el poder de la familia de Mukuro lo quiere la Khaos Brigade?-.

-Como ya lo experimentaste pueden crear poderosas ilusiones que engañan a la mayoría, si un grupo terrorista como ese consigue ese poder podrían realizar espionaje sin limites- Kaichou se veía preocupada al decir eso.

- _Ya veo, ya que Chrome es de esa familia debe tener ese poder por lo que para ellos es mas fácil llevarse a Chrome que a un demonio experimentado como Mukuro-._

-¡Sona-chan!, ¡Tsuna-kyuun!- Leviantan-sama nos encontró por lo que estuvimos corriendo de ella durante el resto del día.

 ** _Al otro dia_**

Genshirou-senpai, Chrome y yo nos estábamos acercando al edificio que es base del grupo Gremory, según nos contó Genshirou-senpai que un siervo hikikomori fue liberado así vamos a verlo.

-¡Oh, ahí están- los encontramos detras del edificio, solo estaban Issei-senpai, Asia-san, Xenovia y Koneko-chan.

-Saji, Tsuna y...¿quien eres tu?- Issei-senpai noto a Chrome quien nos acompañaba.

-Chrome Dokuro- ella se presento.

-Nos enteramos que siervo hikikomori fue liberado, asi que vinimos a echar un vistazo- mientras Genshirou-senpai hablaba vimos que una linda chica rubia estaba siendo perseguida por Koneko-chan con ajo. Ella tiene el cabello rubio platino y ojos de color rojo, ella usa el uniforme de la academia.

-¡Una chica linda rubia!- dijimos al mismo tiempo Genshirou-senpai y yo.

-¡Por favor no dejes que me acerque eso!- la chica se habia escondido detrás de mi espalda aterrada del ajo de Koneko-chan.

-Koneko-chan, no deberías molestar a los demás- regañe a Koneko-chan por haberla molestado a lo que ella se vio feliz porque la defendiera.

- _Aunque es raro que este huyendo de ajo-_.

-Se llama Gasper Vladi, es un vampiro y que no te deje engañar su apariencia de chica, es un chico- Issei-senpai nos dijo la cruel verdad, Genshirou-senpai cayo al piso deprimido mientras que yo...

-Por favor continua Koneko-chan- me aparte del trap permitiendo que Koneko-chan lo siguiera persiguiendo con ajo.

-Oh, asi que los familiares del rey demonio se están divirtiendo aquí, ¿eh?- un extraño sujeto llego que al verlo Issei-senpai se puso tenso.

Tiene una estatura alta de ojos color violeta, su cabello es de color negro salvo la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo y vestía kimono cafe claro.

-Hola akuma-kun o debería decir Sekiryuutei, parece que estas bien-.

-Azazel- al instante el activo su sacred gear, Xenovia se puso en guardia con Durandal, Genshirou-senpai activo su sacred gear, Chrome saco un tridente y Koneko-chan estaba alerta.

 _-¡¿Dijo Azazel?!, ese sujeto según escuche es el gobernador de los ángeles caídos-_ a pesar de que sabia eso mi intuición me decía que el no era una amenaza.

-No importa si me atacan todos juntos no lograran nada, incluso un demonio de clase baja es capaz de ver eso ¿cierto?-.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunto Issei-senpai.

-Solo estoy dando un paseo mientras veo los alrededores, ¿esta el portador de la espada sagrada-demoníaca aquí?-.

-Kiba no esta aquí, y si estas detras de el...-.

 **-¡Boosst!-.**

-Eres tan animado como siempre, asi que el portador de la espada sagrada-demoníaca no esta aqui. Es una lastima- se veia un poco decepcionado, -oye el vampiro de ahi- le hablo al trap que se escondia detras de un arbol.

-Forbidden Balor View es un sacred gear peligroso en manos de alguien que no es capaz de usarlo-.

-Ese debe ser el guante del dragon negro, Absortion Line ¿cierto?- ahora le estaba hablando a Genshirou-senpai, -si estas entrenando debes ser capaz de conectarlo sobre el vampiro para absorber su energia excedente y activar su poder. Así le sera mas fácil entrenar-.

El tiene razón, Kaichou le había dicho que hiciera lo mismo con uno de los sirvientes de Mukuro en el Rating Game.

-Tambien seria mas fácil beber la sangre del Sekiryuutei-.

-Te refieres a mi sangre ¿verdad?-.

-Si el es un vampiro así que debe ser logico, buenos nos vemos...¡cierto ahora que lo recuerdo ¿tu eres el vongola que derroto a Kokabiel, cierto?-.

-Si-.

-También quería encontrarme contigo, ten esto- me arrojo un pequeño objeto brillante.

Lo atrape y vi que era un anillo, era de color negro con partes metalicas, tiene una parte azul extraña en centro.

-¡¿Este es...?!-.

-El anillo del jefe vongola, lo encontré hace bastante tiempo así que creo que te servirá-.

 **El dice la verdad** Giotto confirmo su si era verdadero.

-Ahora me retiro, les dejo el resto a ustedes- el se fue lentamente de aquí, no estoy muy seguro pero parece que solo vino a ayudar no se cuales sean sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¡Espera!, ¿por que te acercaste a mi sin revelar quien eras en realidad?- Issei-senpai lo interrogo.

-Porque es mi pasatiempo- nos miro por encima del hombro antes de irse.

- _Que lo digas como personaje misterioso de manga no implica que entendamos que quieres decir-._

Después de que Azazel me entrego el anillo lo puse en una cadena que cuelga del cuello junto al anillo de Lancia, estaba volviendo a casa junto a Chrome quien seguia en silencio.

-Oye Chrome, hace tiempo tengo curiosidad ¿por que el poder de tu familia es tan fuerte?-.

-¿Eh?, pues...esto- la sorprendí con mi pregunta y se puso nerviosa, supongo que puede parecer que la estoy interrogando.

-¡N-No tienes que r-responderla!, solo sentí curiosidad- creo que es mejor esperar que ella se sienta mas a gusto con mi presencia antes de preguntarle algo.

-¡N-No!, Boss se acepto protegerme...asi que creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es contarle sobre eso-.

- _¡Ahh! parece que la estoy obligando pero pedirle que no diga nada solo hará parecer que no quiero saber acerca de ella, eso dificultara las cosas la próxima vez que lo pregunte-._

-La habilidad de nuestra familia son los 6 caminos de la reencarnación-.

- _Creo que oí acerca de eso en clase pero tenia demasiado sueño ese dia-._

-Nuestros antepasados pasaron la por las 6 formas de reencarnar, sus memorias quedaron guardadas y uno de nuestros antepasados uso un ritual para comprimir esas memorias en el ojo derecho y como un poder hereditario, la familia Phenex creo que tiene algo parecido-.

-Este poder es muy fuerte pero también depende de la persona de quien lo usa, Mukuro-sama nació con un gran talento para usar ese poder por lo que nuestra familia le tiene mucho aprecio-.

-Eso es increíble, entonces tu también debes ser muy fuerte- a pesar de que le hice un cumplido su rostro tomo una expresión triste.

-No, a diferencia de Mukuro-sama yo no tengo tanto talento por lo que mi familia me desprecia, me abandonaron en una terreno abandonado del inframundo y me negaron usar el mismo apellido que ellos- me quede mudo al oír eso, -Mukuro-sama aunque no lo expresa de manera directa se preocupa por mi, cuando me abandonaron a mi suerte el se encargo de darme de manera constante cosas para vivir, me daba comida, me dio una pequeña casa y me visitaba de vez en cuando para enseñarme como manejar mi poder, pero siempre he estado sola sin ningún amigo-.

Estaba muy sorprendido por eso, Mukuro a pesar de que hizo cosas horribles a Lancia se preocupa de verdad por su hermana. Ahora me siento mas enojado con su familia por tratarla así.

-A veces pienso que seria mejor que no hubiera nacido- me quede horrorizado por lo que dijo, -solo he sido un estorbo, mi familia me abandono por no ser útil, Mukuro-sama me ha estado cuidando pero eso solo le genera inconvenientes, a causa de mi inutilidad estoy poniendo en peligro a muchas personas por la Khaos Brigade...Seria mejor que muriera- ella tenia lagrimas bajando por sus ojos al decir eso ultimo.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- la sorprendí con mi grito, -¡nadie debe desear morir, tu familia es quien debería desparecer por despreciarte!, no te conozco lo suficiente pero...¡yo no quiero que mueras!-.

-Boss...-.

-¡Ya se!, Chrome debes venir conmigo a divertirte uno de estos días iremos al karaoke, al cine, al arcade, a un parque de diversiones y muchos otros lugares-.

-Boss, ¿por que?-.

-Porque quiero ser tu amigo Chrome, voy a protegerte y a confrontar a tu familia por lo que hizo. Tu debes vivir Chrome- pude ver que su ojo visible tenia un brillo de esperanza.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si-.

-...Gracias...Boss- por primera vez desde que nos conocimos ella sonrió, no era una sonrisa cualquiera era una sonrisa sincera y llena de felicidad. Me sonroje mucho al ver su sonrisa, se veía muy linda.

-¡Voooiii, ya me aburrí de presenciar su romance!- empuje a Chrome lejos al oír el grito desconocido, en el momento en que la empuje una espada corto parte del suelo donde ella estaba parada.

Vi que la persona que tiene la espada es alta con el cabello muy largo y plateado con un flequillo en la frente, sus ojos son grises, su traje es negro y tiene una expresión molesta. Puedo sentir sus deseos de matar por lo que entre en mi modo hyper.

- **¿Quien eres y por que nos atacas?-** el me ignoro y me ataco con su espada, la pude esquivar y envie un golpe a su rostro que el bloque rápidamente antes de retroceder.

-Eres bueno, pero ¡no servira!- vino hacia a mi con su espada y bloquee su ataque, pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo se entumeció y no me pude mover para evitar su siguiente ataque.

Sin embargo, su ataque fue bloqueado por el tridente de Chrome quien lo volvió a alejar, -¡vooooii!,¡tu eres la chica que quiere el jefe, asi que no te metas si no quieres salir herida!-.

-Squalo, retrocede- dijo un hombre detrás de el, su cara tiene varias cicatrices, sus ojos son rojos, su cabello es negro con forma de punta, usa chaqueta sobre sus hombros, una camisa blanca con corbata y pantalón negro, -esa chica la necesitamos con vida y tu posiblemente la mataras-.

-¡Voooii!, ¡ten un poco mas de fe!-.

-Tu, estas estorbando muere- saco una pistola color negro con una X roja y me disparo una bala con una llama naranja pero bastante amarillenta, a penas pude esquivar ya que recupere la movilidad de mi cuerpo.

 ** _-¡Esas son llamas de la ultima voluntad!-_**.

Me impulse hacia el intentando golpearlo pero el agarro mi muñeca y me pateo enviándome lejos, me volvi a levantar y esquive varios disparos por parte de el y esta vez logre golpearlo en la cara pero el no se inmuto por el golpe. Aprovechando nuestra cercanía me disparo en el pecho perforándolo con su bala.

La sangre salia en gran cantidad de mi pecho, el sujeto de la pistola me iba a volver a disparar pero el suelo destrozo en muchas partes empezando a levitar, vi que Chrome estaba usando el poder de los 6 caminos de la reencarnación.

-No te metas- el le disparo a Chrome quien recibio el disparo de lleno, la ilusion se detuvo y el cuerpo de Chrome estaba lleno de heridas y varias partes de su ropa desgarradas.

-¡Vooooii!, ¡dijiste que no podíamos herirla!- se quejo el sujeto llamado Squalo.

-La necesitamos con vida pero no tiene que estar ilesa, ademas dije que tu la matarías si te dejo her- el no termino de hablar ya que le envie un fuerte golpe al rostro que lo hizo retroceder.

- **¡No vuelvas a lastimar a Chrome!-** senti mucha ira, me acerque a el e intente golpearlo pero el me bloqueo, me ataco con su codo en mi estomago y me disparo otra vez perforando mi pecho una vez mas, caí al suelo saliendo de mi modo hyper.

-¡Boss!- Chrome intento ponerse en pie pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Desaparece basura- me iba a disparar a la cabeza pero el se aparto rápidamente esquivando un disparo con una llama amarilla.

-Veo que han decidido aparecer Varia- vi que el disparo vino de la pistola de Reborn quien estaba frente a Chrome y le apuntaba al hombre de las cicatrices , -ha pasado un tiempo Xanxus-.

-Tch, Reborn- murmuro Xanxus.

-Recomiendo que retires y dejes tranquilo al inutil y a la chica- dijo Reborn sin dejar de apuntar su pistola a Xanxus.

-Hmm retirémonos Squalo, nos llevaremos a la chica en otro momento- Xanxus dio la espalda al resto y se empezó a retirar.

-¡Voooii!, ¡tenemos a la chica al frente ¿por que nos retiramos?!-.

-Enfrentarse a Reborn sin el resto es estúpido, incluso yo reconozco que no puedo con el solo- Xanxus siguió caminando sin detenerse por lo que Squalo a regañadientes lo siguió.

-Te ves patético Dame-tsuna, empezaba a creer que habías mejorado- me miro con decepcion mientras usaba sus llamas del sol para sanarme.

-Cállate, no te preocupes por mi Chrome esta herida- Reborn me ignoro terminando de curarme, una vez termino fue hacia Chrome y la empezó a sanar.

-Reboyama-sensei, ¿que esta haciendo aqui?- es cierto Chrome no sabe nada de la identidad de Reborn.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Reborn y soy el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, aparte de ser el tutor de aquel inútil-.

-Reborn, ¿por que conoces a ese sujeto?- le pregunte.

-El es Xanxus el líder de Varia, ya te había hablado de Varia- el tiene razón, el me dijo que Varia era parte de una grupo terrorista.

-El puede usar las llamas de la ultima voluntad, pero sentí que eran distintas de alguna forma-.

-Esas son las llamas de la ira, las creo el segundo jefe de Vongola- me explico, esas llamas son muy fuertes, -ya que ellos quieren el poder de esta chica tendras que enfrentarte de nuevo a el, aunque debo decirlo estas muy por debajo de Xanxus-.

-Si, por eso quiero pedirte que me entrenes otra vez aunque sea una tortura- los métodos de Reborn son crueles pero muy efectivos, preferiría no hacerlo pero debo superarlo para proteger a Chrome.

-Te iba a obligar de todas maneras, vendrás mañana a las afueras de la ciudad-.

-R-Reborn-san, también quiero que me ayude a ser mas fuerte- le pidió Chrome.

-¡No Chrome!, su forma de entrenar es demasiado sádica requerirás un terapeuta después de eso- recuerdo los días cuando Kaichou escuchaba mis lamentos y me dejaba acostarme en su regazo.

-¿Por que quieres entrenar?- le pregunto Reborn.

-No quiero dejar que Boss lo haga todo...¡también quiero ser de ayuda!- ella hablo con determinación a lo que quede sorprendido.

-Bien lo haré, desde que te vi note que tienes el potencial para usar las llamas de la niebla- Reborn se alejo de Chrome al terminar de curarla permitiendo que ella pueda estar de pie.

-Pero, ¿estas realmente segura?- no quiero que ella se arrepienta después cuando no pueda salir del entrenamiento.

-Si Boss, no quiero ser un estorbo-.

-Ya veo, entonces vamos a esforzarnos juntos- sonreí un poco al decirlo.

 _-No permitiré que se lleven a Chrome-._

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Hoy Gasper-kun decidió venir a clase pero por alguna razón tenia una bolsa de papel cubriendo su rostro, el no tuvo problemas con nuestros compañeros de clase pero se sintió bastante incomodo con la atención que le daban todos, Chrome y yo somos con quienes el se siente mas cómodo a pesar de que lo abandone a su suerte el otro dia, Koneko-chan es la única que es malvada con el ya que lo persiguió todo el día con ajo en sus manos.

Chrome y yo nos encontramos a las afueras de la ciudad con Reborn, el le dijo a Chrome como praticar para manifestar las llamas de la ultima voluntad, cuando el me iba a decir que tengo que hacer le conté acerca del anillo Vongola y el se vio bastante sorprendido al ver el anillo.

-Ya que tienes este anillo tendrás que hacer algo distinto a lo que tenia planeado- el puso una cara pensativa, -ponte el anillo y entra en tu modo hyper-.

-¿Eh?, esta bien- hice lo que me pidió, me puse el anillo en un dedo de mi mano derecha y entre en mi modo hyper.

-Dime, ¿ya encontraste una motivación o un objetivo?- el sacaba una extraña caja mientras hablaba.

- **No, no he podido encontrar ninguna-** Reborn se vio decepcionado con mi respuesta y abrió la caja de la cual salio algo extraño que empezó a envolverme, parecían nubes, - **¡¿que es esto?!-** no sabia lo que era así que use mi Avanzado Punto Zero para congelar las nubes pero ellas se multiplicaban a medida que las congelaba.

-Son llamas de la nube solidificadas, no importa que tanto lo intentes ellas se multiplicaran sin parar- las nubes me terminaron encerrando en una extraña esfera, -no podrás destruirla con tu fuerza física ni con tus llamas, es una de las ultimas invenciones de mi contacto Verde-.

No le hice caso a Reborn, empece a golpear las paredes de la esfera pero eso fue inutil entonces empece a dispersar llamas alrededor. Fue inútil en todo sentido, **-¿que crees que estas haciendo Reborn?-.**

-Esta es tu prueba, Tsuna-.

 **-¿Prueba?-.**

-Debes demostrar que puedes despertar el poder del anillo, el oxigeno en el interior de esa esfera es muy limitado asi que si no te das prisa...morirás-.

-¡Reborn-san, e-eso es muy e-exagerado!- oí que Chrome estaba protestando.

-No te preocupes tu encárgate de practicar este inútil debe afrontar esto solo-.

Empece a golpear en varias direcciones intentando liberarme liberando cada vez mas llamas, pero no lograba hacerle nada a la esfera así que decidí usar todo el poder de mis llamas un golpe pero lo único que logre es un pequeño rasguño.

- ** _La fuerza y el tamaño de_** ** _l_** ** _as llamas de la ultima voluntad depende de la determinación de la persona, ¿tan poca es mi determinación?-_** mi cuerpo cayo al suelo sin poder mantener el modo hyper.

- _¿Que mas quieres de mi?-_ mire el anillo antes de cerrar mis ojos.

-¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!- alguien dijo de la nada, abrí mis ojos y vi a un hombre asustado con cadaveres a su alrededor.

-¡Por favor, ¿que sera de mi hijo?!- suplico el hombre pero fue asesinado sin piedad, despues de eso empece a ver múltiples eventos horribles.

- _¿Que es esto?, esta siendo proyectado en mi mente-._

Los eventos son horribles, mucha gente esta siendo asesinada, una mansión en llamas con gente adentro, gente con traje fusilando a gente inocente y muchas otras atrocidades.

- _¿Que es...?, ¡¿que es esto?!-._

Los pecados de Vongola-.

Varias persona aparecieron a mi aldedor, todas tenian llamas del cielo cubriendo sus ojo como un antifaz.

-Asesinato, venganza, traición, la lista sigue y sigue, esta es la historia de Vongola- uno de ellos hablo.

-Portador del anillo Vongola del cielo, ¿tiene la determinación?- hablo otro.

-la determinación para heredar estos pecados-.

Mas de esos crímenes empezaron a meterse en mi mente, no pude evitar agarrar mi cabeza al ver todo eso y derramar lagrimas involuntarias, puedo oirlo suplicar por sus vidas, el sonido de los disparos, las risas crueles, los gritos de desesperación.

-Estos son los pecados que carga Vongola, no apartes tus ojos de la verdad-.

-¡Acepta la realidad!-.

-Deberías tener la determinación-.

-Tienes que tener la determinación para heredar estos pecados-.

-No...deténganse...¡deténganse!- no podía soportar seguir viendo esto.

-No apartes la mirada, este es el destino de aquellos que heredan el anillo, la razón de tu existencia-.

-¡No puedo hacer cosas tan terribles!-.

-No se puede conseguir poder sin pagar el precio-.

-Si quiere un gran poder, debe tener la determinación para heredar esta gran historia-.

-¿Esta gran historia?, con estas cosas...¿como pueden decir eso?- no puedo aceptar una historia como esta, era lo único que pensaba, -¡no quiero el poder para hacer estas cosas!-.

- _Lo único que quiero es protegerlos a todos, quiero pasar mas tiempo con Chrome, quiero seguir comiendo junto a Koneko-chan, seguir cocinando para Raynare, ver las estupideces de Issei-senpai, quiero vengarme algún día de Reborn...volver a jugar ajedrez con Kaichou aunque pierda y verla sonreír otra vez-._

-¡No quiero este tipo de poder!, si quieren que herede estos actos...yo voy...¡voy a destruir la historia de Vongola!-.

Todos estaban en silencio, los mire y vi que ya no tenían su antifaz, estaban mostrando sus caras de las cuales la única que reconocí es la de Giotto quien esta sentado en una silla.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, aceptamos tu determinación, a partir de ahora eres el Vongola Decimo-.

- _Vongola...Decimo-._

Mis guantes cambiaron de forma, ahora tienen un gran cristal azul en el dorso de la mano que tiene el emblema de Vongola en su interior con palabras talladas alrededor, use mi llamas y volvieron a aparecer las llamas de la pelea con Kokabiel.

- ** _X Gloves version Vongola Ring, no soy bueno dando nombre pero creo que esta bien este-._**

Concentré todas las llamas mi puño y golpee la esfera destruyéndola saliendo de ella sin dejar rastro de que existió, Reborn me miro con una sonrisa mientras que Chrome tiene una mirada un poco preocupada.

-Encontré mi motivación, Reborn- debido a que use toda mi energía me sentí cansado y me quede dormido en el suelo por un par de horas.

Después de despertarme me puse a practicar con las llamas, como la primera vez son muy difíciles de controlar cada vez que intento volar termino chocando contra el piso o contra los arboles, son muy inestables para volar pero para pelear son muy fuertes decidí llamarlas llamas fuertes, mientras el otro tipo de llamas que he usado son mas tranquilas pero no muy fuertes, son apropiadas para volar y maniobrar en el aire, las llame las llamas suaves. Empece a usarlas por separado dependiendo de la situación.

Chrome logro usar las llamas de la niebla para mejorar sus ilusiones a un punto que se me dificulta mucho salir de ellas, al ver como progreso ella se sintió muy feliz de poder ser útil, me siento mas tranquilo al verla mas feliz a diferencia de su silencio triste.

Una vez que anocheció volvimos a casa, Chrome se quedo dormida al instante en su habitación supongo que hizo un gran esfuerzo, yo también estoy muy cansado por lo que estoy intentando dormir pero tengo un pequeño inconveniente que me ha impedido dormir bien en los últimos días, Kaichou viene a dormir todos los días a mi habitación y se aferra a mi como un muñeco de peluche.

-K-Kaichou, ¿p-por que quiere d-dormir conmigo?- todas estas noches siempre me siento nervioso, acaso Kaichou no sabe que los chicos a mi edad podemos malinterpretar las cosas muy fácilmente.

-Tengo una enfermedad, si no duermo con Tsuna voy a morir-.

- _Eso no lo cree nadie-._

-Mañana es la reunión de las facciones, es posible que algo salga mal así que quiero Tsuna relaje mi corazón- ella enterró su cara en mi cabello, -Tsuna, ¿que soy para ti?-.

-¿Eh?- esa pregunta repentina me dejo en blanco.

-Quiero saber lo que soy para ti, quiero saber si soy mas que tu ama-.

-¡E-Esto!...pues...Kaichou para mi es...muy importante, de no ser por Kaichou yo estaría muerto- estaba bastante nervioso por lo que no pensaba bien lo que decía.

-Entonces, ¿solo estas conmigo por que crees que me debes algo?- vi tristeza en sus ojos al decir eso.

-¡N-No!- creo que tengo que decir lo que creo en verdad, -para mi Kaichou es muy importante porque siempre me ha motivado para hacerme mas fuerte, cuando estoy cerca de Kaichou me siento muy nervioso y a veces no se que decir, pero mi sentimiento mas grande es querer protegerla y garantizar la felicidad de Kaichou, si ya Kaichou no esta a mi lado no se que seria de mi vida- estoy muy avergonzado por lo que dije pero es lo que siento.

-Tsuna- mire a Kaichou y vi que tenia un gran rubor en su rostro, -tu eres lo mas importante para mi, yo tampoco se que haría mi Tsuna-.

-K-Kaichou- no sabia que decir.

-Tsuna, ¿podrias llamarme por mi nombre?-.

-¡¿Ehh?!-.

-Quiero que me llames por mi nombre, por lo menos cuando estemos solos-.

-N-No creo que pueda hacerlo tan de repente, pero creo que con un poco mas de tiempo lo haré-.

-Comprendo, pero al menos ¿puedes hacerlo una vez ahora?-.

-Creo, So...So...Sona- tartamudee mucho pero logre decirlo.

-¡Dilo otra vez!- me lo pidió otra vez y oía muy feliz.

-S-Sona-.

-¡Una vez mas!-.

-Es mas caprichosa de lo que creí, Kaichou- desde hace tiempo he notado que a pesar de que parece fría y estricta, ella es casi tan caprichosa como una niña pequeña en ocasiones.

-Lo siento, me emocione al oír a mi Tsuna decir mi nombre- ella tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro, -algún día tienes que llamarme por mi nombre, pero ahora me conformo con esto-.

-Esta bien, Kaichou-.

-Tsuna, por favor...déjame ser un poco más caprichosa-.

Ella se acerco demasiado a mi rostro, sus labios se acercaron demasiado a los mios, cuando estaba a punto del contacto alguien entró de repente a mi habitación.

-¡Ehhh!, ¡no es justo que Kaichou tome ventaja así!- Raynare estaba en la puerta con un puchero en su cara, -¡yo también quiero dormir y besar a Tsuna-kun!-.

Ella se lanzo contra nosotros y se aferro a mi cuerpo.

-¡Raynare, arruinaste un gran momento para mi relacion con Tsuna!- Kaichou se veía muy molesta.

-¡No me importa!, ¡ya no quiero dormir sola si Kaichou planea robar la castidad de Tsuna-kun si no estoy cerca, la castidad de Tsuna-kun me pertenece!-.

 _-¡¿Castidad?!, ¡eres la mas pervertida es esta casa si solo piensas en eso!-._

-Yo también quiero la castidad de Tsuna-kun- no se en que momento lo hizo pero Koneko-chan se había unido a las otras dos.

-¡El me pertenece así que su castidad también es mía!- Kaichou también empezó a gritar cosas pervertidas.

- _¡¿En que momento esto paso a ser una discusión acerca de mi castidad?!-._

-¡Jejejeje, creo que conoceré a mis nietos mas pronto de lo que creí!- pude escuchar la risa de mi madre al otro lado de la pared.

 _-¡¿Por que todo siempre termina así?!-._

 ** _El día siguiente_**

Me encontraba en la reunión de las facciones, Kaichou, Shinra-senpai, Chrome, Raynare y yo estábamos detrás de Leviantan-sama quien ya se había quitado el traje de chica mágica, junto a ella esta sentado un hombre con el cabello largo color rojo carmesí y ojos azules, es el hermano mayor de Rias-senpai Sirzechs Lucifer, incluso parece su versión masculina, en el otro extremo de la mesa esta Azazel que causaba bastante tensión en Raynare, junto a el hay chico de cabello plateado oscuro con una expresión de superioridad, según Kaichou el es el Hakuryuukou. Por ultimo esta el representante de los ángeles Michael, su cabello es largo y rubio, su rostro tiene una expresión amable y compasiva, detrás de el esta su escolta que es curiosamente Irina.

Rebron decidió no involucrarse directamente, antes de que viniera a la reunion me dio ropa que Leon habia creado especialmente para soportar las llamas de Xanxus el cual tengo puesto, son una camisa blanca con una corbata azul, un chaleco azul oscuro y un pantalón gris oscuro.

 _-No importa como lo mires esto es mas que obvio un uniforme escolar-._

-Disculpen- en la sala entro el grupo Gremory excluyendo a Gasper-kun y Koneko-chan.

-Permitanme presentarlos, ella es mi hermana menor y sus siervos, jugaron un papel importante en frustar el ataque de Kokabiel el otro día junto a un siervo de Sitri- hablo Lucifer-sama.

-Buen trabajo, tienen mi agradecimiento- agradeció Michael.

-Fue mi culpa, uno de mis chicos causo muchos problemas- Azazel intento disculparse por las acciones de Kokabiel pero su actitud solo lograba molestar.

-Con esto las tres facciones están reunidas, así que empecemos-.

Rias-senpai hizo un explicación acerca de nuestra participación en el incidente con Kokabiel y Kaichou confirmo la autenticidad del testimonio.

-Después de escuchar a Rias, me gustaría saber que tiene que decir el líder de los ángeles caídos- dijo Lucifer-sama.

-¿Quien se preocupa por mi opinión?, Kokabiel actuó por voluntad propia-.

-¿Estas diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver con esto?- le dijo Michael.

-Solo lo deje vagar libremente, para averiguar cual era su objetivo. Estoy seguro que nunca imagino que llegaría a esta ciudad, es una buena ciudad- las palabras de Azazel solo causa molestia a Issei-senpai.

-No cambies el tema-.

-Como he dicho, le pedí al Hakuryuukou que se encargar de todo y luego condene a Kokabiel a ser congelado para siempre en las profundidades del infierno. El no volverá-.

-La disyuntiva aquí es por que Kokabiel fue tan lejos, era evidente que no estaba feliz contigo- señalo Michael.

-Si, parece que estaba molesto por la ridícula conclusión de la ultima Gran Guerra. Personalmente ya no tengo interés en la guerra-.

-Ya veo, ¿así que hubo malestar entre tus hombres?- dijo Leviantan-sama.

-Escuche que ustedes también la están pasando mal- Azazel evadió la pregunta de Leviatan-sama.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, el propósito de esta reuni- Lucifer-sama fue interrumpido por Azazel.

-Ya basta de esta conversación aburrida, firmemos el tratado de paz. Después de todo, también es lo que ustedes quieren, ¿verdad?- lo que dijo sorprendió un poco a todos, -este enfrentamiento en el que estamos envueltos, no son mas que malas noticias para el mundo, ¿no lo creen?- a pesar de su actitud, Azazel tiene un punto.

-El Gran Rey Demonio y Dios, que eran el centro de la ultima Gran Guerra, ya no están aquí. Debido a ello me gustaría escuchar a ellos dos que no están que no están directamente relacionados con las principales facciones, pero pueden afectar al mundo con su poder, el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou. Me gustaría saber que opinan de esto- se refirió a Issei-senpai y al chico de cabello plateado.

-Por mi esta bien, mientras pueda enfrentarme a personas poderosas- dijo sin vacilar el Hakuryuukou.

-Incluso sin estar en guerra, hay muchos tipo poderosos ahí fuera-.

-Hmm, imagine que dirías eso-.

-Y bien, ¿que hay de ti Sekiryuutei?, ¿que es lo que piensas?-.

 _-Lo mas probable que en algo pervertido-_ pensé con un suspiro.

-Umm...bueno...realmente no puedo responder una pregunta tan complicada de inmediato- dijo Isse-senpai rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno en ese caso dejame que explique, Hyoudou Issei. Si la guerra estalla a causa de nosotros, no seras capaz de hacer el amor con Rias Gremory-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Sin embargo, si declaramos la paz en lo único que tienes que pensar es en sobrevivir y en propagar la especie-.

-¡¿Propagar...la especie?!- dijo Issei-senpai muy emocionado.

 _-Lo sabia-._

-Así es, cada noche tu y Rias Gremory podrían hacer bebes-.

-¡¿Que estas diciendo?!- Rias-senpai esta muy avergonzada.

-Con la paz podrás hacer bebes todos los días, sin ella nadie podrá vivir, ¿y bien? ¿lo comprendes ahora?-.

-¡Voto por la paz!, ¡la paz es lo mejor! ¡quiero hacer el amor con Buchou!- Issei-senpai grito con pasion, pero eso solo empeora mi opinión sobre el.

-Issei-kun, Sirzechs-sama esta en frente de nosotros- Kiba-senpai se lo recordó pero Lucifer-sama solo estaba conteniendo la risa.

-Cielos, eres realmente un pervertido- Rias-senpai suspiro.

-Fufu, por eso adoro la inocencia de mi Tsuna- Kaichou murmuro algo que no escuche bien porque no puede ser lo que escuche.

-¡De todos modos!, ¡solo usare mis poderes por el bien de Buchou y mis amigos!, ¡lo prometo!-.

-Sekiryuutei-dono, mencionaste anteriormente que querias preguntarme algo, ¿cierto?- le dijo Michael.

-¿Realmente recordaste nuestra promesa?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-...¿Por que exiliaron a Asia?- pregunto de la nada con una cara seria un tema muy delicado, -Asia era una devota creyente de Dios, ¿por que fue exiliada?-.

-Después de la muerte de Dios todo lo que quedo fue el sistema. En otras palabras, su protección divina, la benevolencia y los milagros. Actualmente a través de mi, de algún modo es capaz de funcionar de forma limitada, así que tuve que eliminar a todos aquellos que podrian causar un mal funcionamiento- Michael se explico.

-¿Así que fue porque Asia tiene el poder de curar a los demonios y ángeles caídos?-.

-La fe de nuestros seguidores es la fuente de nuestra fuerza, todo lo que pueda corromperlo debe ser eliminado o seria imposible mantener el sistema-.

-Por eso tuvieron que eliminar a quien accidentalmente descubrió la inexistencia de Dios- dijo Xenovia.

-Tienes razón, he causado un gran dolor tanto a ti como a Asia Argento. Lo siento mucho-.

-Por favor no se disculpe Michael-sama, como alguien que fue criada por la iglesia, tenia remordimientos por mi decisión pero estoy muy feliz con mi nueva vida como un demonio. Le doy mis disculpas al pueblo de Dios que esta presente-.

-Yo también, también soy feliz ahora. Encontré a muchas personas importantes para mi- Asia-san se unió a Xenovia.

-Me siento muy agradecido por su gran corazón-.

-Hablando de eso, escuche que una de mis chicas engaño y mato a la chica de allí- Azazel se refirio al incidente con Raynare quien se tenso aun mas.

-¡No hables como si fuera asunto tuyo!, ¡asesino a Asia por respeto hacia ti!- le grito Issei-senpai.

-Las acciones imprudentes de mis subordinados también son mi responsabilidad, aun así, no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediar eso. Esa chica solo era una ingenua que no sabia que hacer por su necesidad de atención-.

- **No hables de Raynare como si fuera algo sin importancia-** me siento bastante enojado por eso.

-Tsuna-kun no es nece-.

- **Se que lo que hizo Raynare estuvo mal, pero no debes hablar mal de alguien que solo quería hacer algo para complacerte, en este momento eres peor que basura Azazel-.**

-Tsuna- Kaichou me dio una mirada de advertencia.

-Boss- Chrome me miro preocupada.

-¿Huh?, no te recomiendo pasarte de listo chico, puede que hayas derrotado a Kokabiel pero estoy seguro que no puedes conmigo-.

- **No me importa, quiero que te disculpes con Raynare-** .

Tsuna-kun-.

-¿Estas dispuesto a enfrentar al gobernador de los ángeles caídos solo para hacer que se disculpe?- pregunto con una sonrisa el Hakuryuukou.

- **Si-** mi respuesta solo hizo crecer la sonrisa de ese chico.

-¡Jajajaja!, tienes una gran voluntad como la de tus antepasados Vongola, esta bien me disculpare- miro a Raynare, -mis mas sinceras disculpas Raynare-.

-¡E-Esta bien Azazel-sama!, como Asia estoy muy feliz como demonio- ella agito sus brazos intentando restarle importancia.

Estaba un poco satisfecho con su disculpa pero Issei-senpai estaba todavía molesto, Rias-senpai puso una mano sobre su brazo para intentar calmarlo. Sin embargo, todo el lugar cambio de manera extraña Kaichou, Shinra-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Raynare y Asia-san dejaron de moverse como si estuvieran congelados. Kiba-senpai, Irina y Xenovia todavía se mueven con sus espadas desenfundadas, el sacred gear de Issei-senpai se activo y no se vio afectado junto a Rias-senpai que esta en contacto con el.

- _¿Que esta sucediendo?-._

-Es posible que ¿alguien haya detenido el tiempo?- Issei-senpai esta un poco confundido.

-Es posible, nosotros no fuimos afectados debido a nuestro inmenso poder- Azazel explico.

-Nosotros por el poder de los dragones, y al parecer ellos están siendo protegidos por el poder las espadas sagradas, pero no se la razón de ellos dos- el Hakuryuukou explico y al final nos vio a Chrome y a mi.

-Boss, es posible ¿que sea por las llamas de la ultima voluntad?- Chrome me susurro.

-Si, es muy probable-.

Entonces se escucho un estruendo en el exterior, mire por la ventana y hay varios sujetos con tunica que estaban disparando rayos contra los alrededores.

-¿Quienes son ellos?- pregunte.

-Son magos- respondió Leviatan-sama.

- _Asi que los magos también son reales, no debería de sorprenderme-._

-Cielos, que falta de modales, atacar a una chica mágica como yo- ella se quejo.

-Pero, ¿que es este poder?- cuestiono Michael.

-Probablemente es la habilidad del chico mitad vampiro, en su estado Balance Breaker- dijo Azazel.

- _¡Maldición a penas lo conocí el otro día y ya alcanzo el Balance Breaker!, aunque no es que haya hecho un entrenamiento especial para alcanzarlo-._

¿Gasper?-.

-El es el único con esta habilidad. Probablemente esta en manos del enemigo- hablo Lucifer-sama.

-Usar a mi siervo como terrorista, no es algo que pasare por alto- Rias-senpai esta bastante molesta.

-Parece que hay alguien capaz de conectar un portal dentro de esta barrera- dijo Lucifer-sama al ver que los guardias externos están siendo hechos desparecer al ser impactados por su poder.

-Por otro lado parece que actualmente somos incapaces de usar nuestra propia magia de teleportacion-.

-Nos tienen arrinconados-.

-Si, no solo han considerado lo oportuno sino que también incluye la manipulación de uno de los miembros de la casa Gremory-.

-No podemos seguir de esta forma, si el poder de Gasper-kun se sigue intensificando de esta forma, inluso nosotros eventualmente caeremos- dijo Licifer-sama.

-¿Incluso Sirzechs-sama?, ¿tan fuerte es?- Issei-senpai pregunto.

-Eso es porque el es una Mutation Piece-.

-¿Mutation Piece?-.

-Una pieza que tiene la capacidad de invocar una amplia variedad de fenómenos. El alfil que Gasper posee es en realidad el equivalente de varias piezas almacenadas en una sola- explico Rias-senpai.

-¡¿Tanto poder tiene?!-.

-Sus capacidades son incalculables, es por eso que fue sellado-.

-En cualquier caso, sino hacemos algo con el mitad vampiro no podremos realizar un contra-ataque- Azazel tiene un punto.

-Onii-sama, todavía hay una torre en el antiguo edificio abandonado que aun no he utilizado- no estoy seguro pero Rias-senpai tiene un plan.

-¿Una torre?, ya veo un enroque- dijo Lucifer-sama, es un movimiento especial de ajedrez para reemplazar al rey, Kaichou lo ha usado en ocasiones en nuestros juegos.

-Pero enviar a Rias sola...- Lucifer-sama estaba dudando.

-Gasper es un miembro de mi familia. Debo tomar responsabilidad y recuperarlo- Rias-senpai esta muy preocupada aunque no lo demuestre.

-Si usamos el poder de Sirzechs-sama podríamos teletransportar a otra persona- propuso Grayfia-san.

-Entonces permitanme ir, yo protegeré a Buchou- Issei-senpai se ofreció.

-Te lo encargo-.

-¡Si!-.

-Es mas fácil destruir a los terroristas o al mitad vampiro, ¿verdad?, si es asi puedo hacerlo si quieres- el Hakuryuukou se ofreció pero no es algo aceptable.

-¡Maldito!- Issei-senpai ya estaba enojado.

-Aprende a comprender la situacion, Vali. Estamos tratando de hacer un pacto de paz, ¿sabes?- Azazel lo regaño.

-No soporto estar sin hacer nada-.

-Entonces, ¿por que no distraes a los enemigos por el momento?, cuando el Hakuryuukou salga van a estar desorientados por un momento-.

-Entendido- Vali desplegó un par de alas azules y salio al exterior, una vez fuera el utilizo su Balance Breaker que le dio una armadura de dragón blanca, es como la vez que Issei-senpai peleo contra Raiser en la boda pero a diferencia de Issei-senpai el la usa como si no fuera una carga, incluso esta acabando con los enemigos muy fácilmente.

-Buchou, recuperaremos a Gasper- Issei-senpai y Rias-senpai estaban listos para irse.

-Oh esperen un momento- Azazel los detuvo, -toma estos, se puede usar como sacrificios- le dio dos brazaletes con una gema.

-¿Sacrificio...¡para alcanzar el Balance Breaker?!- Issei-senpai dedujo que queria decir con sacrificio.

-Son tu ultimo recurso, tu energía se acabara igual de rápido-.

-Entiendo-.

-Dale el otro al mitad vampiro, mantendrá su poder bajo control. Escucha mis palabras chico, has tenido mucha suerte pero no eres mas fuerte que un humano promedio, sino dependes de tu poder morirás. Eres la debilidad de tu sacred gear- fue lo ultimo que le dijo Azazel a lo cual Issei-senpai asintió y se teletransporto fuera de la sala por medio de un circulo mágico con Rias-senpai dejando una torre en el piso.

-Una vez que salven a Gasper-kun, comenzaremos nuestra retirada- Lucifer-sama tiene la torre en su mano mirandola fijamente.

-Sirzechs-sama- le advirtió Grayfia-san.

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna_**

De la nada la sala se destrozo por una explosión que creo una pantalla de humo, pero los lideres de las tres facciones crearon una barrera que protegió a los presentes, una vez que le humo se despejo se vieron Xanxus junto a dos personas extrañas.

Uno de ellos es una persona bastante extraña, una parte de su cabeza esta rapada mientras que la parte que tiene pelo esta teñida de color verde, usa gafas de sol oscuras y su abrigo con piel naranja alrededor de la capucha.

La otra persona tiene una larga túnica oscura con capucha que tiene lineas blancas, su cara a penas es visible pero se puede ver que tiene dos triángulos pintados de color índigo con cabello del mismo color. No se puede decir con exactitud si es hombre o mujer.

-Así que son los Varia, esto se pondrá interesante- comento Azazel.

- **No dejare que se lleven a Chrome-** Tsuna entro en su modo hyper al instante poniéndose frente a Chrome.

-Hmm, Lussuria encárgate de esa basura- Xanxus solo ignoro a Tsuna y se lo encargo al hombre de pelo verde.

-¡Si, el se ve bastante guapo por lo que sera un gusto hacerlo!- Lussuria estaba muy feliz de hacerlo.

-Oye el de complejo de superioridad, nos esta ignorando bastante, tengo entendido que los varia son seis, ¿donde esta el resto?, no me digas que fueron paralizados por la habilidad del mitad vampiro- Azazel siguió molestando a Xanxus pero este solo cerro sus ojos y lo ignoro.

Lussuria se aproximo hacia Tsuna lentamente pero el desapareció de su vista, -¿huh?- antes deque lo notara el fue golpeado por Tsuna en la cara -¡eres mas rápido de lo que se ve, eso me gusta bastante!- Lussuria se lamió los labios mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

 ** _-Este es el sujeto mas raro que he enfrentado-_**.

Lussuri empezó a moverse rápidamente alrededor de Tsuna, parecía que habían varios clones de Lussuria a su alrededor pero Tsuna no se preocupo por eso. Lussuria envió un golpe a Tsuna pero el lo detuvo agarrando su puño y Tsuna envió su propio golpe cubierto por su llamas fuertes que hizo que Lussuria retrocediera adolorido.

Lussuria se molesto un poco y se abalanzo contra Tsuna atacándolo con su rodilla cubierta de metal, pero Tsuna golpeo su rodilla rompiendo el metal y fracturando la rodilla de Lussuria quien cayo al suelo sin poder estar de pie.

- ** _Creo que esta es la pelea mas decepcionante de mi vida-._**

-¡Todavía...todavía puedo- Lussuria hablaba poniéndose de pie pero fue silenciado por un disparo que atravesó su pecho.

-Los varia no necesitan gente débil- Xanxus le había disparado a Lussuria sin dudar, el cayo al suelo posiblemente muerto.

- ** _Le disparo a su compañero sin dudar, es despreciable-._**

-Oye, ese es el anillo Vongola ¿cierto?- Xanxus había notado el anillo en la mano de Tsuna, -voy a matarte y lo te lo quitare-.

- **No tengo pensado morir-.**

-Mammon, encárgate de la chica- le ordeno al encapuchado quien asintió empezando a acercarse a Chrome.

- **Alejate de Chrome-** Tsuna le advirtio pero Xanxus desenfundo sus pistolas y disparo de ellas llamas que lo hicieron volar hacia Tsuna.

Tsuna solo pudo alejarse de Xanxus en el aire, empezando una confrontación entre ellos.

-Ahora ven conmigo para no tener que molestarme obligarte- Mammon se dirigió hacia Chrome, pero ella saco su tridente y lo giro enterrándolo en el piso causando partes de la tierra empezaran a levitar, -así que este es el poder de los Rokudo es impresionante, pero si usas trucos tan obvios no obtendrás nada de dinero de mi- Mammon uso los pedazos de tierra flotantes para llegar a Chrome.

- _¿Que tiene que ver el dinero?-_ Chrome no pudo evitar pensar eso.

Mammon una vez se acerco a Chrome expulso tentáculos de su capucha que atraparon la cara de Chrome empezando a ahorcarla, la ilusion se deshizo, -muy debil ni siquiera puede hacer una exhibición-.

-¿A quien le estas hablando?- Chrome estaba detrás de Mammon quien estaba usando sus tentáculos contra una parte de los escombros de la explosión de antes, -estoy aquí-.

-Supongo que eres un oponente digno de mi poder- Mammon solto los escombros, -sal Fantasma- una serpiente salio de su tunica y se ubico en la cabeza de Mammon. Mordió su cola y se convitio en una aureola que le permitio a Mammon empezar a flotar en el aire.

Chrome se acerco a Mammon usando su tridente para atacarla, realizo multiples a ataques hacia Mammon pero Mammon la esquivo fácilmente, -hmm, valiente ataque- pero sin que lo notara múltiples serpientes se habían aferrado a su cuerpo, -¿estas serpientes no son ilusiones?-.

Mammon se mantuvo estoica ante las serpientes antes de expulsarlas a todas de cuerpo, Chrome giro su tirdente y lo golpeo contra el suelo creando cráteres que crearon pilares de fuego que atrapo a Mammon.

-Ciertamente tus ilusiones son de primera clase, tan buenas que si crees que los pilares de fuego son reales por tan solo un momento, seras seriamente quemado. Por lo tanto el punto débil es también...¡la ilusión!- los pilares de fuego se congelaron creando un ambiente frio en todo el lugar.

-Una ilusión es básicamente solo controlar la parte del cerebro que administra los cinco sentidos, mientras la habilidad del hechicero se incrementa, mas fuerte se vuelve su control sobre la victima. Las chances de caer se elevan y así sera mas realista y para el hechicero que sus ilusiones sean retornadas con ilusiones, significa que han perdido el control de sus sentidos- las piernas de Chrome se empezaban a congelar ascendiendo por su cuerpo.

-¡Kyya!-Mammon uso su poder para hacer levitar a Chrome arrojándola contra el piso destruyendo el hielo en su cuerpo.

-Ahora te llevare conmigo- Mammon se empezó a acercar a Chrome pero ella se levanto rapidamente y golpeo su tridente contra el suelo rompiendo parte de suelo que extendió hasta Mammon que recibió el impacto enviándolo hacia atras.

-¡Mgya!- Mammon gimio por el impacto.

-No...voy a ir contigo...me quedare aqui, ¡quiero quedarme al lado de Boss!- las llamas de la niebla estaban siendo irradiadas del cuerpo de Chrome.

-Que niña tan molesta- Mammon se puso de pie y genero una ventisca que congelo completamente el cuerpo de Chrome. Mammon se relajo al ver que la tenia sometida pero del suelo salio un gran planta con flores que se envolvió en su cuerpo, -¿flores de loto?, ¡mgya, que...fuerza...estoy sufriendo!- la planta empezó a apretar el cuerpo de Mammon con gran fuerza.

El cuerpo de Chrome se descongelo, Mammon al verla libre se libero de la planta destrozándola en varias partes y voló hacia Chrome creando varios clones de su cuerpo. Chrome uso su tridente para destruir a todos los clones pero el Mammon original no estaba entre ellos, Mammon uso su poder para distorsionar la dimensión pero Chrome se quedo de pie y creo multiples pilares de fuego en la dimensión distorsionada.

Mammon congelo una vez mas los pilares de fuego, volvió a clonarse pero esta vez en clones diminutos y volo hacia Chrome quien giraba su tridente para destruirlos.

-Te tengo- Mammon habia logrado esquivar el tridente de Chrome y expandio su tunica envolviendo a Chrome en ella, pero al instante fue destruida flores de loto que Chrome creo sin dejar rastro de Mammon.

-¡No creas que me derrotaste!- Mammon reconstruyo su cuerpo, -no te creas tanto, aun tengo que mostrar el alcance total de mis poderes para llevart- Mammon no termino de hablar porque la aureola de serpiente empezó a ahorcarlo, -¡mgya, detente fantasma!-.

-No iré a ningún lado, me quedare con boss- se abrio un agujero en la dimension distorsionada y Mammon cayo en ese agujero. Mammon al caer por el agujero causo que la dimension volviera a la normalidad mostrando a un Mammon inconsciente.

-Al fin...logre hacer algo util- Chrome estaba cansada.

-Buen trabajo- Azazel quien estaba jugando cartas junto a los otros lideres. Kiba, Xenovia e Irina habian ido a pelear con los magos.

- _¿Como alguien puede estar tan relajado?-._

Onii-sama, por favor cuide de Gasper- Rias habia vuelto junto a Issei, Gasper y Koneko. Ellos también empezaron a enfrentar a los magos. Gasper vio como os enfrentaban y se sintio impotente al verlos esforzarse.

-Por mi culpa...¡Rias-buchou, Issei-senpai!- los mencionados miraron a Gasper, -yo, quiero ser un hombre como tu senpai, quiero estar a la altura de las expectativas de Buchou por eso...¡tambien peleare por el bien de mis amigos!- Gasper rompió el brazalete de su brazo.

-¡No lo hagas, Onii-sama deten a Gasper, Onii-sama!- Rias le grito a Sirzechs quien solo miraba a Gasper.

-Porque yo...¡tambien soy un hombre!- los ojos de Gasper brillaron y su cuerpo desprendio un gran brillo, el habia dejado que las personas paralizadas se pudieran mover, al instante Serafall fue a abrazar a su hemana.

El portal de los magos se deshizo por lo que estan a salvo temporalmente, Gasper perdio la fuerza para estar de pie y fue atrapado por Asia.

-Ushishishi, parece que el jefe esta ocupado- un sujeto con el cabello rubio que le cubre los ojos, tiene una tiara sobre su cabeza, lleva botas blancas, pantalon negro, una chaqueta negra y una camiseta a rayas.

-Es el jefe después de todo Bel, es tan impresionante- dijo un hombre alto y corpulento con el cabello negro en punta y patillas en forma de rayo.

-¡Voooii!, ¡dejen de contemplar el paisaje, Levi deja de tener hemorragias nasales por el jefe y vamos a acabar con ellos!- Squalo hablo.

-¿Quienes son ellos?- pregunto Tsubaki.

-Son los Varia, ellos son lo que quieren a esta chica- les dijo Azazel señalando a Chrome quien a penas se podia poner de pie.

-Ya veo, pero ahora Tsuna esta ocupado- Sona miro al cielo y vio como su sirviente se enfrentaba a Xanxus en el aire, -tendremos que manejar esto nosotras, Tsubaki, Raynare-.

-Si, Kaichou- las otras se le unieron frente a los Varia.

-Ushishishi, un grupo de mujeres no podrán contra un príncipe como yo- Bel lanzo varios cuchillo que ellas esquivaron obligando a separarse.

 ** _Tsubaki_**

Levi se aproximo hacia Tsubaki y la ataco con un paraguas rodeado de electricidad, Tsubaki estuvo esquivando sus ataques hasta que pudo alejarse y saco su naginata, -no me importa si eres una mujer, por el jefe matare a quien sea-.

-Eso nadie te lo pregunto- Tsubaki se dirigio hacia Levi balanceando su naginata haciendo un corte vertical que el logro esquivar, Levi uso su paraguas para golpear a Tsubaki por el costado enviando un gran choque electrico en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Arrghh!- ella se alejo de Levi rápidamente pero el desplegó en el aire múltiples paraguas que estaban llenos de electricidad y dispararon grandes rayos hacia Tsubaki. Ella a penas pudo esquivarlos ya qu dispararon a un solo punto.

- _Ese ataque tiene demasiada potencia, si me llega a impactar con eso se acabo todo-._

Tsubaki estaba en duda ya que la electricidad de sus paraguas es un problema pero Levi no le dio tiempo de pensar, el se dirigió hacia ella e intento impactarla con su paraguas pero ella uso su naginata para cortalo. Levi saco otro de sus paraguas para bloquear el los ataques de la naginata de Tsubaki que lo atacaba sin parar evitando que el usara su electricidad detruyendo varios paraguas en el proceso.

- _Ella esta destruyendo muchos mis paraguas, tengo que usar ese ataque y acabar con ella-._

Levi logro salvar el paraguas que tiene actualmente y golpeo a Tsubaki en la pierna haciendola gemir de dolor, el se aprovecho y se alejo de ella dispersando sus paraguas en el aire, -¡desparece!-.

Tsubaki al ver la electricidad en conjunto venir hacia ella no se preocupo, ella uso su sacred gear creando un gran espejo que recibió toda la electricidad y se la envió de vuelta a Levi quien la recibió de lleno, el no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayo inconsciente.

-Ahhh, debo ayudar al resto- ella a pesar de estar cansada se dirigió a ayudar.

 ** _Sona_**

Sona estaba lidiando con los cuchillos de Bel que eran bastante molestos, Bel arrojo sus cuchillo al aire que se ubicaron en circulo alrededor de Sona, ella al verlos acercarse uso su magia para crear una barrera hecha de agua que redujo la velocidad de los cuchillos cayendo al suelo.

- _Para que el maneje los cuchillos de esa forma debe de usar algún tipo de magia de viento-._

Sona creo un par de lobos hechos de agua que se aproximaron a Bel quien lanzo cuchillos con llamas la ultima voluntad de la tormenta, al impactar con los lobos fueron destruidos.

-Ushishishi, mis llamas de príncipe no tienen rival, si no fuera que tenia que cuidar de esos idiotas paralizados por el tiempo habría asesinado a ese plebeyo- Bel miro hacia al cielo como Tsuna evadía los disparos de Xanxus.

-Eso no era necesario que lo dijera pero parece que quiere explicar algún tipo de ausencia- murmuro Sona, ella creo mas animales hechos de agua que se dirigieron hacia Bel que uso sus cuchillos para destruirlos pero no logro ver que Sona había concentrado su magia de agua en una bola que disparo hacia el escondida entre los animales, la bola impacto a Bel quien estuvo aturdido un momento antes de volver a sonreír.

El arrojo sus cuchillos hacia Sona quien intento esquivar los cuchillos pero ellos lograron cortas en varias partes de sus brazos y piernas, -tch, sus cuchillos son muy rápidos-.

Sona intento avanzar pero los cuchillos de Bel volaron hacia ella, creo una pared de agua frente a ella pero los cuchillo cambiaron su dirección evitando la pared de agua atacando por los lados de Sona. Sona a penas pudo evadirlos pero uno de ellos logro enterrarse su brazo, ella saco el cuchillo de su brazo y noto algo en el cuchillo, también noto que en su ropa había un hilo.

- _¿Hilos?, ya veo no esta usando magia del todo, usa el viento para el avance de los cuchillos y los hilos se encargan de que los cuchillos sean redirigidos para lograr impactar-._

Ushishi, es hora de terminar esto- saco varios cuchillos listo para lanzarlos, sin embargo Sona creó multiples animales de agua que se dirigieron hacia él. Bel arrojo sus cuchillos que cambiaron su dirección hacia Sona después de destruir sus animales pero unas águilas que creó Sona cortaron los hilos de los cuchillos causando que impactaran contra el piso.

A Bel no le gustó esto, Sona creo mas de sus animales que se aproximaron a él, ya que el sabía de las águilas de agua las destruyó después de acabar con los animales que lo atacaban de frente.

-Ushishi, debo felicitarte por hacer eso pero como soy de la realeza no podras vencerme- Bel estaba lleno de orgullo por lo que no notó que una anaconda que se habia envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo, -¿que es esto?-.

-Estabas tan concentrado en los animales que venían de frente que no notaste al animal que usó otro camino- Sona le explicó mientras la anaconda apretaba su agarre sobre Bel.

-Yo...soy...un príncipe, ¡no puedo perder!- Bel empezó a intentar liberarse de la anaconda pero una gran bola de agua lo impacto en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

-Eso a nadie le importa- ella confirmo el estado de Bel antes de empezar a retirarse, -ayudare a mi querida rival con su oponente-.

 ** _Raynare_**

Raynare estaba pasando un muy mal rato con Squalo, el es alguien muy formidable en su uso de la espada. Raynare usaba su lanza de luz para bloquear sus ataques salvajes y repetitivos de el. Logro alejarse de el y le arrojo su lanza que el destruyo con facilidad.

-¡Voooiii!, ¡mientras uses esas patéticas lanzas contra mi no lograras nada, puede que sean utiles contra demonios como nosotros pero si no puedes impactarme no sirve de nada!- Squalo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Raynare.

-Entonces no usare lanzas- ella creo con su mano una espada de luz y bloqueo el ataque de Squalo quien se sorprendió un poco por la espada, -tuve que practicar mucho para imitar esta espada de Kokabiel pero lo logre en poco tiempo-.

-Es bastante sorprendente pero...- Squalo se separo de Raynare y empezó a atacarla de manera constante desde varios ángulos para finalmente poder hacer un gran corte en su brazo, -¡si no tienes una técnica de espada no te sirve de nada hacer ese truco!-.

 _-El tiene razón, supongo que después de esto debo pedirle a Kiba-san que enseñe-._

Ella se dirigió hacia Squalo y lo ataco con su espada de luz pero este la bloqueo y la aparto rápidamente, uso su espada contra ella pero fue bloqueado. Squalo sonrió antes esto ya que de su espada salieron dos fragmentos disparados que crearon una explosión de la cual el se alejo rápidamente pero afecto a Raynare.

Ella estaba bastante lastimada por la explosión, su ropa se había desgarrado en varias partes, salia sangre de sus brazos, ella intento ponerse de pie pero cayo al suelo. Squalo se acerco para darle el golpe de gracia pero un ataque repentino lo hizo alejarse de Raynare.

-Veo que la tienes difícil- Tsubaki se puso al lado de Raynare con su naginata apuntando a Squalo.

-Tsubaki-san, gracias por venir-.

-No solo ella vino a ayudarte- Sona también hizo aparición, -este sujeto tiene explosivos escondidos en el interior de su espada, hay que tener cuidado con el-.

-¡Voooiii!, ¡supongo que esos inútiles fueron derrotados miserablemente, si tan solo aquel sujeto de las tonfas no hubiera destruido a Gola Mosca esto seria mas fácil!-.

-¿De que esta hablando este sujeto?- Raynare murmuro al ver a Squalo hablando solo.

Tsubaki ataco a Squalo con su naginata repetidamente haciendo que Squalo aumentara su sonrisa por el combate. Raynare se recupero un poco de la explosión y ataco con una espada de luz a Squalo por la espalda haciéndole un gran corte en su espalda a lo que se enfureció apartando a Tsubaki con los explosivos de su espada para poder encarar a Raynare pero el fue detenido por un león hecho de agua enviado por Sona, el se libro de león con una respiración pesada.

Squalo decidió atacar Sona quien creo un circulo mágico defensivo para detenerlo mientras Tsubaki intento atacarlo por la espalda pero la mano de Squalo se doblo por encima de su brazo usando su espada atravesar el hombro de Tsubaki.

-¡¿Una mano artificial?!- Sona estaba sorprendida por la mano de Squalo.

Squalo iba acabar con Tsubaki pero Raynare arrojo una lanza de luz que logro cortar un poco la mejilla de Squalo quien había visto la lanza aproximarse esquivándola al ultimo momento, el iba a dirigirse hacia Raynare pero un toro de agua lo embistió haciendo que el cayera al piso. Squalo se levanto y elimino al toro para dirigirse otra vez hacia Sona quien uso su circulo mágico para defenderse de sus ataques pero los ataques que provienen del peliblanco estaban debilitando su circulo mágico y cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el circulo mágico, Raynare uso su espada de luz para cortar la mano artificial de Squalo que poseía la espada.

Squalo sin tener su mano artificial no pudo evitar que Raynare atravesara su pecho con la espada de luz,el expulso mucha sangre de su boca antes de perder el conocimiento a causa de la gran efectividad que tiene la espada de luz en los demonios.

-Tsubaki-san, ¿estas bien?- Raynare se acerco a Tsubaki quien cubría su herida con la mano.

-Si, estoy bien-.

-Con el ya es el ultimo, ahora todo depende de Tsuna- Sona miro al cielo donde estaban Tsuna y Xanxus.

- _Espero que no salga demasiado herido-._

 ** _Tsuna_**

Los disparos de Xanxus eran muy constantes y mantenían la distancia con Tsuna, pero el logro acercarse lo suficiente a Xanxus y lo golpeo en el rostro enviándolo hacia atras. Xanxus miro a Tsuna con desprecio, uso sus pistolas para impulsarse hacia Tsuna quien intento golpearlo pero Xanxus evadio su ataque y uso su codo para golpear a Tsuna.

-Tu fuerza aumento, pero sigues siendo basura- el apunto sus dos pistolas hacia Tsuna las cuales brillaban un poco acumulando llamas, -Scoppio d'ira-.

Una gran cantidad de llamas salieron disparadas de sus pistolas como ráfagas de gran densidad que se fundieron entre ella dirigiéndose hacia Tsuna, el no pudo evitar el ataque y lo recibió totalmente enviándolo devuelta al suelo. El ataque había creado un gran cráter del cual Tsuna salio respirando con dificultad, con el chaleco de su traje destruido.

Tsuna miro hacia arriba pero Xanxus estaba rodeándolo en el aire, -Bocciolo di fiamma- empezó a disparar con una de sus pistolas sin parar mientras lo rodeaba. Tsuna recibió todos los disparos pero el volo fuera del lugar acercándose a Xanxus enviando un golpe que el bloqueo con su pistola pero Tsuna le envio una patada a la mandíbula.

Tsuna concentro las llamas fuertes en su puño y lo enterró en el estomago de Xanxus causando que el escupiera sangre, Tsuna empezó a enviar múltiples golpes al rostro de Xanxus y uso una gran cantidad de llamas fuertes en su ultimo golpe enviando a Xanxus al suelo.

-¡¿Como te atreves a hacerme eso basura?!, ¡voy a matarte y despues de que esa chica pierda su utilidad tambien la voy a matar!- Xanxus estaba muy enojado volviendo a concentrar llamas en sus pistolas.

Tsuna al ver que Xanxus iba a volver a hacer un gran ataque junto sus manos con las llamas destellando, los ojos de Xanxus se expandieron al ver la técnica de Tsuna parecía que estaba viendo a un fantasma pero su mirada al instante se volvió una expresión furiosa, -la técnica de ese maldito viejo, ¡no te dejare usarla, Martello di fiamma!- disparon un gran cumulo de llamas que se dirigió hacia Tsuna.

- **Avanzado punto zero: Revisado-** el ataque de Xanxus impacto a Tsuna creando una explosión que creo una pequeña pantalla de humo, una vez que se despejo Tsuna estaba en perfectas condiciones sin ningún daño pero la llama de su frente de se había hecho mas grande.

-Su llama se hizo mas grande pero no es el avanzado punto zero del viejo- Xanxus puso una sonrisa, -me diste un buen susto basura, pero ese no es el verdadero avanzado punto zero- le apunto con sus pistolas pero Tsuna ya no estaba en esa dirección, Tsuna se había ubicado detrás de Xanxus quien logro ver a Tsuna por encima del hombro pero no logro evitar un golpe de Tsuna que impacto su cara.

Xanxus se recupero del golpe y volteo a mirar a Tsuna con mas ira que nunca, las cicatrices de su rostro se habían expandido por su cara sorprendiendo a Tsuna, Xanxus se impulso con las llamas de sus pistolas hacia Tsuna quien también uso sus guantes para impulsarse hacia Xanxus pero al momento de la colisión Tsuna enterró su puño en la cara de Xanxus que lo hizo estrellarse contra la academia creando un agujero bastante grande en la pared. Xanxus salio del agujero respirando con dificultad, miro en los alrededores y se dio cuenta que sus subordinados habían sido derrotados.

-Todos son unos inútiles, no puedo creer que no pudieran con esa escoria-.

 **-Hablar así de las personas que te ayudan, realmente eres despreciable-** Tsuna se acerco a Xanxus dispuesto a acabar con todo, pero Xanxus no estaba dispuesto a perder por lo que el concentro las llamas en sus pistolas para atacar.

-¡Entonces héroe patético, ¿por que no salvas esa escoria?!, ¡Scoppio d'ira!- Xanxus disparo su ataque en otra dirección, Tsuna vio hacia donde disparo y sus ojos se expandieron al ver que disparo en la dirección donde estaba Sona y Raynare. Tsuna voló rápidamente hacia ellas y se puso frente ellas recibiendo el disparo de Xanxus.

-¡Tsuna/Tsuna-kun!- ellas gritaron al ver a Tsuna frente a ellas con sangre en varias partes de su cuerpo.

- **¿Están bien?-.**

-¡¿Que estas diciendo Tsuna-kun?!, ¡deberías preocuparte mas por ti!- Raynare estaba muy preocupada al ver las heridas de Tsuna.

-¡No salimos lastimadas, pero ya no sigas con esto Tsuna!, ¡terminaras muerto!- Sona temía perder a su siervo.

- **Jeje, es raro que digas algo así Kaichou, deberías darme reproches por no haber ganado todavía-** Sona se sorprendio bastante por la respuesta de Tsuna, - **prometí que te haría sonreír mucho así que no pongas esa cara-** Tsuna volteo su mirada hacia Xanxus con enojo.

-¡Esta bien!, ¡acaba con ese sujeto rápido y ya no hagas que me preocupe!- Tsuna asintió y fue volando hacia Xanxus.

-¡¿Por que sigues con vida, basura?!- Xanxus estaba muy molesto, -¡es estúpido molestarse en salvar a gente inutil sin valor!-.

- **Esa es tu forma de verlo pero yo lo veo de otra forma, para mi ellos son lo mas valioso de mi vida y seria capaz de abandonar cualquier cosa por ellos, proteger a mis amigos es mi motivación. Si tengo que ver a mis amigos morir no seria capaz de remediarlo, sin importar cuantas veces tenga que morir-** Las llamas de Tsuna eran expulsadas con violencia mientras volaba hacia Xanxus.

Xanxus empezó a dispara a Tsuna sin parar pero el logro evitar todos los disparos, al ver que Tsuna se acerco mucho el se elevo en el aire y apunto sus pistolas a Tsuna concentrando sus llamas, -¡Colpo d'Addio!- Xanxus concentro todas sus llamas en este ataque que impacto a Tsuna, pero Tsuna habia usado su avanzado punto zero con el ataque de Xanxus causando que la llama de su frente se hiciera mas grande.

Tsuna volo hacia Xanxus quien intento disparar una de sus pistolas pero Tsuna le envió un golpe con sus llamas fuertes destruyendo la pistola, agarro a Xanxus de su mano y golpeo su rostro enviándolo una vez mas al suelo y aterrizo cerca de Xanxus.

-¡No voy a perder antes escoria como tu!- Xanxus abandono su otra pistola y fue a atacar a Tsuna con sus manos llenas de llamas de la ira, Tsuna agarro ambas manos de Xanxus con la llama de su frente destellando.

- **Avanzado punto zero: Primera Edición-** el congelo las manos de Xanxus dejándolo horrorizado, Xanxus se aparto de Tsuna mirando sus manos congeladas.

-Ese maldito viejo...¡no voy a volver a pasar por eso!- Xanxus empezó a golpear el hielo de manera desesperada.

- ** _Ya es hora de acabar con esto-_** el acerco sus manos a Xanxus y empezó a congelar el resto de su cuerpo, Xanxus giraba su cabeza de manera desesperada la ver el hielo terminar su trabajo.

-¡NO OTRA VEZ!- el hielo congelo su rostro inmortalizando su expresión asustada.

Tsuna salio de su modo hyper y el cansancio empezó a invadir su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer al piso, pero Chrome lo impidió.

-Estoy feliz de que este bien Boss- Chrome derramo una pequeña lagrima por su ojo.

-No te preocupes Chrome, pero todavia hay muchos magos en el alrededor así que no podemos cantar victoria- Chrome asintió a las palabras de Tsuna una vez que vio que el problema no había terminado, pero Tsuna no pudo mantenerse consciente y cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Chrome, parecia que estaba muerto pero el solo estaba profundamente dormido.

 ** _Punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Después de que termine inconsciente el conflicto dependió del resto, se descubrió que Vali era un traidor y tuvo una gran pelea con Issei-senpai la cual quedo inconclusa por la interrupción de Bikou el descendiente de Son Goku, la academia fue restaurada por los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios ya que si no lo hubieran hecho Kaichou los habría obligado de todas maneras. Mientras que los Varia fueron puestos en un encarcelamiento aunque no creo que era necesario con Xanxus ya que el estaba inmortalizado en hielo pero ellos los demonios lo pusieron junto al resto de Varia, pero el único que logro evitar su encarcelamiento fue Mammon así que es posible que lo volvamos a ver, Azazel se convirtió en maestro de la academia y en el asesor del club de ocultismo, aunque si no era el seria Leviatan-sama y no creo que seria buena idea, según Kaichou ella intento violarme un par de veces cuando estaba inconsciente pero Kaichou y el resto la detenian.

Tuve la revelación de que Reborn también se había convertido en asesor del consejo estudiantil reemplazando al anterior asesor que sospechosamente desapareció el día anterior a que Reborn se convirtiera el nuevo asesor y se presento ante el consejo estudiantil como mi tutor, Kaichou decidió que todos en el consejo debemos entrenar con el, ya que los Varia no son mas una amenaza, Chrome volvió al inframundo eso realmente me entristece ya que se fue antes de que yo despertara de mi inconsciencia quería al menos despedirme de ella.

Actualmente estaba en una zona de la academia en la que no ha había nadie, en mi escritorio había aparecido una nota para reunirme con alguien en secreto, mire en los alrededores pero no había nadie cerca.

-Kufufu, nos volvemos a encontrar Tsunayoshi- al escuchar esa voz no pude evitar sentir escalofríos ya que era inconfundible.

-Rokudo Mukuro- ante mi se presento el hombre que me encargo a su hermana, -¿que quieres?-.

-No tienes que ser tan hostil, solo vengo a agradecerte por haber protegido a mi querida Chrome-.

-Eso no es necesario, protegí a Chrome porque quería hacerlo-.

-Recuerdo que prometí un favor, ¿no te interesa?-.

-No quiero ningún favor de tu parte-.

-Soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas,así que tendré en cuenta que te debo un favor hasta que los quieras-.

-Esta bien,...oye ¿como esta Chrome?-.

-Ella ha estado bien, después de lo sucedido ella tiene una mejor autoestima y se ve mas feliz que de costumbre, ya no piensa tanto en lo sucedido con nuestra familia, pero ella se fue un par de días después diciendo que iba a un lugar donde seria mas feliz- supongo que Chrome le contó que yo ya se acerca de su condición, -ella no para de hablar acerca de su lindo Boss-.

-E-Ese detalle no era necesario- me sentí bastante apenado por oír eso, -me alegro de oír que ella esta bien-.

-Tome la decisión correcta la enviarla contigo- eso me dio bastante curiosidad, -supongo que en algún momento te preguntaste por que quería que tu la protegieras, es debido a que eras la única persona que estaba seguro que ayudaría a Chrome con sus conflictos internos y la mantendrías a salvo, así que te lo agradezco-.

-Esta bien,...supongo que podemos llevarnos mej- intente sugerir una mejor relación pero Mukuro ya había desaparecido.

- _¡En definitiva es imposible que me lleve mejor con el!-._

-Tsuna, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?- Kaichou había aparecido detrás de mi.

-Kaichou, no es nada solo quería estar un poco a solas-.

-Ya veo, vamos a la sala del consejo tenemos cosas que hacer- asentí a lo que dijo pero el recuerdo de como ella estuvo a punto de recibir el ataque de Xanxus cruzo mi mente.

-¿Tsuna?-.

-Kaichou, voy a protegerte de cualquier cosa sin importar cual sea la amenaza voy asegurarme de que estés bien y garantizar tu felicidad- le dije con determinación en mis palabras.

-¡¿Q-Que e-estas diciendo de repente?!- el rostro de Kaichou tenia una gran sonrojo y una expresión nerviosa.

-Es mi motivación, quiero protegerte Kaichou y al resto por el resto de mi vida-.

-Y-Ya veo, de todas maneras eso lo puedes lograr con entrenamiento, lo que necesitas es un objetivo ademas de protegernos-.

-Eso también lo encontré- Kaichou estaba un poco sorprendida por mi respuesta, -cuando conseguí acceder al poder de este anillo encontré a los jefes anteriores de la familia Vongola, ellos querían que heredara la historia corrupta de Vongola pero me negué, después de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta que era mas un pedido de ayuda para que los liberara de su historia. Por lo que decidí que una vez que me convierta en un demonio de clase alta reconstruiré a los Vongola y me encargare de destruir su historia creando una nueva historia que les de un descanso-.

Kaichou estaba sin palabras por mi objetivo pero puso una sonrisa en su rostro, -es un buen objetivo Tsuna, me alegrara verlo cumplido-.

-Gracias Kaichou, voy a esforzarme mucho en ello y quiero que Kaichou también logre crear la academia para el Rating Game, por lo que quiero que nunca nos separemos y cumplamos nuestros sueños juntos- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que estas diciendo?, yo jamas me voy a separar de mi Tsuna- ella me abrazo fuertemente causando que me sonrojara, -sabes, la noche anterior a la reunión nos interrumpieron pero ahora no hay nadie-.

-¿A que te refieres Kai- Kaichou me interrumpió a causa de que ella me estaba besando, intente apartarme pero ella uso su mano para mantenerme donde estaba, mi cara la podía sentir mas roja que nunca y podía sentir que me iba a volver a desmayar al igual que la otra vez, ella separo nuestros labios y me miro con una sonrisa.

-No puedo resistir estar contigo sin tener la necesidad de besarte- ella se separo de mi y empezó a caminar hacia la academia.

-¡¿Q-Que significa eso, Kaichou?!- ella me miro y puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Es un secreto- me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Solo me quede ahí parado sin saber que hacer con su respuesta y puse una mano sobre mi pecho sintiendo como mi corazón latía como loco.

- _¡¿Por que Kaichou siempre tiene que ser tan hermosa?!, ¡maldición ya no puedo poner excusas a mis sentimientos! pero aun así, ¿por que ella entre todas las personas?...-._

-¡¿POR QUE ME TUVE QUE ENAMORAR DE KAICHOU?!- no pude evitar gritar eso.

 ** _Momentos después_**

Después un rato estaba dirigiéndome a la sala del consejo estudiantil, estuve un buen tiempo intentando pensar acerca de mi recién descubierto enamoramiento, no ya estaba enamorado de ella solo que no había querido aceptarlo hasta ahora pero ahora ya no se que hacer con respecto a ello y tampoco se si ella siente lo mismo por mi, a diferencia del resto ella solo me ha besado a mi pero no debería creer que ella tiene sentimientos por mi solo por eso.

-¡ _¿Por que tiene que ser tan complicado?!-_ me pregunte mientras abría la puerta del la sala del consejo.

En el interior estaban todos reunidos con un visitante inesperado que tenia una sonrisa.

-¡¿Chrome?!-.

-Boss- ella se acercó a mi. Estuvo mirando un poco a sus alrededores, y después, torpemente, me dio un abrazo. No pude evitar abrazarla devuelta, casi con el mismo nivel de incomodidad.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?, creí que habías vuelto al inframundo-.

-Volví, estuve un poco feliz de estar con Mukuro-sama, pero... -Ella me miró un poco y se sonrojó mucho -q-quería volver... aquí.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-.

-Porque... Boss hizo que me sintiera feliz. -Ella parecía estar titubeando mucho con sus palabras. No parecía estar segura de lo que quería decir -así que... y-yo quiero compensarle a Boss... p-por hacerme feliz.

-Ella vino y me suplicó que la hiciera parte de mis siervos, la rechacé pero ella siguió insistiendo por lo que accedí y la convertí en mi alfil- Kaichou explico con un suspiro, parece que ella ve a Chrome como algún tipo de enemigo o un rival por lo que parece.

-Eso es muy bueno, en serio estoy feliz porque volvieras-.

-Yo también estoy feliz de volver a vivir junto Boss- eso me dejo un poco confundido.

-Reborn-san decidió que era mejor que todas viviéramos con Tsuna a partir de ahora- Kaichou me explico.

-¡¿Ehhh?!, ¡pero en mi departamento no hay espacio para tantas personas!-.

-Me comuniqué con mi familia para remodelar el departamento para tener mas espacio- Kaichou me volvió a explicar pero solo me sentí deprimido porque ya no tengo decisión en como voy a vivir, mi madre se fue otra vez a vivir con mi padre por lo que ya no tengo con que negarme.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, yo no viviré contigo tengo mejores cosas que hacer- me dijo Genshirou-senpai.

-No le creas, Reborn-san dijo que solo las mujeres tenemos que vivir contigo, le prohibió la entrada si no es por una reunión oficial- Raynare me susurró.

-Ahh, ya veo- me sentí un poco deprimido, Genshirou-senpai era la única persona con la que contaba para no tener que estar todo el tiempo con mujeres.

-Esfuérzate, Boss- Chrome me tomó por sorpresa dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¡¿Ehhh?!-.

-¡Te advertí que no hicieras nada con Tsuna!-.

-Pero... -Chrome tenía su propio rostro muy rojo -hace poco vi como... K-Kaichou besaba a Boss.

-¡¿EEEEHHHHHHHH?!-.

-¡Yo también quiero besar Tsuna-kun!, ¡yo fui la primera en vivir con el así que tengo derechos!- Raynare estaba protestando.

-¡Tsuna es mi siervo por lo que puedo hacer lo que quiera!-.

-Boss... -Ella jaló la manga de mi chaqueta con timidez -Boss prometió... t-tener una cita conmigo.

-¡Yo no te prometí ninguna cita!-.

Mis días tranquilos de cuando era humano nunca volverán, pero a pesar de eso me siento mas feliz que nunca siendo un demonio y no quiero que esto cambie.

 **Próximo** **capitulo: el Rating Game Gremory vs Sitri.**


	8. chapter 8

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve dificultades en mi vida pero aquí les tengo un nuevo capitulo.** **Disfrútenlo**

 **Capitulo 8**

 ** _Punto de vista de Tsuna_**

Era la mañana de un nuevo día, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana estaban en mi cara causando que me despertara de mi sueño. Intente levantarme para empezar un nuevo día, al menos eso es lo que quería ya que ni siquiera podía levantarme a causa de las cuatro chicas que estaban en mi cama, ya no era nada nuevo con Kaichou, Raynare y Koneko-chan pero ahora Chrome había adquirido el mismo habito de colarse en mi cama en medio de la noche.

Aunque lo que me incomoda mas lo rápido que me acostumbre a esto, pero no he llegado mas lejos que esto con ellas ya que no tengo el valor para hacer algo, Kaichou la mujer que amo es con la única con la que he llegado mas lejos que esto pero solo han sido besos y ella es quien ha tomado siempre la iniciativa, soy una vergüenza para los hombres. Intente salir del abrazo en el que estaba encerrado entre Kaichou y Raynare pero Raynare sintió mi intento de escape y apretó su abrazo en mi brazo dejándome sentir sus pechos.

- _¡Hiiiee!, ¡debo escapar! aunque no es una mala sensación, se siente muy bien honestamente...¡¿que estoy pensando?!, ¡no soy pervertido!-._

Volví a intentar huir de esta zona de peligro pero Raynare se despertó, ella me miro con sus ojos somnolientos mientras bostezaba un poco, una vez que enfoco su mirada en mi me sonrió.

-Mou Tsuna-kun no intentes escapar- ella empezó a frotar su rostro contra el mio.

-Pero, ¿quien hará el desayuno si estoy aquí?- use mi jugada maestra.

-El desayuno puede esperar, quiero estar mas tiempo con Tsuna-kun- estaba muy sorprendido por esa respuesta.

- _¡La debilidad de Raynare es la comida!, ¡¿como ella puede ignorar el desayuno solo para estar conmigo?!-_ pensé frustrado por el fracaso de mi jugada maestra.

-Tsuna-kun, es hora del beso de buenos días- ella acerco su rostro cada vez mas al mio, mi cara se había puesto roja al entender que era lo que quería hacer pero de la nada una almohada había impactado la cara de Raynare con gran fuerza.

-Tal parece que no puedo dejar a Tsuna sin vigilancia- mire tímidamente a mi lado y vi a Kaichou con una expresión aterradora.

-Kaichou creo que quiere empezar una guerra por mi Tsuna-kun- Raynare empezó a desprender un aura asesina.

-¿Desde cuando Tsuna te pertenece?, el es mi siervo así que no intentes nada con el- ellas se estaban viendo fijamente, creo que puedo ver como salen las chispas de sus miradas.

Koneko-chan y Chrome se habían despertado notando la situación, ellas se unieron a mi para huir del campo de guerra que estallo en mi habitación una vez que salimos de ahí aunque es posible que ellas dos destruyan la casa recién renovada.

Después del incidente en la reunión de las tres facciones mi casa fue renovada, mi pequeño departamento se había convertido en un edificio de seis pisos, los corredores son mas amplios, las escaleras son elegantes y no se que sucedió con mis vecinos en el viejo edificio de apartamentos que había antes, espero que estén bien la mayoría eran buenas personas. Excepto por mi vecina de arriba, ella era una acosadora con una extraña costumbre de hacer cosplay extraño y hablar en tercera persona, creo que se llamaba Haru o algo así.

 ** _En la academia_**

Estaba dirigiéndome a los salones de segundo año ya que Kaichou me dijo que tenia que traer a Raynare para una reunión importante del consejo y ademas que ella olvido su almuerzo, curiosamente ella esta en la misma clase que Issei-senpai y varios miembros del grupo Gremory. Raynare me ha dicho que su relación con ellos ha mejorado bastante, Asia-san parece no guardarle ningún rencor, Xenovia habla con ella acerca de temas para mayores de edad y creo que ella es la causante de que Raynare se haya vuelto mas pervertida, Issei-senpai parece bastante incomodo con ella pero el estuvo dispuesto a prestarle muchos DVD pervertidos que ella esconde en su habitación.

Entre en el salón y vi que Raynare estaba hablando con Xenovia y Asia-san, el trió pervertido estaba muy feliz gritando los placeres eróticos del verano.

-¿Tsuna-kun, que haces aquí?, ¡¿acaso no podías soportar no estar conmigo?!- ella dijo muy feliz teniendo una fantasía en su mente.

-No es eso, olvidaste tu almuerzo- le enseñe la caja de su almuerzo a lo que ella puso una expresión muy sorprendida.

-¡Gracias Tsuna-kun, no lo había notado!, ¡eres mi héroe!- ella me abrazo de repente llamando la atención de varias personas.

-¡No tienes que emocionarte tanto por algo así!- me aparte de ella avergonzado, -de todas maneras Kaichou me envió para decirte que tenemos una reunión importante mas tarde-.

-¡Entendido!- ella hizo el saludo militar.

-¡Bien por ti Asia!- dijo una chica castaña con lentes que estaba con el trio pervertido, creo que se llama Kiryuu-¡Hyoudou Issei esta mas o menos!-.

-¡Idiota, no digas cosas innecesarias!- Issei-senpai estaba bastante enojado por lo que dijo.

-¡Solo espera y mira, este verano tendremos novias muy hermosas!- dijo el calvo.

-¡Quedaras sorprendida!- le dijo el de lentes.

-Issei-senpai, ¿que clase de planes tienen para el verano?- me acerque a ellos, creo que estan haciendo grandes planes.

-Oh, Tsuna estamos en busca de la maravilla del verano, ¡las mujeres!, esperamos al fin tener novia- el dijo con lagrimas junto a los otros dos.

-¿Acaso es lo único que piensan?- me sentí decepcionado pero era algo de esperarse.

-Asi que tu eres el famoso Dame-tsuna- la chica me empezó a hablar, -desde que te volviste parte del consejo estudiantil han esparcido rumores de ti y la Kaichou-.

-¿Q-Que c-clase de rumores?- me sentí un poco nervioso por lo que dijo.

-Rumores acerca de que estas en una relación con la Kaichou-.

-¡¿EEEHHHHH?!- mi rostro se volvio fuego puro por eso, -¡e-eso es falso, es imposible que ella y yo tengamos una relación!- en mi interior estaba llorando a causa de que es verdad, es imposible que la mujer que amo tenga una relación conmigo.

-El tiene razón, alguien como la Kaichou jamas estaría en una relación con un perdedor como el- le dijo el calvo pero el fue golpeado en la cabeza por Raynare, ella se lo llevo fuera del salón mientras el gritaba por ayuda y es muy posible que nunca lo volvamos a ver.

-Que sea un perdedor no es relevante si lo quiere por otra cosa- los lentes de la chica brillaron mientras me miraba hacia abajo causando que el chico de lentes e Issei-senpai se asustaran, -veamos que tal es...¡¿que clase de bestia es esa?!-.

-¿Eh?, ¿a que te refieres?- no podía comprender a lo que ella se refería por "bestia".

-¡Este chico es un enano y delgado!, ¡¿como puede tener una bestia como esa?!- ella siguió hablando incoherencias, -la Kaichou tiene mucha suerte-.

Note que un grupo de chicas estaban susurrando entre si bastante emocionadas, decidí no escuchar ya que si lo escucho de seguro sera un golpe para mi autoestima aunque no pude evitar un aura depresiva porque ya me puedo imaginar que están diciendo.

Al final solo termine siendo llamado "bestia" y con mi autoestima en el suelo.

 ** _Mas tarde ese dia_**

-¿Iremos al inframundo?- todos los que conformamos el consejo estudiantil estábamos reunidos en la sala.

-Si, ya que ustedes son mis siervos vamos a pasar las vacaciones de verano en el inframundo hasta el 20 de agosto- asi que este es el aviso importante que Kaichou nos tenia preparado.

Los presentes se veían bastante emocionados ya que nosotros antes eramos humanos así que una oportunidad como esta es algo bueno, la ultima vez que fuimos al inframundo solo fue para la boda cancelada de Rias-senpai pero no logramos apreciar nada del lugar. Aunque ya que Chrome vivía antes en el inframundo no siente la emoción del resto pero se ve feliz de poder pasar nuestras vacaciones de verano juntos.

-Yo también iré- de la nada recibi una patada en mi espalda que me envio al piso, -no pueden ir sin su asesor-.

-¡Reborn!, ¡no era necesario que me patearas!- me levante del suelo molesto.

-Es tu culpa por no sentir mi presencia, bien veamos el itinerario- el saco una libreta revisando el contenido, -primero estaremos en la casa de los padres de Sona en el territorio Sitri, la presentación de los demonios lideres de las familias actuales. Después de eso, es la reunión anual de los nuevos jóvenes demonios y luego esta su entrenamiento, principalmente voy a estar para su entrenamiento pero también voy a estar disfrutando de lo que me ofrezca el inframundo en entretenimiento- solo pude irritarme un poco ya que con lo que dijo es mas que obvio que el lo que mas desea es ir de vacaciones.

-Sera la primera vez que no entro de manera ilegal al inframundo- es de esperarse que Reborn diga eso ya que es un humano el no puede ingresar al inframundo sin tener problemas se le podría decir un inmigrante ilegal, pero me da mas miedo averiguar como logro entrar al inframundo sin que lo capturaran.

 ** _Día_** ** _del viaje_**

Todo el consejo estudiantil nos encontrábamos en el interior de un tren, parece que había una estación escondida debajo de la estación de trenes de los humanos pero esta es exclusivamente para demonios, estaba sentado junto a Raynare mientras que el resto del consejo estaba en los asientos del resto del vagón, Reborn sentado al final del vagón.

El tren estaba avanzando desde hace bastante tiempo, parece que este usa un combustible que solo existe en el inframundo, pero eso no impidió que Raynare cayera dormida.

-Tsuna...quiero mas comida...eres mi esposo después de todo- parece que Raynare habla mientras duerme.

- _¿Que clase de sueño esta teniendo?-_ estaba muy avergonzado por oír a Raynare.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar?- le pregunte a Shinra-senpai.

-Llegaremos en una hora, puesto que este tren pasa a través de la barrera dimensional usando medios oficiales antes de que finalmente lleguemos al inframundo-.

-Creí que usaríamos un circulo mágico y entraríamos al inframundo o algo parecido-.

-Por lo general es así como se hace, pero si tu y los demás demonios que son nuevos en los hogares no entran de por la vía oficial al menos una vez serán castigados por entrar de forma ilegal. Por eso tienes que tienen que realizar el procedimiento de inscripción oficial-.

-Ehh, ya veo-.

Eso explica porque un sujeto vino hace rato con una maquina para registrarnos.

Para pasar el tiempo jugué cartas con Chrome y Genshirou-senpai, Chrome nos ha ganado todo este tiempo para frustración de nosotros los únicos miembros masculinos del consejo estudiantil, aunque creo que ella ha estado usando sus habilidades para la ilusión para ganar pero la expresión tímida de su rostro me hace descartar esa idea. Tal vez solo es buena jugando.

-[En unos momentos pasaremos a través de la pared dimensional. En unos momentos pasaremos a través de la pared dimensional]- sonó un anuncio en el tren.

A causa del anuncio todos miramos por la ventana, el entorno dejo de ser oscuridad apareciendo un paisaje hermoso con un cielo color purpura.

-¡Montañas y arboles,sorprendente!- me entusiasme con el paisaje, siempre creí que el inframundo seria un lugar horrible lleno de fuego y tortura por todo el lugar.

Pude ver todo el paisaje del inframundo desde mi asiento, incluso había ríos. Los arboles crecían en abundancia e incluso había bosques, pude ver un pueblo con demasiadas casas con forma peculiar pero los demonios viven ahi, esto podría considerarlo como mi primera experiencia en el extranjero.

-Esta área es el territorio Gremory, dentro de poco llegaremos al territorio Sitri- Kaichou nos dijo mientras estábamos viendo el paisaje.

-¿En serio?, ¿que tan grande es el territorio Gremory?-.

-Es del tamaño de la isla de Honshu, la mas grande de japón-.

-¡¿H-Honshuuuu?!, entonces ¿de que tamaño es el territorio Sitri?-.

-Es un poco mas pequeño que el de los Gremory pero sigue siendo grande-.

- _¡Es increíble!, parece que me enamore de una mujer con mucho dinero-._

El inframundo tiene la misma cantidad de superficie que el mundo humano, pero la población no es la misma que la del mundo humano. Incluso con los demonios, ángeles caídos y otras razas, la población no es tan alta y puesto que no hay océanos la tierra también es amplia- Kaichou me dio una explicación un poco detallada.

Creí que el mundo del que me he hecho parte no podía sorprenderme mas pero de alguna manera logro hacerlo, aunque extraño un poco la tranquilidad de mis tiempos de humano.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ya todos ustedes son parte de mi familia se les dará a todos mas tarde, pueden decirme que lugares desean-.

-¿P-Podemos tener nuestro propio territorio?-.

-Todos ustedes son demonios de la próxima líder de la familia. Vivir en mi territorio como parte de la familia Sitri esta permitido, Tsubaki ya posee tierras dentro de mi territorio-.

Después de recibir esa revelacion empezamos a disfrutar del paisaje, con el tiempo nos bajamos del tren una vez que se detuvo solo para subirnos a un par de limusinas bastante lujosas. En el trayecto de la limusina pasamos a traves del sendero de un bosque lleno de naturaleza, según Kaichou ya entramos en el territorio Sitri.

-Hay mucha naturaleza en este lugar- tenia que comentar el paisaje.

-Si, de todos los territorio de demonios de clase alta, el territorio Sitri tiene la mayor reserva ecológica y ademas de muchos paisajes hermosos.- me explico Kaichou que esta sentada junto a mi.

-Ehh, los Sitri son muy impresionantes- Raynare también estaba fascinada con el paisaje, es de esperarse ya que hemos pasado por muchas montañas que están rodeadas de arboles de diferentes colores, - Kaichou, he oido que varias familias de demonios de la clase alta se especializan en algo, ¿en que lo hacen los Sitri?-.

-Mi familia se especializa en la medicina, poseemos los hospitales mas famosos-.

-Es muy impresionante- fue lo que dije mientras miraba el paisaje.

Las limusinas pararon frente a un castillo, era muy elegante, parece salido de las historias medievales de los castillos de Inglaterra.

-¡¿Que es ese enorme castillo?!- grite al ver el castillo.

-Es la residencia principal, una de mis casas-.

Al oír eso de Kaichou solo pude sentirme bastante intimidado por la diferencia económica a la que estoy acostumbrado, como se esperaba de Kaichou una grandiosa Ojou-sama mientras que yo no soy mas que un plebeyo de la gente mas común.

Todos entramos en el castillo siendo recibidos por varios mayordomos y sirvientas, pero de entre todos ellos salio una persona a gran velocidad que nos abrazo a Kaichou y a mi.

-¡Sona-chan y Tsuna-kyuun, bienvenidos!- Leviatan-sama nos abrazaba muy fuerte, tanto que empezó a doler un poco.

-¡O-Onee-sama, aléjate de una vez!- Kaichou aparto a su hermana quien hacia pucheros.

-¡Mou, Sona-chan deberías apreciar mi cariño!-.

-¡Das mas cariño del necesario!-.

Al verlas así me parece increíble que Leviatan-sama sea su hermana mayor, Kaichou se ve mas como una hermana mayor que ella.

Ellas estuvieron un buen tiempo discutiendo antes reanudar nuestro camino, llegamos a una gran sala con grandes escaleras muy elegantes.

-¡So-chan!- un par de voces se escucharon que causaron que el rostro de Kaichou se pusiera pálido.

Un par de personas abrazaron a Kaichou, una de ellas es una hermosa mujer joven de largo cabello negro suelto y el otro es un hombre también joven de cabello corto, color negro. Ambos tienen una expresion de felicidad mientras abrazan a Kaichou.

-¡So-chan, que bueno que has vuelto!- dijo la mujer.

-¡Te extrañe mucho mi pequeña So-chan!- dijo el hombre.

Al verlos hacer lo mismo que hace Leviatan-sama llegue a la conclusión de que deben de ser sus hermanos, ademas de que son muy jóvenes también.

-¡Otou-sama, Okaa-sama no hagan cosas vergonzosas!- ella protesto con cara avergonzada.

- _Parece que me equivoque-_

-¡¿EEhhhh?!- todos los presentes incluyéndome reaccionamos sorprendidos.

Después de la escena impresionante que se desarrollo hace poco nos encontrábamos en un gran comedor, en el hay una extravagante cena tan grande que no podría comer ni en sueños. Se amontonaba en la parte superior de la mesa con los platos yo yo no sabia con que comenzar a servirme.

Se podría decir que es la hora de la cena, aunque la verdad no parece ser de noche en el inframundo ya que no existe el sol ni la luna. El cielo estaba oscuro cuando lo mire, había una luna falsa flotando en el cielo, dijeron que no era la real pero que esta había sido creada con magia. Sin embargo, todavía parece como la noche de mi mundo así que no es difícil acostumbrarse.

Volvi de mis pensamientos para apreciar la comida frente a mi, ¿como se supone que debo comer esto?. Mire a mi alrededor notando que el resto del consejo tienen la mismas dificultades que yo pero Chrome no parece tener muchos problemas para hacerlo, Shinra-senpai lo hace al mismo nivel que Kaichou y su familia.

Reborn despareció en algún momento del viaje, espero que no este haciendo algo que nos cause problemas.

-¡Mou dejen esa cara de angustia, ustedes son los siervos de nuestra So-chan así que son de la familia!- la madre de Kaichou intento aliviar nuestra preocupación.

Sinceramente logro relajar un poco el ambiente en el que estábamos, pero da la sensación de que se compadece de nosotros.

Sin embrago, lo que mas me hace incomodar es el hecho que los padres de Kaichou son el extremo opuesto de ella, al igual que Leviantan-sama son bastante infantiles, alegres y adoran a Kaichou como si fuera lo mas precioso en sus vidas, aunque no puedo decir que no entiendo ese sentimiento de adoración.

-Por cierto, ¡Sera-chan fue increible el ultimo episodio de Magical Girl Levi-tan!- el padre de Kaichou felicito a Leviatan-sama.

-¡Lo se, las chicas mágicas son la perfección encarnada!- ella hablo alegremente con sus padres de algo de lo que no tengo ni la mas minima idea.

-La hermana de Kaichou creo un programa de chicas mágicas en el inframundo, a pesar de que suena un poco ridículo es una gran fuente de ingresos para la familia Sitri- Shinra-senpai me explico a situación, me sorprende bastante que eso realmente genere dinero, me siento bastante decepcionado del estado mental de los habitantes del inframundo.

-¡Ya se!, ¡para aumentar la audiencia y dar popularidad a la familia de So-chan deberíamos incluir a So-chan y a Tsuna-kyuun en el programa!- la Maou en cuerpo de adulta con mente de niña propuso una terrible idea.

-No, eso no va a pasar Onee-sama- Kaichou mato sus esperanzas al instante.

-¡Ehh, pero So-chan se vería muy linda en un traje de chica mágica, tan solo imagínenlo!- el padre de Kaichou protesto, su hermana y sus padres empezaron a imaginar a Kaichou como chica mágica y tuvieron una hemorragia nasal.

- _¡Kaichou como chica mágica es muy linda!-_ no pude evitar imaginar eso también, ella en definitiva seria demasiado adorable como para que algún mundo lo resista.

-¡Ahh cierto!, ¡no le hemos agradecido a Tsuna-chan por haber salvado a nuestra So-chan del cabeza de piña!- la madre de Kaichou de repente hablo de aquel tema.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Cierto!-.

-¡Esperen!, ¡¿no se supone que ustedes habían arreglado el matrimonio con Mukuro?!-.

-Es cierto, pero la verdad solo lo hicimos porque la familia Rokudo estaba fastidiando con lo del asunto de demonios de raza pura. ¡por eso dejamos que So-chan buscara la forma de cancelarlo!- explico el padre de Kaichou.

-Kaichou, en definitiva tus padres no son lo que esperaba- no pude evitar comentarle eso a Kaichou.

-Tienes razón, son los padres que nadie esperaría tener- ella suspiro reconociendo lo que dije.

-Ya que So-chan esta sin compromiso, no nos importaría que Tsuna-chan se casara con ella- comento de la nada la madre de Kaichou.

-¡¿Ehhh?!-me senti muy avergonzado por lo dicho.

-¡Okaa-sama!, ¡¿que estas diciendo?!- Kaichou estaba muy avergonzada.

- _A Kaichou le desagrada la idea de casarse conmigo-_ llore internamente.

Durante el resto de la noche nos la pasamos de manera incomoda con los padres de Kaichou, mencionaron en muchas ocasiones la idea de que me casara con Kaichou, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho estar de acuerdo parece que Kaichou no esta cómoda con la idea.

 **Al día siguiente**

-En otras palabras, para los demonios de clase alta, la alta sociedad es…-.

El día después de llegar a la casa de Kaichou en el Inframundo. Desde la mañana, había sido obligado a escuchar cosas sobre los demonios de clase alta, los niveles más altos de la sociedad y la nobleza por un tutor demonio. Sí, este era el estudio antes mencionado.

Este fue mi tutor designado en exclusivo para mí por los padres de Kaichou. Dijeron que era "uno de ellos". ¿Significaba eso que había otros? Me doy por vencido. Esto es demasiado extraño. Y pensar que yo, de todas las personas que vinimos, sólo yo iba a estudiar acerca del mundo aristocrático.

Bueno, pues yo no sabía mucho sobre el Inframundo, en primer lugar, todo salió bien. También el profesor respondió a mis preguntas con mucho gusto. Como esto parecía ser algo importante, yo escribía furiosamente con mi pluma en mi cuaderno para no quedarme atrás. ¿Es posible que yo también pueda hacer los deberes durante las vacaciones de verano ahora?.

-Joven maestro, ¿conoce el alfabeto demoníaco?-.

-N-No, realmente no lo se-.

-Muy bien. Entonces, lo recordaremos uno por uno a partir de ahora- me sentí un poco mal hacer que le enseñe a un idiota como yo que ni siquiera sabe lo básico, -es necesario para aprender todo acerca de la familia Sitri-.

Sin embargo, ¿que es eso de "joven maestro"?. Desde ayer por la noche habia sido tratado de esa manera por la servidumbre de la familia Sitri.

-U-Umm, ¿por que me llaman "joven maestro"?-.

-Ahora vamos a hablar de la historia de la familia Sitri- me ignoro olímpicamente.

¿Por que tengo que conocer la historia de la familia de Kaichou, así como la estructura de la nobleza? ¿es por que soy su siervo?, ¿los demás habrán tenido que hacer este estudio también?

 **Mas tarde ese dia**

Nos encontrábamos en un gran salón donde se supone que debemos esperar para la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, me siento nervioso por estar en este lugar ya que aquí están los demonios importantes que no han hecho debut en los Rating Game,...al menos eso es lo que pensaba antes de venir ahora solo pienso que es una mala idea que se conozcan antes de la reunión.

Ahora estamos en medio de un conflicto, hay dos lados de demonios en el salón. Uno de los lados tenían el aspecto de duendes malignos, mientras que el otro lado hay demonios relativamente comunes. Sin embargo, ambos grupos dieron un aura que estaba llenas de intenciones asesinas frías hasta el punto de ser aterrador.

Todo el grupo Sitri estábamos en una mesa de un rincón que todavía no ha sido destruida por los demonios en conflicto, Raynare y yo vemos esto con una gota de sudor nervioso mientras que el resto esta actuando como si nada estuviera pasando.

-Zeferdoll, ¿quieres que te ayude a comenzar una pelea en un lugar como este? ¿quieres morir? ¿de verdad quieres morir?. Incluso si te mato no voy a ser culpada por el pueblo en la parte superior- Una demonio había dicho con frialdad.

Ella es una mujer muy hermosa, vestía una túnica azul, llevaba lentes con una mirada fría y cortante que daba miedo. La ola de poder mágico que emite a partir de su aura era muy fría.

-¡Ah, lo diré de nuevo puta!, ¡te dije que me gustaría enseñarte de un disparo en una habitación privada como resolver tus problemas! ¿a la señorita Agares no le gusta estar sin sus guardias ahora?. Je, ¿es por eso que sigues siendo una virgen por que no has dejado entrar a un hombre cerca de ti hasta ahora?, ¡todas las mujeres de la familia del Rey Demonio apestan a vírgenes y son insoportables! ¡es por eso que digo que me gustaria quitarte tu castidad formalmente!-.

El sujeto vulgar con el que discutía tenia una magia negra tatuada en la cara y el pelo verde, estaba de pie en una esquina. Como era de esperarse, también hay tatuajes de magia negra en su torso que estaba descubierto.

 _-Esto pasa cuando dejan que se saluden antes de la reunión-_.

De la nada una persona se puso en medio de los dos grupos.

-Seekvaira, princesa de la familia Agares y Zeferdoll, hijo rebelde de la familia Glasya-Labolas. Si van mas allá de esto, yo seré su oponente. Escuchen, se que esto es repentino pero esta es la ultima advertencia que les doy. Dependiendo de sus próximas palabras y acciones, voy a utilizar mis puños sin misericordia contra ustedes- dijo el hombre con una gran intensidad.

Era un tipo de apariencia dura con cabello negro, ojos color purpura, tenia un aspecto enérgico con un montón de músculos. Parecía un luchador profesional.

Una vena comenzó a latir en la frente del demonio quien recibió esas palabras, luego se puso rojo de ira.

-Para la incompetente familia Bael de...-.

Antes de que el delincuente pudiera terminar, un puño se enterró en su cara golpeándolo contra la pared de la sala. El perdió la conciencia al instante y cayo boca abajo al suelo.

-Te lo dije, esa fue mi ultima advertencia-.

- _Lo noqueo de un solo golpe!, ¿quien es este sujeto?-._

-El es Sairaorg Bael, el próximo jefe de la familia Bael. Ademas es el numero 1 entre los jóvenes demonios- Kaichou me dijo la identidad de la persona.

-¡¿El numero 1?!,...¿es tan fuerte?-.

-¡Maldita sea la familia Bael!-.

Los siervos de la familia del delincuente comenzaron a correr hacia adelante desde el momento en que perdieron a su amo.

-Cuiden a su amo. Eso es lo primero que deben hacer, incluso si dirigen sus espadas hacia mi, no ganaran nada. La función importante va a empezar pronto, por lo que su amo debe recuperarse en primer lugar-.

Los siervos captaron el mensaje y fueron hacia el lugar donde estaba su amo, llevándolo fuera del lugar. A continuación, Sairaorg volvió a mirar a la chica de lentes, su expresión se endureció.

-Todavia hay tiempo. Ponte tu maquillaje de nuevo, no servirás de nada que asistas a la función, mientras usas algo tan malo-.

-Ya entendí- la chica de lentes camino fuera del lugar junto a su nobleza.

-Lamento los problemas que causo mi ama- un chico se disculpo con nosotros de repente.

Es un chico bajo, de cuerpo delgado, su cabello es de color rojo al igual que sus ojos. Tiene una expresión nerviosa y se ve que esta bastante incomodo por estar aquí.

-N-No hay problema, e-era de esperar que sucediera por como hablaba el delincuente- le dije al chico, -soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, la torre de Sona Sitri-.

-S-Soy Kozato- el fue interrumpido de repente.

-¡Enma!, ¡ven de una vez que nos retrasas!- uno de los miembros de la nobleza de la chica de lentes le grito.

-¡Y-Ya voy!- el salio corriendo a la salida.

 _-Kozato Enma, por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que no sera la ultima vez que lo vea-_.

 **Poco despues**

-Soy Seekvaira Agares. La próxima jefe de la familia Agares, mi rango es de archiduque-.

Nosotros la familia Sitri estábamos dando un saludo a la chica de lentes o mejor dicho la señorita de la familia Agares. Después de ese incidente, el salón de la recepción había sido restaurado con magia de los miembros del personal que trabaja aquí.

Los jóvenes se habían reunido entre si y estaban intercambiando saludos. Estábamos todos sentados alrededor de una mesa con el delincuente de antes y sus siervos a un lado.

Kaichou de la familia Sitri, Rias-senpai de la familia Gremory, Sairaorg de la familia Bael, Zeferdoll de la familia Glasya-Labolas y Seekvaira de la familia Agares.

Según lo que escuché de Kaichou, si el Rey Demonio era el presidente de una compañía, el Gran Rey sería el vicepresidente y el Archiduque sería un director ejecutivo. Parece extraño que haya cuatro presidentes, pero así es como es la sociedad del demonio.

-Encantada de conocerte, soy Rias Gremory. La próxima jefa de la familia Gremory-.

-Soy Sona Sitri. La próxima jefa de la familia Sitri-.

Kaichou y Rias-senpai continuaron los saludos.

Los amos se sentaron y sus sirvientes estaban a la espera detrás de sus amos. Era lo mismo en todas partes.

-Soy Sairaorg Bael. El próximo jefe de la familia Bael, mi jerarquía es de Gran Rey-.

Un chico con ambiente amable que bebía el te con gracia durante todo el alboroto de antes, también hablo.

-Soy Diodora Astaroth, el próximo jefe de la familia Astaroth. Por favor cuiden de mi todo el mundo-.

Aunque su voz es suave e inocente, el me da un mal presentimiento. Es una sensación extraña como si fuera un lobo con piel de cordero.

—La familia Glasya-Labolas parece haber tenido algunos problemas familiares el otro día. La persona que iba a ser el próximo jefe de la familia murió repentinamente. Es por eso que se dice que Zeferdoll se ha convertido en el candidato para el próximo nuevo jefe- Así lo explica Sairaorg.

¿En serio? La familia Glasya-Labolas está pasando algo terrible. Pero entonces, creo que si esa persona es el próximo candidato, es algo terrible... Bueno, tal vez sea mejor no meter las narices en los asuntos de otras familias.

Y así, en total seis jóvenes demonios estaban presentes aquí. Los sirvientes de estos demonios también parecían ser fuertes... Me parece que soy el más débil aquí... Me siento incómodo.

Allí estaban los Gremory, que tienen a Lucifer, Sitri, que tiene a Leviatán, Astaroth, que tiene a Belcebú, y Glasya-Labolas, que tiene a Asmodeo, y también el Gran Rey y el Archiduque. Eran las seis familias.

-Oye Issei, no vuelvas a poner cara de estúpido- dijo de repente Genshirou-senpai.

-Pero, ¿no es esta una reunion de demonios de clase alta? no puedo dejar de estar tenso. Todos parecen fuertes-dijo de manera honesta Issei-senpai.

-¿Que estas diciendo? tu eres el Sekiryuutei ¿verdad?, ¿podrias mostrarte algo mas digno? no puedes ser como Tsuna que ha estado temblando de miedo todo el tiempo-.

- _¡Se dio cuenta!-._

-¡G-Genshirou-senpai no me uses como ejemplo!-.

-Incluso si dices eso...Espera, ¿por que te enojas al respecto, Saji?- Issei-senpai lo cuestiono.

-Los demonios sirvientes deben comportarse con dignidad en este lugar. Dado que los oponentes no están viendo solo a los amos, sino también a sus subordinados. Así que si actúas así estas siendo grosero, se mas consciente eres el Sekiryuutei de la familia Gremory, después de todo-.

Me sorprende mucho las palabras de Genshirou-senpai, no puedo entender como es capaz de mantener esa actitud en esta situacion, ahora mismo me siento muy nervioso por estar rodeado de todas estas personas imponentes.

 _-¡No!, ¡contrólate Sawada Tsunayoshi!, ¡no podrás lograr tu objetivo de restaurar a Vongola si sigues_ así!- Calme mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento por tenerlos a todos esperando tanto tiempo, todo el mundo los esta esperando- empezó la función.

La habitación a la que nosotros, los demonios jóvenes, fuimos llevados tenía un ambiente extraño. Había asientos colocados en lugares muy altos ahí, la gente allí sentada era de aspecto distinguido. Lo que es más, había demonios de aspecto distinguido en el nivel superior.

Hubo una cara conocida en el siguiente nivel que era el Rey Demonio Lucifer-sama. A su lado estaba Leviatan-sama. No estaba vestida como una chica mágica hoy. Además, había otras dos... personas a quienes no conocía, pero ¿Podrían ser los Reyes Demonios Belcebú y Asmodeo? Dado que hasta yo podía sentir su poder mágico de gran alcance desde aquí, mi idea no parecía ser equivocada. Sin embargo, sus apariencias eran muy jóvenes.

Estábamos en una situación en la que estábamos siendo mal vistos por la gente del nivel superior. Honestamente, no era una sensación muy agradable. Porque era como que los de arriba nos miraban con ojos condescendientes. Odiaba este sentimiento.

Estábamos parados en fila detrás de Kaichou. A pesar de que en realidad no estaba haciendo nada en particular, me sentía tenso. Debido a que todo estaba tan extremadamente silencioso...Como yo no podía soportarlo, miré a las niñas de otras familias.

Mientras estaba a todo gas en secreto, los seis jóvenes, entre ellos Kaichou, avanzaron un paso. Zeferdoll se había recuperado también y dio un paso adelante. Su mejilla inflamada no parecía haber sanado del todo y una marca vívida permaneció inmóvil. Bueno, ese puñetazo fue muy fuerte. A menos que el Sacred Gear de curación de Asia-san fuera utilizado en él, no desaparecía en un tiempo. Más bien, nunca dejaría que Asia-san se acerque a ese tipo. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría hacer?.

-Bueno, ya se han reunido. A fin de comprobar las caras de todos ustedes, quienes llevan la carga de la próxima generación, que se han reunido aquí. Esto también es una reunión que se realiza en un ciclo regular, de manera que podamos determinar a los demonios jóvenes- Dijo un demonio de sexo masculino, con una voz solemne, mientras junta las manos.

-Parece que han luchado de inmediato, aunque...- Esta vez, un hombre demonio con bigote habló sarcásticamente. Se refería al problema de antes. Realmente habían luchado de inmediato. También me sorprendió. ¿No fue la indiscreción juvenil?.

-Ustedes seis son todos los demonios de la próxima generación que tienen el más alto rango de nobleza y realmente no hay que objetar en contra. Por eso, quiero que compitan juntos antes de su debut y aumenten su poder de esta manera- dijo Lucifer-sama desde lo mas alto del lugar.

-¿También vamos a luchar contra la Brigada del Caos con el tiempo?- Sairaorg preguntó de pronto de una forma tan directa. Qué cosa tan increíble acaba de preguntar.

-No lo sé. Sin embargo, no quiero enviar fuera a los demonios jóvenes, si es posible- Lucifer-sama respondió como tal. Sairaorg levantó las cejas en la incomprensión aparente en la respuesta.

-¿Por qué? Incluso si somos jóvenes, nos dedicamos a realizar parte de la responsabilidad de los demonios. Si nos limitamos a recibir la bondad de nuestros predecesores, incluso a esta edad y sin hacer nada-.

—Sairaorg, reconozco tu valentía. Sin embargo, eres imprudente. Por encima de todo, me gustaría evitar el envío de todos ustedes, que todavía están desarrollándose, al campo de batalla. Además, sería una pérdida demasiado grande perder a los demonios de la próxima generación. Quiero que entiendas. Todos ustedes son un tesoro para nosotros mucho más valioso de lo que piensas. Es por eso que quiero que experimenten las cosas importantes paso a paso, y crezcan-.

Sairaorg asintió a las palabras de Sirzechs-sama, y parecía estar de acuerdo. Sin embargo, su expresión parecía insatisfecha. Después de eso, la charla continuó con palabras difíciles de los de arriba y sobre los próximos juegos del Rey Demonio. Todo era incomprensible para mí y mi cabeza se sentía como si fuera a estallar.

Por lo tanto, terminará pronto. Espera, no voy a tener tiempo para descansar, ni siquiera cuando se termine, ya que el entrenamiento empezará pronto. Pero me gustaría hacer frente al entrenamiento después de haber echado una siesta en la cama aunque la verdad no me gustaría que Reborn se entere de esto.

De la nada tuve una sensación extraña, empece a mirar hacia mi alrededor y vi a la persona que estupidamente mencione. Reborn estaba en las partes superiores con un disfraz de un anciano con cuernos de demonio exageradamente aterradores mientras usa ropa de aristócrata.

- _Me sorprende que ni siquiera los demonios se den cuenta de sus malos disfraces!-._

-Ahora bien, me disculpo por entretenerlos con esta larga conversación. Bueno, todos vemos nuestros sueños y esperanzas en ustedes, los jóvenes. Quiero que entiendan por lo menos eso. Ustedes son el tesoro del Inframundo- todo el mundo quedó colgado por las palabras de Lucifer-sama. Comprendí que no había mentiras en las palabras del Rey Demonio mientras las escuchaba. Como era de esperar del hermano de Rias-senpai. Es una persona fundamental. Es una persona sincera e interesante por naturaleza.

-Para terminar las cosas, ¿Podemos escuchar sus respectivas metas para el futuro?-El primero en responder a la petición de Lucifer-sama fue Sairaorg.

-Mi sueño es llegar a ser Rey Demonio- declaro de manera imponente y sin miedo.

-Hoh...-Los altos mandos también dejaron escapar alientos de maravilla por la meta de Sairaorg, que había declarado por adelantado sin dudarlo.

-No hay precedentes de un demonio de la familia del Gran Rey para ser elegido Rey Demonio- Un demonio de más alto rango dijo eso.

-Ya que la gente del Inframundo siente que no hay elección, sino convertirme en Rey Demonio, por ello yo me convertiré en uno-.

- _¡Sairaorg declaró aún más! ¡Realmente esta persona es increíble!_ -

Sin tiempo para estar sorprendida, Rias-senpai habló después.

-Mi objetivo para el futuro cercano es vivir como la próxima líder de Gremory, y ganar en cada Rating Game- Rias-senpai tampoco se queda atrás en determinación.

Después de que los jóvenes demonio dijeran sus sueños, finalmente fue el turno de Kaichou.

-Quiero construir una escuela de Rating Game en el inframundo-.

- _El maravilloso sueño de Kaichou se hizo publico, ¡ella es en definitiva la mejor de todos!-._

-Si se trata de aprender acerca de los Raiting Game, ¿No hay medios para eso?- como si chequeara, un superior le preguntó esto a Kaichou.

Kaichou respondió con suavidad.

-Eso es sólo una escuela en la que sólo los demonios de clase alta y de rango privilegiado son aceptados. La escuela que queremos construir es aquella en la que los demonios de clase baja y demonios reencarnados también puedan asistir sin distinción alguna- espere ver la aprobación de todos al oír el sueño de Kaichou...pero lo que sucedió no fue lo que esperaba.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!- la risa de los de arriba resonó en el salón.

-¡Eso es imposible!-.

-¡Esto es simplemente genial!-

-¡Eres solo una soñadora!-.

-¡Es bueno ser joven!. Sin embargo, para que el próximo jefe de la familia Sitri declare eso como su sueño. Tengo que agradecer que hayas dicho ese disparate aquí en lugar de tu introducción antes de tu debut-.

-Lo digo en serio-.

Leviatan-sama también asintió con la cabeza muy de acuerdo. Casi parecía estar diciendo: "¡Bien dicho!". Con su posición como Reina Demonio, no podía ayudar a su hermana menor, pero aun así parecía preocupada por ella.

Un alto mando habló con frías palabras.

-Señorita Sona Sitri. Demonios de clase baja y demonios reencarnados simplemente trabajan para sus amos demonios de clase alta y sólo se seleccionan por su talento. ¿No sería la construcción de un centro de entrenamiento que las viejas familias, que valoran la tradición y el orgullo, perderían la clase? No importa cuánto la gente dice que el mundo de los demonios ha entrado en un período de cambio, el cambio puede ser tanto bueno como malo. Algo así como mera enseñanza para demonios de clase baja. Realmente no hay nada de su interés...-.

-¡¿Por que menosprecian su sueño?!, ¡he escuchado en silencio todas sus opiniones de los sueños de todos y decidieron despreciar al que mejor propósito tiene para el futuro!- no pude aguantar sus burlas, así que dije lo que pensaba gritando, la mirada de todos era severa y me dio bastante miedo pero no puedo retractarme.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices joven demonio reencarnado, señorita Sona, tu siervo no ha sido debidamente educado- dijo uno de los demonios de mas alto rango aunque es demasiado obeso.

-¡El que no ha sido bien educado eres tu saco de grasa!, ¡¿no te enseñaron a compartir la comida?!- le dije causando una expresión ofendida en su rostro, aunque muchos de los demonios de clase alta estaban indignados, otros estaban sofocando una risa.

-Les pido disculpas, hablare con el mas tarde- Kaichou se disculpo.

-¡Pero Kaichou!-.

-Tsuna quédate en silencio. Este no es el lugar donde se puede mostrar tal actitud, simplemente les dije mi meta para el futuro, eso es todo- Kaichou entrecerró los ojos y me hizo quedarme en silencio.

-¡En ese caso! si mi Sona-chan gana magníficamente en los juegos no tengo ninguna queja, ¿verdad?. ¡Ya que muchas cosas serán otorgadas por acumular buenos resultados en los Rating Game!- todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Leviatan-sama quien se encontraba enfadada.

-¡Ustedes ancianos están uniendo fuerzas para atormentar a mi Sona-chan!, ¡incluso mi paciencia tiene limites! ¡si la intimidan mucho, los voy a atormentar!- Leviatan-sama les dijo a los demonios de arriba con ojos llorosos. Los altos mandos parpadearon sus ojos por la lívida reina demonio Leviatan, y tenian problemas para reaccionar.

Kaichou se tapo la cara por verguenza, aunque realmente estoy feliz porque ella hablo para defender a su hermanita.

-Muy bien. Entonces, vamos a jugar los Rating Game entre estos jovenes- todo el mundo presto atencion a las palabras de Lucifer-sama.

-Rias, Sona. ¿No les gustaría luchar entre si?-.

Todos nos sorprendimos por ese asunto inesperado.

Kaichou y Rias-senpai también se miraron la una a la otra y parpadearon sorprendidas, sin preocuparse de ellas Lucifer-sama continuo.

-Originalmente, estaba previsto que el juego de Rias tendría lugar en unos pocos días. Azazel ha reunido a los fans de los Rating Games de cada una de las facciones, también bajo el pretexto de ver los juegos de los jóvenes antes de su debut. Es por eso que esta bien así, vamos a mantener el juego de Rias y Sona-.

Kaichou empezó a mostrar una sonrisa de rivalidad mirando a Rias-senpai quien dejo escapar un suspiro para después mostrar una sonrisa desafiante.

-Puede que no sea oficial, pero el destino quiere que nos enfrentemos, Rias-.

-Ahora que estamos compitiendo unos contra otros no voy a perder, Sona-.

-¡Un partido entre Rias-chan y Sona-chan!, ¡no podría ser mas emocionante!- Leviatan-sama se veía muy emocionada.

-La fecha del juego sera el 20 de agosto en la fecha del mundo humano. Cada uno puede dividir su tiempo como desee hasta entonces, los detalles serán enviados mas tarde- Lucifer-sama lo hizo oficial.

Todo esto termino de una manera que no había imaginado, pero ¿es buena idea hacer este Rating Game?. Rias-senpai es muy formidable, ademas de que tiene muchas personas fuertes en su grupo, he podido confirmar eso por experiencia propia. Nunca creí tener que enfrentarme a Issei-senpai, Koneko-chan y Kiba-senpai...también Xenovia pero hace tiempo estaba deseando enfrentarme a ella para que deje de llamarme enano.

Justo después de este día empezó uno de los peores entrenamientos de mi vida.

 **En la residencia Sitri**

-¿En que estabas pensando Tsuna?-.

Estábamos a solas en una sala de estar de la residencia, Kaichou esta bastante molesta conmigo por mi forma de actuar durante la reunión.

-Yo solo estaba defendiendo tu meta Kaichou-.

-No había necesidad de eso solo les dije mi meta, no puedes esperar que tus metas sean apoyadas por todos desde el inicio. Tienes que conseguir méritos para que los que te rodean te apoyen-.

-Pero- quería hablar pero ella me interrumpió.

-Tsuna, acepta que así son las cosas. No puedes ser imprudente todo el tiempo, ya habíamos hablado de esto-.

-Es solo que no puedo soportar estar sin decir nada cuando se burlan de Kaichou,...quiero que Kaichou sea feliz y por eso no lo puedo soportar- deje que mi cabello cubriera mis ojos ya que no puedo ver a Kaichou al rostro.

-Tsuna,...la próxima vez piensa mejor las cosas. Hablaremos mas tarde- Kaichou se fue de la sala de estar.

Solo pude sentirme frustrado en ese momento, le prometí a Kaichou ser mas prudente pero hice una estupidez otra vez, termino empeorando la mayor parte de los problemas.

-No deberías poner esa cara tan triste Tsuna-chan- una voz dijo detrás de mi, gire mi mirada y vi a la madre de Kaichou de pie en la sala.

-Es que...solo hago cosas sin pensarlo, le causo problemas a Kaichou. No he dejado de ser Dame-tsuna-.

-Puede que hayas hecho algo imprudente, pero eso no tiene porque ser algo malo- me sorprendí un poco por lo que dijo, -actuaste con base a lo que sentías, muchas personas evalúan la situación para buscar un resultado mejor pero es solo una forma de decir que estaban asustados. Defendiste a mi Sona-chan frente a todos esos vanidosos, así que te lo agradezco-.

-Pero...Kaichou no parece verlo asi-.

-Sona-chan es muy linda pero...no es muy honesta, la conozco desde siempre así que puedo asegurarte que ella esta muy feliz de que la defendieras-.

La madre de Kaichou se ve muy madura en este momento, me quede sorprendido por su cambio de actitud.

-Gracias, en serio me haces sentir mejor- no pude evitar sonreír.

-¡Kyaa!, ¡Tsuna-chan es muy lindo!- ella me abrazo de repente, -¡entiendo porque Sona-chan no quiere compartirte!-.

-¡¿Ehhh?!, ¡s-suéltame, e-es vergonzoso!- estoy seguro que ahora mismo estoy sonrojado a causa del abrazo de esta mujer.

-¡Te avergonzaste, que lindo!, ¡no me importaría tener un poco de acción NTR con Tsuna-chan!- ella empezó a abrazarme mas fuerte.

- _¡No puedo creer lo que le pasa a esta familia!, ¡son unos incestuosos, Leviatan-sama le gusta el yuri y a su madre el NTR! entonces al padre de Kaichou...¡EN DEFINITIVA NO QUIERO ESTAR A SOLAS CON EL, ES MUY POSIBLE QUE PIERDA MI CASTIDAD CON ESE HOMBRE SI NOS DEJAN EN EL MISMO CUARTO!-._

 **Al día siguiente**

Debido a la fecha del Rating Game, nos reunimos todo el consejo estudiantil en un area del jardin de la residencia. Incluso Reborn decidió aparecer.

-He preparado un entrenamiento para todos ustedes, he visto como son ustedes en combate desde hace tiempo antes de convertirme en su tutor y tengo que decir que...son demasiado normales- eso sorprendio a muchos, -comparando sus habilidades, ustedes carecen de habilidades propias. Entre ustedes solamente destacan Sona o aquel inutil de pelo castaño-.

- _¡Lo de inútil era innecesario!-._

Primero el entrenamiento del Rey-.

-El problema es la calidad del Rey. Con el tiempo, el Rey busca cerebros de más fuerza. Sabes eso, incluso si no eres buena en la magia, los demonios pueden subir a la cima con buena cabeza e inteligencia, ¿No? Aprende todo lo que puedas sobre los Raiting Games hasta la fecha límite. Grábate todo, desde imágenes a datos de juegos documentados en tu cabeza. Para el Rey, las necesidades son el pensamiento, la agudeza del ingenio y el juicio para vencer en cualquier tipo de situación. Es tu trabajo asegurarte de que los siervos de tu nobleza puedan mostrar su poder al máximo. Sin embargo, también recuerda que hasta el juego real, no serás capaz de saber qué va a pasar. Es lo mismo que un campo de batalla.

Kaichou asintió a lo que dijo Reborn.

-Ahora Raynare- pude ver que Raynare se había puesto un poco nerviosa.

-Eres fuerte y veloz, pero no posees buen manejo de tus habilidades con la lanza y la espada de luz. Debes concentrarte mejorar tu manejo de tus técnicas- Raynare asintió.

-Ahora la vicepresidenta, Tsubaki-.

-Eres la reina del grupo, tienes buena estabilidad en lo que respecta a ser la reina del grupo pero tu problema es que subestimas a tus oponentes. Debes mejorar en lo que respecta a estar alerta, harás entrenamiento que mejoran tus sentidos- Shinra-senpai reconoció que Reborn tenia un punto.

-Ahora Chrome-.

-Eres una alfil muy formidable, tu habilidad para crear ilusiones es impresionante. Sin embargo, la resistencia es tu problema, debes aprender a mantener tus ilusiones por periodos prolongados de tiempo- Chrome asintió a las palabras de Reborn.

Después de que el les dijo a todos sus debilidades con sus entrenamiento, les pidió nos dejaran a solas. Una vez que todos se fueron el me miro con seriedad.

-Hiciste algo bastante imprudente en la reunión-.

-Si,...lo se-.

-Pudiste haber causado problemas mas graves a tu grupo-.

-Eso también lo se, pero...no me arrepiento- el me miro con un rostro inexpresivo esperando que continuara, -no puedo evitar enojarme al ver como se burlan de las personas que me importan, no dejare que se alguien se meta con mis amigos-.

-Hmm, hiciste bien Tsuna- Reborn había puesto una sonrisa en su rostro, -has conseguido una de las mas importantes características de un jefe de la mafia,...no dejar que nadie se meta o insulte a tu familia-.

-...No esperaba oír algo así de ti- lo dije sin pensar causando que me apuntara con su pistola, -retiro lo dicho-.

-En lo que respecta a tu entrenamiento, te dejare a cargo de otra persona- dijo mirando a un lado.

Mire en la misma dirección, había llegado una mujer con el cabello azul oscuro, usa una capa de color canela, un visor de infrarrojos, pero lo que mas destacaba era una cicatriz con forma de llama en la mejilla derecha, honestamente es una mujer muy atractiva.

-Es bueno que vinieras Lal-.

-Solo hago esto porque te debo un favor, Reborn- ella puso una expresión seria.

-Tsuna, ella es Lal Mirch una vieja compañera. Se encargara de entrenarte por los próximos 20 días-.

-M-Mucho g-gusto-.

-Saltemonos las presentaciones, quiero acabar esto lo mas pronto posible- ella me tomo de la camisa y me arrastro con ella.

-¡¿EEhh?!, ¡¿no me dejaras despedirme?!-.

-Lo haré por ti, no seas llorón Tsuna- Reborn solo me sonrió de manera malvada mientras me arrastraban.

 **Varios días** **después**

Me encontraba en una situación complicada, los arboles a mi alrededor están muy silenciosos. Lal ha demostrado que es una experta en sigilo así que tengo que estar alerta, ni siquiera con mi modo hyper he podido lidiar con ella cuando decide esconderse.

Me eleve en el aire y atravesé los arboles en busca de Lal, a medida que buscaba mi intuición me decía que ella estaba cerca. De la nada ella apareció encima de mi, la evadí con el impulso de mis llamas por poco, pero ella disparo de su guantelete balas que por poco me impactan, volé hacia ella enviando un golpe lleno de llamas fuertes pero ella lo evadio, me tomo del brazo y me arrojo contra el piso.

-I-Ite- ya no pude mantener mi modo hyper.

-Has mejorado en estos días, pero tus ataques todavía son predecibles- Lal me miro mientras estaba tirado en el piso, -debes mejorar en tu sigilo y no ser tan obvio mientras buscas a tu oponente-.

-Esta bien, pero...¿no crees que estaba cansado de buscarte por horas escondido?- me queje un poco pero ella me apunto con su guantelete, -¡Hiiee! ¡retiro lo dicho!-.

-No quiero oír quejas- ella se fue caminando para desaparecer otra vez.

Me levante del piso, limpie mi ropa llena de tierra pero no puedo hacer nada con respecto a lo rota que esta en este momento. Me dirigi al lugar donde tengo instalado un pequeño campamento pero esta muy mal hecho, es una muestra de mi falta de habilidad en estas áreas.

-Espero que el pescado que pesque ayer no se haya estropeado-.

-No, la verdad esta muy delicioso- Reborn estaba sentado comiéndose mi pescado, -te felicito por tus habilidades en la cocina-.

-¡Reborn! ¡ese es mi pescado, me esforcé mucho en capturarlo ayer!- pase muchos problemas con la caña de pescar improvisada que fabrique.

-No se puede hacer nada si esta en mi estomago-.

Solo puede sentir mucha ira en ese momento, desde el día que Lal me llevo con ella ha sido un infierno. Ella me trajo a una pequeña isla en medio de un inmenso lago que estaba entre los bosques del territorio Sitri, es un lago tan grande que parece un océano. Lal dijo que debía buscar como sobrevivir en esta isla por mis propios medios, incluso he tenido que cazar mi propia comida todos los días, Lal solo aparece para atacarme ya que su entrenamiento consiste en ataques sigilosos.

-Ademas te traje esta comida hecha por tus futuras esposas- el saco tres cajas de bento envueltas en una tela.

Le arrebate las cajas rápidamente descubriendo su interior, sentí como las lagrimas salina de mis ojos al ver la deliciosa comida que había ante mi, así que tome uno de los onigiri que estaban en la caja dispuesto a comerlo de un bocado.

-¡Itadakimasu!- mordí el onigiri pero estaba muy duro y salado, -¡Ite!, ¡esto parece una piedra bañada en sal!-.

-Parece que decidiste comer primero los onigiri hechos por Sona-.

-¡¿Ehh?!, ¡¿Kaichou los hizo?!- no podía creerlo.

-Se la paso horas intentando hacer esos onigiri, casi destruye la cocina-.

- _Así que Kaichou es mala cocinando,...eso es un poco lindo si lo pienso, ¡bien, ya que Kaichou se esforzó en hacerlos me los comeré con gusto!-._

Estuve disfrutando la mejor comida que había tenido en días, Raynare y Chrome saben cocinar muy bien, la comida que hizo Kaichou tenia varios defectos pero mi amor por ella me dio fuerza para comer.

-¡Ha sido la mejor comida de mi vida!-.

-Hmm, entrenar con Lal debe de ser duro-.

-¡No tienes idea!, pero ¿como han estado el resto?- desde hace días he tenido bastante curiosidad sobre su progreso.

-Todos han tenido un buen desarrollo en su entrenamiento, el único que no ha hecho progreso eres tu- Reborn no tardo en mandar un golpe a mi autoestima, -la persona que tiene dificultades es Koneko en el entrenamiento de Azazel-.

-¿Que pasa con Koneko-chan?-.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. Es impaciente y esta dudando de su poder- si lo pienso bien ella se comportaba un poco raro en la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, -ella colapso esta mañana por el entrenamiento de Azazel-.

-¿C-Colapso?-.

-Es debido al esforzarse demasiado, su cuerpo no puede resistir si es tan maltratado-.

Koneko-chan se esforzó demasiado, en serio me preocupa mucho en este momento. Después de que Reborn me diera unos cuantos detalles del entrenamiento de todos el se fue de la isla, aunque estaba feliz por el gran avance de todos, todavía estaba preocupado por Koneko-chan.

-Estoy planeando hacer algo estúpido otra vez- una idea paso por mi cabeza, -voy a ser castigado pero es algo que tengo que hacer-.

 **A mitad de la noche, en el territorio Gremory**

-¿Por que estoy haciendo esto?-.

Escape de la isla al atardecer, volé en mi modo hyper durante mucho tiempo hasta que llegue al territorio Gremory. Ya que se supone que debo estar en entrenamiento no puedo dejar que alguien me vea, si me alguien me ve sere capturado por allanamiento y aun peor, ¡le darán la noticia a Kaichou!.

Me infiltre en el gran castillo de los Gremory gracias a las habilidades de sigilo que aprendí de Lal, pero el castillo tenia bastantes guardias en el exterior por lo que fue bastante difícil entrar en el castillo. He estado revisando la mayoría de las habitaciones del castillo en busca de Koneko-chan pero solo he encontrado cuartos vacíos o los cuartos de a servidumbre.

Escuche los pasos de una persona que se acercaba, por lo que decidí esconderme en una habitación al azar. Una vez que escuche que se alejo del corredor me relaje un poco.

- _¡Esto en serio da miedo!, ¡¿por que desde que soy un demonio he estado haciendo este tipo de cosas?!-_ esa es otra de las dudas que hay en mi mente, - _...después pienso en la razón, ahora la prioridad es encontrar a Koneko-chan-._

Cuando iba a salir de la habitación escuche una respiración detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y vi que alguien estaba durmiendo en la cama de la habitación. Me acerque un poco y note que era Koneko-chan.

- _Que conveniente-._

Me acerque silenciosamente a la cama, pero al instante note que Koneko-chan tenia algo distinto.

- _¡O-Orejas de gato!, ¡¿por que tiene orejas de gato?!-_.

Parece que hice demasiado ruido debido a que Koneko-chan abrió lentamente sus ojos, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos cuando poso su mirada en mi.

-¿...Tsuna...kun?-.

-Jeje, h-hola Koneko-chan-.

-¿que estas haciendo aquí?-.

-Bueno, m-me entere de el problema que tuviste. Así que d-decidí v-visitarte- no se exactamente porque me pongo tan tímido en este momento.

-No tenias porque venir- ella se sentó con dificultad en la cama.

-¡K-Koneko-chan!, no deberías esforzarte. Necesitas descansar-.

-Estoy bien, estuve recuperándome todo el día-.

-¿En serio?, es un alivio- sentí que una presión en mi corazón desparecía, -espera, ¡eso quiere decir que me infiltre en este lugar para nada!-.

-¿No lo pensaste antes de hacerlo? en serio eres tonto Tsuna-kun- eso acabo de notarlo pero ella hace un ataque a mi autoestima, -pero...g-gracias Tsuna-kun, p-por preocuparte por mi- ella estaba un poco sonrojada al decirlo.

-No hay problema Koneko-chan,...pero ¿por que tienes orejas de gato?- no creo que sea algún tipo de disfraz, ademas quien usaría un disfraz para dormir.

Ella me miro un poco insegura pero suspiro puso una cara mas determinada.

-Yo soy una youkai gato, una Nekomata- me sorprendí bastante por eso, -me quede sin fuerzas para mantener la forma que conoces-.

 _-Así que ella lo ha estado ocultando, pero ella se ve muy linda de esa forma ¿por que lo oculta?-._

-Koneko-chan, ¿por que ocultas tu forma verdadera?- sus ojos expresaron inseguridad al oír mi pregunta.

-Déjame contarte una historia, la historia de dos hermanas gatas- trague un poco de saliva antes de darle toda mi atención, -estas dos hermanas gatas eran las sobrevivientes de los youkai gato mas fuertes, Nekoshou. Las hermanas siempre estaban juntas, cuando jugaban, cuando dormían, cuando comían. Con sus padres muertos, sin hogar al que regresar y sin nadie en quien confiar, las dos hermanas luchando para vivir el día a día mientras dependían la una de la otra-.

-Un día, ellas dos fueron recogidas por un determinado demonio. La hermana mayor se convirtió en parte de su familia, por lo que la hermana menor también fue capaz de vivir con ellos. Habiendo por fin llegado a una vida digna, las dos creyeron que podían pasar el tiempo muy felices. Sin embargo, sucedió algo insólito. Al parecer, la hermana mayor logro un rápido crecimiento después de ganar poder-.

-Esa gata era de una especie que naturalmente sobresale en Youjutsu. Por otra parte, ella floreció en el talento de la magia, incluso uso Sennjutsu que se dijo que solo el ultimo de los ermitaños podía utilizar. Parecía que la hermana mayor, habiendo superado a su amo en poco tiempo, fue consumida por su poder y se transformo en una existencia malvada que solo buscaba sangre y batalla-.

-Como el aumento de poder no paraba, la hermana mayor mato al demonio que era su amo, al final se convirtió en un "demonio callejero". Por otra parte, se convirtió en uno de los mas peligrosos "demonios callejeros", ella por si sola aniquilo a todos los escuadrones de persecución...se dice que los demonios cancelaron temporalmente la búsqueda de la hermana gato-.

-La hermana mas joven se quedo atrás, los demonios la clasificaron como una existencia innecesaria. Ellos dijeron: Eventualmente esta gata también puede salirse de control, es mejor eliminarla ahora. Fue el Sirzechs-sama quien salvo a esta gata a quien planeaban eliminar. El convenció a los demonios de clase alta que la hermana menor era inocente, como resultado la situación fue resulta teniendo a Sirzechs velando por ella. Sin embargo, después de haber sido traicionada por su hermana mayor en quien ella creía y torturada por los demonios de otro modo, el espíritu de la hermana menor parecía estar al borde del colapso-.

- _Que historia tan triste-._

-Sirzechs-sama dejo a la hermana mas joven que había perdido su sonrisa y sus deseos de vivir, al cuidado de Buchou. Después de que la hermana mas joven se reunió con Buchou, recobro sus emociones de poco a poco. Y luego recibió el nombre de "Koneko"-.

- _Entonces, Koneko no es su verdadero nombre-._

-...Ya...veo, aun así el exceso de trabajo no es bueno-.

-Quiero...- lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.

-¿Eh?-.

-Quiero llegar a ser más fuerte. Al igual que Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Akeno-san...Y también Issei-senpai, quiero fortalecer mi espíritu y mi cuerpo. Gya-kun también se está haciendo fuerte. Tampoco tengo un poder de curación como el de Asia-senpai...A este ritmo, voy a ser inútil. A pesar de que soy una Torre, soy la más débil...no quiero...ser inútil...-.

-Koneko-chan...-

Así que se preocupaba por eso... Por cierto, Kiba-senpai se ha vuelto más fuerte. Xenovia es demasiado fuerte. Akeno-senpai es la pieza más fuerte como Reina, y Gasper-kun puede detener el tiempo. Asia-san puede ser mala en la lucha, pero su capacidad de curación es genial. Issei-senpai, a pesar de que es débil, tiene un legendario dragón en su cuerpo.

Koneko-chan continuó hablando incluso mientras derramaba lágrimas de gran tamaño.

-Pero, no quiero usar el poder dormido dentro de mí...mi poder de Nekomata...si lo uso, yo...al igual que mi hermana...no quiero eso...absolutamente no quiero esa cosa...-.

-Esa "cosa" también es tu poder- ella me miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, -todos en el grupo Gremory son demasiado fuertes, pero tu también lo eres simplemente no tienes confianza en ti misma,...yo se lo que es no tener confianza-.

-Pero-.

-Tu hermana fue quien perdió el control de su poder, tu no eres tu hermana Koneko-chan. Este poder te pertenece, no puedes decir que perderás el control si no lo usas- le dije lo que pensaba.

-Mi hermana es talentosa y perdió el control...-.

-Ella es ella, Koneko-chan es Koneko-chan- me acerque a Koneko-chan y la abrace, siento bastante verguenza pero es necesario, -si quieres ser tan fuerte como el resto tienes que aceptar el poder que tienes-.

-Pero...tengo miedo...de perder el control- ella se aferro a mi con fuerza.

-Esta bien, yo estoy contigo. Siempre voy a estar para ayudarte, no dejare que pierdas el control-.

-Tsuna-kun...¿prometes que jamas me abandonaras como mi hermana y estarás conmigo para siempre?-.

-Si..., estaré a tu lado por siempre-.

-Gracias...Tsuna-kun, gracias-.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados hasta que recordé que necesito volver a la isla.

-Koneko-chan tengo que irme- intente separarme pero ella no me soltó.

-¡No!, no he podido dormir con Tsuna-kun desde hace mucho. Por favor quédate esta noche conmigo-.

-Pero no creo- ella me interrumpió.

-Viniste a escondidas, ¿cierto?- asentí lentamente, -seria malo que Sona-Kaichou se enterara-.

-¡¿Me estas chantajeando otra vez?!- ella solo sonrió, suspire aceptando que no tengo opción, -esta bien-.

Así termine pasando la mayor parte de la noche abrazado a Koneko-chan, pero en el momento que estaba seguro que ella estaba dormida me deslice lentamente para no despertarla, la mire mientras dormía y note que se durmió con una sonrisa, salí de la habitación y suspire por lo pesada de la noche.

-Parece que tuviste una noche agitada- una voz dijo de repente.

-¡Hiiee!, ¡R-R-Rias-senpai!- la líder del grupo Gremory estaba recostada contra la pared con una sonrisa.

-Esto es un allanamiento, debería llamar a Sona-.

-¡No!, ¡por favor no lo haga!- le suplique al instante.

-Era broma- ella se estaba burlando de mi, pero me sentí aliviado de que así fuera, -te lo agradezco Tsuna-.

-¿Eh?, ¿por que?-.

-A pesar de que podría haber consecuencias, viniste a ver a Koneko. Ademas de que la ayudaste a que intente aceptar lo que es, por eso te lo agradezco-.

-¡N-No tiene que hacerlo!, s-solo estaba muy preocupado por ella-.

-Eres muy amable Tsuna, Sona si que es una aprovechada por robar a mi objetivo-.

-¿Kaichou?, ¿una aprovechada?-.

-¿No lo sabes?, desde el momento que pisaste por primera vez la academia pude sentir que había algo especial en ti- estaba bastante sorprendido por sus palabras, -hable con Sona acerca de lo que había visto en ti, pero parece que eso causo que ella empezara a acosarte por llegar tarde como excusa para poder encontrar la oportunidad de reencarnarte-.

-¡¿Ehhh?!, ¡no creo que Kaichou sea ese tipo de persona!-.

-Ella siempre ha sido así, tiene la costumbre de querer las pertenencias personales de otras personas. Ella siempre robaba mi muñeca favorita cuando eramos niñas-.

-Es...difícil de creer que Kaichou sea así- nunca creí que Kaichou tuviera costumbres tan infantiles.

-Siempre es difícil de creer por su forma de ser,...Tsuna acaso ¿estas enamorado de Sona?-.

-¡¿EHHH?!, ¡n-no c-cree que se e-esta confundiendo Rias-senpai!-.

-No intentes engañarme, es fácil saber cuando mientes-.

-...¿En verdad soy obvio con mis sentimientos?- no tenia caso mentir si ya se dio cuenta.

-No, solo lo dije aunque no tenia idea- ella se rio entre dientes.

- _¡Eso significa que me delate solo!-._

-¡Es muy mala, Rias-senpai!-.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo... No te rindas con Sona, ella te necesita mas que tu a ella en especial después de la reunión-.

Recode la forma en que se burlaron de ella ese día, pero aleje el sentimiento de enojo que creció en mi interior ya que este no es el lugar ni el momento para expresarlo.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya- si me tardo mas tiempo Lal se dará cuenta de mi ausencia.

-Te deseo suerte en tu entrenamiento, Tsuna- Rias-senpai me despidió con una linda sonrisa.

- _Con una ama como esa, no me sorprendería que Issei-senpai este enamorado de ella-._

 **Al finalizar el entrenamiento**

Había vuelto al fin, después de 2 semanas infernales había vuelto a la residencia Sitri. Estaba en la entrada de la residencia mirando lo enorme de esta, caí de rodillas con lagrimas en mis ojos. Después de pasar por la horrible experiencia de cazar animales, buscar hierbas y consumir hongos sospechosos estoy lleno de felicidad, ya njo tendré que usar estas ropas rotas que únicamente quedan mis pantalones, mi cuerpo había cambiado un poco, sigo siendo delgado pero me deshice de la grasa innecesaria.

-No te pongas a llorar por unas simples 2 semanas en una isla- Lal dijo con fastidio.

-¡No importa lo que digas, eso fue muy horrible!- jamas podre olvidar los ataques nocturnos que hizo Lal mientras dormia, se robaba mi comida, no me dejaba descansar y me hacia excederme en mi uso de las llamas de la ultima voluntad.

-Ya estas de vuelta, así que me voy- ella se fue sin mirar atrás.

-¡Tsuna-kun!- una persona me embistió de repente tirándome al piso.

-¡R-Raynare!- ella estaba aferrándose a mi con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Te extrañe, te extrañe, te extrañe!- aumento la fuerza de su abrazo.

-Por favor...Rayanare...no puedo...respirar-.

-¡Ah!, ¡lo siento!- ella se separo de mi dejando que me pusiera de pie.

-No hay problema, yo también te extrañe- como no podría extrañar a Raynare después de estar en esa isla.

Entramos en la residencia, yo me dirigí a tomar un baño después de todo estaba lleno de suciedad. Todos se reunieron en mi habitación por alguna razón.

-¡Kaichou!, ¡fue horrible, estas 2 semanas han sido horribles!-.

-Si, no te preocupes ahora estas bien-.

Actualmente estaba con mi cabeza en el regazo de Kaichou mientras ella frota mi cabeza, este es método terapeuta que demostró gran efectividad cuando termine de entrenar con Reborn para el Rating Game contra Mukuro.

-¡No es justo que ustedes la hayan pasado bien, mientra que yo estaba en una isla pasando horrores!-parece que ninguno del consejo tuvo que pasar por algo como lo que yo pase, Raynare estuvo en una villa en el territorio Sitri practicando sus habilidades, mientras que el resto estuvo en la residencia haciéndose mas fuertes, esto paso de la misma manera con el Rating Game de Mukuro.

-Esta bien, la pasaste muy mal. Esa isla no tiene nombre así que ahora se llamara la "isla Tsuna"- Kaichou me consoló un poco.

-¡No!, ¡destruye esa isla, no quiero que ese lugar siga existiendo!-eso dije pero me ignoro.

-Mou, ¡también quiero tener a Tsuna-kun en mi regazo!- Raynare se quejo.

-No me molestaría...que Boss use mi regazo- dijo Chrome tímidamente.

-No, Tsuna solo puede usar mi regazo. Ustedes solo pueden mirar- Kaichou no dudo al instante en proclamar su propiedad, eso solo causo que chispas volaran entre las miradas.

- _Es bueno haber vuelto del infierno-_.

 **Al día siguiente**

Era la tarde del día siguiente y yo llevaba el uniforme de verano de la academia Kuoh mientras caminaba alrededor de la mansión Gremory. Es porque hoy es la noche de la fiesta, después de todo Kaichou fue a reunirse con Rias-senpai. Había dormido durante el medio día hoy. Gracias a eso, sentí como si me hubiera recuperado en gran medida de todo mi cansancio acumulado.

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había usado por última vez este uniforme. Eso es porque hasta hace poco sólo había llevado mi camiseta. En realidad, se ajustaba bastante bien.

Por si acaso, también llevaba un brazalete que tenía el patrón de Sitri inscrito en él. Con esto, me parece que estaba bien para el partido.

Las chicas habían sido llevadas por todas las sirvientas, diciendo que tomarían algún tiempo para que se prepararan.

Entre en un salón de la mansión, en el interior vi a Issei-senpai.

-¿Issei-senpai?-.

-Tsuna, ¿por que estas aquí?-.

-Kaichou ira al lugar de reunión junto con Rias-senpai y la seguí hasta aquí. Después de eso, termine perdiéndome en esta gran mansión- me senté al lado de Issei-senpai.

-El juego se llevara a cabo muy pronto- dijo Issei-senpai con una expresión seria.

-Si-.

-He entrenado, termine siendo perseguido por un dragón en una montaña todos los días-.

-Ehh, yo termine en una isla siendo perseguido por un monstruo en forma de mujer-.

-¡¿En serio?!, ¡maldición, al menos tu tuviste una mujer!-.

-¡No lo entiendes!, ¡esa mujer era cruel y estricta, ella hacia emboscadas sigilosas incluso cuando dormía!-.

-¡A mi también!, ¡tuve cazar animales para sobrevivir!-.

-¡Yo también tuve que hacer eso!, ¡incluso la mujer que me entreno se robaba mi comida con la excusa de que quería enseñarme precauciona!-.

Estuvimos un rato discutiendo sobre quien tuvo una pero experiencia en estas 2 semanas, pero en algún momento nos aburrimos y llegamos a la conclusión de que sufrimos de igual manera.

-Por cierto, Tsuna-.

-¿Que pasa?-.

-Parece que el pezón de una mujer es como un timbre cuando se empuja- Issei-senpai hizo un ejemplo en el aire.

-¡¿Huh?!, ¡¿por que me cuentas eso?!-.

-Me entere por Azazel-sensei que las posibilidades de los pechos son infinitas, puede que no sea bueno para pasar a la otra vida. No solo carecen de experiencia de roce, pero también por hacer otras cosas como empujarlos, pero meter...- el siguió hablando de cosas pervertidas.

-¡Ya te dije!, ¡¿por que me cuentas eso?!-

-No te hagas el inocente Tsuna, se que también deseas hacer cosas pervertidas con tus compañeras-.

-¡E-Eso no es cierto!-.

-Siempre estas rodeado de mujeres, es imposible que no pienses en eso-.

- _El tiene un punto, en ocasiones he pensado en hacer algo pero jamas lo admitiré y en especial no lo haré a un pervertido como el-._

-Solo estas loco, Issei-senpai-.

-Tch, eres un aburrido-.

-Issei, lo siento por hacerte esperar. Ara, así que Tsuna también vino- Rias-senpai se acerco a nosotros junto al resto del grupo Gremory usando hermosos vestidos.

Vi que Koneko-chan llevaba puesto un muy lindo vestido, ella podría ser fácilmente secuestrada por un lolicon. Aunque me incomoda un poco que ella me esta mirando con una expresión molesta mientras hace un puchero.

-¿H-Hay algún problema, Koneko-chan?- eso pregunte pero estoy bastante seguro de lo que la molesta.

-Escapaste, Tsuna-kun mentiroso-.

-...Si, lo siento- me sentí bastante deprimido por haber sido llamado mentiroso, todos miraron la conversación de manera extraña.

-Tendrás que compensarlo-.

-Si-.

- _Me lo imaginaba, ahora tendré que someterme a lo que ella pida-_ Ella se acerco y me susurro al oído su petición,.

 _¡¿Como puede querer algo así?!-._

 **Mas tarde**

Me encuentro bastante cansado, me encontraba en un enorme salón donde se realiza la fiesta, esta lleno de demonios en todos lados y diversos alimentos en todos lados. En el techo había un candelabro gigante que no he podido parar de ver.

Estoy sentado en una silla en el rincón de el salón, en una silla a mi lado también esta Chrome. Parece que ella y yo tenemos el mismo problema, no podemos lidiar con muchas personas a la vez. Desde el momento que entramos en el salón Kaichou y las demás fueron rodeadas por muchas personas que las admiraban.

-No entiendo como Kaichou puede con un evento así-.

-Si, es bastante agotador- la tímida voz de Chrome ahora tenia un tono de cansancio.

-Oye Chrome, ¿estas bien en este lugar?- ella me miro un poco extrañada, -b-bueno, ya sabes por lo de tu...familia- es dificil sacar un tema tan delicado.

-Ah,...no he tenido problemas. Recuerda que mi existencia es desconocida por la clase alta-.

-¡C-Cierto!, jejeje. Lamento sacar un tema delicado- me rasque la cabeza por los nervios.

-N-No hay problema-.

Mientras miraba el salón una pequeña sombra vino a mi vista, era Koneko-chan. Por alguna razón ella salio del salón de la fiesta, su expresión parecía absorta en algo y empece a tener un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar.

-Chrome, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-.

-¿Eh?,...si-.

-Necesito que hagas una ilusión de mi para que nadie note mi ausencia, tengo que hacer algo afuera-.

-¿Por que?-.

-Es un poco difícil de explicar-.

-Ya veo...entendido, puedo hacerlo-.

-Gracias Chrome-.

Salí del salón siguiendo a Koneko-chan, la seguí con un poco de distancia.

La seguí hasta afuera del edificio, ella empezó a moverse mas rápido por que acelere mi paso. Termine siguiendola hasta un bosque que estaba cerca, después de avanzar en este bosque durante un par de minutos ella finalmente paro, ella empezó a mirar a en varias direcciones inquieta como si buscara algo y al verla de esta manera me preocupe mas, decidí que es mejor averiguar directamente que sucede.

-Koneko-chan- ella se sorprendió al verme ahí.

-¡¿Tsuna-kun?!, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-.

-Te seguí ya que estabas actuando extraño, ¿que esta pasando?-.

-¡E-Es mejor que te vayas Tsuna-kun!- su voz estaba muy ansiosa por algo.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no crees?- dijo una voz desconocida.

Una mujer apareció si hacer ruido, su cabello es negro y usa kimono del mismo color. Sin embargo, me parece mas curioso el extraño parecido que tiene con Koneko-chan.

-Tu...- el cuerpo de Koneko-chan se sacudió por la sorpresa.

-Hola Shirone. Soy yo, tu hermana-.

- _¿Shirone?, tal vez sea el verdadero nombre de Koneko-chan-._

-Kuroka-neesama- la voz de Koneko exprimió esas palabras.

- _¡¿Su hermana?!, supongo que eso explica su parecido-._

Tu hermana esta muy impresionada de que vinieras a este punto después que este gato negro se colara en la fiesta-nyan- había un gato negro acurrucado en los pies de ella, -¿Ara?, Shirone ¿acaso ese es...tu novio?-.

-¡¿Ehh?!- me sentí avergonzado por lo que ella dijo, parece que Koneko-chan tambien ya que su rostro esta muy sonrojado.

-¡Que lindo!, es adorable como se avergüenza por algo asi, ¿cual es tu nombre?-.

-S-Sawada Tsunayoshi- le dije mi nombre.

- _Este no es momento para avergonzarse!-._

-Neesama, ¿que es esto?- había ira en la voz de Koneko-chan, pero Kuroka solo se limito a sonreír.

-No pongas esa cara asustada, acabo de tratar un asunto de menor importancia. He oído que los demonios están celebrando una gran fiesta aquí, por eso estaba un poco interesada. Nyan-.

-¡Jajaja!, ¿acaso no son de la familia Gremory y Sitri?-.

Una voz sonó de la nada, un hombre con una armadura antigua china con un bastón apareció frente a nosotros.

-Incluso si borras tu presencia, es inútil. Con gente como Kuroka y yo que sabemos Sennjutsu, podemos detectarlos con solo una ligera variación en el flujo del espíritu-.

Salieron de las sombras Issei-senpai y Rias-senpai, me sorprendí bastante al verlos aquí.

-Isse-senpai, Buchou- Koneko-chan también estaba sorprendida.

-Hola maldito señor mono. ¿como esta Vali?- Issei-senpai se dirigió al recién llegado.

-Jajaja, mas o menos. En cuanto a ti...je, así que te has vuelto mas fuerte, ¿eh?- lo que dijo dejo a Issei-senpai un poco sorprendido, -¿no te lo dije?, también uso Sennjutsu y se del flujo de tu espíritu hasta cierto punto. El volumen de tu aura se ha incrementado desde la ultima vez que nos reunimos-.

-Por cierto Buchou, ¿Qué es Sennjutsu? ¿Es diferente a la magia y la brujería usada por los magos?- Issei-senpai pregunto.

-Sí, Sennjutsu es diferente a la magia y la brujería. La mayor diferencia es que el Sennjutsu hace hincapié en la importancia de algo llamado Chakra, el aura que es el gran poder original que desemboca en el espíritu de uno, en otras palabras, es una fuerza vital, y lo convierte en una corriente constante. Es un poder que es a la vez similar y diferente de la magia de los demonios y el poder de la luz de los ángeles. Su poder destructivo directo no puede igualarse con el de la magia o el poder de la luz, pero con Sennjutsu se puede hacer uso de la parte desconocida de plantas,animales y personas. Por ejemplo, si uno aprende Sennjutsu, se dice que destacará en la lectura del flujo del espíritu de alguien, de su aura, y que también puede captar los movimientos de una meta lejana, hasta cierto punto- es la explicación que dio Rias-senpai.

-También podemos controlar el flujo de espíritu y podemos reforzar el interior y el exterior de nuestros cuerpos, o molestar a los espíritus de todos los árboles de los alrededores, hacer florecer, o hacer que se marchitan-nyan . El Sennjutsu es una habilidad que manipula el flujo de la vida, después de todo. Podemos alterar el espíritu de nuestro oponente, e infligir un daño a su fuerza vital reduciendo la misma. Debido a que los métodos para reparar el daño en la energía vital están limitados por la magia de los demonios y la magia, en comparación, este método de ataque casi siempre conlleva a la muerte-Nyan- Kuroka también añadió parte de la explicación.

- _Es difícil de entender pero creo que al menos tengo una idea de lo que es-_.

-¿Por que están aquí?, ¿acaso harán un ataque terrorista?- ellos solo sonrieron ante la pregunta de Issei-senpai.

-No, no hemos venido aquí para algo así. Una orden de espera ha sido dada en el inframundo, Kuroka y yo estamos fuera de servicio en estos momentos. Cuando se dio la orden Kuroka sugirio visitar la fiesta de los demonios, dado que no volvería con facilidad, vine con ella también- el chico solo parloteo.

-Bikou, ¿quien es este chico?- Kuroka señalo a Issei-senpai.

-El Sekiryuutei-.

-¿En serio-nyan?, así que este es el actual Sekiryuutei amante de los pechos que repelió a Vali antes-.

-Kuroka, ya vamonos. No podemos participar en la fiesta de todos modos, es una perdida de tiempo permanecer aqui-.

-Si, vamos a volver. Pero voy a llevarme a Shirone conmigo-nyan, la llevare conmigo ahora mismo-.

-Arara, si la traes contigo sera por tu cuenta, Vali se puede enojar ¿sabes?-.

-Bueno eso puede ser así- Kuroka sonrio ampliamente con los ojos entrecerrados, Koneko-chan ante su mirada se estremeció mucho.

-Eso no lo voy a permitir- me interpuse entre ellas dos, pero eso solo causo risas a ellos dos.

-No, no, eso es muy valiente por tu parte, ¿pero realmente tienes la intención de hacernos frente a Kuroka y a mi?. Esta vez vamos a salir de inmediato una vez que tomemos a esa chica, por lo que estará bien para ti, ¿verdad?-.

-Esta chica es mi sierva, no voy a dejar que le pongas un solo dedo encima- Rias-senpai dio un paso al frente con una expresión enojada.

-Ara-ara-ara-ara. ¿Que estas diciendo-nya?, ella es mi hermana pequeña. Yo tengo el derecho a amarla, una demonio de clase alta como tu no tiene ese privilegio- la atmósfera entre las dos mujeres cambio entre su mirada, -ya que eres tan molesta voy a matarte-nyan-.

En ese momento me invadió una sensación indescriptible, a pesar de que la paisaje no ha cambiado, era el aire o el estado de animo lo que parecía haber cambiado.

-Kuroka, así que no solo aprendiste Sennjutsu, Youjutsu y la magia de los demonios, ¿sino también la habilidad para controlar el espacio?- Rias-senpai puso una expresión agria al decir eso.

-No fui tan lejos como para aprender a controlar el tiempo, pero he aprendido bastante sobre la forma de controlar el espacio. Si utilizo los elementos esenciales de las técnicas de barrera, es relativamente fácil, después de todo. Cubrí el bosque entero con una barrera y lo aislé del mundo exterior-nyan. Es por eso que, incluso si hacemos cosas llamativas aquí, no podrán escapar fuera y los demonios de afuera no vendrán. Vas a ser gratamente asesinada aquí por nosotros y dirás adiós-nyan- parece que ella nos ha dejos atrapados por lo que no hay mas opción que pelear.

- **Entonces, si te derroto. La barrera se deshará-** entre en mi modo hyper y me dirigí volando hacia Kuroka con intención de atacarla, pero Bikou uso su bastón para detener mi ataque.

-Parece que esto sera divertido- Bikou tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me aleje elevando en el aire, -¡Kintoun!- al gritar eso una nube dorada apareció en sus pies y fue volando hacia a mi con gran velocidad.

-¡Extiendete, Nyoi-Bo!- su bastón se extendió hasta a mi y me ataco causando que retrocediera.

El no detuvo su ataque en ese momento, vino hacia mi con gran velocidad balanceando su bastón. Evadí sus ataque hechos con el bastón, después expulse mis llamas como una pared para mantenerlo alejado. Al sentir el calor de mis llamas, Bikou se mantuvo a raya pero no le di tiempo para reaccionar, me impulse rápidamente hacia Bikou logrando golpearlo en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder pero el solo sonrió de manera mas amplia.

-¡Eres mejor de lo que esperaba!, ¡Nyoi-Bo!- su bastón volvió a extenderse pero en esta ocasión fui capaz de evadirlo.

Me acerque volando dándole varios golpes que el logro bloquear pero no pudo evitar una patada que envié a su rostro.

- **Debo admitir que eres hábil, pero no perderé mientras pongan en peligro a** **Koneko-chan-** lo ataque repetidamente pero el bloqueaba cada ataque.

-¡Como era de esperarse de quien derroto a Xanxus!- el extendió su bastón pero yo lo detuve con mis manos, -¡parece que te motivas para pelear cuando piensas que tu novia no va a estar contigo!-.

- **Cállate-** el bastón se seguía extendiendo a pesar de que lo sostenia, entonces decidí soltar ese bastón evadiendo el impacto por poco.

- ** _Sus ataques son muy poderosos, ¿debería usar la técnica que desarrolle en el entrenamiento?. No, si lo uso puede termine lastimando a Koneko-chan, Issei-senpai y Rias-senpai, ademas de que necesito tiempo para acumular las llamas, tiempo que Bikou no me dará-_** mire hacia abajo a los demás que parecen haber sido atrapados en una niebla oscura pero todavía puedo verlos bien y por alguna razón Rias-senpai se había desvestido.

- **¡Hey!, ¡¿que creen que están haciendo en el campo de batalla?!-.**

-¡Tsuna! ¡Por favor apóyame mientras presiono los pezones de Buchou! dijo Issei-senpai sin importarle como suena-.

 **-¿Presionar los pezones? ¿Empujar sus pezones dices? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer en medio de un campo de batalla?-.**

-¡Si los presiono, la posibilidad de lograr el Balance Breaker es alta!-.

 **-¿Así que tu entrenamiento fue un desperdicio? ¡Realmente eres un idiota!-.**

En ese momento, la hermana de Koneko-chan dio una expresión de desconcierto.

-¡Oye, Bikou! ¿Es eso algún tipo de estrategia? Rias Gremory ha mostrado sus pechos y tiene la intención de hacer algo con el Sekiryuutei-.

-¡No me preguntes! El nivel del pensamiento de este Dragón está en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra, ¿Sabes?-.

-¡T-Tsuna!, ¡tengo un problema serio!-.

 **-¿Que pasa?-.**

-¡El pecho derecho o el izquierdo!, ¡¿cual debo pulsar?!-.

- **¡CONDENADO ESTÚPIDO!, ¡DERECHA O IZQUIERDA ES LA MISMA COSA!, ¡SOLO TIENES EMPUJARLO YA Y ALCANZAR EL BALANCE BREAKER!-.**

-¡No bromees! ¡derecha e izquierda no son la misma cosa!, ¡es importante, ya que es la primera vez que los empujo!, ¡es único en la vida, responde en serio!-.

- **¡ENTONCES EMPUJA LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO Y SE ACABO EL PROBLEMA!-.**

-¡TSUNA ERES UN GENIO!, ¡sabia que te interesaba también!- el termino malinterpretando lo que dije de alguna forma.

-¡Solo hazlo de una vez!- Rias-senpai no aguanto mas la discusión y grito.

Issei-senpai lo hizo causando que Rias-senpai suelte un sonido extraño, entonces un aura enorme cubrió a Issei-senpai y salio de su cuerpo una armadura que lo cubrió completamente. Issei-senpai saco su mano que disparo una bala mágica causando una gran explosión de color rojo.

- **Hizo desaparecer...una montaña-** no puede evitar decir eso la ver la destrucción, incluso Bikou se olvido de la pelea para ver lo que sucede.

Issei-senpai confronto a Kuroka con su forma Balance Breaker superando el poder de Kuroka, cuando estaba a punto de golpearla detuvo su golpe al ultimo segundo a lo cual Kuroka se vio muy sorprendida pero reacciono rápidamente y se alejo de el.

-¡Maldito mocoso!-.

-¡Hyahahahahaha!, ¡esto es realmente interesante! ¡ahora tengo dos buenos contrincantes!- Bikou se rio a carcajadas.

Me prepare para continuar con la pelea pero de la nada una grieta apareció en el espacio, del interior de la grieta salio un hombre vestido de traje y anteojos con una espada que liberaba un aura sagrada al máximo.

-Es suficiente, Bikou, Kuroka. Los demonios se han percatado de todo- le dijo a los otros dos como si fueran sus compañeros, Bikou descendió desde el cielo.

-¿No estas junto a Vali?-.

-Debido a que Kuroka estaba tardando, vine a ver. E incluso Bikou esta aquí, ¿que están haciendo?- suspiro mientras hablaba.

-Para estar hablando de esa manera, pareces estar bastante tranquilo ¿no?- el hombre asintio ante la pregunta de Kuroka.

-Si, la verdad es que yo también tengo mucho interés en los compañeros de este chico. Sekiryuutei-kun, ¿podrías saludar de mi parte al usuario de la espada sagrada-demoníaca y a la usuaria de la espada sagrada Durandal?, me gustaría hacerles frente en algún momento como compañero espadachín, ¿sabes?-.

-Ahora, vamos a retroceder- el corto el aire con su espada creando otra grieta en la dimensión, -adiós Sekiryuutei-.

El hombre se fue con solo esas palabras y los demás también desaparecieron en el desgarro dimensional.

Después de eso, fuimos atendidos por los demonios que habían detectado el problema, y el saludo patrocinado por el Rey Demonio fue cancelado rápidamente debido al ataque de la Khaos Brigade.

 **La noche antes del Rating Game**

Todos nos reunimos en una de las salas de la residencia Sitri, Reborn estaba dirigiendo la reunión por alguna razón.

-Reborn, ¿por que diriges esto? ni siquiera eres un demonio- decidí preguntarle pero solo recibí un disparo en la cabeza que apenas pude esquivar.

-Hay muchas cosas que debes dejar de cuestionar Dame-tsuna, ademas no estuve desperdiciando todo el tiempo que estuve en el inframundo ¿sabias?. He estado reuniendo todo el conocimiento posible acerca de los Rating Game, estuve hablando con muchos veteranos de estos juegos e inlcuso fui a beber con Sirzechs- Reborn nos relato su experiencia en el infranmundo.

 _-¿Incluso con el Maou?, cada vez Reborn da mas miedo-._

-Sona, Rias Gremory sabe acerca de la familia Sitri hasta cierto punto ¿no?- Kaichou asiente a la pregunta de Reborn.

-Si, ella sabe mis habilidades, también las Tsubaki, también las de Tsuna en especial y del resto de ustedes pero he intentado lo mas posible en guardarme detalles-.

-Bien, ¿que sabes acerca de su lado?-.

-Se que sus principales armas son Hyoudou, Kiba, Akeno y Xenovia. Asia es un parte importante de su equipo, el poder especial que poseen Koneko y Gasper el vampiro-.

-Entonces tienes un poco de ventaja, tambien acerca del hecho que los sacred gears tienden a evolucionar durante las batallas ya que estas se vinculan mucho al desarrollo, el numero de oponentes es ocho-.

-Si, un Rey, una Reina, una Torre, dos Caballeros, dos Alfiles y un Peón. Ella no tiene un juego completo de piezas, nosotros tenemos diez en nuestro grupo-.

-Entiendo, ahora les explicare algo del Rating Game. Los Rating Game clasifican a los jugadores por sus especialidades en la batalla en diferentes tipos. Energía, técnica, magia y apoyo. De ellos Sona junto Chrome son del tipo magia, el tipo que es superior en magia en general. Tsubaki es del tipo técnica junto a Raynare, Tsubasa y Meguri, pelean con velocidad. Momo es del tipo apoyo, Saji, Ruruko y Tsuna son del tipo energía, aunque Tsuna con sus llamas puede considerarse un poco del tipo magia- después de explicar, Reborn nos miro a a los tipo energía.

-Las cosas con los tipo energía tienen que tener cuidado, es con los del tipo contador. Una clase problemática entre los tipo técnica. Hay contra-tipos, incluso entre los sacred gears. Los del tipo contador son capaces de devolver el poder de los tipo energía con mas poder del inicial, en cuanto mas fuerte es el tipo energía le devuelven su poder con aun mas fuerza-.

Asentimos ante la explicacion de Reborn, nos aseguraremos de tener cuidado. Mañana ya es el día esperado.

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna_**

 **Mientras tanto con el grupo Gremory**

-Bien eso es lo que hay que decir acerca de los tipos en el Rating Game- dijo Azazel al finalizar su propia explicación, -Issei, ya que posees una gran cantidad de poder debes cuidarte de los tipo contador-.

-¡Entendido!- Issei asintió.

-Continuando he reunido un poco de información del grupo Sitri y sus capacidades-.

-¿Como conseguiste eso?- Rias le pregunto.

-Cuando eres profesor puedes conseguir bastante informacion, en especial de un sujeto llamado Reborn que se encarga de asesorar al grupo Sitri. El me dijo varias cosas ya que quiere ponerle las cosas difíciles a su alumno-.

- _¿Que clase de asesor hace_ eso?- fue el pensamiento colectivo del grupo Gremory.

-Bien, Sona Sitri, Rey del grupo. Es del tipo magia, usa magia de agua, pero su mayor habilidad es su gran inteligencia, ha sido un demonio muy destacado incluso entre la clase alta-.

-Si, Sona siempre ha tenido una inteligencia sin igual, una vez le pregunte como pensaba pero ella solo dijo que tendría que sentarme en una gran biblioteca por 20 años para hacerlo- Rias dijo un poco deprimida.

-Después esta Shinra Tsubaki la Reina del grupo. Es del tipo técnica, sus habilidades están muy equilibradas, posee un gran manejo de la naginata, tiene un sacred gear en forma de espejo que si se destruye le permite reflejar el doble de daño a su oponente, pero necesita un tiempo antes de volver a usarlo. Así que tengan mucho cuidado con ella los tipo técnica-.

-Hanakai Momo una alfil del grupo, es del tipo apoyo, tiene buenas habilidades como alfil pero no es una gran amenaza-.

-Tomoe Meguri una caballero del grupo, es del tipo técnica, posee buenas habilidades en el manejo de la katana, buena velocidad y movilidad, ademas viene de una familia que se especializa en la destrucción de malos espíritus-.

-Nimura Ruruko una peón del grupo, es del tipo energía, aunque posee buenas habilidades ella puede considerarse la mas débil del grupo-.

-Yura Tsubasa una torre del grupo, es del tipo energía, como torre posee una gran fuerza y resistencia pero no tiene nada que pueda destacarse mas que eso-.

-Genshirou Saji el ultimo peón del grupo, es del tipo energía, no posee habilidades buenas en si pero su sacred gear es bastante peligroso, es capaz de crear lineas que se aferran al oponente que no son fáciles de quitar ademas de que te quitan la energía mientras mas tiempo estén aferradas-.

-Saji esta muy determinado a ganar, asi que no hay dejarlo pasar como amenaza- Issei añadió al informe.

-Raynare la ultima caballero del grupo, es del tipo técnica, ya tuvieron mala experiencia con ella por lo que deberían saber que su habilidad principal es la de luz, esa habilidad va ha ser muy problemática ya que son demonios- Issei se estremeció un poco al recordar lo sucedido con ella.

-Chrome Dokuro la ultima alfil del grupo, es del tipo magia. Ella es una gran amenaza para ustedes, ella posee un poder especial para crear ilusiones muy poderosas, una vez que sus ilusiones se infiltren en su mente sera muy difícil sacarlos de ellas-.

-Por ultimo la persona con quien han tenido mas contacto, Sawada Tsunayoshi la ultima torre del grupo, es del tipo energía, Reborn me dio mas información de el que de cualquiera, el es su mayor amenaza en el grupo. No es exagerado decir que es el miembro mas fuerte de los Sitri , el es una gran combinación entre fuerza y velocidad, como torre tiene gran fuerza y resistencia, ademas que posee una velocidad increíble que puede compararse a la de un caballero y su sacred gear es muy raro con el poder las llamas de la ultima voluntad que no hay muchas personas que lo dominen-Muchos tragaron saliva al oír eso, -siendo totalmente sincero...en un combate individual tienen posibilidades del 0% de ganar-.

-¡¿Eh?!- dijeron la mayoría sorprendidos.

-El tiene razón, Tsuna-kun es demasiado peligroso- Koneko comento.

-Pero decir que tenemos 0% de posibilidades es un poco exagerado, aunque debo admitir que Chibi-Tsuna es muy fuerte- dijo Xenovia.

-No es exagerado, individualmente nadie del grupo puede contra el. Las espadas sagradas son inútiles contra el como ya debes saber por experiencia propia, es capaz de sellarlas completamente- dijo Azazel de manera directa, Xenovia no tuvo mas opción que quedarse en silencio al recordar ese día.

-Pero ¿la magia no seria efectiva en su contra?- Rias pregunto.

-Eso seria lo ideal pero en la batalla que el tuvo contra el líder de Varia demostró lo contrario, posee una habilidad que le permite absorber la magia de su oponente y hacerla parte de su propio poder- Rias estaba sorprendida por la información, -aunque no puedo asegurar que sea todo tipo de magia, las llamas de la ultima voluntad también eran usadas por el líder de Varia y estas se consideran un tipo de magia, no se si puede absorber algo ademas de las llamas pero no recomiendo confirmarlo. Si lo atacas con tu Poder de la Destrucción y el absorbe el poder, solo se hará imparable-.

-Ademas de su habilidad mas aterradora, la Super Intuición. Esta habilidad le permite presentir los ataques sorpresas, es casi parecido a ver el futuro. Sinceramente no quiero imaginar que tan fuerte se hará si llega ha alcanzar el Balance Breaker-.

El informe de Tsuna solo causo que decayera el entusiasmo del grupo.

-Entonces, ¿que podemos hacer sabiendo que lo vamos a enfrentar?- Issei pregunto.

-Solo existe una única opción, deben enfrentarlo un grupo grande sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar ante nada-eso fue lo que propuso Azazel, -Issei con tu Balance Breaker, tu eres el único que podría resistir una batalla de frente contra el-.

-¡Entendido!-.

 **El día de la batalla decisiva**

Hay un gran circulo mágico debajo de la residencia Sitri exclusivo para transportar al grupo Sitri a la zona del juego.

Todos habían decidido usar el uniforme de la academia Kuoh a excepción de Tsuna, quien decidió usar el traje que parece uniforme escolar que uso en su batalla contra Xanxus, este había sido reparado y reforzado.

Una vez que el circulo mágico brillo sin piedad fueron transportados al lugar del Rating Game.

Al aparecer en el área, todos empezaron a mirar a su alrededor notando que estaban en una tienda de comestibles.

Todo el mundo, yo, la Reina del grupo Lucifer, Grayfia. Sere el arbitro en el Rating Game entre el grupo Sitri y el grupo Gremory

En el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, velare por la batalla entre las dos familias. Es un placer estar aquí, para ir acorde con el tema principal, el campo de batalla de hoy es el centro comercial en el territorio de la academia Kuoh a la que Rias-sama y Sona-sama asisten, ha sido preparado dentro de un espacio separado en el campo de juego.

Ambos grupos han sido transportados a su respectiva base. La base de Rias-sama es en el segundo piso del lado este, mientras que la base de Sona-sama es en el primer piso del lado oeste. Con el fin de que los peones se puedan promover, por favor vayan a la base de su oponente

Esta vez no habrá reglas especiales. Los artículos han sido enviados a cada grupo asi que por favor hagan uso de ellos, una sola botella del item de curación "lagrimas Fénix"se ha proporcionado a cada equipo. Ademas, el tiempo para crear una estrategia antes de la batalla es de 30 minutos. Ponerse en contacto con el oponente durante este tiempo esta prohibido, el juego esta programado para comenzar después de 30 minutos. Luego, llegara el momento de llevar a la practica la estrategia.

Tras el anuncio todos se reunieron con rapidez.

-El campo de batalla se basa en el centro comercial de la academia Kuoh. Así que es una batalla interior- Sona dijo eso mirando un mapa guía del interior de la tienda por departamentos. También hay un diagrama personal del lugar que se divide en cuadros de ajedrez en manos de Sona.

-La regla en esta ocasión es "no destruyan la tienda departamental, que se ha convertido en el campo de batalla", en otras palabras no podemos hacer una batalla vistosa- dijo Sona mientras leía el documento, -en ese caso, Tsuna no debes enfrentarte a Hyoudou mientras estén en el interior del lugar-.

-¿Por que?- Tsuna le pregunto.

-Como ya me contaste antes, Hyoudou alcanzo su Balance Breaker. Una confrontación entre ustedes causara daños colaterales por lo que no pueden hacerlo- Sona razonó acerca del enfrentamiento.

-Ya veo,...¡espera! ¡en ese caso la técnica que desarrolle en mi entrenamiento no sirve de nada!- Tsuna dijo de manera desesperada.

-No se que clase de técnica desarrollaste pero si va a causar daños colaterales te recomiendo que no la uses-.

-...Si- un aura depresiva estaba alrededor de Tsuna mientras Raynare le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-Sin embargo, la regla "el uso del sacred gear de Gasper Vladi esta prohibido". Ya que no podrá usar su sacred gear, Rias en definitiva lo hará usar sus habilidades como vampiro para explorar el área y vigilara en forma de murciélago, si mostramos un comportamiento sospechoso el empezara a reunir a sus murciélagos. Tsuna, como eres el mas rápido del grupo te encargaras de acabar con Gasper con el ajo de ese lugar- ella señalo el ajo de un estante.

-Entiendo-.

- _Lo siento Gasper-kun, pero ahora somos oponentes-._

-Se que Rias sabe que estoy prediciendo sus movimientos, por lo que ella intentara hacer una finta. Hyoudou va evadir la pelea para poder llegar a nuestro territorio para promoverse a Reina usando a Kiba y Xenovia como distraccion, pero la verdadera distracción sera Hyoudou-.

-¿Eh?- nadie logro entender a que se refería.

-La espada sagrada-demoníaca de Kiba y la espada sagrada de Xenovia son muy efectivas contra los demonios, ellos nos harán creer que Hyoudou va a ser su carta de triunfo para enviar nuestras fuerzas contra el permitiendo a Xenovia y Kiba avanzar para acabar conmigo ganando el juego-.

-Ella enviara a Kiba y a Xenovia al sótano, pero tendrán que atravesar el estacionamiento para poder llegar asi que enviaremos a Tsubaki, Meguri y a Tsubasa para emboscarlos. ya que Xenovia posee una espada sagrada, con el sacred gear de Tsubaki podrán devover la magnitud de su ataque mientras que Meguri y Tsubasa impedirán que Kiba interfiera-.

-Si, Kaichou- respondieron a la vez.

-No podemos olvidar que Hyoudou es el pilar emocional de ellos, por lo que Saji te encargaras de ejecutar el plan contra Hyoudou con Ruruko como tu apoyo-.

-¡Si!- Saji respondió con determinación.

-Usaras las lineas de tu sacred gear para drenar la energia Hyoudou, pero haras que una de ellas drene la sangre de Hyoudou-.

-¿Su sangre?-.

-Si, el antes era humano y para los humanos es grave perder grandes cantidades de sangre. En una de estas tiendas debe haber una bolsa de sangre, conectaras una de tus lineas a la bolsa de sangre para drenarla lo suficiente como para obligarlo a retirarse-.

-Entendido-.

-Bien, después Chrome crearas una ilusión de mi en la plaza central, Momo tu estarás con mi ilusión para no levantar sospechas. Mientras tanto Chrome y yo estaremos en el tejado-.

-Si- Chrome asintió.

-Estoy segura que llegaran a la plaza central cuando estén todos reunidos, asi que Raynare te encaras de desestabilizar el estado emocional de la Reina de Rias, Akeno-.

-¿Eh?, ¿por que yo?- ella se señalo a si misma.

-Debido a que ella desarrollo un gran apego a Hyoudou, una vez que el sea retirado ella tendrá dificultades para mantener la calma. Ademas ella es parte ángel caído- Sona revelo sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

-Akeno todavía tiene dificultades para aceptarse como tal, por lo que si enfrenta a Raynare eso causara que no pueda pensar bien lo que hace. Eso te dará la oportunidad de acabar con ella-.

-Si, Kaichou- Raynare asintió pero tiene una expresión llena de duda.

-Bien, entonces prepárense para empezar- todos se dispersaron pero Sona detuvo a Tsuna, -Tsuna, ¿tu nueva tecnica seria capaz de acabar con todos a la vez?-.

-¿Eh?...estoy bastante seguro que si- respondió después de pensarlo un poco.

-Entonces creo que tengo un plan para que no se desperdicie tu entrenamiento-.

 **Mas tarde**

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

Ahora es el momento para comenzar. Por otra parte, el plazo de tiempo para este juego sera de un estilo de bombardeo de tres horas. Luego, sin mas preámbulos, el juego comenzara.

- _ **¿Bombardeo?, así que quieren que enfrentamientos sean cortos** \- _pensé.

Estaba volando a través de los pasillos con una maleta, tenia que localizar los murciélagos de Gasper-kun. Son muy difíciles de detectar, pero el ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que nuestros movimiento no son como suponía Rias-senpai.

- ** _¡Ahí!_** \- logre ver varios de los murciélagos en el pasillo.

Abrí la maleta que tengo sacando el ajo, lo queme levemente usando mis llamas liberando su olor en el pasillo. Los murciélagos empezaron a agitarse de manera desesperada, salieron volando del lugar pero yo los seguí en el aire con el ajo hasta que se reúnan totalmente.

Llegamos a una parte del pasillo que se dividía en 4 caminos, los murciélagos se dividieron y escaparon a través de todos los pasillos.

- ** _No puedo ir a través de todos los pasillos a la vez,...en ese caso-._**

Saque varios ajos de la maleta quemandolos levemente y los arroje entre los pasillos. Después me dirigí volando hacia la tienda mas lejana del área, me escondí detrás del mostrador de la tienda.

- ** _El fuerte olor del ajo en múltiples lugares lo hará buscar el lugar mas alejado del olor-._**

Justo como planee, los murciélagos se reunieron en la tienda a gran velocidad. Ellos se empezaron a juntar tomando la forma de Gasper-kun quien estaba respirando de manera pesada.

-¡Mou!, ¡Tsuna-kun es muy cruel por hacer eso!- el se quejo en voz alta aunque nadie lo estaba escuchando.

- **Es tu culpa por no superar tu debilidad-** sali de mi escondite sorprendiendo a Gasper-kun, - **Lo siento, pero tengo que ganar este juego-.**

-¡AHHH!- el se asusto y estaba apunto de salir del lugar.

- **No te lo recomiendo, el ajo ya debe de haber llegado a este lugar-** le dije mientras señalaba como el humo se reunía afuera de la tienda.

-Yo...Yo...¡no p-perderé!- el se dio la vuelta con una mirada determinada aunque tenia unas pocas lagrimas en sus ojos.

- **Muy bien, entonces...-** tome la maleta y la queme entera.

-¡Ehhh!, ¿¡aun así tengo que enfrentar el ajo!?- el cubrió su nariz mientras el aroma del ajo se expandía.

- **Usa esto como una oportunidad para superar tu debilidad-.**

- ** _No puedo negar que estoy disfrutando esto un poco,...Reborn en serio me esta afectando_** -

Me movi a gran velocidad para golpear a Gasper-kun pero el me esquivo por poco, necesito golpear su nuca para dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡No voy a perder!...¡yo también soy un hombre!- lo entendí bien a pesar de su voz rara al tapar su boca.

- **Entiendo, entonces te enfrentare como tal-** tenia pensado contenerme para darle la oportunidad de que pueda mejorar en batalla pero hacerlo seria un insulto a su orgullo.

Terminé frente a Gasper-kun sin darle tiempo para reaccionar y lo golpee en el estomago con gran fuerza. El escupió saliva por el golpe mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco, cayo al piso sin poder moverse.

- **Esto era de esperarse pero...hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo Gasper-kun-** no pude evitar sonreír un poco, pero me di cuenta de algo. Gasper-kun todavía no se había retirado.

-...Yo...no me...he...rendido- el se levanto de manera temblorosa hasta estar de rodillas. Entonces me miro con una expresión que tiene una persona muerta causando que una sensación de escalofríos llenara mi cuerpo, despues abrió su boca y dijo una sola palabra pero esta sonó como una maldición.

-MUERE-.

Los alrededores se cubrieron de oscuridad, la oscuridad es tan densa que mi llamas no pueden penetrar con su luz. El cuerpo de Gasper-kun estaba teñido de negro.

- ** _¡Que es esto?!-._**

Del interior de la oscuridad salio un humanoide raro, giro su cabeza en una dirección extraña. Acorto la distancia entre nosotros arrastrando sus pies, sus ojos estaba brillando en un espeluznante color rojo.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR...!- su voz ya no era la Gasper-kun, ahora parecía la de un monstruo lleno de frustración.

Me asuste un poco, use mis llamas para crear un pequeño muro de fuego pero este fue consumido al instante por la oscuridad.

-DEVORAR...DE...VORAR...TENGO QUE DEVORAR...-.

Mas formas humanoides empezaron a salir de la oscuridad, intentaron embestirme pero yo los golpeaba a medida que se acercaban siendo destruidos al instante. Sin embargo, comenzaron volverse cada vez mas lo que causo que no pueda manejarlos a todos, me atacaron causándome grandes heridas.

- ** _¡Esto es malo!, ¡son demasiados para mi!. Se supone que Gasper-kun los creo, así que si lo dejo fuera de combate totalmente estas cosas desaparecerán-._**

Sin embargo, tengo un problema. A causa de esta oscuridad no puedo saber la ubicación de Gasper-kun y los monstruos no me dejan concentrar mi intuición, así que se me ocurrió algo desesperado. Concentre todo lo que pude mis llamas y las expulse fuera de mi cuerpo sin contenerme, las criaturas se destruyeron y pude iluminar el lugar durante poco tiempo antes de que lo volviera a consumir la oscuridad, pero en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo pude ver la ubicación de Gasper-kun.

No le di tiempo a los monstruos de reaparecer, volé rápidamente hacia donde esta Gasper-kun y envié un golpe concentrado con las llamas duras a la oscuridad conectando con un cuerpo escondido en ella.

La oscuridad se desvaneció lentamente hasta que ya podía volver a ver la luz del lugar, mire el cuerpo de Gasper-kun notando que mi puño había conectado con su estomago pero el cuerpo de Gasper-kun desapareció al instante.

-[El primer alfil de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira]-.

Salí de mi modo hyper sentándome en el piso por el cansancio, jadeaba mientras intentaba cubrir mis heridas.

-No se que haya sido eso, pero...no quiero volver a experimentarlo para averiguarlo-.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna**

 **Punto de vista de Saji**

Avance junto a Nimura en el tejado, llegamos a la parte de cristal del techo, vi que Hyoudou y la mascota de la academia Kuoh estaba debajo. Abrí el cristal desde afuera sin romperlo, cargue a Nimura en mi espalda y dispare una linea de mi sacred gear para bajar, nos deslizamos a través de ella al estilo Tarzan pero mientras bajábamos Hyoudou se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-¡Hyoudou!, ¡el primer ataque es nuestro!- le envie una patada con mi rodilla pero el se protegió con su guantelete.

-Hey Hyoudou- lo salude una vez que llegue al suelo bajando a Nimura de mi espalda, parece que mi patada altero su postura y note que miraba mi sacred gear, mi sacred gear había cambiado un poco su apariencia después de del entrenamiento que tuve que pasar, ahora tengo unida a mi brazo una serpiente negra que estaba enrosacada varias veces alrededor de el.

-Bueno, he hecho un poco de entrenamiento, he encontrado mas usos para las lineas. Los vi desde el tejado,así que pegue una linea al techo y como no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia decidí hacer un ataque al estilo Tarzan- el ataque era una finta, durante mi ataque logre pegar dos lineas a Hyoudou, una a su sacred gear y la otra a su brazo derecho siendo esta linea la que esta conectada a la bolsa de sangre que tiene Momo.

-También entrené, ¡pasé casi todas mis vacaciones de verano siendo perseguido por un dragón!- el proclamó con una cara de determinación.

En un par de ocasiones hemos hablado acerca de como entrenamos, así que el me comento sobre lo del dragón. Aun así no puedo decidir quien tuvo una peor experiencia entre el y Tsuna.

-[El primer alfil de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira]-.

 _-Ya veo, buen trabajo_ Tsuna- la expresión de Hyoudou se llenó de confusión por el anuncio.

-El que fue derrotado fue Gasper- le revele quien fue para detener su confusión, -de acuerdo a las reglas el sacred gear de Gasper esta prohibido. Como tal, era inevitable que usara sus habilidades de vampiro en su lugar. Se iba cambiar en murciélagos y observar la situación sin llamar la atención. Eso es lo que pensó Kaichou asi que usamos los recursos de nuestra base-.

-Enviamos a Tsuna con ajo por el lugar, el se encargo de hacer que su cuerpo se cambiara al original y el pudiera acabar con el-.

-¡Maldición!, ¡Gya-suke! ¡después de esto entrenaremos para que superes el ajo!, ¡voy a sustituir tu comida normal por arroz con ajo y pan de ajo!, ¡no puedes retirarte de la primera linea sin hacer la vigilancia suficiente!- Hyoudou le grito al aire esperando que el lo escuchara.

- **¡Inicio!-** el sacred gear de Hyoudou hizo ese sonido, eso debe ser una mala señal asi que empecé a atacarlo pero el se alejó.

Use mi linea para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

-¿Estas huyendo, Hyoudou?- use mi linea para acortar la distancia entre nosotros y lo golpee en el abdomen.

Hyoudou se recupero del golpe y se dirigió hacía a mi con intención de golpearme, pero yo dispare una linea al foco de luz que estaba a la vista.

-¡Nimura! ¡ponte las gafas de sol que tomamos de la tienda!- sacamos un par de gafas cada uno y no las pusimos.

Envié poder mágico a través de mi linea al foco, eso lo sobrecargo causando un estallido de luz y de esa forma logré cegarlos temporalmente.

Embestí a Hyoudou dándole otro golpe en su abdomen, se encorvo agarrando su abdomen pero junte mis manos y golpee su espalda. Después le di un golpe en la mandíbula causando que el cayera boca abajo al suelo.

Concentre la magia en mi mano para disparar una bala mágica, pero Hyoudou se recuperó de mis golpes y rodó evadiendo mi bala cuando se disparó creando un gran agujero en el suelo.

-No esta mal, Saji-.

-Hyoudou, lo digo en serio. De verdad voy a derrotarte, Sekiryuutei- levante mi mano para disparar otra ráfaga mágica.

La dispare sin mucha potencia para evitar los daños al edificio, la bala de hace rato solo dañó una mínima parte del piso asi que puede considerarse una excepción. Hyodou esquivó mi ráfaga, después me miró pensativo antes de abrir sus ojos como platos.

-¡Saji! ¡¿estas convirtiendo tu propia fuerza vital...en poder mágico!?- parece que Hyoudou se dio cuenta.

-Eso es correcto, conecté una linea a mi corazón. Con mi magia baja, esta es la unica manera en la que pueda disparar ataques de gran alcance. Puedo convertir mi vida en poder mágico con la capacidad de mi sacred gear, es así como se ve. Estoy arriesgando mi vida-.

-¿Realmente tienes la intención de morir?-.

-Si, tengo la intención de morir- sonreí con una mirada seria, -tengo la intención de golpearte con mi intención de morir. ¡No entiendes nuestra frustración, porque se rieron de nuestro sueño!, ¿comprendes nuestra desesperación ya que creemos en nuestro sueño?. Esta batalla esta siendo transmitida a través del inframundo entero. ¡Tenemos que demostrar la seriedad del grupo Sitri frente a esos tipos que reinan sobre nosotros!-.

Después de haber hecho conocer mi voluntad procedí a atacar a Hyoudou, mientras tanto Nimura estaba lidiando con Koneko.

Koneko era superior en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Nimura resistió bien sus ataques dándole dificultad a su oponente.

Sin embargo, después el puño de Koneko rozó la mejilla de Nimura, se produjo un cambio. El cuerpo de Nimura se sacudió un poco, sus ojos también parecían un poco perturbados. La chica con orejas de gato no perdió la abertura, ella rodeó su puño con un aura blanca pálida y lo clavó en el pecho de Nimura causando que ella cayera de rodillas.

-Ataqué con mi puño revestido con energía dentro de ti, dado que el daño se trasladó a los vasos sanguíneos que fluyen dentro de ti en este momento. No serás capaz de liberar mas magia, por otra parte. También dañé tus entrañas...no puedes moverte mas- así lo explicó Koneko.

-Saji-senpai, lo siento- después de decir esas palabras, Nimura brilló y después desapareció.

El primer peón de Sona Sitri-sama, se retira

Me sentí con mucha frustración por haber perdido a una buena compañera, ella ha sido una muy buena amiga conmigo en el consejo así que me encargaré de ganar por ella, ataqué a Hyoudou con muchas ráfagas mágicas que el lograba esquivar.

-Haaa...haaaa...- me empezaba a sentir agotado por toda la energía vital que estaba usando en mi magia.

-Issei-senpai, voy a ayudarte-.

-No, Koneko-chan. Por favor deja esto solo entre Saji y yo-.

-Eso no esta bien. Esta es una batalla por equipos, vamos a trabajar juntos-.

-Si, es así como dices Koneko-chan. Pero, mientras el estaba luchando contra mi no te hizo ningún daño. Koneko-chan, si el hubiese querido te pudo haber conectado una linea a ti y hubiera absorbido tu poder. ¿Por qué crees que no lo hizo?-.

-Lo siento, Toujo Koneko-chan. Quiero ganar contra Hyoudou, en contra del Sekiryuutei en un uno-a-uno. ¿No te dije?, nuestro sueño es algo serio. Vamos a construir una escuela, una que no posea discriminación alguna. Y voy a ser un profesor...ese es mi sueño...esta batalla se esta emitiendo a través de todo el inframundo. Por eso, esto tiene un significado. ¡Yo, un peón! ¡voy ganar en contra de otro peón, el Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei!, ¡voy a derrotar al Sekiryuutei!, ¡superaré a Sawada Tsunayoshi, el ultimo Vongola!. ¡Voy a ganar y decir con valentía que me convertiré en un profesor!-.

Si, desde que llegó Tsuna el ha sido el mas llamativo del grupo. No puedo evitar tener envidia de el, el siempre ha sido alguien fuerte, se ha esforzado tanto en hacerse mas fuerte que mis esfuerzos quedan en el olvido, siempre ha sido muy querido por Kaichou y el resto, ademas que tiene un club de fans en la academia, es pequeño pero muchas mujeres los consideran adorable de alguna forma. Tengo mucha envidia, por eso evito relacionarme mucho con el, el no tiene la culpa pero estos sentimientos no puedo evitar sentirlos, esta frustración de no poder ser tan fuerte como el y siempre ser eclipsado por la fuerza abrumadora que el posee, por eso quiero superarlo a el como tanto a Hyoudou ellos son el muro que debo saltar.

-Y así es como es. Si tan sólo huyo de su desafío, me sentiría como un fracasado ¿verdad?. Si no lo hago, no me lo podré perdonar. Por eso tengo que hacerlo, soy su amigo asi que no tengo mas remedio que pelear en serio. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡de lo contrario, no voy a ser capaz de mostrarle mi rostro a Buchou!- después de oír a Hyoudou, Koneko cerró su puño y se alejó.

-Gracias- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Empecé a reunir una gran cantidad de poder mágico en mis manos, comprimí su forma y lo encogí hasta que tomo la forma de una pelota de béisbol.

-Con esto no afectará la zona y destruirá completamente solo tu cuerpo- mi respiración se había vuelto pesada por la energía vital que tuve que usar, -te tengo envidia. La soberbia de tu ama y senpai, el Sekiryuutei. Todo el mundo sabe acerca de ti, pero a pesar de que soy el mismo peón que tu, no tengo nada. ¡Nada! por eso obtuve el orgullo y la confianza en mi mismo, ¡te voy a matar, Sekiryuutei!-.

Disparé contra Hyoudou con un ataque lleno de todas mis fuerzas, el intentó evitarlo pero use la linea que esta unida a su sacred gear para mantenerlo quieto y así la bala mágica impactó a Hyoudou. Sin embargo, en el momento que la bala lo golpeó, esta se dividió y su aura se extendió por todo el entorno sin afectar a Hyoudou con mas de la mitad de la fuerza.

- **¡Divide!-.**

Un guantelete de color blanco había aparecido en su brazo derecho en es momento.

-¿Mi bala mágica se redujo a la mitad?- no podía procesar lo que sucedió.

-Fui capaz de activar este poder provisionalmente provisionalmente durante mi entrenamiento en la montañas, pero tiene una serie de condiciones. En primer lugar, las posibilidades de activación son menos del 10%, es como un juego de azar. En segundo lugar, esto también requiere resolución, es mi fuerza de vida. Independientemente de que la activación tenga éxito o fracase, mi fuerza vital disminuye cuando trato de usarlo. Es una apuesta bastante arriesgada ¿no?- después de haber explicado lo que sucedió, el guantelete desapareció del brazo de Hyoudou.

-También estoy arriesgando mi vida, no puedo determe en un lugar como éste. ¡Vamooooos! ¡brilla!, ¡Boosted Geaaaaaaaaar!-.

- **BALANCE BREAKER WELSH DRAGON!-.**

Un aura color rojo brillante rodeó el cuerpo de Hyoudou y la aura se convirtió en una armadura completa.

- _Esto va de mal en peor!-._

 **Fin del punto de vista de Saji**

 **Punto de vista de Tsubaki**

-¿Cómo están Kiba Yuuto-kun, Xenovia-san?, sabía que vendrían por aquí- me encontraba vigilando el estacionamiento junto a mis Kouhai hasta que vimos nuestros objetivos aparecer.

Ambos sacaron sus espadas preparados para el combate.

-[El primer alfil de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira]-.

-Estas bastante tranquilo- esperaba una reacción mas expresiva después de haber escuchado que habían perdido a un compañero.

-Si, ya no voy a ser de soportar si no me acostumbro a algo como esto- el caballero de Gremory respondió tranquilamente.

-Mou, es porque el no entrena su cuerpo lo suficiente- a diferencia de el, Xenovia-san si demostró su inconformidad, -pero aun así, sacaron a mi lindo Kouhai. Voy a tener que vengarlo-.

-En ese caso tendrán que superarnos para llegar hasta Tsuna que lo derrotó-.

Choqué espadas con Kiba mientras que Meguri cruzó espadas con Xenovia-san, pero ella retrocedió al ver la espada que tenía en su mano.

-¿Una espada sagrada?-.

-Si, se trata de Ascalon. Issei me la prestó-.

-No tengas miedo Meguri, debemos derrotarlos- le dije para que pusiera en guardia una vez mas.

Seguimos cruzando espadas, pero la aura sagrada que emanan las espadas hace que nos debilitemos poco a poco. Xenovia-san de repente hizo un agujero en el espacio, de la cual salió un aura sagrada que envolvió a Ascalon.

-¿Mantienes a Durandal encerrada en el espacio y sacas su aura sagrada?- le pregunté para confirmarlo.

-Si, me sugirieron una forma interesante de usar a Durandal. Me las arreglé para lograrlo en mi entrenamiento, ahora la puedo usar mas que suficiente- dijo eso con una sonrisa de confianza.

Ella atacó a Meguri sin dudar, sus ataques eran rápidos y letales. Meguri se vio acorralada en poco tiempo.

-¡Toma esto!- ella estaba a punto de dar su golpe de gracia pero Tsubasa se interpuso poniendo sus dos manos delante de ella.

-Inversión- después de haber dicho eso, el aura sagrada de su espada desapareció convirtiéndola en un aura demoníaca.

El ataque de Xenovia-san se vio atrapado por el impulso por lo que Tsubasa intentó darle una patada pero su oponente logró esquivarla, la patada de Tsubasa voló varios autos del estacionamiento.

-¡Xenovia! ¡cambiemos!- Kiba le ordenó a su compañera a lo que ella asintió.

Xenovia-san vino contra mi haciendo ataques violentos con su espada, ella también terminó acorralándome.

-¡Con esto, el juego está decidido!- estaba a punto de darme el golpe de gracia.

-Ingenua- dije en voz baja, -sacred gear, Alice Mirror-.

Materialicé mi espejo frente a mi, Xenovia-san terminó destruyéndolo. Una onda salió de mi espejo roto y la atacó haciendo que retrocediera con bastante sangre en su cuerpo.

-Cuando este espejo es destruido, el impacto del ataque se duplica y regresa a su oponente. Yo soy una usuaria contador, Kiba Yuuto-kun. Fue un error enviar a una tipo energía como Xenovia-san en mi contra- ella siguió escupiendo sangre, - eres el único que queda, Kiba Yuuto-.

Las tres nos empezamos a acercar pero el tomó a su compañera y se escondió entre las sombras.

El primer peón de Sona Sitri-sama, se retira

 _¿Quien habrá sido, Saji o Ruruko?, pero ahora estamos iguales hasta que terminemos con ellos dos-._

Encontramos Kiba y Xenovia-san, pero un gran destello de luz nos cegó. Una vez recuperamos la vista , una gran cantidad de espadas sagrado-demoniacas estaban en los alrededores llenas de un aura que debe pertenecer a Durandal.

-¡Asciende! ¡Durandal!-.

Cuando las espadas se aproximaron logré evadirlas, pero las espadas impactaron a mis kouhai haciéndolos desaparecer.

- _Esto es malo, debo retirarme. Xenovia-san no durara mucho con esas heridas-._

Terminé escapando del estacionamiento.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Tsubaki**

 **Punto de vista de Saji**

Varios minutos pasaron desde que empecé a luchar con Hyoudou, el y yo seguíamos intercambiando golpes entre nosotros. No importaba como se viera, Hyoudou tenia la ventaja mientras que yo apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Me defendía de sus ataques usando mi brazo como escudo, a veces perdía el equilibrio hasta el punto de que me estrellaba en la tienda detrás de mi, nuestra lucha mano a mano era igualada pero con su Balance Breaker se creó un diferencia abismal entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, no me he rendido. Aunque el me sigue derribando, yo me sigo levantando, su armadura es demasiado dura para que pueda penetrarla pero me sigo rompiendo los nudillos con mis ataques. La linea que había atado a su sacred gear se había desatado pero al menos la de su brazo derecho no ha sido destruida, mientras esa linea no se desate mis esfuerzos tienen un propósito.

-Voy a ganar...hoy te voy a derrotar...voy a dar el primer paso hacia mi sueño...¡Hyoudouuuuu!- grite con mi voluntad.

-¡Déjame preguntarte una cosa! ¿qué se siente? ¿los pechos de tu ama son blandos?, ¿es cierto el rumor de que sienten como bombones? ¿el cuerpo de una mujer es realmente como el pudin que no se derrumba?- esas eran las dudas que acosaban mi mente día tras día, Hyoudou se distrajo así que uní mi linea a un banco detrás de el y lo hice girar con todas mis fuerzas pero el se defendió cruzando sus brazos destruyendo el banco en pedazos.

-¿Qué estabas pensando cuando frotaste sus pechos? ¡maldito seaaass!- la envidia ardía en mi interior.

Extendí multiples lineas a una tienda de muebles, use los muebles para atacarlo pero el uso una bala mágica para destruir los objetos que le lancé. Sin embargo, el no pudo evitar un armario que estrellé en su espalda.

-¡También quiero frotarlos! ¡quiero frotarloooss!- salieron lagrimas de frustración de mis ojos, -¡Ni siquiera he visto sus pechos todavía! ¡no sabes cuanto he rezado para que esos pezones entren en mi vida! ¡ y sin embargo, tu llegaste a ver todo eso!- el me golpeó hacia abajo pero me levante de inmediato.

Mi frustración me permite seguirme levantando, desde hace mucho tiempo he estado enamorado de Kaichou. Ella siempre me ha atraído, pero ella por mucho que me duela admitirlo esta enamorada de Tsuna. Esa es otra razón por la que lo evito, odio que el no se de cuenta de los sentimientos de Kaichou, su complejo de inferioridad le impide imaginar eso, ademas de que muy idiota no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de las mujeres que lo rodean, estoy seguro que ya debe de haber visto los pechos que yo tanto he deseado ver.

-¡Pero Hyoudou! ¡los pechos no son lo que mas quiero! ¡voy a ser un profesor! ¡voy a ser un maestro! ¿no puedo llegar a ser maestro?, ¿por qué debemos dejar que se rían?...¡nosotros no declaramos no declaramos nuestro sueño para que ellos se rían!-.

-¡No me estoy riendo! ¡es imposible ser capaz de reírse de ti cuando estas arriesgando tu vida como ahora!- el me golpeó repetidas veces mientras decía eso.

-¡Hoy lo haré! ¡te superaré!- dí un paso adelante y lo volví a enfrentar, intenté atacarlo pero el me dio una gran cantidad de golpes que me enviaron al suelo una vez mas, pero me volví a levantar. Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras me ponía de pie, ya estaba en mi limite.

-¡Ven, Saji! ¡ven! ¡Sajiiiiiiii! no vas a dejar que termine así ¿verdad?. ¿No vas a hacer las cosas que son imposibles para los idiotas como nosotros y correrás rápido hacia adelante?- al oír su voz empecé a avanzar, paso a paso de manera lenta pero no retrocedí.

-También entrene con desesperación, he entrenado desesperadamente-.

-Saji, voy a ganar-.

Le dí un puñetazo con mi mano doblada, la velocidad de mi ataque era lenta y Hyoudou lo evitó con un pequeño movimiento. Entonces me envió un poderoso puñetazo a mi rostro, pero me agarre de su brazo derecho sin intención de soltarlo, aunque en ese momento todo se volvió negro y que había quedado inconsciente, sé que no me solté del brazo de Hyoudou.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Saji**

 **Punto de vista de Raynare**

Me encontraba en la plaza central junto a Momo y la ilusión de Kaichou, esperamos a que el plan vaya como hemos planeado pero me siento un poco enojada por haber perdido a mis compañeros.

Mientras esperaba aparecieron Issei y la gata ladrona.

-¿Cómo estas Hyoudou Issei-kun, Toujou Koneko-san?, ya veo así que es esa la apariencia del Sekiryuutei. Siento una terrible ola de energía de ti, es natural que todo el mundo te considerara peligroso- la ilusión de Kaichou le dijo al recién llegado.

También acaba de llegar Shinra-senpai siendo perseguida por Kiba-san.

-Sona, eres muy atrevida. Haber llegado hasta el centro- Rias-buchou también había llegado aquí.

-Te trasladaste personalmente, ¿eh, Rias?-.

-Si, pues ya hemos llegado a la etapa final de cualquier manera. A pesar de que parece haber resultado muy diferente a lo que esperaba- ella tenía una expresión rígida, debe ser porque Kaichou destrozó toda su estrategia.

De repente Issei empezó a tambalearse hasta que cayó de rodillas, Rias-buchou y Asia fueron hacía el con la ultima mencionada usando su sacred gear.

-Ni el sacred gear de Asia-san, ni las lágrimas de Fénix tendrán efecto. Rias, vi las grabaciones de vídeo de como la batalla con Riser terminó. Lo que entendí fue que Hyoudou-kun es un chico que no se dará por vencido en batalla, hasta el punto de ser aterrador, por el bien de sus compañeros, por si mismo y sobre todo por Rias- Kaichou tiene una pequeña sonrisa mientra dice eso.

-Puede que no seamos capaces de derrotarlo con solo daños. No importa cuantas veces nos concentremos en derribarlo, el solo volverá a levantarse. Para nosotros, lo llamado "agallas y espíritu" son tan increíbles como el poder del Sekiryuutei. Si, si no te das por vencido y sigues de pie, crees que finalmente vas a vencer a tu enemigo. Esa voluntad se conecta directamente al poder del Sekiryuutei y aumenta su energía por varías veces también. Esa es la mayor arma de Hyoudou-kun-.

 _-Las agallas y el espíritu son la única característica buena de ese pervertido, ¡el no puede compararse con mi Tsuna-kun!-_ pensé con una sonrisa.

-Es por eso que no tenía mas remedio que atacarlo con un método distinto- al decir eso, Momo les mostró la bolsa llena de sangre, -es tu sangre, eres un demonio reencarnado que tiene la base de un ser humano. Es letal si un humano pierde la mitad de su sangre que fluye a través de su cuerpo. Tu lo sabes ¿verdad?, la regla del Rating Game de cuando un demonio no puede continuar es retirado-.

Después de lo dicho, Kiba-san cortó la linea que tenía Issei.

-Es demasiado tarde, ya ha perdido la suficiente sangre para ser transportado a la sala de médicos- esas fueron las frías palabras de Kaichou.

-¡Sona, tú!- Rias-buchou estaba enojada.

-Es correcto, he usado el sacred gear de Saji para chupar la sangre de Hyoudou-kun poco a poco hasta que entró en un estado peligroso. Ahora Hyoudou-kun estas cerca de caer, solo debes ser capaz de hacer uno o dos ataques como máximo-.

-Rias, ¿qué estas dispuesta a apostar en esta batalla?. Estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida, mi sueño es muy difícil de lograr, así que tengo que destruir todos los obstaculos. Rias, voy a destruir tu orgullo y estimación- las palabras de Kaichou causaron una expresión llena de amargura en Rias-buchou.

-Saji siempre decía que te superará. Para Saji eres un peón, un amigo y un objetivo que quiere superar. Sin embargo, tienes un dragón legendario dentro de ti. Con sólo eso, él poseía un complejo de inferioridad hacia ti. Quería transmitirle a ese chico que él podía luchar al mismo tiempo llorando por una cosa así. Y que se le transmita. La línea no desapareció, incluso cuando Saji estaba agotado. Lo que lo llenó eran muchos sentimientos intensos. Te voy a decir que estás a punto de desaparecer de este campo de batalla pronto. Al igual que apuntaban solamente a la parte superior, Saji fue corriendo con el objetivo de derrotarte. ¡No eres el único Peón que tiene un sueño y vive intensamente! ¡El que te golpeó fue Saji Genshirou!-.

-Antes de caer...quiero desaparecer después de cumplir mis mundanos deseos...- un gran aura empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Issei.

-¡Realízate, mundo de mis sueños!, ¡por favor déjame oír tu voz!- habló de manera extraña pero tengo un mal presentimiento, -Buchou, estas preocupada por mi en este momento ¿no?, crees que voy a herir mi cuerpo haciendo algo raro-.

-¡Issei ¿c-como supiste...?- Rias-buchou estaba impresionada.

-¿Qué estas pensando ahora?- el me apunto con su dedo, -...¡Oye! ¡¿como puedes pensar en comida y en violar a Tsuna en este momento?!-.

-¡¿Ehhhh?!, ¡¿cómo lo sabes?!- en eso estaba pensando.

-Eres una pervertida- dijo la gata ladrona.

-¡Cállate!-.

-Fufufu, esta mis mas grande obra, he querido escuchar esta voz desde hace tiempo. ¡la voz de los pechos!- gritó al aire su perversión, -¡Mi nueva técnica, Bilingüe! ¡esta técnica me permite oír la voz de los pechos de las mujeres!-.

-¡Los pechos de la chica alfil, díganme que piensan!-.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas, es repugnante!- Momo agachó su cabeza entre las rodillas.

-Rias...estos es un poco...- Kaichou tenia una mirada de asco.

-Lo siento- Rias-buchou puso una mano en su frente y suspiró.

-Creo que esa técnica es una violación de la privacidad-.

-Si, vamos a tener que ser cuidadosas ahora...-.

-¡Un verdadero pervertido!-.

- _Sinceramente, no me importa mucho la técnica. Es bastante útil pero solo haría mas enemigos si lo comento-_ pensé acerca de su técnica.

-¡Ya es demasiado!, ¡bien pechos de Kaichou díganme que están pensando!- le hablo a Kaihcou pero el puso una expresión extraña, -¿por qué no hay respuesta?-.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Kaichou se deshizo como niebla sorprendiendo al grupo Gremory.

-Fufu, un grandioso trabajo de nuestra querida ilusionista- no pude evitar presumir un poco.

-¡Maldición!, ¡pechos de Raynare díganme que están planeando!- el se dirigió a los míos, -ya veo, ¡Kaichou esta en el tejado!- el se desplomó en el suelo después de haber hecho su último esfuerzo.

- _¡Maldición! ¡descubrió nuestro plan, ¿donde esta Tsuna en este momento?-_ sé que Kaichou le dijo que hiciera algo después de acabar con Gasper pero no tengo idea de que es.

-¡Issei-san!- Asia intentó curar a Issei a distancia.

-¡Estaba esperando eso!- Momo entró en el área de curación de Asia, -Inversión-.

La luz verde que irradiaba Asia se convirtió en un color rojo y peligroso, el cuerpo de Asia brilló y fue desapareciendo.

-Lo opuesto de la curación es el daño...la capacidad de Asia Argento-san es inmensa...entonces si se invierte- Momo tenía una expresión de satisfacción cuando vio a Asia vomitando sangre, -acabé a la sanadora de Gremory...Kaichou-.

Ella despareció por estar en el área de daño, junto a Asia e Issei.

-[El alfil de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira]-.

-[El alfil de Sona Sitri-sama, se retira]-.

-[El peón de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira]-.

Con eso en nuestro lado quedan cinco personas, Tsuna-kun, Chrome, Kaichou, Shinra-senpai y yo. Mientras que con los Gremory tienen 4 están Rias-buchou, Kiba-san, Akeno-san y la gata ladrona.

-Ahora bien, ¿cómo hacemos esto?. Hay dos usuarios de espadas, ¿tendremos que decidirlo por las espadas?- preguntó Kiba-san.

-Eso también esta bien. En el ajedrez, cuando un peón se promueve, en la mayoria de los casos se convierte en Reina. Sin embargo, la situación cambia en la batalla si ellos se promueven a caballero. Hay muchas diferencias entre el ajedrez y el Rating Game pero esto será un buen partido- Shinra-senpai le respondió con una sonrisa.

-A pesar de que traté de mostrarle Issei mi determinación...- Akeno-san desprendía un aura de color dorado con una mirada fría y sus ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas, -a pesar de que traté de superar esto...a través de este odioso poder en frente de él...no voy a perdonarlos-.

-Desaparezcan- dijo mientras su car tenía una expresión sadica, ella envió truenos en mi dirección pero logré evadirlos por poco.

Shinra-senpai se asustó por el ataque de Akeno-san y escapó con Kiba-san detrás de ella.

- _Supongo que es hora de mi tarea, pero...¡en serios da miedo su estado actual! ¡¿por qué tuve que ser un ángel caído!-._

Extendí mis alas y volé contra Akeno-san usando mi espada de luz como arma, intente cortarla pero ella me evadió posicionándose detrás de mi y me envio su trueno que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, terminé cayendo al piso.

-Esto...no es un...trueno, debe ser un rayo- recibí demasiado daño para que sea un trueno, esto solo puede ser algo sagrado como mis lanzas de luz, se supone que ella es en parte ángel caído.

Apenas pude ponerme de pie evitando rápidamente otro de los rayos de Akeno-san, decidí mantener la distancia y le empecé a arrojar lanzas de luz que ella esquivaba con facilidad.

-Usas un poder tan desagradable-.

-¿Ehh?, te desagrada tanto pero este también es tu poder, ¿no?- como me recomendó Kaichou debo intentar desestabilizarla.

-¡Cállate!- ella envió otro de sus rayos que pude evadir.

Volví a volar hacía ella con mi espada de luz, pero ella evadía mis ataques. Sin embargo, logré hacerle un pequeño corte en su mejilla, aunque sea un pequeño corte es letal para los demonios.

-Eres patética, tener repulsión por tu propio ser es para reírse- me seguí burlando a lo que ella me dio una mirada enfadada.

 _-¡Que miedo tengo! ¡que miedo tengo! ¡que miedo tengo! ¡que miedo tengo!-_ mi cuerpo esta temblando ante su mirada.

-Voy a matarte- me dijo arrojando grandes cantidades de rayos en mi dirección.

 _-¡Iaaah! ¡Tsuna-kun, sálvame!-_ tengo muchos problemas para evadir sus rayos, debo hacer que desperdicie su poder hasta el cansancio.

-Debes estar realmente desesperada para querer estar con un pervertido tan miserable- después de haber dicho eso Akeno-san paró como si estuviera congelada en el aire con expresión sombría.

- _¿Are?, creo que me pasé de la raya-._

Sin darme tiempo para parpadear, en lugar entero se llenó de rayos que me impactaron si parar hasta que termine con el cuerpo en el suelo y quemado.

-Kaichou...eligió a la persona equivocada para esto- dije eso antes de desparecer.

-[El caballero de Sona Sitri-sama, se retira]-.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Raynare**

 **Punto de vista de Tsubaki**

Kiba me estaba persiguiendo, el creo una espada sagrada-demoníaca dispuesto a atacarme con ella pero logré bloquear su ataque con mi naginata. Saqué las lágrimas de fénix y las corte, el liquido se vertió en el cuerpo de Kiba.

-Inversión-.

Intenté hacer que el efecto curativo de las lagrimas se invirtiera, pero Kiba creó una espada de agua con la que mezclo las lagrimas en la ola evadiendo la inversión.

-¡Si haces una apertura, aunque sea un poco!- use mi naginata en su contra, pero multiples espadas brotaron del suelo a mi alrededor destruyendo mi naginata.

-Mi yo actual no tiene aberturas-.

Use mi sacred gear y Kiba lo atacó sin dudar, al romperlo el daño se devolvió en su contra con el doble de daño pero el resistió el impacto, después el levanto su brazo izquierdo al cielo.

-Pedro, Basileo, Dionisio, Santa Maria, ¡por favor escuchen mi voz!- el espacio se curvó y una fisura fue creada en la cual el metió su mano.

-De ninguna manera, ¿¡eso es!?-.

-En el nombre del santo presentado en la hoja sagrada, te libero. ¡Durandal!-.

Saco del espacio a la temida espada sagrada y me atacó con ella sin dudar, recibí el ataque en su totalidad.

-¡Esto estaba fuera de nuestros calculos Sona! ¡incluso mas que Hyoudou-kun...! ¡su verdaero as era...!, ¡el siervo que debíamos prestar atención era...Kiba Yuuto!- terminé despareciendo.

-[La Reina de Sona Sitri-sama, se retira]-.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Tsubaki**

Ahora todos estaban en el techo el grupo Gremory con cuatro integrantes contra los Sitri de dos integrantes restantes.

-Sona, ¿por qué en el techo?- preguntó Rias.

-El Rey debe sobrevivir hasta el final, ese es el deber del Rey. Si el Rey fuese derrotado, el juego habría terminado ¿verdad?- Sona sonrió con amargura.

-Si, no puse en duda la profundidad de eso-.

-Rias, Saji derrotó al Sekiryuutei. Ni tu ni tu peón cometieron un error. Por favor, no hagas que la luz de ese chico sea en vano, ustedes no son los únicos que están desesperados-.

-Si, yo podia sentirlo en mi cuerpo. Ahora vamos a resolver esto, Sona-.

-Si tengo la sensación de que esta en peligro, entraré a ayudarla de inmediato. No voy a escuchar su egoísmo- Kiba le dijo a Rias quien no parece haberlo escuchado.

Rias disparó una gran cantidad de balas mágicas que eran del tamaño de una pelota de beísbol, fueron disparadas en gran cantidad como una ametralladora. Sona creó un muro hecho con su magia de agua que bloqueó todas las balas de Rias pero a medida que impactaba se deshizo el muro.

-Ahora bien, Rias. Debó mostrarte mis tecnicas de agua- Sona transformó una gran cantidad de agua en muchos halcones que volaban en el aire, serpientes que se deslizaban en el suelo, leones valientes, lobos que se juntaban y varios dragones enormes.

-¡Eso era lo que yo deseaba, Sona!-.

Los ataques de Rias continuaron destruyendo los animales de Sona hasta que impactaron a su creadora, ella salió disparada por el impacto hasta estar junto a Chrome quien se acerco preocupada.

-Este es el fin- Rias estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia.

-¡Buchou!-.

-¿Qué sucede Koneko?, ahora no es el momento-.

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento desde hace tiempo, cuando empezamos llegar al techo sentí una gran cantidad de energía acumulándose, creí que estaban haciendo un gran ataque pero no lo estaban y sobre todo no se si dieron cuenta pero...Tsuna-kun no esta a pesar de que no ha sido eliminado- dijo Koneko con su cuerpo temblado un poco.

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de ese hecho, ya que es raro que el As del grupo Sitri no estaba presente.

-Parece que es hora, enseñalo Chrome- dijo Sona.

-Si, Kaichou-.

Entonces una gran cantidad de niebla apareció en medio del aire revelando a Tsuna flotando en el aire, tenia una mano frente a su cara brillando y la otra estaba expulsando una gran cantidad de llamas hacia atrás, eran enormes la ola de llamas.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- preguntó Rias aterrada por la gran cantidad de poder al igual que el resto.

-Teníamos que atraer al grupo entero a un lugar donde su poder no afectara a la estructura en gran medida, asi que el techo despejado era la mejor opción- explicó Sona mientas ella y Chrome salían del area de disparo.

-¡Sona, lo tenías todo planeado!- Rias estaba llena de rabia.

-Jaque Mate, ¡Hazlo Tsuna!-.

-Adelante Boss-.

- **X-BURNER-** Tsuna puso su otra mano apuntando al frente y liberó una cantidad de llamas que se diapararon violentamente hacia el grupo Gremory.

La gran cantidad de poder que salió disparada arrasó con el grupo Gremory, incluso causó que el edificio entero temblara como si en un terremoto estuviera.

-[El grupo Gremory ha sido eliminado, la victoria es de Sona Sitri-sama]-.

 **Después** **del Rating Game**

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

Después de haber ganado el Rating Game, terminamos en el centro medico por heridas. Los que tenían las heridas mas graves eran Genshirou-senpai, Kaichou y Raynare, Kaichou recibió un gran impacto por el poder de la destrucción de Rias-senpai, Raynare fue recibió mucho daño por los rayos de Akeno-senpai y se esta sintiendo muy frustrada por no haber sido de demasiada ayuda.

 _-Tendré que hacerle una gran cena para que se sienta mejor-._

Sin embargo, las heridas de Genshirou-senpai son muy graves. Se enfrentó a Issei-senpai a pesar de la gran diferencia de poder, ademas usó mucha de su energía vital y era muy posible que perdiera la vida si hubiera usado mas.

Entré en la habitación de hospital de Genshirou-senpai para hacerle una visita.

-¿Tsuna?- el estaba despierto sentado en su cama con varias vendas.

-Hola, vine a ver como estas- me senté en una silla al lado de su cama.

-Me estoy recuperando bien, pero ¿cómo terminaste con esas heridas? ¿solo te enfrentaste a Gasper, no?-.

-Jejeje, s-supongo que la tuve un poco difícil- mi cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas también, tengo varias heridas grandes en mis hombros y brazos, ademas de unas pequeñas en mi rostro.

- _No se que es lo que habita en el interior de Gasper-kun, pero en definitiva era algo mucho mas malvado que cuelquier cosa que visto-_ mi cuerpo tembló un poco al recordar esa experiencia.

-Ya veo, pero logramos ganar. Nuestros esfuerzos fueron recompensados- Genshirou-senpai tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si,...por favor no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así- le dije con una cara preocupada.

-¿Eh?-.

-No vuelvas jugar con tu vida solo por ganar-.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?-.

-Lo que oíste, fue algo muy estúpido lo que hiciste-.

-Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, ¡no habríamos ganado!- el se enojo.

-Si, ganamos. Pero tu vida no es un precio que debas pagar por algo así-.

-...Tu no lo entiendes...¡tu no entiendes como me siento!- el gritó con su mirada llena de frustración, -¡tu siempre has sido fuerte al igual que Hyoudou!, ¡no entiendes como se siente no poder ser tan fuerte como ustedes!-.

-Lo entiendo..., conozco la sensación de no poder hacer lo mismo que los demás. Durante toda mi vida he sido un inútil, las personas me evitaban, me insultaban, me hacían sentir inferior. Sentí mucha envidia de que ellos tenían amigos que yo no tenía, me sentía como un estorbo...-.

-¡Entonces si lo sabes!, ¿por qu- lo interrumpí.

-Pero, yo aun quería vivir. A pesar de que mi existencia era innecesaria, tenía deseos de vivir y gracias a eso los conocí a todos ustedes. El consejo estudiantil es mi familia, me han dado la mayor alegría de toda mi vida. Al final, no soy tan generoso como tu Genshirou-senpai-.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-.

-Soy una persona egoísta, no puedo sacrificar mi vida. Yo quiero seguir viviendo con ustedes, por eso no puedo dejar que vuelvas a jugarte la vida, quiero que vivas para que hagamos cosas divertidas, ir a festivales, ver fuegos artificiales, tener guerras de nieve y muchas cosas mas. Por eso deberías ser un poco mas egoísta, no sacrifiques tu vida para proteger un sueño, pelea con la intención de vivir para ver tus sueños hacerse realidad y estar con las personas que te importan. Si Genshirou-senpai muriera estaría muy triste y también los demás-.

 _-Soy un poco hipócrita, yo también me jugué la vida para adquirir poder cuando pelee con Kokabiel. No tengo derecho de regañarle por lo que hizo, pero no quiero perder a alguien de mi familia-._

-...Aghh,esta bien. Lamento haber hecho eso- el suspiró, -pero quiero que me llames por mi nombre a cambio de que no lo vuelva hacer-.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué?-.

-Estamos en el consejo estudiantil, pero no somos muy cercanos-.

-...Esta bien, Saji-senpai- le sonreí con felicidad.

-No cuenta si usas un honorifico-.

-¡No me exijas tanto!, antes de ser un demonio era un inútil sin amigos-.

-Lo único que no cambió es lo inútil- no dudo en hacer un ataque a mi autoestima.

-¡Que malo, Saji-senpai!-.

A pesar de que me ofendió un poco el comentario, terminamos riendo Saji-senpai y yo ya que nuestra relación podrá mejorar a partir de ahora.

-Parece que se divierten- comentó alguien, miré hacia atras y vi a Lucifer-sama junto a Kaichou.

-¡Lucifer-sama!- dijimos al mismo tiempo Saji-senpai y yo.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan formales- el nos sonrió de manera amable.

-Lucifer-sama, ¿qué esta haciendo aquí?- le pregunte ignorando lo que dijo.

-Es para esto- el saco una caja de aspecto caro, -por favor, toma esto- le ofreció la caja a Saji-senpai.

-U-Umm...¿esto es...?- Saji-senpai tembló nervioso.

-Esto es algo que se le da a la persona que mas sobresalió y luchó contra el mas impresionante en el Rating Game- dijo eso mientras sonreía.

-Y-Yo...perdí...contra Hyoudou, por eso no debería estar recibiendo esto- Saji-senpai agarró la sabanas con frustración.

-Eso es verdad, pero por tus acciones el Sekiryuutei Issei-kun fue derrotado. Vimos su batalla con entusiasmo desde la habitación de espectadores, causó tal conmoción que incluso Odín, de los nórdicos te alabó- Lucifer-sama sacó una medalla de la caja y la puso en el pecho de Saji-senpai.

-No debes sentirte humillado, incluso un demonio como tu puede aspirar a la cima. Estoy contento de poder ver demonios prometedores para el futuro, esfuérzate mas. Espero grandes cosas de ti- le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Felicidades, Saji-senpai- me sentí muy feliz por el.

-Esta bien, no importa cuantos años o décadas necesite. Continuare con el obejtivo de ser un profesor de los Rating Games- Saji-senpai lloró en silencio.

-Saji, mostraste una figura gallarda antes mucha gente. Debido a que te enfrentaste en una batalla espléndida- Kaichou estaba feliz por Saji aunque no lo exprese mucho.

-Si,...¡muchas gracias!-.

 **Tiempo** **después**

Me encontraba de pie nervioso al lado de un parque, había pasado poco tiempo después de lo sucedido en el inframundo pero no me había sentido tan nervioso como ahora, porque tengo que cumplir la petición de Koneko-chan.

- _Pero...¡no creí que fuera a pedir una cita!-._

No solo es porque estemos en una cita, sino que es también la primera cita que he tenido en mi vida. ¿por qué Koneko-chan no pidió otra cosa?.

-Lamento la tardanza- escuche su voz detrás de mi.

-¡N-No!, ¡a-acabo de llegar!- dije nerviosamente la regla numero uno entre los hombre en una cita, "siempre acabas de llegar".

- _¡Que linda se ve!-._

No pude evitar quedarme sorprendido por la forma en que viste Koneko-chan, estaba usando un muy lindo vestido blanco que la hace parecer inocente, ella no suele usar vestidos a menos que sea importante y que lo haga para una cita conmigo solo hace que ponga mas nervioso.

-...¿Me veo...rara?- ella desvió su mirada apenada.

-¡No! ¡no!, ¡e-estas muy h-hermosa Koneko-chan!- le dije sin pensarlo pero avergoncé por eso.

-¿En serio?- yo asentí a su pregunta, -gracias,...Tsu-kun- me dijo con una sonrisa con su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Tsu-kun?- me pareció raro ya que solo mi madre me llama así.

-Si, quiero hacerme aun mas cercana a Tsu-kun. Así que...quiero que me llames por mi verdadero nombre- ella dijo muy nerviosa.

-¿En serio?, ¿estas segura?-.

-Quiero que lo hagas...al menos cuando estemos solos-.

-Esta bien, lo haré- en el momento que dije eso sentí una peligrosa presencia cerca, mire a mi alrededor y vi alg aterrador.

Kaichou estaba escondida detrás de un callejón emanando un aura oscura y peligrosa de la cual se podía sentir su molestia mientras estaba usando un disfraz muy obvio con un exagerado sombrero, junto a ella estaba Raynare usando un disfraz de camuflaje de la selva mientras tenia una expresión molesta con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos. También pude ver que Chrome estaba detrás de ellas sin usar un disfraz pero debe estar usando su poder de ilusión, pero ese poder no puede engañar mi intuición.

Detrás de un poste telefónico también estaba el resto del grupo Gremory con una sonrisa, deben estar aqui para asegurarse de no pase nada malo y curiosidad por la vida de su compañera.

-Debemos irnos- Koneko-chan también se dio cuenta de que nos espiaban.

-Vamos,...Shirone-.

-Si, Tsu-kun- para mi sorpresa ella besó mi mejilla.

Me sentí demasiado avergonzado y también pude ver que Kaichou rompió parte del muro del callejon por la molestia.

- _Creo que no voy a poder vivir para mañana-._

 **Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna**

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, todos ellos estaban siendo observados por dos personas.

-¿Deberíamos proceder?-.

-Mmm, no. Déjalos disfrutar de su cita y a los demás acosarlos- dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa.

-¿Esta seguro?, ahora están muy vulnerables-.

-Si, así es mas divertido-.

 _-Quiero ver tu esperanza crecer para ver como sufres la desesperación-_ pensó mientras sonreía.

-Como desee, Byakuran-sama-.


	9. Chapter 85

**Capitulo 8.5**

 **Parte I: Acosando a Boss**

 **Punto de vista de Chrome**

Desde el día de mi nacimiento he sido un simple estorbo para los demás, mi familia me desecho por no tener el poder suficiente, Mukuro-sama me ayudo cuando fui desechada pero creo que en el fondo siempre fui una molestia para el, he observado a los demás a la distancia preguntándome _"¿por qué no puedo ser como ellos?"_. Las cosas siempre fueron así, soy invisible para el resto mientras que para las personas que me reconocen soy un estorbo y jamas tuve esperanzas de ser alguien que valiera la pena tener a su lado.

Eso es lo que pensaba...hasta hace poco tiempo, un día recibí la noticia de que era el objetivo de una facción terrorista, Mukuro-sama se aseguro de que yo estuviera a salvo en el mundo humano pero solo sentí que le causaba aun mas problemas, fui enviada a una academia en la ciudad de Kuoh ya que era parte de un territorio de demonios y ahí estaba alguien que podía protegerme, cuando llegué como la nueva alumna de la clase de primer año llamé mucho la atención por mi parche que oculta mi ojo.

Podía sentir las miradas de todos, sentí como se imaginaban cosas acerca de mi y sentí como me decidían que mi presencia era irrelevante, ya estaba preparada para eso pero...en ese entonces fue cuando sentí la mirada de la persona mas importante de mi vida. Su cabello era castaño que desafiaba la gravedad, su altura era bastante baja y tenía una expresión de mucha inseguridad combinada con cobardía en su rostro, pero la forma en que me miraba era totalmente distinta a la del resto, en su mirada pude ver la amabilidad que nunca había visto en mi vida ni siquiera Mukuro-sama me veía de esa manera.

En todo el día no podía evitar darle miradas a aquel chico de mirada amable, en algunas ocasiones el se daba cuenta de que lo miraba y al instante dejaba de hacerlo mientras me avergonzaba, después de clases llevaba unos documentos a la sala de profesores pero me tropecé y los deje caer en todo el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- fue la pregunta que se me hizo.

Mire a la persona frente a mi y era el mismo chico de mirada amable, el terminó ayudándome con los documentos a pesar de que le dije que no era necesario _"¿por qué es tan amable conmigo?"_ me preguntaba a mi misma, debido a que el fue tan amable y me ayudo deje que me llamara por mi nombre en vez de mi apellido. Hubo un problema después de eso, el se tropezó chocando conmigo causando que mi parche se cayera, vi la expresión sorprendida en su rostro cuando vio mi ojo y me asusté de lo que el iba a decir así que salí corriendo de ese lugar, _"Ahora debo de ser desagradable para_ _el_ ".

Después de ese incidente, fui con Chikusa el siervo de Mukuro-sama para conocer a quien se encargará de mi. Cuando llegamos a través del circulo mágico vi que muchos demonios eran del consejo estudiantil y entre ellos estaba el chico de mirada amable lo cual me tomo por sorpresa. Ese mismo chico de ojos amables era Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mukuro-sama me dijo que era el quien me protegería pero cuando Chikusa explica la situación todos se oponían a que me protegiera, dijeron muchas cosas hirientes acerca de Mukuro-sama y de mi aunque no me conocían, me sentí desechada una vez más.

-¡Y-Yo creo que puedo hacerlo!- el dijo de la nada con un tono alto y nervioso, al oír eso me sorprendí.

-Tsuna, recuerda que es la hermana de Mukuro- le dijo su ama.

-L-Lo sé, pero no creo que sea una mala persona y ademas esta siendo amenazada por lo que no creo correcto dejarla a su suerte así que...quiero protegerla- aunque su cara estaba llena de nervios, sus palabras estaban llenas de determinación las cuales causaron que mi corazón latiera mas rápido y tuviera una cálida sensación que no podía explicar.

-Me defendiste, gracias...Boss- le di un beso en la mejilla como recompensa, eso causó que me avergonzara y también a Boss.

El es quien se encargó de protegerme, mi guardián, mi Boss. No sé exactamente la razón por la que lo llamo así pero se siente bien hacerlo.

Cuando hubo un incidente en la escuela por la aparición de una de los Maou, termine acercándome demasiado a Boss hasta el punto de tener su rostro demasiado cerca del mio, mi corazón se aceleró y me aparte rápidamente. _"¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido cuando estoy cerca de el?"._

En el momento en que le hablé acerca de mi pasado y de todo lo que me había hecho mi familia le dije de mi pensamiento de que sería mejor si muero, pero Boss dijo que no debía pensar asi. Me dijo que debía vivir, me hablo sobre muchas cosas que debíamos hacer juntos y que quería se mi amigo, era la primera vez que alguien me decía eso me sentí muy feliz y Boss se hizo aún mas importante para mi.

El peleó contra los Varia, entrenó para enfrentarlos aunque yo también lo hice pero el se esforzó aun mas. El tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo, eso era muy obvio pero aún así lo hizo se enfrento a ellos para protegerme, me sentía a salvo con Boss como si no tuviera que preocuparme por nada mas, cuando derrotó a Xanxus el líder de los Varia me di cuenta de algo, quería que Boss fuera mas que un amigo.

A pesar de que lo conocía muy poco se volvió inevitable el resultado, me enamoré de Boss. Por eso decidí quedarme junto a el, así como el me protegió decidí que yo también lo protegería.

-¡Voy a salir un rato!- Boss salió de nuestro hogar.

Todas dejamos que Boss salga a pasear solo ya que tenemos la tendencia a estar la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado por lo que el necesita tiempo para el mismo, pero a diferencia del resto que se quedan esperando yo me encargo de mantenerlo a salvo, siempre que el va a algún lado el termina envuelto en algun incidente por lo que hoy no es distinto. Salí de manera sigilosa para no llamar la atención de nadie y empecé a seguir a Boss, usaba ilusiones para que Boss no se diera cuenta de mi presencia cerca de el pero a veces el mira en mi dirección con una mirada extraña.

- _Es muy perceptivo,_ c _omo se esperaba de la intuición de Boss pero en este caso es problemático-._

-¡Hiiieee!- Boss hizo su sonido característico de miedo, -¡n-no te acerques!-.

Parece que había un pequeño perro que le ladraba demasiado, esto causó que Boss se asustara y aun mas cuando el perro se acerco mas a el.

-Así que es cierto que Boss le tiene miedo incluso a los perros pequeños- susurré para mi misma, el pequeño perro corrió hacia Boss causando que el huyera asustado, no pude evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa por la escena pero decidí ayudarlo así que use mis ilusiones para que el perro se fuera por otro camino, esto causó que Boss estuviera aliviado.

-Hoy es otro buen día- dije con felicidad, cada día que sigo Boss puedo ver lo adorable que el puede llegar a ser, le tiene miedo a los perros, a los callejones, incluso en una ocasión huyo de payaso aunque para ser honesta ese payaso era bastante espeluznante.

Boss se detuvo en un parque con una fuente, me parece raro esto ya que esta mirando al suelo con una expresión rara en su rostro, parece que este lugar le trae un recuerdo extraño a Boss.

-¡Tsuna-kun!- dijo una voz.

Mire en la dirección de la voz y vi a una chica demasiado linda, su cabello es castaño anaranjado y un ojos dorados. Se acerco a Boss con sonriendo de manera dulce y amable.

-¿Kyoko-chan?, ¿qué haces aquí?- parece que Boss la llama por su nombre sin problema.

-Estoy buscando a Onii-chan, salió corriendo de la casa de repente a entrenar pero ya se tardó demasiado-.

-Ya veo, pero Onii-san es de esa manera así que no creo que debas preocuparte mucho, el debe estar diciendo: ¡LE DARÉ MIL VUELTAS A LA CIUDAD AL EXTREMO!, o algo parecido- Boss imitó a alguien muy ruidoso.

-Es cierto, así es Onii-chan- ella se rió un poco por la imitación.

- _¿Quién es ella?, se comporta demasiado amistosa con Boss, tengo una extraña sensación que no me agrada al verla-._

Ellos estuvieron mucho tiempo en el parque conversando, después salieron juntos del parque.

- _No se que relación tiene con Boss pero no me agrada nada-._

Los seguí hasta la tienda departamental.

- _¡¿Están en una cita?!, Boss solo ha salido con Koneko-chan. Ella no es de fiar-._

Se sentaron en una mesa y Boss trajo bebidas, antes de que se dieran cuenta cambie una de las bebidas por una lata café amargo que encontré, pero Boss fue quien termino tomando el café que causó que se ahogara un poco con ella.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿estas bien?-.

-Si,...solo me confundí con una bebida-

- _Lo siento Boss, se suponía que ella debía tomarla-._

Ellos entraron en varias tiendas mirando accesorios, en ocasiones Boss le sugería algunos para que ella se probara. Al ver esto solo pude sentirme muy molesta aunque sigo sin saber la razón.

Me asegure de poner un objeto en una de las bolsas que ella traía, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir.

-Olvide algo, puedes esperar afuera si quieres-.

-Esta bien, déjame llevar las bolsas- ella le dio la bolsas.

- _Esto es malo-._

Boss salió de la tienda y sonó una alarma en el momento que salió, Boss termino siendo llevado por un guardia de seguridad a interrogar.

- _¿Por qué Boss tiene tan mala suerte?-._

Después de un tiempo todo se arreglo permitiendo a Boss irse, la chica vino junto a el en el momento en que dejaron ir a Boss.

-¡Lo siento Tsuna-kun!, debo haberlo puesto eso en la bolsa sin darme cuenta- ella hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-¡N-No hay problema!, ¡n-no tienes que preocuparte!-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si, hoy me divertí bastante- Boss le dio una de sus lindas sonrisas.

Ellos fueron hasta la casa de chica y la dejo en su casa, me quede junto a un contenedor de basura. Boss estaba a punto de irse cuando se quedo de pie sin moverse.

-Sé que estas ahí- dijo de repente mirando en mi dirección.

- _¿Eh?, ¡¿se dio cuenta de mi_ presencia?!- me asuste un poco y estaba a punto de deshacer mi ilusión cuando...

-¡Hahi!, ¡¿cómo supiste de la presencia de Haru?!- de la nada de abrió el contenedor de basura mostrando a una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta.

-Al principio no lo note pero con el tiempo se convirtió en algo obvio- dijo Boss con un poco de fastidio.

-¡Mou!, ¡creí que me escondía bien-desu!- dijo mientras salía del contenedor.

- _No me di cuenta de su presencia-_ pensé un bastante sorprendida.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-.

-¡Haru quiere demostrar que eres un criminal!-.

-¡¿U-Un criminal?!-.

-¡Si, siempre pasaste bastante desapercibido en el edificio pero de la nada terminaste viviendo en el tu solo!. ¡Ademas, casi todas las noches te he visto de la ciudad saliendo de lugares sospechosos!-.

- _Eso debe ser por uno de los clientes de Boss, creo que era el que tenía un jefe que es bastante inútil en su trabajo. Su nombre es Romario o algo parecido, contactó a Boss ya que es famoso por hacer el papeleo de la gente de manera legendaria-._

 _-_ ¡También te he visto con un hombre de traje y extrañas patillas que siempre esta con armas!-.

-¡E-Eso tiene e-explicación!- Boss empezó ponerse nervioso.

-¡No es solo eso!, ¡cada día estas con una chica distinta e incluso he visto que vives con muchas de ellas!- ella se acerco Boss poniendo su rostro cerca del suyo de forma acusadora, -¡¿Eres un casanova o algo así?!-.

-¡E-Estas muy cerca!- Boss se alejó rápidamente.

- _¡D_ _emasiado cerca de Boss!-._

-¡Ahh lo sabía, retrocediste por tu que estoy en lo cierto-desu!-.

-¡No!-.

-¡Estas mintiendo!-.

Boss decidió mejor irse dejando a la chica parada en medio de la calle, pero ella todavía seguía a Boss.

- _Esta chica es una acosadora, tenía razón en que debo proteger a Boss desde las sombras-._

-¡Deja de seguirme!- le dijo Boss a la acosadora.

-¡Haru no dejara de hacerlo hasta que te entregues, criminal!-.

Decidí ayudar a Boss y usé el mismo truco que usé con el perro, la chica se desvió del camino pero accidentalmente se desvió hacia la carretera, deje de usar mi ilusión sobre ella al ver que un camión estaba a punto de atropellarla. Sin embargo, Boss la empujo fuera del camino salvando a la acosadora de ser atropellada pero en su lugar fue Boss quien termino recibiendo el impacto.

-¡Boss!- me preocupe mucho y muchas personas que presenciaron el evento también lo hicieron, me acerque rápidamente sin dejar usar mi ilusión para ocultar mi presencia.

- _¡_ _Es malo, lo arruine, lastime a Boss, es malo, es malo!...y el esta_ _bien_ \- en el momento que me acerque a Boss el se levantó de golpe como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Oye chico!, ¡¿Estas bien?!- el dueño del camión se acerco a el.

-¡S-Si!, ¡e-estoy bien!-.

 _-Olvide que Boss es una Torre, algo como eso no le hará daño-._

Boss se levanto del suelo dejando a mucha gente sorprendida que no le haya pasado nada, el se acerco a la acosadora que estaba de pie sin palabras por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Estas bien, Haru?-.

-...¿Eh?...S-Si- ella asintió.

-Es un alivio- Boss le dio una gran sonrisa, eso causó que la chica se sonrojara con su cuerpo estremeciéndose, -¿estas segura que estas bien?-.

-...Mi...mi-.

-¿Mi?-.

-¡Mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte-desu!- ella dijo eso de repente dejándome a mi y Boss desconcertados, -puedo decir que Haru se ha enamorado de Tsuna-san-.

-¡¿EEEEHHHH?!- todo resulto dando resultados peores de lo esperados, -¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!-.

-¡Quiero ser abrazada por Tsuna-san!- ella se aferro al cuello de Boss sin intención de soltarlo.

-¡O-Oye!, ¡suéltame!-.

-Oigan ustedes dos, podrían dejar su romance y decidir como harán para pagar las reparaciones de mi camión- el dueño del camión señalo a su camión que tiene una abolladura con la forma del cuerpo de Boss.

-¡HIIIEEEE!-.

Así fue como termine haciendo un día horrible para Boss, el no volvió a casa al anochecer una vez que se las arreglo para perder a la acosadora. Me quede en la sala bastante deprimida.

- _Se supone que debo proteger a Boss pero lo único que hice fue causarle problemas-._

-Chrome- me llamo una voz y vi que era Boss, -¿por qué estas deprimida?-.

-Boss...no es nada-.

-...¿Estas deprimida por los accidentes de hoy?-.

-¡¿Eh?!- me sorprendí por lo que dijo, -¿sabías que estaba ahí?-.

-No lo sabía al principio pero empecé a sospechar un poco después, ¿por qué me seguías?-.

-E-Esto..esto...- intente decir algo pero las palabra no podían salir.

-...Esta bien si no me lo dices, agradezco que intentaras ayudar-.

- _En parte intente sabotear pero no puedo decirlo-._

 _-_ Si querías acompañarme solo tenías que decirlo-.

-¡¿EH?!, pero Boss, ¿no necesita tiempo para si mismo?-.

-Bueno, a veces se necesita tiempo a solas pero disfruto mucho mas al estar contigo y el resto- esas palabras me dieron una sensación de calidez en mi corazón, aunque también estoy un poco decepcionada por que mencionara al resto.

-Entonces...¿podríamos ir algún lado juntos...solos?- me siento bastante nerviosa por la respuesta.

-¿Solos?, hmm...esta bien-.

-¡¿En serio?!-.

-Si, ademas te prometí hace tiempo que te llevaría a muchos lugares ¿no?- me acerque a Boss y le di un beso en la mejilla causando que el se sonrojara.

-Gracias, Boss- no podía evitar sonreír.

A pesar de lo que dijo ese día no deje de seguirlo varías veces en la semana, es inevitable que me guste observar a Boss.

Ese fue un día feliz, pero no tardo mucho para que las cosas dejaran de ser tan felices durante bastante tiempo. Aquel día que "ese hombre" decidió aparecer, aquel día que hizo cosas horribles, aquel día que nos dimos cuenta de lo débiles que somos, aquel día que la mayoría de nosotros conocimos la **desesperación** , aquel día...en el que Boss sufrió y le robaron voluntad.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Chrome**

* * *

 **Parte II: Un día extraño con Tsuna y Ophis**

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

Me encontraba dando un paseo por la ciudad, compre un gran cantidad donas y galletas que tengo en una bolsa entre mis brazos, me gustan mucho las cosas dulces pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo para disfrutar de los dulces debido a todas las situaciones que he tenido que afrontar y también los constantes contratos que me han solicitado.

- _Quisiera que no me pidieran hacer su papeleo por una vez, al menos Onii-san me pide ayudarlo con el boxeo-._

Lo único bueno que consigo de hacer su papeleo es la paga generosa, no es de conocimiento del resto pero tengo mucho dinero guardado, no se compara con la cantidad de dinero que debe manejar Kaichou pero para mi es bastante dinero. La mayor parte del dinero es para comprar comida ya que el 60% de nuestra comida se la come Raynare.

Mientras caminaba una persona curiosa apareció al alcance de mi vista, era una especie una niña pero algo me decía que no lo era, su cabello es de color negro y es bastante largo, sus ojos son de color gris oscuro, pero lo que mas destaca es su ropa de lolita gótica. Ella estaba en el tejado de una casa mientras miraba al cielo con una mirada inexpresiva aunque de forma muy leve parece nostálgica.

Había algo en ella que me hacía mirarla, ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba y dirigió su mirada hacía mi. Me avergoncé por mirarla y me fui rápidamente.

- _¡Que vergonzoso!, quedarme viendo a alguien. Ademas, ¿por qué estaba en el tejado de esa_ casa?- esos son mis pensamientos mientras me retiro.

A medida que continuaba caminando volví a ver a la chica quien me observaba fijamente desde el otro lado de la calle, tuve un poco de pánico y apresure mi paso pero empecé a verla en varios lugares distintos siempre con la misma mirada inexpresiva manteniendo su distancia.

- _¡_ _¿Cuál es su problema?!, ¿tanto le disgusto que la mirara hace rato? y ademas, ¡¿cómo es tan rápida?!-._

Gire en una nueva dirección pero en esta ocasión la chica apareció justo frente a mi, me quede paralizado sin saber que hacer. Su mirada era muy penetrante, mire en todas direcciones intentando saber que hacer hasta que vi la bolsa en mis brazos que tiene dulces y tuve una idea.

-¿Q-Quieres un poco?- le mostré el contenido de la bolsa, la expresión en su rostro cambio a una mirada de curiosidad al mirar el contenido como si nunca hubiera visto dulces, tome una de las donas y se la ofrecí, -puedes comerla si quieres-.

Ella tomo la dona en sus manos y la miraba como si fuera un objeto extraño, pero le dio un lento mordisco. Su expresión no cambió de ninguna forma pero sus ojos ahora parecían tener un brillo que me decía que le gusto la dona.

-Quiero mas- fue lo único que dijo desde que la vi.

* * *

- _¡_ _¿Cómo termino esto así?!-_ grité en mi mente, me encuentro actualmente en una banca en el parque junto a la chica extraña quien se come todo el contenido de la bolsa con entusiasmo.

-Yo estoy comiendo donas y galletas- dijo de repente, me pareció un poco adorable ya que sus ojos brillan bastante a pesar de la falta de expresión en su rostro.

-Oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- ella me dio su atención.

-Se me dio el nombre el nombre de Ophis-.

-Ehh, ya veo- es un curioso nombre pero me parece mas rara la forma en que se presento, -puedes llamarme Tsuna-.

-Mira, que linda pareja de hermanos. ¡Son tan adorables!- comentó de repente una anciana.

-Si, la juventud es buena. Espero que siempre se lleven bien- le respondió su amiga también anciana.

- _¿_ _Tienen problemas de visión o mi estatura es mas baja de lo que creí?-_ me deprimí un poco por ese golpe a mi autoestima, volví a mirar a Ophis-chan quien me miraba fijamente otra vez.

-E-Esto, Ophis-chan. ¿T-Tengo algo raro?- sus miradas me causaran estrés si continúan.

-Tus ojos-.

-¿Eh? ¿tienen algo raro?-.

-Son los ojos de una persona temerosa, patética e insegura- dijo sin ningún tipo de tacto dando un golpe fuerte a mi autoestima.

-¡Eso no es algo que yo pueda cambiar!-.

-...Pero- ella continuo con lo que decía, -son cálidos y amables, son diferentes a los de las personas de este mundo-.

No sabía que decir, tampoco sabía que sentir nadie me había dicho algo como eso, ella miro la bolsa pero esta ya estaba vacía.

-Ophis-chan, ¿quieres comer algo mas?- ella asintió, me levante de la banca al igual que Ophis-chan y la lleve a conseguir mas dulces.

- _Ella es un poco extraña pero es agradable, aunque debería cuidar lo que dice-._

Termine comprando grandes cantidades de dulces, parece que ella es muy aficionada a comerlos. Estamos haciendo una pequeña caminata por la ciudad.

-Ophis-chan, ¿hay algo que quieras?-.

-Quiero la cabeza del Gran Rojo en bandeja de plata ahora- dijo sin titubear.

-¿Eh?,...¿quién es el Gran Rojo?. ¡Ademas ¿por qué quieres su cabeza?!- me parece raro que una niña quiera la cabeza de una persona.

-El robo mi hogar, robo mi silencio. Este mundo es demasiado ruidoso y aburrido, quiero reclamar mi silencio y matar al Gran Rojo- esa fue la oración mas larga que ha dicho.

- _Ya entiendo, ella debe ser una Chuunibyou (síndrome de octavo grado). ¿Por qué siempre conozco a gente extraña?-._

* * *

La lleve a la tienda departamental, la versión verdadera de la que fue el escenario del Rating Game contra el grupo Gremory. La lleve a varios partes del lugar y a pesar de su falta de expresión ella miraba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor, pero lo único que terminamos haciendo fue comprar dulces.

- _Me recuerda a mi cita con Koneko-chan, también hubo muchos dulces-._

Al estar ocupado con mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que Ophis-chan ya no estaba junto a mi, mire en varías direcciones buscándola y la vi al lado de la fuenta la cual miraba con curiosidad.

- _Debo poner mas atención ella se pierde fácilmente-._

-¡No huyan pervertidos!- grito una voz, mire en esa dirección notando que el trío pervertido estaba siendo perseguido por lo que parece empleadas de tiendas.

- _¿Hay algún lugar dónde no los persigan?-_ fue lo que pensé antes de darme cuenta que Ophis-chan volvió a desaparecer.

Empecé a buscarla pero en esta ocasión no estaba en ningún lado y no pude encontrarla durante varios minutos.

- _¿Cómo puede desparecer tan rápido?-._

-Aviso de niña perdida, a un hermano de cabello castaño, bajo de estatura y con apariencia de inútil. Una niña lo espera en el centro de niños perdidos- fue el anuncio que sonó en la tienda departamental.

- _A juzgar por la descripción con falta de consideración, solo puedes ser Ophis-chan._ _Así que me ve como un hermano, ¡pero no era necesario señalar mi estatura y que parezco inútil!-_ mientras me dirigía al lugar indicado, varias personas me veían y susurraban entre ellos.

-El concuerda con la descripción-.

-En serio es bastante bajo-.

-Si se ve como un inútil-.

Para cuando llegué mi autoestima ya estaba en el suelo por las personas de hace rato.

-Te tardaste, Tsuna- dijo Ophis-chan al verme.

-¡Tu fuiste quien se perdió, no estas en posición de quejarte!-.

Saque a Ophis-chan de la tienda departamental antes de que me cause otro problema.

-Fue entretenido- comentó ella.

-¿En serio?,...supongo que no puedo quejarme-.

- _Aunque si fue extraño este día-._

-La mayor parte del tiempo este mundo es aburrido-.

-¿Otra vez dices eso?- deje de caminar al igual que Ophis-chan, -¿por qué crees que el mundo es aburrido?-.

-Por las personas que lo habitan, estas personas solo se preocupan por cosas innecesarias y no buscan hacer lo que quieren. Siempre usan excusas para no alcanzar sus metas, imponen reglas que no piensan seguir, sería mas entretenido si fueran mas honestos con lo que quieren y se dedicaran a ello. He visto como se comportan las persona durante años y no han cambiado nada, por eso es aburrido-.

-...-.

 _-Ella es en serio una Chuunibyou, pero supongo que tiene un poco de razón en lo que dijo-._

-Esos pensamientos son demasiado complicados, pero supongo que podemos hacer algo para que no tengas que estar aburrida-.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- ella inclinó su cabeza un poco con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-En todo el día solo yo he sacado beneficio, pero a ti solo te han confundido con un niño pequeño, me comí tus dulces y la gente se dio cuenta de que te ves como un inútil- una vez más no tuvo piedad al hablar, -¿por qué aún sigues queriendo estar conmigo si no hay beneficio para ti?-.

-En serio tengo que hacer algo para controlar lo que dices a la gente- a este paso ella encontrará problemas por no saber cuidar su lengua, -...ademas, no busco ganar algo en especial. No creo que la amistad se trate de eso-.

-¿Amistad?, ¿somos amigos?-.

-¿Eh?, ¿solo yo creí que eramos amigos?-.

-Si- ahora el aura depresiva volvió a mi después de estar ausente hace mucho tiempo, -nunca lo pediste-.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?-.

-¿Qué ganaría si me convierto en eso?-.

-No todo se trata de ganancia, pero...supongo que tendríamos mas días como este-.

-Ya veo, eso suena entretenido- a pesar de que su expresión no cambió pude oír un ligero tono de animo en su voz.

-Bien, entonces ¿hay algo mas que quieras hacer?-.

-Volver a la brecha dimensional y recuperar mi silencio-.

-La respuesta esperada de una Chuunibyou-.

-¿Chuunibyou?-.

-No importa, si hay algo que podemos hac- no pude terminar de hablar ya que el lugar fue rodeado por múltiples personas vistiendo túnicas, eran miembros de la Khaos Brigade.

Me quede congelado sin saber que hacer, Ophis-chan ni siquiera le importó la aparición de ellos. Ellos empezaron a preparar su magia por lo que use mi modo hyper, tome a Ophis-chan y salí volando del lugar. Sin embrago, ellos aparecían en múltiples lugares atacándonos con su magia que era bastante difícil de evadir pero me las arreglé para hacerlo.

Logré perder al miembros de la Khaos Brigade después de un rato, Ophis-chan seguía sin importarle lo que sucedió.

- **¿Por qué nos persiguen?-.**

-Es porque estas conmigo- ella dijo mirándome con curiosidad, -es interesante tu poder-.

- **¿Por qué es por ti?-.**

-Estaba aburrida de estar en esa habitación solo dándoles mis serpientes, así que salí un rato-.

 **- _¿Serpientes?,... ¡no me digan que tiene un sacred gear!. Por eso deben estar tras ella-._**

 **-Ophis-chan, ¿qué haces con ellos?-.**

-Ellos me prometieron que me ayudarían a conseguir la cabeza del Gran Rojo y a cambio les he dado mis serpientes-.

- ** _Ya veo, se están aprovechando de que es una Chuunibyou. Creí que este no podía ser mas raro-._**

Los miembros de la Khaos Brigade volvieron a rodearnos, me enfrenté a ellos dejando atrás a Ophis-chan quien seguía sin importarle lo que sucede. Me atacaron con su magia pero me las arreglé para resistir el impacto, a medida que se desarrollaba todo los magos empezaron a bajar sus números.

-Ehh, así que eres tu. No creí verte tan pronto- dijo una voz, mire al cielo desde donde venía la voz y vi que era una armadura blanca flotando en el cielo.

- **Vali-.**

- ** _Esto es malo, enfrentarme a Vali en este lugar no es buena idea, tengo suerte que nadie nos haya visto hasta ahora. Tengo que llevarme lejos a Ophis-chan._**

Tome a Ophis-chan y volé lo mas lejos que pude de Kuoh, mientras estaba sobre un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad pero Vali apareció frente a mi, reaccioné antes de que nos hiciera algo y descendí al interior del bosque. Deje a Ophis-chan en el suelo.

- **Ophis-chan, por favor aléjate de aquí lo que mas puedas. Yo distraeré a Vali lo que mas pueda-.**

-¿Por qué?, sería entretenido verlos pelear-.

 **-No, es muy peligroso-.**

Me aleje de ella en el aire y volé en dirección hacía Vali, quien estaba esperando pacientemente.

-Parece que te decidiste a enfrentarme, esto será divertido- el se puso en posición de pelea.

- **No es porque quiera hacerlo, solo no quiero que Ophis-chan siga siendo usada por la Khaos Brigade-.**

-Parece que desconoces lo importante que es ella y su verdadera posición con nosotros-.

- **Eso no importa, aun querrás enfrentarme aunque lo sepa-.**

-En eso tienes razón-.

Me impulsé con mis llamas hacía el enviando un golpe con mis llamas fuertes pero el cruzo sus brazos para soportar el impacto, el golpe causó muchas grietas en los brazaletes de la armadura.

-Ohh, fue mas fuerte de lo que creí- el puso sus brazos al frente y me disparó con su magia.

- **Avanzado Punto Zero: Primera Edición-**.

Congelé el ataque de energía mágica dejando sorprendido a Vali pero parece que mientras mas se prolongue el enfrentamiento el se emociona mas.

El voló hacía mi enviándome varios ataques que apenas pude evitar, use mis llamas para alejarme de el. Volví a acercarme a Vali chocando nuestros golpes cada vez que intentamos atacar al otro pero los guanteletes de Vali no podían soportar la fuerza y empezaron a desmoronarse.

- **¡Divide!-.**

Mis ataques empezaron a perder fuerza y los ataques de Vali se volvieron mas eficaces, me aleje de el ya que a ese paso terminare derrotado.

- ** _Olvide que su habilidad le permite dividir la fuerza y añadirla a si mismo-._**

-Eres muy fuerte, no por nada eres ultimo descendiente de Vongola-.

- **¿** **Lo sabes?-.**

-Si, te he investigado. Tienes una historia interesante, mucho mejor que la historia de mi rival predestinado- las partes destruidas de su armadura se reconstruyeron.

- **Esa es solo la historia de mi sangre, yo soy yo y lo que haga es lo hace mi historia. Definir quien eres y lo que tienes que hacer solo por la historia de tu familia es una estupidez-.**

-Hmm, cada vez me agradas más-.

Concentré mis llamas fuertes en mi puño y me acerqué rápidamente a Vali golpeándolo en el rostro destrozando el casco que cubría su cabeza, el me miro pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara, reconstruyó su casco y vino contra mi enviándome un fuerte golpe a mi abdomen que envió mi cuerpo a una altura mayor, el uso ráfagas de energía mágica que me impactaron sin piedad.

A pesar del gran impacto pude mantenerme en el aire, respiraba pesadamente, sentí en mi cuerpo un dolor que no había sentido hace bastante tiempo.

- ** _Su habilidad para dividir la fuerza es muy desventajosa, tengo darle un ataque tenga la suficiente fuerza para que se pueda seguir levantando,...supongo que tendré que usar "eso"-._**

Me acerqué a Vali con toda la velocidad que me quedaba, volví a chocar mis golpes con los de Vali pero uno de sus golpes logró impactar mi cara y en ese momento llené mi puño izquierdo con llamas fuertes para golpearlo en el rostro enviando a Vali hacía al suelo impactando con muchos arboles, aproveche que había creado una buena distancia entre nosotros y empecé a enviar llamas suaves a través de mi brazo izquierdo posicionado hacía atrás mientras que mi brazo derecho se cargaba con llamas fuertes.

Vali que estaba enterrado entre todos los arboles salió de ellos y me miro mientras cargaba mi ataque.

 ** _-Parece que tendré que hacerlo sin toda su fuerza-._**

 **-X Burner-.**

Una oleada de llamas fuertes fueron enviadas hacía Vali quien puso sus manos hacía el frente para bloquear el ataque.

- **¡** **Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!-.**

Las llamas estaban reduciendo su potencia pero no fue suficiente por lo que Vali terminó recibiendo el impacto aun con bastante potencia.

En mi caso termine saliendo disparado del lugar donde estaba por la fuerza del X Burner, mi cuerpo impacto contra varios arboles antes de caer al suelo dejándome incapaz de moverme y de mantener mi modo hyper.

- _Parece que todavía no he encontrado un equilibrio entre las llamas-_ intente ponerme de pie pero fue inútil,

-Eso fue muy divertido, eres fuerte Tsuna- Ophis-chan apareció mirándome hacía abajo.

-¡¿O...Ophis-chan?!, ¿q-qué haces...aquí?-.

-Te lo dije, quería ver el divertido enfrentamiento. Es sorprendente que puedas resistir una pelea con Albion-.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar quien era la persona de la que hablaba, Vali descendió del cielo careciendo de su armadura, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre con muchas partes quemadas pero lo mas sorprendente es la sonrisa de maníaco que tiene en su rostro.

-Eso fue maravilloso, el gran poder destructivo de ese ataque es increíble. ¡Hazlo otra vez!- su deseo de pelear me esta asustando.

-No creo que el pueda continuar- dijo Ophis-chan mirando el estado de mi cuerpo.

-Tch, creí que podría usar con el Juggernaut Drive- el parecía bastante molesto por no poder continuar, -entonces tenemos que irnos Ophis-.

El se acerco a Ophis-chan pero no iba a dejar que se la llevara.

-¡Detente!- sin ser capaz de ponerme en pie me arrastre con intención de detenerlo, -¡no dejare que te la lleves!-.

-Parece que aún puedes moverte, esto sera divertido-.

Estaba a punto de volver a enfrentarme a Vali pero la fatiga en mi cuerpo fue demasiada y no pude ni siquiera mantener mi mente consciente.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna**

-Esta inconsciente- Ophis estaba junto al cuerpo de Tsuna que estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo.

-Eso es decepcionante, se hacía mas divertido en cuanto menos se rendía- Vali suspiro con decepción, -ya veo porque te interesaba tanto-.

-Si, el es una persona interesante en este aburrido mundo- ella acarició un poco la cabeza de Tsuna, -no creo que el tenga conocimiento de que lo he estado vigilando desde hace tiempo-.

-Es hora de irnos- Vali se dio la vuelta pero vio que Ophis levanto a Tsuna del suelo cargándolo en su espalda, -¿qué estas haciendo?-.

-Voy a llevarlo de vuelta a la ciudad-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque...el es mi primer amigo- Vali tenía una expresión en blanco.

-Supongo que esta bien, ademas quiero que se haga mas fuerte para que me de una mejor pelea-.

Después de eso el cuerpo inconsciente de Tsuna termino cerca de la academia donde lo encontraron.

* * *

 **Parte III: La Undécima Generación Vongola**

 **28 años después**

-Oigan, no han visto a Yuuki en algún lado- dijo una chica.

Ella es una chica atractiva que tiene el cabello largo y negro, de alta estatura, sus ojos son de color violeta, tiene una linda sonrisa que haría que cualquier hombre se enamorara de ella.

Ella estaba hablándole a dos personas que estaban entrenando en una campo de entrenamiento frente a ella.

Uno de ellos es una mujer de cabello rojizo largo y salvaje, su cabello parece no ser capaz de ser peinado, sus ojos marrones, tiene una katana que estaba rodeada de llamas color azul en sus manos mientras la chocaba contra su oponente como si de un duelo de fuerza se tratase.

-No Emiko, Yuuki-kun tal vez este jugando con un gato- ella evadía los ataques de su oponente con dificultad.

-Ya veo, Sorin ¿lo has visto?-.

El oponente llamado Sorin, es un joven no muy alto pero de gran atractivo, su cabello es corto, liso y rubio, sus ojos son de color rojo oscuro o al menos eso parece ya que su cabello cubre uno de sus ojos. El sostiene una espada europea rodeada de llamas de color rojo para bloquear los ataques de su oponente.

-No, he estado demostrándole a esta plebeya cual es su lugar toda la mañana- dijo Sorin con un tono de fastidio.

-Mou, somos hermanos no deberías decirme plebeya-.

-Soy de la realeza así que te puedo decir como quiera, plebeya-.

-Mi nombre es Nanami, repite después de mi Sorin-chan, Na-na-mi- ella le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Tch!, ¡no uses el "-chan" plebeya!- el estaba muy fastidiado.

-¿Ehh?, pero soy tu hermana mayor. Ahora dime Nanami-nee- ella ahora tenía una sonrisa mas grande, no se puede saber con exactitud si lo esta provocando o solo es muy ingenua.

-¡Eres un fastidio!-.

-Ya veo, entonces los dejo continuar- Emiko se retiro del lugar dejando a sus hermanos con su conflicto.

- _Sorin y Nanami si que se llevan bien, aunque no lo parece Sorin quiere mucho a Nanami y ella lo molesta un poco pero no creo que ella sepa que lo hace-_ eran los pensamientos de Emiko.

Ella salió del campo de entrenamiento el cual estaba ubicado en el patio trasero de una gran mansión.

- _Creo que este lugar es bastante exagerado, pero supongo que es el tipo de lugar en el que debería vivir el Neo Vongola_ _Primo junto a su familia_ -ella pensaba mientras recorría los pasillos del interior de la mansión.

-¡Emiko!- dijo una voz.

Emiko miro en la dirección y vio a una mujer de cabello castaño largo y liso con un ahoge en la parte superior,de alta estatura igual que la de Emiko, de cuerpo maduro, ojos de color violeta. Ella vino con una expresión preocupada junto a otro chico a su lado.

El chico a su lado tenia el cabello azul oscuro casi parecido al morado con una forma extraña que parece una piña, con estatura promedio de japón, uno de sus ojos es de color marrón pero el otro es de color rojo con el kanji del numero 6.

-¿Qué pasa Chiaki, Hisoka?-.

-Es...es...es- ella no podía hablar por la falta de aire de correr, pero parece que ella no se da cuenta que su gran busto también se agita con sus pesadas respiraciones.

- _Maldito cuerpo de Chiaki, solo por ser hija de una ángel caída heredó un cuerpo que no parece de una chica de 16 años-_ ella pensaba con fastidio.

-Onee-sama, se trata de Yuuki- contestó Hisoka.

-¡¿Le pasó algo?!- Emiko estaba bastante preocupada.

-El uso su magia para viajar al pasado- respondió Hisoka con Chiaki asintiendo enérgicamente.

-¡¿Ehhh?!, ¡¿no intentaron detenerlo?!-.

-Lo intentamos pero llegamos muy tarde- Chiaki tenia una expresión llena de arrepentimiento.

-Esta bien, esta bien- Emiko intento calmar la situación, -¿saben a que época viajó?-.

-No lo sabemos- respondió Hisoka.

-Ya veo, entonces hay que pedirle ayuda a Giannini para localizar a Yuuki- sus hermanos la vieron con preguntas en su cara.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Hace un par de años escuche sin querer que Otou-san les pidió construir una maquina para rastrear sus llamas de la ultima voluntad en cualquier época-.

-¡Ahh, ya veo!, ¡como se esperaba de Otou-sama!- dijo feliz Hisoka.

- _Esto es malo, la magia con la que nació Yuuki es demasiado peligrosa. La capacidad de enviar su cuerpo y mente a cualquier época es peligroso, tenemos suerte que nuestro hermano menor no posea maldad de ninguna clase y no abuse de su magia-_.

Ellos se dirigieron al gran laboratorio que esta en el sótano de la mansión.

-Giannini, ¿donde estas?-.

-¿Ara?, ¿qué hacen aquí?- un hombre de cabello negro con traje salió detrás de una maquina.

-Necesitamos ayuda, Yuuki viajo al pasado pero no sabemos donde terminó-.

-Ya veo, pero ¿el ya no ha hecho eso antes?-.

-Si, pero nos preocupa la época a la que haya viajado- le dijo Chiaki, -así que queremos pedirte la maquina que Otou-chan les pidió hace años-.

-¿Ehh, como saben de eso?-.

-Eso no importa, nos preocupa nuestro hermanito-.

-Entiendo- el se acerco a una mesa y abrió un cajón, - Juudaime nos pidió una maquina para rastrear a su hermano, pero hasta ahora solo tenemos este prototipo el cual no hemos probado-.

Era una extraña caja metálica llena de cables unida a una pantalla, los cables también están unidos a una esfera cristalina que contiene una llama de color naranja y Giannini aprieta un botón para activar la maquina.

-Veamos- la pantalla empezó a mostrar varios números pero primero mostró el lugar que se encontraba, -parece que esta en Kuoh, hmm en el año...¡ehhh!-.

Giannini tenía una expresión llena de horror mientras veía los números de la época, a todos los presentes se asustaron por la reacción de Giannini.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-.

-No puede ser posible- el apretó varias veces el botón reiniciando el proceso pero en cada ocasión siempre apuntaba al mismo resultado, -esto es malo...esto es malo-.

-¡¿Cual es el problema?!- los tres hermanos estaban bastante preocupados.

-¡¿Donde está el Juudaime?!- preguntó rápidamente.

-Otou-san esta en el inframundo junto a los guardianes-.

-¡¿Y sus madres?!-.

-Ellas también los acompañaron-.

-¡Es malo, es malo!- el tenía sus manos en su cabeza por la desesperación, -traigan a sus hermanos, todos tienen que ayudar en esta situación-.

-¡Pero, ¿qué esta sucediendo?!- preguntó Emiko.

-¡Solo traigan a sus hermanos y les explicaré!- al ver a Giannini así no tuvieron mas que hacer le caso y salieron del laboratorio.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué de todas las épocas escogió esa?- el estaba mirando a la maquina esperando que fuera mentira, -¿por qué eligió la época en la que **ese hombre** estaba activo?- se podía oír el veneno en la voz de Giannini.

 **Más tarde**

Todos los hermanos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio.

-¿Por qué es tan importante la época a la que viajó Yuuki?- Sorin tenía una mirada llena de fastidio, -no es la primera vez que lo hace-.

-Sorin, es nuestro hermanito así que deberías preocuparte por el- respondió una de sus hermanas.

Ella tiene el cabello blanco que tiene amarrado en una coleta, ojos marrones, de baja estatura, pero destacaba mas que tiene orejas de gato al igual que una cola.

-Hmm, supongo que tienes un punto Yukino- el reconoció lo que dijo.

-Quieres mucho a Yuuki-kun, ¿cierto, Sorin-chan?- dijo Nanami con una sonrisa.

-Cállate plebeya-.

-Mou, no seas así. Todos tenemos un punto débil por nuestro hermanito- todos asintieron a lo dicho por Nanami.

-Veo que ya están reunidos, ¿huh, no faltan tres de ustedes?- dijo Giannini al verlos.

-Hikari-chan esta en Italia en este momento, Yui esta en Kyoto y Takumi no tenemos idea, el siempre esta haciendo algo raro en lo que tarda varios días- respondió Emiko.

-Ya veo, no se puede hacer nada si ese es el caso- Giannini se acerco con una bazuca de color negro.

-Giannini, ¿qué es eso?-.

-Es la Bazooka de los 10 años, pertenece al guardián del rayo del Juudaime. Permite cambiar de lugar con la versión de a quien se le dispare de 10 años en el futuro durante unos cuantos minutos, pero Spanner y yo la hemos alterado en los últimos años aumentando la cantidad de años y para elegir el año en el que quieren aparecer, ya no solo funciona para viajar al futuro y dura al menos un par de horas-.

-Entendemos pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- pregunto Yukino.

-Tienen que viajar al pasado para traer a su hermano de vuelta- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Por qué?, ¿es tan peligrosa la época a la que viajó Yuuki?- preguntó Emiko.

-Es peor de que creen- todos estaban visiblemente incómodos, -sus padres, ¿alguna vez les han hablado del **Ataque de Millefiore**?-.

Desapareció el color de los rostros de los hermanos al escuchar eso.

-¡¿E-Eso no se supone que es una historia que nos cuentan para asustarnos?!- Sorin estaba bastante alarmado.

-Si, pero no implica que sea falsa. Yuuki viajó 28 años al pasado y la época a la que viajó esta muy cerca del día en que atacó Millefiore, durante ese tiempo ellos hicieron cosas monstruosas ademas de que secuestraban a muchas personas y le causaron un gran daño psicológico al Juudaime- todos se sorprendieron al oír eso.

-Pero, ¿por qué Yuuki-kun esta en tanto peligro?- es la duda que tiene Nanami.

-Los miembros de Millefiore pueden saber la ubicación de alguien por sus anillos, se usan cadenas de Mammon para evitar que sepan su ubicación pero Yuuki no tiene ninguna- todos miraron los anillos que tienen en su mano, -si llegan a capturar a Yuuki es posible que descubran su poder de viajar en el tiempo y experimenten con el-.

Todos estaban en silencio al oír eso, ahora pueden comprender la importancia de traer de vuelta a su hermano.

-Esta bien lo haremos- todos asintieron a lo que dijo Emiko.

-Bien, voy a disparar la bazuca así que reúnanse-.

-Espera un momento- dijo Hisoka, -nosotros no existíamos hace 28 años, ¿con quién seremos reemplazados?-.

-La alteramos para que ya no sean reemplazados, ya que ustedes no tienen una versión en el pasado no causarán una catástrofe al encontrarse con ustedes mismos- una vez aclarada la duda les estaba a punto de disparar, -otra cosa, eviten si es posible tener contacto con sus padres ya que pondrían en riesgo su existencia-.

-No te preocupes, Kaa-san me enseñó como borrar la memoria en caso de que viajara en el tiempo- dijo Chiaki.

-¿Por que Raynare-kaasama te enseñaría eso para viajar en el tiempo?- preguntó Hisoka con una mirada en blanco.

-Ella es bastante rara y pervertida, ya deberían saberlo- ante su respuesta todos asintieron pero ya estaban perdiendo el tiempo Giannini les disparó sin avisar.

* * *

 **Tiempo Presente**

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

-No tienes por que acompañarme-.

-No tengo pero quiero hacerlo, es agradable estar solo nosotros dos- dijo Kaichou junto a mi.

En casa estamos escasos de comida así que vine a la tienda departamental a conseguirla, pero Kaichou insistió en acompañarme. Ella ha estado bastante inquieta aunque lo demuestra debido al día en que aparecí en la academia inconsciente, no he vuelto a ver a Ophis-chan desde entonces pero se que la próxima vez la sacaré del mundo en el que la metió la Khaos Brigade.

-Si, es bueno de vez en cuando- eso fue lo que dije pero en el fondo estaba muy feliz de estar con la mujer de la que enamoré.

Antes de conseguir la comida decidimos dar un pequeño paseo por la tienda, pero ella se quedo mirando a un lugar fijamente.

-Tsuna no crees que ese niño parece perdido- mire hacía donde ella veía y vi a un niño con una mirada preocupada que se asusto un poco al vernos.

-Si, parece que lo esta- nos acercamos al niño que al vernos se puso nervioso.

El niño parece tener al menos 9 años, su cabello es de color negro erizado que parece desafiar la gravedad, ojos color violeta los cuales evitan mirarnos con nerviosismo.

-Oye, ¿estas perdido?- le pregunte pero el no me respondió, solo miro hacia abajo.

-¿Viniste con tus padres?- Kaichou se agacho a la altura del niño.

-...No- su voz era tímida y a apenas audible.

-¿Viniste por tu cuenta?- le pregunté.

-...Si-.

-Ya veo, lamentamos haberte incomodado- Kaichou y yo nos estábamos retirando pero sentí que algo me jalaba levemente de la chaqueta, vi que era el niño.

-...Esto...esto- el intentaba hablar pero las palabras no podían salir, su rostro estaba bastante sonrojado y evitaba mirarme.

-...-

* * *

-Así que querías conseguir un regalo para tu padre pero te perdiste- Kaichou y yo nos sentamos en una banca junto al niño a quien le compramos un helado.

-Si-.

-Es algo complicado, ¿que deberíamos hacer Kaichou?-.

-Lo mejor sería ayudarlo y después llevarlo a su casa-.

-Entiendo, oye...¿cuál es tu nombre?-.

-...Yuuki- dijo su nombre bastante inseguro.

-Yuuki-kun ¿quieres que te ayudemos?-.

-¿Eh?,...p-pero no quiero molestar-.

-No es problema, a menos que no quieras- Kaichou le sonrió un poco.

-¡S-Si quiero!- el habló bastante alto y cuando se dio cuenta se avergonzó, -...por favor-

-Entonces vamos- Kaichou y yo nos levantamos junto a Yuuki-kun.

-Yuuki-kun, ¿que quieres conseguir para tu padre?- le pregunte.

-Mitones...con el número 27-.

-¿Mitones?, ¿por qué mitones?- le preguntó Kaichou.

-Otou-san cuando era niño...tenía unos pero fueron dañados hasta que no se podían reparar,...así que quiero darle unos iguales como regalo- se tomo su tiempo para explicarse pero eso solo lo hizo más adorable.

-¡D-Demasiado lindo!- Kaichou no pudo evitar el comentario.

- _¿Are?, creo que eso parece bastante a mi infancia, también tuve mitones con el número 27 pero un perro los destruyó hace mucho tiempo-._

-En ese caso vamos a una tienda de ropa-.

 _-Aunque no creo que tengan unos mitones con esa exactitud-._

* * *

-Esos, son iguales a como Otou-san los describe- señaló unos mitones blancos con el número 27 en color rojo que están encima de una mesa junto a otro mitones.

- _Son exactamente iguales a los que tenía en mi infancia_ \- no pude evitar pensar eso, esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas raro.

-Entonces hay pagar por ellos, ¿tienes suficiente dinero?- Kaichou hizo una buena pregunta.

-¿Esto...será suficiente?- el saco de su bolsillo 20.000 yenes.

-¡¿Ehhh?!, ¿por qué un niño carga con tanto dinero?- es demasiado sorprendente.

-Eso...es un poco demasiado pero es suficiente- Kaichou también estaba sorprendida.

- _Es demasiado dinero para un niño de su edad, unos mitones no cuestan mas de 5.000 yenes. ¿Acaso es un niño rico o algo así?-._

Nos acercamos a pagar los mitones pero había bastante gente esperando asi que no tuvimos mas remedio que esperar, Yuuki-kun de la nada empezó a temblar. Su rostro mostraba una expresión incomoda casi parecida a la de tener miedo.

-Yuuki-kun, ¿hay algún problema?- le pregunté.

-H-Hay demasiadas p-personas- tartamudeó al hablar.

-¿Te incomoda estar con demasiada gente?- Kaichou tiene curiosidad por el niño de cabello negro.

-...N-No soy bueno con las personas-.

-Creo que el haber venido a la tienda departamental es un poco contradictorio, ¿no?- era inevitable notar la ironía en lo que dijo.

 _-Ademas de que su nombre significa "valor", la vida es bastante irónica-._

-¡P-pero debo enfrentar esto!- el dijo en voz alta, -quiero d-darle algo a Otou-san...a-aunque para eso tenga que enfrentar mis miedos-.

- _El es un buen niño, a pesar de tener miedo quiere hacer algo por su padre-_ no pude evitar sonreír.

-¡Awww!- varias personas escucharon lo que dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hiiieee!- el se puso rojo como un tomate por la atención y cubrió su rostro con su manos para evitar que lo miraran.

-¡Tan lindo!- las mujeres incluida Kaichou comentaron lo lindo que era.

 _-¿Huh?, me parece que el sonido que hizo Yuuki-kun lo he oído en algún lado-._

* * *

Finalmente conseguimos salir de la tienda, parece que el alma de Yuuki-kun intenta escapar de su cuerpo por el momento vergonzoso que acaba de experimentar, pero también esta feliz con la bolsa con los mitones para su padre que carga en sus brazos, aunque recordando un poco lo sucedido me parece raro que tenga problemas con las personas pero puede hablar bastante bien con nosotros.

-Oye Yuuki-kun, me he estado preguntando. ¿Por qué tienes problemas con la gente pero con nosotros no?-.

-¡¿Eh?!...es...es...porque- el estaba dudando mucho en responder como si fuera un problema decirlo, -se parecen a mis padres-.

-¿En serio?, ¿como son tus padr- la pregunta de Kaichou fue interrumpida.

-¿Huh?, es Chibi-tsuna y la Kaichou- llego a mis oídos la voz de una persona bastante molesta.

-Xenovia- era bastante evidente que estaba molesto con ella, parece que vino acompañada de Issei-senpai y Asia-san.

A pesar de que es del grupo Gremory jamas he podido estar en buenos términos con ella, es demasiado orgullosa. Ella tiene bastante popularidad en la academia por ser una estudiante extranjera y ademas que es muy buena en los deportes pero ella es una cabeza hueca, es solo musculo sin cerebro y una pervertida que solo quiere tener hijos con Issei-senpai.

Poseo una especie de enemistad con ella ya que le gusta meterse conmigo, le gusta señalar mi baja estatura y mis malas calificaciones. Creo que su orgullo sigue dolido por la ocasión en que sellé su excalibur con el Avanzado Punto Zero, nuestra relación se ha quedado de esta manera y no creo la podamos mejorar.

-Es curioso verlos por aquí- Issei-senpai se acercó a nosotros sonriendo un poco.

-Si, es una agradable coincidencia Hyoudou-kun. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Kaichou les preguntó.

-Vinimos a conseguir unos electrónicos para Gasper-.

-Ya veo, el ayuda a sus clientes por medio de internet. ¿Cierto?- Gasper-kun lo comento en una ocasión.

-Si, también se ha estado esforzando mucho desde que lo derrotaste en el Rating Game- lo que dijo Issei-senpai me dio escalofríos al recordar mi enfrentamiento con el.

-El pequeño Gasper te dio muchos problemas, te has debilitado Chibi-tsuna- comentó Xenovia.

-Tal vez el solo se hizo mas fuerte, pero también tuviste un gran problema ya que fuiste eliminada muy rápido- Xenovia logró fastidiarme.

-Parece que quieres un enfrentamiento conmigo- Xenovia empezó a desprender un aura molesta.

-No creo que se le pueda llamar enfrentamiento si dejo tu espada carente de uso- también empecé a desprender una aura molesta.

A pesar de que intento ser amable con las personas, Xenovia es la única que puede cambiar eso.

-¡Por favor paren!- dijo en voz alta Yuuki-kun pero se puso nervioso una vez que la atención cayó sobre el, -n-no es bueno...pelear-.

-¿Quien es el niño?- Xenovia lo miro fijamente a Yuuki-kun al igual que los demás pero Xenovia puso una sonrisa, -¡Oh!, ¡no sabía que la Kaichou y Chibi-tsuna ya habían tenido un hijo!-.

-¡¿EEhhhh?!- todos nos sorprendimos por su comentario, -¡¿qué estas diciendo Xenovia?!-.

-Es bastante sencillo de saber, ese niño se parece demasiado a ustedes. Parece una versión aún más pequeña de Chibi-tsuna- ella empezó a decir cosas que pusieron a Yuuki-kun con una cara llena de miedo.

-Es cierto, su cabello y ojos son los mismos de Sona-Kaichou pero su rostro es idéntico al de Tsuna- Issei-senpai también se creyó es razonamiento absurdo.

-¡Tsuna-san, Kaichou-san felicidades!- Asia-san también.

-Creo que se están equivocando, puede que posea bastante de nuestros rasgos pero su edad es demasiado avanzada como para haber tenido un hijo en este año- afortunadamente la lógica de Kaichou entró en acción.

-Es cierto, me deje llevar- Issei-senpai se rasco la mejilla, -oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-.

-...Yuuki- su mirada se desviaba como si no quisiera ver a Issei-senpai, pero no parecía del tipo de vergüenza sino del tipo molestia.

-¿Eh?, ¿hice algo malo?- el nos miro pero tampoco tenemos idea.

-Mala influencia- Yuuki-kun dijo en voz baja, -tienes una mirada muy lasciva-.

-¡¿Ehhh?!-.

No pudimos evitar reírnos por lo que sucede entre ellos dos.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna**

* * *

Una pequeña nube de humo apareció en un terreno despejado, entre la nube de humo están seis personas que tosieron un poco.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunto Emiko.

-Creo que estamos en el terreno de nuestra casa- dijo Sorin al mirar a su alrededor, -...pero antes de que fuera construida-.

-Es cierto- comentaron al ver el terreno.

-Bien, Kuoh no está muy lejos pero es una ciudad grande- Emiko se puso frente a sus hermanos, -tenemos que dividirnos en grupos de dos y cubrir áreas distintas de la ciudad-.

-Esta bien- ellos se separaron y se fueron usando sus alas de demonio a la ciudad.

-¡Oigan no deberíamos antes elegir con quienes vamos!- dijo Sorin al ver que se fueron sin escucharlo.

-No te preocupes, Sorin-chan- dijo Nanami ya que ella se quedo junto a el, -puedes confiar en Nanami-nee-.

-¡Tch!- el no dudo en expresar su fastidio.

-¡No hagas "tch"!, lastimas a tu hermana- los ojos de Nanami estaban con lagrimas cómicas.

-No seas llorona, ahora sígueme plebeya vamos a encontrar a nuestro hermano pequeño- el se fue volando sin esperar a su hermana.

-¡Oye no me digas plebeya!-.

* * *

 **Con Emiko y Chiaki**

-¿Crees que puede estar aquí?- le pregunto Emiko a Chiaki.

-Por supuesto, a Yuuki le gustan las cosas dulces así que debe estar aquí-.

Estaban en una plaza con múltiples tiendas que venden algún tipo de dulces, también pastelerías y panaderías.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que solo viniste aquí porque quieres un pastel?-.

-¡E-Eso es una parte de ello!- ella lo admitió, -es que en el presente no hay tantas tiendas como en el pasado-.

-Si hay muchas cosas que cambiaron de esta época, es interesante ver como era este lugar antes de que Otou-san se convirtiera en Neo Vongola Primo-.

-Es cierto, ¿por que es el Neo Vongola Primo pero el tío Gokudera le dice Juudaime?-.

-Otou-san es técnicamente el Décimo Vongola, pero Vongola en este tiempo esta extinta y el se encargo de restaurarla. Por lo que el representa el nuevo inicio de Vongola como una familia de demonios-.

-Ya veo, entonces cuando asumas el liderazgo de la familia seras la Neo Vongola Secondo-.

-No es que realmente quiera hacerlo- Emiko estaba bastante insegura.

-Otou-san te eligió de entre todos nosotros para ser su sucesora-.

-Pero ahora solo soy candidata, Otou-san cree que soy apta para el puesto pero también esta el candidato de que propuso CEDEF, el tío Basil considera a su candidato apto por lo que tendremos que hacer competencia por los anillos-.

-Ademas de que no has encontrado la mitad de tus guardianes-.

-No tenías porque recordarme eso- dijo Emiko con un aura depresiva.

-Jaja, te pareces a Otou-san cuando se deprime-.

-Sigo sin saber la razón por la que me eligió- la pelinegra tenía una mirada pensativa.

-Yo creo que no hay nadie mas apto que tu, Emiko-.

-Pero, Sorin es mas fuerte y tiene buen criterio al tomar decisiones, Nanami puede mantener la calma en situaciones de presión, Hisoka es diligente y capaz, Takumi puede ser raro pero es muy competente. También tu Chiaki, sabes muy bien lo que la gente siente y como actuar como la situación lo necesita-.

-Solo son excusas, Sorin es demasiado orgulloso, no tiene buena relación con quienes conoce y tiende a arruinar las cosas, Nanami es distraída, Hisoka es bastante sumiso, Takumi no se preocupa y solo le interesa hacer lo quiere, en cuanto a mi no soy buena líder-.

-Pero...-.

-Tu eres quien esta siempre presente cuando necesitamos, tienes buena relación con cualquiera que conoces, todos escuchan lo que digas incluso Sorin, puedes dirigir bien a quienes están a tu cargo, atraes a todos los que te rodean, etc. Estas mas que calificada para ser la líder de la familia-.

-Gracias Chiaki-.

-¡Ahora demuestra que eres buena líder y ayúdame a escoger que pastel es mejor!- ella entró en una tienda emocionada.

-Si, si- dijo con una sonrisa amarga entrando en la tienda.

-Aquí hay dulces a los que nadie se puede negar- entro una mujer de cabello negro junto a otra de cabello rojizo, -¡en definitiva hay algo que le guste a Tsuna-kun!-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si, Tsuna-kun tiene 308 comidas favoritas. Entre ellas los pasteles de este lugar-.

Emiko tenía una mirada llena de horror al ver las mujeres que entraron.

-¡Chiaki, Chiaki!-.

-¿Cuál voy a elegir?, este se ve mas esponjoso pero este tiene una mejor cubierta- ella estaba hipnotizada por los pasteles en este momento.

- _¡_ _Esto es malo!_ _Raynare-kaasan esta aquí con Tomoe-kaasan-._

-Creo que elegiré este- Raynare y Chiaki dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras señalaban al mismo pastel.

-¡Ehh!- Chiaki se asustó, -¡Emiko es Kaa-san!- le susurró a su hermana.

-Ya lo sé, intenté avisarte-.

-Aún así no voy a renunciar a el pastel- ella estaba frente a su madre sin intención de echarse para atrás.

-Oye, este pastel es uno de los favoritos de Tsuna-kun así que no me rendiré- Raynare tenia una mirada de competencia.

-Raynare, creo que estas exagerando- le dijo Meguri.

-Solo hay una forma de resolver esto-.

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

-Eso fue muy incomodo- comente mientras estaba en una banca en el parque junto a Kaichou y Yuuki-kun.

Issei-senpai, Asia-san y Xenovia se separaron de nosotros después de molestar un rato por estar con Yuuki-kun.

-Si, lo fue- Kaichou tenía una pequeña sonrisa, -pero creo que me hizo un poco feliz ese malentendido-.

-¿Eh? ¿por qué?-.

-¡P-Por nada!- Kaichou se puso nerviosa, -¡mejor olvida que dije eso!-.

Yuuki-kun tenía un especie de signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, yo también estaba bastante confundido por su reacción.

- _Eso fue raro_ \- una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, - _me hace bastante feliz pensar que parecemos una familia, espero que algún día poder tener una familia verdadera con Kaichou-_.

- _Aunque me parece bastante raro que diga que nos parecemos a sus padres-._

Mientras estábamos en nuestro tiempo de paz, una extraña sensación nos invadió. Miramos en la dirección de la que provenía y lograron ver una luz roja de gran tamaño.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- pregunté nervioso.

-No lo sé, pero...viene de la academia- Kaichou tenía una mirada preocupada.

-Sorin-nii- dijo Yuuki-kun bastante preocupado.

-¿Yuuki-kun?, ¿sabes que es eso?- le pregunté.

El no me respondió, se aferró fuertemente a la bolsa que carga y salió corriendo. Intente detenerlo pero de su espalda salieron una par de alas de murciélago y se fue volando en dirección de la academia Kuoh.

-¡¿El es un demonio?!-.

-Tsuna no te distraigas, hay que ir tras el- Kaichou no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la academia.

-¡S-Si!-.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna**

* * *

 **Con Yukino y Hisoka**

-Hisoka, ya que estamos en esta época...tal vez deberíamos hacerlo- Yukino tenía una mirada seria.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Onee-sama?-.

-Impedir el nacimiento de Ex-.

-¡¿Ehhh?!, ¡¿por qué quieres evitar que nazca el primo Ex?!-.

-Es un pervertido del closet- Yukino tiene una mirada con bastante odio, -el niega hacerlo pero a veces nos mira de forma lasciva a mi y al resto de nuestras hermanas-.

-Eso no lo puedo negar pero Ex es una buena persona-.

-Quiero que no exista,...castrare a Hyoudou Issei para evitar que nazca-.

-¡Así evitaras que nazcan el resto de sus hijos!-.

-Ellos solo son daños colaterales-.

-¡Onee-sama, por favor solo encontremos a Yuuki!-.

-Esta bien- Yukino cerró sus ojos y se concentró.

-¿Puedes sentir a Yuuki, Onee-sama?- le preguntó Hisoka.

-Puedo sentirlo un poco con mi Senjutsu, pero también puedo sentir a Otou-sama y Sona-kaasama-.

Ellos estan en un área con bastantes personas pero Hisoka esta usando ilusiones para evitar llamar la atención de las persona.

-Entonces, ¿el esta con ellos?-.

-Si, solo espero que Yuuki no haya hecho algo que afecte el futuro-.

-No lo creo, Yuuki ya esta acostumbrado a viajar por el tiempo así que no creo que haya hecho algo como eso-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, debemos hablar con Emiko-neesama y Chiaki-neesama-.

-Onee-sama, ¿no crees que habría sido más fácil localizar a Yuuki de esta forma sin tener que separarnos?-.

-...-.

-¿Onee-sama?-.

-Vamos con Emiko-neesama y Chiaki-neesama-.

- _¡_ _Me acaba de_ _ignorar_ _!_ \- fue lo que pensó Hisoka.

Aunque parecía inexpresiva se podía ver un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, pero de la nada sus orejas se empezaron a mover con intensidad.

-Parece que su orgullo no le permitió escapar de lo que sea en lo que el se ha metido- Yukino tiene una mirada de decepción.

-¿Qué pasa Onee-sama?-.

-Vamos a reunirnos rápido, Sorin acaba arruinar el no llamar la atención-.

Ellos salieron corriendo, sin que se dieran cuenta una niebla apareció revelando a Chrome.

- _¿Qué esta pasando aqui?, ¿por qué se refieren a Kaichou como madre?-._

* * *

 **Con Sorin y Nanami**

-¿Por qué estamos en la academia?- le preguntó Sorin a Nanami.

-A Yuuki le gusta venir aquí ya que es donde Sona-kaa-san y Otou-san se conocieron- ella estaba mirando a su alrededor, -parece que hoy no tienen clases-.

-Bien, plebeya revisa la academia mientras que yo me encargo del viejo edificio-.

-Esta bien, pero...- ella observó a Sorin, -no crees que ese paraguas es un exagerado-.

-Soy de la realeza, el sol es malo para mi- el sostiene un paraguas de apariencia un poco cara.

-Pero eres mitad vampiro por lo que el sol no debe hacerte daño-.

-Cállate y haz lo que te dije-.

-Si, si Sorin-chan-.

Nanami se alejó y Sorin se acercó al viejo edificio de la academia.

-Hmm, este lugar no ha cambiado en casi 30 años- el estaba a punto de entrar en el edificio pero su cuerpo se tensó y evadió un ataque repentino con una espada que destruyó su paraguas.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- el miro a su lado y vio que eran Xenovia y Kiba.

-Tch, esto es malo-.

-He visto a muchos como el, no hay duda de que es un vampiro- Xenovia sacó su Durandal y la apunto hacia Sorin.

-Volveré a preguntar, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?- Kiba tenía una mirada seria.

-No tengo porque explicar mis razones a plebeyos- Sorin desenfundó su espada que estaba su cintura.

- _Es malo, ellos pondrán en riesgo nuestra existencia si averiguan quien soy-_.

-Hmm, eres arrogante- Kiba se lanzó contra el pero Sorin la evadió convirtiéndose en murciélagos.

Reconstruyó su cuerpo detrás alejado de el edificio, Xenovia se dirigió hacia a el atacándolo con Durandal pero Sorin bloqueó el ataque con su espada, mientras la bloqueaba Kiba lo atacó pero Sorin vio esto venir y se transformó en murciélagos causando que Kiba chocara con Xenovia.

-Es molesto- Kiba se quejó un poco antes de abalanzarse contra Sorin.

Chocaron sus espadas varias veces, Sorin logró evadir varios de sus ataques y se transformaba en murciélagos para posicionarse a un lado de Kiba y realizar ataques exitosos cortando ligeramente el brazo de Kiba. Xenovia decidió entrar en la pelea intentando atacar a Sorin pero el logro evadir el ataque a tiempo causando que Durandal se estrellara contra el piso.

- _Esto es complicado, es difícil admitirlo pero no puedo manejar a los dos al mismo tiempo-_.

Kiba y Xenovia estaban a punto de volver a embestir a Sorin pero alguien los atacó a mitad del camino, era Nanami con su espada rodeada de llamas azules.

-Parece que no puedo dejar a mi hermanito solo- ella dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tch, no necesito tu ayuda plebeya-.

-¿Otro más?- Xenovia estaba lista para atacar.

-Xenovia, ella no se ve como una vampira-.

-Eso no importa, ella esta de su lado así que es un enemigo-.

-Sorin-chan, ¿a quien prefieres?-.

-Siempre quise enfrentarme a la portadora de Durandal- el apretó su espada cubriéndola de llamas rojas.

-¡Bien!, ¡recuerda Sorin-chan no podemos lastimarlos demasiado o cambiaremos el futuro-.

-¡No me des ordenes!- Sorin se lanzó contra Xenovia.

Xenovia bloqueó su ataque con Durandal pero el ataque la empujó entorpeciendo su postura de combate.

- _¡¿Qué es esto?!, ¡su fuerza aumentó de repente!-_ pesó Xenovia.

Sorin no desaprovecho su oportunidad y siguió atacando a Xenovia quien apenas podía reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear sus ataque, pero Sorin se convirtió en murciélagos posicionándose detrás de ella y atacarla. Xenovia logró bloquearlo a tiempo pero Sorin se convirtió en murciélagos de forma constante atacándola de distintas direcciones.

Mientras tanto Kiba también tenía sus problemas con Nanami, sus movimientos con la espada son muy rápidos y fluidos.

-Ehh, eres muy buena- Kiba invocó una segunda espada y la usó contra ella pero Nanami lograba evadirlo muy bien.

-¡Jaja!, detente me harás avergonzar- ella no parecía preocuparle la situación.

- _Sus movimientos se hacen cada vez más rápidos, pero no parece estar esforzándose para ello de ninguna forma_ -.

* * *

 **Con Emiko y Chiaki**

-Realmente quieren continuar con esto- dijeron al mismo tiempo Emiko y Meguri.

-¡Es una cuestión de principios!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Raynare y Chiaki con la boca llena de pastel.

Ellas decidieron resolver esto con una competencia sobre quien puede comer más pasteles, parece una competencia extraña y exagerada pero de alguna forma a ellas les parece lógico.

- _Me sorprende que estas personas estén interesadas_ \- pensó Emiko al ver que hay muchas personas reunidas viendo el enfrentamiento.

-¡Es increíble!-.

-¡Alguien es capaz de darle competencia a Raynare-chan!-.

- _Parece que Raynare-kaasan es muy conocida en este lugar_ -.

-Emiko-neesama- dijeron dos personas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ara?, ¿Hisoka, Yukino. Qué hacen aquí?- ellos se miraron y asintieron.

-Sorin-niisama/Sorin- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-...- Emiko tenía sus ojos sin ningún tipo de brillo al oír eso, -tenía fe en que no lo arruinara esta vez-.

-Todos la teníamos pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto, lo dejamos con Nanami-neesama- dijo Hisoka.

-Tienes razón- ella suspiró, -Chiaki nos vamos-.

-Todavía no- ella tenía la boca llena de pastel, -tengo que derrotar a Kaa-san aprovechando que estoy en el pasado y no tiene tanta fortaleza-.

Antes de que pudieran tomar otro pedazo de pastel, ella fue levantada de la silla siendo jalada del cuello de su camisa y enfrentó a Emiko con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos mientras ponía una dulce sonrisa emanando un aura oscura que hizo estremecer a Chiaki.

-Nos vamos ahora, ¿no?- le sonrisa de Emiko hizo que todos los presentes estuvieran paralizados.

-¡S-S-Si!-.

Ellos abandonaron el lugar pero Raynare y Meguri los vieron con una mirada de que no comprendían la situación.

-Ella te acaba de llamar Kaa-san, ¿no es así?- le dijo Meguri.

-Si, es sospechoso-.

-¿Quieres seguirlos para saber que sucede?-.

-Por supuesto-.

* * *

 **Con Sorin y Nanami**

Los choques de espada volaban por todo el área, Xenovia y Kiba estaban llenos de rasguños y respiraban con dificultad, mientras que sus oponentes están como si nada.

-¿Cómo es que son tan fuertes?- dijo Xenovia con frustración.

-No lo sé pero si no salimos de esta situación, pronto seremos derrotados- Kiba estaba creando un par de espadas Sagrada-demoníaca pero el no tenía una mirada de que funcionara.

- _Ella ha destruido cada una de las espadas que he creado, ademas sabe como contraatacar mis movimientos. Es casi como si conociera mi estilo de pelea_ \- eran los pensamientos de Kiba al ver como se acercaba la chica que sonreía de forma despreocupada.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tiene que ofrecer la plebeya que porta a Durandal?,...que decepción- Sorin no dudo en expresar su disgusto por la fuerza de Xenovia.

-¿Huh?, entonces que tal esto- Xenovia levantó a Durandal sobre su cabeza y empezó a desprender una gran aura sagrada que se movía de forma agresiva.

-Parece que vas a enseñarme algo bueno,...bien te permitiré hacerlo porque ya no me moveré- Sorin se quedo de pie observando a Xenovia.

- _¿Eh?, ¿por qué parece que esto ya lo he vivido antes?...ya recordé. Es igual a cuando enfrenté a Chibi-tsuna_ -.

-Parece que me subestimas demasiado, esa arrogancia te hará perder este enfrentamiento- Xenovia recordó las palabras de Tsuna en ese momento y se lanzó contra Sorin con su espada lista para atacar, -¡Haaaa!-.

La Durandal de Xenovia impactó contra el creando una gran nube de humo, la respiración de Xenovia se había vuelto más pesada que antes y temblaba un poco.

-Hmm, es una gran decepción- los ojos de Xenovia se expandieron una vez que la nube de humo de dispersó, frente a ella se encontraba una gran capa negra que bloqueaba a su Durandal, -Mantello Di Vongola Primo-.

- _¡¿_ _Mi ataque no le hizo nada?!, ¡pero lo vampiros son vulnerables al poder sagrado!. ¡No lo entiendo!_ \- los pensamientos de Xenovia estaban llenos de desesperación.

Sorin retiró su capa y pateó a Xenovia en su estomago alejándola bastante de el.

- _Tch, creer que necesite usar mi sacred gear artificial para esto_ \- Sorin estaba bastante fastidiado.

-Te mostraré lo que es un ataque de verdad- Sorin devolvió su espada a su funda sosteniendo la empuñadura con la mano derecha.

El anillo que Sorin tiene en su mano izquierda empezó a desprender una llama de color rojo, luego la insertó en un pequeño agujero en la funda, grandes cantidades de llamas empezaron a salir de de varios agujeros de la funda como si fuera el motor expuesto de un auto.

-¡Espera Sorin-chan!- Nanami tenía una expresión preocupada mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Kiba, -¡si usas ese ataque causaras demasiado daño a ellos y al área!-.

-Eso no importa- Sorin puso una sonrisa, -¡hace tiempo que quiero probar contra alguien este ataque!-.

-¡Espera!- Nanami le intentó advertir pero el no escuchó.

-¡Storm Cut!- el desenfundó su espada a gran velocidad liberando llamas.

Nanami reaccionó rápidamente a la situación, tomó a Kiba y corrió hacia Xenovia la agarró también alejándolos lo más posible de la ola de llamas que se liberó.

Las llamas liberadas siguieron una linea recta que impactó varios arboles, creando un resplandor rojo que parece salido del infierno.

Una vez que desapareció el gran resplandor Nanami se levantó del piso ya que se había lanzado a este junto quienes salvó, miró a su alrededor. Los arboles que estaban a su alrededor habían desaparecido dejando solo pequeños troncos con la marca de un corte limpio y quemado, el suelo a su alrededor lleno de color negro por calor intenso de las llamas, el viejo edificio de la academia también se vio afectado ya que hace falta la mitad del edificio y siendo en su lugar un montón de ceniza con la otra mitad del edificio bastante dañada.

-Es...demasiado poder- Kiba y Xenovia veían con miradas llenas de horror el escenario.

-¡Mou, Sorin-chan es un idiota!- Nanami estaba bastante molesta mientras se acercaba a el.

-Hmm, todavía no logró alcanzar el poder destructivo del Arco de G- el miraba su espada con una ligera sonrisa, -pero es impresionante que causé todo esto-.

-¡Sorin-chan!, ¡se supone que no debemos afectar al futuro y tu casi asesinas al tío Kiba y la tía Xenovia!-.

-...Lo había olvidado- el desvió su mirada con vergüenza.

-¡Eso no es excusa!-.

-¡Ustedes dos!- la voz furiosa de Xenovia se escuchó, -¡¿Cómo se atreven a destruir este lugar?!-.

-Esto...¡podemos explicarlo!- Nanami estaba llena de nervios, -¡Sorin-chan discúlpate!-.

-En serio, ¿crees que una disculpa solucionara esto?- el le dio una mirada en blanco, -ademas no tengo por que disculparme con una plebeya-.

-¡No los perdonaré!- Xenovia se acercaba lentamente con enojo.

-Espera Xenovia- Kiba la detuvo.

-¿Por qué?, ¡ellos acaban de destruir el lugar y casi nos matan!-.

-Lo sé, también estoy enojado pero no creo que ellos tengan realmente intenciones de hacernos daño- Kiba al decir esto vio la expresión en blanco de Xenovia.

-Los alrededores me dicen otra cosa- dijo al mirar el lugar totalmente arrasado.

-Es difícil de explicar pero piénsalo por un segundo, durante todo este tiempo a pesar de tener mucha fuerza no intentaron causarnos heridas fatales- Xenovia pensó en lo dicho un momento, -ademas ella nos salvó de su ataque en el último segundo, si realmente no quisiera muertos no lo habría hecho-.

-Supongo que tienes razón,...¿qué es lo que quieren?-.

-Sorin-chan creo que es mejor irnos de aquí-.

-Me duele decirlo pero creo que es lo más adecuado- ellos ya estaban preparados para salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-¡Sorin, Nanami!- una voz los llamó, ellos vieron en la dirección de la voz y vieron al resto de sus hermanos corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué están hacien- Sorin no pudo terminar ya su rostro fue golpeado por un puño con llamas naranjas y enviado al suelo.

-¡Ahh, Sorin-chan!- Nanami se arrodillo preocupada al ver a su hermano casi inconsciente en el piso.

-¡Hiciste algo estúpido Sorin!- Emiko tenía unos guantes negros con partes metálicas emanando llamas naranjas.

-Es malo, Sorin-niisama hizo enojar a Emiko-neesama- Hisoka estaba bastante nervioso.

-Ella no duda en usar su sacred gear artificial para castigar a alguien- comentó Chiaki.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Kiba y Xenovia apuntaron sus espadas hacia ellos.

-Oye, Sorin- Emiko tenía la misma expresión sádica con una sonrisa mientras apretaba sus nudillos creando un sonido aterrador, -¿acaso intentaste aprovechar que estas en el pasado para tener la pelea que la tía Xenovia siempre te negó?-.

-¡E-Espera puedo explicarlo!- el estaba moviendo sus brazos de forma desesperada.

-¡Idiota orgulloso!- Sorin fue atacado de forma salvaje por Emiko, Xenovia y Kiba no podían ni siquiera ver por lo fuerte de la escena.

-¡Iaaahh!- fueron los gritos de dolor que se escucharon.

Sorin terminó con muchos golpes en su rostro y la nariz rota por el castigo.

-¡Sorin-nii!- todos escucharon una voz infantil y vieron a su hermano pequeño volando hacia ellos con una bolsa en sus brazos.

-¡Yuuki!- todos tenían una expresión de alivio al ver a Yuuki.

-¡¿Qué te pasó Sorin-nii?!, ¡estas muy lastimado!-.

-esto...-.

-Fue castigado por Emiko-neesama por ser como es- respondió Yukino.

-Ya veo, ¡me alegra que no te pasara nada malo!- el sonrió de forma cálida.

-¡Yuuki!- Sorin tenía lagrimas de felicidad pero despareció después de ver que la expresión de Yuuki cambió a ser una lamentable.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, vampiro- las palabras de Yuuki no se las esperaba nadie.

Sorin recibió sus palabras como si fueran una bala atravesando su corazón, cayó de rodillas con la mirada vacía y un aura deprimente, -soy escoria-.

-"La decepción de Yuuki", el peor castigo que alguien puede recibir- Emiko no quería ver el estado de Sorin, -me siento mal por haberlo castigado-.

-Ahh cierto, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- Yuuki les preguntó a sus hermanos.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, así que vinimos a buscarte- Emiko habló por su hermanos y el resto asintió a sus palabras con la excepción del deprimido Sorin.

-No era necesario que lo hicieran-.

-¡Yuuki-kun!- la voz de Tsuna se escuchó, el llego junto a Sona, -¿qué esta pasando aquí?-.

-Creo que es mejor realizar nuestra retirada ahora que encontramos a Yuuki- los hermanos asintieron al plan.

-No irán a ningún lado- Raynare apreció con una lanza de luz junto a Meguri.

-Boss, es posible que ellos estén relacionados con nosotros- Chrome apareció al lado de Tsuna.

- _Esto no salió como_ _esperábamos_ \- fue el pensamiento colectivo de los hermanos al verse rodeados.

* * *

 **Más tarde en casa de Tsuna**

-¡¿EEhhhh?!- fue el grito que se escucho por todo el lugar.

-¡U-Ustedes s-son...- las palabras de Tsuna no podían salir.

-Si, somos tus hijos- dijo Emiko mientras se rascaba la mejilla un poco nerviosa, -y todas ustedes son madres de cada uno de nosotros-.

Ellos había decidido que era mejor explicar la situación, Kiba y Xenovia veían lo que sucedía en silencio, Koneko que se había quedado en casa se vio involucrada.

-Haber si entiendo, se supone que son nuestros hijos del futuro y vinieron a buscar a su hermano menor que puede viajar en el tiempo- Sona se ajustaba los lentes con su mano temblando.

-Si-.

-Esperas que lo creamos sin alguna prueba- Raynare seguía escéptica.

Yuuki se acerco un poco nervioso, el estiro su mano y mostró el símbolo de los Sitri dejando sin palabras a quienes tenían dudas.

-Soy Yuuki Sitri, heredero de la casa Sitri-.

-Si también sirve de algo, lo demostraré- Emiko se acercó y activó su sacred gear frente a todos mostrando los X Gloves , -soy Sawada Emiko la Undécima heredera de Vongola-.

Estas pruebas dejaron sin ningún tipo de duda a todos quienes tenían miradas sorprendidas. Kiba sonreía con incomodidad y Xenovia lo hacía de forma burlesca.

-Parece que mi conclusión fue acertada, ¿no es así Chibi-tsuna?- ella palmeó a Tsuna en su espalda pero el no reaccionó, -¿Chibi-tsuna?-.

-Parece que se quedó inconsciente por el shock de la verdad- Koneko sacudió la mano frente a Tsuna que no reaccionaba.

-Es un poco difícil de procesar, pero...¡me alegra saber que pude tener un futuro con Tsuna-kun!- Raynare estaba muy feliz y se acerco a los hermanos, -¿quién de ustedes es mi hijo?-.

-Yo- Chiaki se acercó a ella, -Sawada Chiaki-.

-¡Que linda!- ella abrazó a su hija con fuerza, -¡lamento intentar competir contigo!-.

Chrome se quedó frente a Hisoka sin saber que decir.

-Soy Rokudo Hisoka, es un gusto ver como eres en el pasado Okaa-sama- Hisoka hizo una reverencia ante Chrome.

-¡¿Rokudo?!- el ojo de Chrome se expandió.

-Es cierto, todavía no han solucionado el problema con la familia- Hisoka recordó ese detalle, -no te preocupes Okaa-sama, muy pronto gracias a Otou-sama lograran resolver el conflicto con la casa Rokudo-.

-¿Es eso cierto?- el ojo de Chrome tenía un brillo de esperanza.

-Si, Otou-sama hará lo que sea por ti-.

-Me hace feliz, Boss es increíble- ella estaba bastante feliz y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, -pensar que llegue a tener una familia con el, me hace aún más feliz-.

Koneko se quedó frente a Yukino, era como ver un par de gemelas con la única diferencia del color sus ojos y que una de ellas tiene orejas junto con una cola de gato.

-...-.

-...-.

-Me gustan los dulces, el rap y ser consentida por Otou-sama-.

-Realmente eres mi hija- ellas sonrieron en comprensión mutua.

-Soy Meguri Nanami- ella se presento con una sonrisa frente a su madre.

-Si realmente eres mi hija, ¿cómo te gustan los hombres?- Meguri tenía esa duda.

-Si son mas jóvenes que yo es mejor-.

-Te entiendo, no sería una Meguri si no te gustan menores- ella tenía una mano sobre su hombro una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Ustedes son mis hijos?- Sona miró a Yuuki y Emiko.

-Si, eres la única con quien Otou-san tuvo 2 hijos- Emiko respondió.

-Ya veo, me hace muy feliz pero...creer que el hombre que amo eligió la ruta del harem es...me frustra un poco-.

-Eso es cierto, pero es porque Otou-san las ama a todas y era demasiado amable como para rechazar a alguien- Yuuki habló en defensa de su padre.

- _Es demasiado buen niño, parece que no se da cuenta que hace ver a su padre como un casanova_ \- todos pensaron eso con una sonrisa al ver a Yuuki.

-Me alegra haber tenido un hijo tan lindo- Sona abrazó a su hijo causando que se sonrojara, -eres como una versión de Tsuna más pequeña, quiero abrazarte todo el día-.

-¡Que envidia!- dijeron al mismo tiempo las mujeres.

- _No podemos culparlas por sentir envidia, Yuuki es el hijo que toda madre quiere_ \- fue lo que pensaron los hijos de Tsuna.

-Entonces, ¿no me digas que Gasper es en realidad mujer y eres el hijo de Gasper y Chibi-tsuna?- dijo Xenovia a Sorin quien estaba sentado en sofá bebiendo el té de forma elegante.

-Eres irrespetuosa plebeya, soy solo el alumno número 1 de Gasper-sensei- el tomó una sorbo de su té antes de continuar, -soy Sorin Karnstein, hijo de Elmenhilde Karnstein-.

-¿Quién es Elmenhilde?- preguntó Sona.

-Conocerán a mi madre muy pronto- el no dijo nada más después de eso.

-Disculpen a Sorin-chan, es alguien que actúa como un vampiro de sangre pura a pesar de ser solo mitad vampiro y solamente es un Tsundere que no sabe hablar con las personas- dijo Nanami.

-Ahh, ya veo- todos entendieron el problema que tiene.

-¡Oye no me llames Tsundere, plebeya!-.

Ellos estuvieron un buen rato hablando entre ellos, Tsuna no despertó de su inconsciencia en ningún momento y conociendose hasta que llego el momento de una gran duda.

-Tenemos algo que preguntarles- dijo Raynare con un rostro serio.

-¿Qué es?- los hermanos estaban a la expectativa de la pregunta.

-¿A quién ama más Tsuna-kun?- Raynare soltó la bomba.

-Eso...no creo tenga respuesta, Otou-san siempre ha tenido una forma única de amarlas a cada una- Emiko dio la mejor respuesta para esa pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿quién ama más a Tsuna?- Sona dio otra pregunta difícil.

-Esa es difícil también- todos estaban pensativos.

-Es una tontería pensarlo, es más que obvio- Sorin dijo con confianza.

-Pero según Otou-san, Elmen-kaasan no es muy honesta al demostrar sus sentimientos- dijo Emiko.

-No me refería a mi madre- ahora todos estaban confundidos, -quien ama más a nuestro padre es obviamente el tío Gokudera-.

-¡Ahh, es cierto!- todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Quién es el tío Gokudera?- todas mujeres tenían esa pregunta.

-El será su mayor rival, no hay nada que el no haría por Otou-san- Emiko lo dejo claro.

-Pero...-.

-Creo que ya es hora de terminar con todo esto, ya queda muy poco tiempo en la bazooka de los 10 años-.

-¿Ya tienen que regresar a su época?- Raynare tenía una expresión un poco triste.

-Si, ademas de borrarles la memoria. Chiaki hazlo-.

-Si-.

-Esperen, ¿por qué tienen que borrar nuestra memoria?- preguntó Chrome.

-Que nos conocieran pone en peligro nuestra existencia, así que tenemos que hacerlo por si acaso- explicó Chiaki.

-Pero si eso fuera cierto, ¿no habrían desaparecido, ya?- preguntó Sona.

-Explicar viajes en el tiempo da dolor de cabeza, así que les borraré la memoria ahora-.

Al final todos perdieron sus recuerdos de ese día, la Undécima Generación Vongola se encargó de reparar los daños causados por Sorin y los únicos que recuerdan a Yuuki son Issei y Asia a quienes no se les borró la memoria porque los hermanos no sabían que Yuuki se encontró con ellos y a el se le olvidó.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Eso fue todo, no le tengo mucha fe a que este capítulo sea de su agrado pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Me retrase mucho en actualizar por mis preparaciones para la prueba ICFES que haré el domingo de la otra semana.**

 **Aquí hay unas descripciones:**

 **Sawada Emiko: 17 años**

 **Llamas: Cielo**

 **La mayor de todos los descendientes de Tsuna y la más fuerte entre la hijas de Tsuna, hija de Sona. Es de personalidad amable y cálida a quien sus hermanos aprecian mucho, tiene un gran parecido a su madre pero su personalidad es bastante apreciada a la de su padre. Es la próxima jefe de la familia Vongola por elección de Tsuna, posee un sacred gear artificial que es una copia de los X Gloves y es capaz usar el modo hyper como Tsuna.**

 **Yuuki Sitri: 9 años**

 **Llamas: Cielo**

 **Es el más joven de los hijos de Tsuna, hijo de Sona. Su apariencia es la misma de Tsuna con a excepción del color de su cabello y ojos, tiene la personalidad más parecida a la de Tsuna pero con una fobia social, tiene una gran inteligencia que tiene el potencial de superar la de su madre pero su buen corazón le nubla el juicio impidiéndole actuar con lógica , ya que su hermana Emiko fue elegida como próxima jefe de Vongola, el heredará la casa Sitri. Nació con la magia única de manipular el tiempo, hasta el momento solo es capaz de usarla para viajar a través de el tiempo 2 veces al día.**

 **Sawada Chiaki: 17 años**

 **Llamas: Rayo**

 **Hija de Tsuna y Raynare, la única que heredo el color de cabello de su padre pero su apariencia y personalidad son más similares a los de su madre, puede usar las habilidades de los ángeles caídos, una glotona que tiene afición a la cocina de su padre, tiene cierta madurez emocional pero se deja llevar muy fácilmente por la situación.**

 **Meguri Nanami: 17 años**

 **Llamas: Lluvia**

 **Hija de Tsuna y Tomoe, su aspecto es muy similar al de su madre. Es de personalidad relajada, se distrae con facilidad, no esta consciente de lo que dice porque no tiene malas intenciones por lo que tiende a ofender a las personas sin saberlo, es aficionada a su hermano menor Sorin. Le gustan los chicos más jóvenes que ella al igual que su madre.**

 **Sorin Karnstein: 16 años**

 **Llamas: Tormenta**

 **Hijo de Tsuna y Elmenhilde ademas de ser el más fuerte entre los hijos varones de Tsuna, tiene el aspecto normal que poseen los vampiros y su rostro es muy parecido al de Tsuna. Posee una personalidad dominante e impulsiva, tiene un gran orgullo por ser un vampiro, aunque no lo demuestra se siente un poco acomplejado por ser mitad vampiro y no uno de sangre pura. Tiene una mala relación entre sus hermanos por su forma de ser arrogante pero el les tiene mucho aprecio a todos sus hermanos aunque no lo demuestra abiertamente, es alumno de Gasper siendo el más fuerte entre sus alumnos, posee un sacred gear artificial que es una copia del Mantello di Vongola Primo. Es Tsundere.**

 **Sawada Takumi: 16 años**

 **Llamas: Nube**

 **Hijo de Tsuna y Sasagawa Kyoko, es el más raro de los hijos de Tsuna. Es una persona que siempre esta perdida en su propio mundo, solo le pone atención a las cosas que le interesan y tiende ha estar ausente de su casa por largos periodos de tiempo, es muy distante con sus hermanos pero ellos lo aprecian aunque no se sabe que es lo que él siente por ellos.**

 **Sawada Yukino: 16 años**

 **Llamas: Sol**

 **Hija de Tsuna y Koneko, ella es una copia idéntica de Koneko siendo la única excepción el color de sus ojos. Es una persona inexpresiva y calmada aunque un poco olvidadiza, le gusta estar casi todo el tiempo en su forma Nekomata, tiene un gran talento para controlar el Senjutsu y el Youjutsu, le gustan lo videojuegos, el rap y los dulces.**

 **Sawada Yui: 16 años**

 **Llamas: Tormenta**

 **Hija de Tsuna y Miura Haru, a diferencia de sus padres tiene una personalidad rebelde y salvaje. Tienes un mala relación con su padre ya que ella lo considera un idiota por razones desconocidas y también con su madre debido a que Haru quiere que sea una doncella adecuada pero esto va en contra de su personalidad y gustos que son similares a los de un chico, es bastante grosera, se lleva mejor con Sorin que con el resto de sus hermanos. Le atraen de forma romántica las chicas educadas que son el opuesto a ella, es aficionada al manga y anime Yuri.**

 **Hikari Sitri: 16 años**

 **Llamas: Lluvia**

 **Hija de Tsuna y Serafall, a pesar de quienes son sus padres ella tiene una personalidad idéntica a la de Sona, seria, diligente e inteligente, ella admira la seriedad de Sona por lo que la imita ya que esta decepcionada de la forma de ser sus padres, ella considera a su madre un fastidio debido a que es demasiado afectiva. Esta en constante conflicto con Yui por su personalidades contrarias, pero ella se siente atraída a Yui porque heredo el "problema incestuoso" de los Sitri, comos sus hermanos no heredaron este problema ella lo heredó al triple de su fuerza. Tiene una lucha constante para lidiar con el incesto.**

 **Rokudo Hisoka: 15 años**

 **Llamas: Niebla**

 **Hijo de Tsuna y Chrome, su apariencia es en general parecida a la de su madre pero también a la de su padre. Es de personalidad tranquila y callada, su forma de ser causa que sus opiniones sean ignoradas y tenga que someterse a las ordenes del resto. Debido a que Tsuna se encargó de resolver el conflicto de la casa Rokudo, Hisoka logró heredar el apellido. Heredó el poder de los 6 caminos de la reencarnación.**

* * *

 **Como algo especial por hacerlos esperar les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

Sangre

Ante mi lo único que veo es sangre, mi ojo derecho fue demasiado lastimado como para poder abrirlo y a mi izquierdo lo cubre la sangre que sale de mi cabeza.

Intento ponerme en pie pero ya no tengo fuerza, mi brazo derecho tiene una fractura y mi brazo izquierdo...

Puedo ver mi brazo izquierdo a varios metros lejos de mi en el suelo, el brazo que ha estado conmigo desde que nací fue cercenado en un instante.

Todos los que decidieron acompañarme a esto me ven con miradas de horror como intento miserablemente ponerme de pie.

-Jajaja, eres muy divertido Tsunayoshi-kun- ese hombre de mi.

Cállate.

-Creer que en tu estado puedes continuar, ¡es un gran acto de comedia!-.

Cállate

Mi cuerpo solo puede temblar en este momento, la sensación que tengo es extremadamente horrible, el asfixiante que creaba Mukuro no se compara con esto, las burlas de Kokabiel no se comparan con esto, el odio que podía sentir en la mirada de Xanxus no se compara con esto...

-Mira como tiemblas- la sonrisa de ese hombre se hacía cada vez mas grande, se acerco a mi y me tomo de mi cabello levantándome hasta estar al nivel de su rostro -dime Tsunayoshi-kun...¿cómo se siente?-.

Cállate

-Dímelo-.

Si tan solo mi garganta no estuviera tan destrozada, lo callaría.

-Dilo, por favor-.

Lo único que hago es darle un mirada de enojo con mi ojo.

-¡Dime!- el me arrojó contra el suelo con gran fuerza y empezó a patearme sin parar, -¡dime como se siente, dime como se siente que los días tan felices que tuviste esfumarse en una sola tarde, dime como se siente ser tan debíl, ser tan impotente!-.

...Esta sensación tan abrumadora...¡este miedo que se aferra a mi con gran fuerza...este desgarro que siento en mi alma...es...!

-Dime...¡dime como se siente la **desesperación**!-.

¡No quiero sentir esto!,¡es demasiado!, ¡solo quiero huir!.

¡Estoy cansado de esto!, ¡¿por qué tengo que lidiar con esto?!.

¡Lo único que quería era descansar antes de ir a mi casa, no quería ser parte de este mundo de demonios por solo descansar!.

-¡Deberías verte a ti mismo!, ¡el patético estado en el que te encuentras, si que eres un divertido saco de boxeo!- el siguió pateandome sin parar, el dolor ya no podía sentirlo.

¡No quería enfrentarme a todo esto!.

¡Lo único que he recibido es miedo! ¡he recibido dolor!, ¡yo no quería involucrarme en asuntos peligrosos que no me correspondían!.

¡No quería convertirme en demonio!, ¡no quería enfrentarme a Mukuro!, ¡no quería ser apaleado por Kokabiel!, ¡no quería pelear con Xanxus!, ¡no quería ser humillado por este hombre!.

-Esto ya no es divertido si no te defiendes- el paró de atacarme sin dejar de sonreír.

...¿por qué?.

-No vivirás, pero es entretenido ver como te desangras hasta la muerte- se alejó de mi sin mirar atrás.

¡¿POR QUÉ NO DEJAS DE SONREÍR?!.

¡SOLO HAS ESTADO HACIENDO SUFRIR A LA GENTE!.

¡SECUESTRASTE A MUCHAS PERSONAS!.

¡TORTURASTE SIN TITUBEAR!.

¡Y TU TAN SOLO HAS ESTADO SONRIENDO SIN REMORDIMIENTO!

¡ESTOY HARTO!, ¡QUIERO QUE ESTO PARE!, ¡QUIERO ABANDONAR TODO!, ¡QUIERO IRME Y NO MIRAR ATRÁS!...¡DESEARÍA NUNCA HABERME CONVERTIDO EN UN DEMONIO!, ¡QUISIERA NO HABER CONOCIDO A NADIE PARA NO TENER QUE LIDIAR CON ESTO!.

¡QUIERO HUIR!, ¡TENGO MIEDO!, ¡QUIERO HUIR!, ¡TENGO MIEDO!, ¡QUIERO HUIR!, ¡TENGO MIEDO!, ¡QUIERO HUIR!, ¡TENGO MIEDO!, ¡HUIR!, ¡MIEDO, ¡HUIR!, ¡MIEDO!, ¡HUIR!, ¡MIEDO!, ¡HUIR!, ¡MIEDO!, ¡HUIR!, ¡MIEDO!, ¡HUIR!, ¡MIEDO!.

¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN DIGA QUE PUEDO RENDIRME!.

 _-¡Es un gusto conocerte, Sawada_ _Tsunayoshi-san!-_.

¿Eh?.

 _-¡Jaja!, eres divertido Sawada-san!-_.

¿Por qué?.

 _-¡Wow!, ¡es increíble este lugar!. ¿asistes a clases en este lugar tan enorme y bonito?, ¡que envidia!-_.

¿Por qué recuerdo esto ahora?.

 _-¡Vamos al arcade! ¡será divertido!-_.

Detente.

 _-¿A que te refieres con por qué quiero ir contigo?...mou, no me hagas decirlo...-_.

Detente, por favor.

 _-¡Porque eres mi primer y mejor amigo!-_.

...

...Parece que no me puedo rendir ahora.

 _-¡Sawada-san, vamos al parque de diversiones!, ¡llevaremos a Chrome-chan, Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan!-_.

No, yo no quiero rendirme.

 _-Me pregunto, ¿cómo son los fuegos artificiales?. ¿Lo sabes Sawada-san?-_.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo?.

 _-Sawada-san, ¿cómo se siente la libertad?-_.

Es imposible que lo haga.

Intenté poner me de pie una vez más, mis piernas temblaban pero respondieron a mis ordenes, moví mi brazo fracturado que dolía mucho pero no me importaba, el lugar en que debía estar mi brazo cercenado derrama sangre a gran cantidad pero no me importa.

-¿Huh?...¡¿quieres continuar con el espectáculo?!- ese hombre estaba feliz.

Cada vez que ella me hablaba jamas me dejo de sonreír, esa sonrisa sincera y cálida que nunca antes había visto.

 _-¡Por favor Sawada-san, ya no pelees!, ¡no quiero que te sigas_ _lastimando!-_.

Me puse en pie, apreté con fuerza mi puño y mire a ese hombre despreciable.

-Devuel...Devuelvela-.

-¿Huh, dices algo?-.

- _¡Sawada-san!, ¡¿esta bien que sea tan feliz cuando estoy contigo?!-_.

Jamás te abandonaré, serás feliz por lo eternidad.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME A YUNI!- ese fue el grito de mi última voluntad.

Eres el hombre al que jamás perdonaré, Byakuran.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Esta historia no ha muerto, todavía quiero continuar.**

 **Primero quiero reportar para quienes leyeron el avance del capítulo pasado, decidí cambiar un par de cosas de los eventos mencionados de lo que relataba Tsuna que había sucedido, dejando el climax del capítulo en otro escenario al que tenía planeado en un principio. Quitaré la parte de las personas secuestradas y la pospondré para otro capítulo, quité el secuestro de Kyoko, pero en general no cambia mucho.**

 **Segundo, a partir del final de este capítulo se manejara de forma distinta la historia y no tendrá los eventos del arco del futuro. Aparecerán sus villanos ya que planeo mezclar los eventos de ambas historias de dxd y hitman reborn.**

 **Tercero, después de este capítulo se empezaran a reunir los guardianes que no han aparecido.**

 **Cuarto, es posible que no publique otro capítulo hasta dentro de uno o dos meses, voy a estar trabajando en las otras historias que tengo durante el resto de este mes. Así que tengan paciencia.**

 **-Idracso Redhawk.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó Rias al ver acercarse a Issei junto a Asia -normalmente no tardas tanto en curarlo.

-¡Lo siento!- Asia se disculpó -Issei-san se desmayó y el no podía despertarse.

-¿Huh?, ¿por qué te desmayaste Issei?- Rias estaba confundida.

-¡E-Esto...¿q-quién sabe?!- Issei evadió la pregunta de Rias con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, al menos llegaste para ver competir a los de primer año- Rias miro al espacio en que se reunieron los estudiantes -ellos van a tirar el poste.

-Cierto, eso será entretenido.

Ellos se acercaron y vieron como todos empezaron a reunirse en dos extremos opuestos haciendo dos equipos con dos grandes postes alzados, todos estaban preparándose para lo que se venía. Uno de ellos empezó a subir a su líder a la cima del poste pero el otro equipo estaba preocupado por algo y visiblemente molestos.

-¿Qué estará pasando ahí?- Issei vio la escena con sospecha -su líder no ha aparecido.

-¿Le habrá sucedido algo?- preguntó Asia.

-El líder esta desaparecido- Koneko apareció junto a ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres Koneko-chan?

-El líder del equipo es...Tsu-kun- ella tenía una mirada triste.

-Oh, ya veo...supongo que tendrán que cambiar de líder- dijo Rias con comprensión.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué tienen que hacerlo?- Issei estaba confundido -¿no sería suficiente con encontrar a Tsuna?

-Issei...no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-¿Saber qué?

-Pobre Tsuna-san- Asia también estaba triste.

-Voy a intentar encontrarlo- Koneko se fue en busca de Tsuna.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Issei ahora tenía una expresión preocupada.

-Issei...hace poco hubo un gran problema mientras nosotros estábamos concentrados en el Rating Game- Rias empezó a explicar la situación -hubo grupo parecido a la Khaos Brigade, pero no tengo los detalles de lo que querían, solo sé que causó un gran problema y Tsuna se vio involucrado en el asunto... al final no terminó bien.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Sona me contó lo que sucedió ese día...desde ese día Tsuna tiene problemas con...es difícil de explicar.

* * *

 **Hace poco tiempo**

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

-¡HAZ ALGO SAWADA, SI SOLO RECIBES GOLPES NO ES BOXEO!- me gritó Onii-san mientras me golpeaba varias veces en el rostro con sus guantes de boxeo puestos.

-Preferiría no hacerlo- me mantuve con una expresión indiferente, ya que soy un demonio mi resistencia a los ataques físicos es muy alta y Onii-san es un humano así que sus golpes son inferiores al piquete de un mosquito desde mi perspectiva.

-¡ME ESTAS SUBESTIMANDO!- Onii-san gritó mientras ponía más fuerza en sus golpes -¡ENFRENTAME DE FORMA EXTREMA!-.

Sasagawa Ryohei un joven un año mayor que yo, acostumbro llamarlo Onii-san pero el en realidad es uno de mis pocos cliente frecuentes. Su cabello es blanco, ojos grises, piel bronceada, es un poco alto con músculos bastante notorios por los años de practicar boxeo, en su rostro destaca una cicatriz en su sien.

Es muy animado y acostumbra gritar mucho pero es bastante agradable, tiene una gran pasión por el boxeo que no había visto jamás aunque es la única persona que conozco que le interesa el boxeo. El me invocó a través de un panfleto de los que repartimos y me ha pedido desde entonces ser su compañero de boxeo ya que nadie quiere enfrentarse a el.

- _Creo que si tengo cuidado no lo lastimare mucho con mi fuerza-_ pensé mientras saqué un poco mi puño - _espero no matarlo-._

Envié un golpe a su rostro con una fuerza inferior al mínimo con la esperanza de evitar lastimarlo, pero después de golpearlo el cayó al piso con sus ojos girando y la marca de mi puño cubierto por un guante de boxeo en su mejilla. Creo que no calculé bien mi fuerza.

-¡Onii-san!, ¡¿estás bien?!- me arrodille a su lado.

-Ex...tremo- dijo su palabra característica antes de caer inconsciente de forma definitiva.

-Supongo...que esta bien- dudé un poco ya que no lo sé con seguridad.

Me senté en el piso de madera cerca del patio, el siempre me pide entrenar en el patio de su casa aunque jamás he sabido la razón de esto, me quité los guantes de boxeo y me puse la camisa que Onii-san me obligó a quitarme para entrenar. Mire el cielo despejado disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que acababa de crear, pocas veces puedo disfrutar de estos momentos.

-Desde que me convertí en demonio solo he tenido días extraños- dije para mi mismo -aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿no acepte bastante rápido que soy un demonio?-.

Al principio cuando me enteré de que renací como un demonio no quería aceptarlo de ninguna forma y sentía bastante miedo junto con mucha confusión. No sé en que momento me deje de pensar en eso y acepté que era un demonio.

Si me pongo a pensar en lo que he tenido que enfrentar hasta ahora, realmente me gustaría dejar de ser un demonio. He tenido que enfrentar a exorcistas, ángeles caídos, demonios aristócratas con peinado de piña, un hombre con problemas de ira que usaba pistolas, etc. Todo eso me dio demasiado miedo y quería huir de ahí, ademas seguiré enfrentando cosas como esas mientras siga siendo un demonio.

¿Qué me detiene?, obviamente son las grandes personas que conocí desde ese día en el que fui apuñalado por Raynare en el parque.

Nunca he tenido realmente tiempo para pensar con profundidad en ello, siempre aparece una situación que me impide tener tiempo para pensar, pero el pensamiento de querer estar con las personas que conocí siempre aparece y quito de mi mente cualquier otro pensamiento. Onii-san despertó momentos después y parece estar dispuesto a continuar.

-¡Ahh!- una voz sonó repentinamente -¡Tsuna-kun, viniste de visita!

La persona que habló Kyoko-chan, Sasagawa Kyoko. Una muy linda chica, amable e inocente, para mi sorpresa, ella es la hermana menor del adicto al boxeo. Sigo sin ver ningún tipo de parecido entre ellos.

-H-Hola Kyoko-chan- no pude evitar tartamudear un poco.

¡Maldita timidez! Siempre hablo con chicas lindas desde que soy un demonio, pero por alguna razón no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso con Kyoko-chan.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Se acercó a Onii-san revisando el golpe que le di hace poco.

-¡E-Esto...!- Onii-san estaba sudando mientras pensaba que responder -¡un balón de fútbol apareció disparado y me golpeó en la cara!

¿En serio? ¿Un balón de fútbol? Es imposible que ella crea esa mentira cuando tienes la marca exacta de un guante de boxeo, ademas de que todavía tienes los guantes puestos.

-Ya veo, deben haber niños jugando cerca.

¡¿Ella le creyó?! Kyoko-chan tu inocencia es adorable pero en este caso me asusta.

-¡Estoy bien Kyoko, solo tengo que darme una ducha!- Onii-san entró corriendo en su casa.

 _-Me sorprende que tenga tanta energía-_ pensé al verlo correr.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Kyoko-chan estaba sentada a mi lado en silencio con una sonrisa en su rostro, me quedé en silencio viendo el patio. ¡¿Qué se supone que haga?! ¡Las leyes de los hombres dictan que cuando una chica linda se sienta a tu lado debes intentar hablarle de algo para entretenerla, pero es más difícil de lo que parece, ya debería estar acostumbrado!

-Oye Tsuna-kun- ella me sacó de mi problema -¿Vas a participar en el festival deportivo? La fecha se está acercando y creo que nuestras escuelas lo harán el mismo día.

-C-Cierto, el festival de deportivo ya está cerca- no pude evitar deprimirme un poco -no creo que vaya a participar.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?

-Los deportes...no son lo mio.

Bueno de cierta forma es verdad, siempre he sido un asco en los deportes. Pero, ahora soy un demonio y he mejorado mi estado físico, ya no soy débil y lento aunque... no me explico como, pero aún termino metiendo la pata y haciendo el ridículo en los deportes, es como si una maldición me persiguiera día y noche para arrastrarme a situaciones vergonzosas y humillantes.

-Entiendo, pero creo que sería increíble si lo hicieras- me sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Por qué?

En serio no entiendo la razón de que participe.

-Es porque Tsuna-kun es asombroso- seguía sin entender y ella se dio cuenta de ello -es un poco vergonzoso admitirlo, pero antes de conocernos...te observé un par de veces a escondidas.

-¿E-En serio?- eso si que es una novedad.

-Sí, tal vez no te diste cuenta pero siempre hemos tomado el mismo camino a casa.

Sí, es cierto. Recuerdo haberla visto caminar en mi misma ruta en varía ocasiones pero siempre en direcciones opuestas.

-En las mañanas siempre te he visto correr con mucho ánimo y energía a tu escuela.

En realidad es que siempre me despierto tarde y corro con desesperación para llegar a tiempo.

-Te he visto detenerte para darle leche a gatos.

Es cierto, recuerdo que encontré un par de gatos abandonados y les compraba leche para alimentarlos, me encargué de conseguirles dueño, así que ya no me encargo de ellos.

-En una ocasión cuando estaba lloviendo, te vi darle un paraguas a una anciana y te fuiste corriendo para evitar la lluvia.

Ella siguió enumerando momentos de las veces que me vio hacer algo, eran momentos pequeños cuando corría para llegar a tiempo a la academia y cuando volvía a mi casa, nunca creí que ella le pondría atención a esos momentos.

-Tsuna-kun es asombroso por su gran amabilidad, no te importa tener que ayudar a alguien aunque no lo conozcas. Por eso creo que debería participar, para que los demás vean lo asombroso que eres.

Oírla decir eso me hizo feliz, ademas la forma en que su sonrisa me hace sentir en paz es increíble. Estoy seguro de que si no hubiera conocido a Kaichou, me habría enamorado de Kyoko-chan al instante en que hubiéramos hablado.

Ella dice que ayudo sin importar quien sea, pero no es del todo cierto. Recuerdo que el día que fui apuñalado por Raynare, Issei-senpai estaba en esa situación antes que yo pero solo sentía miedo en ese entonces, no comprendía lo que pasaba y aunque quería ayudar, el miedo me hizo preocuparme por mi mismo antes que hacerlo por alguien más. El miedo siempre saca a relucir lo que en verdad harías en esa situación.

-E-Entonces, creo que participaré en algo- ella logró convencerme.

-¡¿En serio?!- asentí como respuesta -¡Entonces da lo mejor de ti!

-¡Sí!

* * *

Dije que participaría, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

Tengo una mala impresión social, así que no creo que me vayan a querer dejar participar. Lo entiendo, sé que lo voy a arruinar pero Kyoko-chan quiere que participe, voy a hacer el intento.

Creo que debo apresurar un poco el paso, ya está oscureciendo. Los demonios podemos ver mejor de noche que de día pero quiero llegar a casa lo antes posible, mire a los alrededores y confirme que no había nadie mirando, bueno, a esta hora no creo que haya mucha gente recorriendo las calles por esta zona. Extendí mis alas de demonio y empecé a volar hacia mi casa.

Ahora que lo pienso, casi nunca uso mis alas. Mis X gloves me permiten volar a gran velocidad, por eso nunca las he necesitado pero usar mis guantes este lugar llamaría la atención. Volé de forma lenta para no llamar la atención.

-Creo que llegaré pronto si mantengo el paso.

Pensé un poco alegre, además si no llego temprano...Kaichou cocinará. Descubrí que ella al cocinar, puede darle a la comida apariencia deliciosa pero solo es apariencia, todo lo que cocina termina sabiendo bastante mal ya que no usa los ingredientes adecuados, siempre mezcla los ingrediente normales con ingredientes del inframundo. Jamás podré decirle la verdad acerca de su cocina, siempre comeré lo que ella prepare para no lastimar su sentimientos, pero si puedo evitar que ella cocine lo haré sin dudar.

Mientras volaba pasé junto al techo de una casa bastante grande, en el techo había una persona que me miro fijamente en el momento en que pasé. Me congelé en el aire,¡una persona me logró ver! Sentí mucho pánico, lo había arruinado.

La persona del techo me mira con un poco de curiosidad, se puso de pie y sonrió. Tiene el cabello el negro y ojos grisáceos, usa una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, pero lo que más destacaba era una gabardina que trae encima de sus hombros, era de color negro como la noche.

-Un pequeño demonio- antes de me diera cuenta, sacó un par de tonfas metálicas -te morderé hasta la muerte.

No pude reaccionar a tiempo, el se saltó del techo y me golpeo en el rostro con una de sus tonfas. ¡Quema! Un ardor insoportable apareció en mi rostro mientras caía al suelo, me estrellé con mis espalda contra el suelo. Me levante lentamente, me toqué la mejilla quemada. ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?! ¡¿Quién es ese sujeto?!

El hombre que me atacó, aterrizó en el piso cerca de mi dejándome ver su espalda...¡¿Acaso este sujeto es?!. En la parte trasera de su gabardina está estampada una gran cruz blanca, ¡Es un exorcista! ¡¿Por qué me ataca?! ¡Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo de no-agresión con el cielo hace tiempo!

No podía quedarme pensando más tiempo, activé mi modo hyper dejando que aparecieran mi guantes. El exorcista no dudo ni un segundo, vino hacia mi con sus tonfas, logré evadir un par de sus ataques pero el logró golpear mi estomago con una de sus tonfas, no sé de que están hechas esas cosa pero causan mucho dolor.

Evadí uno de sus ataques y pude darle un golpe en su barbilla, después golpee su estomago, traté de continuara mis ataque pero empezó a usar sus tonfas para bloquear mis golpes.

-Eres interesante, herbívoro.

Para mi sorpresa, las tonfas del exorcista fueron rodeadas de una llamas color morado. ¡Son llamas de la ultima voluntad!

Vino una vez más hacía mi, sus golpes ahora tenían más fuerza que antes. Sus ataques antes tenían un efecto sagrado que me estaba lastimando, pero ahora se ha hecho más fuerte, a este paso voy a morir peleando con este sujeto.

Tuvimos un intercambio de ataques, el me causó grandes daños mientras que yo apenas le causé unos pocos moretones en el rostro. Antes el poseía una pequeña sonrisa, pero ahora se ha hecho más grande, parece que es del mismo tipo de persona que Vali, le gusta mucho pelear.

No puedo perder con él, me impulsé con mis llamas a gran velocidad terminado a espaldas de el, intenté golpearlo pero usó su tonfa para bloquear mi ataque, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y pateó mi quijada, me eleve un poco en el aire por la fuerza de la patada pero aproveche ese momento para expulsar unas cuantas llamas hacia el, se cubrió para intentar evitarlas pero en ese momento usé mi pierna para darle una patada en su cabeza que lo forzó a inclinar su cuerpo.

En el momento en que se levantó, su rostro fue golpeado por mi puño lleno de llamas que lo obligó a retroceder, salió bastante sangre de su boca pero su sonrisa no se borró de su rostro, pude sentir una gran sed de sangre proviniendo de él, me sentí abrumado por la sensación que se metía en mi cuerpo pero no podía detenerme a pensar en eso.

-Araudi Sin Tejoo- pronunció un extraño nombre y un par de esposas aparecieron colgando de sus dedos.

¡¿También posee un sacred gear?! Esto se pone muy complicado.

 **- _Esto es malo Tsunayoshi_** \- la voz de Giotto sonó de repente en mi mente _**-lo mejor es huyas.**_

- _ **¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Si ese sacred gear es el que creo que es, en el momento en que el logre usarlas contigo, morirás.**_

Giotto no puede hablar conmigo a menudo, pero si decidió hacerlo para advertirme de esas esposas entonces es mejor hacerle caso, además estoy muy herido, no creo poder ganar en este punto de la batalla.

 **Al día siguiente**

El verano ha terminado y ya empieza un nuevo semestre.

La ceremonia de apertura ya ha terminado y la Academia Kuoh ha entrado en el mes de septiembre, cuando debemos preparar el festival deportivo. Estoy realmente irritado en este momento, todos están hablando de lo mucho que disfrutaron el verano, muchos cambiaron su imagen, etc. ¡Que envidia! Todos pudieron tener un verano divertido y tranquilo, pero...¡¿Y yo qué?! Tuve que pasar una mala experiencia peleando por alguna razón política con el grupo Gremory.

Lo peor de todo, es que tuve que pasar gran parte del tiempo en una isla en medio de la nada con una mujer monstruosa, quería que esa isla ya no siguiera existiendo y sentí una gran tentación de destruirla con un X Burner pero ahí viven muchos animales así que no lo hice. Parece que Kaichou tiene un deseo de burlarse de mi y la bautizó como Tsunajima (La Isla Tsuna) además, ella me cuenta que se convirtió en un sitió turístico muy popular en el territorio Sitri.

¡¿Por qué yo tuve que sufrir durante mi verano mientras ustedes disfrutaban su juventud?! ¡Ayer un maldito exorcista intentó matarme! Kaichou y las demás estuvieron muy preocupadas por eso, se encargaron de sanar mis heridas lo mejor que pudieron pero aún así tuve que llevar una bandita en mi mejilla, espero que Asia-san me curé después.

Escuché unos cuantos rumores de que hoy llegará un nuevo profesor, me sorprende que Reborn no haya intentado desaparecer al nuevo. También escuché que también llegará un nuevo estudiante transferido, que llegué un nuevo estudiante y nuevo profesor es algo muy extraño.

La puerta del salón de clases se abrió con bastante fuerza y entró una persona que nunca esperé volver a ver.

-Cállense mocosos, no tolerare estupideces de su parte- una mujer con traje marrón estilo militar -soy Lal Mirch y seré su nueva profesora.

La clase estalló en gritos de alegría por parte de estudiantes varones, gritaban sobre la felicidad de tener una joven y atractiva nueva maestra, pero no podía sentirme feliz por eso, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque esa mujer es la responsable de mi sufrimiento durante todo el verano!

Ella hizo contacto visual conmigo y me mando una sonrisa maliciosa, ¡maldición, puedo sentir sus deseos de hacerme sufrir! Muchos notaron que ella me estaba mirando mientras sonreía y malinterpretaron la naturaleza de la sonrisa.

-¡¿Por qué siempre Sawada?!

-¡Confiesa de que la conoces!

-¡Sawada, ¿por qué te esta sonriendo de forma tan dulce la nueva maestra?!- me tomaron de la chaqueta mientras me bombardeaban sus preguntas.

¿Dulce? ¡Esa es la sonrisa más macabra y sádica que he visto desde la sonrisa de Reborn!

-¡Cállense mocosos!- disparó una escopeta al techo callando a todo el salón -compórtense.

-Sí, Lal-sensei- dijo de forma colectiva el aula de clase.

¡¿A nadie le importa saber por qué un profesor tiene una escopeta?!

-Deben de haber escuchado que también un nuevo estudiante viene conmigo, así que...puedes pasar mocoso malhumorado.

Entonces entró a quien menos esperaba en mi vida.

-El es Hibari Kyoya, no esperen una presentación de su parte y llévense bien con él.

Apareció frente a todo el salón el exorcista que me ataco, llevaba el uniforme de la academia pero todavía usa su gabardina sobre sus hombros, tenía una mirada sería y con malhumor. Escuche a muchas mujeres murmurar sobre su atractivo y estaban bastante emocionadas, los hombre reaccionaron de mala manera ante la reacción de las mujeres. En mi caso, empecé a sentir ansiedad, él me logró ver entre mis compañeros y me envió la misma sonrisa que la de anoche, mi ansiedad se convirtió en terror.

-Oye, ¿por qué se le queda viendo a Sawada?

-¿Por qué siempre Sawada?

-¡¿Acaso es...amor prohibido?!- murmuraban las chicas.

¡Espera eso está fuera de lugar, esa es más bien una expresión de deseos por matarme!

-Puedes sentarte detrás del enano con expresión patética- le dijo Lal al exorcista.

¡Eso fue grosero de tu parte Lal, creí que me apreciabas más! ¡Ademas debes saber que es un exorcista con solo ver su gabardina! ¡¿por qué lo haces sentarse detrás de mi?!

El se sentó detrás de mi, la clase procedió con Lal como profesora. ¡Pero no puse atención en ningún momento! ¡¿Cómo podría con este sujeto detrás de mi?! ¡Durante toda la clase pude sentir su sed de sangre!

Durante todo el tiempo estuve sudando del miedo, finalmente sonó la campana del almuerzo y Lal se retiró del salón como si nada pasara en este lugar. Mientras tanto me quedé paralizado, el hombre responsable de mi miedo detrás de mi no se movió ni un centímetro, ¡no puedo verlo pero estoy seguro que espera a que yo haga algo!

Varias de las chicas se reunieron a su alrededor para saber de él. ¡Ahora es mi oportunidad!

Me levanté de forma brusca causando que mi silla sonara en todo el salón, pero no me importó y salí corriendo del salón con todos mis deseos de vivir, después miré hacía atrás y vi a ese sujeto corriendo tras de mi con sus tonfas expuestas.

-¡HIIIEEEE!

Después de huir del exorcista me reuní con Kaichou en la sala de reuniones del grupo Gremory, parece que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

-Shidou Irina-san, Hibari Kyoya-san. Les doy la bienvenida a la escuela- Rias-senpai le dio la bienvenida.

El está aquí...¡¿Por qué está el aquí?!

Todos los miembros del grupo Gremory están presentes, Azazel y Kaichou que está junto a mi.

-¡Sí! Bueno, hay gente que veo por primera vez, pero la mayoría de ustedes me conoce de antes. ¡Mi nombre es Shidou Irina! De la iglesia...¡He venido aquí, a la academia Kuoh, como mensajera de los ángeles!

Todos le aplaudimos un momento, parece que ahora los ángeles serán parte de la academia. ¡Ité! Me duele la cabeza, Irina empezó a dar un discursó de gratitud hacia Dios y Michael-sama, los presentes no pudimos evitar hacer una sonrisa amarga. Entonces, empecé a sentir la mirada del exorci...de Hibari-san, su sonrisa espeluznante con deseos de pelear.

-Y ¿Quien es él?- preguntó Issei-senpai, parece sentir curiosidad por él.

-¡Ah! ¡El es Kyoya-kun, un exorcista callejero que viene como apoyo!- Irina lo presentó con bastante confianza.

¿Un exorcista callejero? Recuerdo un poco, creo que eran los exorcistas que disfrutan de dar muerte a los demonios.

-Llegó a un acuerdo con Michael-sama, así que no será una amenaza para ustedes de momento.

Ese no parecía ser el caso anoche, Kacihou sabe que Hibari-san fue el responsable de lo que pasó anoche. Pero, no creo que vaya recriminarle eso, si viene como apoyo de parte del cielo entonces es mejor olvidar el asunto, es la conclusión más probable a la que llegó Kaichou.

-Entonces, ¿puedo suponer que son mensajeros de Michael?- preguntó Azazel a lo que Irina asintió en respuesta.

-Sí Azazel-sama, Michael-sama estaba preocupado porque ni una sola persona del lado del cielo estaba aquí. Dijo que es un problema si ninguno de sus empleados pertenece a esta área.

-Oh sí, Michael dijo algo por el estilo. Esta ubicación está activa con el poder del cielo o el inframundo, pero los que realmente trabajan aquí son Rias y el grupo de Sona Sitri, y un número reducido de otras personas incluyéndome a mi mismo. Bueno, está funcionando lo suficiente con nosotros, pero Michael dijo algo tan grave que él piensa que un equipo del cielo también debía trabajar aquí y dijo que enviaría a alguien. El cielo ya ha brindado mucho apoyo, que es más de lo que podemos pedir. Le dije que no necesito a nadie, pero dijo que no va a aceptar eso, así que decidió enviarlos a ellos- dijo Azazel suspirando.

Irina se levantó de repente y comenzó a orar. A continuación , su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y un par de alas blancas crecieron de su espalda. ¡Parece un ángel verdadero! Todos nos sorprendimos, excepto Hibari-san quien parece estar a punto de dormirse.

-Tu nombre es Shidou Irina ¿Verdad? ¿Fuiste angelizada?- preguntó Azazel con calma.

Entonces, ¿hay personas capaces de ser convertidas en ángeles? Mientras pensaba eso, Issei-senpai le había hecho esa pregunta a Azazel.

-No, la verdad es que no había tal cosa como hasta ahora. A pesar de que una posible teoría fue discutida entre los científicos del cielo y del inframundo.

-Sí. Recibí la bendición de Michael-sama y me convertí en un ángel reencarnado. He oído que los ángeles utilizan la ciencia de los demonios y los ángeles caídos y lo hicieron posible- Irina lo confirmó.

-Cuatro Grandes Serafines y otros Serafines. El total de diez Serafines decidieron tener doce subordinados llamados Santos Valientes, cada uno con una posición desde un As hasta una Reina en las cartas. La carta del Rey será la posición del Ángel Serafín quien sería el amo.

A Azazel le interesó lo que decía Irina.

-Ya veo. Las tecnologías mal paradas. Así que utilizaron la ciencia de las Evil Pieces y las Sacred Gears artificiales de los ángeles caídos eh. El cielo ha creado algo interesante después de que les dimos nuestra tecnología. Si los demonios usan ajedrez, los ángeles usan las cartas eh. Cartas, así que también tiene el significado de carta del triunfo en ellos, así aumentaran sus bajos números de ángeles.

Por lo que entiendo, es una copia de lo que hacen los demonios para tener siervos humanos.

-Si están utilizando el sistema de tal manera, parece que habrá alguien llamado Joker. Los doce miembros también representan a los doce apóstoles. Rayos, seguro no está entretenido ese pastor Ángel-sama- Azazel echó a reír con placer.

-Entonces, ¿Qué carta tienes, Irina?- preguntó Issei-senpai.

-¡Yo soy un As! Fufufu, como As de Michael-sama ¡He recibido un puesto de honor! ¡Incluso si el Señor se ha ido, yo puedo vivir siendo el As de Michael-sama!- nos mostró el símbolo de As que tiene en su mano.

-¿Que hay de él?- Kaichou tenía interés en Hibari-san -¿Es también un Santo Valiente?

-Hmm, jamás estaría bajo el mando de un herbívoro- Hibari-san respondió aburrido.

-¡Eres grosero Kyoya-kun!- Irina hizo un puchero -incluso te ofrecieron ser un Joker por ser más fuerte que Dulio Gesualdo.

Hibari-san solo la ignoró cerrando sus ojos. Parece que es alguien con quien es difícil de tratar.

Después se inicio una conversación acerca de los Rating Games que apenas pude entender, me perdí en varías partes, solo sé que es posible que tengamos Rating Games para enfrentar al cielo.

Después se inicio una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la llegada de Irina y Hibari-san, antes de que me diera cuenta Hibari-san estaba a mi lado y me habló en voz baja.

-Iglesia abandonada a la media noche, el herbívoro con plumas quiere hablar contigo.

Después Hibari-san salió por la ventana.

Creo que quiero evitar aparecer en ese lugar, pero tengo un poco de curiosidad. ¡E-Espero que no quiera pelear, c-creo que ya tengo un miedo!

* * *

 **Media noche**

Parece que vine de todas formas.

Kaichou me dijo que lo más recomendable es asistir, me dijo que tuviera cuidado mientras estoy aquí.

Me quedé frente a la iglesia abandonada, este era el lugar que Raynare usó para quitarle su sacred gear a Asia-san. Este lugar tiene sentimientos complicados, por un lado conocí a Raynare en este lugar pero también, es aquel donde Asia-san sufrió.

Me saqué esos pensamientos de la cabeza y entré en lugar.

Todo estaba exactamente como quedó aquel día, el agujero que cree cuando atravesé el piso, el vitral roto por donde Issei-senpai envió a Raynare. Quiero salir lo más pronto posible de este lugar.

Sentado cerca de unas escalas, estaba Hibari-san. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, los abrió levemente al notar mi presencia, usó su cabeza para indicarme hacia donde debo mirar. Mire en la dirección señalada y me asombre un poco al ver a una persona ahí.

Descendió lentamente en el suelo, tiene diez alas de color blanco puro. Su cabello rubio como el de una persona europea y vestía ropas de sacerdote, su mirada... no, su presencia generaba tranquilidad enen el lugar y permitía sentir su amabilidad. Ange mi estaba un ángel.

-Buenas noches, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san- sonrió un poco al hablarme -soy Dulio Gesualdo, gracias por asistir a esta reunión.

A pesar de que su presencia da a entender que es una persona amable, puedo sentir un gran poder aterrador por debajo. Esta persona es muy fuerte, estoy seguro que nunca podría ganarle en una pelea, no quiero pelear con él pero estoy seguro que no ganaría si se diera el caso.

No podía hablar, no entendí el por qué soy incapaz de hacerlo pero no puedo.

-No seas una patética estatua- fui pateado pir la espalda repentinamente.

-¡Itte!- me agarré la espalda por el dolor y miré a quie me pateó desde el suelo -¡Reborn! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Eso no te importa, levántate de una vez.

Hice caso a lo que dijo, no tenía deseos de intentar discutir con él ya que no me llevaría a ningún lado.

-Nunca cambias Reborn-san- Dulio se rió un poco.

-¡¿Lo conoces?!- señalé a Reborn pero el me golpeó otra vez.

-Te hacen falta otros cien años para que puedas señalarme.

-Herbívoro- Hibari-san se veía malhumorado -ve al grano de una vez.

-S-Sí, lo siento Kyoya- Dulio se rascó la cabeza.

- _Hasta el le tiene miedo a Hibari-san._

-Les pedí venir aquí para hablar de un asunto delicado- su expresión se ha vuelto seria -¿Has escuchado de la familia Giglio Nero?

Para mi ese nombre era totalmente desconocido, pero empecé a sentir una presión extraña. Mire a mi lado, la presión provenía de Reborn quien estaba más serio de lo normal, parece que ese nombre lo afecta.

-No, no la conozco.

-Ya veo.

-¿Pasó algo?- exigió Reborn, no estaba enojado pero había fuerza en su voz -¿Le pasó algo a Aria y su hija?

-La familia Giglio Nero, una de las más fuertes de la mafia...- Dulio dudó un poco al hablar -fue exterminada hace tres días.

La presión que emana Reborn se intensificó al instante, ahora él estaba enojado, me asusté por la violenta aura que siento. Dulio está en mi misma situación, incluso Hibari-san tiene los ojos un poco expandidos.

-Aria la jefa de la familia, murió el mismo día que la familia fue exterminada- una expresión de lastima se posó en su rostro -Pero, afortunadamente su hija no padeció. Yuni aún está viva.

Fue entonces cuando el aura de Reborn disminuyó, podía ver que estaba más tranquilo. Pero, creo algo mal dicho puede causar que se enoje otra vez.

-¿Quién fue el responsable?- preguntó.

-Fue la familia Millefiore.

Recuerdo haber escuchado eso, era la familia que exterminó a Vongola.

-Hay algo extraño en eso- Reborn estaba pensativo -ellos eliminaron a Vongola porque quería su poder sobre Italia y el resto del mundo, después de eso, se mantuvieron al margen y no intentaron atacar otras familias.

-Tal vez tenían algo que ellos quieren- mencioné sin pensarlo.

Reborn me miró un poco extrañado hasta que sus ojos se expandieron, parece que llegó a una conclusión.

-Los chupetes Arcobaleno.

¿Chupetes? ¿De qué habla?

-No sabemos si llegaron a conseguirlos, pero es lo más probable que busquen.

-¡Paren esto!- no pude aguantar -¡No estoy entendiendo nada de esto! ¡¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?!

¡Todo este tiempo han estado hablando de mafia, poder, chupetes, etc! ¡¿Para qué me llamaron a esta hora?! En este momento, debería estar con Kaichou durmiendo pacíficamente. ¡Me quitan precioso tiempo! Me gustaría decir eso, pero los más probable es que Reborn me golpee.

-Lo siento, olvide explicar eso- sonrió un poco -en el cielo, Michael-sama y los arcángeles llegaron a la conclusión de que quieren reunir la piezas del Tri-Ni-Set.

-¿Tri-Ni-Set? ¿Qué es eso?

Es la primera vez que escucho eso, de hecho la mayoría de las cosas que se han dicho, son la primera vez que las escucho en mi vida.

-Son un conjunto de objetos que ayudaron moldear el mundo de los humanos- me empezó ha dar una explicación -son un total de 21 objetos, entre ellos están los anillos Vongola.

Miré el anillo que siempre traigo puesto en mi dedo.

-¿Anillos? ¿Hay más?

-Hay 7 anillos Vongola, 7 anillos Mare y 7 chupetes Arcobaleno- dijo Reborn -cuando atacó Millefiore, se quedaron con un par de anillos, pero otros desaparecieron. Entre ellos, el anillo del jefe que llevas puesto.

-Reuniendo todo el conjunto del Tri-Ni-Set, quien lo posea puede gobernar el mundo entero- añadió Dulio.

-Eso quiere decir...que...- los miré temblando un poco.

-Vendrán por ti a quitarte el anillo.

-¡HIIIEEE! ¡No lo quiero!- me quité el anillo y se lo arrojé a Reborn quien lo atrapó -¡Quiero poder disfrutar de la paz unos cuantos días! ¡Lo siento pero no quiero participar en esto!- puse mis manos en forma de X como negación.

-Pero, Tsunayoshi-kun...- Dulio intentó hablar.

-¡Nada! ¡Lo siento, paz y amor para todo el mundo!- intenté irme pero algo me tomó del cuello.

-Parece que quieres saber como es un entrenamiento de verdad- me encontré con la siniestra cara de Reborn al mirar por encima de mi hombro -conozco un método que tiene como base al viaje de Odiseo.

Eso no me gusta para nada como se oye, pero creo que podría...tal vez...no lo sé...

-También podríamos recrear los 12 trabajos de Hércules- me susurró al oído.

No, en definitiva no puedo.

-Está bien- mi cuerpo se encorvó por la depresión, tomé el anillo cuando Reborn lo puso frente a mi -No sabes cuanto te odio- le dije al anillo.

Dulio se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-En todo caso, Kyoya ha estado vigilando a Millefiore desde hace tiempo así que el les dará los detalles.

Ahora que lo menciona, nunca se había dicho que pintaba Hibari-san en todo esto. El caminó con lentamente con sus ojos cerrado, hasta que se acercó a nosotros.

-Millefiore no estará en Japón hasta dentro de dos semanas- me miro un poco -ya saben la ubicación de dos anillos Vongola que están aquí.

-¿Dos?- eso es raro.

-Creo que olvidé mencionarlo- Dulio rió nervioso.

Te olvidas de todo ¿Verdad? Creo que empezaré a contar cada que diga que olvidó decir algo empezando desde que entré a la iglesia.

-El cielo encontró el anillo del guardián del sol, el cielo no puede cuidarlo así que encargamos a Kyoya.

¿Acaso el cielo no puede cuidar nada?

-Pero, ¿Por qué encargaron a Hibari-san?

-Creo que olvidé mencionarlo.

Van tres veces.

-Kyoya es uno de los descendientes de los guardianes del Vongola Primo.

-¿Guardianes?

-El jefe Vongola siempre tiene seis guardianes, el jefe posee la llama del cielo y los guardianes el resto.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo puedo saber si es cierto?

Hibari-san solo frunció el ceño, entonces fue cuando volvió a usar su sacred gear mostrando las esposas de aquella noche.

-Como puedes ver- Dulio habló -el sacred gear de Kyoya es uno de los Vongola Gear.

-...¿Vongola Gear?- Reborn suspiró al oír mi pregunta.

-Creo que olvidé mencionarlo.

Van cuatro.

-Los Vongola Gear son sacred gears especiales, fueron creados usando las almas de la primera generación Vongola y solo sus descendientes pueden heredarlos- explicó Dulio -su poder se compara a los Longinus.

Creo que evitaré preguntar que es un longinus.

-Hay un total de 7 Vongola Gear.

El 7, ¿Por qué el mundo está tan obsesionado con el siete? 7 anillos Vongola, 7 anillos Mare, 7 chupetes, 7 Vongola Gear, 7 pecados capitales, 7 esferas del dragón, ¿Cuánto es 1000 menos 7?, el día 7 del mes 7 del año 777. Creo que el 7 es un número maldito, no el 4 es el 7.

-Millefiore posee los 7 anillos Mare, 4 anillos Vongola y no poseen ningún chupete, ninguno estaba en la mansión- enumeró Hibari-san -es posible que la chica sepa donde se encuentran.

-Tienes razón, cuando los Arcobalenos le confiamos los chupetes a Luce, ella dijo haría todo lo posible por protegerlos- Reborn tenía una mano en su barbilla -puede que le diera instrucción a la siguiente generación para que cuidara de ellos.

En serio deseo preguntar que son los Arcobaleno, pero lo más probable es que me digan algo que tiene que ver con el 7.

-En ese caso, es seguro que van volver a buscar a Yuni conseguir información- dijo Dulio -Entonces es donde entras tú, Tsunayoshi.

-¿Y-Yo?- me señalé con el dedo.

-Sí, no podemos custodiar de Yuni en el cielo y no podemos poner en peligro a la iglesia con la Khaos Brigade activa, además te buscarán a ti de todas formas. Quiero pedirte que protejas a Yuni, formen una línea de defensa en Kuoh e impidan que Millefiore la capture, una vez que consigamos saber donde están los chupetes y resguardarlos en el cielo, podremos enviar ayuda.

Creo que ya acabo de vivir este argumento. Chica en peligro porque una organización quiere algo de ella, tengo que protegerla porque me lo pidieron, el mundo que la protegería mejor pero no lo hace y prefieren pedírselo a un adolescente miedoso, tendrá evento una batalla. Sí, es lo mismo que sucedió con Chrome y un poco parecido al problema que tuvo Asia-san.

-E-Está bien, lo haré- estoy inseguro respecto a esto pero soy incapaz de negarme hacer favores, incluso menos cuando se trata de proteger a alguien.

-Maravilloso, entonces Yuni llegará en unos días y yo me retiro- empezó a agitar sus alas.

No pude evitar suspirar por tener que volver a pasar por esto, siento como mis piernas tiemblan de pensar en pelear contra otra organización.

-Creo que olvidé mencionarlo.

Cinco

-Kyoya te ayudará a protegerla.

Miré a Hibari-san, tenía un pequeña sonrisa y sacó sus tonfas.

- _Maldición._

* * *

 **Poco tiempo después**

-Saji está enfermo.

Esas fueron las palabras dichas por Kaichou. Hoy nos reunimos para hacer unos cuantos preparativos para el festival deportivo.

-Parece que es un resfriado que sólo los demonios pueden contraer y también un resfriado que sólo los dragones tienen constantemente.

Parece que es culpa de Vritra.

-Será un problema, Momo se quedó a cuidar de él- Shinra-senpai tiene un punto -tendremos que cubrir sus tareas.

-Y-Yo puedo encargarme del trabajo de Hanakai-san- Chrome se ofreció.

-Bien, entonces sólo tenemos que cubrir a Saji- Kaichou me miró -¿Puedes encargarte Tsuna?

-No estoy muy seguro de eso- me crucé de brazos en mi silla -el trabajo de Saji-senpai es principalmente patrullar y controlar la disciplina, alguien con fama de inútil como yo no sería tan adecuado.

Es cierto, todavía soy conocido por ser inútil, se vería raro que repentinamente me hice más fuerte. Además, no creo que pueda intimidar a nadie, menos aún alguien de un club deportivo.

-Tienes un punto, además no podemos dejar que una de nosotras te acompañe- Kaichou estaba pensando -tenemos que guardar las apariencias.

Esto es difícil, Saji-senpai más te vale recuperarte pronto.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Hibari-san?- dijo Shinra-senpai

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿A Hibari-san?!

¡Ese sujeto me persigue cada mañana! ¡Si le pido ayuda, me va a matar!

-Sí, lo he visto por ahí pero sólo se la pasa durmiendo.

-Sí, tienes razón- Kaichou concordó -bien, no me agrada pero... Tsuna, hazte su amigo.

-¡¿Ehhh?!

* * *

¿Realmente tengo que hacer esto? Pensé mientras me acerco a un pensativo Hibari-san, se encuentra en la rama de un árbol mirando al cielo. Genial, es lo que pienso, cuando un Ikemen inexpresivo como Hibari-san se queda mirando al cielo, siempre es genial.

-E-Esto, Hibari-san- lo llamé nervioso.

El me miró, primero me miró un poco extrañado pero entonces vi que estaba sacando lentamente sus tonfas.

-¡No! ¡Espera, todavía no me mates!- sacudí mis manos para detenerlo cuando cayó al piso dispuesto a pelear -¡Vengo a hacerte una propuesta!

Eso causó que dejara de venir hacia mi, me miró esperando a oír lo que tengo que decir.

-Y-Ya que trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, tenemos que ocuparnos a veces de que los clubes no hagan algo que vaya en contra de la disciplina- me siguió mirando sin cambiar su expresión -uno de nuestros miembros está enfermo, así que quería saber si. ¿Te interesaría ayudarme a inspeccionar?

No se veía convencido, de hecho su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo.

-T-También puede golpear a quienes se resistan.

...

-Está bien- guardó sus tonfas y se dirigió a la academia, entonces me miró por encima el hombro -¿Vienes?

-¡S-Sí!- me apresuré en seguirlo.

Espera, ¿Por qué parece que el es quien me guía?

* * *

-¡C-Consejo estudiantil, vamos a e-entrar!

Hibari-san pateó la puerta del club de ajedrez.

Todos se sorprendieron al vernos y tenían expresiones de terror. ¡Los rumores son ciertos, están jugando ajedrez de prendas!

-¡N-No se asusten, sólo es Dame-tsuna!

Los miembros casi desnudos se pararon listos para pelear, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Siendo una torre fácilmente podría derrotarlos, pero no me agrada hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Los morderé hasta la muerte.

Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de Hibari-san. Él no dudó ni un instante en avanzar hacia ellos, en resumen, fue masacre total y algunos tendrán que ir al hospital.

Salimos de la sala del club y caminamos por el pasillo, me gustaría decirle que se excedió pero tampoco quiero ser el próximo en el hospital, sólo suspiré y miré la lista que tengo en mi mano. Usé un lápiz para quitar al club de ajedrez de la lista.

-Ya nos encargamos del club de baloncesto, béisbol, música ligera, teatro y el de ajedrez- enumeré los objetivos cumplidos -no puedo creer que todos pusieran resistencia.

-Herbívoro- me habló repentinamente -¿Quién falta?

-¡Ah, sí!- revisé la lista -sólo hacen falta el club de investigación de manga y el club de kendo, el club de manga está más cerca así que recomiendo empezar por ahí.

-Bien.

¿Por qué parece que soy su asistente?

Sin mucha demora nos encontramos en el club de manga.

-¡Consejo estudiantil, vamos a entrar!- dije con más confianza.

Hibari-san pateó la puerta, él realmente no tiene que hacer eso.

-¡El consejo estudiantil!

-¡Rápido escóndelo!

Todos los miembros de este club son mujeres, no creo que Hibari-san vaya a golpearlas...posiblemente...tal vez. Sólo espero que no lo provoquen.

-Hemos escuchado rumores acerca de que hacen algunos mangas sospechosos y los están esparciendo entre los estudiantes, por eso hemos venido.

Miré a una mujer que salió de entre todos, parece ser la presidenta del club.

-Necesitamos inspeccionar todos sus mangas. Por favor, entreguen todo el manga del cuarto- intenté ser lo más respetuoso posible.

-...Está bien.

La presidenta respondió tranquila y le dio instrucciones a los demás miembros. Nos entregaron con prisa los mangas. Revisé cuidadosamente cada uno de ellos mientras Hibari-san inspeccionaba el cuarto para encontrar algo escondido. Entre ellos había algunos gore, de 4-koma y algunos mangas shoujo.

-Son mangas ordinarios- dije con alivio, no sabía que iba a hacer si encontraba algo hentai.

-Sí, somos un club responsable y sano- dijo la presidenta un poco orgullosa.

-Ya veo, lamento mucho haber molestado- hice una reverencia en modo de disculpa.

-Herbívoro- Hibari-san me llamó -esta CPU parece haber sido movida de un lado a otro.

Tiene razón, el polvo no concuerda con la ubicación.

-D-Dentro están...- uno de los miembros dijo eso accidentalmente.

-¡Idiota!- la presidenta lo regañó.

¡Definitivamente hay algo dentro!

Hibari-san golpeó la CPU con un poco de fuerza para abrirla, varios libros de manga fueron hallados dentro. Así que ahí los ocultaban.

-¡No! ¡Deténganse!- la presidenta del club gritó.

No le hice caso y revisé los libros.

-...Esto es lo que estaban ocultando- dije un poco incomodo -esto es evidencia de los rumores.

Encontré la famosa serie de mangas de nuestra academia, "La Bestia Hyoudou X El Príncipe Kiba", para ser más preciso es el volumen 15. Esta historia toma a Issei-senpai y a Kiba-senpai como protagonistas de un manga Yaoi.

-Lo siento pero esto es una violación a las reglas, tendré que decomisarlos.

-¡¿E-Estas intentando quitarnos nuestra libertad de expresión?! E-Esto es una violación al derecho a la información.

-Como miembro del consejo estudiantil, no puedo decir nada- suspiré un poco -Pero como hombre, en serio deseo destruirlos.

-P-Pero hay muchas chicas esperando por esto en la academia. ¡La historia de amor de la bestia y el príncipe!

Eso no quería saberlo, he escuchado que esta serie de manga se vende bien en la academia pero es muy incomodo de escuchar.

-Herbívoro- Hibari-san me volvió a llamar.

Había un poster en la pared, tiene a Guts el protagonista de Bersek. Hibari-san quitó el poster revelando una caja fuerte en la pared.

-¡No! ¡Puedes quedarte con la bestia y el príncipe pero no revises ahí!

Hibari-san arrancó la puerta de la caja fuerte, este sujeto es muy fuerte para ser humano, ni siquiera intentó averiguar la combinación. Al abrirla, cayó una montaña de mangas, tome uno de ellos y lo miré, no parecía tener nada extraño. En su portada hay un sombrero de fieltro con el titulo "My Dear Katekyo".

-¡Noooo!

Lo abrí y miré su contenido, desearía no haberlo hecho nunca, desearía que Saji-senpai no estuviera enfermo. Quiero arrancarme los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esto?!- les grité apuntando a una de las paginas.

Era un manga homo-erótico que nos tenía de protagonistas a mi y Reborn. ¡Lo peor es que es el volumen 9! ¡Hay otros 8 volumenes de los que no me había enterado.

-¡Por favor no te los lleves, estamos haciendo un gran negocio con Kadokawa Shoten para hacerlo una serie oficial!

-¡Con mayor razón! ¡No permitiré que lo lleven a una gran editorial de manga!

Apilé todo el manga y lo cargué, ya no me importa si se sorprenden por mi fuerza sobrenatural para cargar tantos libros.

Antes de que me fuera, Hibari-san puso otro libro frente a mi. "El Lindo Inútil y El Temible Presidente del Comité de Disciplina".

-¡No! ¡Encontró el One-shot!

Hibari-san lo abrió y me mostró su contenido, no dudé en soltar la pila de mangas y tomar el One-shot. Rasgué cada una de esas páginas sin piedad hasta dejarlas en minúsculos pedazos de papel.

No hace falta mencionar que después de eso, hice una fogata para quemar cada uno de esos manga. Me asegure de que la fogata se pudiera ver bien desde la ventana del club de investigación de manga.

* * *

-Al fin terminamos- estiré mis brazos mientras caminaba.

El club de kendo puso un poco de resistencia, pero Hibari-san no dudó en excederse y no representaron problema alguno.

-Lo reconozco, herbívoro- Hibari-san habló un poco lejos de mi -fue un bastante divertido.

-¿Eh? Bueno, me alegra que te divirtieras.

¡¿Qué clase de persona se divierte enviando a los demás al hospital?! Sabía que este sujeto está mal de la cabeza, que miedo, mejor me despido de una vez.

-Esto... bueno- es más incomodo de lo que parece -hasta mañana.

El no me respondió, simplemente se fue sin mirarme hacia la puesta de sol. Fue un poco genial pero no deja de ser grosero. Me quedé mirando hasta que decidí volver a casa.

-Oi, Sawada- fui golpeado en la cabeza con algo duro.

-¡Ite!¡¿Qué haces Rebo...?!- cuando giré vi me que me equivoqué al ver a la persona que sostiene el libro con el que fui golpeado -¡¿Lal?!

-Despistado como siempre- ella suspiró -tal vez deberíamos volver a la isla a entrenar un poco.

-¡No! ¡Todo menos eso!

-No era enserio... vamos, tienes que venir conmigo.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?- ella caminó y yo la seguí por impulso.

-A recoger a Yuni, por supuesto.

Eso es raro, no sabía que Lal conociera a Yuni.

-Reborn está ocupado así que me pidió este favor.

Es cierto, desde la reunión de hace un par de días no he visto a Reborn. Además me prohibieron hablar acerca de ello a los demás, bueno, me dijeron que no entrara en detalles y que solo convenciera a Kaichou de que permita a la chica quedarse en mi casa.

-Ya veo...- entonces fue cuando recordé una pregunta -Oye Lal, ¿Por qué viniste como profesora a la academia?

Ella se tensó un poco al caminar pero siguió sin detenerse.

-Supongo que ya debes saberlo- suspiró -escuché que Millefiore iba a venir a Japón, así que decidí estar infiltrada en este lugar que hicieran algún movimiento.

-Lal... -dudé un poco -¿Tienes algo en contra de Millefiore?

-Ellos... - pude ver como apretaba sus puños por enojo -me quitaron a alguien muy importante para mi.

Al escuchar eso, sólo pude callar. Sentí curiosidad, pero creo que preguntar acerca de ello le hará daño a Lal. No quería preguntar y estoy seguro que Lal tampoco querrá responder.

-Debes proteger a Yuni a toda costa, Sawada- ella paró en secó y me dio una mirada severa -esa niña es más importante de lo que puedas imaginar que es.

\- ...Sí.

Solo puede decir eso, no sabía que esperar pero sé que no debo rendirme por mucho que quiera hacerlo.

* * *

-Aquí estamos- terminamos caminando hasta llegar a un hotel, nos encontramos frente a la habitación.

Lal tocó un par de veces.

-Yuni, Reborn. Vamos a entrar.

Lal abrió la puerta, entró y yo la seguí.

Reborn estaba sentado en una silla bebiendo café, al verme me indicó que mirara a otro lado y fue entonces que la vi.

Junto a la ventana, estaba una chica. Parece tener mi edad, su cabello es de color verde oscuro, ojos azules, un tatuaje de flor en su mejilla izquierda. Destaca bastante debido a su extraño sombrero, pero eso era ignorado por algo más deslumbrante.

Ella nos sonreía, era una sonrisa como ninguna que había visto, me hace sentir cálido, tranquilo, no quería que dejara de sonreír, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Lamento pensar esto, pero tiene una sonrisa más linda que la de Kaichou.

-Mucho gusto, ¿tu eres...?- se acercó a mi sin dudar.

-¡S-Sawada Tsunayoshi!- no pude evitar retroceder un poco.

-¡Es un gusto conocerte, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san!- su sonrisa se amplió un poco -Yo soy Yuni.

-¡S-Sí, mucho gusto!- tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡¿Qué me pasa?! Parezco idiota actuando de esta forma, pero por alguna razón me siento nervioso.

-El es el inútil enano que te va a proteger- Reborn dijo mientras tomaba sorbo de su café.

-¡No tienes porque presentarme así, Reborn!- le reclamé pero me tuve que agachar rápidamente, una bala había atravesado mi cabello dejando un agujero.

-Te hacen falta 50 años para decirme como presentar a mis alumnos- sopló la punta de su pistola.

-¡Hiiieee!

-¡Ja ja!- escuché una pequeña risa provenir de Yuni -¡Eres divertido Sawada-san!

-Y-Ya veo.

Entonces Reborn se puso de pie, se acercó a Yuni y la miró a los ojos.

-Reborn-ojisan.

-Yuni, ¿Sabes dónde escondió Luce los chupetes?

Una mirada seria se posó en el rostro de Yuni, también había dejado de sonreír.

-Sí.

* * *

-¡Es un gusto conocerlas a todas ustedes!- Yuni hizo una reverencia -¡Mi nombre es Yuni!

Terminé permitiendo que viviera en mi casa, me acostumbré a que quien vive en mi casa no es decisión mía. Ahora ella se está presentando frente a todas y... la historia para dejar que se quede a vivir aquí...

-Soy la amiga de la infancia de Sawada-kun.

Terminó siendo esa, decidimos que me llamaría Sawada-san en privado y Sawada-kun en público para que sea creíble.

Las demás residentes no sabían como reaccionar a eso, nunca les conté que tenía una amiga de la infancia (porque no tenía una hasta hace una hora) y eso las dejó confundidas.

Pude sentir la mirada de ellas, pero evité mirarlas. ¡Si me siguen mirando así, no podré continuar con esta mentira!

Yuni les empezó a relatar una historia trágica de su familia, de como su vida cambió cuando nos conocimos a los 6 años, nuestra trágica despedida, mudanza, abuso escolar en su nueva escuela, los problemas económicos, la muerte de sus padres, etc.

-...¡Entonces no pude soportarlo más!- ella se las arregló para soltar lágrimas verdaderas(después de todo su madre si murió) -¡Tenía que volver a cuando era más feliz que nunca y por eso vine a buscar a Sawada-kun!

¡Es una mentira demasiado obvia! ¡Esa historia la creó Reborn hace media hora!, es imposible que se crean eso.

-¡Es tan triste!- todas y cada de ella estaban llorando mientras escuchaban la historia de Yuni.

¡Se la creyeron! ¡Me esperaba eso de unas pocas, pero no de Kaichou y Shinra-senpai!

-No te preocupes, aquí eres bien recibida- dijo Raynare mientras abrazaba a Yuni, pronto todas le dieron un abrazo grupal.

Si terminas siendo una shinigami con muchos años de existencia, que sabe dibujar mal y estás obsesionada con los conejos. Esto terminara siendo una parodia cierto manga famoso que lo arruinó el relleno y los poderes sacados del culo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Yuni.

De alguna manera logramos que ingresara en la academia, bueno, al menos no me tengo que preocupar porque se lleve bien con los demás. Parece que tiene algo especial que hace ser querida al instante.

Muchos de los miembros masculinos del lugar, están emocionados por tener otra mujer integrándose a la clase. Por lo que parece, no es mal vista por las mujeres, creo que puedo estar tranquilo con ese asunto.

-Vengo de Italia, por favor cuiden de mi- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Uoohh!- el salón de clases estaba alegre.

-¡Una belleza italiana!

-¡Dios gracias por permitirme estar en esta clase!

Esto se está pasando un poco, miré la reacción de Reborn, pero en vez de Reborn estaba un muñeco lleno de aire.

-actualmente estoy viviendo Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-¡¿Quée?!

¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso no tenían por qué saberlo!

-¡Sawada!

Al instante fui bombardeado por mis compañeros, me jalaron de la camiseta para levantarme.

-¡¿Cómo puede vivir con nuestra belleza italiana?!

-¡¿Por qué sólo a ti te pasa esto?!

¡No puedo responder si me sacudes tanto! De todas formas, no podría explicarlo.

-¡No te basta con tener al consejo estudiantil para ti solo!

De hecho Saji-senpai también es parte, ¡Ah! El casi no tiene presencia así que ya entiendo.

-¡También tienes a la mascota de la academia!

Esto se prolongo un tiempo, al final no se llegó a nada y la vida continuó.

* * *

-¡Vamos Sawada, no es tan difícil!

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, pero no puedo hacer eso!

Hoy todas las clases y años escolares, están practicando para el festival deportivo. Debido a que Kyoko-chan me dijo que debería participar, lo hice. Pero, me asignaron lo peor, ser el líder de tirar el poste.

-¡Es imposible para mi subir tan alto, menos aún mantener el equilibrio!

Me quedé atrapado en la mitad del poste, puedo subir. Pero tengo miedo.

-Oi, Tsu-kun- alguien me llamó -sube o él se volverá tu amante.

-¡Hiiiee!

Koneko-chan vino a este lugar con un perro enorme, ¡¿En dónde encontró un dóberman tan rápido?!

Terminé en la cima del poste en un instante, me aferré como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Poco después, terminamos de practicar y pude bajar de ese poste. Vi a Yuni practicando para la carrera de pan, no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

-¡Oye no puedes hacernos esto!- gritó uno del trío pervertido antes de ser golpeado.

-¡Esto es abuso de autoridad!- gritó el otro antes de ser golpeado también.

-¡¿Quién creó el comité de disciplina?!- Issei-senpai terminó igual.

-Los actos lascivos, perturban la paz.

Parece que Hibari-san e gustó la idea de golpear a quienes rompen las reglas, puedo ver que tiene una cinta amarrada al brazo que dice "disciplina". ¡Perdónenme, creo que es mi culpa que él creara eso!

-Está trabajando mucho- alguien comentó a mi lado.

-Saji-senpai.

Se recuperó de su enfermedad y volvió para practicar justo a tiempo.

-Creo que Hibari-san te acaba de dejar sin trabajo.

-¡Maldición, me esforzaré el doble Tsuna!- parece que le molestó la idea.

-No lo recomendaría- llevo poco de conocer a Hibari-san pero... -si le haces competencia, te enviara a casa y no por enfermedad.

-T-Tan fuerte es...- creo se está asustando un poco.

-Es posible que te envíe en un ataúd.

De hecho, eso es lo que yo temo cada mañana que me persigue.

Saji-senpai, se puso en posición fetal en una esquina con un aura deprimente. Es mejor que no le intente hablar, así que me fui lentamente sin que el me notara.

Me dirigí a la sala del consejo estudiantil, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando...

-¿A que te refieres con qué perdimos apoyo de las familias nobles?

Me detuve al oír eso.

-¡N-No es tanto así So-chan!

Esa voz, es la de Leviatan-sama.

-Nee-sama, dime que está sucediendo con seriedad.

-Huh, está bien- su voz se volvió un poco seria -ya que su Rating Game con Rias-chan estaba siendo transmitido, muchos hicieron apuestas, incluyendo parte de su territorio.

-Ya que Rias-chan era la favorita del púbico, cuando perdió contra ti, muchos dejaron de darte apoyo para la escuela que quieres crear. Sus territorios se vieron afectado y perdieron influencia.

Básicamente, están resentidos. ¿El resultado del Rating Game no debería haber dado el resultado opuesto?

-Sabía que iba a pasar eso- Kaichou se oía un poco deprimida -pero eso no explica que apoyo descendiera tanto, ¿Qué hay con quienes se beneficiaron del resultado?

-Eso es algo un poco más grave... han estado apareciendo polémicas.

-¿Polémicas?

-Parece que los demonios más antiguos, estuvieron investigando a tus siervos y descubrieron dos cosas- el tono de voz de Leviatan-sama se volvió grave -descubrieron la relación de Chrome-chan y los Rokudo.

¿Descubrieron a Chrome? Eso es malo.

-Interrogaron a la familia y ellos evitaron quedar mal inventado una historia.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Dijeron que habían perdido a uno de sus hijos, había sido secuestrado por alguien anónimo cuando era un recién nacido y está acusando a los Sitri de haber secuestrado a Chrome desde que era bebe.

-Eso es una mentira, pero es de esperar de esa familia. Pero, ¿eso por qué se causó que perdiera apoyo?

-Lo hicieron asunto público, ahora no sólo las familias nobles tiene a nuestra familia en la mira, también la clase media y baja están mirando con malos ojos.

¡¿Cómo pueden creer esas cosas?! ¡Chrome fue abandonada por ellos! Mukuro, ¿en qué está pensando al permitir eso?

-El otro asunto, es la relación con Vongola de Tsuna-kyuun.

¿Yo?

-Creí que era un secreto la existencia de Vongola en el inframundo.

-Lo es, pero han habido rumores de su existencia en el inframundo desde hace mucho. Al descubrir la posibilidad de que Tsuna-kyuun sea el décimo heredero, se asustaron y empezaron a cortar relaciones, creen que representa una amenaza para el inframundo y desconfían de sus intenciones.

-Ya veo, creen que estar relacionados a Vongola hará que se confirme su existencia y empiecen a inmiscuirse en muchos más secretos.

-¡Cómo se esperaba de So-tan, eres tan inteligente que viste algo de lo que no me di cuenta!

Entonces... esto es mi culpa.

-¿Tienes alguna recomendación para este asunto?

-Hmm, a los jóvenes demonios los citaron a una entrevista, puedes usar la oportunidad para desacreditar la historia de los Rokudo y también para solucionar el asunto de Tsuna-kyuun.

-Tsuna es el décimo heredero, pero es mejor negar toda relación- la voz de Kaichou estaba más seria de lo normal -no me gusta, pero necesito el apoyo de los viejos demonios.

-Sí, lo siento So-chan, me gustaría ayudar más.

-No, Onee-sama haz hecho demasiado por mi, muchas gracias.

-¡Haría lo que sea por So-chan!

Me fui una vez que escuché eso, quiero hacer algo por Kaichou pero lo mejor en este momento... es no hacer nada, sólo tengo que hacer lo que me digan.

* * *

-Hoy fue un buen día- comentó Yuni mientras caminábamos juntos -asistes a clases a este lugar todo el tiempo, ¡Qué envidia!

-Jeje, supongo- me rasqué un poco la mejilla -pero eso es algo que no todos los estudiantes piensan.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-La mayoría considera las escuelas... aburridas.

-¡¿En serio?!- Yuni estaba sorprendida.

-Esto... Yuni. ¿Has ido antes a la escuela?

-No, esta es la primera vez que voy a una.

-¿En serio?- ella asintió -y-ya veo, ¡Me alegra que te guste!

Personalmente la escuela siempre ha sido un infierno para mi.

-Sí, desde siempre fui educada en casa- ella miró al frente un poco triste -nuca tuve la oportunidad de ir a una escuela.

-Ya veo...

Tengo el deseo de preguntar como fue su vida. Pero, a pesar de haber perdido a su madre, sigue sonriendo de forma brillante, preguntar cosas como esa la deprimirán. Tendré que resistir la curiosidad un tiempo.

-Sawada-san- la miré -¿Podrías acompáñame a un lugar primero antes de ir a casa?

-Está bien, ¿A dónde?

-Verás, vi una repostería cerca cuando llegué el otro día.

-Entiendo.

Al caminar un rato llegamos a la repostería de la que hablaba, he comprado pasteles en este lugar en más de una ocasión. Al entrar, el sonido de la campana de a puerta le indico a la dueña que tenía clientes.

-Ara, bienvenido Tsuna-chan.

-Hola Uehara-san- la saludé como de costumbre.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Yuni.

-Sí, vengo a menudo.

Se volvió una costumbre venir, la mayoría del consejo estudiantil le gustan los dulces, siempre jugamos piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien compra los dulces de este lugar. Siempre soy la persona que pierde.

-A ti no te había visto antes- Uehara-san miró a Yuni -Tsuna-chan, no le estás siendo infiel a Ray-chan ¿Verdad?

-¡P-Por supuesto que no!- me puse un poco rojo -¡A-Además, Raynare y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación!

-Fufu, el amor joven- Uehara-san puso un sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡No es eso!

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué las mujeres de mediana edad les gusta bromear con eso? Mire a Yuni para decirle que ayude, pero en lugar de eso estaba un poco sonrojada. ¡Con esa reacción no ayudas en nada!

-¡Ah, Tsuna-san!

Una voz conocida sonó, miré hacía atrás y vi Haru en la gran ventana de la tienda saludando.

-¿Haru?

-¡Hace tiempo que no te veía, Tsuna-san!- ella entró en la tienda un poco feliz -¡Debe ser el destino!

-S-Supongo.

Esta es Miura Haru, una persona bastante rara. Afirma que se convertirá en mi esposa desde que la salvé de ser atropellada.

-¡¿Tsuna-kun?!

Una voz sorprendida me llamó, para mi sorpresa era Kyoko-chan.

-¿Kyoko-chan?

-¡E-Esto no es lo que piensas!- su cara se puso un poco roja.

-¿Eh?

-¡Es solo una vez al mes!

-¿Eh?- sigo sin entender.

-¡He decidido que un día al mes, podría comer tantos pasteles como quisiera! ¡No es que coma tres pasteles enteros por día!

-Oh, ya veo...

Ni siquiera pregunté, pero ver a la linda Kyoko-chan avergonzada es... ¡Para ahí ya tienes una mujer en tu corazón!

-¡Es lo mismo que Haru!- Haru se acercó a ella con confianza.

-¡Yo también!- Yuni no dudó en unirse a la conversación.

¿Qué clase de coincidencia es esta? Bueno, supongo que debería llamarla.

-Chrome, no tienes por que esconderte- hablé en voz baja -si quieres unirte, hazlo.

Unos poco segundos después pude sentir como me agarraba la chaqueta desde atrás, podía ver su expresión avergonzada por haber sido descubierta. A veces me doy cuenta cuando me sigue y a veces no.

-Sí... también quiero.

Pronto se había formado un grupo de 4 amigas, también pude sentir una presencia maliciosa.

-Fufu, se juntó el ganado- Uehara-san había estado observando todo el tiempo.

-¡Qué no es ese tipo de relación!

En ese momento no me dí cuenta, pero alguien había estado observando todo y me arrepentiría de no haberlo notado.

* * *

Desde entonces, cada día terminé saliendo después de clases con Yuni y Chrome a hacer algo con Kyoko-chan y Haru. En un par de ocasiones, Onii-san terminó con nosotros.

A veces he visto a Hibari-san cerca, se supone que debe cuidar de Yuni conmigo pero parece que no le gustan los grupos de personas.

El día de hoy, decidí salir por la noche. Todavía sigo pensando en lo que habló Kaichou con su hermana, me deprimo a veces al sentir que es mi culpa, salí a caminar llegando a un parque de juegos y me senté en uno de los columpios sin moverlo.

-Ara, te ves un poco deprimido.

Miré a la persona que me habló, era un simple desconocido que comía un dango de una bolsa llena de ellos.

-S-Sí, creo que lo estoy un poco.

-¿Quieres un poco?- se sentó en el columpio junto al mio.

-Hmm- miré con desconfianza a este sujeto.

-Huh, puede ser ¿Piensas que soy un violador?- dijo sonriendo.

-¡N-No!- a este sujeto como se le ocurre decir eso -¡Además soy hombre!

-Si fuera un violador no vería problema en eso- tomó otro dango de la bolsa.

¡Eso es raro!, el notó mi expresión y se rió.

-¡Jaja! Tranquilo era broma- me relajé un poco cuando dijo eso -...tal vez.

Terminé hablando con el extraño un buen rato, era un poco incomodo ya que hacía comentarios extraños. Pero, es alguien agradable, sonreía de forma inocente y siempre tiene una expresión llena de serenidad. Aunque mi intuición me dice que hay algo raro pero ignoré esa sensación. Incluso le dije mi nombre.

-Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun.

-¿Qué pasa?- es raro que me llame por mi nombre de pila tan rápido.

-¿Por qué estabas deprimido?

-Bueno...- no puedo contarle la situación pero tal vez si de una forma indirecta.

-Estoy en una situación un poco extraña- me rasqué la cabeza buscando como explicarlo -soy de una familia un poco problemática, es mal vista por unas cuantas personas. Soy amigo de una chica, varios de sus conocidos siempre le dan apoyo para su sueño, pero hay personas que por estar relacionada conmigo, están saboteando su camino.

-Entonces, tengo depresión ya que pienso que soy el causante del problema.

-Ya veo- el pensó un poco -es algo parecido a Romeo y Julieta.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Si estás enamorado de ella, sería mucho mejor.

-¡N-No tienes por que compararnos con eso!

Eso es algo de mala suerte para mis intentos de ser el novio de Kaichou.

-Jaja, bueno en todo caso... sí, eres la causa del problema- esa sinceridad me hirió un poco.

-Así que también lo piensas- apreté mi mano en la cadena del columpio.

-Eres la causa del problema, pero significa que también eres la solución.

-¿Huh?

-Ser parte de tu familia representa el problema, entonces sólo debes proclamar tus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todo el miedo de los conocidos de la chica es debido a una suposición, si aclaras tus intenciones y muestras determinación en ello, creo que podrías solucionar el problema.

-¿Tu crees que es posible?- sentí un poco de esperanza.

-¡Sí!- su sonrisa se amplió -¡Mi palabra favorita es paz mundial!

-Esas son dos palabras.

-¡Cierto! ¡jajaja!

-Gracias, creo que lo que dijiste puede funcionar.

-De nada.

Estaba a punto de irme pero recordé algo.

-Oye, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- el me miró y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Byakuran.

-Adios, Byakuran.

* * *

Hoy es el día de la entrevista, parece que saldremos en la televisión del inframundo. Kaichou nos puso al tanto de la situación que tenemos, me pidió que intente negar toda relación con Vongola.

Le pedí a Hibari-san que cuidara de Yuni mientras estamos en este lugar, me golpeó por intentar darle ordenes pero creo que la va cuidar.

Estamos en un estudio junto al personal, ¡parece que en este lugar también hay muchos espectadores en el interior! ¡Quiero ir a casa!

Me empecé a poner muy nervioso, Kaichou es la principal. Pero, también van a estar en la mira los problemas de los que habló con Leviatan-sama.

Aunque me siento nervioso, no pude evitar mirar a quien tiene que lidiar con lo peor. Chrome estaba de pie recostada en la pared, puedo ver como su cuerpo tiembla por el miedo.

-Chrome- su cuerpo saltó un poco cuando me escuchó.

-¿Boss?- cuando me miró pude ver su preocupación.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- me recosté junto a ella -puedo pedirle a Kaichou que...

-¡N-No!- ella me miró con ligera determinación -tengo que hacerlo... Kaichou también me protegió y acogió, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Ya veo- sonreí un poco.

-¡¿B-Boss?!- ella se sonrojó cuando puse mi mano en su cabeza y empecé a frotarle la cabeza.

-¡E-Es solo una recompensa!- incluso yo me estoy avergonzando por hacer esto -tu hiciste algo parecido cuando decidí protegerte.

-G-Gracias.

Después de eso no dijo nada más, creo que puedo ver una ligera sonrisa mientras froto su cabeza.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¡Itte!

Kaichou apareció detrás de mi y estiró mi mejilla dolorosamente.

-No es momento para eso- ella habló un poco molesta -es hora de empezar.

Todos nos sentamos en frente de los espectadores. En la mesa frente a nosotros, había vasos de agua que podemos beber para calmar nuestros nervios, me sentí tentado a beberlo todo.

La entrevista transcurrió de forma normal, se le hicieron preguntas a Kaichou acerca de sus objetivos, a nosotros se nos había preguntado acerca de como es ser sus siervos, las ordenes que nos da. Parecía que quieren saber que tipo de persona es, pero todos teníamos casi la misma opinión. Una ama estricta pero que aprecia y cuida bien de sus siervos.

-Bien, bien. Señorita Chrome, ¿Es correcto afirmar que usted tiene relación con la familia Rokudo?

-S-Sí.

-Se dijo que usted había sido secuestrada desde pequeña. ¿Cómo fue su experiencia mientras estuvo en cautiverio?

Espera, están afirmando que el secuestro fue un hecho.

-N-No es e-eso.

-Entonces no fue como estar en cautiverio. ¿Fue como crianza o algo para impedirle salir?

-N-No...- Chrome se encogió en su silla -no fui... secuestrada.

-¿Ara? ¿No fue así?

-N-No.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Me c-crié en la casa Rokudo, pero nunca fui reconocida como una hija y... -se le dificultó hablar -fui abandonada a mi suerte.

Los espectadores se sorprendieron un poco por esto y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

-¿Por qué fue abandonada?

-Y-Yo, no era... lo que ellos deseaban- ella bajó la cabeza para que no vieran su rostro.

Parece que evita mencionar a Mukuro, creo que causaría un problema si el actual líder de la familia no hubiera desmentido el testimonio. Además, tendríamos que entrar en detalles de los sucedido con Varia.

-Bien, eso es todo. Gracias señorita Chrome.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio, a pesar de que diga eso. No creo que los Rokudo vayan a dejar esto así.

-Ahora quiero hacerle a preguntas a usted, Tsunayoshi-san.

-¡S-Sí!- ya me puse nervioso.

-Usted tiene una gran cantidad de fans en el inframundo- eso me sorprendió -muchos quieren saber como era la vida de humano de la persona que derrotó a un veterano de la gran guerra, al líder de una facción terrorista y eliminó a la mitad del grupo Gremory con un solo ataque.

¡Eso me hace avergonzar! Jamas esperé tener fanáticos.

-¡Su-Supongo que puedo hablar de ello! Pero, c-creo que decepcionaré a muchos acerca de mi vida.

-Eso no importa Tsunayoshi-san, todo quieren saber.

-Bueno...- se van a decepcionar pero supongo que lo contaré -era un humano normal, nunca he destacado en nada. No, siempre destaqué pero como el más desastroso e inútil de todos, siempre tuve las peores calificaciones y el peor estado físico de todos.

-Jamás había tenido amigos, siempre buscaban golpearme o burlarse de mi. Sólo fui un inútil e insignificante humano- no pude evitar poner una sonrisa amarga -Pero, cuando me volví siervo de Kaichou, logré tener los amigos que siempre había querido, encontré un lugar donde me sentí apreciado a pesar de seguir siendo un inútil. Por eso voy a hacer que el sueño de Kaichou se haga realidad.

Hablé acerca de lo que sentía, incluso expliqué algo que no me había preguntado. Pero, quería hacerles saber lo bueno que había sido ser parte de la vida de Kaichou. Para mi sorpresa, el estudio se llenó de furor y gente asombrada.

-¡Eso es sorprendente Tsunayoshi-san!- no comprendía lo que sucedía -¡Pasar de ser el humano más inútil a ser el demonio que derrotó a grandes amenazas y quien venció a demonios de la nobleza, es una historia maravillosa!

¡Qué vergüenza! Me siento un poco feliz pero avergonzado, estoy seguro que estoy más rojo que el cabello de Rias-senpai.

-Una pregunta que ha sido bastante popular entre sus fans. ¿Con quién te casarías de tus compañeras?

-¿Eh?... ¡¿EEhhh?!- eso me dejó sorprendido al igual que al resto -¡¿A... A q-qué viene esa pregunta?!

-Ya que la mayoría de sus compañeras son mujeres, querían saber a quien prefería. ¿O es alguien por fuera del grupo Sitri? ¿Acaso prefiere a Saji-san? Esa última haría feliz a muchas mujeres de sus fans.

-¡Oigan, eso me ofende a mi!- Saji-senpai no pudo evitar protestar.

-Ya veo, entonces. ¿Qué responde Tsunayoshi-san?

-Dinos Tsuna- Kaichou se acomodó las gafas mostrando el reflejo de la luz de forma siniestra -saberlo sería interesante.

-Sí, Tsuna-kun- Raynare estuvo de acuerdo.

-También quiero saber, Boss.

-¡¿A quién prefieres?!- dijeron todos los presentes en el estudio incluido el consejo estudiantil.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué todos les interesa mi vida amorosa?!

-¡N-No pienso responder eso!

Hubieron expresiones de decepción y unos cuantos abucheos, pero no me forzaron a responder eso.

-Entonces, no te opondrás a responder una última pregunta ¿No?

-Está bien.

-¿Posees alguna relación con la familia mafiosa Vongola?

Aquí esta la gran pregunta.

-Muchos saben del grupo de humanos que pelearon en la guerra, la aristocracia no ha confirmado si existe tal grupo. Pero, nos gustaría saber si usted está relacionado.

El estudio se llenó de un ambiente extraño, podía sentir la gran expectativa de todos. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que Kaichou me miraba con atención esperando que lo negara. Lo siento Kaichou, pero no será así.

-...Estoy relacionado.

El estudio se llenó de susurros una vez más, pude ver la expresión sorprendida de Kaichou.

-Soy el último descendiente del jefe de Vongola.

Esto causó un gran revuelo en el lugar.

-Según dicen, la familia ya está extinta.

-Tsuna, no respondas- ignoré lo que dijo Kaichou.

-Sí, es cierto y planeó reconstruir Vongola- tomé un poco de aire -planeó revivir Vongola como una familia de demonios.

-Ya veo, eso es algo interesante Tsunayoshi-san- ahora se dirigió al público -ya no hay más preguntas, eso es todo por hoy.

* * *

-¡Tsuna!- fui agarrado de la camisa y puesto contra la pared -¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?!

-¡Tranquilízate Saji-senpai!- dije eso pero no intenté apartarlo.

-¡Sabías que hacer eso solo nos hará un mal, pero aún así lo hiciste!- pude ver que estaba muy enojado -¡¿Por qué?!

-...Sólo... quería ayudar- evité mirarlo, las demás miraban lo que sucedía pero no hicieron nada.

-Creí que podía ayudar diciéndoles lo que planeo, no hay razón para temer que Vongola se vuelva una familia de demonios. Solo pensaba eso.

Parece que mi respuesta no le gustó a Saji-senpai, pero Shinra-senpai lo detuvo.

-Es suficiente, Saji. Atacarlo ahora no cambiará lo que hizo.

Saji-senpai me soltó.

-Escucha Tsuna, lo que hiciste puede tener buenas intenciones. Pero, causará lo contrario- no pude decir nada a lo que dijo Shinra-senpai -la opinión del público mejorara, pero los viejos demonios tendrán más razones para cortar relaciones con los Sitri. Decirles que quieres revivir Vongola, hará que no le den apoyo a Kaichou para evitar que Vongola consiga poder e influencia.

-¡Pero...!

-Tsuna- la voz de Shinra-senpai fue estricta -hiciste una estupidez, no puedes cambiar eso. No importa cuales hayan sido tus intenciones.

-... Es mi culpa que desconfíen de ella. Quería ayudarla.

-Tsuna- el rostro de Shinra-senpai mostró un poco de tristeza -¿Kaichou te pidió decir eso?

-... No- me di cuenta de mi error.

Lo sabía, no tenía que hacer nada, cada vez que hago algo ocurren cosas malas.

Se pudieron escuchar pasos ruidosos, no eran ruidosos, sólo que el silencio en este lugar era demasiado. Kaichou apareció con un poco de lentitud hacia mi, ella me miraba de forma inexpresiva.

-Kaichou, yo...- no pude decir nada.

En el momento en que ella estuvo cerca de mi, me abofeteó. El sonido de mi mejilla siendo golpeada, sonó muy fuerte en todo el lugar.

-No vuelvas a desobedecerme- no me molesté en volver a mirar a Kaichou -ya lo has hecho muchas veces, no pienso perdonarte si lo vuelves a hacer.

Ella se fue sin volver a mirarme, el resto también fue tras ella. Las únicas que se quedaron fueron Chrome y Raynare. Me deslicé por la pared hasta sentarme en el piso.

-Tsuna-kun...- Raynare intentó hablarme pero no pudo decir nada.

-No, Raynare no lo hagas... sólo ve con los demás.

La expresión de Raynare fue cubierta por su cabello.

-Está bien- se fue sin decir nada.

-Tú también Chrome, ve con ella.

-No, me quedaré con Boss- Chrome se sentó a mi lado.

-Por favor, hice una estupidez Chrome. Déjame solo.

-Lo que Boss menos necesita en este momento, es estar solo.

-... Gracias.

Mi mejilla no me dolía, es de esperarse debido a mi resistencia. Pero, por alguna razón estoy sintiendo el peor dolor que haya sentido antes.

* * *

 **Un par de días después**

Después de lo sucedido, todos en el consejo estudiantil evitan hablarme, incluso he estado durmiendo yo solo en mi habitación. La situación es incomoda, pero yo me busqué esto.

Parece que he estado emanando un aura de depresión, mis compañeros de clase lo notan. Incluso los abusivos que me siempre me golpean dijeron: "Por alguna razón, no tengo motivación para golpearlo si está así"

-¿Te pasa algo Sawada-san?- me preguntó Yuni mientras caminábamos a casa.

-N-No, nada.

Pude sentir la mirada de Yuni, creo que sabe que estoy mintiendo.

-Entonces...¡Vamos al arcade! ¡será divertido!

-Supongo... entonces vamos por Chrome, Haru y Kyoko-chan.

-No- paramos de caminar -quiero ir solo contigo.

-¿Eh?- no pude comprender eso -¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo?

-¿A qué te refieres con por qué quiero ir contigo?...mou, no me hagas decirlo- ella hizo un puchero.

¡K-Kawaii!

-¡Porque eres mi primer y mejor amigo!

...

-¿Sawada-san?

-¡Y-Ya veo! ¡Entonces n-no hay problema!

¡Eso me tomó por sorpresa! ¡¿Cómo se supone que reaccione a eso?! No creo haber hecho algo para que me llame su mejor amigo, solo la he llevado a recorrer la ciudad, hemos ido varias veces al arcade, a comer dulces, le presente a sus amigas, le he ayudado a adaptarse a la academia, le he dado de desayunar, almorzar y cenar. No creo que eso me haga ni siquiera su amigo.

Terminamos en el arcade, la primera vez que vinimos ella no sabía como usar las maquinas y terminé ganando. Pero, parece que ella se acostumbró rápido y ahora yo terminé humillado por ella.

-No tienes por que hacerlo.

-Si tengo que hacerlo, mi hombría esta en juego.

Tengo que conseguir un peluche de esta maquina, pero esta maldita garra deja caer todo lo que intentó conseguir. Terminé estando ahí media hora, gasté 3.000 yenes para poder conseguir el maldito peluche pero no lo logré. Esta maquina es del diablo.

-Creo que no debiste jugar tanto con eso.

-Sí- dije deprimido.

No puedo creer que gasté tanto dinero y no conseguí nada.

-Pero fue divertido- ella siguió sonriendo -es divertido verte perder tantas veces.

-¡Qué cruel!

Caminamos un rato y llegamos a un parque, el mismo donde fui apuñalado por Raynare. Creo que soy un poco masoquista, vuelvo a este lugar demasiadas veces.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Sawada-san?- fue la pregunta que me hizo una vez que nos sentamos en una banca.

-Sí, gracias Yuni.

-No hay problema, me gusta más cuando Sawada-san está animado.

-Y-Ya veo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos cuantos minutos, no era incomodo, me sentía a gusto con Yuni pero no tengo nada de que hablarle.

-Oye, Sawada-san- parece que ella decidió romper el silencio -¿Ha habido algo de Millefiore?

Decidió empezar con algo serio.

-No, no he visto nada extraño y Hibari-san no hablado al respecto.

-Ya veo.

-Yuni, ¿Por qué Millefiore decidió exterminar tu familia?

Sé que es por los chupetes arcobaleno, pero solo debían robarlos o algo así. No era necesario que aniquilaran a sus miembros.

-No estoy segura- Yuni tenía una mirada seria -Millefiore estaba causando que Giglio Nero perdiera fuerza, mi madre intentó tener un dialogó con el líder y él aceptó. Pero, el usó la reunión como cubierta para hacer un ataque.

-No teníamos los chupetes con nosotros, pero sabemos donde fueron escondidos. No puedo permitir que ellos los posean, pero intentaré todos lo diálogos de paz posibles.

-Ya veo.

Ella tiene la intención de proteger la paz ante todo, eso es bueno. De pronto sentí que quiero preguntar sobre su vida, pero siento que sería incorrecto. No quiero hacer algo estúpido como la ocasión anterior.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, Sawada-san- me sorprendí y miré a Yuni -sé que quieres hacerlo.

-¿C-Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Hmm, es difícil de explicar. Por alguna razón, siempre he podido saber como se sienten las personas- ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa -sé que te preocupa hacerme sentir mal, pero no te preocupes. Cualquier cosa que me preguntes, la responderé.

-...Pero, no se siente bien hacer eso.

-Jeje, entonces te propongo un trato- eso llamó un poco mi atención -cada vez que me preguntes algo sobre mi, yo te preguntaré algo sobre ti.

Pensé un poco acerca de la propuesta.

-Sí, me agrada.

Aunque creo que voy a terminar llorando si le cuento mucho de mi triste infancia.

-¿Dónde viviste la mayor parte de tu vida?

-Viví en una casa de campo en Italia, estaba apartada de todo, pero la pasé bien. Habían muchos animales y jugaba bastante.

-Ahora es mi turno- me miró con una sonrisa con malicia -¿De quién estás enamorado?

¡Maldición, empezó con un tema ya muy preguntado!

De esta forma nos empezamos a preguntar muchas cosas, terminé contando muchas cosas vergonzosas de mi vida. Aprendí mucho de Yuni y de lo mucho que ama a su madre, que pasó una infancia un poco solitaria por vivir apartada del mundo, pero tenía a una persona que siempre estaba con ella. Ganma, dijo que era una persona muy amable a pesar de parecer un delincuente.

Lastimosamente, Ganma murió protegiendo a Yuni, me habría gustado conocerlo, él fue velaba por la felicidad de Yuni después de todo.

-¡No puedo creer que tengas esa opinión de tu padre!- ella intentaba reprimir su risa.

-¡Es la verdad! Es sólo un vago egoísta que viene a casa a comer, dormir y coquetear con mi madre.

-Aunque hay algunas cosas que dijiste de él que lo hacen parecer alguien romántico.

-Bueno, eso es un poco cierto.

-...Espero que sea genético.

-¿Dijiste algo?- no pude escucharla.

-¡N-Nada!- se puso un poco roja.

Permanecimos un momento en silencio antes de que ella hiciera su pregunta.

-Sawada-san ¿Cómo se siente la libertad?

Es normal que preguntara eso, ella no debe de haber conocido nunca la libertad, vivió apartada del mundo, nunca tuvo amigos de su edad. Tuvo que vivir con el peligroso mundo de la mafia, vio a su madre y a Ganma morir sin que pudiera hacer nada, ahora tiene que salir adelante llevando la pesada carga de proteger algo muy valioso, esta niña nunca ha podido decidir por si misma que quería que sucediera en su vida, a pesar de que sabe como se sienten los demás, jamás a podido mostrarle abiertamente a los demás su tristeza, tiene que ser fuerte para poder solucionar lo que sucede.

-...No lo sé.

Yo no soy la persona adecuada para responder, tampoco he podido decidir cual era el curso de mi vida, todo ha sucedido sin que yo pueda opinar al respecto. Viví siendo un inútil y las personas decidieron que así sería por siempre, me convirtieron en un demonio sin que yo tuviera palabra para opinar, he tenido que enfrentar cosas que me dan mucho miedo. Lo hago para proteger a los demás y ayudar a que alcancen sus sueños, pero...¿Es eso verdad?

No, no es verdad. Me digo a mi mismo que lo hago para proteger a los demás, pero al final, sólo me estoy protegiendo a mi mismo. Cuando me convertí en demonio, me volví útil para alguien, jamás me paré a pensar las cosas y de lo mucho que me asustaba o que no quería hacer algo. ¿Por qué? Porque soy útil para alguien, de forma egoísta serví y protegí a los demás porque era útil, quería ser usado por los demás por eso nunca me negué a nada, sentí que si no me esforzaba en eso, terminaría siendo desechado otra vez a como era antes, creí que al hacerlo se me permitiría ser amado por alguien, por eso nunca pude ser malo con nadie, por eso quería que Raynare viviera, por eso protegí a Chrome, por eso vivo para cumplir el sueño de Kaichou. Sólo soy un esclavo.

Soy un esclavo de mi miedo a estar solo otra vez.

-Ya veo- Yuni miró al frente -entonces eres igual a mi.

-Supongo que así es.

Sólo somos dos esclavos buscando reconfortarse.

* * *

 **Al otro día**

-¡Vamos Sawada!- mi cuello fue atrapado en el brazo e Onii-san -¡Iremos a esa extrema montaña rusa!

-¡Hiiiee! ¡No, ve tu solo!- el no me escuchó -¡Alguien ayúdeme!

-Los esperaremos aquí- dijo Kyoko-chan.

-Esfuérzate, Boss- dijo Chrome.

-¡Noooo!

Hoy decidimos venir al parque de diversiones, Yuni había escuchado que habrá un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y quería traer a Kyoko-chan, Haru y Chrome. No sé en que momento sucedió pero Onii-san se había unido a nosotros.

-Hyyaah, eso fue divertido- dijo Onii-san -vamos al siguiente, Sawada...¿Sawada?

-Ayu...da- me quedé atrapado en el carro de la montaña rusa a causa de mi mareo.

Ni siquiera me pude mover cuando la atracción volvió a empezar.

-¡SAWADA!- Onii-san sólo pudo gritar mientras me veía en la cima de la montaña.

Después de un segundo recorrido, Onii-san logró sacarme y ahora estoy vomitando en un cubo e basura.

-Si que eres extremo Sawada, atreverte a hacer eso dos veces seguidas.

-¡¿De quién crees que es la culpa?!

Tarde un poco en recuperarme, nunca volveré a subir a una montaña rusa.

-¿Dónde estarán las demás?

-Estuvimos bastante tiempo ahí, debieron aburrirse e ir a otro lado.

-¿No tienes algún poder para encontrarlas rápido?- me preguntó.

-Soy un demonio de clase baja, no Dios.

-Ya veo, no entiendo bien el mundo de los demonios pero está bien.

- _Si no lo entiendes entonces no hagas preguntas_ \- me dije en mi mente.

-Realmente le importas a Kyoko, Sawada.

-¿Eh?

¿A que viene esa expresión de seriedad?

-Eres de lo que ella más habla en casa, siempre está esperando poder salir contigo.

-¡¿Ehhh?!

¡Espera, eso es demasiado! No me puedo negar que eso me hace feliz, pero aún así...

-Confío en ti, Sawada. Sé que nunca le harás daño a Kyoko.

-Pero, Onii-san no entiendo lo que quieres decir- entonces él me miró a los ojos.

-Sé que algo está pasando, algo peligroso- mis ojos se expandieron por la sorpresa -no entiendo muy bien esas cosas, pero sé que estás pasando por algo así y el estar relacionado Kyoko la pondrá en peligro.

No pude decir nada, eso no se me había pasado por la cabeza. Qué Kyoko-chan este con nosotros la pone en peligro de quien intente venir por Yuni, y no solo Kyoko-chan, Haru, Chrome y Onii-san también.

-¿Puedes prometerme que harás los mejor por ella?

-...Sí, no dejaré que le hagan daño- preferí no cuestionarlo más, después de todo sólo esta siendo un buen hermano mayor.

-¡Bien! ¡Es hora de apurar la búsqueda!- me tomó del brazo y me arrastró por todo el parque.

* * *

-Seguro tendremos una buena vista- dijo Haru -la rueda de la fortuna es el lugar ideal.

No estoy seguro de eso, pero creo que será divertido, la hora en la que van a empezar los fuegos artificiales está cerca, decidimos la rueda de la fortuna como nuestro lugar para ver. Estábamos a punto de entrar, pero algo nos detuvo, no había espacio para todos nosotros. Sólo hay espacio para cuatro en cada compartimento, dejamos que la suerte decidiera en piedra, papel y tijera

Terminamos siendo Yuni y yo quienes tienen ir en un compartimento aparte, curiosamente, nadie de los demás extraños que hacían se subió a nuestro compartimento, parece que lo tenemos para nosotros solos.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, están esperando a que este oscuro para empezar.

-Es emocionante, ¿No lo crees Sawada-san?

-Sí, espero que no tarden en empezar.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, sintiendo el lento movimiento de la rueda de la fortuna.

-Sawada-san...- miré a Yuni quien me miraba de forma seria -hiciste algo equivocado, ¿No?

En este punto ya no me sorprende que ella lo sepa, incluso Onii-san que no es muy listo, pudo imaginar el tipo de situación que hay.

-Sí, pero lo hice creyendo que era lo correcto... creí que podía ser de ayuda.

-Muchas veces pasa eso- ella suspiró y me dio una pequeña sonrisa -deberías reconciliarte con Sona-san, la cantidad de emociones negativas que hay es asfixiante.

-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero... no sé que hacer- me están evitando desde hace tiempo -aunque me equivoqué, sólo quería ayudar.

-Siempre estas repitiendo, "sólo quería ayudar" pero al final sigue siendo algo equivocado- su mirada se hizo un poco severa -sigues pensando que fue lo correcto, ¿No?

-...

No pude responder.

-Ni siquiera te has disculpado.

Es cierto, sigo pensando que hice lo correcto, no me he disculpado porque lo hice con intención de ayudar. Cada vez que hice algo, siempre terminó ayudando, no lo parece pero esto va a ayudar... no, lo que hice no va a ayudar. Quiero creer que estoy ayudando, pero no estoy logrando nada, quiero disculparme y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero cada vez que lo intento siento algo que me detiene, como si hacerlo me lastimara.

-Lo siento, no me he disculpado.

-A mi no me tienes que decir esas palabras- suspiró antes de volver a hablar -Pero, estoy segura de que todo estará bien pronto.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?

-Porque...

La sonrisa que puso Yuni, era la más hermosa que había visto, ninguna otra sonrisa que ella se haya puesto se compara con esta. Cómo si el mundo supiera lo que ella estaba a punto de decir, en ese momento decidieron empezar los fuegos artificiales, iluminando el oscuro compartimento en que estábamos, mostraron múltiples colores que no podían opacar la sonrisa de Yuni, sólo la ayudaron a verse más hermosa.

-...eres amado por todos quienes te conocen.

No pude evitar soltar una pocas lágrimas antes esas palabras, no sé si ella conocía lo mucho esas palabras significan para mi, pero que lo haya dicho me hace feliz.

-Está bien Sawada-san, puedes reconocer que los demás te aman- ella se puso a mi lado y empezó a secar mis lágrimas -ya que nunca estarás solo.

Sentí que cada palabra me liberaba. Yuni... quieres que me libere de mi miedo, por eso haces todo esto.

-...¿Cómo puedes saber que soy amado?

-Porque siempre haces felices a los demás- ella tomó mi mano acariciándola con gentileza -...si tuviera que decir una razón por la que lo creo, sería que tu me haces feliz.

-No lo entiendo... -estás palabras significan mucho para mi pero no logró entenderlas -soy inútil, soy débil, soy cobarde. Siempre que hago algo causo desastres, no puedo entender por qué te hago feliz.

-Porque Sawada-san es Sawada-san- la miré a los ojos -eres inútil pero eso te hace divertido y bastante adorable, eres débil pero nadie tiene tu voluntad, eres cobarde pero estoy segura que no dejaría que algo le hiciera daño a los demás.

-Hay muchas cosas de ti que me hacen feliz, las nombraría todas pero estoy segura que no pararía de hablar si las digo- ella me miró con unas pocas lágrimas en su rostro, pero no de tristeza como si fuera de emoción -me hace feliz que me sonrías, me hace feliz que me mires, me hace feliz que no me dejes sola, me hace feliz que seas amable conmigo, me hace feliz que no sepas mentir, hay tantas cosas...pero hace feliz que seas tú quien hace eso.

-¡Sawada-san! ¡¿Está bien que sea tan feliz cuando estoy contigo?!

Yuni, siempre has vivido apartada de los demás, le muestras a todos una gran sonrisa, les das amabilidad. Haces que todos se sientan felices, te sientes sola y por eso quieres hacer felices a los demás, no quieres nadie se sienta solitario. No nos conocemos de mucho tiempo, pero...

-Sí, puedes ser tan feliz cuanto quieras.

...con tan sólo conocerte durante un mes, sé que eres quien más merece la felicidad.

Ella me abrazó poniendo su cara contra mi pecho, le devolví el abrazo.

-¿Por qué me elegiste cómo tu felicidad?- le pregunté en voz baja.

Ella se separó un poco de mi pero seguíamos abrazados, me miró a los ojos un poco sonrojada.

-Porque estoy enamora...- no pude oír su respuesta.

Siempre he pensado que soy desafortunado, ahora estoy seguro que me pusieron una maldición.

* * *

¿Qué pasó?... ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Yuni estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero algo sucedió. Tuve un mal presentimiento y cubrí a Yuni para evitar que fuera lastimada, después sentí un violento temblor y después...nada.

Intenté moverme pero noté que tenía grandes piezas de metal encima, no representa un gran problema. Miré hacia abajo y vi a Yuni entre mis brazos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero...¿Qué acaba de pasar Sawada-san?

-No lo sé.

Empecé a levantarme, las piezas de metal en mi espalda se quitaron una vez que me puse de pie. Sin embargo, lo que vi no fue de mi agrado.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!

Ante mi estaba el parque de diversiones totalmente destrozado, todos y cada uno de las partes de este lugar estaban destruidas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Yuni tampoco podía reaccionar -Sawada-san...

Parece que también lo notó, hay muchos cuerpos en nuestro alrededor, estaban llenos de sangre, aplastados por atracciones en ruinas y otros con partes de sus cuerpos perdidas. Se me revolvió el estomago al ver esto, pero no podía permitirme eso en este momento.

Antes de que me diera cuenta. Yuni corrió hacia el cuerpo de una persona cerca de nosotros.

-¡Oye, despierta!- Yuni lo tomó con cuidado buscando que reaccionara.

 _-¡No entiendo que está sucediendo!, estábamos en la rueda de la fortuna y antes de que me diera_ cuenta...- no puedo entender lo que sucede.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta.

-¡Chrome y los demás!

Me di vuelta para buscarlos, pero Yuni todavía se esforzaba en que el extraño reaccionara. No quiero creerlo pero ese sujeto ya está muerto.

-Yuni... el ya no- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el sujeto reaccionó.

Me acerqué rápidamente al verle reaccionar, el nos miró confundido y entonces miró su alrededor, entró en pánico al instante.

-¡No! ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero morir!

-¡Oye, por favor detente!- le dijo Yuni.

El se puso de pie por el miedo, retrocediendo de nosotros y antes de que pudiera correr, una extraña energía roja lo impactó desde arriba. Frente a nuestros ojos, ese sujeto fue partido a la mitad.

-¿Eh?- Yuni no reaccionó, ni siquiera cuando tocó la sangre había salpicado en su cara.

Miré hacia arriba y vi a un sujeto flotando en el cielo, llamas rojas salían de sus pies y usaba una guadaña que también tiene llamas rojas.

-¡¿Llamas de la última voluntad?!

No esperó a que hiciera algo, agitó su guadaña hacia nosotros soltando llamas. Tomé a Yuni antes de nos alcanzara y no quité del camino. No podía ponerme a dudar en este momento, entré en mi modo hyper y volé hacia ese sujeto.

Intentó atacarme con su guadaña pero evadí de forma rápida su ataque, tomé su guadaña y la rompí. Puse una gran cantidad de fuerza en mi puño y lo golpee en su rostro, fue enviado al suelo impactando con los múltiples escombros de las atracciones.

- **Yuni-** me acerqué a ella, veía con tristeza el los cadáveres - **debemos encontrar a los demás.**

-Sí- se golpeó sus mejillas y superó lo que veía -lo siento por eso.

Sólo asentí y la tomé de la mano, empezamos a buscar en los alrededores.

* * *

-¡Por favor, déjenme ir!

-No, tienes una inusual gran cantidad de llamas.

-A Byakuran-sama le gustará usarte para su proyecto.

-¡No!

Ellos se rieron, pero no les permití continuar con sus risas. Llegué con gran velocidad y enterré mi pie en el rostro de uno de ellos. Antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, golpee su estomago obligandolo a inclinarse mientras se agarraba el estomago y fue ahí cuando usé mi codo para golpear su espalda.

-¡Tsuna-kun!

- **¿Estás bien, Kyoko-chan?**

-¡Sí!- le quité las ataduras en las que estaba amarrada.

-¡Kyoko-chan!- Yuni vino corriendo y abrazó a Kyoko-chan.

-¡Yuni-chan!- le devolvió el abrazo -¡Me alegro de estés bien!

- **Kyoko-chan, ¿Sabes dónde están los demás?**

-N-No- ella se veía dudosa -¿Qué está pasando, Tsuna-kun?

- **No lo sé.**

-Sawada-san, ellos son soldados de infantería- Yuni miró a los dos sujetos inconscientes -son soldados de Millefiore.

- **Ya veo, entonces decidieron atacar ahora.**

 **- _Maldición, espero que Hibari-san no haya sido asesinado, lo vi un par de veces lejos de la multitud hace una hora. No ha descuidado su tarea de vigilar a Yuni._**

Mientras estaba pensando en Hibari-san, una tropa de soldados apareció y nos rodeo. Todos con la misma guadaña y botas que los sujetos de hace rato.

- **Seis, siete, ocho...son demasiados-** murmuré un poco frustrado - **puedo con ellos pero creo poder evitar que ellas sean lastimadas.**

Mientras pensaba en que podía hacer, algo sucedió.

-¡Maximum Canon!

Una parte de la infantería fue impactada por un resplandor amarillo.

-¡Arrghh!

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

Otra parte de ellos había sido atrapado por unas gruesas raíces de árbol, era ilógico ya que no habían árboles cerca. En un instante todos habían sido noqueados y el resto eran prisioneros de las raíces.

-¡Sawada!

- **Onii-san.**

-¡Boss!

 **-Chrome.**

Ellos habían llegado, Chrome no parecía haber sido lastimada. Onii-san tenía ligeros cortes en la piel pero nada grave.

- **Me alegra que estén bien-** los miré bien - **¿Dónde está Haru?**

-Logramos sacar a Haru-chan fuera de este lugar, está a salvo- me respondió Chrome.

- **Ya veo, es un alivio.**

-¡Kyoko!

-¡Onii-chan!- Onii-san y Kyoko-chan se abrazaron -¡Me alegra verte Onii-chan!

-Boss, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

- **Es difícil de explicar, pero lo haré una vez que salgamos de aquí.**

Miré a Onii-san un momento, me intrigó muchos como pudo eliminar a tantos enemigos en un sólo instante, noté que tenía un par de guantes blancos en sus manos.

- **Onii-san, ¿Cómo hiciste lo de antes?**

El dejó de abrazar a Kyoko-chan quien fue al instante con Chrome. Onii-san ladeó un poco su cabeza pensando en que decir.

-No tengo idea.

- **¿Eh?-** no esperaba esa respuesta - **¿A qué te refieres?**

-Desde siempre he querido ser un boxeador, entrené cada día sin descanso. ¡Lo hice al extremo! ¡Entonces un día hace seis años, haciendo uno de mis entrenamientos para romper mis limites, ellos aparecieron!- señaló a sus guantes -¡Salen de la nada y me dan esas extremas habilidades, es una señal de mi destino al éxito como boxeador!

Ya veo, tiene en su cuerpo un sacred gear, este reaccionó a su motivación sin igual y se manifestó cuando era pequeño. No ha de tener idea que posee un artefacto hecho por Dios.

- **Ahora debemos poner a salvo a Kyoko-chan y Yuni.**

-¡Pero!- Yuni protestó -¿Qué pasará con los demás? Sé que la mayoría están muertos, pero no podemos dar por hecho no haya nadie con vida.

- **Sí, por eso Onii-san y Chrome se encargarán de sacarlas de aquí-** me agarré el mentón para ayudarme a pensar - **Hibari-san debe estar cerca, sabiendo que hay sujetos que puede golpear, no resistirá la tentación.**

-¡¿Planeas quedarte?! ¡Ni hablar Sawada, no te dejaré solo!- Onii-san protestó.

- **Onii-san, ¿No es Kyoko-chan lo más importante?**

Hizo una pequeña mueca, parece que está en un debate acerca de lo que debe hacer.

-Ummm...- Chrome llamó la atención de Onii-san -Boss puede cuidarse... por favor confía en él.

La cara de Onii-san mostraba su expresión dudosa, pero parece que fue convencido.

-Está bien, no te mueras Sawada.

- **Sí.**

-¡Qué bello intento de proteger a quienes amas!- una voz que me parece familiar sonó.

En un instante habíamos sido rodeados por muchos soldados, una parte de ellos se separó dejando un espacio, de ahí salieron dos personas. Uno de ellos tiene el cabello negro y carga espadas, pero el más sorprendente fue quien lo acompañaba. Era alguien que conozco, su cabello blanco y el tatuaje de su rostro es inconfundible.

-¡¿No lo crees, Gen-chan?!

-Sí, Byakuran-sama.

No puedo creer lo que sucede, el sujeto que fue amable conmigo, aquel desconocido, siempre fue alguien de los malos.

-¡Byakuran!- Yuni salió al frente -¡Por favor detén esto!

-Hola Yuni, cuánto tiempo ha pasado- la saludó como si fuera una vieja amiga.

-Podemos llegar a un entendimiento mutuo, no tenías por qué matar a toda esa gente.

-Sí, por supuesto que podemos- estiró su mano hacia Yuni -¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la base y llegamos un acuerdo?

Yuni retrocedió un poco ante lo dicho.

- **Dime que no es lo que creo, Byakuran.**

-Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun es bueno verte- su sonrisa se hizo más grande -Dime, ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista? Espero que mi consejo no te haya causado problemas.

- **...Lo supiste todo este tiempo... me manipulaste para que saboteara la entrevista.**

-Jaja, lo siento, es mi culpa.

- **¡Déjate de juegos y dime! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-** me enojé en serio por este sujeto.

La expresión risueña en su rostro se puso un poco maliciosa antes de responder.

-Porque pensé que sería divertido- apreté mis puños ante lo que dijo -además, si hacías algo para dañar tu relación con los demás, no tendrías apoyo por un tiempo ¿No?

¡Ese bastardo! ¡Lo planeó desde el principio! Sabía que hacer algo en contra de las ordenes de Kaichou causaría una distancia entre nosotros, hizo todo esto para tenerme aquí. ¡¿Por qué, por qué tenía hacerlo?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que sabotear a Kaichou?!

- **¡Por tu culpa Kaichou tendrá problemas!-** no pude evitar gritarle a ese sujeto - **¡¿Qué culpa tenía ella?! ¡No tenía nada que ver** **y aún así lo hiciste!**

-Sawada-san...

-Eso...no fue mi culpa- cerró sus ojos y sonrió -después de todo, Tsunayoshi-kun fue quien decidió hacerme caso.

No pude soportar más, me lancé con mi velocidad al máximo hacía Byakuran.

-¡Sawada-san, no lo hagas!

Estiré mi puño izquierdo hacía atrás y lo envíe hacía el rostro de Byakuran.

- **¿Eh?**

No me di cuenta en que momento sucedió, Byakuran se había quitado del camino y yo me iba en dirección contra el suelo. Me estrellé y rodé por el suelo, me dolía todo del lado izquierdo pero sentí que algo faltaba, puse mi mano contra mi lado izquierdo sentí algo líquido. Puse mi mano frente a mi cara, ¿Sangre?

-No permitiré ninguna acción que lastime a Byakuran-sama- dijo su acompañante mientras enfundaba su espada llena de sangre.

-Bien hecho Genkishi, la próxima vez hazlo con el derecho.

-¡Sawada-san!

-¡Boss!

-¡Tsuna-kun!

-¡Sawada!

Temblando mucho, dirigí mi mirada hacía mi lado izquierdo y fue cuando lo vi. Mi brazo había sido separado de mi cuerpo.

- **¡Arrghh!-** fue cuando me llegó el dolor de mi brazo cortado, me agarré a causa del dolor.

-Byakuran-sama, permita que me encargue de él.

-Está bien, sólo asegúrate de no dañar el anillo.

-Sí.

-¡Deja a Sawada!- Onii-san vino corriendo hacia Genkishi.

-Tropas, ataquen.

Los soldados que estaban imperturbables ante lo que sucedía, decidieron atacar a Onii-san. Él junto a Chrome se vieron forzados a defenderse.

A pesar el dolor, me alejé de Genkishi que venía hacía mi con sus espadas desenfundadas. Tendré que arreglármelas con un sólo brazo.

-Deja que esto sea rápido.

El vino hacia mi dispuesto a matarme, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a mi fue detenido.

-Te ves interesante.

- **¡Hibari-san!**

Hibari-san había aparecido de la nada y bloqueó su ataque.

-Tch- Genkishi se veía molesto.

Ellos se empezaron a atacar mutuamente, los ataques de Hibari-san fueron difíciles de manejar para Genkishi. Debido al avance de su pelea terminaron alejándose del área.

-Parece que tendremos jugar sólo nosotros dos, Tsunayoshi-kun.

- **¡Byakuran!**

Corrí hacía el, hice lo mejor que pude usando sólo mi brazo derecho. Evadió mis ataques, no estuvo dispuesto a golpearme en ningún momento, se divierte con sólo esquivarme.

- **¡Tómalo en serio!-** le dije frustrado.

-Está bien.

Usó la palma de su mano para desviar mi puño, usó un dedo de su otra mano para enterrarlo en mi ojo.

 **-¡Arrghh!-** cubrí mi ojo del cuál empezó a salir mucha sangre, es posible que lo haya perdido.

No puse atención a los movimientos de Byakuran, el usó su rodilla para golpear mi estomago y después golpeó mi cabeza enviándome al suelo. Me puse de pie rápidamente, ya no puedo abrir mi ojo derecho, intenté golpearlo pero el tomó mi brazo, volvió a usar su rodilla contra mi estomago y me obligó a arrodillarme sin soltar mi brazo.

Empezó a golpear mi brazo, a pesar de mi resistencia, pude sentir como se estaba rompiendo el hueso de mi brazo.

- **¡D-Deten-** no pude terminar de hablar, usó la punta de los dedos de su mano para golpear mi garganta.

-Ahora, yo me que quedo con esto.

Sin que pudiera oponerme, me quitó el anillo Vongola de mi dedo. Al tener lo que quería me lanzó lejos.

A pesar de mi dolor, intenté levantarme otra vez, tuve dificultad para hacerlo pero lo conseguí.

Con pasos lentos me acerqué hacia Byakuran, el simplemente sonrió al ver mis esfuerzos.

-¡Por favor Sawada-san, ya no pelees!, ¡no quiero que te sigas lastimando!- Yuni gritó al verme de esta forma.

No le hice caso y me dirigí hacia Byakuran una última vez, mi brazo roto me dolía demasiado pero lo usé para intentar golpearlo. En vez de haber impactado, Byakuran me esquivó y me envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, me ahorcó sin piedad. Inteté quitarme a Byakuran pero no pude, mi vista se estaba poniendo borrosa.

- _ **¿Qué tanta diferencia hay entre nosotros Byakuran?**_

A pesar de que mi brazo había sido cortado, estoy seguro que todavía estaba en buenas condiciones de dar pelea. Pero, el me apaleó como si fuera nada. No podía respirar, ¿Qué tan fuerte es este sujeto? Fue mi último pensamiento antes de que soltara en el suelo.

Mi modo hyper se desactivó, ya no podía moverme.

* * *

Sangre

Ante mi lo único que veo es sangre, mi ojo derecho fue demasiado lastimado como para poder abrirlo y a mi izquierdo lo cubre la sangre que sale de mi cabeza.

Intento ponerme en pie pero ya no tengo fuerza, mi brazo derecho tiene una fractura y mi brazo izquierdo...

Puedo ver mi brazo izquierdo a varios metros lejos de mi en el suelo, el brazo que ha estado conmigo desde que nací fue cercenado en un instante.

Todos me ven con miradas de horror como intento miserablemente ponerme de pie.

-Jajaja, eres muy divertido Tsunayoshi-kun- ese hombre se burló de mi.

Cállate.

-Creer que en tu estado puedes continuar, ¡Es un gran acto de comedia!

Cállate

Mi cuerpo solo puede temblar en este momento, la sensación que tengo es extremadamente horrible, el asfixiante que creaba Mukuro no se compara con esto, las burlas de Kokabiel no se comparan con esto, el odio que podía sentir en la mirada de Xanxus no se compara con esto...

-Mira como tiemblas- la sonrisa de ese hombre se hacía cada vez mas grande, se acerco a mi y me tomo de mi cabello levantándome hasta estar al nivel de su rostro -dime Tsunayoshi-kun...¿Cómo se siente?

Cállate

-Dímelo.

Si tan solo mi garganta no estuviera tan destrozada, lo callaría.

-Dilo, por favor.

Lo único que hago es darle un mirada de enojo con mi ojo.

-¡Dime!- el me arrojó contra el suelo con gran fuerza y empezó a patearme sin parar, -¡dime como se siente, dime como se siente que los días tan felices que tuviste esfumarse en una sola tarde, dime como se siente ser tan débil, ser tan impotente!

...Esta sensación tan abrumadora...¡este miedo que se aferra a mi con gran fuerza...este desgarro que siento en mi alma...es...!

-Dime...¡Dime como se siente la **desesperación**!-.

¡No quiero sentir esto! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Sólo quiero huir!.

¡Estoy cansado de esto! ¡¿Por qué tengo que lidiar con esto?!.

¡Lo único que quería era descansar antes de ir a mi casa, no quería ser parte de este mundo de demonios por solo descansar!.

-¡Deberías verte a ti mismo! ¡El patético estado en el que te encuentras, si que eres un divertido saco de boxeo!- el siguió pateándome sin parar, el dolor ya no podía sentirlo.

¡No quería enfrentarme a todo esto!

¡Lo único que he recibido es miedo! ¡He recibido dolor! ¡Yo no quería involucrarme en asuntos peligrosos que no me correspondían!.

¡No quería convertirme en demonio!, ¡No quería enfrentarme a Mukuro! ¡No quería ser apaleado por Kokabiel! ¡No quería pelear con Xanxus! ¡No quería ser humillado por este hombre!

-Esto ya no es divertido si no te defiendes- el paró de atacarme sin dejar de sonreír.

...¿por qué?.

-No vivirás, pero es entretenido ver como te desangras hasta la muerte- se alejó de mi sin mirar atrás.

¡¿POR QUÉ NO DEJAS DE SONREÍR?!.

¡ESTOY HARTO!, ¡QUIERO QUE ESTO PARE!, ¡QUIERO ABANDONAR TODO!, ¡QUIERO IRME Y NO MIRAR ATRÁS!...¡DESEARÍA NUNCA HABERME CONVERTIDO EN UN DEMONIO!, ¡QUISIERA NO HABER CONOCIDO A NADIE PARA NO TENER QUE LIDIAR CON ESTO!.

¡QUIERO HUIR!, ¡TENGO MIEDO!, ¡QUIERO HUIR!, ¡TENGO MIEDO!, ¡QUIERO HUIR!, ¡TENGO MIEDO!, ¡QUIERO HUIR!, ¡TENGO MIEDO!, ¡HUIR!, ¡MIEDO, ¡HUIR!, ¡MIEDO!, ¡HUIR!, ¡MIEDO!, ¡HUIR!, ¡MIEDO!, ¡HUIR!, ¡MIEDO!, ¡HUIR!, ¡MIEDO!.

¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN DIGA QUE PUEDO RENDIRME!.

 _-¡Es un gusto conocerte, Sawada_ _Tsunayoshi-san!_

¿Eh?.

 _-¡Jaja! !Eres divertido Sawada-san!-_.

¿Por qué?.

 _-¡Asistes a clases a este lugar todo el tiempo! ¡Qué envidia!_

¿Por qué recuerdo esto ahora?.

 _-¡Vamos al arcade! ¡Será divertido!_

Detente.

 _-¿A que te refieres con por qué quiero ir contigo?...mou, no me hagas decirlo..._

Detente, por favor.

 _-¡Porque eres mi primer y mejor amigo!_

...

...Parece que no me puedo rendir ahora.

No, yo no quiero rendirme.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo?.

 _-Sawada-san, ¿Cómo se siente la libertad?_

Es imposible que lo haga.

-También me quedo esto- Byakuran se lanzó hacia el resto y sacó a Yuni a la fuerza -no puedo dejar que mi lindo juguete se dañe.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No!- Yuni se intentaba resistir, pero el agarre de Byakuran era fuerte.

Intenté poner me de pie una vez más, mis piernas temblaban pero respondieron a mis ordenes, moví mi brazo fracturado que dolía mucho pero no me importaba, el lugar en que debía estar mi brazo cercenado derrama sangre a gran cantidad pero no me importa.

-¿Huh?...¡¿Quieres continuar con el espectáculo?!- ese hombre estaba feliz.

Cada vez que ella me hablaba jamas me dejo de sonreír, esa sonrisa sincera y cálida que nunca antes había visto.

 _-¡Por favor Sawada-san, ya no pelees! ¡No quiero que te sigas_ _lastimando!_

Me puse en pie, apreté con fuerza mi puño y mire a ese hombre despreciable.

-Devuel...Devuélvela.

-¿Huh, dices algo?

- _¡Sawada-san! ¡¿Esta bien que sea tan feliz cuando estoy contigo?!_

Jamás te abandonaré, serás feliz por lo eternidad.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME A YUNI!- ese fue el grito de mi última voluntad.

Eres el hombre al que jamás perdonaré, Byakuran.

Volví a entrar en mi modo hyper, usé las llamas de mi guante y volé hacía Byakuran. Estaba a punto de darle el golpe más fuerte de mi vida. Los ojos de Byakuran se expandieron al ver lo que le esperaba.

Cuando mi puño iba a impactar, fue detenido en el último segundo.

- ** _¿Con sólo...sólo...?-_** no podía entenderlo - ** _¡¿Con sólo su dedo?!_**

Byakuran sostenía con fuerza a Yuni con una mano mientras que bloqueó mi puño con su dedo, el simplemente cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

-Shiro Yubi.

Algo salió disparado del dedo de Byakuran, una extraña energía que me envió al suelo con fuerza.

- _Yuni... lo siento._

Fue lo último que pensé antes de perder la consciencia.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna**

* * *

 **Presente**

Lo que sucedía en el parque de diversiones llamó la atención, con el tiempo llegaron aliados del cielo. Pero, Byakuran y le resto lograron escapar llevándose a Yuni con ellos.

Tsuna fue llevado a uno de los hospitales de la familia Sitri, ahí se le dio el tratamiento para salvarle la vida. Después del Rating Game con Diodora, a Asia se le pidió que sanara las heridas de Tsuna, así lograron evitar que perdiera las partes de su cuerpo dañadas.

Chrome y Kyoko salieron ilesas, Ryohei tuvo que ser atendido por varías heridas causadas por soldados de infantería.

Hibari salió con unas pocas heridas de su pelea con Genkishi, pero ha evitado el contacto con todos.

El cielo al ver el peligro de la amenaza, decidió reguardar el anillo Vongola que sigue sin estar en posesión de Millefiore.

Tsuna no pudo procesar el haber perdido a Yuni, está derrota fue demasiado para él.

* * *

-Tsu-kun- Koneko encontró a Tsuna.

Tsuna se estaba dirigiendo fuera de la academia, tenía la mirada baja y no paró ni siquiera cuando Koneko lo llamó.

-Tsu-kun, todos te esperan- tomó del brazo a Tsuna y este paró.

-Por favor suéltame- su voz era baja, casi inaudible.

-Deja esto, sé que pasa por algo duro pero...- los ojos de Koneko estaban conteniendo las lágrimas -ya no estás comiendo bien, tampoco has dormido mucho, no asistes a clases durante varios días, ni siquiera sé si vas a casa alguna vez, estoy preocupada.

-Por favor suéltame.

-Yo...no quiero verte de esta forma, no quiero que Tsu-kun sufra.

-Por favor suéltame.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

Koneko se puso frente a Tsuna y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Dicen que los ojos son una ventana del alma.

Los ojos de Tsuna que siempre habían estado llenos de vida, no siempre mostraban alegría, pero siempre mostraban su amabilidad. Un brillo sin igual que podía mostrar su calidez, daba la mirada que siempre las personas necesitaban cuando estaban tristes para sentirse mejor.

Ahora... estaban muertos, carentes de brillo, miraba hacia Koneko pero no parecía que la viera. Esa calidez había desaparecido, la mirada de una persona muerta que ya no espera de la vida excepto la muerte.

-Tsu-kun.

El corazón de Koneko se rompió al verlo de esta forma, no pudo evitar abrazar a Tsuna hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Tsuna.

Frío.

La calidez que siempre sintió cuando estaba cerca de Tsuna había desaparecido, pero eso sólo hizo que apretara su abrazo, ella sentía que al menos de esta forma le daría un poco de calor a su amado Tsuna.

-Por favor suéltame.

-Lo siento, Tsu-kun. Lo siento.

¿Por qué se disculpaba? Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero al ver a Tsuna de esa forma, el sentir con tan sólo abrazarlo que ya no era quien solía ser, la hizo pensar en lo lejos que está de comprender el dolor que siente. El tan solo mirarlo a los ojos la hizo sentir culpable.

-Por favor suéltame, Shirone.

-No.

-Yo no puedo protegerte, saldrás lastimada cerca de mi- su voz era mecánica carente de toda emoción.

-No.

Koneko no soltó a Tsuna, eso era la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, Tsuna nunca apartó a Koneko.

Ya no tiene la voluntad para hacer nada.

Dicen que los ojos son ventana del alma y los ojos de Tsuna son los de una persona muerta, los ojos de Tsuna muestran lo muerto que está por dentro.

Sawada Tsunayoshi está muerto.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sí, sí. Ya sé, me demoré una eternidad otra vez. Me disculpo, pero hay esta cosa llamada "falta de inspiración" y "muchos animes buenos que se estrenan cada temporada". Me disculpo, pero sólo soy un humano.**

 **Aviso que este capítulo va a estar narrado en tercera persona y no desde la perspectiva de Tsuna como es costumbre en esta historia.**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguien más quiere matar a Kentaro Miura? ¡Dame el maldito reencuentro de Guts y Caska! ¡No quiero esperar eternidades por un nuevo capítulo de Berserk para ver al desgraciado de Griffith, ese maldito Griffith, espero que Guts lo destroce dejándolo irreconocible!**

 **-Idracso Redhawk.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

La realidad, una palabra que nos hecha para definir lo que es verdadero en este mundo. Muchas veces nos convencemos a nosotros mismos de que vivimos en la realidad, y pensamos que los demás viven en una fantasía. Entonces podemos decir que mientras vivamos en la realidad y los demás en la fantasía, nuestras palabras serán la verdad absoluta, ¿no?

A las personas les gusta tener la razón, ¿a quién le gusta estar equivocado? A nadie. Al vivir en la realidad nuestras palabras son una verdad objetiva, pero, a veces la realidad también es una fantasía. No puedes determinar por ti mismo si estás viviendo en la realidad. Es necesario de dos personas para ello, un realista y un fantasioso. Sin embargo, no podemos saber quien está viviendo en la fantasía y quien en la realidad. Cada persona acusará al otro de vivir en una fantasía ya que esa persona está negando su realidad, al saber esto, nuestra verdad absoluta pierde su significado. Entonces, ¿la realidad es una mentira?

Siendo seres humanos sólo podemos ver y comprender lo que está a nuestro alrededor al igual que determinar nuestra vida con nuestras experiencias, por medio de esto creamos nuestra perspectiva de la realidad y considerarlo nuestra verdad. La realidad es sólo una perspectiva de cada persona, de esta forma, todas nuestras perspectivas son la realidad o todas son una fantasía. Nada es objetivo, pero, siempre habrá quien desee imponer su perspectiva como realidad absoluta.

Viviendo una fantasía escapamos de la realidad, al menos eso dicen. Pero, ¿acaso eso está mal?

En nuestras fantasías no sufrimos, no odiamos, no sentimos tristeza, etc. En estas podemos hacer que las cosas salgan bien en cada ocasión, ¿por qué vivir en una realidad dónde eres un perdedor? ¿Por qué vivir la realidad dónde solo eres útil cuando alguien te da un valor? ¿Por qué vivir en una realidad dónde no pudiste proteger a una persona que te pidió ayuda? Tienes que ser un masoquista si quieres vivir en un mundo así.

Al menos, eso es lo que piensa a veces, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

 _-Es cálido-_ es lo que pensaba el inútil castaño.

Generalmente, en la época posterior a la vacaciones de verano japonesas, aunque cálidas en algunas ocasiones, todavía sigue siendo tiempo de que se acerque el otoño. Durante esas mañanas se siente los frescos vientos otoñales entrando por su ventana, una sensación refrescante que llega a tu rostro pero no pierde la calidez que hay en su cuerpo, como si hubiera una fuente de calor junto a él. De hecho, parecía como si otra persona estuviera compartiendo la cama con él, descartó esa idea al pensar de forma somnolienta en el pequeño tamaño de su cama.

Sin embargo, se sintió totalmente despierto al recordar que cierta persona no tiene respeto por los limites y siempre repite esto cada mañana, sin importar la estación, así haga calor, llueva, relampaguee, esta persona siempre se cuela en su cama. Abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días, Tsuna-kun- respondió la dueña de unos ojos violetas.

- _¡Lo sabía!_ \- pensó, Tsuna mientras su rostro se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

Raynare, la bella amiga de la infancia de Tsuna y técnicamente hermanastra de Tsuna. Una persona popular en la academia Kuoh, llamativa por su belleza y personalidad dulce y simpática. "No la conocen" piensa Tsuna cada vez que escucha a alguien halagarla de esa forma. Tsuna quien creció con ella, conoce su antigua naturaleza que aún está en alguna parte de ella. Raynare era una persona cruel y engañosa, una huérfana que vivía en las calles y buscaba como sobrevivir. Tsuna rápidamente se había convertido en su banco a la edad de siete años. Se conocieron en un parque, justo después de que ella estafó a un niño pervertido.

Debido a la personalidad llorona de Tsuna, Raynare se aprovechó de él durante varios meses. Sin embargo, empezó a desarrollar cierto afecto por el castaño. Él nunca dejó de intentar ser su amigo, aunque lo hiciera sentir mal, aunque le quitara su dinero, aunque mirara como un ser inferior, Tsuna nunca dejó de querer ser su amigo. Dejó de tratarlo mal y robarle, empezó a tratarlo como su amigo y ese afecto se hizo cada vez más fuerte.

Tsuna al saber que era una huérfana, no dudo en ofrecerle vivir con él. Ella se sorprendió por eso, llegó a pensar que él se estaba burlando de ella y estuvo enojada varios días. Pero, él siguió insistiendo debilitando la necedad de Raynare. Ella accedió. Esperaba que los padres de Tsuna se enojaran o al menos que se opusieran totalmente a la idea, estaba muy equivocada. La recibieron con tanto amor que le hizo pensar que ellos tenían algún bicho en la cabeza. Al sentir el amor de una familia, abandonar la idea de dormir en una caja de cartón en un callejón, se sintió muy conmovida. Empezó a abandonar esa forma cruel de ser y dejar de engañar, con el tiempo desarrolló la personalidad que la hizo popular.

Tsuna se volvió su razón de vivir desde ese día. No la evadió a pesar de lo mal que lo trataba, no dejó de intentar ser su amigo, no permitió que pasara su vida en soledad, consiguió que le dieran amor que nunca imaginó. Tsuna se convirtió en su héroe, su salvador, ella hará todo lo que él le pida. No moriría por él, sabe que eso no haría feliz a Tsuna en ningún sentido y por eso hará lo posible por vivir lo más feliz posible. Su afecto se convirtió en algo más profundo que la amistad y el amor familiar.

-Esto... ¿no es hora del desayuno?- la familia Sawada descubrió que Raynare al ser una huérfana tiene un apetito voraz, este apetito terminó siendo una táctica muy usada por Tsuna.

-Sí, mamá lo debe de tener pronto- estiró sus brazos envolviéndolos alrededor de la cabeza de Tsuna y acogiéndola contra su cuello, poniendo su barbilla encima de la cabeza del castaño permitiendo que ella pueda oler su cabello que desafía la gravedad -pero quiero estar así un rato, contigo.

Esto normal en cada mañana de Tsuna, pero jamás ha podido acostumbrarse a Raynare comportándose de forma consentida. Sabe que no puede negar sus caprichos, su vieja naturaleza sale a la luz cuando lo hace (en resumen una yandere) y no quiere volver a tener que lidiar con ella esperándolo en la puerta del baño de la escuela. Vigila que él no sea infiel.

- _Somos técnicamente hermanos, no puede hacer eso. ¿Verdad?-_ Tsuna pensaba mientras Raynare acercaba su cuerpo cada vez más.

Hizo una nota mental para ver Oreimo, ese anime de hermanos incestuosos para confirmar si es peligroso permitirle a Raynare seguir así.

* * *

-Buenos días, Tuna y Ray-chan.

Sawada Iemitsu saludó desde la silla del comedor, vestido con su traje formal para otro día en la empresa CEDEF.

-Buenos días- Tsuna no pudo evitar que le temblara una ceja, amaba a su padre y su alma trabajadora entregada a su familia, pero, ese apodo que le recuerda que su nombre también puede significar atún le causaba molestia.

-¡Aquí está el desayuno!- proclamó Nana al terminar de poner el último tazón de sopa de miso en la mesa.

-¡Ittadakimasu!- la familia desayuno junta como lo hacen cada día.

Era la familia ideal, ambiente amoroso, padres presentes que no permanecen ausentes. Tsuna no podía evitar sentir una gran felicidad por tener algo como esto. Pequeños momentos, es que él se repite, no necesitas ser el más afortunado del mundo, el más inteligente, el más atlético ni nada de eso para conocer la felicidad.

Para Sawada Tsunayoshi, la autentica felicidad se encontraba en los pequeños momentos de la vida. Desayunar todos juntos en familia, salir una tarde con amigos, tener platicas sin sentido, un momento de relajación. Una vida de pequeños momentos llenos de felicidad es lo que él quiere en su vida. Esa es su realidad.

* * *

-¡Es tarde!

La tradición de Tsuna aparte de ser abrazado por Raynare. Correr como loco para llegar a tiempo a la academia porque se distraen en el ambiente familiar del desayuno.

-¡Hibari nos matará!- dijo Raynare

-¡A ti nunca te hace nada!- protestó Tsuna -¡Sólo huyes mientras a mi me persigue!

-¡Es que él da mucho miedo!

Finalmente llegaron a la academia Kuoh. Prestigiosa academia que solía ser una institución únicamente para chicas hasta que se convirtió en mixta, famosa por tener una gran cantidad de jóvenes hermosas a quienes los chicos codiciaban como novias. Raynare asistió a está academia durante su primer año bastante aburrida ya que Tsuna todavía estaba en la escuela secundaría, cuando se convirtió en mixta, Raynare forzó a Tsuna a olvidar la preparatoria Namimori y lo inscribió en Kuoh sin el consentimiento del castaño.

Ese mismo año, Hibari Kyoya fue aceptado en la academia y menos de dos días se convirtió en el líder del comité de disciplina. Rige con mano de hierro, no tiene excepciones al castigar a quienes ponen en peligro la moral con sus tonfas metálicas. Estaba como cada día de pie en la entrada, alrededor de él se encontraban sus subordinados esperando pacientemente a que Hibari castigara a Tsuna como lo hace cada día.

-Herbívoro.

-¡Hiiiee!- parándose frente a Tsuna lo forzó a frenar el paso, miro a su lado y Raynare no lo había abandonado.

-Diez minutos tarde, son diez rondas de castigo- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hibari mientras sacaba a relucir sus tonfas.

-¡E-Espera, detente Hibari-san!

* * *

-¡Alguien! ¡Por favor, bájenme de aquí!

El castigo general por parte de Hibari es una golpiza. pero en ocasiones, disfruta experimentar con nuevos tipos de castigo. Dejar colgado de cabeza a Tsuna en el segundo piso de la academia donde todos los estudiantes de segundo año pueden verlo, es uno de ellos. Raynare se le aplicó un castigo distinto, ella se está encargando de deshierbar el césped de la academia. A su manera, Hibari es más gentil con las mujeres aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones no lo importa en lo más mínimo el género.

-Parece que te la pasas bien, chini-tsuna.

Al ya mencionado le tembló una ceja una vez que reconoció la voz que acaba de oír. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con quien esperaba desgraciadamente... Xenovia. Lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras se apoyaba en la ventana. Tsuna había sido colgado de cabeza justo frente al salón de clases de Xenovia.

-¡Xenovia-chan!- habló con dulzura el castaño -es grato verte, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de qué puedas bajarme de aquí, por favor?

-¿Qué pasa con ese tono de voz? Das repelús- se veía muy disgustada -puedo ayudarte... sólo si me alabas cada día diciendo: "por favor guíame por el camino de la salvación, Xenovia-sama".

Eso no le hizo gracia a Tsuna

-¡Cómo si fuera a hacer eso, cerebro de músculos!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, enano?!

Tsuna posee una amabilidad casi ilimitada e indiscriminada, es amable con cada persona que conozca, pero, hay excepciones. Xenovia es una gran fanática religiosa del cristianismo, una vez que llegó a Japón creyó que Tsuna era un demonio con apariencia humana. ¿Razón para afirmarlo? Argumentaba que su cabello solo podía estar así de erizado por algún tipo de energía demoníaca. Realizó multiples intentos para exorcizar a Tsuna y de esa forma empujó su paciencia al límite, se ganó su enemistad en poco tiempo.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Ataque de agua bendita!- ella sigue creyendo que es un demonio.

-¡Eso es agua del grifo!- le gritó el castaño con el rostro mojado.

Su discusión se extendió durante un par de horas, incluso siguieron discutiendo cuando el profesor daba su clase.

* * *

-Llegas tarde.

-Sí.

-¿Hibari?

-Sí.

-No es excusa.

Reboyama-sensei, el despiadado maestro de los estudiantes de primer año. Tsuna lo conoce como Reborn ya que fue su tutor durante la escuela secundaría antes que el asistiera a la academia, no tenía idea de que Reborn era profesor de matemáticas en la academia.

-Serán 2.000 voltios.

-¡Hiiiee!

Actualmente, el pequeño cobarde se encontraba amarrado a una silla eléctrica en frente del salón de clases. Todos los estudiantes se preguntaban al principio de dónde sacaba Reborn esas cosas hasta que se volvió algo natural ver bombas, panales de abejas, armas de fuego, etc.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme!

Su mirada se posó en su estoica amiga desde que empezó a asistir a la academia. Tojou Koneko, la mascota de la academia. Ninguno recuerda cómo empezaron su amistad, sólo saben que se agradan.

Koneko le tiene mucho aprecio a Tsuna. Él la ayudó a restaurar la relación rota que tenía con su hermana, Kuroka, quien se volvió parte de un grupo de delincuentes en la ciudad. Desde ese momento, Koneko le confió a Tsuna su verdadero nombre y ella lo llama por el mismo apodo que le dio su madre.

En un principio, Koneko pensaba que Tsuna era alguien agradable, desafortunado, torpe y amable. Además de eso, no llegó a verlo más que un amigo. Desde que empezó a intentar ser parte de la vida personal de Koneko comenzó a verlo distinto. Nadie había querido ser parte de su vida personal, ciertamente ella tiene amigos, pero todos tienen la errónea impresión de que no quiere ser cercana a nadie. Tsuna fue la única persona que ha querido ser parte de su mundo, no la juzgó ni se alejó cuando supo la historia de ella y su hermana. Él hizo la estupidez de buscar el grupo de delincuentes al que pertenece su hermana y pedirle que hable con su Koneko. Ese día estaba temblando de miedo, deseoso de salir corriendo, pero, se quedó esperando una respuesta de Kuroka. Terminó siendo apaleado.

Insistió cada día, fue golpeado en cada ocasión sin excepción alguna. Sin embargo, después de dos semanas de sangre y dolor durante cada día, logró que Kuroka hablara con su hermana. En esa conversación repararon lo que parecía roto para siempre. Entonces, debido a los esfuerzos de Tsuna, el corazón de Koneko se empezó a estremecer al pensar en el castaño. Empezó a desear más que amistad.

Pero...

-Buena suerte, Tsu-kun-dijo Koneko levantando su pulgar.

Ella suele dejarlo sufrir los castigos de Reborn y Hibari sin culpa alguna.

- _¡Shirone, traidora!_ \- pensó Tsuna.

-Prepárate, Dame-tsuna- Reborn sonreía mientras ponía su pulgar en el botón incluido en el control remoto de la silla eléctrica -sólo duele al principio.

-¡Eso significa que moriré!

-¡Espere, Reboyama-sensei!- una voz apareció.

De radiante sonrisa, la chica más querida por los estudiantes de primer año.

-¿Puede perdonar a Sawada-san, por favor?- pidió con un poco de timidez.

-¡Yuni!- Tsuna lloraba cómicamente.

Yuni, una de las amigas más cercanas de Tsuna, siempre hace lo posible para que Hibari y Reborn eviten castigar a Tsuna. La mayoría de las veces tiene éxito.

-Hmm…- Reborn lo pensó, realmente estaba tentado a oprimir el botón.

* * *

-¡Gracias, Yuni!

Tsuna se postró ante Yuni mostrando su agradecimiento, su frente tocaba el piso lo cual era excesivo.

-Lo sé, no tienes por que inclinarte tanto- la chica italiana estaba un poco nerviosa por la atención que atraía Tsuna con este acto.

Yuni llegó como alumna transferida pocos meses después del inicio de clases, no tardó en hacerse amiga de toda su clase. Siendo amiga de cada uno de sus compañeros, su atención fue puesta en Tsunayoshi, este inútil de cabello castaño la intrigaba. Nunca había conocido a nadie como Tsuna, admitía que le recordaba a unos pocos protagonistas de manga, pero de alguna forma era distinto. Sólo decidió volverse parte de su vida sin ninguna razón, de la misma forma que tiende a hacerlo Tsuna.

Yuni al tener una vida aislada en Italia, nunca había experimentado lo que es tener amigos y salir con ellos. Tsuna se encargó de darle todo lo que a ella le faltó, unas bellas experiencias de lo que es la amistad, pequeñas salidas después de la escuela, perder el tiempo hablando cosas sin sentido, ver a Tsuna huir del comité disciplinario, etc. Sin embargo, su experiencia más apreciada fue cuando él la llevó a ver los fuegos artificiales durante la semana dorada. Yuni nunca había visto algo como eso y Tsuna le permitió tener esa experiencia, se convirtió en el complemento de su vida, lo que siempre sintió que la hacía falta. Tsuna se convirtió en su felicidad.

-Tsu-kun- lo llamó la chica gato -¿no debes ir al consejo estudiantil?

-¡Ahh, lo había olvidado!- se alteró un poco antes de salir corriendo -¡Las veo luego, Yuni, Koneko-chan!

Ellas lo despidieron con su mano y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sin importar lo desafortunado de su vida, el sigue adelante. ¿No es maravilloso?- le habló Yuni a Koneko.

-Sí, solo Tsu-kun logra algo así- Koneko asintió, pero después le dio una mirada seria a Yuni -sólo para que lo sepas, Tsu-kun es mío.

-Jaja, si, si. No intentaba nada de eso- Yuni se sintió nerviosa por el aura intimidante de la loli.

* * *

- _Voy a morir._

Los documentos se estaban apilando cada vez más en la mesa, uno tras otro, las gafas que cubrían unos ojos violetas que brillaban siniestramente y observaban al miedoso que se encogía ante su mirada.

- _Voy a morir._

Los presentes ya estaban haciendo sus plegarias, sabían que solo Tsuna era capaz de tener tres castigos consecutivos y rezaban para que esa resistencia nunca se agotara.

-Tsuna…- su fría voz hizo estremecer a Tsuna -has llegado tarde 28 veces este mes, ¿puedes explicarlo?

-E-Esto, yo...

"¿Qué quería que dijera? Llegué tarde porque Raynare no me suelta por las mañanas", era lo que Tsuna pensaba. No podía decirle eso a ella, eso sólo le causaría más problemas, Tsuna tenía que salir de esta situación pero tampoco podía decir la verdad.

-Kaichou, esto es el papeleo respecto a todos los clubes que rompieron algo durante este mes- Shinra Tsubaki, vice-presidenta depositó tres pilares enormes de papel.

-Gracias, Tsubaki- su mirada volvió a Tsuna -independiente de la razón por la que hayas llegado tarde no te salvarás del castigo. Un miembro del consejo estudiantil no puede dar un mal ejemplo.

Shitori Souna, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Una de las más grandes bellezas de toda la academia, no tiene piedad ante nadie. Tsuna para ella era un desafio que no puede ignorar.

-Vas a encargarte de este papeleo, ¿no es así?

-S-Sí.

Dijo que lo haría, pero, Tsuna ya tenía un plan en su mente.

-Me quedaré para vigilarte, no destruirás estos papeles como lo hiciste el mes anterior.

Su plan fracasó antes de que lo pusiera en marcha.

-Sí- su voz ahora estaba deprimente.

-Los demás pueden retirarse, gracias por su trabajo.

Los demás miembro se retiraron, Genshirou Saji le deseo buena suerte y Tomoe Meguri le dio una pequeña palmada. Una vez que se retiraron, se encontró a merced de un bolígrafo y una montaña de papel.

Papel tras papel, en esa academia destruyen muchas cosas en un solo mes. Tsuna no pudo evitar quejarse por la gran cantidad de shinais que el club de kendo rompe en la cabeza del trio pervertido, le dio mucho desgrado las quejas que encontró del club de manga por haber destruido sus manga yaoi que involucraban a Tsuna y Reborn y una gran cuota por el mantenimiento de las tonfas de Hibari. Pensó que sólo terminaría si reencarnaba dos veces y trabajaa sin parar desde el momento en que naciera.

Ignorando al resto del mundo, Souna se estaba acercando cada vez más a Tsuna.

En la academia causó una gran polémica cuando Dame-tsuna se convirtió en miembro del consejo estudiantil, todos estaban en desacuerdo con esto pero debido que fue elegido por la misma Souna, no pudieron hacer mas que quejarse. Era un pequeño proyecto, Souna estaba segura de que podía reformar a un estudiante tan desastroso como Tsuna, al igual que logró hacerlo con ún su razonamiento, Tsuna no podía progresar debido al ambiente que se encontraba, estudiantes que siempre le recordaban sus bajas notas, abusivos, maestros que perdieron la fe en él, etc. Souna creyó que el consejo estudiantil sería un gran cambió que motivaría a Tsuna ha ser mejor, ha tenido sus cambios pero han sido muy lentos.

Desde el comienzo Tsuna no quería estar en el consejo, pero con el tiempo lo fue aceptando. Los miembros del consejo se empezaron a encariñar con él. Tomoe en especial, Saji por otro lado... estuvo mucho tiempo con un aura hostil hacia Tsuna, pero empezó a ser más amigable después de las vacaciones de verano cuando aceptó que debían apoyarse como los únicos miembros masculinos del consejo. Rayanre intentó convertirse en miembro, pero fue totalmente rechazada por Souna, ella considera que Raynare es una de las razones por las que Tsuna no puede progresar (no se equivoca) y la mantiene alejada el mayor tiempo posible del castaño. Sin saberlo, desarrolló un gran afecto por él.

Tsuna era todo lo contrario a lo que las personas de clase alta consideran una pareja aceptable. Era bajo, torpe, desafortunado, poco entusiasta, mínimo intelecto, etc. No lo querían cerca de Souna. La familia Shitori no tenía problema con Tsuna, pero era un dolor de cabeza tener que lidiar con la presión de las otras familias de clase alta. Souna se convirtió en la guía de Tsuna, le recalcaba cuando se equivocaba, le ayudaba a encontrar respuestas, y le felicitaba cuando hacía las cosas bien. Era su adorable kouhai desde su perspectiva, pero sin saberlo, deseaba cada vez más estar con él. No se dio cuenta de su apego hasta que llegó la hora del matrimonio arreglado con el hijo de los Rokudo. Todos la felicitaron y se sentían felices por ella, pero Tsuna… el no lo estaba, sólo el pudo ver que Souna no estaba feliz.

 _-Kaichou, ¿está segura de qué quiere casarse?-_ fue lo que le preguntó aquel día.

Fue totalmente sincera con el cobarde, y como ella esperaba, el no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Sabía perfectamente como reaccionaria Tsuna ante el hecho de que no quería casarse, que causaría problemas a su familia y solo quedaría en vergüenza ante todos. Pero, ella quería que lo hiciera, Tsuna ha sido la única persona que le ha dicho que quiere que sea feliz aparte de su familia. Participo en un evento bastante extraño con el hijo de los Rokudo y salió victorioso, canceló el compromiso de Souna de forma limpia evitando causar vergüenza a la familia. Aunque, Tsuna no sabía que ahora el tenía que desposar a Souna y... sigue sin saberlo. Ella se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Tsuna desde que rompió el compromiso, ella podría tener al castaño con mayor facilidad si le dice del compromiso, pero no lo ha hecho porque siente que no sería verdadero. Quiere hacer que Tsuna se enamore de ella de verdad.

-¡K-Kaichou!- sus brazos rodearon a Tsuna -¡¿Q-Qué hace?!

-Tsuna- dejo que su aliento llegara a la oreja del castaño a punto de decir lo que siente -yo...

Era lo que le hacía falta a Tsuna para tener su realidad perfecta, pero...

- **¿Qué clase de estupidez estas imaginando?**

* * *

El mundo que estaba a su alrededor se desmoronó.

Esa dulce fantasía no puede durar para siempre, no en este mundo.

Una gota de agua había caído del cielo nublado que amenaza con llover, esa gota golpeó la frente de cierto castaño que estaba acostado en una banca. El parque se encontraba vacío, nadie estaría afuera cuando parece que va a llover, nadie excepto el primogénito de Sawada Iemitsu. Tsuna con su ropa sucia y un poco rota se encontraba teniendo un lindo sueño en la banca del parque en la parte sur de Kuoh, había deambulado toda la noche y necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Han pasado dos semanas desde que tiene la rutina de deambular durante todo el día, de cierta forma, eso mantiene la mente de Tsuna ocupada para evitar sentir la amargura que le provoca estar vivo.

Abandonó el edifico que compartía con los demás, no quería ver a nadie. La perdida de Yuni lo había dejado muy marcado, el solo pensar en estar cerca de alguien que va a desaparecer pronto le causa disgusto. La lluvia cayó fuertemente. Tsuna se sentó en la banca mirando el suelo, sus ojos parecían estar cansados y sin vida, se tornaron de esa manera desde el incidente, puede verlos reflejados en el charco de agua que se había formado a sus pies.

-Tch, maldita lluvia.

La lluvia lo había sacado de su realidad perfecta para arrastrarlo a la realidad de los demás. Eso lo hacía sentir de mal humor, le obligaba a recordar que se dejó engañar para sabotear a su ama, que la persona que prometió proteger ahora está a merced de ese sujeto. Maldita lluvia.

-Aquí estás.

Las gotas de agua dejaron de caer encima de Tsuna, una pequeña sombra lo cubría, levantó su vista del suelo. Antes se habría alegrado de verla, pero ahora, le causaba más amargura. Sona sostenía un paraguas encima de ellos dos. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil le estaba dirigiendo una mirada complicada, parecía una mezcla entre dolor, comprensión y reproche, en otras palabras, lastima. La sensación de amargura se intensificó al ver que Sona sentía lastima por él. Los ojos de Tsuna solo le demostraron lo que todas las personas ven al estar sus ojos de frente... un cadáver andante.

-He estado muy preocupada por ti, todos lo han estado- suspiró mientras ajustaba sus gafas con su mano libre -vamos a casa.

-¿Para qué?- su voz era distinta, ya no era animada -¿Para qué deseas utilizarme?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Souna estaba confundida, ella sabe las razones de su desanimo pero... ¿Usarlo? ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea?

-Ya no puedo usar mis llamas- unos simples guantes metálicos estaban en sus manos -ahora sólo sirven para proteger mis manos del frío.

-Tsuna… -su mano acarició la mejilla del castaño -Sólo te necesito a mi lado, eso es todo. Te extraño.

-No, gracias- retiró con cuidado la mano de Sona fuera de su mejilla -es mejor que no vuelva a arruinar las cosas.

-Eso no es ver-

-Es la verdad- Tsuna se puso de pie, a pesar de que Tsuna es más bajo que ella, sintió que la miraba desde arriba -por favor, déjame solo.

El viento empezó a mezclarse con la lluvia, ahora el paraguas no los protegía. Sona se esforzaba en pensar que decir, nunca había visto a alguien actuar de esa manera, nunca esperó algo así de Tsuna, ella se sentiría mejor si él se enojara, gritara, se frustrara, llorara, pero no hacía nada de eso, Tsuna solo demostraba lo que es perder todo sentimiento. Un cadáver viviente, no hay nada adentro y ya nada lo lastima, ella quiere que le demuestre que aún hay algo que lo mantenga a su lado, teme que si deja que él continúe de esta manera lo pierda para siempre.

-No puedes seguir así- ha sido bastante sincera con lo que siente, pero ahora él necesita alguien que lo corrija -Ciertamente fue una tragedia lo que sucedió, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y lo reconozco, no te habría dejado involucrarte en algo así. Yuni es una gran persona, me duele bastante que ella no esté pero... Debes aceptarlo, no importa cuanto te lamentes, no importar cuanto te desprecies en este momento ni cuanto te castigues por haberlo arruinado. Ella no volverá.

Lo único que podía hacer era ser estricta, su sirviente estaba actuando como un niño pequeño que aprendió a reconocer cuando se equivoca. Sólo hace falta que empiece a corregirlos y eso no sucederá si alguien no lo hace entrar en razón...

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, ¿no?

Lastimosamente, Sona no es la persona adecuada para eso.

-¿Eh?

-Nunca has sufrido, todos a tu alrededor se esfuerzan para lograr tus sueños. Yo también prometí ayudarte a lograrlo- el viento se volvió más violento -pero al final, nunca has hecho nada por ti misma. Tienes una gran inteligencia que todos envidian, pero no has entendido lo que es hacer las cosas sola, todo lo que tienes es porque alguien más luchó para ti, ya sea un Rating Game o la política en el infierno. Tu familia se encarga de hablar por ti, nosotros tus sirvientes peleamos por ti. Te encargas de soñar decidiendo tu objetivo pero haces que los demás lo cumplan por ti. Hablas como si entendiera como me siento, pero nunca has conocido el fracaso...

La segunda hija de la familia Sitri estaba conteniendo el aliento, cada palabra que decía Tsuna era una fuerte puñalada en su corazón. "¿Quién eres?" Sona no reconocía a quien hablaba, alguien estaba usando la mente rota de Tsuna y hacía que su cuerpo pronunciara esa palabras dolorosas. Lo peor, es que ese ser conocía las verdades que ella siempre temió oír.

-Sona...- usando su nombre por primera vez desde que ella se lo pidió -Eres una hipócrita.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Su verdad que siempre ignoró salió a la luz, y de la persona que más temía oírla. Tsuna no parecía querer herirla, podía sentir que estaba inmerso en desesperación, él quería que alguien se sienta como él para que sea comprendido, Sona sabía que eso es lo que Tsuna inconscientemente desea. Pero, era demasiado doloroso oír eso de quien amas.

-Lo siento, Tsuna.

Sona se fue del lado de Tsuna, no podía soportar estar con él en este momento... No, no sentía que fuera correcto. Sabe bien lo que quería oír Tsuna para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no podía decirlo, la persona que amaba la había llamado hipócrita, sus palabras no iban a llegar a una persona que la veía como alguien que no puede hacer nada por si misma, se dio cuenta que no puede ayudar, no puede hacerlo sola justo como él dijo. A medida que se alejaba se dio cuenta, si ni siquiera podía estar a su lado con su dolor... ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo? Se reprochó a si misma por decirse que lo ama. Su amor es falso, no poder estar al lado de quien dice amar era la prueba.

No puede ayudarlo con sentimientos falsos.

* * *

Deambulando, la ropa mojada a causa de la lluvia que ya había cesado, Tsuna no dejaba de caminar sin una dirección fija. Hace poco le dijo algo muy hiriente a Sona y sabía perfectamente que la había herido, pero no podía sentir nada al respecto, al igual que las palabras salieron con facilidad de su boca, ya no sentía ninguna culpa por haber dicho eso. No había dicho nada que no fuera cierto. Le parecía incomodo tener la ropa mojada, no le preocupaba enfermarse ya que como demonio no podía contagiar enfermedades de los seres un humanos, los resfriado ya no eran una preocupación.

Su estomago se comunicó, el ruido fue bastante fuerte. ¿Necesitas algo? Le preguntó, su estomago rugió en respuesta, no había comido en varios días por que consideró que lo mejor sería buscar algo de comer. Caminando a través de un vecindario vacío, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierta persona.

-Nyahahaha, ¿qué tenemos por aquí?

Kuroka, la hermana mayor de Koneko se ubicó frente de Tsuna.

-Oye, ¿cómo está Shirone?

-No lo sé- respondió de forma automática y siguió su camino sin prestarle atención.

-¿Nya?- ahora estaba sinceramente confundida.

Ella esperaba otro tipo de reacción. Planeaba molestar un rato ya que estaba de paso y saber algo de su hermanita, el pequeño castaño se veía muy cercano a ella aquella noche por lo que consideró que era una buena fuente de información. Además, creyó poder divertirse un rato con él ya que notó un comportamiento un bastante inseguro. El chico que parecía derretirse de miedo con su presencia la acaba de ignorar dándole un respuesta seca. Eso era interesante.

-Huh, tienes valor para ignorarme- obligó a Tsuna a detenerse, usando su velocidad se colocó frente a Tsuna y agarró su garganta.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Kuroka se sorprendió un poco por lo muertos que estaban. Escuchó que un incidente en el mundo humano mientras que durante el Rating Game de Gremory hubo otro, decidió averiguar si era algo de lo que deba preocuparse y que de alguna forma pueda lastimar a su hermanita. "Debe estar involucrado" dedujo al ver el estado del chico.

-¿Vas a tardar?- el castaño parpadeó lentamente -Si no me vas a matar preferiría irme.

Se sintió un poco molesta por su respuesta.

-No, no sería divertido si estás de esta forma- retiró su mano.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- la nekomata decidió que es mejor no jugar en este momento.

-Nada que te concierna.

Sin molestarse en mirarla, Tsuna siguió avanzando.

-¿Huh?

Su vista se torno un poco borrosa; antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en el suelo. A pesar de ser un demonio, su cuerpo seguía siendo en base a un cuerpo humano, al igual que la ocasión en la que drenaron la sangre de Issei, Tsuna carecía de la alimentación adecuada, pasó demasiados días sin comer algo. Tarde o temprano su cuerpo iba a colapsar.

-Hmm- Kuroka se acercó al cuerpo del castaño.

Le intrigaba bastante el chico desde que lo conoció aquella noche. Quería saber que fue lo que vio Koneko en él, ese día pudo imaginar un poco el tipo de persona que era, pero ahora estaba más intrigada. "Dejarlo en este lugar tal vez no sea buena idea" pensó Kuroka, su curiosidad felina le impidió abandonarlo a su suerte en ese momento. Sin mucho esfuerzo cargó a Tsuna en su espalda.

-Está frío.

Era lo normal, había estado bajo la lluvia desde que empezó hasta que terminó, pero no parecía que lo dijera por su cuerpo mojado.

* * *

-Supongo que Tsuna no quiere volver- Tsubaki estaba poniendo una taza de té frente a Sona.

Los miembros del consejo estudiantil estaban reunidos en la sala de estar de la casa renovada de Tsuna, tenían expresiones complejas cada uno de ellos, pero todos compartían el sentimiento de extrañar a Tsuna.

La situación estaba realmente tensas con el demonio castaño desde la entrevista, tenían cierto enojo en su momento por haber dicho eso, pero parece que su ausencia es peor. Saji estaba atravesando una gran cantidad de sentimientos mezclados. Él siempre tuvo cierta hostilidad hacia Tsuna, pero siempre lo había respetado e incluso envidiado, una vez que decidió dejar su hostilidad cuando terminó el Rating Game contra Gremory lograron hacerse más cercanos. Sin embargo, se sentía muy molesto cuando Tsuna decidió ignorar lo ordenado por Sona, uno de los aspectos que respetaba era su devoción Sona, y él había dejado de lado todo eso para hacer lo que quería. Sentía que habían traicionado sus sentimientos de admiración.

-El lo ha dado todo para que lleguemos lejos- el rubio apretó un poco los puños -estoy seguro que no lo tirará todo a la basura por esta derrota. Él es un hombre después de todo.

Saji reconoce que no puede entender lo que siente Tsuna en este momento, pero estaba seguro de conocerlo como persona, Tsuna no dejara que esto lo afecte por demasiado tiempo, es lo que quiere creer Saji al conocer al décimo Vongola.

-Eso no podemos saberlo- la ex-ángel caída habló, sentada mientras abrazaba sus piernas -Tsuna-kun debe sentir algo horrible en este momento, algo que no podemos comprender. La soledad debe ser demasiado para él.

Raynare no se caracteriza por ser muy perceptiva. Normalmente hace lo que quiere sin pensar demasiado, pero Tsuna siempre será su prioridad. Todos están seguros que ella sería capaz de hacer lo que sea por Tsuna, incluso traicionarlos a todos. Ella podría intentar hacer que vuelva, pero no siente que sea algo que ella deba hacer. La torre del grupo atravesó un momento de depresión cuando lo arruinó en la entrevista, a pesar de Tsuna le dijo que se marchara, sintió que debía haberse quedado a su lado. Ella no lo hizo, lo dejó solo con su problema. Cree que no tiene derecho a ayudarlo ahora cuando no lo hizo antes.

Los demás miembros le tienen mucho apreció, pero no son tan cercanas a él como Sona, Raynare, Chrome o Saji. Si ellos no pueden hacer que vuelva, no creen que ellas puedan hacer algo que ayude mucho.

Chrome se mantuvo ausente de la conversación, esto no le pareció raro a nadie, Chrome no se relaciona mucho con ellos si Tsuna no está presente. Sin embargo, Chrome no los estaba evitando, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Mirando a través de la gran ventana de la sala de estar, pensaba en Tsuna, no en forma de lastima o de sentir que no podía comprenderlo ni como traerlo de vuelta. Pensaba que traerlo de vuelta no iba ha ayudar a Tsuna, pensaba en qué es lo que Tsuna necesita para progresar aunque ya no tengan que verlo durante mucho tiempo.

Lo que pensaba era complicado, ni siquiera ella podía entenderse a si misma. El sentimiento de que le harán mal estando cerca de él era lo que estaba su mente. Pensó que tal vez Reborn le podría explicar, pero él también desapareció hace tiempo.

-Kaichou, sé que no es el mejor momento pero tenemos un problema- Sona retomó un poco la compostura y escuchó a Tsubaki -El grupo Gremory reporta que la Facción de los Héroes está tramando algo, tuvieron un encuentro con usuarios de Balance Breaker hacer poco y eso les dio una pequeña idea. Necesitan de nuestro apoyo.

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil suspiró, se puso de pie con una mirada fría.

-Tendremos que dejar a Tsuna para después.

* * *

Era cálido, la sensación de frialdad por la lluvia había desaparecido. Sentía como si estuviera siendo cubierto por un par de almohadas con calefacción incluida. Tsuna pensó un momento en ello, recordaba que está sensación ya la había sentido antes. Abrió los ojos, seguía viendo negro, pero no el negro de cuando estás dormido si no un negro de la tela de un kimono. Entonces la sensación de dolor tan familiar llegó a él, ese dolor en sus pulmones que siente cuando no puede respirar.

Estaba siendo sofocado por pechos.

-Nyahahaha, ¿te gusta?

Desvió sus ojos de la tela negra para encontrar un par de ojos dorados, los ojos de la nekomata terrorista. Kuroka había llevado a Tsuna consigo, su cuerpo estaba demasiado frío por lo que considero que dejarlo sólo en ropa interior y usar su cuerpo para calentar al castaño era buena idea.

-Ah, sólo eres tú- su rostro puso una expresión aburrida -¿puedes bajarte? Morir asfixiado es doloroso.

-Ara, ¿no decías que quieres morir hace poco?- su sonrisa felina se hizo más grande -Muchos hombres les gustaría morir de esta forma.

-No tienes intenciones de matarme, esto es simple tortura sin propósito- su expresión no cambió, pero su rostro ya estaba rojo por la falta de aire.

-¡Hyahaha! Kuroka, lo vas a matar si no te bajas ahora- la voz de una persona ruidosa se hizo presente.

-Sí, sí. Ya lo sé, Bikou- la pelinegra se dejó a Tsuna.

Tsuna se sentó en la cama, ahora podía ver la habitación en la que se encontraba.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Vongola- un peliblanco lo saludó.

Estaba rodeado por la Khaos Brigade, sus miembros estaban presentes. Vali sentado en una silla, Kuroka en la cama a su lado, Bikou en el suelo comiendo un plato de udon, el sujeto con la espada sagrada, Arthur, y una chica con sombrero de bruja al lado de la puerta, Le Fay.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En una de nuestras bases temporales- respondió Bikou -pareces bastante tranquilo. ¿No sabes en qué situación te encuentras?

El youkai mono intentó asustar a Tsuna. Los ojos muertos se posaron en Bikou, el portador de Nyoi-bo se sorprendió un poco por su mirada, sin saberlo, Tsuna estaba mirando su udon.

-Asustarme no ayudará. No me han matado porque quieren algo de mi, pero no creo que pueda serles de mucha ayuda- miró a su alrededor hasta que localizó su ropa en un rincón de la habitación -Lo más probable es que quieren información de mi o Vali quiere pelear. Tal vez ambos.

-Je, parece que te hiciste más inteligente desde la última vez- Vali sonrió un poco -¿Crees poder aguantar más tiempo contra mi?

-No, sería tu victoria instantánea- se acercó a su ropa ligeramente húmeda -mi sacred gear está fallando, pero si quieres matarme, con gusto te permitiré hacerlo.

A Vali no le hizo gracia lo dicho, no quería ese tipo de respuesta. ¿Dónde estaba el chico que pelearía con su última voluntad?

-Vali, ¿y Ophis?

Tsuna tampoco había olvidado a la pequeña niña que conoció aquel día. Otra derrota que acosa su mente y que se une a su derrota reciente.

-Está con otra división de la Khaos Brigade. No esperes volver a verla.

-Ya veo- tampoco podía ayudarla a ella.

-Millefiore, ¿son fuertes?- Vali decidió ir al grano.

-No lo sé- se estaba poniendo los pantalones -sólo sé de la fortaleza de una persona. Si quieres pelear con ellos, creo que Byakuran te dará lo que necesitas.

-Peleaste con este Bya... Byakugan, ¿no?- preguntó el mono.

-Sí, no pude hacerle ni un rasguño.

-¡Hyahaha! Entonces debe ser todo un monstruo- tomando un poco más de su udon al que Tsuna siguió observando.

-Sí, buena suerte con él- una vez que terminó de vestirse, se dirigió a puerta.

-Esto... Todavía no puede marcharse- le dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesitamos información- Vali se puso de pie -Sabes dónde estará Millefiore, ¿no?

-Sí, tengo una idea de donde irán.

-Entonces... - Vali esperó su respuesta.

...

...

...

...

...

Todavía sin respuesta.

...

...

...

Nada.

...

...

...

-¿Me puedo ir?

-¡Hyahahahaha!- Bikou se atragantó un poco con su comida.

Tsuna había ignorado toda señal de tensión en el ambiente, Vali se sentía un poco irritado por la actitud del castaño que no parecía comprender la situación o simplemente no le importaba. No le agradaba este Tsuna.

-Puedo sacarte la información a la fuerza si quisiera.

-Ese no es tu estilo, aunque me tortures solo me darías una razón para no hablar.

Vali pensó un poco en ello. En este poco tiempo ha sido obvio que su estado mental está bastante dañado, no podría hacerlo hablar cuando está deseando morir de alguna forma.

-¿Tienes algún precio?- el Hakuryoku piensa que es mejor buscar soluciones sencillas.

Tsuna no dijo nada, sólo cambio la dirección en la que estaba mirando. Notaron el movimiento de su cabeza e identificaron lo que Tsuna estaba mirando. Udon.

-¿Huh?- Bikou no entendía por qué lo miraban con tanta atención.

 **Momentos después**

-¡¿Por qué?!- Bikou se estaba quejando.

Tsuna se estaba comiendo su plato de udon silenciosamente frente a él. Quitarle la comida a un mono a cambio de información era un precio con el que podían vivir el resto de la Khaos Brigade.

-Gracias por la comida- puso el plato en el suelo.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que sabes?- Vali estaba ligeramente impaciente.

-Sé de los lugares donde estará, uno de ellos es en Japón- Tsuna pensó un momento en ello.

Yuni sabe los lugares donde están escondidos lo chupetes, pero Tsuna sabe muy bien que la chica italiana no hablará fácilmente, tendría tiempo para llegar antes que Millefiore. Pero... ¿Qué lograría con eso? Byakuran es mucho más fuerte de lo que Tsuna es, y ahora no puede usar sus llamas. Puede que los presentes puedan hacer frente a Millefiore, pero no cree que puedan ganar.

-Pasó algo durante tu enfrentamiento con Millefiore, ¿no?- Kuroka se acercó un poco -Por eso pareces un cadáver andante.

La usuaria de senjutsu había tenido sus propias conclusiones de lo que sucedió, puede sentir el flujo del espíritu después de todo. El flujo de Tsuna parecía ser calmado cuando lo conoció, pero ahora era como una fuente de desesperación, parecía un río en el que el agua corre de forma peligrosa. Cualquiera que intentara entrar en ese río sería destrozado.

-Sí.

-Habla acerca de eso.

-Kuroka, eso no necesitamos saberlo- Vali estaba un poco molesto.

La nekomata lo ignoró, ella quería saber que sucede. Este chico parece ser importante para su hermana, si este chico no resuelve sus conflictos tarde o temprano afectaran a Shirone.

-Habla- ordenó la pelinegra.

* * *

-¡Te encontré!

Sasagawa Ryohei no es una persona que pueda entender a los demás. Después de lo sucedido en el parque de atracciones, le borraron la memoria a él y a su hermana respecto a lo sucedido ese día y cualquier recuerdo de que Yuni existió. Pero, por alguna razón, Ryohei no perdió sus recuerdos. No entendía por qué su hermana no había mencionado el incidente o actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Habló con Haru pero ella también estaba en las mismas condiciones que Kyoko. Sólo había una persona a la que podía recurrir.

-Onii-san.

Ha estado buscando como loco a Tsuna los últimos días, no lo encontró ni en la academia ni en su casa, tampoco respondía a las invocaciones por medio de los panfletos. Algo malo estaba pasando con él, desde que se llevaron a Yuni, Ryohei sabía que Tsuna estaría mal pero no esperaba esto.

-¿Dónde has estado, Sawada?

En medio del vecindario donde Ryohei reside, Tsuna había aparecido. Lo vio fugazmente a través de la ventana, no dudó ni un segundo en salir y detenerlo.

-En todos lados.

-Sawada, ¿no piensas hacer algo?

Ryohei quería encontrar a Tsuna, pero en el fondo sabía que es mejor no haberlo encontrado. Si no llegaba a encontrar a Tsuna, iba a resignarse a creer que fue a salvarla de aquellos que se llevaron a la chica, encontrarlo ahora había matado esa posibilidad. Le molestaba pensar que Tsuna no había hecho nada.

-¿Serviría de algo?- el castaño no se molestaba en mirar a Ryohei.

-¡¿Acaso no te importa?!- Tsuna no respondió -¡Responde!

Ryohei tomó a Tsuna de la camisa y lo obligó a mirarlo. Su mirada como la de un muñeco sin alma no le afectó, Ryohei no puede entender a los demás. Le molestaba que todo este tiempo mientras Yuni podría estar sufriendo, Tsuna sólo se ha limitado a sentir lastima por si mismo. El boxeador había llegado a respetar a Tsuna, su respeto se estaba yendo a la basura al verlo de esta forma. Pero, aunque no ha hecho nada, fue Tsuna quien protegió a su hermana. El castaño había sido la causa de que ella estuviera en peligro, pero Ryohei ya la ha puesto en peligro en varías ocasiones al tener una vida en la que se peleaba con cualquiera. Quería que Tsuna se comportara como hombre.

-No se trata de si sirve de algo o no- pensó en aquella peleas callejeras -no importa que si son más fuertes que tú. Tienes que pelear por lo que te importa, un sueño, un ser querido o lo que sea. Querías protegerla y no pudiste, ahora rescata a esa chica. ¡Debes pelear al extremo!

No poder comprender a los demás siempre ha sido una desventaja para él, no puede entender las cosas si no se las dicen, por eso se encarga de mostrar sus sentimientos de la forma más sincera.

-Te debo el que hayas protegido a Kyoko- soltó a Tsuna y puso una mano sobre su hombro -Te acompañare al mismo infierno para compensarte... ¡Cierto! ¡Olvidé que eres un demonio y vienes del infierno!

Ryohei es un idiota.

* * *

-Ya veo la situación.

En una oficina bastante lujosa, Reborn le hablaba a un rubio.

-Enviaré a muchos de nuestros hombres a las ubicaciones de los chupetes- Iemitsu sacó un par de documentos -tendremos problemas para entrar al país de los vampiros pero nos las arreglaremos.

-No hay necesidad de eso.

Reborn sólo había venido a presentar su informe de la situación, nunca tuvo la intención de solicitar ayuda.

-Dame-tsuna puede encargarse.

-Reborn…- Iemitsu estaba un poco indeciso -No dudo de tu juicio, pero por lo que dices, Tsuna no está en condiciones mentales para hacerlo.

-Sólo está haciendo una rabieta. Le daré un par de patadas y será el mismo.

Iemitsu estaba un poco sorprendido. El informe de Reborn explicaba a detalle la cercanía que habían desarrollado Yuni y Tsuna, además del estado mental en el que se encuentra el castaño. Ama mucho a su hijo, pero sabe que Tsuna en depresión es más inútil de lo que es normalmente.

-A pesar de que eres su padre no tienes fe en él- un suspiro vino del asesino -Tsuna ha crecido. Sus experiencias desde que se convirtió en demonio le han enseñado muchas cosas, esto es un golpe duro ya que es su primera derrota.

Al tener una vida de inutilidad, Tsuna se había acostumbrado a fracasar. Una vez que se convirtió en demonio experimentó lo que es ser valorado, conoció lo que es ser amado por personas fuera de su familia, y por una vez triunfar en algo. Sin saberlo, Tsuna había sido un poco arrogante al creer que podía proteger a Yuni por su cuenta, no le pidió ayuda a los demás del grupo Sitri. Ciertamente fue Reborn quien le dijo que mintiera acerca de la situación de Yuni, pero Tsuna tenía la libertad de haberse negado.

Conoce a Tsuna, él no entrenó a alguien que deja a los demás a su suerte.

-Tsuna podrá recuperarse pronto, es seguro.

Iemitsu simplemente sonrió. Veía en su mirada que Reborn se había hecho más cercano a Tsuna que él, sentía bastante envidia.

-Está bien, confiaré en Tuna.

-Además, yo estaré con él- Reborn también estaba enojado por lo sucedido con Yuni, era alguien importante. El mejor asesino del mundo se retiró de la oficina.

-Tsuna, haré que dejes de comportarte como Ikari Shinji.

* * *

Todos han querido recordarle que no puede huir de esta realidad, quieren recordarle que perdió a alguien a quien prometió proteger. La realidad de los demás es cruel, es lo que piensa Tsuna. Es doloroso vivir así, vivir sabiendo que eres un mentiroso que no puede cumplir sus promesas. Esta sensación de amargura le daban deseos a Tsuna de saltar del edificio en el que se encontraba, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada, el edificio sólo tiene diez pisos y él es un demonio con resistencia de una torre, saltar sólo será un desperdicio.

Se apoyo en la baranda de la azotea, observaba como las personas en las calles continuaban con su vida. Deseaba desaparecer de esa realidad, quería un mundo donde las cosas fueran tranquilas, donde no tuviera desesperación. "El que haya dicho que hay que aceptar la amarga realidad, puede irse al infierno", pensó Tsuna. Nadie quiere vivir sufriendo, solo un masoquista querría una vida donde cometer errores graves es algo normal y que debe ser aceptado. Unos simples idiotas.

-Chrome, ¿quieres decir algo?- no apartó la mirada de la ciudad.

-Boss.

Ya había pasado un día desde el incidente con Sona. La Rokudo menor encontró a su jefe. No tenía idea de como ayudar a Tsuna, no tenía pensado traerlo devuelta, pero no podía estar tranquila dejando a Tsuna sufrir en soledad. Se acercó silenciosamente quedándose a pocos pasos de su espalda.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- suponer que estaría triste, enojado o frustrado sería lo normal. Pero, no puede saberlo si no lo pregunta.

-Quiero morir, Chrome.

Tsuna no dejó de mirar la ciudad para responderle, creía que ella se retiraría poco después de que vea que es una causa perdida.

-Eres malo mintiendo, Boss. Ya lo habrías hecho si lo quisieras... ¿Cómo te sientes?

Su pregunta se repitió, el deseo de morir era una mentira, aunque daba una idea de sus sentimientos, no era una respuesta clara.

-Hay problemas, ¿no?

-Sí, bastantes. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El jefe decidió mirarla. Dejó su lugar apoyado en la ventana poniéndose frente a Chrome. La mirada de la chica es diferente, no muestra lastima o compasión, era como normalmente es, tímida.

-¿Crees ser capaz de comprenderme?

-No, sería imposible. Yo tengo mis propias reacciones a los problemas y Boss tiene las suyas, no puedo comprenderte porque no soy tú.

Tsuna no necesitaba piedad o comprensión.

-No sé que buscas, Chrome- el deseo inconsciente de Tsuna se hizo presente otra vez -pero tienes que detenerte. Te conozco, solo te preocupa la aceptación de pocas personas, la de Mukuro y mi aceptación. Eres patética.

Decir eso le dolió un poco a Tsuna. El no era quién para juzgar cuando a vivido queriendo la aceptación de los demás.

-Sí, lo sé- Chrome ni se inmutó por sus palabras -Además de eso, soy una persona bastante desechable, solo te causé problemas antes.

-Una vez más, te sigues despreciando sin razón para eso- suspiró Tsuna -deberías dejarlo.

-Gracias- Tsuna frunció un poco el ceño -aún en estos momentos quieres que deje de hacerlo. Sigues preocupado por mi.

Tsuna no le contestó. A pesar de querer herir sus sentimientos, Tsuna no podía evitar querer hacerla sentir mejor cuando la escuchó despreciarse a si misma. Esto le dio esperanzas a la chica del ojo parchado, Tsuna todavía no ha caído en la total desesperación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Chrome? No voy a volver.

-No iba a pedírtelo. Quiero conocer los sentimientos de Boss.

Tsuna estaba un poco confundido. Admitió que no podía comprenderlo, pero quería saber sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué? No ganas nada con eso.

-Sí gano- ella le dio una pequeña y tímida sonrisa -podré conocerte un poco mejor.

Seguía confundido.

-Eres amable, demasiado amable para darte cuenta. No lo noté al principio, pero... Eres un esclavo.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Tsuna.

-Siempre quieres que los demás sean felices, quieres que consigan su felicidad, sus sueños y sus vida perfectas. Pero, nunca haces lo que te pueda hacer feliz. Sé que te hace un poco feliz que los demás a tu alrededor tengan felicidad, es bastante triste si lo piensas. Estas encadenado a los deseos de los demás.- Chrome miraba sin temor los ojos de Tsuna -¿Quiero saber que sientes, qué quieres? Poder compensar la felicidad que me has dado.

-¿Por qué quieres eso? Tu misma lo dijiste, soy un esclavo, no hice nada que fuera... Verdadero- Tsuna demostró un poco de emoción en su voz -las cosas que admiras de mi son una simple farsa.

Estaba empezando a dejar ver sus sentimientos. Sentir que tus acciones no fueron por voluntad propia si no por una necesidad inconsciente, era uno de sus sentimientos.

-No, no son falsos. Eso es parte de ti, aún si eres egoísta, cruel, envidioso o algo peor, seguirás siendo tu. Quiero darte felicidad no por tu amabilidad o por las características de personalidad, te daré felicidad porque eres tú.

-No me conoces- Tsuna no quería escuchar.

-Entonces, déjame conocerte- tomó las manos de Tsuna -los que sé hasta ahora es que tienes 308 comidas favoritas, el filete Salisbury es el número uno. No puedes beber café, no sabes multiplicar por siete, te ausentas de la academia cuando debes recibir vacunas, tiendes a hacer ligeros pucheros mientras estudias ya que no entiendes nada, eres bastante desorganizado, tarareas un poco al caminar, le tienes miedo a los perros grandes- ella habría continuado pero Tsuna la interrumpió.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-E-Esto... - Chrome tenía rubor en su rostro -Creo que te acosé un poco.

Varios días de la semana, Chrome dedica tres horas al día en seguir a Tsuna por todos lados.

-Quiero que sepas que no necesitas vivir por los demás para ser amado- le hizo un poco de gracia la expresión de sorpresa de Tsuna -puedes liberarte de tu miedo. No estarás solo, jamás te dejaré solo. Aunque las personas te odien, yo te apreciaré, aunque te insulten, yo te daré cumplidos. Si sientes que no puedes creer en ti mismo, yo creeré en ti. Si quieres morir... No lo permitiré, quiero que sea feliz a mi lado. Es... un poco egoísta, ¿no?

-¿Por qué harías... todo eso?- su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y las lagrimas parecían querer salir en cualquier momento.

-Porque yo a Bos- ella negó un poco con la cabeza -porque yo te amo, Tsunayoshi.

Las lágrimas salieron inevitablemente, cayó de rodillas frente a Chrome. Yuni le había dicho que era amado, pero era la primera vez que alguien le dice eso de forma directa y que lo hace con tanta sinceridad. Chrome abrazó a Tsuna poniendo la cabeza del castaño contra su cuerpo.

-Quiero conocer tus sentimientos, quiero conocerte mejor y hacerte feliz- frotando su cabello, Chrome sonrió -quiero poder decirte buenos días, hacerte algo de comer y ver tu expresión cuando notes que estuvo delicioso, poder dormir a tu lado, tener tu cabeza en mi regazo y frotar tu cabeza, si fuera posible... Quiero tenerte solo para mi.

-¡Por favor detente, ya no sigas!- a pesar de estar sollozando, Tsuna estaba sintiéndose feliz por lo que decía.

-Tsunayoshi… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ya no podía seguir jugando al deprimido sin remedio.

-¡Frustrado! ¡Quería protegerla, quería que tuviera lo que nunca tuvo, pero no pude dárselo! ¡Siento que soy escoria por no cumplir mi promesa, no la protegí!- Chrome no le importó que su ropa se empapara de lagrimas -¡Siento que decepcioné a todos por mi orgullo, creí que ayudaría aunque sólo perjudiqué a Kaichou!

Siguió, siguió y siguió. Descargó todos sus sentimientos en Chrome, ella escuchó cada uno de ellos y sonrió al saber más de él. Terminó descansando sobre el regazo de Chrome y ella le frotó la cabeza, justo como ella quería.

* * *

-No quiero vivir en esta realidad- Tsuna miraba el cielo, había caído la noche y estaba lleno de estrella que iluminaban esa azotea -me da miedo.

-Sí, todos tenemos miedo de la realidad. Pero, no tiene por que ser como crees- miró el rostro de Tsuna -puede ser cruel y amarga, pero también puede ser dulce.

-Eso es imposible, Chrome.

-Sí es posible. En esta realidad creías que nunca serías amado pero... Te amo, Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna se sonrojó bastante por eso, nunca creyó que alguien le dijera eso y no sabía como reaccionar.

-De la misma forma en que estás equivocado, el mundo también puede estar equivocado acerca de la crueldad de este mundo. La realidad puede ser cambiada, el mundo puede cambiar- le dio una dulce sonrisa a Tsuna quien creyó que se veía muy hermosa bajo la luz de las estrellas -Tsunayoshi, cambiemos el mundo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi jamás creyó que su perspectiva sería cambiada, jamás creyó que fuera Chrome quién lo haría y jamás creyó escuchar que es amado. Se equivocó como nunca lo había hecho, y estaba feliz por haberse equivocado.

-Sí, cambiemos este mundo, Chrome- el castaño sonrió otra vez después de mucho tiempo sin haberlo hecho.

Entonces, llegó a su mente la confesión de Chrome. Se avergonzó otra vez, no sabía que decir ya que en este punto no sabía que sentir. También estaban sus sentimientos por Sona, pero ya no estaba seguro si eran verdaderos.

-E-Esto, Chrome... Yo... - su mente lo traicionó y lo dejó sin ninguna palabra que decir.

-No necesito una respuesta ahora- Chrome no tenía prisa -esperaré a que comprendas tus propios sentimientos.

-Lo siento, es un poco injusto.

-No hay problema.

Se quedaron en silencio, únicamente disfrutando de la presencia del otro en una noche tranquila. El tiempo ya no existía en ese momento y Tsuna ni Chrome tampoco querían que existiera. Fue después de un rato que llegó a Tsuna un recuerdo, la propuesta que le hizo Kuroka el día anterior.

-Chrome- el castaño se levantó del regazo de la chica de ojo parchado, se quedó sentado frente a ella -voy a hacer algo muy estúpido, pondré en riesgo mi vida y todo mi futuro por esto. Pero, no creo poder mantenerme cuerdo si lo hago sólo. Esto es muy egoísta, pero quiero que me acompañes en esto, contigo a mi lado creo ser capaz de lograrlo. ¿Qué dices, te jugarías la vida conmigo?

El brillo había vuelto a los ojos de Tsuna, estaba vivo otra vez.

-Sí.

-¿Estás segura? Será aterrador.

-Sí.

-Tendremos que abandonar a los demás.

-Sí.

-Engañaremos a nuestros amigos.

-Sí.

-Tendré que convertirme en un demonio callejero y puede que te lastime si no me controlo a mi mismo.

-Estaré a tu lado sin importar el precio.

Compartieron una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Chrome.

Ser amado por alguien, es maravilloso.

* * *

-Hmm, parece que no fui necesario después de todo.

Reborn había presenciado la escena de Tsuna y Chrome de principio a fin. Tenía un buen matillo para hacer entrar en razón al castaño.

- _Me pregunto, ¿qué tipo de plan tiene en la cabeza?-_ se retiró del lugar - _creo que Hibari podrá ser de ayuda al fin y al cabo._

* * *

El dios nórdico Loki había hecho aparición y causó problemas.

Ante esta amenaza, el grupo Gremory, Sitri y el equipo Vali habían tenido una reunión al respecto en la casa de Issei y el grupo Gremory. Acordaron despertar al dragón, Midgarsormr para este asunto.

-Ustedes quédense aquí en espera hasta que yo vuelva, Barakiel, sígueme- dijo Azazel.

-Entendido.

Azazel y Barakiel dejaron la habitación.

Comenzaron ha tener un especie ambiente cómico entre los grupos. Rias discutiendo con Bikou por el apodo "Switch Princess", Irina y Arthur extrañamente habían entablado una conversación sobre las Excalibur, Asia agradeciéndole a Vali por haberla salvado, Kuroka queriendo un hijo con Issei. Entonces escuharon el sonido de la puerta.

-Sensei, ¿ya volvió?- Issei preguntó en voz alta.

Todos esperaban al sujeto de cabello rubio, pero en su lugar, entró Chrome.

-Lamento la intromisión- Chrome hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Chrome, ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Sona.

La chica con el peinado de piña había desaparecido. Sona le habría restado importancia si no lo hubiera hecho justo antes de la reunión.

-E-Estuve... con alguien- Chrome se apartó de la puerta dejando espacio para que su acompañante entrara.

Tímidamente un pequeño montón de cabello castaño se asomó por la puerta. Con bastante lentitud, Tsuna decidió entrar en la habitación.

-¡H-Hola!- temblando de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa forzada, saludó -¡Ha pasado tiempo!

Exceptuando al equipo Vali, todos se habían quedado sorprendidos de verlo aquí. Durante al menos un minuto, nadie pronunció ni una palabra. Tsuna estaba sufriendo de ansiedad en ese momento era de lo más incomodo que ha tenido que experimentar, al ver que nadie planeaba hacer algo, decidió hablar él.

-E-Esto, de cierta forma...- se quedó sin idea. Sin pensarlo mucho, se postró ante todos poniendo su frente contra el suelo -¡Lo siento mucho!

Se arrepentía mucho. Todo el camino hasta la casa del Grupo Gremory, Tsuna se la pasó lleno de ansiedad. No sabía cual era la mejor forma de disculparse por su actitud.

-Me comporte como un idiota depresivo y patético- las palabras salieron de su boca -sé que no importa lo que diga, no será suficiente para compensar estas dos semanas. Pero, ¡haré lo que sea que me pidan!

El silencio seguía presente. Tsuna estaba aterrado, no tenía el valor para levantar la cabeza.

Los presentes tampoco sabían que decir. Al menos, hasta que Sona empezó a caminar hacia él. "¿Lo regañara?" "¿Lo golpeara?" Era lo que pensaban, el castigo por su actitud solo podía ser algo severo. Ante la heredera del la familia Sitri, estaba este pequeño demonio arrodillado con la frente en el piso, implorando perdón. Sona solo hizo una cosa.

-Bienvenido de vuelta- frotó la cabeza del castaño con cariño. Tsuna levantó la cabeza sorprendido -Te tardaste demasiado.

-¡Kaichou, lamento lo que le dije el otro día!

-Sí, sé que lo dijiste por tu depresión. Está bien, no estoy enojada.

En un segundo, Tsuna había sido rodeado tanto por el consejo estudiantil como el Grupo Gremory. Sentía que un gran peso se había levantado de pecho.

-Tsuna-kun, yo- Raynare intentó decirle algo -yo...

¿Qué podía decirle? Nunca intentó ayudarlo, tampoco pudo comprenderlo y no lo apoyó cuando le dieron la espalda. Sus sentimientos estaban en conflicto, se estrellaban como dos camiones carentes de control. Su culpa y su deseo de estar para Tsuna desde ahora, estaban enredados. No quería hablar con él usando falsos sentimientos.

-Yo... - su mirada se dirigió al piso.

-Raynare, no tienes que-

-Lo siento- Raynare lo interrumpió. Sintió una emoción extraña que no podía soportar, así que solo pudo someterse a ella. Se retiró rápidamente de la habitación. Se acobardo al final.

-Raynare- el castaño la vio retirarse.

-Tsu-kun- Koneko se aferró al pecho de Tsuna. Miró el rostro del castaño con ojos ligeramente llorosos -Tsu-kun, idiota.

Tendría que hablar con Raynare después. Mientras intentaba lidiar con las personas a su alrededor, en su campo de visión entró Kuroka. La mirada de la nekomata le dio a entender que quería saber su respuesta.

* * *

Saji, Issei, Vali y Azazel se habían teletransportado para invocar al dragón. A escondidas de todos, Tsuna estaba en la azotea del edificio frente a Kuroka con Chrome a su lado. Chrome había usado sus ilusiones para crear replicas de ellos mismos, así nadie notaría su ausencia.

-Supongo que ella sabe de lo que sucede-nya.

-Sí.

Tsuna estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sentía nervioso de lo que sucedía. Lo que esperaba de esta decisión sería lo más arriesgado que haya hecho en su vida,y tendría consecuencias en caso de que salga mal.

- _Tienes mucho resentimiento. Puedo sentirlo-_ sus palabras del día anterior llenaron sus oídos - _¿Quieres acompañarnos y buscar_ venganza?

 _-¿Venganza? No sería lo correcto, no siento un deseo como ese-_ el nunca fue ese tipo de persona. Reconocía sentir mucho resentimiento hacia Byakuran y Millefiore, pero no deseaba venganza - _¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿No tienen problema con que ella proponga eso?_

 _-Nos da igual si nos acompañas o no-_ Vali le dio una mirada aburrida - _Solo necesito que des la información. Todos nos unimos por interés personal, mientras no nos sabotees y nos des la información, no habrá problema._

 _-Ya lo oíste. ¿Qué dices?_

No tenía un deseo de venganza. Pero, la existencia de la posibilidad de salvar a Yuni y desmantelar a Millefiore, era muy tentador.

 _-Lo pensaré._

-Vali no tendrá problema con ella- Kuroka se encogió de hombros -Antes de que des una respuesta, recuerda que somos criminales. Serán desertores, vistos con malos ojos por el cielo, infierno y cualquier otro reino. ¿Lo entienden?

Esta travesía tiene un precio muy alto. Sería un criminal, habría recompensa por su cabeza y todos sus amigos se convertirían en sus enemigos.

-Lo haré- estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Pero, se le ocurrió algo -Además, tengo una idea para evitar ser un criminal conocido.

-¿Nya? Interesante, ¿qué planeas?- una sonrisa felina apareció en el rostro de Kuroka.

-Algo estúpido.

Tsuna miró a Chrome. Ella no parecía insegura de lo que iba ha suceder, de hecho, se mantuvo muy indiferente a lo que se decía en la conversación entre Kuroka y Tsuna.

-Estaré a tu lado sin importar las consecuencias, Boss- parece que llamar a Tsuna por su nombre completo era algo de una sola ocasión.

Eso alivio al castaño. Él no cree ser capaz de hacer esto sin ella. Tomando un poco de aire, miró a Kuroka y dijo:

-Yo tengo que...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. Todos estaban reunidos en el sótano de la casa de Issei. Habían faltado a la academia ese día y enviaron a sus familiares como sustitutos, nadie notaría su ausencia de esa forma. La batalla decisiva contra Loki estaba a un día de desarrollarse, causaba un poco de ansiedad en ellos. No era sencillo pelear contra un dios nórdico.

Tsuna estaba especialmente nervioso. Él ya le había mencionado a Sona que no podía usar sus llamas, que ciertamente, no ha cambiado. Por alguna razón su voluntad no es la misma. No podía dejar que los demás se enteren o no le permitirían ser parte de esto, y su plan para unirse en un viaje con equipo Vali fracasaría. No podía fallar. Había tenido una conversación con los miembros de la Khaos Brigade a escondidas, él se jugara la vida en este plan y ellos se encargaran de que Tsuna sobreviva.

Raynare evitaba el contacto visual. Tsuna no había podido hablar con ella, pero cree que es lo mejor. Estaba a punto de morir después de todo.

-Aquí está el regalo del viejo Odín- Azazel tenía una expresión desagradable -La réplica del Mjölnir. Hah, ese viejo de mierda realmente estaba escondiendo esto. Pero, ese Midgardsormir, no puedo creer que realmente sabía acerca de esto.

-¿Es tan poderoso?- preguntó el demonio pervertido.

-Se trata de la réplica de la legendaria arma que es usada por el dios nórdico del trueno, Thor. Esto tiene una trueno que puede atravesar a un dios.

Tsuna se estremeció un poco al pensar en el poder de esa cosa.

-Sí, Odín-sama dijo que le prestara está réplica de Mjölnir a Sekiryuutei-san. Aquí tienes- Rossweisse, una valquiria a cargo de proteger a Odín le entregó el martillo a Issei -por favor, envía tu aura a través del martillo.

El Sekiryuutei obedeciendo a la valquiria, envió su aura a través del objeto. El martillo empezó a hacerse gradualmente más grande hasta convertirse en un martillo gigantesco. Excedía la altura de Issei. El peso fue demasiado para el castaño pervertido y dejó caer el martillo en el piso. Creó un agujero en el suelo. Issei intentó levantarlo, pero el martillo se negaba a moverse. Issei creyó que ni siquiera con la ayuda de su Balance Breaker podría levantarlo.

-Oye, oye, oye. Le pusiste demasiada aura. Mantenla comprimida- dijo Azazel mientras suspiraba.

Haciendo caso al líder de los angeles caídos, redujo el aura y a su vez, el martillo redujo su tamaño. Pero, su peso no había cambiado.

-Debes ser capaz de levantarlo en estado de Balance Breaker. De todos modos, sólo detente por ahora- Issei obedeció a Azazel. Cuando soltó el martillo, este volvió a su tamaño normal -Incluso si se trata de una réplica, tiene un poder cercano al verdadero. Normalmente sólo puede ser usado por un dios, pero con la ayuda de Barakiel, hemos hecho que incluso los demonios puedan usar esta arma temporalmente. No lo gires a lo loco, ¿de acuerdo? O todsa la zona de este lugar desaparecería debido a la alta energía del trueno.

-¿En serio? ¡Uwaa, me da miedo!- Issei retrocedió un poco.

-Vali, qué tal si le ruego al viejo Odín. Tal vez en este momento él podría darte algo especial.

Tsuna al igual que Issei, se estremecieron. Les daba un mal presentimiento imaginar al loco de las peleas con un arma divina.

-No lo necesito- Vali sonrió de manera audaz -Tengo la intención de dominar el poder original del Dragón Celestial. Yo no necesito armas extra, lo que quiero es otra cosa.

Se desarrolló una conversación ligeramente cómica acerca de un familiar de Bikou. Alivió un poco el ambiente antes de la batalla.

-Ah, voy a confirmar la estrategia. En primer lugar, vamos a esperar a que él aparezca en el lugar donde se llevará a cabo reunión, entonces el grupo Sitri usará sus poderes para transferirnos a todos a un lugar junto con Loki y Fenrir. La ubicación del lugar al que ustedes serán transferidos es una mina de piedras.

-Los se enfrentarán a Loki directamente son Issei y Vali. Lo vamos a combatir con los Dos Dragones Celestiales. Los que tomaran a Fenrir serían los demás miembros del grupo Gremory y del equipo Vali junto a Tsuna, quienes utilizarán las cadenas para capturarlo. Tendrán que eliminarlo después de eso. Sin duda, no podemos dejar que Fenrir llegue a Odín ya que sus colmillos pueden matar a un dios. Incluso si es Odín, él moriría si fuera mordido por esos colmillos. Tenemos que evitar que eso suceda a toda costa.

-Ahora desde que salieron a buscar la cadena hasta donde está el anciano de los elfos oscuros, sólo tenemos que esperar a que la obtengamos, así que lo que queda ahora es Saji.

-¿Qué pasa Azazel-sensei?- el mencionado respondió a su llamado.

Tuvieron una conversación acerca de que el poder de Vritra sería necesario para dar apoyo a Issei y Vali. En conclusión, Saji necesita entrenamiento.

-Sona, voy a pedirte prestado a este chico un rato.

-Está bien, pero, ¿a donde lo llevas?- preguntó Sona.

-Me lo llevo al instituto Grigori en el territorio de los ángeles caídos del inframundo- Azazel tenía una cara alegre.

-Saji- Issei puso sus manos en los hombros del rubio y le dio una mirada piadosa -el entrenamiento de sensei es el infierno. Casi me muero en el inframuendo, además, tu irás al instituto Grigori. ¡Estás muerto!

Esto le causó una expresión llena de terror en Saji.

-Jajaja. Entonces, vámonos Saji- Azazel tomó del cuello a Saji quien se resistía.

-¿En serio? ¡Ayudenmeeee! ¡Hyoudoouu! ¡Kaichoooouuu! ¡Tsunaaaa! ¡Ayúdenme!

-Adiós, Saji-senpai. No nos olvidaremos de ti- Tsuna los despidió con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Reborn.

Después de haber pasado semanas sin ver al mejor asesino del mundo, Reborn volvió. Recostado contra un árbol cercano, Hibari tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar esperando a que suceda algo interesante. Tsuna había salido de la casa de Issei un momento a tomar aire, no esperaba encontrarse con Reborn. Él no había venido a patearlo en las últimas dos semanas, así que pensó que había salido en cacería de Millefiore.

Reborn se acercó a Tsuna con león transformado en un martillo.

-¡Hiiieee! ¡Espera, espera!- sacudió sus manos desesperadamente -¡Ya deje la depresión!

Fue golpeado de todos modos, no lo había golpeado en dos semanas y los asesinos también necesitan liberar estrés.

-¿Y bien?- dejo que león volviera a su forma normal y se posara en su hombro -¿Qué harás al respecto?

-Tengo algo planeado- frotó su cabeza adolorida.

-Traje al lobo solitario- el asesino señaló a Hibari -él será suficiente apoyo.

-En realidad... - Tsuna buscó su teléfono -hay alguien más a quien le pediré ayuda.

Revsió la lista de contactos hasta encontrar su nombre. No sentía que fuera correcto meter a esa persona en este asunto, pero necesitaba apoyo y no podía dejar que Sona junto al resto del consejo estudiantil dejarán las relaciones políticas. Suspiró mientras esperaba que esa persona contestara.

-Onii-san- dijo una vez que respondieron a su llamada.

* * *

Era hora de pelear. El sol ya había ido, ahora es de noche. Todos los involucrados en la pelea estaba reunidos en la azotea de un hotel de clase alta, era un lugar donde se realizará la reunión de Odín con los dioses japoneses. La brisa era muy bastante violenta en ese momento.

-Realmente es un dragón enorme- comentó Tsuna mientras sudaba un poco. Había un gran dragón en el cielo.

-Ese es solo Tannin-ossan- le dijo Issei -no es el dragón que fuimos a visitar.

-¡¿EEEhhhhh?!

Los miembros del consejo estudiantil estaban en la azotea de un edificio distinto. Sona no estuvo de acuerdo al principio con enviar a Tsuna, pero Azazel logró convencerla de hacerlo y cedió. Seguía sin saber acerca de que Tsuna no podía usar su poder y el castaño se sentía culpable por mentirle, pero debía seguir el plan y hacer esto.

-Ya es hora- Rias había estado mirando su reloj de pulsera todo el tiempo.

Ahora que la reunión ha empezado, deben evitar que Loki la interrumpa a toda costa. Solo queda esperar a que aparezca.

El cielo sobre el hotel empezó a distorsionarse y un gran agujero fue creado. De su interior apareció Loki junto un gigante lobo gris ceniza, Fenrir. Tsuna no negaría que el lobo era muy intimidante. El dios nórdico se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Objetivo confirmado. Empieza la misión- una vez que Barakiel dijo eso desde un pequeño equipo de comunicación en sus orejas, una gran barrera creada por un circulo mágico se activó alrededor del hotel. El consejo estudiantil activó el circulo mágico para trasladar a quienes pelearían al campo de batalla. Una luz los cegó momentáneamente. Al abrir sus ojos, vieron que se encontraban en un campo amplio.

Un lugar lleno de rocas. Según la información que se les dio, es una antigua mina abandonada. Ya no es usada por nadie.

-Así que no estas huyendo- Loki rio ante las palabras de Rias.

-No hay necesidad de que huya. Todos ustedes se vengarán de todos modos, así que podré acabarlos a todos ustedes aquí y luego volver al hotel. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Incluso si participo o no en la reunión, haré que Odín desaparezca.

-Estás envuelto en pensamientos peligrosos- dijo Barakiel.

-Oye- Tsuna le susurró a Akeno -Me pregunto hace tiempo, ¿quién es ese vejete?

-Ahora no es el momento- le respondió con frialdad Akeno.

- _¡Qué miedo! ¡Akeno-senpai está de mal humor!_

-El primero en tener una idea peligrosa fue su lado- continuó hablando Loki -Una alianza entre cada una de las facciones... En primer lugar, dado que las Tres Grande Facciones registradas en la biblia decidieron hacer una alianza, todo se torció.

-Parece que no tienes intenciones de dialogar- la mano de Barakiel se cubrió con un relámpago y de su espalda nacieron 10 alas negras.

Issei y Vali activaron sus armaduras de dragón. Ellos se adelantaron a enfrentar a Loki al mismo tiempo.

-¡Esto es maravilloso!- Loki se emocionó -¡Así que los Dos Dragones Celestiales unirán fuerzas para derrotar al Dios del Mal! ¡Mi corazón nunca latió como ahora lo hace!

Un feroz intercambio entre los peleadores se desarrolló. Loki mantuvo una ventaja abrumadora, ni siquiera los Dragones Celestiales le podían hacer rasguño alguno. La magia nórdica de Vali parecía haber causado daño, pero solo logró rasgar la ropa del dios nórdico. Issei decidió recurrir al Mjölnir que esta en la cadera de su armadura. Los ojos de Loki hicieron tics al ver eso.

-... Mjölnir. ¿La réplica? Aún así estás llevando un arma peligrosa por ahí- se veía molesto -¡Maldito Odín! ¿Tanto quiere que la reunión tenga éxito?

Issei se dirigió hacia Loki a gran velocidad. Pretendiendo liberar el poder del martillo, lo alzó por encima de su cabeza e intentó golpear al dios. Loki logró esquivar el ataque, un enorme cráter fue creado en el suelo, pero el poder real del martillo no fue liberado. Issei se sintió confundido, giró un par de veces el martillo, muy para su pesar, ni el más leve trueno resonó.

-¡Jajajaja!- Loki rio al ver la situación -¡Qué desafortunado! El martillo sólo puede ser utilizado por alguien muy fuerte y también con un corazón puro. Debes tener algunos malos sentimientos dentro de tu corazón. Es por eso que no creas los truenos. He oído que normalmente no tiene ningún peso y que es ligero como una pluma, ¿sabes?

- _En resumen. No lo puede usar porque Issei-senpai es un depravado-_ fue la conclusión a la que llegó Tsuna.

-Ya es hora de que empiece a atacar seriamente.

En ese instante. Loki chasquea sus dedos. Fenrir que estaba observando hasta ahora, caminó hacia adelante.

-Los colmillos que pueden matar a un dios. ¡Mi siervo, Fenrir, aquel que tiene esos colmillos! Se encontrarán con la desaparición, incluso si son mordidos una sola vez, si ustedes dos creen que pueden derrotar a esta bestia, entonces vengan y acábenlo- Loki le dio ordenes a Fenrir.

- _¿Es necesario que hable como villano de una saga de relleno de un manga_ _mediocre?_ \- se preguntó Tsuna.

Rias levantó la mano como si diera una orden. Kuroka sonrió, círculos de magia se activaron a su alrededor, una cadena muy grande y gruesa salió de ella. La cadena mágica Gleipnir. Fue afortunado para los demonios que la cadena fuera terminada a tiempo, ya que era demasiado grande como para llevarla con facilidad, Kuroka la escondió en su territorio personal. La cadena fue sujetada por Tannin y Barakiel, junto a los que no peleaban y se la arrojaron a Fenrir. La cadena envolvió a Fenrir como si tuviera vida propia. Un aullido doloroso provino del lobo.

-Fenrir ha sido capturado- dijo Barakiel al ver que el lobo no podía moverse.

Esperando ver una reacción de pánico por parte del dios nórdico, lo miraron. Pero, él seguía riéndose de forma espeluznante. Extendió sus brazos.

-Sus habilidades son bajas, pero...- el espacio a ambos lados de Loki se distorsionaron. Pieles de color ceniza, garras afiladas, grandes colmillos -¡Skoll! ¡Hati!

Detrás de Fenrir aparecieron dos lobos idénticos.

-He transformado a un Jotünn que vive en Járnviðr a un lobo, y lo hice aparearse con Fenrir. Como resultado, estos dos nacieron. Sus características son bastante inferiores a las de su padre, pero sus colmillos son reales. Fácilmente pueden matar a un dios y a todos ustedes- nunca tuvo miedo de que Fenrir fuera derrotado -¡Vayan, Skoll y Hati! Los enemigos son los que capturaron a su padre, rásguenlos con sus garras y sus colmillos.

Los dos lobos se dirigieron hacia Tsuna y los demás. Uno hacia el equipo Vali y el otro hacia Tsuna con Gremory.

Tsuna tuvo que hacer salir sus alas de demonio para evitar al lobo, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Tsuna, aunque sabía que no podía usar su poder, hizo aparecer sus X Gloves por reflejo. El lobo no le prestó atención, nunca fueron su objetivo en primer lugar. Se dirigió hacia su padre, Fenrir y lo liberó de sus cadenas usando su mandíbula.

-¡Maldición, nos engañó!- comentó el castaño.

Fenrir una vez libre, atrapó a Vali entre sus fauces aprovechando que estaba concentrado en Loki.

-¡Fuhahaha! Parece que mataré al Hakuryuukou primero- Loki se rio a carcajadas.

-¡Vali!- Issei atacó a Fenrir para rescatar a Vali. Fenrir recibió el golpe con indiferencia y usó su pata delantera contra Issei, destrozó al Sekiryuutei en un instante causando que el martillo se soltara de su cintura y cayera en un lugar al azar. Tannin exhaló una gran bola de fuego, pero Fenrir no quería evadir el ataque y lo recibió, ningún daño.

El lobo desapareció. El sonido de algo desgarrándose se oyó. Tannin fue desgarrado por Fenrir en un instante. Usando una botella de lagrimas de fénix que tenía escondida entre sus dientes, Tannin se curó a si mismo. Issei hizo lo mismo y curó la herida que tenía en su estomago producto de las garras de la bestia. Vali no podía usar las lágrimas, seguía atrapado en la mandíbula del lobo, hacer eso sería en vano.

-Ahora es la oportunidad, ustedes tendrán que luchar contra estos seres también- una sombra bajo los pies de Loki se expandió, y desde allí varios dragones con cuerpos largos y delgados aparecieron.

-¡Así que incluso has producido en masa a Midgrasdsormir!- dijo Tannin con disgusto al ver las cinco copias -No serás capaz de derrotarme con eso.

Mientras que ellos lidiaban con los clones. Tsuna y los demás tenían otro lobo con el que lidiar. No importa lo mucho que lo atacaban en conjunto, la piel férrea de Fenrir era imposible de dañar. El castaño tenía que moverse rápido con sus alas y dar golpes fuertes a las partes que se veían débiles de las patas, era difícil volar a gran velocidad con sus alas, no porque que no pudiera hacerlo bien, si no por que la forma de maniobrar era distinta y la situación no le permite acostumbrarse.

-¡¿Qué haces Tsuna?!- Rias se quejó -¡Usa el poder de tu sacred gear!

-Rias-senpai, lo cosa es...

-¡Cuidado!

Muy tarde. Tsuna fue golpeado por la cola del hijo de Fenrir, fue enviado lejos. Al aterrizar contra el suelo, no fue capaz de levantarse. Se sentía bastante aturdido, el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Incapaz de reaccionar, el hijo de Fenrir apareció frente a él una vez más. Otro golpe le fue proporcionado por la pata del lobo gigante.

Los demás intentaron ayudar a Tsuna, pero el castaño estaba siendo arrojado por el campo de batalla como si fuera un balón. Ya estaba sangrando por varias partes de su cuerpo.

- _¡Itte! ¡Así no debía ser mi muerte!_

Su cuerpo se quedó boca arriba. Los demás lograron atraer la atención del hijo de Fenrir. Tsuna buscó su propio frascos de lagrimas de fénix, sólo encontró cristales rotos en su bolsillo. ¡Maldita sea! Pensó, se dio la vuelta y se alejó un poco, arrastrarse era su única forma.

- _¿Por qué decidieron abandonarme?-_ su fuerza era poca al igual que su avance - _¿Por qué no aparecen llamas?_

La sangre que salía de su cabeza lo cegaba un poco y no podía ver bien hacia donde se dirigía.

- _Yo... tengo que huir-_ la amargura volvió a su mente - _No debí involucrarme en esto_.

- ** _Muéstrame tu desesperación_** \- la voz de Byakuran volvió a su cabeza.

- _Si solo tuviera mis llamas-_ avanzó un poco más rápido - _¡Lo siento! No puedo ayudar. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo...!_

- _¡_ _Porque eres mi mejor amigo!-_ dejó de moverse.

Yuni. Ella volvió a su mente, una chica que se le negó la felicidad, lanzada a un mundo aterrador sin ninguna elección. La persona que lo había llamado su mejor amigo, estaba sufriendo en este momento, en algún lugar horrible siendo acosada por ese monstruo sonriente.

- _Yo..._

- _Te amo, Tsunayoshi._

Chrome. La única persona que se ha mantenido a su lado en cada dificultad que ha tenido, quien no intentó comprenderlo cuando estaba triste, si no que le dio su amor para que pudiera superar su tristeza. Ahora debe estar esperando que siga el plan para poder estar junto a él una vez más.

- _Yo... ¿estoy huyendo?-_ apoyándose en lo que supuso que era una roca, dejó que el enojo fluyera en él - _¡Estoy huyendo otra vez! Aunque prometí arriesgarlo todo para esto, me estoy acobardando. ¡¿Acaso soy estúpido?!_

 _- **¿Eres cobarde?**_

 _-Sí, el mayor cobarde que alguien pueda conocer-_ apretó con fuerza la roca en la que se apoyaba, ¿era enojo lo que sentía? - _Pero, quiero salvar a quienes me importan. No sé si puedo hacerlo, pero no huiré más._

 _- **¿Eres débil?**_

 _-El más débil de todos. Mis poderes son totalmente regalados, en ocasiones entrené esos poderes, pero nunca lo hice con determinación verdadera. ¿Ayudar a mis amigos? ¿Cumplir los seños de mi ama? Sentimientos falsos, nunca me quise superar por voluntad propia-_ relajó su respiración, no era enojo lo que sentía - _Ahora, quiero ser fuerte. No podré salvar a nadie si no trabajo en eso. Ya no pondré excusas, quiero superarme a mi mismo por una vez._

 _- **¿Qué quieres?**_

 _-Quiero... una vida llena de paz con las personas que amo. ¿Reconstruir Vongola? Eso es una mentira, ¿ser un demonio de clase alta? Otra mentira. Son simples deseos que me impuse porque creí eso debía querer. Quiero mi vida tranquila con las personas que amo. Esas pequeñas muestras de felicidad que traerán esa vida, eso es por lo que quiero pelear._

El hijo de Fenrir estaba encima de Tsuna listo para comérselo de un bocado.

- _ **¡¿Qué harás para lograrlo?!**_

 _-Yo... -_ era la determinación que olvidó hace tiempo lo que sentía - _superaré cada obstáculo. Lloraré, sufriré, sangrare lo que sea necesario. Aunque quiera huir, me quedaré temblando y avanzaré._

- _Así que, por favor... -_ tomó la piedra en la que se apoyaba. El lobo atacó abriendo sus fauces - ** _¡Dame un poco de_ _poder!_**

Un gran estruendo resonó en todo el campo de batalla. Un gran trueno salió disparado del suelo hacia el cielo, todos sin excepción miraron con asombro. El cuerpo del hijo de Fenrir cayó a un lado, su pelaje chamuscado era ignorado, lo que llamaba la atención es que el lobo ya no tenía cabeza. Frente al cadáver, se encontraba Tsuna de pie con una llama en su frente.

Aquella piedra en la que se apoyaba, era el Mjölnir. Liberó el poder del martillo y asesinó al lobo en el proceso. Se movió de forma inconsciente cuando usó el martillo, el cual ahora de un gran tamaño que superaba la estatura del pequeño Tsuna, reposaba en su hombro. Era liviano como una pluma, una pluma con rayos a su alrededor.

-Ese demonio...- Loki entró un poco en pánico al ver eso.

-¿Hmm?- Tsuna se dio cuenta de que tenía algo raro -¿Eh?

La llama de su frente desapareció. Su cuerpo recordó el dolor que sentía, el martillo cayó y Tsuna en el suelo se desplomó.

-¡Itte!- apenas pudo ponerse de rodillas -Yo... ¿cargué eso?

El martillo había vuelto a su tamaño normal.

-La voz que escuchaba antes... era- antes de que pudiera sacar conclusiones, notó que Fenrir se dirigía hacia él soltando a Vali en el camino.

-¡Devóralo Fenrir!- Loki proclamó -¡Olvídate del Hakuryuukou! No podemos dejar que vuelva a cargar el martillo.

-¡TSUNA!- todo el Grupo Gremory junto a Issei gritaron al ver lo que pasaría.

 _-Es ahora... Lo siento._

En tan solo un momento, Issei y Kiba estaban usando su máxima velocidad para intentar alcanzar a Tsuna. Pero, el lobo ya había abierto sus fauces, y en un instante, Tsuna ya estaba en el interior de su boca. Aunque el lobo fue golpeado con toda la fuerza que poseía, y Kiba intentó cortar su mandíbula, ningún ataque le hizo mínimo arañazo. Alzó su mandíbula un poco hacia arriba, mostró lo que planeaba hacer.

-¡No te atrevas!- Issei itntó atacarlo otra vez, pero... ya era tarde.

Fenrir se tragó a Tsuna. El movimiento de su garganta lo comprobó, ya no podían sacarlo. Estaban paralizados ante eso.

-¡Fuhahahaha! ¡Ese pequeño no sobrevivirá en interior de Fenrir!- Loki rio -Ya debe de haber sido consumido por su acido estomacal.

Tsuna no poseía una armadura como Issei o Vali, no tenía nada que lo protegiera en el interior de esa bestia. Además, es casi 100% seguro de que alguno de sus colmillos debió alcanzarlo. Nadie podía negarlo, habían perdido a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Un circulo mágico apareció otra vez en la azotea del hotel. El Grupo Gremory apareció junto Saji que estaba siendo cargado Issei, en medio del combate, Saji apareció transformado en un monstruo debido a que combinaron en su cuerpo los cuatro sacred gears de Vritra. El equipo Vali desapareció del campo de batalla una vez que Issei derrotó a Loki. El consejo estudiantil se acercó volando para recibirlos.

-Supongo que lo lograron- comentó Sona, pero no tuvo una respuesta.

Todos tenían evitaban mirarla al rostro.

-¿Tsuna-kun?- Raynare había notado que Tsuna no estaba -Oigan, ¿dónde está Tsuna-kun?

Si era posible, el ambiente se volvió más pesado. Saji, quien ya había escuchado lo que sucedió, apretó los dientes de frustración.

-Rias, ¿qué sucedió?- Sona ya estaba temiendo lo peor.

Se negaron a responder.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- por primera vez frente a personas por fuera del consejo, Sona demostró miedo.

Rias se acercó a Sona. La expresión en el rostro de Rias no le daba buenas noticias, sus ojos y labios estaban temblando. Terminó abrazando a Sona.

-Lo siento, Sona- lo único que podía hacer era disculparse -Lo siento.

Sona deseó no entender lo que quería decir con eso.

- _Sona, no te preocupes. Tsuna es muy fuerte._

 _-Lo sé. Pero, él no está en condiciones para esto_

 _-Pero su ayuda nos dará una gran ventaja._

 _-Ya lo sé, es solo... No quiero perderlo._

 _-Quédate tranquila, te aseguro que volverá a tu lado._

 _-Gracias, Rias._

-¡Lo siento. Sona! ¡Lo siento!- Rias no cumplió la promesa que le hizo a su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

-La Juggernaut-Drive que no he usado durante un tiempo me afecta, además de ser peligrosa- dijo Vali cansado, estaba reposando su espalda contra la pared jadeando ligeramente.

Vali utilizó Juggernaut-Drive contra Fenrir, también le pidió a Kuroka que los trasladara lejos del campo de batalla a un lugar que ya tenían preparado. Logró con la ayuda de Arthur, reducir el tamaño de Fenrir al igual que gran parte de su poder.

-Corres demasiados riesgos para ser tan inseguro, Vongola.

-¡N-No puedo evitarlo! Todavía no me acostumbro a esta vida de demonio.

Tsuna estaba vendado en casi cada rincón de su cuerpo. El hijo de Fenrir le había dado una buena golpiza, Le Fay le ayudó a recuperarse pero no tiene grandes poderes curativos como Asia.

-Confiaste a una terrorista tu supervivencia, eres muy interesante-nya- Kuroka aprovechó para molestar un rato a Tsuna poniendo sus grandes pechos sobre su cabeza.

Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía que morir.

Tsuna apostó todo a las habilidades de Kuroka. Él conocía el riesgo de dejarse tragar por Fenrir, pero era la única forma de hacerles creer a todos que había muerto, así que confío en la velocidad de Kuroka para trasladarlo a otro lugar mientras se encontraba en la mandíbula de Fenrir.

-¡P-Por favor, no hagas eso!- el castaño intentó apartarla -además no sabes lo difícil que fue evitar los colmillos de Fenrir. ¡Creí que uno me atravesaría el ojo!

-¡Cómo se esperaba de Sawada!- Ryohei apareció en la habitación -¡Vives al extremo!

-¡¿Onii-san?!- Tsuna le entró un tic en el ojo -¡¿No debías estar evitando que Hibari-san pelee con Fenrir?!

-...- su mente intentó procesar el regaño -¡Lo olvidé! ¡Espera, Hibari!

A Tsuna no le costó mucho trabajo convencer a Vali y el resto de permitir que tanto Ryohei como Hibari les acompañaran. De hecho, parece que Vali tendrá un buen compañero de peleas a partir de ahora. Ryohei le dijo una mentira a Kyoko de que fue a una gira mundial de torneos de sumo. Tsuna sigue aterrado de que Kyoko crea las mentiras de Ryohei.

-¡Hyahaha! ¡Esto será interesante de ver!- la voz de Bikou sonó en el pasillo.

-¡Oye, tú no los animes!- el castaño agitó el brazo, acción que le causó dolor -¡Itte!

-No, Boss- Chrome tomó con suavidad la mano de Tsuna -No puedes moverte tan rápido.

Chrome creó una pelea en el consejo estudiantil, culpó a Sona de dejar a Tsuna ir al enfrentamiento y se alejó de los demás fingiendo estar demasiado triste como para ver a Sona. Así que ahora tiene una excusa para no aparecer en Kuoh durante bastante tiempo.

-L-Lo siento, Chrome- Tsuna todavía no puede dejar de pensar en la conversación entre ellos dos en la azotea.

- _¡¿Cómo se supone actúe con una chica que se confesó?!-_ empezó a sudar como loco - _Además que no le he dado una respuesta._

-Por cierto, Boss- Chrome llamó su atención -Reborn-san dijo que nos verá en Kioto, así que no tenemos que esperarlo.

-Hah, siempre hace lo que quiere.

- _Lo siento, Kaichou-_ Tsuna no pudo evitar pensar en como se está sintiendo - _Pero, no puedo estar tranquilo hasta detener a Byakuran y ayudar a Yuni. No te veré en un tiempo, pero volveré._

Tsuna estaba seguro que con el equipo Vali y las personas que reclutó, podrán acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-¡Sawada! ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Hibari acaba de morder a Fenrir y ahora huye de Hibari!- la voz de Ryohei se escuchó muy fuerte y claro.

-¡Hyahahaha!- la risa de Bikou se escuchó.

-¡Esperen, por favor no peleen!- la voz de Le Fay se escuchó -¡Si no se detiene Hibari-sama, Fenrir le va a tener miedo y no querrá volver a pelear! ¡Por favor no lo muerda más!

-Wow- Vali estaba sonriendo como maniaco, probablemente pensando en pelear con Hibari.

-Nyahaha- Kuroka se veía interesada.

-Hmm- Arthur estaba estoico como siempre.

- _Esto fue la elección correcta..._ _¿Cierto?-_ Tsuna ya veía en su futuro que le iban a salir varias canas.

* * *

-¿Eh? ¿Qué habrá sido eso?- un pelinegro abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido.

Había sentido un pequeño tirón de su cabeza. Miró por la ventana, creyendo que estaba abierta, pero estaba cerrada y solo se veía las casa antiguas de Kioto iluminadas por las luces nocturnas.

-¡Takeshi!- una voz le llamó al joven pelinegro -¡Necesito ayuda en este momento, por favor ven!

-¡Sí, ya voy!- se levantó de un cojín que usaba como silla y apagó el televisor que transmitía un viejo juego de beisbol.

Volvió a mirar la ventana, seguía sin cambios. A pesar de que sabe todo es normal en ese momento, Yamamoto Takeshi tiene el presentimiento de algo interesante le sucederá.

* * *

 **Bueno, es cada vez más difícil hacer capítulos de calidad. No estoy seguro de que este sea un capítulo de buena calidad (tengo problemas de confianza) y estuve eliminando y agregando escenas desde hace un mes. Mis publicaciones serán muy irregulares a partir de ahora, lo siento si los pongo a esperar mucho... ¡Soy como el maldito Kentaro Miura! Aunque también soy un poco perezoso como el maldito de Togashi que no termina Hunter X Hunter.**

 **En los siguientes capítulos aparecerán los guardianes en cada ciudad a la que vayan. Primero es Yamamoto, ¿por qué si Gokudera se unió a Tsuna primero? Lancé una moneda para decidir quien iba primero y ganó Yamamoto.**

 **Me despido y espero no demorarme una eternidad en esta ocasión.**

 **-Idracso Redhawk.**


End file.
